Les Larmes de Jirachi
by mixiwelch
Summary: Elza Delouvre a dix ans.Elle va commencer son voyage initiatique en compagnie de Zan, son starter. Son rêve ? Terminer la Ligue Johto. D'aventures en rencontres, d'amitiés en rudes batailles, Elza se retrouvera confrontée aux pires brigands, mais aussi à un des plus grands mystères du monde pokémon : Le légendaire Jirachi.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, amis lecteurs !

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter Les Larmes de Jirchi, ma toute première fanfiction sur le fandom Pokémon. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que vous suivrez avec joie les aventures de ma petite Elza dans le monde des Pokémons ! Je tiens également à préciser certaines choses... J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en 2008 (et j'ai mis plusieurs années à la terminer) de ce fait les univers connus à l'époque allaient jusqu'à Sinnoh, donc pas de méga-évolution, pas de type fée, etc.

Autre détail très important : cette fanfiction a été écrite en parallèle d'une autre fanfiction, de l'auteure Talismandes9demons (ou fan-à-tics selon le site) et qui s'appelle Destins Liés que je vous invite à lire ! ^^ Cette fanfiction détaille davantage quelques-uns des personnages qu'Elza va croiser, comme Peter, Crystal, Silver ou encore Gabriel Kasamatsuri et sa famille, et surtout l'organisation Twilight ! Cette histoire est disponible sur le site fanfic-fr . net

Bonne lecture !

mixiwelch

 **Prologue**

Le soleil effleurait la colline du Bourg Geon. Il était tôt, la rosée embaumait l'air d'un parfum feutré et doux. Ca et là, des femmes ouvraient leurs volets tandis que des hoothoot sauvages partaient se coucher en hululant doucement.

L'immense bâtiment qui tenait lieu de laboratoire au professeur Orme était surmonté d'un toit de briques rouges qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil matinal. Une voiture sombre s'engagea dans l'allée cimentée et s'arrêta devant la porte grise et usée de l'édifice. D'un saut énergique, Elza Delouvre sauta hors de la voiture de ses parents et inspira une longue bouffée d'air matinal.

-Allez, maman, il faut te dépêcher ! Et toi, papa ! Vite ! Sinon, il n'y aura plus de pokémon pour moi !

Elza avait dix ans. Ses cheveux coupés en carré court volaient joyeusement autour d'elle tandis qu'elle sautillait vers le laboratoire du célèbre professeur Orme. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle recevrait son premier pokémon, et ses parents avaient roulé toute la nuit depuis Doublonville… Mais à dire vrai, Elza n'avait pas vraiment dormi en chemin : toute la route durant, elle n'avait cessé de marmonner sur son futur compagnon. Au bout d'un long trajet cependant, elle avait certifié à ses parents que son choix était fait.

Prenant ses parents par la main, elle les tira vivement vers l'imposant laboratoire où elle pourrait enfin faire la connaissance avec son nouvel ami.

Un technicien vint les accueillir et les laissa patienter dans une antichambre.

\- Le Professeur Orme va venir dans un instant. Encore faudrait-il qu'il sorte la tête de son ordinateur… Marmonna l'homme en guise d'excuse.

Lorsque le professeur les reçut enfin, Elza s'étonna qu'il ait l'air si jeune. Bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vu de nombreuses fois à la télévision, elle s'étonna de la gaité qui ressortait de ses traits lorsqu'il parlait.

\- Bonjour, madame. Bonjour, monsieur. Elza… je suis le professeur Orme. Désolé du retard j'étudiais un cas très rare de contamination des mystherbe sauvages par le pollen que les cotovol perdent en s'élevant dans les airs lors des jours de grand vent et…

\- Professeur ! Je suis si pressée ! Où sont les pokémons ? Demanda impatiemment Elza en souriant.

\- Que de précipitation ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu es la première. Viens, ils sont par ici. Madame, monsieur, si vous voulez bien nous attendre…

Le professeur la conduisit vers une salle remplie d'ordinateurs et de machines de toutes sortes. Un bourdonnement sourd s'échappait des instruments, et de nombreux voyants clignotaient vaillamment dans la grande pièce. Au centre, une table ronde sur laquelle trônaient trois pokéballs était éclairée par une vieille lampe suspendue maladroitement au plafond. Le professeur s'approcha de la table et montra à Elza les pokéballs.

\- Voici les pokéballs de Germignon, Kaiminus, et Héricendre. Tu as déjà fait ton choix, Elza ?

\- Oh, oui ! ca fait un petit moment que j'y pense. J'ai décidé de prendre Kaiminus !

\- Kaiminus ? C'est drôle, d'habitude les filles préfèrent héricendre… Et bien, il est à toi ! C'est un mâle, il est au niveau cinq.

Elza saisit doucement la pokéball dans ses mains. Elle approcha la balle de son visage avec un sourire timide, et ses yeux louchèrent sur le petit bouton blanc. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'élança dans la pièce :

\- Kaiminus, c'est à toi !

Un éclair rouge zébra la pièce bourdonnante, et un instant plus tard, un crocodile bleuté se tenait debout, à deux pas de la petite fille. Il la regarda, penchant sa tête sur le côté, quand elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Bonjour, toi ! Je m'appelle Elza, et je suis ta nouvelle dresseuse…

\- Kai ?

\- J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien tous les deux ! Je vais te présenter à mes parents tout de suite, mais avant, je voudrais te renommer Zan, c'est bon ?

\- Kaiminus !

Le pokémon eut l'air d'apprécier l'idée et il secoua ses bras comme signe d'acceptation. Elza sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir, et elle se surprit à espérer fort que tout irait bien avec son nouveau et premier pokémon. Un sourire éclaira son visage, elle remercia le professeur avec un grand rire, et sortit précipitamment de la salle pour montrer à ses parents son nouvel ami.


	2. Le tout premier match !

**Chapitre 1**

 **Le tout premier match !**

Le réveil sonna.

Le réveil sonna encore. Elza grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna dans son lit. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de pointu lui enfoncer sauvagement la main.

\- Aie ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle porta ses doigts douloureux à sa bouche, les yeux clos encore, les cheveux dressés en épi sur son crâne.

\- Kai-kai-kaiii !

Elza sursauta, parfaitement réveillée. Zan ! Son premier pokémon !

Elle écrasa le réveil d'un coup de poing et contempla sa main douloureuse : Zan l'avait mordu pour la réveiller ! Elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Dis donc, toi, on ne mord pas sa dresseuse comme ça !

Le jeune crocodile pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que ce qui semblait être un sourire se dessina sur sa gueule. Elza soupira et lui rendit son sourire. Elle était fatiguée. Il faut dire qu'elle avait des heures de sommeil en retard ! Toute la nuit durant elle l'avait passée dans la voiture de ses parents, et toute la journée pratiquement pour rentrer à Doublonville. Elle n'avait eu que le soir pour souffler un peu, mais elle s'était endormie tout juste après le dîner.

Au dehors, le jour était déjà levé. De la rosée brillait aux angles de sa fenêtre tandis que la lumière sublimait chaque gouttelette de reflets flamboyants. Elza sourit de bon cœur. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle était dresseuse, que Zan, son kaiminus, était son premier pokémon, et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait s'entraîner dur pour pouvoir commencer son voyage initiatique. L'excitation s'empara d'elle, comme une bouffée de chaleur, des papillons dans tout le corps. Elle descendit de son lit, enfila ses pantoufles et ouvrit la fenêtre :

\- Zan, le moment que j'ai attendu depuis des années est enfin arrivé : Je suis devenue ta dresseuse, et j'espère que je serais à la hauteur. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu peur, mais à nous deux, on y arrivera, hein ? Aujourd'hui, on commence l'entraînement. Dans deux mois, si tout va bien, mes parents me laisseront partir pour commencer mon voyage initiatique mais pour cela il faut que tu deviennes plus fort, pour me protéger. Ensemble, nous parcourrons les huit arènes de Johto et dans un an, nous participerons à la Ligue Pokémon… Elza soupira, les yeux dans le vague.- Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le pokémon avait écouté sa dresseuse avec attention il hocha la tête, s'approcha d'Elza et lui tapota le bras.

\- Zan, en avant ! s'exclama t-elle.

Elza s'habilla rapidement d'un short rouge et d'un tee-shirt blanc, noua rapidement quelques mèches rebelles en deux couettes qui défiaient la loi de la gravité sur sa tête, et descendit à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner. Elle se servit des céréales dans un bol de lait, puis ouvrit un paquet de nourriture pokémon et servit Zan. Ensemble, ils partagèrent leur premier repas. Elza ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti, Elza n'y tint plus et couru dehors, Zan sur ses talons.

\- Voyons de quoi tu es capable, Zan !

Le vent faisait frétiller les petites couettes d'Elza Elle s'était rendue dans son jardin et, face à son pokémon, son visage se concentra. Elle fronça encore les sourcils et cria :

\- Zan, attaque pistolet à eau !

Le kaiminus s'exécuta rapidement. Sa tête se pencha en arrière, se figea un instant et d'un coup, il pencha tout son corps vers l'avant. Un jet d'eau sortit de sa gueule entr'ouverte et vint fracasser la poupée de paille qui tenait lieu de cible au milieu du jardin.

\- Ouais ! Zan, tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama Elza.

\- Kai !

\- Maintenant, attaque charge !

Et Zan chargea. La poupée reçut le choc dans un crac étonnant.

Elza continua de donner des ordres à son pokémon Pistolet à eau, charge, gros yeux, griffe… A chaque ordre, Zan obéissait et bientôt il ne restait plus de la poupée qu'un tas de paille. Epuisés, tous deux s'allongèrent sur le dos et contemplèrent les nuages qui flottaient au dessus d'eux.

\- Eh bien, tu es vraiment fort, Zan ! Les adversaires n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! T'es pas d'accord ?

\- Ha ha ! Alors Elzounette, on a reçu son premier pokémon ?

Elza se releva d'un bond, Zan à ses côtés. Le kaiminus jugea le nouveau venu du regard et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Matthew ! sourit Elza. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Je passais dans le coin. Ta maman m'a dit que tu avais été chez le Professeur Orme hier ! Alors, c'est lui ? Joli kaiminus. Ca te dirait un match ? C'est ton premier, n'est-ce-pas ? Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre !

\- Quoi ? Je… Déjà ? Mais Zan et moi ne sommes pas prêts…

Mais à peine Elza eut elle prononcé ces mots que Zan râla. Il se mit en position de combat et fit clairement comprendre à sa dresseuse qu'il souhaitait se mesurer à ce Matthew.

\- Regarde, Elzounette, ton pokémon a envie de combattre. Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

\- Tu as plus d'expérience !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai germignon depuis un an, mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas encore commencé mon voyage initiatique à cause de mon père. Je n'ai même pas de badge. Allez, Elzounette, en position !

Matthew sauta par-dessus la barrière du jardin et se prépara au match. Elza se dirigea lentement en face de lui, le visage grave. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son premier match.

\- Alors les enfants, on s'amuse ?

\- Papa ! s'exclama Elza. Matthew m'a défié, nous allons faire un match !

\- Oh, c'est ton premier, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah, ça me rappelle le bon vie-

\- Papa ! Tu veux bien arbitrer le match, s'il te plait ?

-Oh. Bon, très bien. Il marqua une pause. Ce match se fera à un pokémon contre un. Il opposera Matthew, de Doublonville à Elza, de Doublonville également. Attention… Prêts ? Que le match _commence_ !

Elza ferma les yeux et sourit. Il était l'heure, l'heure de son premier match. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda attentivement Matthew. Il était plutôt grand pour ses onze ans, et bien en chair. Son visage potelé était souriant et ses yeux bleus amicaux. Il avait une touffe de cheveux marron frisés dressés sur le crâne, ainsi qu'un jean délavé avec un sweet-shirt gris où une tête de pichu faisait un clin d'œil. Toujours souriant, il connaissait Elza depuis son entrée à l'école quatre ans auparavant. Ils se parlaient quelque fois, jouaient beaucoup, chahutaient ensemble et finalement, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, étaient devenus amis.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Matthew n'était plus seulement son ami, il était devenu une sorte de rival, et elle se jura de tout faire pour l'égaler. Il avait reçu son premier pokémon un an avant elle, mais des parents capricieux lui avaient refusé la permission de partir pour son voyage initiatique. Matthew avait beaucoup protesté mais finalement il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester chez lui et il avait terminé par entraîner son pokémon dans les alentours de Doublonville.

Le match commença.

\- Zan, vas-y !

\- Germignon, à toi !

Les deux pokémons se firent face. Le germignon de Matthew semblait bien fort, ses yeux brillaient avec éclat.

\- Je te laisse commencer, Elzounette ! plaisanta Matthew.

\- Très bien ! Zan, attaque charge !

\- Esquive. répliqua calmement Matthew.

Zan fonça doit devant, tête baissée, mais le germignon de Matthew était trop rapide pour lui. Il sauta sur le côté en un instant et Zan tomba à la renverse au lieu de le toucher.

\- Zan ! Tu vas bien ?

Elza voulu s'avancer mais déjà son kaiminus était sur pied. Il la regarda fermement, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout.

\- Germignon, attaque fouet-liane !

Les yeux du pokémon plante se rétrécirent en deux fentes. Il fixa Zan et frappa. Trop vite. Zan n'eut pas même le temps de se rendre compte qu'on l'attaquait qu'il était déjà bousculé par deux puissantes lianes qui le projetèrent au sol dans un bruit mat.

\- Zan ! Relève-toi ! Tu peux y arriver !

\- Germignon, achève-le avec ta charge ! Ordonna Matthew.

\- Zan ! Lève-toi ! Attaque ! Attaque pistolet à eau ! Zan !

Trop tard. Germignon chargea et toucha le kaiminus. La feuille sur ton crâne se dressa fièrement tandis qu'il bombait son torse, Zan étendu à ses côtés, K-O.

\- Le match est fini ! Victoire à Matthew de Doublonville !

\- Bravo germignon ! Tu es le meilleur !

\- KAI !

Elza se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas bien ? Répond, p'tit croco…

\- Kaiaiaii… Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

\- Zan, tu as fait de ton mieux. C'était un beau match ! Nous aurons l'occasion d'en remporter d'autres, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Joli combat. Matthew s'était approché.- Ton kaiminus se débrouille plutôt bien. Je suis sûr qu'en grandissant il deviendra très puissant.

\- J'ai été mauvaise… Je n'ai pas su donner les bons ordres et…

\- Elza. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu manques juste un peu d'expérience ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas remporté de match avant plusieurs semaines. Tout cela a demandé un effort considérable, et des journées d'entrainement ! Tu ne peux pas y arriver si facilement. Allez, va ! On fera un autre match plus tard, et cette fois, nous verrons tes progrès.

\- La prochaine fois, je te battrais !

Matthew rit et serra la main d'Elza. Il appela ensuite son pokémon mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il s'était installé à côté de Zan et semblait le réconforter. Le kaiminus avait les yeux tristes, la tête baissée. Cependant, après quelques minutes d'un discours intense de la part de germignon, il sembla se sentir mieux et se releva pour rejoindre sa dresseuse.

\- Zan… Tu as fait de ton mieux, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ? Nous avons toute la vie pour nous entraîner ! Et bientôt, nous battrons Matthew et germignon, hein ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! répliqua Matthew avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux amis rivaux se regardèrent, un air de défi sur le visage mais le sourire aux lèvres. Germignon donna un petit coup de fouet sur Zan avec un regard moqueur, et celui-ci le regarda d'un air indéfinissable.

\- Germignon, reviens ! Matthew tendit sa pokéball devant lui et le pokémon plante fut aspiré dans la sphère de métal. Puis il prit un ton mystérieux avant d'annoncer ceci :- Au fait, Elza, il faut que tu viennes à la maison un de ces jours, j'ai un truc à te montrer…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu verras ! C'est mon père qui me l'a ramené de Sinnoh…

\- Un pokémon rare ?!

\- Tu es trop curieuse ! Passe à la maison demain, tu verras bien.

\- Bon, je passerais demain alors.

\- Très bien. Je dois te laisser, il est l'heure d'aller manger maintenant. A la prochaine, Elzounette ! dit-il en enjambant la barrière du jardin.

\- Au revoir, Matthew ! Et je m'appelle Elza, pas Elzounette !

\- C'est ça !

Elza le regarda s'éloigner le long du chemin et quand il tourna à l'angle de sa rue, elle sourit et se retourna vers son crocodile bleu.

\- Allons manger, Zan. Cet après-midi, entrainement intensif ! Il faut que je batte Matthew la prochaine fois. Peu importe son année d'avance sur nous… Il faut le vouloir, hein, Zan ? On va y arriver. Je crois…

Le kaiminus hocha la tête d'un air joyeux et suivit sa dresseuse jusqu'à la cuisine où ils s'installèrent pour le déjeuner.

Un troupeau de granivol passa en couinant au dessus de leurs têtes. Le soleil tapait sur la pelouse verte dans le jardin des Delouvre et pourtant dehors, Elza et Zan s'entrainaient. Elza avait remit sur pied une nouvelle poupée de paille, et le kaiminus enchainait ses attaques. Elza lui demandait d'aller plus vite, et plus vite encore. Ils firent une pause. Une pause courte. Elza revint vite avec un seau plein de bâtons qu'elle envoya avec force sur Zan qui n'eut d'autre choix que de tous les esquiver.

Quelquefois, le bâton touchait sa cible et le kaiminus tombait mollement dans l'herbe avec un petit cri. Elza se précipitait alors pour l'aider à se relever et elle pulvérisait sur ses bosses de la potion. Instantanément, il se sentait mieux et elle lui renvoyait des projectiles dès qu'il se remettait debout.

Son père passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte fenêtre :

\- Eh, Elza ! Fais doucement avec ton kaiminus ! Il est encore jeune, tu vas l'épuiser et après vous ne serez plus bon à rien l'un comme l'autre.

\- Oh, papa… Nous avons perdu notre premier match ce matin ! Il faut qu'on s'entraine dur pour rattraper notre retard par rapport à Matthew.

\- Là n'est pas la question, princesse. Ton pokémon est fatigué, il a besoin de repos. Vous avez travaillé toute l'après-midi. C'est trop dur pour son niveau, tu comprends ?

\- Oui…

\- Laisse le grandir un peu. Regarde, il tient à peine sur ses pattes !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Zan se vexa et il se mit en position de combat, comme s'il était prêt à refaire un entrainement sur-le-champ.

\- Tu vois, papa ! Zan va bien, il…

Sa phrase ne s'acheva pas, car le kaiminus tomba à la renverse, d'épuisement.

\- Oh ! Zan ? Tu vas bien ?

Elza se précipita sur lui.

\- Ha ha ! Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit. Il est courageux ton pokémon, mais il ne faut pas abuser des entrainements. Allez vous reposer.

\- Oui, papa.

Ce soir là, quand la lune éclaira Elza d'un rayon téméraire, Zan se promit de tout faire pour arriver au meilleur niveau. Il avait voulu s'entrainer pour faire plaisir à sa dresseuse, mais il n'avait pas tenu. Plus que de la tristesse envers le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi ni à battre germignon, ni à tenir l'entrainement, il ressentait une profonde honte. Il se sentit d'un coup incapable de réaliser les rêves de sa dresseuse et soupira de dépit.

Elza marmonna dans son sommeil :

\- Oui, Zan, tu vas tous les battre, j'ai confiance en toi… Hein, Zan, que tu vas tous les battre…

Le kaiminus pencha la tête et se retourna dans on panier d'osier. Il ignorait si elle y croyait vraiment, mais cette simple phrase, fut elle dans un rêve, lui redonna du baume au cœur. Il s'endormit en se promettant de s'entrainer dur pour qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Le lendemain, quand le réveil sonna, Elza sauta du lit du premier coup, en pleine forme. Zan s'étira en baillant bruyamment et se recoucha de l'autre côté.

\- Allez, gros fainéant ! Lève-toi ! Assena l'enfant.

Elza sauta dans son short et brossa ses cheveux. Elle descendit manger et prépara une gamelle de nourriture pour Zan. Celui-ci, fatigué, descendit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les yeux clos, les gestes patauds.

\- Eh bien, t'as fait la fête toute la soirée ou quoi ? Hier matin, c'est toi qui m'a mordu pour que je me lève ! Elza marqua une pose puis explosa de rire.- Si tu te voyais, Zan ! On dirait que tu dors debout...

Un ronflement lui répondit.

\- Ah.

Elza sonna chez Matthew en début d'après midi, Zan sur ses talons.

\- Tiens, bonjour Elza.

\- Madame Dikleen, bonjour ! Matthew est là ?

\- Oui, je vais l'appeler, entre une minute. Tu veux une limonade ?

\- Merci madame. Je veux bien. sourit Elza.

Madame Dikleen appela Matthew du bas des escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Elle en sortit une minute plus tard avec un verre de limonade où dansaient deux glaçons.

Matthew descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre au moment où Elza tendait la main pour récupérer son verre.

\- Ne cours _pas_ dans les escaliers, Matthew !

\- Oui, m'man ! Salut Elza ! Tu viens pour le cadeau de mon père ?

\- Bonjour Matthew. Oui, je suis très curieuse de voir ce que c'est !

\- Viens vite, alors. Il est dans ma chambre.

\- Pas de chahut les jeunes ! cria une voix masculine provenant du salon.- Je veux entendre mon film sans qu'il n'y ait de cataclysme depuis la chambre, c'est clair ? Il s'agit de la reconstitution de la découverte du mystérieux léviator rouge, c'est très important !

\- Oui, papa marmonna Matthew. Il se gratta la tête un instant en remontant les escaliers et demanda à Elza qui tenait Zan dans les bras :- Un léviator rouge… Tu y crois ? Je veux dire, déjà, voir un léviator doit être particulièrement impressionnant, mais _rouge_ !

\- Mmmh… C'est sûr, c'est bizarre. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il existe encore. Il y a eu beaucoup de bruit sur lui quand j'étais petite, je ne me souviens pas trop…

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Il me semblait qu'il avait disparu, maintenant. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'à capturé ?

\- Capturer un léviator ?! Si un homme comme ça existe, je veux bien vivre à ses côtés chaque jour pour apprendre tout de lui et réussir à obtenir une force digne d'un tel exploit.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que les léviator sont bleus et pas rouges, hein ?

\- Ouais.

Tous deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Un dresseur pouvait-il devenir fort au point de réussir à capturer un puissant léviator ? Elza sourit béatement. Bientôt elle commencerait son voyage initiatique, et peut-être qu'elle aussi elle capturerait un léviator. Ce jour là, elle pourrait dire qu'elle serait devenue vraiment, vraiment forte.

\- Le voilà ! Exulta Matthew.- Il s'agit d'un _œuf_ de pokémon !

\- Ca alors !

Elza n'en revint pas. Elle frôla l'objet du bout des doigts avec un air extatique sur le visage.

C'était un œuf ovale et gris, moucheté de petits points noirs.

\- Ca alors… je ne savais même pas que les pokémons pondaient des œufs !

\- Moi non plus. Mon père m'a ramené celui-là de Sinnoh il y a deux semaines. J'ignore même ce qu'i l'intérieur. Mon père dit que le lien qui uni un pokémon à son dresseur est fort, mais plus encore si le dresseur est là lors du jour de sa naissance…

\- C'est joli. Tu vas le garder, hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quel pokémon que ça soit, je le garderais pour toujours !

Matthew sembla flotter dans ses pensées, un sourire illuminait son visage rond. Contre toute attente, Matthew n'était pas du genre à aimer les pokémons puissants. Il les préférait petits et mignons. Le jour où il avait montré son germignon à Elza pour la première fois, elle avait trouvé le pokémon plante minuscule dans les bras potelés de son ami. Finalement, ça avait quelque chose de particulier de regarder un si grand garçon jouer avec un pokémon tout petit et mignon.

Il reposa la capsule de verre sur l'œuf gris. Elza regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était un peu désordonnée, et quelque chose attira son attention sur le bureau de Matthew : Un cahier était ouvert à la première page et il y avait écrit en pattes de mouches des renseignements sur… germignon !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh, ça. C'est mon cahier de note.

\- Je le vois bien. répliqua Elza.- Ca parle de germignon, non ?

\- Oui. Lis donc un peu, tu verras. Ce sont des observations que j'ai faites. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne regardait pas assez nos pokémons, en fait. J'ai donc noté jour après jour ce que je savais sur elle.

\- Elle ?! Mais, je croyais que germignon était un mâle !

\- Arrête, tu vas la vexer ! Moi aussi j'ai cru. Il n'empêche qu'elle n'a pas de… Enfin, tu vois. C'est une fille, mon père me l'a confirmé.

-Oh je vois.

Elza se saisit du cahier et put y lire :

 _Pokémon : Germignon_

 _Sexe : femelle_

 _Taille : 68cm_

 _Poids : 6,9kg_

 _Notes :_

 _Aime les fruits, surtout les bananes. Adore se lever aux aurores pour regarder le soleil se lever. Reste des heures allongée au soleil. Est de mauvaise humeur les jours de pluie._

 _Toucher doux, poils ras, couleur vert clair. Griffes avant : 1,1cm griffes arrières : 1,1cm. Queue : 4,3cm Dents : pointues._

 _Feuille sur le haut du crâne : 23,8cm, toucher rugueux, couleur vert foncé._

\- Bien sûr, c'est un brouillon. Quand je pourrais partir pour mon voyage, je ferais une fiche pour chaque pokémon que je verrais !

\- Ca alors, c'est une excellente idée !

\- Vrai ? Tu ne trouve pas ça ridicule ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire ! Tu veux faire la fiche de Zan ?

\- Oui !

Matthew se sentit important. Il inspira d'un coup et s'abaissa à la hauteur de Zan qui se laissa regarder sous toutes les coutures tandis que le garçon prenait ses mesures et notait rapidement des informations dans son cahier.

\- Couleur de la peau : bleue. Il marmonnait.- Ecailles lisses et brillantes, toucher plutôt rêche… Yeux en amande, rouges, pupille noire. Dents pointues. Griffes…

Elza le regarda faire pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Matthew arrêta de toucher Zan et lança gaiment :

\- Le reste, je ne peux pas l'écrire. Il s'agit de ton pokémon, toi seule peut me dire quel est son comportement journalier Envers toi, envers les autres, connus et inconnus, et cætera.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je reviendrais remplir le cahier alors !

\- Il est toujours sur le bureau, au cas où quelque chose me semble important à noter, je l'ai toujours sous la main.

Elza resta chez Matthew toute l'après midi. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, surtout de leur ambition de devenir Maître de la ligue. Puis, Elza demanda à Matthew quelles méthodes il avait utilisé pour entrainer son germignon. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il avait décidé de ne pas se presser. Il savait qu'il avait un an devant lui, alors il s'était fixé quatre jours d'entrainement par semaine.

Ces jours là, il se levait tôt et partait marcher dans la forêt avec germignon. Oui, juste marcher, parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire que c'était facile, même si ça le paraissait. Au bout d'une matinée de marche il pique niquait dans une clairière qu'il aimait beaucoup, les pieds nus dans les hautes herbes. Ce moment là, il le savourait, parce que germignon aimait le soleil, et lui aussi. Il confia à Elza que pour progresser, il fallait partager _quelque_ _chose_ avec son pokémon. Les bains de soleil, c'était le _truc_ que Matthew partageait avec germignon, c'était bon, c'était reposant. Il avoua qu'il adorait parler à son amie lors de ses moments là, mais que, bref, après tout ça – il rougit – il passait à l'entraînement.

Chaque jour il apportait un nouveau défi. _Parce que le pokémon apprend encore mieux s'il s'amuse,_ confia-t-il à Elza. En plus, l'après midi était joyeuse et l'on progressait sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Tu vois, Elzounette, il faut être rusé. Il faut avoir de l'imagination, aussi. Il ne s'agit pas de faire courir son pokémon toute la journée en espérant qu'il devienne aussi rapide que l'éclair.

\- Ca alors… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'entrainer son pokémon serait comme ça. avoua Elza.

Elle se rappela avec honte son après midi de la veille, passée à lancer des bâtons sur la tête de Zan en priant qu'il les esquive chaque fois. Elle tourna un regard gêné vers son pokémon qui sembla comprendre son malaise et lui tapota la jambe dans un geste réconfortant. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elza sourit piteusement.

\- Je suis désolée, Zan. Si j'avais su… Mais je me rattraperais. A partir de maintenant, les entrainements seront joyeux et créatifs !

\- C'est une bonne résolution. Annonça une voix derrière Elza.

\- Monsieur Dikleen !

\- Comment vas-tu, Elza ?

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Je vois que tu as reçu ton premier pokémon. C'est un joli kaiminus. Il deviendra un beau et fort _aligatueur_.

\- Vraiment ?!

\- Sans doute, si tu le soignes correctement, et que vous vous entrainez beaucoup.

\- Ca alors…

\- Papa, tu crois que germignon évoluera aussi ? Ca fait un an que je l'entraîne, il ne change pas de forme…

\- Tu crois que c'est si rapide, fiston ? répliqua monsieur Dikleen.- Il faut du temps et de la patience pour qu'un pokémon évolue. Ne sois donc pas si pressé.

\- Je souhaite tellement voir une évolution, papa ! Ca doit être magique à voir…

\- Ca l'est, Matthew. Mais avant cela, occupe toi donc de ton œuf. Il ne devrait plus tarder à éclore maintenant. D'ici une semaine je pense que tu seras en possession d'un très, très beau spécimen de pokémon rare.

\- Rare ?! Vraiment rare ?

\- Sans doute. Tous les pokémons sont uniques et rares aux yeux de leur dresseur, non ? Il rit.- Les œufs de célébi n'existent pas, fils. Aime ton pokémon quel qu'il soit.

\- Pour sûr ! T'en fais pas, P'pa.

\- Bien, bien. Je vais vous laisser, jeunes gens. Elza, au plaisir. dit-il en quittant la chambre.

\- Je crois qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un pokémon rare, en fait. Papa voulait juste dire qu'il serait exceptionnel à mes yeux, hein ?

\- Peut-être. Tu es déçu ?

\- Non…

\- Matthew, peu importe de quel pokémon il s'agit. Tu sais qu'il vient de Sinnoh, hein ? Il sera d'une rareté inestimable pour nous tous de Johto.

\- Mais, c'est vrai, ça !

\- Alors, tu vois.

\- Peut être que c'est un léviator rouge ?

\- Les léviator vivent partout, pourquoi le faire venir de Sinnoh ?

\- Oh. Bien sûr. Et bien, on verra.

\- Oui. Tu m'appelleras, dis, quand il éclora ?

\- Bien sûr ! Compte sur moi.

\- Chouette ! Bon, je dois y aller. Il se fait tard, et je dois rentrer manger. Tu viens, Zan ? Salut, Matthew, à la prochaine fois !

\- Salut, Elzounette ! Entraîne-toi bien !

\- Compte sur moi !

Elza sortit rapidement. Matthew, lui, resta un instant rêveur et toute la nuit durant, il se rêva chevauchant un léviator aux reflets pourpres dans les écumes de la mer.


	3. Pokéball, GO !

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **H-Voyage**

\- Comment va Goinfrex ? demanda Elza.

Ils s'étaient assis autour d'un feu de bois, dans une clairière. Le soleil déclinait lentement vers l'ouest et les hoothoot commençaient à hululer sous la lune encore faible. Après avoir marché quelques heures, ils avaient décidé de faire leur premier campement, non sans une certaine excitation. Mais maintenant que la tente était montée et que le feu craquait doucement près d'eux, ils réalisaient qu'ils allaient devoir vivre des mois sans abri décent. Ils allaient devoir supporter la pluie, le froid, la chaleur étouffante, les pokémons sauvages, la petite toile de tente et les couvertures qui grattent…

Aussi, pour combler cette gêne qui s'insinuait en eux, Elza avait demandé des nouvelles.

\- Il va bien ! Tiens, appelons-les ! Comme ça je pourrais voir ton loupio !

\- Il s'appelle Chinchou, corrigea t- elle. Mes amis, en avant !

Matthew appela aussi ses pokémons. Les pokéballs s'ouvrirent et il en sortit germignon, goinfrex et Chinchou. Zan était déjà aux côtés d'Elza.

\- OH ! s'écria Matthew. Il est adorable !

\- Goinfreeex ! » Gémit Elza. Tu es tellement chou ! Viens voir ici que je te fasse un câlin !

\- Elzounette, tu permets ? Je voudrais observer Chinchou. Ses poches pleines d'électricité, ça me fascine !

\- Bien sûr.

Matthew se saisit du pokémon tout rond et l'examina. Il sortit son cahier et y nota un tas de détails. Elza continuait de gratter le haut du crâne de goinfrex sous l'œil jaloux de Zan qui boudait un peu plus loin.

Soudain Matthew toucha une de ses antennes électriques. Aussitôt, sans se contrôler, Chinchou lâcha une attaque électrique.

\- Waaaarg ! hurla Matthew.

\- Chinchou ! Ca va pas ?!

Elza se précipita vers son ami.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Au top… ironisa t-il.

\- Chinchou ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

\- Laisse, il ne contrôle pas ça.

\- Il le faut ! C'est dangereux ! Chinchou, je veux que tu essayes de ne pas blesser chaque personne qui te touche. C'est clair ?

Le pauvre loupio ne savait plus comment se faire plus petit. Il se sentit mal de se faire disputer et, surprenant tout le monde, il éclata en sanglots.

Elza sursauta.

\- Chinchou ? Ne pleure pas ! Nous allons nous entraîner pour ça… Je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ?

Matthew ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout le monde se senti gêné par les pleurs du pokémon. Mais goinfrex descendit des bras d'Elza et marcha jusqu'à Chinchou. Il lui fit un long discours auquel Zan et germignon acquiescèrent vivement. Les deux enfants ne comprenaient rien, mais goinfrex semblait inspiré il faisait de grands gestes avec les bras, parlait fort et riait quelque fois. Finalement, Chinchou sourit et alla vers Elza.

Il s'approcha près d'elle et écarta les antennes, comme un signe d'appel. Elza sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle prit la petite boule dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin.

\- Oh, Chinchou… Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Nous allons simplement nous entraîner pour ne pas reproduire ça…

Matthew assista à la scène émerveillé. La douleur piquante à sa main, là où il avait caressé le loupio, avait disparu et il sauta sur son cahier pour y noter rapidement tout ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Tu vois, Elza, c'est bien la preuve que les pokémons ont aussi leur caractère, comme les humains.

\- Ah, bon ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vois que tu as écrit pour Zan : _Adore faire la grasse matinée_. c'est une caractéristique propre à Zan, puisque germignon, elle, préfère se lever avant le soleil pour aller dehors et le regarder se lever.

\- Ah, oui. Maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Les pokémons, en fait, ont une personnalité propre à chacun d'eux. C'est fascinant…

\- Oui… souffla Elza. Tu as raison, je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Matthew ne répondit pas. Il observa Chinchou dans les bras d'Elza, et Zan qui semblait voir la fin du monde en les regardant aussi, de loin.

\- Elza… murmura Matthew. Elza, Zan est jaloux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Elza sans comprendre.

\- Regarde-le. On dirait que tu viens de le priver de tous les Noëls jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elza se retourna brusquement pour voir Zan. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit Chinchou dans ses bras, et Chinchou sembla gêné. Il descendit des bras d'Elza et alla voir Zan pour parler. Celui-ci l'ignora superbement la première minute mais Chinchou le tira vers Elza. Il fit signe à sa dresseuse et elle sourit largement.

\- Chinchou a raison, Zan. Dans mes bras il y a de la place pour deux. Et dans mon cœur, il y aura toujours une _énorme_ place pour toi.

Zan rougit, les yeux embués, et se jeta dans les bras de sa dresseuse. Chinchou le suivi, satisfait, et Elza les enserra en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Elle réalisa alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle côtoyait Zan chaque jour. Ils partageaient tout, ils s'entrainaient dur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, et elle fut touchée qu'il en soit finalement de même de son côté.

\- Tu sais, Zan, je vais capturer plein de pokémons, hein ? Tu vas m'aider, et nous deviendrons tous amis. Mais tu seras toujours mon premier pokémon. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. D'accord ?

Le soleil disparu sur cette promesse, et quand la lune fut bien haut dans les étoiles, tous s'endormirent, les uns contre les autres.

Ils avaient mal dormi.

Ils avaient eu froid, et la tente était inconfortable. Tous les pokémons étaient rentrés dans leurs pokéballs, même Zan.

Quand Elza se leva, elle était de mauvaise humeur, et l'idée qu'elle n'aurait rien à petit-déjeuner la renfrogna d'avantage. Matthew avait sa tête des mauvais jours, les cheveux plus ébouriffés encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Il sortit une barre vitaminée de son sac et en donna la moitié à Elza qui grogna vaguement pour le remercier. Ils avaient de grands cernes, les traits tirés, les cheveux éparpillés.

Après ce maigre repas, Elza attacha ses cheveux avec ses élastiques et aida Matthew à ranger le campement. Tout se fit dans un silence de mort.

Ils avaient tout rangé, et jeté du sable sur les cendres du feu. Maugréant, ils se mirent en route.

\- Et, alors, quelle nuit épouvantable…

\- Ca, tu l'as dit. J'ai mal partout.

\- Ouais, moi aussi…

Les deux enfants marchaient au cœur de la forêt depuis quelques heures, dans le silence feutré des respirations rapides et des pas sur le chemin terreux. Zan avait élu domicile dans sa pokéball, décidant, non sans un air moqueur, de voyager confortable pendant qu'Elza marchait pour lui.

Les branches des arbres étaient touffues et vertes, et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Heureusement, la fraîcheur du vent leur faisait du bien. Elza avait noué un bandana sur sa tête pour ne pas avoir à souffrir d'une insolation, et Matthew s'était offert le luxe de porter un short au lieu de son habituel jean.

Soudain, interrompant leur harassante progression, ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler.

\- Hootyyy ? Hooty, tu es là ? _Hooty_ ?

Elza et Matthew pilèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voix et trouvèrent un garçon aux cheveux bleus et ébouriffés. Celui-ci semblait anxieux, il regardait partout autour de lui, et il se précipita vers Elza et Matthew quand il les aperçu.

\- Hey, vous deux ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un hoothoot avec un badge _H-Voyage_ jaune, s'il-vous-plait ?!

Il parlait rapidement, et regardait partout autour de lui en même temps.

Elza fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah, non, désolée… Mais on peut peut-être t'aider ?

\- Je… Oh, vous feriez ça ?!

Son visage s'illumina.

\- Bien sûr, affirma Matthew. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh, la, la…

L'inconnu s'adossa à un arbre, et s'essuya les yeux de fatigue.

\- Mais je suis malpoli. Je m'appelle Keddy, et vous ?

\- Moi c'est Elza, et lui c'est Matthew. On est en voyage pour devenir Maîtres de la Ligue Pokémon !

\- Quel projet ! Ca ne sera pas une mince affaire. Moi, je suis éleveur de hoothoot spécialisés dans le transport de lettres.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?

\- Et bien, c'est mon père qui a eu cette idée. Il a voyagé à Hoenn, et là-bas, les gens s'envoient des messages en se servant de pokémons appelés _goelise_. Il a pensé que ça pourrait être pas mal de faire profiter la région Johto de ce moyen de transport, alors quand il est revenu, il a capturé les pokémons oiseau les plus communs de la région et il a commencé à les dresser.

\- Ca alors ! s'exclama Elza, ébahie. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire tout ça avec un pokémon vol !

\- Il fallait y penser, c'est sûr. Finalement, les hoothoot se sont reproduits et maintenant, on a une cinquantaine d'oiseaux dressés, qui connaissent parfaitement la région, et peuvent apporter une lettre par n'importe quel temps, de jour comme de nuit… Et surtout de nuit, en fait.

\- Ah bon ? Ils ne préfèrent pas travailler le jour ?

\- les hoothoot sont des pokémons nocturnes. A l'état sauvage, ils vivent la nuit, et dorment le jour.

\- Je ne savais pas, admit Matthew. Et en fait, tu as perdu un hoothoot ?

Keddy sembla se souvenir de sa raison en forêt et il sauta sur ses jambes.

\- Hooty. J'ai perdu Hooty… Non, en fait, il s'est probablement perdu tout seul.

Son regard s'assombrit. Il soupira et récita :

\- L'histoire, c'est que pour mes treize ans, mon père m'a offert deux bébés hoothoot. Un mâle, et une femelle. Il m'a dit que si j'arrivais à les élever pour le courrier, et à les faire reproduire, il accepterait que je l'aide plus tard. J'étais tellement content ! J'ai eu de très bons résultats avec ma femelle, Rose, mais le mâle a toujours eu un problème.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Aucun sens de l'orientation ! Pire, il oublie. Il a des _trous_ _de_ _mémoire_ ! 'Jamais vu ça avant.

\- Il perd la mémoire ?! Ca alors, c'est vraiment bizarre !

\- Oui. J'ai refait un test hier soir. Je l'ai envoyé à Mauville pour qu'il dépose une lettre à ma cousine, et qu'il revienne. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je lui ai téléphoné ce matin, et elle ne l'a pas vu…

Keddy recommença à chercher.

\- Il ne doit pas être loin. Je le retrouve souvent par ici. Vous m'aidez ?

\- Bien sûr !

Matthew commença lui aussi à regarder autour de lui. Mais Elza ne bougea pas.

\- Dis donc, Keddy. Ta femelle ne pourrait pas le retrouver ?

\- Rose ? Oh, j'ai déjà essayé…

Il eut un sourire amer.

\- …elle refuse.

\- Quoi ?!

\- En fait, elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Elle le trouve ridicule, sans doute. Quand je lui ai demandé de le chercher avec moi, elle est tout simplement retournée dans sa pokéball !

\- Oh ! Ca me choque un peu… avoua Elza.

\- Il ne faut pas. Je la comprends un peu. Et puis, de toute façon, à part ce petit souci, Rose est parfaite. Elle vole bien, et sur de longues distances. Elle ne s'est jamais perdue. C'est un bon pokémon.

\- Mouais. Mais si ton hoothoot a des problèmes ? Rose sera responsable, non ?

\- Il ne faut pas mettre la faute sur son pokémon ! C'est à moi de le retrouver, je suis son dresseur. Et c'est à Hooty de ne plus se perdre… ajouta-t-il.

Les trois enfants se mirent en quête du hoothoot. Ils fouillaient les buissons, les branches des arbres, les moindres recoins. Peut-être qu'Hooty était blessé ? Keddy pressa le pas et les deux autres durent presque courir pour suivre sa cadence.

Après de longues recherches, ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour manger. Midi était passé depuis longtemps, et ils mourraient tous de faim, aussi Keddy leur offrit ce qu'il avait emporté. Ils se régalèrent avec un peu de pain, de la charcuterie et du jus de pomme.

\- Enfin un bon repas ! sourit Elza. Ca me manquait.

\- On est partis hier, Elzounette, il va falloir t'y faire, on ne va pas manger comme ça chaque jour.

\- Oh…

Elle baissa les épaules, déçue.

Keddy rangea rapidement les emballages vides dans son sac et, sans attendre que Matthew ou Elza ne se soient levés, repartit d'un pas vif.

\- Hooty ? Tu es là ? Allez, viens !

Les kilomètres se succédaient. La fatigue de la nuit, trop courte pour Elza et Matthew, se faisait mesquinement ressentir.

\- Hooty ? appela Elza. Youhou ?

Matthew scruta un autre arbre du regard. Soudain, un cri de triomphe surgit du côté de Keddy.

\- HOOTY ! Il est là, venez !

Matthew et Elza se précipitèrent vers l'appel.

Ils trouvèrent Keddy souriant, et sur son poing levé, un hoothoot avec un badge jaune et brillant.

\- Il était dans cet arbre. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, Hooty !

Keddy serra son pokémon dans les bras.

\- Allez, c'est terminé. Nous allons rentrer.

Le pokémon semblait accablé d'avoir causé tellement de soucis. Il avait un air bizarre, avec de grands yeux humides. Il rentra dans sa pokéball et Keddy annonça :

\- Merci les amis. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé.

\- On n'a servi à rien… marmonna Matthew.

\- Vous avez cherché ! Vous l'auriez peut-être trouvé aussi. Dans tous les cas, je vous invite chez moi ! Ca n'est plus très loin, avec tout ce qu'on a marché. On a beaucoup tourné en rond.

Elza accepta vivement. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la maison de Keddy qui avait retrouvé une allure normale, et semblait beaucoup plus joyeux.

Au détour d'un chemin, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Elza. Quelque chose de brillant.

\- Regardez là-bas ! On dirait comme de l'or !

\- Mais oui, alors ! s'exclama Keddy. Je n'avais pas vu ça avant !

\- Il faut aller voir ce que c'est, annonça Matthew. Mais…

\- Attention ! cria Keddy. Il y a un ravin ici !

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire ! balbutia Matthew. J'ai failli tomber dedans ! On ne peut pas aller chercher ce truc qui brille, il est de l'autre côté. Il n'y a pas de pont ?

\- Les autorités n'ont jamais voulu faire un pont. Il y a un troupeau de soporifik très méchant là-bas, et nous les laissons tranquilles, comme ça. Au pire, l'autre côté est relié par la route, beaucoup plus au nord.

\- Adieu, trésor ! ironisa Elza.

\- Non, attendez ! J'ai la solution. Rose, en avant ! cria Keddy.

Un hoothoot jaillit de la pokéball en hululant doucement. Keddy lui ordonna de ramener, si elle le pouvait, cet étrange trésor qui brillait. Rose s'élança par-dessus le précipice.

\- Comme c'est pratique ! s'émerveilla Elza. Prend-en de la graine, Zan ! dit-elle à sa pokéball.

Elle ignorait s'il l'entendait, mais elle rit bêtement tout de même.

Rose voleta un instant autour de l'objet puis essaya de le récupérer à l'aide de son bec. Mais d'un coup, une cage surgit des parois du ravin et elle fut capturée.

\- ROSE ! Hurla Keddy.

La cage pendait le long d'une chaine, elle dansait sur le vide. Rose se débattait à l'intérieur.

\- Rose, arrête ! Tu vas te blesser ! Reviens !

Keddy essaya sans succès de récupérer Rose. Le faisceau lumineux n'atteignait pas sa cible, trop loin.

\- T'inquiète pas, on va t'aider ! Hooty, _GO_ ! Va aider Rose !

Hooty vola aussi vite qu'il put vers son amie. Il resta cependant en vol stationnaire près de la cage, se demandant ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

Keddy hurla :

\- Aide-là ! Essaye de briser les barreaux ! Vive-attaque !

Elza et Matthew assistaient, impuissants, aux tentatives de Hooty pour défaire la prison de Rose.

Celle-ci encaissait les contrecoups comme elle pouvait, mais un craquement explosif fit cesser brusquement les assauts de Hooty.

\- ROSE ! Hurla encore Keddy. Est-ce que ça va ?!

\- Oh non ! Elle s'est cassé l'aile !

Elza était horrifée.

Rose poussa un long cri qui fit frissonner les trois enfants.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un aille ouvrir cette cage ! gémit Matthew.

\- Oui, mais pour cela il faut la clef, et il faut être de l'autre côté ! sanglota Elza.

\- Hooty ! Vole à la maison, _maintenant_ ! Il le faut, il faut trouver de l'aide ! Va chercher papa !

Keddy griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier sorti de son sac et l'accrocha sur la patte du hoothoot. Celui-ci ne semblait pas tellement rassuré. La perspective de devoir voler, sur une distance courte, certes, mais pour une raison si importante ! Il eut peur pour Rose, peur de ne pas y arriver. Mais la voix de Keddy, qui lui soufflait à l'oreille des encouragements, lui donna le courage de décoller. De toute façon, il ne _devait_ _pas_ échouer.

La chaine crissait. Au bout, dans la cage, Rose était ballotée au gré du vent. Elle ne faisait plus de bruit, mais son regard était rivé vers Keddy. Un moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait tenir encore, le temps que les secours arrivent.

Les enfants attendaient, crispés.

Zan était sorti de sa ball pour tenir compagnie à Elza qui se sentait mal. Rose souffrait par sa faute. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été curieuse comme ça ! Peu importait cet éclat, elle n'aurait même pas du y faire attention ! Elle eut un haut le cœur en imaginant Zan à la place de Rose.

Quand Hooty revint, il était seul. Au moins, il était revenu.

Elza commençait à désespérer mais Keddy semblait ravi.

\- Il a réussi !

\- Mais il est seul !

\- Le mot n'est plus à sa patte ! Il est revenu, et j'ai confiance en lui. Hooty, je suis fier de toi !

Le hibou hulula doucement. Il allait poser son bec contre la joue de Keddy, comme reconnaissance, mais il s'envola brusquement d'un battement d'aile. Il passa par-dessus le précipice et s'arrêta dans les airs, au dessus de la cage de Rose. Un peu plus loin, une bande de soporifik avançait, menaçante.

\- Oh, non, Rose ! Ils veulent l'attaquer !

\- Tu crois que ce sont eux qui ont posé le piège ?! demanda Elza.

\- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Matthew. Ils ne savent sûrement pas se servir d'une cage avec un verrou.

En voyant Hooty, les soporifik s'arrêtèrent, hésitants. Puis plusieurs d'entre eux se renfrognèrent. Ils tentèrent d'avancer encore pour attaquer Rose, qui se trouvait impunément sur leur territoire.

L'un d'eux attaqua. Hooty ne le laissa pas faire. Il s'interposa à sa charge, et riposta par un coup de bec. Il comptait bien leur faire comprendre que personne ne ferait de mal à Rose, mais les soporifik en décidèrent autrement.

Impuissants, les enfants regardèrent Hooty livrer une rude bataille contre un troupeau de pokémons sauvages et méchants. Il ne laissait aucun soporifik s'approcher de la cage. Il encaissait les coups, les rendait au centuple. Il volait partout, rapidement, donnant des coups de bec par-ci et des coups de griffe par là.

Rose le regarda faire, émue. Jamais elle n'avait vu cette ombre de hoothoot agir de la sorte. Elle l'avait toujours connu poltron et tête en l'air. Elle semblait fascinée par le match, par tout ce qu'il donnait pour la défendre. Un instant, son aile cessa de lui faire mal.

\- Regardez Rose… murmura Elza. On dirait qu'elle admire Hooty.

\- C'est vrai, ça. Et bien, tant mieux ! Vas-y Hooty, tu peux les tenir encore écartés ! Les secours vont arriver, j'en suis sûr !

Hooty commençait à peiner. Chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort considérable. Les soporifik ne semblaient pas même fatigués, mais lui devait essuyer les assauts répétés de tout un troupeau. Lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il allait chuter, de fatigue, et que des points noirs commençaient à danser dans son champ de vision, les secours arrivèrent.

\- Hey, les jeunes ! Tenez bon ! cria une voix.

\- Papa !

Keddy se précipita vers son père. Celui-ci descendit de sa camionnette en sautant et salua brièvement Elza et Matthew. Il se rapprocha du bord de la falaise et lança d'une voix rauque :

\- Monsieur Petterson va venir secourir Rose. Je l'ai déjà appelé, il va venir de l'autre côté et… bon sang, satané bande de soporifik ! grinça-t-il en apercevant le combat de Hooty de l'autre côté du ravin. En avant, Noarfang !

Un immense hibou au plumage marron surgit de la pokéball du père de Keddy dans un éclair rougeoyant. Il fonça vers les soporifik et les chassa d'une charge rapide et précise.

Effrayés de cette puissance nouvelle, les gros pokémons psy s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

Rose s'émerveilla devant le Noarfang. Il était grand, et bien plus fort qu'un hoothoot !

Elza et Matthew aussi étaient subjugués. Un pokémon évolué. Un pokémon, appartenant à quelqu'un, et possédant suffisamment d'expérience pour chasser tout un troupeau de pokémon agressif là où Hooty avait presque échoué. Le père de Keddy leur sembla être comme un héros. Ils s'imaginèrent les heures d'entraînement qu'il y avait derrière une telle maîtrise de son compagnon.

A côté d'Elza, Zan soupira d'envie.

La vieille voiture rouillée de monsieur Petterson arriva en cahotant dans les broussailles. Ses pneus crissèrent et menacèrent de faire tomber quelques roches lorsque celui-ci freina trop près du gouffre. Il sortit de sa voiture, et après avoir brièvement salué tout le monde de l'autre côté du vide, il sortit de sa poche un grand trousseau de clef. Il se pencha par-dessus la cage et ouvrit la serrure avant d'en sortir précautionneusement Rose qui criait de douleur.

Keddy se boucha les oreilles. Tout le monde remonta dans la camionnette du père de Keddy et ils descendirent au Centre Pokémon le plus proche. De l'autre côté, monsieur Petterson fit de même.

Le Centre Pokémon le plus proche se trouvait à Ville Griotte. Finalement, ça arrangeait un peu Elza et Matthew puisque c'était là qu'ils allaient, mais l'état critique dans lequel devait se trouver Rose leur ôta toute pensée positive de la tête. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la profondeur de sa blessure, mais Keddy était blanc. Il respirait vite, Hooty sur ses genoux, épuisé mais ne voulant pas retourner dans sa ball tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles de Rose.

La camionnette se gara maladroitement devant le Centre où une infirmière Joëlle les accueillit immédiatement et emmena Hooty pour lui administrer les soins les plus urgents.

La voiture de monsieur Petterson arriva une minute plus tard. Il en sortit rapidement, avec une couverture roulée en boule dans laquelle se tenait Rose qui avait perdu connaissance. L'infirmière s'en occupa aussitôt en poussant des cris suraigus.

\- Oh, mon dieu ! Mais ce pokémon est dans un état critique ! _Vous_ _attendez_ - _là_ !

Son ton était ferme. Leveinard l'accompagna et ils s'enfermèrent avec les deux hiboux dans la salle des urgences dont la petite lumière rouge s'alluma d'un air malveillant.

Monsieur Petterson ne savait plus comment s'excuser.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut assit sur les sofas roses du Centre Pokémon, celui-ci s'était mit à bégayer des excuses envers Keddy et on père.

\- Si j'avais pu me douter… oh, je suis _tellement_ désolé… Tout est de ma faute.

Il jouait maladroitement avec son chapeau de paille rapiécé.

\- Je ne comprends pas, monsieur, dit Keddy. Qu'est-ce qui est de votre faute ?

\- C'est moi qui ai posé ces pièges…

\- _Quoi_ ?!

\- C'est pour capturer les ratattas ! Ils saccagent les champs et viennent manger dans les granges de nos Ecremeuh, alors on a pensé, avec quelques amis fermiers, que si on mettait un appât brillant près d'une cage, on réussirait à capturer ces ratattas pour les relâcher dans une autre région où ils ne dérangeraient personne…

\- Mais… Ça ressemblait à de l'or !

\- Oui, c'est là notre erreur. Si j'avais su qu'en faisant des appâts dorés nous attirerions le regard des promeneurs… C'était évident, pourtant. C'est une erreur bête.

\- Oh. Mais… Ces cages sont suspendues dans le vide !

\- Ah, ça. Ces satanés ratatta ont une trouille bleue du vide. Des qu'ils se rendent comptent qu'il n'y a plus rien sous leur pattes, ils se bloquent et ne bougent plus d'un poil. C'était pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent en essayant de sortir de la cage comme… ton hoothoot. Je suis désolé, petit.

\- Ca n'est pas grave, monsieur, répondit doucement Keddy, les yeux baissés. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Elza portait Zan dans ses bras. Son cœur battait vite.

Pourrait-elle supporter de voir son cher compagnon souffrir ainsi, un jour ?

Elle songea qu'un K-O valait mieux qu'une blessure profonde, puisque le pokémon était simplement sonné. Mais il se réveillait aussitôt, et une potion suffisait à le remettre sur pied. Elle se dit qu'il était quand même horrible de faire se battre jusqu'au K-O un pokémon, bien que ceux-ci n'en semblaient pas tristes. Au contraire, un grand nombre se sentait fier de se battre pour faire plaisir à leur dresseur.

Alors c'était ça qu'un dresseur était ? Un humain qui souhaitait gagner. Et son pokémon ? Une machine à gagner qui ne voyait intérêt, la plupart du temps, qu'au sourire de son dresseur lorsque la photo ornait un écran géant et que l'arbitre criait dans son micro : « La victoire revient à Elza de Doublonville ! ». Pas un mot pour le pokémon. Seulement un sourire du dresseur, un merci, un câlin. Pas de gloire pour le pokémon, mais une friandise supplémentaire, un regard satisfait.

Fallait-il encourager cela ? Les pokémons étaient-ils vraiment heureux ?

Elza se dit que oui. Zan avait été tellement fier de lui quand il avait battu Chinchou.

Chinchou lui-même avait été si content qu'Elza le prenne sous son aile alors qu'elle l'avait épuisé de ses forces.

Se rebeller contre cette organisation millénaire relèverait de l'absurde. Elza sourit. Elle se jura de ne jamais forcer un de ses pokémon à combattre s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Elle serra sa prise sur Zan et lui fit un bisou timide sur le dessus du crâne. Il rougit de plaisir.

\- Keddy, dit l'infirmière en sortant de la salle de soins au bout de longues heures. Ton hoothoot mâle va bien, il lui faudra du repos.

\- Oh, merci, infirmière Joëlle !

Keddy se précipita vers elle et pris son pokémon dans les bras. Il le serra contre son cœur et soupira de soulagement.

\- Hooty… Reviens, allez.

Le pokémon disparut dans une lumière rouge.

\- Mais… ta femelle ne s'en remettra pas si vite. Son aile a été brisée en deux net, et elle ne devra pas voler pendant de longues semaines.

\- …

\- En revanche, elle s'en remettra bien, je te le promets. D'ici deux mois, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci, infirmière Joëlle. Merci infiniment.

\- De rien, Keddy. Rose est là-bas. Laisse-la se reposer pour le moment.

\- D'accord.

Keddy sourit vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Elza et Matthew l'avait rencontré. Il soupira de soulagement et porta la main à son cœur.

\- Merci, mes pokémons vont bien. Je suis soulagé.

Monsieur Petterson se leva.

\- Je suis désolé encore de vous avoir causé tous ces soucis.

\- Non, dit Elza. C'est de ma faute, je suis trop curieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez installé ce piège, insista Petterson. Ne discutez pas. Pour me racheter, je peux vous conduire jusqu'à la prochaine ville, en voiture.

\- Vraiment, vous feriez ça ?! demanda Matthew.

\- C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Mais Keddy ne va pas venir… fit remarquer Elza.

\- Non, en effet, je ne viendrais pas, sourit le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, Monsieur, et je serais ravi pour eux si vous les emmeniez jusqu'à Mauville.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as besoin d'un dédommagement ?

\- Monsieur Petterson, intervint le père de Keddy. Ça ira très bien. Les oiseaux vont bien et vous n'êtes pas responsable de cet accident.

\- Mmmh…

\- Keddy va rentrer avec moi, maintenant, hein ?

\- Oui p'pa !

Tous sortirent.

\- Bon, et bien, merci pour tout, les amis ! annonça Keddy.

\- Heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Matthew.

Ils se serrèrent la main, tous les trois, avec un sourire franc.

\- Bonne chance avec tes hoothoot !

\- Et vous deux, bonne chance pour la Ligue Pokémon !

Les enfants se séparèrent et montèrent chacun dans leur voiture.

La camionnette _H-Voyage_ démarra. Les vitres baissées, ils se firent des signes de main tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière. La voiture de Monsieur Petterson n'avait pas bougé.

L'infirmière retourna auprès de Rose qui restait pour une nuit au Centre, Leveinard derrière elle.

Monsieur Petterson démarra. Le moteur toussa une fois, puis se mit en route.

\- C'est une vieille bécane, mais elle ferait le tour du monde ! plaisanta t-il en tapotant le volant.

La voiture cala.

\- Bon, elle râlerait sur les derniers mètres…

Il fronça les sourcils et redémarra.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, les jeunes ! Ca va aller !

Elza et Matthew se regardèrent, inquiets.

\- En route pour Mauville !

Et la voiture s'ébroua dans un bruit de ferraille.


	4. H-Voyage

**Chapitre 4**

 **La Coordinatrice et le Maître Pokémon**

Monsieur Petterson n'avait pas d'âge. Tantôt il semblait avoir trente ans, tantôt ses rides autour des yeux lui donnaient un air centenaire. Visuellement, monsieur Petterson avait tout l'air d'un fermier : ce qu'il était et qu'il vantait sans honte.

\- Mes ecremeuh sont les plus gentilles des vaches ! Elles m'donnent du bon lait, mes dames, plein d'onctuosité et de goût. Il le répétait souvent.

Il était châtain, et quelques cheveux blancs parsemaient ses tempes. Sur son crâne, son chapeau rapiécé le protégeait plus ou moins du soleil de l'été. Il avait une vieille chemise et un pantalon gris à bretelle, à la ceinture duquel pendaient quelques pokéballs écaillées.

Mais ce qui semblait en plus mauvais état, c'était bien sa voiture : un tas de taule cabossé et rouillé, qui grinçait et menaçait à tout moment de caler. Cependant, c'était le seul moyen de transport du fermier et il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Y'a longtemps, j'ai fait le tour du monde avec ma belle bécane. On en a vu des trucs, tous les deux. Des gens de toutes les origines et de toutes les couleurs. Des pokémons aussi bizarres les uns que les autres !

Et il racontait quelques aventures aux enfants qui en rêvaient, les yeux dans le vague, secoués par les soubresauts de la voiture qui broutait à chaque crevasse.

Tandis qu'ils roulaient péniblement sur le chemin caillouteux, leur voiture croisa un convoi de camions sur laquelle était inscrit en grosses lettres jaunes « SCOD ». Monsieur Petterson se gara dans les broussailles pour les laisser passer. Elza compta les engins. Un, deux, trois… ça n'en finissait plus ! En tout, neuf camions croisèrent leur route.

Un tel déplacement surprit tout le monde.

\- Ca alors ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de camions de ma vie ! s'exclama Elza. Vous croyez que c'est un très grand cirque ?

\- Non, Elzounette. Un cirque ne va pas avec des camions totalement bâchés.

\- Matthew a raison. C'est pas courant en tout cas !

\- C'est peut-être des engins de chantier ? Regardez, celui-là n'est pas comme les autres, il possède une grue. Ils vont construire quelque chose !

\- Bin, en tout cas, ça va être plutôt grand leur chose, dit pensivement Elza.

Ils reprirent leur route.

Il leur fallut une heure de plus pour arriver à Mauville.

\- Bon, les jeunes ! Mes belles ecremeuh m'attendent à la maison, vous voyez ? Je vous laisse ici, annonça monsieur Petterson avec un signe de main.

\- Merci pour tout, monsieur ! sourit Elza. Vous nous avez évité des heures de marche !

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire… marmonna-t-il, gêné.

\- Au revoir, monsieur Petterson !

Les enfants lui firent de grands signes de la main tandis que la voiture s'éloignait en crachant d'inquiétants nuages de fumée noire.

Elza et Matthew se regardèrent. Tous les deux, à cet instant, n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : le match qui les opposerait à Albert, le champion de l'arène locale. C'était à tous les deux leur premier match contre un champion, et l'envie de se donner à fond les fit trembler d'anticipation.

D'abord, ils se rendirent tous les deux au Centre Pokémon pour se reposer. Car bien que la gentillesse de monsieur Petterson fût grande, la voiture bringuebalante n'en restait pas moins d'un confort tout relatif. Ils décidèrent donc de passer la nuit dans les chambres du Centre pour se reposer. Ils s'endormirent sans mal, savourant le plaisir d'allonger totalement les jambes dans un lit qui ne sautait pas à chaque aspérité de la route.

Le lendemain, le soleil était bien haut quand Elza consentit à descendre du lit. Elle avait des courbatures partout à cause du voyage houleux, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle enfilait les baskets de Matthew au lieu des siennes. Qui étaient juste un peu plus loin, par là. Elle grogna et changea les chaussures.

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, Elza était redevenue humaine, et bien que chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque lui fasse faire la grimace, elle pouvait s'exprimer correctement et ne confondait plus les objets.

Elle rejoignit Matthew aux alentours de midi. Il était déjà dehors, près de la Tour Chéliflor, et semblait en pleine conversation avec un homme.

\- Bonjour, Matthew. Monsieur, salua-t-elle poliment.

\- Salut, Elzounette ! Je te présente Vladimir. C'est un sage de la Tour Chétiflor !

\- Enchantée.

\- Moi de même. Je discutais avec votre ami d'un problème récent que l'on a.

\- Ah, bon ?

\- Oui, reprit Matthew. Tu te souviens de tous ces camions qu'on a vu l'autre jour ? Et bien, il y en a d'autres ici. Ils construisent quelque chose. Vladimir m'expliquait que ces engins gênent beaucoup la faune alentour…

\- Vous savez ce qu'ils sont en train de construire ? demanda Elza, surprise.

\- Venez, annonça Vladimir.

Après avoir échangé un regard, Matthew et Elza suivirent le sage. Il les emmena un peu à l'écart de la ville, dans une grande clairière qui était entièrement impraticable à cause du nombre incroyable de camions qui étaient garés là.

Quelques engins préparaient des fondations en faisant d'énormes bruits de démolition, tandis que d'autres se chargeaient de déforester suffisamment le terrain, sans se soucier des nids de pokémons sauvages saccagés.

Elza était choquée par ce spectacle. Elle allait s'insurger contre ces pratiques détestables quand Matthew lui tapa dans les côtes.

\- Regarde. Ce sont bien les mêmes. C'est écrit SCOD sur les camions.

\- Ca ne me dit rien comme entreprise… fit remarquer Vladimir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient sur le marché depuis longtemps, mais ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens en tout cas… Regardez juste les fondations de ce bâtiment, il sera énorme !

\- Ouais…

Plus loin, sur la gauche, un grand panneau de bois était flanqué d'une grande affiche. Elza s'approcha. Le nom de la société s'étalait en grand sur le haut de l'affiche, et en dessous, le dessin en image de synthèse d'un immense dôme de béton illustrait les propos suivants : Vous êtes un dresseur de talent ? Un coordinateur renommé ? Un inconnu qui tente de percer ? Qu'importe, avec SCOD, tous vos rêves seront accessibles ! Ouverture de la plateforme le 24 décembre : Et si, pour Noël, vous offriez le pouvoir à votre pokémon ? En bas, en note indiquait en petit caractères : SCOD va changer votre vie.

La jeune dresseuse fronça les sourcils. Offrez le pouvoir à votre pokémon ? Les pokémons n'avaient-ils pas encore suffisamment de talent ?! Des évolutions, des attaques… Cette entreprise promettait quoi de plus ? Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Encore une boîte qui ferait payer ses services une fortune, et qui, finalement, n'apporterait rien. Elza soupira.

Il fut convenu que Matthew et Elza iraient à l'arène en début d'après-midi. Vladimir les invita chez lui, et sa femme servit aux enfants un délicieux repas chaud. Elza le savoura d'autant plus qu'ils mangeaient principalement des chips et des casse-croûte depuis plusieurs jours.

Finalement, Vladimir les accompagna jusqu'à l'arène.

\- C'est ici qu'on se dit au revoir, les amis ! annonça joyeusement le sage. Bonne chance pour votre premier badge.

\- Merci, Vladimir ! Ca ira !

\- Au revoir, merci pour tout !

Vladimir s'en alla. Matthew et Elza tremblaient d'anxiété, ils franchirent la porte d'un pas nerveux.

\- Hé ho ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Nous venons pour le badge ! cria Matthew.

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond du couloir.

\- Vous êtes des dresseurs ? Très bien, venez. Albert est ici.

Elza et Matthew rejoignirent l'homme dans une pièce annexe. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense stade autour duquel se trouvaient des gradins pour les spectateurs. Au sol, le terrain était limité par un rectangle de peinture blanche, et, aux extrémités, deux coques en plastique délimitaient l'emplacement des joueurs.

Albert était un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux verts. Il avait un air renfrogné et jouait nerveusement avec une pokéball.

\- Bonjour. Je suis Albert, le champion de l'arène de Mauville. annonça-t-il. Vous venez pour votre premier badge, je suppose ?

\- Oui, dit Elza.

\- Très bien. Qui commence ?

Elza se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Matthew rit et lança d'un air qui se voulait supérieur :

\- Les dames d'abord !

Elza se retourna furieusement vers lui, prête à lui faire sentir son désaccord, mais Albert s'en chargea.

\- Tu as peur, garçon ?

Il eut un rictus.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Matthew. Pas… Pas du tout ! Allez, en garde !

Matthew courut jusqu'à l'emplacement réservé au challenger et sortit une pokéball de son sac.

\- Allez, je t'attends ! Tu vas voir si j'ai peur !

Albert eut un sourire satisfait. Il s'avança calmement vers sa place, tout en continuant à jouer avec sa pokéball.

L'homme qui les avait guidé jusqu'à Albert conduit Elza vers l'entrée des gradins puis retourna sur les côtés du terrain pour arbitrer le match. Elza s'assit nerveusement en souhaitant bonne chance à Matthew mentalement. Ses jambes tremblaient. Beaucoup.

\- Le match se fera à un contre un ! Chaque joueur a droit à deux pokémons, le premier dresseur à ne plus avoir de pokémon en forme perd le combat ! Seul le challenger a le droit de changer de pokémon au cours du match !

L'homme reprit son souffle.

\- Ce match opposera Albert, champion de l'arène de Mauville, à Matthew de Doublonville !

Matthew sentit ses entrailles se retourner. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment de chance de gagner. Germignon était sensible aux pokémons de type vol qu'avait Albert, et en plus, il ne pouvait pas utiliser goinfrex qui était trop petit. Il déglutit.

\- Roucool, à toi ! lança Albert.

\- Germignon, je te choisis ! cria nerveusement Matthew.

Les pokémons se firent face sur le terrain. Albert attaqua directement.

\- Un pokémon de type plante ?! Ha, ha ! Roucool, attaque picpic !

\- Ne te laisse pas faire ! réagit Matthew. Esquive et attrape-le avec fouet-liane !

Germignon sauta sur le côté à la dernière seconde, tandis que roucool remontait en chandelle vers le plafond. Germignon se retourna et lança ses lianes vers le roucool, qui les esquiva en plongeant à nouveau vers le sol.

\- Roucool, vive-attaque !

Le roucool accéléra et fonça droit sur germignon. Le pauvre pokémon plante subit l'attaque de plein fouet, mais il se releva aussitôt, déterminé à ne pas laisser son dresseur perdre la face.

\- Germignon, attaque tranche herbe ! lança Matthew.

Des feuilles aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir surgirent des flancs de germignon. Le petit pokémon se donnait à fond, enchainant les tirs avec frénésie. Finalement, le roucool ne put pas toutes les esquiver et l'attaque le toucha gravement. Il redescendit au sol et Matthew en profita.

\- Germignon, enchaîne avec fouet-liane !

L'adrénaline faisait son effet. Matthew se sentait vivant. Il se donna à fond dans le match. Germignon sentit la détermination de son dresseur, et maintenant qu'ils étaient en phase, tous deux étaient déterminés à gagner coûte que coûte.

\- Roucool, évite-le !

Mais la précédente attaque de germignon avait du toucher un point sensible. Le roucool ne réagit pas rapidement et il fut projeté aux pieds de son dresseur par de puissantes lianes.

\- Roucool ne peut plus combattre ! déclara l'arbitre.

Albert se renfrogna.

\- Comment ?!

Il soupira, de dépit.

\- Tu vas moins rire ! Roucoups, go !

Un oiseau géant sortit de la pokéball du champion de l'arène. C'était la forme évoluée de roucool. Il était donc encore plus fort que le pokémon précédent. Matthew savait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais la force qui émanait de ce premier combat officiel balayait toutes ses appréhensions.

Germignon paraissait encore en bonne santé. Il n'avait subit qu'une vive-attaque. Matthew savait qu'il devrait la jouer stratégique plutôt qu'offensif s'il voulait gagner contre cet adversaire redoutable.

\- Roucoups, picpic ! commença Albert.

\- Germignon, esquive ! Tranche herbe !

Germignon esquiva de peu le pokémon oiseau et lui lança une rafale de feuilles tranchantes. Aucune ne toucha sa cible. Ebranlé mais décidé à tout donner, Matthew ne perdit pas une seconde.

\- Germignon, charge !

\- Roucoups, vive-attaque !

Les deux pokémons se firent face et se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils se rentrèrent dedans dans un bruit mat et tombèrent tous les deux.

L'arbitre allait déclarer le K-O des deux pokémons, quand ceux-ci se relevèrent avec difficultés. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent intensément, attendant que l'autre fasse un faux pas.

Albert fut plus malin.

\- Ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'en remettre, Roucoups ! Picpic en maximum !

Germignon ne réussit pas à l'esquiver cette fois, il encaissa l'attaque avec difficultés, puis tomba au sol dans un gémissement.

\- Germignon est hors de combat ! déclara l'arbitre.

Matthew sentit son cœur se briser. Il avait perdu. Il se précipita vers germignon et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le rappeler.

\- Alors, tu envoies ton deuxième pokémon, gamin ? ironisa Albert.

\- Je… Je ne… pas de pokémon…

\- Quoi ? Tu n'en n'a pas d'autre ?!

-Non, balbutia Matthew. Et bien, je… J'ai perdu… Je déclare forf-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit de l'endroit où il avait laissé son sac, et goinfrex se dirigea d'un pas de conquérant vers le centre de l'arène.

\- Frex ! grogna-t-il.

\- Goinfrex ?! dit Matthew, surpris. Ne sois pas ridicule, reviens ! Tu es bien trop petit ! Tu vas te faire blesser !

\- Il a l'air en forme, moi je trouve, lança Albert. Et puis, c'est ça, ou tu perds le match.

Matthew considéra la situation. Goinfrex avait envie de se battre pour son dresseur, c'était indéniable, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui faire courir un si grand danger ! Goinfrex était encore un simple bébé, sorti de l'œuf depuis à peine un mois.

Finalement, ce fut le petit pokémon gris qui choisit à sa place. Il fit une grimace à Roucoups qui battit des ailes d'indignation. Goinfrex rit ouvertement, et le Roucoups se prépara à charger.

Matthew se décida en un éclair.

\- Goinfrex, tu es bien sûr de toi ? Très bien, dans ce cas… Attaque charge !

\- Roucoups, montre à ce bébé de quoi tu es capable ! Griffe !

Goinfrex sauta sur le côté quand Roucoups s'abattit sur lui. Il le chargea ensuite par derrière, courant comme un fou, les bras écartés et la tête la première.

Affaibli de sa précédente confrontation avec Germignon, Roucoups ne s'attendit pas à ce que le coup du petit soit aussi fort. Il roula plus loin et Matthew en profita.

\- Goinfrex, achève-le ! Griffe !

Le bébé courut vers le pauvre oiseau qui se relevait avec peine et lui griffa violemment le bec avec ses petites mains. Roucoups battit en retraite.

\- Roucoups ne peut plus combattre ! Goinfrex remporte la manche ! La victoire revient à Matthew, de Doublonville !

A la fois surpris et soulagé, Matthew s'effondra au sol tandis qu'Albert rappelait Roucoups d'un air désinvolte. Goinfrex sauta vers son dresseur avec un grand sourire. Il grimpa dans ses bras et Matthew lui fit un câlin, passant dans ses caresses toute la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour son petit bébé. Qui n'était plus tellement un bébé, finalement.

\- Goinfrex, merci. Merci, tu as été parfait.

Le petit pokémon gris était aux anges.

Dans les gradins, Elza regardait tout la scène avec les yeux grands ouverts. C'avait été un match sublime. Matthew avait brillé, germignon aussi, mais ce petit pokémon, qu'elle avait vu sortir de l'œuf… Elle l'imagina un instant en énorme Ronflex, et se dit qu'à partir de ce moment là, plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

\- Allez, petite, c'est à toi, déclara indifféremment Albert après avoir soigné ses pokémons.

Elza se rendit sur le terrain dans un état second. Elle espérait faire moitié aussi bien que Matthew. Il s'était débrouillé comme un chef, avec des pokémons qui étaient censés ne pas réussir. Elle, elle possédait Zan, qui n'était ni avantagé, ni dépassé, et Chinchou, qui possédait un avantage. Techniquement, si elle prenait Chinchou directement, elle pouvait battre Albert en un tour de main, non ?

\- Les règles sont les mêmes que tout à l'heure ! annonça l'arbitre. Ce match opposera Albert, le champion de l'arène de Mauville, à Elza de Doublonville !

\- Roucool, go !

\- Chinchou, à toi… dit timidement Elza.

C'était son deuxième match, et en fait, le premier, c'était contre Matthew et elle l'avait perdu d'une façon assez significative. Le stress lui faisait monter une boule dans l'estomac et elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour lancer son premier ordre.

\- Chinchou, attaque éclair !

Elle espérait que plus vite elle attaquerait dans les faiblesses, plus vite le match serait gagné.

\- Roucool, attaque picpic !

Mais Chinchou fut plus rapide. Son attaque éclair tapa le pokémon oiseau du premier coup, et il retomba au sol. Elza n'en espérait pas tant. Le temps de revenir de sa surprise, elle ordonna à son loupio de lancer de nouveau l'attaque éclair. Le pokémon rond s'exécuta et le pauvre roucool abandonna, grillé.

\- Roucool est hors de combat !

Elza n'en revenait pas. Ca avait été si facile ! Ragaillardie, elle attendit Roucoups avec un air dément sur le visage.

\- Roucoups, go !

\- Chinchou, attaque éclair ! répéta Elza, sûre d'elle.

\- Roucoups, esquive et vive-attaque !

Le loupio lança son éclair, mais roucoups était beaucoup plus rapide que roucool. Il évita l'attaque avec aisance. Chinchou était trop lent par rapport au pokémon oiseau, et il se fit percuter de plein fouet.

\- Chinchou, non ! cria Elza.

Sa détermination tomba à l'eau. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait gagner en le touchant à l'aide d'une capacité électrique, mais après un autre essai infructueux, elle abandonna l'idée de toucher Roucoups avec une simple attaque éclair.

\- Elza ! cria Matthew depuis les gradins. Tu peux le faire, j'en suis sûr !

Les encouragements de son ami la remplirent de joie. Elle réfléchit. Il fallait que Roucoups soit touché par une attaque électrique, au mieux. Mais Chinchou était trop lent pour le toucher de loin, alors… Une idée traversa son esprit.

\- Roucoups, picpic ! ordonna Albert.

\- Chinchou, évite-le si tu peux ! riposta Elza.

Le pokémon rond sautilla maladroitement sur le côté à la dernière minute, mais il s'en fut de peu. Albert se renfrogna.

\- Roucoups, attaque charge maximum !

C'était tout ce qu'Elza attendait. Un sourire nerveux lui barra le visage.

\- Chinchou, laisse-toi frapper ! Mais mets tes deux antennes devant toi comme protection !

Albert rit brièvement. Roucoups fonça sur le loupio qui mit en avant des longues antennes. Ce qu'Elza espérait se produit : Au moment où Roucoups touchait Chinchou, celui-ci réagit violemment.

Comme lorsque Matthew l'avait caressé la première fois, le contact de plein fouet avec ses poches d'électricité déclencha une vive réaction de la part du pokémon. Une énorme décharge électrique foudroya le Roucoups qui ne s'y attendait pas. Le pokémon oiseau tomba, K-O.

\- Roucoups est hors de combat ! Elza de Doublonville gagne le match !

Elza soupira longuement. Houa, quel match ! Elle se précipita vers Chinchou et l'enlaça en le félicitant – et en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher le bout de ses antennes.

\- Tu as été le meilleur, je suis fière de toi !

\- Roucoups, reviens, déclara froidement Albert. Et bien, tu es une redoutable adversaire, toi !

\- Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, annonça une voix inconnue du fond de la salle.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte. Une fille et un garçon se tenaient là. Ils avancèrent.

\- Bonjour, déclara la fille. Je suis Myxilia. Voici mon frère Alexandre.

La nouvelle venue avait une vingtaine d'années, de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs méchés de rouge. Un pikachu étrangement luisant était posé sur son épaule, un flot vert noué à son oreille.

Le garçon avait l'air d'être tout aussi vieux que la fille. Il la dépassait d'une tête, et semblait plutôt maigre. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses oreilles et d'immenses yeux bleus lui donnaient un air de faux ange.

\- Salut, lança-t-il.

\- Bonjour, déclara l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Elza de Doublonville, c'est ça ? Dit Myxilia en se tournant vers Elza.

\- Oui.

\- C'était une fin de match étonnante. Vraiment, je suis impressionnée. Tu as disputé beaucoup de matchs ?

\- C'était mon deuxième, avoua Elza.

Myxilia parut impressionnée.

\- Houa, alors, tu as vraiment été brillante.

\- Oh, merci ! sourit Elza.

Myxilia la considéra un instant, songeuse. Puis, elle se tourna vers Albert.

\- Tu es Albert ? J'ai besoin de te parler en privé, c'est assez important.

\- Pourquoi ? grogna-t-il.

Myxilia s'impatienta.

\- Top secret ! plaisanta-t-elle. Allez, donne-leur leurs badges et allons ailleurs.

Albert n'osa pas s'interposer face à une fille plus âgée qu'elle, et qui semblait si imposante. Ses yeux bleus le transpercèrent. Il s'exécuta donc, donnant à Elza et Matthew leur badge Zéphyr, puis s'éloigna avec Myxilia dans une pièce annexe.

Elza tenait dans ses mains le petit badge brillant comme s'il eut été un trésor de valeur inestimable. En fait, c'était presque le cas. Elle sourit et rappela Chinchou après lui avoir montré le badge en lui disant qu'il le méritait autant qu'elle.

Le garçon blond, Alexandre, n'était pas partit avec Myxilia. Il restait là à observer les deux jeunes d'un œil absent. Soudain, il regarda Elza et lui parla d'une voix grave.

\- Tu t'es bien battu, vraiment. Pour que ma sœur te félicite comme ça, je t'assure que ça valait le coup.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Elza, surprise. Puis un détail la frappa. C'est vraiment ta sœur ?

\- Ma grande sœur, en fait, grogna-t-il.

\- Elle ne te ressemble pas…

\- On a les yeux bleus, mais si tu veux savoir, le truc c'est qu'elle se teint les cheveux en noirs pour pas me ressembler.

\- Ah, pourquoi ?

\- Surement qu'elle s'est rendue compte que le blond était une couleur trop royale pour elle ! Elle me laisse la classe, c'est tout, se vanta-t-il.

\- Ou peut-être que simplement je te renie, faux-frère ! lança une voix rieuse.

Myxilia revenait avec un Albert songeur à ses côtés.

\- T'en rates pas une, toi, ironisa t-elle.

\- Frimeuse.

\- Gosse adopté !

\- Boudin !

\- Squelette !

Ils semblaient partis pour des heures. Matthew et Elza se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

Finalement, les deux grands avaient arrêté de se disputé et Myxilia, qui semblait avoir trouvé un grand intérêt dans Elza, avait invité les deux enfants au café.

\- Alors, déclara Elza après avoir commandé une énorme glace. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

Myxilia éluda la question d'un vague signe de main.

\- Je suis coordinatrice.

Son pikachu mangeait à côté d'elle, et Matthew ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver étrange.

\- Excuse-moi… commença t-il. Ton pikachu, il est bizarre, non ?

Un instant, il crut l'avoir vexé, mais elle sourit.

\- Il est chromatique. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

\- Non.

Les enfants se concentrèrent sur ce qu'expliquait la coordinatrice.

\- Les chromatiques sont des pokémons comme les autres, sauf qu'ils ont une couleur différente de celle d'origine.

\- OH ! s'écria soudain Matthew. Comme le léviator rouge !

\- Tu connais ça, toi ? dit Alexandre, surpris. Oui, le léviator rouge est chromatique.

\- Ca alors, mais, c'est rare ?!

\- Plutôt, oui ! Tenez, Nezu, ma pikachu, m'a été offerte par mon père le jour de mes sept ans. Il m'avait prévenu ce jour là : c'est un pokémon rare et convoité.

\- Ouais, continua Alexandre. Et c'est pratiquement impossible d'en voir un, alors d'en capturer… !

\- Tu en as un aussi ?

\- Nan, grogna le blond. Mais mes pokémons sont plus forts !

Myxilia secoua la tête.

\- Tss… Jaloux.

\- Et, sinon… repris Matthew. Alexandre, tu fais quoi, toi ? Tu es aussi coordinateur ?

L'adolescent se figea dans une expression choquée.

\- MOI ? Un coordinateur ?! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

Matthew se tortilla sur sa chaise.

\- Coordinateur, c'est un truc de fille qui aime les paillettes.

\- C'est pas vrai, beaucoup de mecs aiment ça, coupa Myxilia.

\- Moi, continua Alexandre sans tenir compte de la remarque de sa sœur. Je suis un Maître Pokémon. J'ai battu la Ligue de Kanto.

Les deux enfants le regardèrent, admiratifs.

\- Nooooon ?!

\- Trop cool !

\- Bin voilà ! dit Myxilia en levant les yeux au ciel. J'suis trop fort et j'ai battu des dresseurs : admirez-moi tous.

-T'es juste dégoûtée de pas avoir autant la classe que moi, répliqua le blond.

\- Pas du tout ! Il faut autrement plus de classe pour être coordinateur, espèce de crétin sans cervelle !

\- Je te bats quand je veux.

\- Mes pokémons ont du style, ils sont beaux et aucune de tes attaques ne peut arriver à un résultat aussi hypnotisant que les miennes !

Ils s'étaient levés et se fusillaient du regard par-dessus la table. Puis ils se rassirent d'un coup, les bras croisés, chacun tournés de leur côté.

Elza et Matthew finirent leur glace dans le silence, de peur de leur demander quelque chose et de les monter encore l'un contre l'autre.

Après le repas, les deux adolescents se reparlaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. On voyait bien qu'ils étaient proches et qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se disputer de la sorte. Tous les quatre se rendirent au Centre Pokémon pour réserver une chambre en vue de repartir le lendemain matin.

Myxilia prit Elza à part.

\- Dis donc. J'ai vraiment été impressionnée par ton match tout à l'heure. Je… Bon, je me demandais si mon frère et moi on pouvait t'accompagner un peu, puisque de tout façon on va suivre la même route que vous. Je voudrais voir encore… Comment tu te débrouille, tu vois ?

\- Oh, Elza rougit. Matthew a été encore plus performant que moi !

\- Ah, peut-être. Nous n'étions pas encore arrivés.

Elle eut un vague mouvement de main.

\- Alors, tu es d'accord, Elza ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ! Je suis sûre qu'on aura beaucoup à apprendre d'un Maître Pokémon comme Alexandre…

Son regard se fit rêveur.

\- Enfin, il y a sûrement plein de choses à apprendre d'un coordinateur aussi ! se reprit Elza devant l'air contrarié de son ainée.

\- Evidemment ! dit fermement Myxilia. Alors c'est d'accord ! Nous continuerons la route avec vous, au moins jusqu'à Doublonville.

\- D'accord.

Les chambres étaient réservées pour la soirée, mais vu qu'il était encore tôt, les quatre adolescents se décidèrent à faire un tour de la ville.

Les filles partirent au magasin pour faire le plein de provisions et de médicaments. Myxilia tenait absolument à regarder le stock de Capsule Ball du magasin. Elza ne savait même pas à quoi ça servait, mais ça avait l'air d'une importance vitale aux yeux de Myxilia.

\- Ca fait de jolies choses quand ton pokémon sort de sa ball, expliqua-t-elle. Oh, elles sont ici !

L'adolescente se précipita vers un stand de capsules bleutées dont les étiquettes indiquaient Cœurs ou bien Etoiles.

Elza flâna un peu plus loin. Elle prit une boîte de gâteau pour ses pokémons – Le dessin d'une énorme tête de kaiminus avec une casquette verte l'avait décidé – et continua. Des jouets pour pokémons s'entassaient dans un bac, à côté de promontoires de produits d'entretient. Des brosses de toutes les tailles et de toutes les sortes étaient posées sur les étalages. Brossez vos pokémons électriques sans vous prendre un coup d'jus ! indiquait une petite pancarte. Une autre disait Des poils doux pour un pokémon doux ! Elza passa le rayon avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis elle aperçut un rayon de vêtements. Elle n'était pas du genre coquette, mais un énorme chiffon jaune attira son attention. Vu de plus près, il s'avéra que le chiffon était un énorme béret jaune, assorti d'un gros nœud rouge sur le côté. Elle l'enfila pour rire et se regarda dans un miroir prévu à cet effet.

\- Houa, sexy Elzounette ! Je crois qu'il n'existe pas de chapeau plus moche que le tien !

Matthew et Alexandre étaient venus rejoindre les filles, lassés d'attendre dehors qu'elles se dépêchent (Je t'assure qu'on en aura pour deux minutes ! avait dit Myxilia). Elza se vexa. Elle le trouvait drôle, ce chapeau. Mais Alexandre enfonça le clou.

\- Ca c'est sûr ! Il s'agit bien d'un chapeau au moins ? Tu sais, le rayon serpillère est pas loin.

Elza les regarda d'un air furieux.

\- Je me contrefiche de votre avis ! Ce chapeau est très bien ! Je vais l'acheter tout de suite !

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la caisse et paya le béret, ainsi que la boite de gâteau. Une fois sortis, les garçons firent comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Myxilia glissait à Elza.

\- C'était bien dit. Tu leur as cloué le bec !

\- Ah merci. Les mecs ne savent pas ce qui est beau, de toute façon.

\- Quoi ? dit distraitement Myxilia. Oh, ton chapeau. Il est horrible, bien sûr. Mais c'était bien de leur tenir tête quand même.

Elza sursauta. Elle fusilla du regard Myxilia et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le Centre Pokémon.

De loin, on aurait cru une furie qui marchait à grand pas, les poings serrés le long des flancs, un énorme truc jaune et rouge vissé sur le crâne.

Myxilia éclata de rire, très vite suivie par les deux garçons.


	5. La Coordinatrice et le Maitre Pokémon

**Chapitre 5**

 **Le Pokémon survolté !**

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, les quatre dresseurs se mirent en route. Vexée par les moqueries des garçons sur son béret, Elza bougonnait dans son coin, suivie par Zan qui la consolait comme il pouvait en tapotant sa jambe de temps en temps. Derrière eux, Alexandre et Myxilia discutaient avec effervescence sur les différentes qualités requises pour être un bon dresseur. Ils refusaient l'un comme l'autre de céder, alors que Myxilia affirmait que l'intuition et la tactique avaient plus d'importance que la force brute. Alexandre se contentait de hausser les épaules en grognant contre les gens qui n'y connaissaient rien à la beauté d'un spectacle de force bestiale. Et Matthew fermait la marche, les bras croisés derrière la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- On va passer la journée dans les bois, fit remarquer Myxilia au bout d'un moment. Il y a un lac pas loin, on y sera pour midi. On fera une pause déjeuner, puis on repartira. Le soir, on devrait trouver un Centre Pokémon, et d'après la carte, on arrivera enfin aux Caves Jumelles. Il faut les traverser pour arriver à Ecorcia. Ca fait à peu près deux jours de marche.

\- Deux jours ! Oh lala, se plaignit Elza. J'ai déjà mal aux pieds, rien que d'y penser !

\- Au moins, se moqua Alexandre, tu n'auras pas mal à la tête à cause du soleil : ton chapeau est tellement grand qu'il pourrait abriter un troupeau de cerfrousse !

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! siffla Elza.

Le pauvre Zan monta dans les bras de sa dresseuse pour la réconforter. Elle lui marmonna à l'oreille :

\- Toi au moins, tu es gentil, tu ne te moques pas de moi. Il n'est pas si laid mon béret, quand même, pas vrai Zan ?

Heureusement que les pokémons ne pouvaient pas parler.

Après deux heures de marche ponctuées par les moqueries des garçons envers Elza, les quatre adolescents tombèrent sur une immense aire de détente. Un lac aux reflets bleutés miroitait farouchement sous le soleil, tandis que plusieurs groupes de gens paressaient, installés sur des pilotis ou sur une plage de cailloux fins.

\- Et bien, dit Myxilia. Je crois que nous pouvons nous installer ici ! Ca sera parfait pour pique-niquer.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la plage. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, comme depuis le départ d'Elza du Bourg Geon, et l'été s'annonçait sublime pour des semaines encore. Déjà, en quelques jours de voyage, les deux enfants avaient bronzé.

Tous ôtèrent leur sac à dos avec soulagement. Myxilia s'assis lourdement, puis elle s'allongea sur les cailloux rond avec un soupir de soulagement. Nezu se cala entre ses bras.

\- Aaah, quel _plaisir_!

\- Toi non plus, t'aimes pas marcher ? demanda Elza en enlevant ses chaussures pour se dégourdir les pieds.

\- Nan. Marcher, ça craint. Normalement, Alex et moi on se déplace en volant, mais à quatre, c'est plus dur. Ce pauvre nostenfer n'y survivrait pas !

Elle rit.

\- Vous volez sur un pokémon ?! Quelle chance ! Ca doit être bien pratique !

\- Oui ! Vraiment. On utilise le nostenfer de mon frère. On s'accroche chacun à une patte et _zou..._

\- Cool...

Les garçons s'installèrent aussi, puis Alexandre proposa de lâcher les pokémons. Partout autour d'eux, des familles s'amusaient avec leurs enfants, des dresseurs s'entrainaient, des pêcheurs tiraient sur des cannes au bout de laquelle mordait quelque fois un magicarpe ou un poissirenne.

\- C'est une bonne idée, admit Elza. Allez, Zan, Chinchou ! Allez vous amuser, l'eau n'attend que vous !

\- Mes amis, c'est l'heure de la détente ! lança Myxilia.

Matthew fit sortir dans un éclair rouge goinfrex et germignon, tandis que Myxilia lâchait un par un ses pokémons. Les enfants restèrent bouche bée. Elle en possédait six. Le maximum. Enfin, le maximum qu'il était possible de garder sur soi.

Devant leurs mines ébahies, Myxilia frima un peu en présentant à tous le monde ses amis.

\- Elza, Matthew, je ne vous présente pas Nezu…

Le pikachu brillant dormait déjà, sur le ventre, les bras en croix, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- …mais je vais vous présenter les autres. Je ne possède que des femelles, à l'exception de cette tête de mule de Heru!

Myxilia eut un sourire carnassier en désignant son mentali. Celui-ci leva la queue, lui tourna le dos et s'installa près de Nezu, non sans lui avoir donné un coup de queue sur la tête.

Myxilia fronça les sourcils.

\- Heru, je plaisantais, ne t'en prend pas à Nezu !

Elle regarda les enfants, qui se demandaient comment un pokémon pouvait avoir ce genre d'attitude détestable. Mais l'adolescente leur expliqua en riant que Heru était juste un peu chiant, et surtout très farceur. Qu'il adorait embêter son monde, mais qu'au final, s'il avait évolué, c'était quand même par _amour_ pour elle.

Ce à quoi le pokémon réagit en sifflant d'un faux air méprisant. Myxilia continua :

\- Je vous présente Shin, ma typhlosion. Ca aurait été mon starter si je n'avais pas eu Nezu avant. Puis il y a Ken, ma arcanin, que j'ai récupéré sur une portée de bébé caninos.

\- Tu renommes _tous_ tes pokémons ?! s'exclama Matthew, incrédule. En renommer deux, oui, mais six ! Il y a de quoi perdre le fil !

\- Bien sûr ! Je trouve que ça renforce mon lien avec le pokémon ! De toute façon, maintenant j'y suis habituée. Peu importe si vous ne retenez pas tout, je me contenterais de savoir comment s'appellent mes propres pokémons moi-même !

Elle rit fortement.

\- Il y a Ushuaïa, ma phyllali et Wolf, ma démolosse. C'est toute ma petite famille ! N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

Soudain, Elza prit conscience qu'elle était vraiment en face d'une championne. Elle l'avait négligé car l'adolescente s'était surtout illustrée dans les concours et, pour elle, cela semblait ridicule mais finalement, Myxilia était sans doute une dresseuse très forte. Elle retint un sursaut d'admiration. Matthew, quant à lui, était autant surprit qu'Elza. Finalement, un détail lui passa par la tête :

Myxilia et Alexandre se disputaient souvent sur la condition de coordinatrice de l'adolescente. Alexandre disait souvent qu'il était encore plus fort que Myxilia. Matthew sursauta.

\- Alex... On peut voir _ton_ équipe ?!

Le blond ricana. Il décrocha une pokéball de sa ceinture et la fit rouler dans sa main.

\- Vous pouvez. Vous pouvez...

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

\- Mesdames et messieurs... commença t-il.

Autour d'eux, de nombreux jeunes dresseurs comme Elza et Matthew s'étaient rassemblés. D'abord, autour de l'équipe incroyable de Myxilia, puis autour d'Alexandre, attendant de voir quels monstres il ferait sortir de ses balls. Le blond savourait cet instant.

\- Il faut savoir, se vanta t-il. Que j'ai gagné la ligue de Kanto à l'âge de treize ans. Et que, depuis, je n'ai jamais cessé de m'améliorer!

Myxilia siffla.

\- Frimeur de pacotille !

Il l'ignora et continua à se vanter.

\- Je vous présente en premier mon ami nostenfer ! Il me sert à voler de régions en régions sans faire le moindre effort, ha ha !

Une chauve souris violette géante sortit de la ball dans un éclair rouge et s'envola très haut dans le ciel.

\- Puis, lokhlass ! Mon fidèle ami qui me laisse monter sur son dos pour d'incroyables balades au gré des océans…

Le public était partagé. Les plus jeunes, comme Elza et Matthew, étaient béats d'admiration, mais les plus âgés et les dresseurs regardaient le blond frimer avec un mépris mêlé d'envie. L'immense pokémon aquatique plongea dans le lac avec un plaisir non caché.

\- Puis archéodong, mon pokémon psy.

Une cloche de bronze bleu apparut devant eux. Elle lévita quelques instants autour de la foule, puis lança une attaque psyko sur un groupe d'enfants pour les faire flotter au dessus du sol. Les petits en redemandèrent, remuant des pieds et des mains en effectuant des cabrioles impensables.

\- Voici… Hum, écartez-vous, messieurs, dames. Celui-là est assez spécial. _Grotadmorv_ !

Un immense tas d'ordure surgit près d'Alexandre. Une odeur étrange monta au nez des quelques personnes qui étaient au plus près de lui. Tous s'éloignèrent de quelques pas en fronçant le nez.

\- Il y a ton livre dans mon sac – poche de devant – mon gros. Tu vas lire là-bas ? proposa Alexandre à son grotadmorv en lui désignant un bout de plage dénué de vie, un peu plus loin.

Il fit semblant d'ignorer les mines choquée des gens qui murmuraient : _Un grotadmorv qui lit ?!_ Quand les gens comprendraient-ils que ses pokémons étaient aussi exceptionnels que lui ? Ha, ha ! Et grotadmorv adorait regarder les images des livres pour enfants, voilà tout. Alexandre secoua la tête et poursuivit :

\- Je vous réserve le meilleur pour la fin, mais avant ça, il va me falloir beaucoup de place. Eloignez-vous… Voilà.

La foule, intriguée, était de plus en plus dense, même si tout le monde reculait comme l'avait ordonné Alexandre.

Un grand nombre de petits faisaient la queue près d'archéodong pour un tour de lévitation, et d'autres se pressaient sur le dos de loklass qui faisait gentiment des tours de lac.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Alexandre sortit de son sac une impressionnante quantité de nourriture et la déposa loin de tout le monde. Puis, de loin, il dit :

\- Ronflex !

Aussitôt un immense pokémon gris surgit de la pokéball. Il regarda longuement Alexandre, l'air contrarié, puis son dresseur lui désigna la nourriture et il se jeta dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le tout fut englouti en deux bouchées, mais cela sembla suffire au pokémon géant et il s'endormit en ronflant bruyamment.

\- Je vous invite à aller faire du trampoline sur le ventre de ronflex, il va dormir pendant au moins trois heures !

Il rit.

\- Finalement, il nous reste le meilleur : Tyranocif, à toi !

Un pokémon impressionnant sortit de ce qui semblait être une hyperball. Il était d'une couleur étrange, entre le vert et le marron, et dégageait une telle puissance que personne n'osa s'en approcher.

\- Ca va, mon tyra-chou ? demanda Alexandre.

Le pokémon grogna d'une façon qui devait être encourageante, puisque le blond se contenta de se coucher sur les galets avec un immense sourire victorieux en concluant :

\- Voilà mon équipe, messieurs, dames. Celle avec laquelle j'ai battu la ligue de Kanto.

La seule chose qui retenait Myxilia d'égorger ce _foutu_ _nabot_ , c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle était au moins aussi forte que lui. Elle aussi avait gagné beaucoup de matchs. Être coordinateur nécessitait _aussi_ d'être très fort en combat ! Si seulement toute cette bande d'imbécile pouvait le comprendre.

Comme si un dieu avait entendu sa prière, deux jumelles s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Bonjour. Euh… Je suis Marine, et voici ma sœur jumelle Mélanie. Tu es bien Myxilia Wilch ? La coordinatrice ?

L'adolescente eut une moue de surprise, puis elle se reprit :

\- Oui. Je peux vous aider ?

\- On _t'adore_ ! crièrent-elles brusquement d'une voix très aigüe. On a suivit presque tous tes concours depuis que tu as participé à _Orchideus_ à Oliville il y a sept ans !

Myxilia écarquilla les yeux.

\- Houa… souffla-t-elle. Je suis flattée !

Elle rougit.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible de voir Nezu ? demanda l'une des deux en appuyant sur le surnom du pikachu.

\- Bien sûr. Nezu, ma belle ? appela Myxilia en réveillant son pokémon shiny doucement. Des fans pour toi.

Elle rit doucement.

Nezu trottina vers les jumelles en balançant ses oreilles de droite à gauche. On voyait nettement le flot vert qui était accroché à son oreille gauche. Les jumelles caressèrent la pikachu, d'abord doucement, comme si elles avaient peur de lui ôter sa couleur magique.

Dans le soleil, Nezu luisait joyeusement au rythme de ses mouvements. Des éclats de lumière miroitaient sur elle comme autant d'étoiles dorées.

De son côté, Alexandre n'avait pas vraiment pu bronzer. Il avait été assailli par la plupart des personnes présentes, qui tenaient absolument à lui serrer la main ou à le défier en match. Il acceptait avec joie tous les défis et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait encore pas perdu.

Elza était allongée sur le ventre, non loin de Myxilia qui était partie dans un grand monologue faisant l'éloge des coordinateurs. Zan et Chinchou faisaient des courses de vitesse sous l'eau, mais il fallait avouer que Zan était le plus rapide. Pour se venger, Chinchou lui lançait de petits éclairs pour le ralentir. Au final, ils étaient toujours ex-æquo, bien que Zan boudait un peu. Pour les remotiver tous les deux, elle défia en combat un grand nombre de jeunes dresseurs. Elle remporta plus de matchs qu'elle n'en perdit, sous l'œil discret de Myxilia qui la surveillait de loin.

Matthew, assis en tailleur, chouchoutait son germignon en lui grattant le dos. Il regardait vaguement en direction d'Alexandre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait aussi fait quelques matchs, et il les avait presque tous gagnés. Mais il ne voulait pas trop fatiguer son bébé goinfrex, qui, lui, était parti dès qu'il avait pu près du ronflex du blond. Il lui tapotait la tête – qui faisait au moins dix fois sa propre taille – en espérant le réveiller.

Puis après quelque temps, les badauds retournèrent près de leurs serviettes, et oublièrent toute cette agitation. Les quatre adolescents se mirent à table.

L'avantage – non négligeable – de l'arrivée des deux grands dans le groupe, c'était l'amélioration de la qualité de la nourriture. Déjà, étant tous deux des champions dans leurs domaines, Myxilia et Alexandre ne manquaient pas d'argent. De plus, Alexandre était abonné à _H-Voyage_ , la compagnie de transmission de courrier par les hoothoot, qui lui apportait tous les deux jours des provisions fraîches. Le blond avait choisi cette option car elle était pratique en fait, _très_ pratique, surtout pour ronflex. Pour finir en beauté, Myxilia mitonnait de bons petits plats à partir de la nourriture livrée.

Elza et Matthew ne regrettaient pour rien au monde les chips et les fruits cueillis à la sauvette. En ce début d'après-midi torride, ils mangeaient des spaghettis relevés avec une sauce extraordinaire dont personne ne connaissait la composition exacte, excepté sa créatrice. Le tout, accompagné de saucisses savamment grillées par Alexandre avec l'aide de Shin et de son lance-flamme.

Matthew donna à manger à tous les pokémons. Ca faisait seize bols, un pour chaque pokémon, sans compter que celui de ronflex était dépliable et que, monté, il faisait la taille d'une grande table. Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis et s'installa à table.

\- Dis, Alex, commença t-il. J'ai cru remarquer que tu n'avais pas de starter. Ni de Johto, ni de Kanto, ni même d'ailleurs…

\- Oh. Laisse tomber, dit-il assez sèchement.

Le blond se renfrogna pour la première fois de la journée.

Myxilia partit dans ses pensées, laissant les deux plus jeunes intrigués. Alexandre resta grognon un instant, puis il retrouva sa bonne humeur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Matthew et Elza se regardèrent. Ca, c'était louche, mais Matthew songea qu'il fallait mieux ne pas ré-aborder le sujet.

Le repas englouti, les quatre compagnons de route plièrent leurs bagages. Les pokémons rejoignirent leurs pokéballs, sauf Nezu qui grimpa sur l'épaule de Myxilia. Zan avait pris l'habitude de voyager dans la ball, et Elza ne lui en voulait pas. Il sortait fréquemment pour réclamer un câlin ou se dégourdir les pattes, de toute façon.

La petite troupe s'en alla vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un chemin de forêt, appréciant la fraicheur du couvert des arbres. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sur le sentier de terre. De temps en temps, un pokémon surgissait d'un buisson et repartait aussi sec. Elza avait bien essayé de courir après un axoloto, mais celui-ci était bien trop rapide pour elle, et il disparut au fond d'un ruisseau dans un _plouf_ moqueur.

Le soleil déclinait doucement vers l'ouest, laissant apparaitre entre les branches des arbres une lueur orangée. L'air était encore lourd mais le vent se leva doucement, faisant voleter les feuilles et les cheveux. Ils avaient soif, mais leur eau s'était réchauffée durant l'après-midi. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une douche et ne pensaient qu'au lit qui les attendait au Centre Pokémon.

Matthew fixait son ombre qui grandissait à ses pieds quand Myxilia annonça d'une voix triomphante.

\- On y est ! C'est là-bas !

Au loin, une forme incertaine se découpait dans l'ombre flamboyante. Les Caves Jumelles. A ses pieds, le Centre Pokémon, salvateur.

Elle se mit à courir, talonnée de près par Alexandre. Elle allait se faire devancer, mais elle lança une pokéball en l'air et Ken, l'arcanin, vint à son secours. Myxilia grimpa sur son pokémon chien et pris de l'avance. Alexandre s'y attendait, il appela nostenfer et grimpa sur son dos.

La chauve-souris allait plus vite, et il la doubla dans les derniers mètres.

Quand elle arriva près de lui, elle descendit du dos de Ken et jura. Il rit en lui tapotant le dos d'un faux air désolé. Ils entrèrent dans le Centre et la fraicheur les électrisa.

En haut de la colline, Elza et Matthew les avaient regardés avec un air dément. Ils étaient fatigués, et ils trouvaient encore le moyen de faire la course ?! Ils prirent leur temps pour descendre les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du Centre, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils retrouvèrent les deux Wilch attablés devant de grandes glaces au chocolat.

\- C'est à cette heure là qu'on arrive, les p'tits ? ironisa Alexandre avec un sourire.

\- Pffiouuu… fut tout ce que pu répondre Elza à ses amis.

Elle s'effondra sur un banc et demanda au leveinard une glace _gigantesque_. Et pleine de chantilly. Matthew s'accorda la même faveur, selon lui amplement méritée.

Il n'était pas du genre sportif, alors marcher toute la journée sous un soleil de plomb était à ses yeux le plus grand exploit du siècle. Ses cheveux, d'habitude ébouriffés sur son crâne, étaient tout aplatis, comme fatigués, eux aussi, par ce long périple.

\- Bin dis donc, déjà fatigués ? demanda Myxilia. Vous n'êtes qu'au début, hein ! Va falloir se motiver.

\- Grmmbl… grognèrent en cœur les deux jeunes.

Ce soir là, même Matthew était trop fatigué pour ronfler.

Un léger craquement réveilla Elza. Ca venait du bas de son lit. Elle ouvrit vaguement les yeux, il devait être deux heures du matin. Aucun bruit ne venait déranger le silence des jeunes endormis. Elza cru avoir rêvé, et partit pour se recoucher, mais un frottement étrange la réveilla complètement. Elle voulut prendre la pokéball de Zan, dans son sac à dos, mais quand elle tendit la main pour y parvenir, elle s'aperçu que quelque chose d'anormal dépassait de son sac en remuant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un pokémon dans son sac ?!

\- Dis donc, souffla t-elle. Faudra voir à ce que ça devienne pas une habitude, hein…

Elle descendit de son lit, mais ce bruit suffit à faire sortir l'étrange intrus de sa cachette.

\- Niii ? demanda le pokémon.

\- Oh, un fouinette ! Dis donc, toi. C'est _mon_ sac que tu fouilles, gronda Elza.

La petite fouine s'apprêta à s'enfuir mais Elza ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De la nourriture ?

Le fouinette bondit d'un coup vers la porte de sortie.

\- Hey ! Reviens !

Elza se lança à sa poursuite. La fouine était habile et très rapide. Elle sema Elza dans les couloirs sombres du centre pokémon. Elza courut aussi vite qu'elle put et sans regarder où elle allait, et au détour d'un couloir, fonça dans quelque chose. Un bruit de chute molle retentit dans les couloirs.

\- Mais, enfin ? Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda une voix fluette en dessous d'Elza.

\- Infirmière Joëlle ?

\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda poliment l'infirmière en se relevant.

\- Je suis désolée ! C'est parce que je poursuivais un fouinette, il volait des trucs dans mon sac ! Je lui courrais derrière mais… Je l'ai perdu, termina t-elle.

\- Oh, je vois. Suis-moi.

Elza, intriguée mais trop curieuse, suivit l'infirmière aux cheveux roses. Elle était en peignoir et avait enlevé sa toque blanche à croix rouge.

\- Est-ce lui ? demanda Joëlle.

L'infirmière avait conduit Elza dans un petit débarras remplis de cartons vides et de divers objets plus ou moins cassés. Au fond, un tas de couvertures gigotait irrégulièrement. Le fouinette sortit de sa cachette d'un bond énergique et grimpa sur l'épaule de l'infirmière.

\- Oui, c'est lui !

\- Mmh, acquiesça Joëlle. Je le connais, il vit ici depuis un moment, ce farceur.

\- Il est à vous ? demanda Elza.

\- Non. En fait, comme tu as pu le constater, il a plutôt la bougeotte.

Alors même qu'Elza hochait la tête, le fouinette se tordait sur les épaules de son hôte, il redescendit au sol, et grimpa sur une étagère cabossée avant de retourner au fond de son nid.

\- Oui !

\- C'est plutôt rare qu'un pokémon soit à ce point excité en permanence, mais je crois que ce fouinette ne le fait pas exprès. Il est comme ça.

Elza resta silencieuse.

\- Il est arrivé un soir il y a plusieurs semaines. Il était déchaîné et salement amoché. Je l'ai soigné, mais personne n'est venu le réclamer. Je pense qu'il n'a pas de dresseur. Depuis, il vit ici, en bondissant partout dans le Centre. Il est un peu farceur, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait accès aux chambres.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça. Il t'a volé quelque chose ?

Elza se rendit compte que, dans la précipitation, elle n'avait même pas regardé si le fouinette lui avait prit quoi que ce soit dans le sac.

\- Heu…

Elle rougit.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Mais en fait, c'est de notre faute s'il est entré dans la chambre nous avions laissé la porte entr'ouverte, parce qu'on essayait de faire des courants d'air entre dehors et le couloir, par cette chaleur…

\- Je vois. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à fermer la porte, mais je pense que ça serait plus sûr. Enfin, dans tous les cas, il ne devrait pas revenir cette nuit. Je retourne me coucher, bonne nuit.

Elle s'en alla.

Elza s'avança au fond de la salle, s'agenouilla devant le nid improvisé de fouinette et regarda par l'ouverture. Tassé dans un coin, par une chaleur étouffante, la fouine dormait là. Même plongé dans ses songes, il continuait de bouger nerveusement les pattes. Elle avança sa main et tâta le fond de la cachette à la recherche de bricoles que le chapardeur aurait pu prendre de son sac. Elle trouva des porte-clefs, des balles, des bouchons, et même un collier qui semblait en argent. Mais rien lui appartenant. Elle se releva et retourna se coucher.

Avant de s'endormir, elle songea très sérieusement à essayer de le capturer.

Le lendemain, alors que tout le monde somnolait devant son café, Elza était déjà totalement prête. Elle s'était levée avec la ferme intension de capturer le fouinette, qui lui semblait, de par sa nervosité et sa vitesse, un pokémon très intéressant. En plus, il était super mignon !

Habillée d'un marcel blanc et d'un short jaune assorti à son chapeau à nœud, Elza se rendit dans le débarra. Bien sûr, il était vide. La fouine était sans doute partie dégourdir ses nerveuses pattes…

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Elza sortit du Centre Pokémon et le chercha.

\- Zan, Chinchou, j'ai besoin de vous !

Un crocodile bleu et un pokémon rond avec deux longues antennes brillantes sortirent des pokéballs.

\- Je cherche un fouinette ! Le genre nerveux et excité. Il doit pas être loin.

Tous les trois cherchèrent de leur côté, mais sans se perdre de vue. Elza voulait avoir ses pokémons près d'elle quand elle le trouverait, pour l'attaquer.

Soudain, Chinchou cria. Il l'avait trouvé.

Le fouinette était retourné près de la forêt. Il sautait de branches en branches, attrapant ça et là des fruits à grignoter.

\- Salut, toi ! lui dit Elza. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Le pokémon sauvage descendit au sol, la regardant étrangement, dressé sur sa queue et prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement.

Zan et Chinchou se tenaient devant leur dresseuse, alertes. Elza souriait, une pokéball vide à la main, prête à être lancée.

\- Chinchou, attaque éclair ! ordonna t-elle.

Le loupio obéit. Un éclair jaillit de ses antennes, mais la fouine était vraiment trop rapide pour lui. Elle esquiva son coup et chargea Chinchou qui roula plus loin.

Fouinette se remit frénétiquement face à Elza, et se dressa de nouveau sur sa queue. Même à quelques mètres, Elza voyait nettement ses oreilles vibrer. Il analysait tout.

\- Zan, pistolet à eau !

La cible fut touchée, de peu. Fouinette se releva très vite et se remit en position tandis que Zan attendait le moindre ordre de sa dresseuse.

Mais un événement inattendu se produisit. Un noarfang sauvage, suivi de tout un troupeau de hoot-hoot, surgit soudain de la cime des arbres dans un fracas du tonnerre, hululant avec hargne contre les diurnes qui les avaient réveillé.

Tout ceci se produisit tellement vite qu'Elza sursauta. Mais contre toute attente, fouinette aussi. Il bondit en avant avec une telle force qu'il se cogna contre Elza, la renversant en arrière. Elle chuta, et le pokémon sauvage roula un peu plus loin. Dans sa chute, Elza avait perdu sa pokéball vide. Celle-ci, après avoir glissé des mains d'Elza, retomba lourdement à quelques centimètres du fouinette.

La ball s'ouvrit et aspira le pokémon sauvage.

Dans le ciel, les oiseaux étaient déjà loin. Elza se releva et, à moitié sonnée, trouva Zan et Chinchou à côté d'une pokéball qui vibrait. Elle oscillait vivement de droite à gauche, comme l'aurait fait fouinette. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Clic.

Il était capturé. Elza, choquée et heureuse à la fois, pris la ball dans les mains.

Elle _vibrait_. On sentait bien là l'esprit de son occupant ! Oh, bien sûr, elle ne vibrait pas beaucoup. Juste un peu, comme un cœur.

\- J'ai capturé fouinette…

Elza réalisa.

\- J'ai capturé fouinette ! Troooop _COOL_ !

Elle improvisa une danse de la joie que Chinchou et Zan exécutèrent aussi, bien qu'ils n'aient pas grand-chose à voir dans cette capture là.

\- Je vais t'appeler… Heu… Comment je vais t'appeler ?

Elle ouvrit la pokéball et la fouine en sortit. Elle s'ébroua et grimpa sur les épaules de sa nouvelle – et inattendue – dresseuse.

\- Que penses-tu de… _Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante_ !? proposa Elza, les yeux dans le vague.

Le pokémon descendit, la regarda d'un air sévère et remonta sur elle pour se cacher sous son chapeau.

\- Tu as raison c'est nul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Voyons voir…

Elza rappela Zan et Chinchou dans leurs balls. Elle invita le fouinette – dont elle cherchait toujours une idée de nom – à la suivre tandis qu'elle retournait en Centre Pokémon pour retrouver ses amis qui devaient sans doute la chercher.

\- Mon dieu ! Cria Myxilia. Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché _partout_ !

\- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Elza. Regardez, j'ai attrapé un nouveau pokémon !

Tout le monde s'approcha de fouinette, qui, plantée sur les épaules de sa dresseuse, tremblait très fortement. Il sauta d'un coup sur la tête d'Alexandre. Puis, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de pousser un cri, sur celle de Myxilia. La fouine redescendit au sol et grimpa comme une flèche pour se cacher sous le grand chapeau d'Elza.

\- Mais il est fou, celui-là ! beugla Myxilia en se recoiffant.

\- Non, juste très excité ! défendit Elza en caressant la queue de son nouvel ami qui dépassait de l'étoffe jaune.

\- J'te dis qu'il est cinglé ! assura la grande. Tu l'as appelé comment ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée, ça m'embête !

\- Appelle le Pète-au-Casque ! ironisa Alexandre.

\- Alex ! crièrent d'une même voix Elza et Myxilia en se tournant vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Je plaisante !

\- Pourquoi pas _Dizzy_ ? proposa Matthew avec un grand sourire sur sa figure ronde.

\- Dizzy…

Elza leva les yeux au ciel en se grattant le menton.

\- Moui, pourquoi pas ? C'est même drôlement chouette ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Elza tira la fouine de sous son chapeau et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Dizzy, ça te convient ? Moi je trouve ça bien !

Le pokémon sembla satisfait. Il sauta des bras de sa dresseuse pour se blottir à nouveau sous son grand béret.

\- Voilà qui est fait ! déclara Matthew. Si on y allait ?

\- Oui.

Ils avaient encore de la marche à faire aujourd'hui. Les Caves Jumelles se dressaient devant eux, imposantes mais pas vraiment hostiles. Ils entrèrent et tout de suite la fraîcheur les piqua.

\- Oh, oui ! Quel bonheur ! jubila Matthew.

\- Parle pour toi… trembla Myxilia. La différence est tellement importante que j'vais geler sur place.

\- Moi aussi, marmonna Elza en sortant une veste de son sac.

Elle en profita pour rappeler Dizzy qui semblait déterminé à ruiner son cuir chevelu pour cause de tremblements intempestifs.

Le début du trajet se déroula sans incidents. La grotte n'était pas sombre, de vieux éclairages jaunis illuminaient vaillamment les parois lisses. De temps en temps, un nid de nosferapti passait sur leurs têtes. Dans ces cas là, tous se faisaient violence pour ne pas hurler et se jeter à terre avec les bras en l'air en guise de protection. Mais c'était plutôt rare.

Vers midi, ils s'installèrent pour manger.

\- Là, c'est bien, dit Alexandre en désignant un coin de pierre renfoncé avec de gros rochers posés au sol. Ca fera comme des bancs, et on ne gênera pas d'éventuels voyageurs.

\- Aujourd'hui, au programme… commença Myxilia. Chips et saucisson.

\- Oh ! On ne mange pas chaud ? demanda doucement Elza.

\- Non, répondit patiemment la grande. Si on fait un feu ici, on va tous crever, tu sais.

\- Ah oui. Bien sûr.

Qu'elle était bête. Avec la fumée et tout. Evidemment.

Ils mangèrent en parlant doucement, car les parois faisaient résonner leurs paroles et leurs rires pendant de longues secondes dans un vacarme assez assourdissant.

Soudain, alors qu'ils rangeaient le matériel et s'apprêtaient à repartir, les quatre adolescents entendirent un bruit d'effondrement terrible. Une épaisse fumée les fit tousser, puis se dissipa. On entendit une voix au loin, indistincte. Tous se consultèrent du regard et, d'un commun accord, se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

Ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'un espèce de précipice profond d'environ cinq mètres. Au fond, un grolem roulait à vive allure d'un bout à l'autre du trou, explosant avec fracas de gros rochers. La poussière volait autour d'eux, les obligeant à fermer les yeux à demi.

\- Il faut arrêter ce pokémon, il va tout casser ! cria Alexandre pour couvrir les bruits, en contrebas. Je m'en occupe ! Archéo–

\- N'y pense même pas ! cria la voix qui les avait attiré jusque là.

Une fille, apparemment.

\- Qui es- tu ?! Ce grolem va détruire les Caves ! dit Alexandre d'un air agacé en cherchant l'origine de la voix à travers la poussière.

\- Ce grolem ne casse rien du tout, il s'entraine dans ce trou depuis des mois, vieux schnock !

\- Hé ! s'insurgea Alexandre.

\- En fait, ce grolem est à moi. Reviens ! lui cria t-elle.

Grolem disparut dans sa pokéball. Dans le calme revenu, une ombre apparut dans la poussière.

A quelques pas du groupe se tenait une adolescente à l'air mesquin. Elle enleva le chiffon qui protégeait son nez de l'air poussiéreux, et se planta face à Alexandre.

\- Et bin, tu te présentes pas ?

Alexandre resta bouche bée devant elle. Il se présenta d'un air désinvolte, sans remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée non plus, en fait. Il la détailla.

Petite – il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle – plutôt maigre, comme Elza, avec de courts cheveux rouges et un impressionnant maquillage noir autour des yeux. Elle le jaugeait, railleuse.

\- Plus ou moins enchantée, dit-elle en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de main. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'éclipsa dans la direction opposée avec un grand rire.

\- Attend ! lança Myxilia. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- On s'en tape, dit Alexandre d'un faux air catégorique qui ne trompa personne. Cette fille est folle. Continuons.

Il resta songeur tout le reste de l'après-midi.


	6. Le pokémon survolté !

**Chapitre 5**

 **Le Pokémon survolté !**

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, les quatre dresseurs se mirent en route. Vexée par les moqueries des garçons sur son béret, Elza bougonnait dans son coin, suivie par Zan qui la consolait comme il pouvait en tapotant sa jambe de temps en temps. Derrière eux, Alexandre et Myxilia discutaient avec effervescence sur les différentes qualités requises pour être un bon dresseur. Ils refusaient l'un comme l'autre de céder, alors que Myxilia affirmait que l'intuition et la tactique avaient plus d'importance que la force brute. Alexandre se contentait de hausser les épaules en grognant contre les gens qui n'y connaissaient rien à la beauté d'un spectacle de force bestiale. Et Matthew fermait la marche, les bras croisés derrière la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- On va passer la journée dans les bois, fit remarquer Myxilia au bout d'un moment. Il y a un lac pas loin, on y sera pour midi. On fera une pause déjeuner, puis on repartira. Le soir, on devrait trouver un Centre Pokémon, et d'après la carte, on arrivera enfin aux Caves Jumelles. Il faut les traverser pour arriver à Ecorcia. Ca fait à peu près deux jours de marche.

\- Deux jours ! Oh lala, se plaignit Elza. J'ai déjà mal aux pieds, rien que d'y penser !

\- Au moins, se moqua Alexandre, tu n'auras pas mal à la tête à cause du soleil : ton chapeau est tellement grand qu'il pourrait abriter un troupeau de cerfrousse !

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! siffla Elza.

Le pauvre Zan monta dans les bras de sa dresseuse pour la réconforter. Elle lui marmonna à l'oreille :

\- Toi au moins, tu es gentil, tu ne te moques pas de moi. Il n'est pas si laid mon béret, quand même, pas vrai Zan ?

Heureusement que les pokémons ne pouvaient pas parler.

Après deux heures de marche ponctuées par les moqueries des garçons envers Elza, les quatre adolescents tombèrent sur une immense aire de détente. Un lac aux reflets bleutés miroitait farouchement sous le soleil, tandis que plusieurs groupes de gens paressaient, installés sur des pilotis ou sur une plage de cailloux fins.

\- Et bien, dit Myxilia. Je crois que nous pouvons nous installer ici ! Ca sera parfait pour pique-niquer.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la plage. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, comme depuis le départ d'Elza du Bourg Geon, et l'été s'annonçait sublime pour des semaines encore. Déjà, en quelques jours de voyage, les deux enfants avaient bronzé.

Tous ôtèrent leur sac à dos avec soulagement. Myxilia s'assis lourdement, puis elle s'allongea sur les cailloux rond avec un soupir de soulagement. Nezu se cala entre ses bras.

\- Aaah, quel _plaisir_!

\- Toi non plus, t'aimes pas marcher ? demanda Elza en enlevant ses chaussures pour se dégourdir les pieds.

\- Nan. Marcher, ça craint. Normalement, Alex et moi on se déplace en volant, mais à quatre, c'est plus dur. Ce pauvre nostenfer n'y survivrait pas !

Elle rit.

\- Vous volez sur un pokémon ?! Quelle chance ! Ca doit être bien pratique !

\- Oui ! Vraiment. On utilise le nostenfer de mon frère. On s'accroche chacun à une patte et _zou..._

\- Cool...

Les garçons s'installèrent aussi, puis Alexandre proposa de lâcher les pokémons. Partout autour d'eux, des familles s'amusaient avec leurs enfants, des dresseurs s'entrainaient, des pêcheurs tiraient sur des cannes au bout de laquelle mordait quelque fois un magicarpe ou un poissirenne.

\- C'est une bonne idée, admit Elza. Allez, Zan, Chinchou ! Allez vous amuser, l'eau n'attend que vous !

\- Mes amis, c'est l'heure de la détente ! lança Myxilia.

Matthew fit sortir dans un éclair rouge goinfrex et germignon, tandis que Myxilia lâchait un par un ses pokémons. Les enfants restèrent bouche bée. Elle en possédait six. Le maximum. Enfin, le maximum qu'il était possible de garder sur soi.

Devant leurs mines ébahies, Myxilia frima un peu en présentant à tous le monde ses amis.

\- Elza, Matthew, je ne vous présente pas Nezu…

Le pikachu brillant dormait déjà, sur le ventre, les bras en croix, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- …mais je vais vous présenter les autres. Je ne possède que des femelles, à l'exception de cette tête de mule de Heru!

Myxilia eut un sourire carnassier en désignant son mentali. Celui-ci leva la queue, lui tourna le dos et s'installa près de Nezu, non sans lui avoir donné un coup de queue sur la tête.

Myxilia fronça les sourcils.

\- Heru, je plaisantais, ne t'en prend pas à Nezu !

Elle regarda les enfants, qui se demandaient comment un pokémon pouvait avoir ce genre d'attitude détestable. Mais l'adolescente leur expliqua en riant que Heru était juste un peu chiant, et surtout très farceur. Qu'il adorait embêter son monde, mais qu'au final, s'il avait évolué, c'était quand même par _amour_ pour elle.

Ce à quoi le pokémon réagit en sifflant d'un faux air méprisant. Myxilia continua :

\- Je vous présente Shin, ma typhlosion. Ca aurait été mon starter si je n'avais pas eu Nezu avant. Puis il y a Ken, ma arcanin, que j'ai récupéré sur une portée de bébé caninos.

\- Tu renommes _tous_ tes pokémons ?! s'exclama Matthew, incrédule. En renommer deux, oui, mais six ! Il y a de quoi perdre le fil !

\- Bien sûr ! Je trouve que ça renforce mon lien avec le pokémon ! De toute façon, maintenant j'y suis habituée. Peu importe si vous ne retenez pas tout, je me contenterais de savoir comment s'appellent mes propres pokémons moi-même !

Elle rit fortement.

\- Il y a Ushuaïa, ma phyllali et Wolf, ma démolosse. C'est toute ma petite famille ! N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

Soudain, Elza prit conscience qu'elle était vraiment en face d'une championne. Elle l'avait négligé car l'adolescente s'était surtout illustrée dans les concours et, pour elle, cela semblait ridicule mais finalement, Myxilia était sans doute une dresseuse très forte. Elle retint un sursaut d'admiration. Matthew, quant à lui, était autant surprit qu'Elza. Finalement, un détail lui passa par la tête :

Myxilia et Alexandre se disputaient souvent sur la condition de coordinatrice de l'adolescente. Alexandre disait souvent qu'il était encore plus fort que Myxilia. Matthew sursauta.

\- Alex... On peut voir _ton_ équipe ?!

Le blond ricana. Il décrocha une pokéball de sa ceinture et la fit rouler dans sa main.

\- Vous pouvez. Vous pouvez...

Son sourire s'élargit encore.

\- Mesdames et messieurs... commença t-il.

Autour d'eux, de nombreux jeunes dresseurs comme Elza et Matthew s'étaient rassemblés. D'abord, autour de l'équipe incroyable de Myxilia, puis autour d'Alexandre, attendant de voir quels monstres il ferait sortir de ses balls. Le blond savourait cet instant.

\- Il faut savoir, se vanta t-il. Que j'ai gagné la ligue de Kanto à l'âge de treize ans. Et que, depuis, je n'ai jamais cessé de m'améliorer!

Myxilia siffla.

\- Frimeur de pacotille !

Il l'ignora et continua à se vanter.

\- Je vous présente en premier mon ami nostenfer ! Il me sert à voler de régions en régions sans faire le moindre effort, ha ha !

Une chauve souris violette géante sortit de la ball dans un éclair rouge et s'envola très haut dans le ciel.

\- Puis, lokhlass ! Mon fidèle ami qui me laisse monter sur son dos pour d'incroyables balades au gré des océans…

Le public était partagé. Les plus jeunes, comme Elza et Matthew, étaient béats d'admiration, mais les plus âgés et les dresseurs regardaient le blond frimer avec un mépris mêlé d'envie. L'immense pokémon aquatique plongea dans le lac avec un plaisir non caché.

\- Puis archéodong, mon pokémon psy.

Une cloche de bronze bleu apparut devant eux. Elle lévita quelques instants autour de la foule, puis lança une attaque psyko sur un groupe d'enfants pour les faire flotter au dessus du sol. Les petits en redemandèrent, remuant des pieds et des mains en effectuant des cabrioles impensables.

\- Voici… Hum, écartez-vous, messieurs, dames. Celui-là est assez spécial. _Grotadmorv_ !

Un immense tas d'ordure surgit près d'Alexandre. Une odeur étrange monta au nez des quelques personnes qui étaient au plus près de lui. Tous s'éloignèrent de quelques pas en fronçant le nez.

\- Il y a ton livre dans mon sac – poche de devant – mon gros. Tu vas lire là-bas ? proposa Alexandre à son grotadmorv en lui désignant un bout de plage dénué de vie, un peu plus loin.

Il fit semblant d'ignorer les mines choquée des gens qui murmuraient : _Un grotadmorv qui lit ?!_ Quand les gens comprendraient-ils que ses pokémons étaient aussi exceptionnels que lui ? Ha, ha ! Et grotadmorv adorait regarder les images des livres pour enfants, voilà tout. Alexandre secoua la tête et poursuivit :

\- Je vous réserve le meilleur pour la fin, mais avant ça, il va me falloir beaucoup de place. Eloignez-vous… Voilà.

La foule, intriguée, était de plus en plus dense, même si tout le monde reculait comme l'avait ordonné Alexandre.

Un grand nombre de petits faisaient la queue près d'archéodong pour un tour de lévitation, et d'autres se pressaient sur le dos de loklass qui faisait gentiment des tours de lac.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Alexandre sortit de son sac une impressionnante quantité de nourriture et la déposa loin de tout le monde. Puis, de loin, il dit :

\- Ronflex !

Aussitôt un immense pokémon gris surgit de la pokéball. Il regarda longuement Alexandre, l'air contrarié, puis son dresseur lui désigna la nourriture et il se jeta dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le tout fut englouti en deux bouchées, mais cela sembla suffire au pokémon géant et il s'endormit en ronflant bruyamment.

\- Je vous invite à aller faire du trampoline sur le ventre de ronflex, il va dormir pendant au moins trois heures !

Il rit.

\- Finalement, il nous reste le meilleur : Tyranocif, à toi !

Un pokémon impressionnant sortit de ce qui semblait être une hyperball. Il était d'une couleur étrange, entre le vert et le marron, et dégageait une telle puissance que personne n'osa s'en approcher.

\- Ca va, mon tyra-chou ? demanda Alexandre.

Le pokémon grogna d'une façon qui devait être encourageante, puisque le blond se contenta de se coucher sur les galets avec un immense sourire victorieux en concluant :

\- Voilà mon équipe, messieurs, dames. Celle avec laquelle j'ai battu la ligue de Kanto.

La seule chose qui retenait Myxilia d'égorger ce _foutu_ _nabot_ , c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle était au moins aussi forte que lui. Elle aussi avait gagné beaucoup de matchs. Être coordinateur nécessitait _aussi_ d'être très fort en combat ! Si seulement toute cette bande d'imbécile pouvait le comprendre.

Comme si un dieu avait entendu sa prière, deux jumelles s'approchèrent d'elle.

\- Bonjour. Euh… Je suis Marine, et voici ma sœur jumelle Mélanie. Tu es bien Myxilia Wilch ? La coordinatrice ?

L'adolescente eut une moue de surprise, puis elle se reprit :

\- Oui. Je peux vous aider ?

\- On _t'adore_ ! crièrent-elles brusquement d'une voix très aigüe. On a suivit presque tous tes concours depuis que tu as participé à _Orchideus_ à Oliville il y a sept ans !

Myxilia écarquilla les yeux.

\- Houa… souffla-t-elle. Je suis flattée !

Elle rougit.

\- Est-ce que c'est possible de voir Nezu ? demanda l'une des deux en appuyant sur le surnom du pikachu.

\- Bien sûr. Nezu, ma belle ? appela Myxilia en réveillant son pokémon shiny doucement. Des fans pour toi.

Elle rit doucement.

Nezu trottina vers les jumelles en balançant ses oreilles de droite à gauche. On voyait nettement le flot vert qui était accroché à son oreille gauche. Les jumelles caressèrent la pikachu, d'abord doucement, comme si elles avaient peur de lui ôter sa couleur magique.

Dans le soleil, Nezu luisait joyeusement au rythme de ses mouvements. Des éclats de lumière miroitaient sur elle comme autant d'étoiles dorées.

De son côté, Alexandre n'avait pas vraiment pu bronzer. Il avait été assailli par la plupart des personnes présentes, qui tenaient absolument à lui serrer la main ou à le défier en match. Il acceptait avec joie tous les défis et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait encore pas perdu.

Elza était allongée sur le ventre, non loin de Myxilia qui était partie dans un grand monologue faisant l'éloge des coordinateurs. Zan et Chinchou faisaient des courses de vitesse sous l'eau, mais il fallait avouer que Zan était le plus rapide. Pour se venger, Chinchou lui lançait de petits éclairs pour le ralentir. Au final, ils étaient toujours ex-æquo, bien que Zan boudait un peu. Pour les remotiver tous les deux, elle défia en combat un grand nombre de jeunes dresseurs. Elle remporta plus de matchs qu'elle n'en perdit, sous l'œil discret de Myxilia qui la surveillait de loin.

Matthew, assis en tailleur, chouchoutait son germignon en lui grattant le dos. Il regardait vaguement en direction d'Alexandre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait aussi fait quelques matchs, et il les avait presque tous gagnés. Mais il ne voulait pas trop fatiguer son bébé goinfrex, qui, lui, était parti dès qu'il avait pu près du ronflex du blond. Il lui tapotait la tête – qui faisait au moins dix fois sa propre taille – en espérant le réveiller.

Puis après quelque temps, les badauds retournèrent près de leurs serviettes, et oublièrent toute cette agitation. Les quatre adolescents se mirent à table.

L'avantage – non négligeable – de l'arrivée des deux grands dans le groupe, c'était l'amélioration de la qualité de la nourriture. Déjà, étant tous deux des champions dans leurs domaines, Myxilia et Alexandre ne manquaient pas d'argent. De plus, Alexandre était abonné à _H-Voyage_ , la compagnie de transmission de courrier par les hoothoot, qui lui apportait tous les deux jours des provisions fraîches. Le blond avait choisi cette option car elle était pratique en fait, _très_ pratique, surtout pour ronflex. Pour finir en beauté, Myxilia mitonnait de bons petits plats à partir de la nourriture livrée.

Elza et Matthew ne regrettaient pour rien au monde les chips et les fruits cueillis à la sauvette. En ce début d'après-midi torride, ils mangeaient des spaghettis relevés avec une sauce extraordinaire dont personne ne connaissait la composition exacte, excepté sa créatrice. Le tout, accompagné de saucisses savamment grillées par Alexandre avec l'aide de Shin et de son lance-flamme.

Matthew donna à manger à tous les pokémons. Ca faisait seize bols, un pour chaque pokémon, sans compter que celui de ronflex était dépliable et que, monté, il faisait la taille d'une grande table. Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis et s'installa à table.

\- Dis, Alex, commença t-il. J'ai cru remarquer que tu n'avais pas de starter. Ni de Johto, ni de Kanto, ni même d'ailleurs…

\- Oh. Laisse tomber, dit-il assez sèchement.

Le blond se renfrogna pour la première fois de la journée.

Myxilia partit dans ses pensées, laissant les deux plus jeunes intrigués. Alexandre resta grognon un instant, puis il retrouva sa bonne humeur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Matthew et Elza se regardèrent. Ca, c'était louche, mais Matthew songea qu'il fallait mieux ne pas ré-aborder le sujet.

Le repas englouti, les quatre compagnons de route plièrent leurs bagages. Les pokémons rejoignirent leurs pokéballs, sauf Nezu qui grimpa sur l'épaule de Myxilia. Zan avait pris l'habitude de voyager dans la ball, et Elza ne lui en voulait pas. Il sortait fréquemment pour réclamer un câlin ou se dégourdir les pattes, de toute façon.

La petite troupe s'en alla vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un chemin de forêt, appréciant la fraicheur du couvert des arbres. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sur le sentier de terre. De temps en temps, un pokémon surgissait d'un buisson et repartait aussi sec. Elza avait bien essayé de courir après un axoloto, mais celui-ci était bien trop rapide pour elle, et il disparut au fond d'un ruisseau dans un _plouf_ moqueur.

Le soleil déclinait doucement vers l'ouest, laissant apparaitre entre les branches des arbres une lueur orangée. L'air était encore lourd mais le vent se leva doucement, faisant voleter les feuilles et les cheveux. Ils avaient soif, mais leur eau s'était réchauffée durant l'après-midi. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une douche et ne pensaient qu'au lit qui les attendait au Centre Pokémon.

Matthew fixait son ombre qui grandissait à ses pieds quand Myxilia annonça d'une voix triomphante.

\- On y est ! C'est là-bas !

Au loin, une forme incertaine se découpait dans l'ombre flamboyante. Les Caves Jumelles. A ses pieds, le Centre Pokémon, salvateur.

Elle se mit à courir, talonnée de près par Alexandre. Elle allait se faire devancer, mais elle lança une pokéball en l'air et Ken, l'arcanin, vint à son secours. Myxilia grimpa sur son pokémon chien et pris de l'avance. Alexandre s'y attendait, il appela nostenfer et grimpa sur son dos.

La chauve-souris allait plus vite, et il la doubla dans les derniers mètres.

Quand elle arriva près de lui, elle descendit du dos de Ken et jura. Il rit en lui tapotant le dos d'un faux air désolé. Ils entrèrent dans le Centre et la fraicheur les électrisa.

En haut de la colline, Elza et Matthew les avaient regardés avec un air dément. Ils étaient fatigués, et ils trouvaient encore le moyen de faire la course ?! Ils prirent leur temps pour descendre les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du Centre, et quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils retrouvèrent les deux Wilch attablés devant de grandes glaces au chocolat.

\- C'est à cette heure là qu'on arrive, les p'tits ? ironisa Alexandre avec un sourire.

\- Pffiouuu… fut tout ce que pu répondre Elza à ses amis.

Elle s'effondra sur un banc et demanda au leveinard une glace _gigantesque_. Et pleine de chantilly. Matthew s'accorda la même faveur, selon lui amplement méritée.

Il n'était pas du genre sportif, alors marcher toute la journée sous un soleil de plomb était à ses yeux le plus grand exploit du siècle. Ses cheveux, d'habitude ébouriffés sur son crâne, étaient tout aplatis, comme fatigués, eux aussi, par ce long périple.

\- Bin dis donc, déjà fatigués ? demanda Myxilia. Vous n'êtes qu'au début, hein ! Va falloir se motiver.

\- Grmmbl… grognèrent en cœur les deux jeunes.

Ce soir là, même Matthew était trop fatigué pour ronfler.

Un léger craquement réveilla Elza. Ca venait du bas de son lit. Elle ouvrit vaguement les yeux, il devait être deux heures du matin. Aucun bruit ne venait déranger le silence des jeunes endormis. Elza cru avoir rêvé, et partit pour se recoucher, mais un frottement étrange la réveilla complètement. Elle voulut prendre la pokéball de Zan, dans son sac à dos, mais quand elle tendit la main pour y parvenir, elle s'aperçu que quelque chose d'anormal dépassait de son sac en remuant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un pokémon dans son sac ?!

\- Dis donc, souffla t-elle. Faudra voir à ce que ça devienne pas une habitude, hein…

Elle descendit de son lit, mais ce bruit suffit à faire sortir l'étrange intrus de sa cachette.

\- Niii ? demanda le pokémon.

\- Oh, un fouinette ! Dis donc, toi. C'est _mon_ sac que tu fouilles, gronda Elza.

La petite fouine s'apprêta à s'enfuir mais Elza ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De la nourriture ?

Le fouinette bondit d'un coup vers la porte de sortie.

\- Hey ! Reviens !

Elza se lança à sa poursuite. La fouine était habile et très rapide. Elle sema Elza dans les couloirs sombres du centre pokémon. Elza courut aussi vite qu'elle put et sans regarder où elle allait, et au détour d'un couloir, fonça dans quelque chose. Un bruit de chute molle retentit dans les couloirs.

\- Mais, enfin ? Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda une voix fluette en dessous d'Elza.

\- Infirmière Joëlle ?

\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda poliment l'infirmière en se relevant.

\- Je suis désolée ! C'est parce que je poursuivais un fouinette, il volait des trucs dans mon sac ! Je lui courrais derrière mais… Je l'ai perdu, termina t-elle.

\- Oh, je vois. Suis-moi.

Elza, intriguée mais trop curieuse, suivit l'infirmière aux cheveux roses. Elle était en peignoir et avait enlevé sa toque blanche à croix rouge.

\- Est-ce lui ? demanda Joëlle.

L'infirmière avait conduit Elza dans un petit débarras remplis de cartons vides et de divers objets plus ou moins cassés. Au fond, un tas de couvertures gigotait irrégulièrement. Le fouinette sortit de sa cachette d'un bond énergique et grimpa sur l'épaule de l'infirmière.

\- Oui, c'est lui !

\- Mmh, acquiesça Joëlle. Je le connais, il vit ici depuis un moment, ce farceur.

\- Il est à vous ? demanda Elza.

\- Non. En fait, comme tu as pu le constater, il a plutôt la bougeotte.

Alors même qu'Elza hochait la tête, le fouinette se tordait sur les épaules de son hôte, il redescendit au sol, et grimpa sur une étagère cabossée avant de retourner au fond de son nid.

\- Oui !

\- C'est plutôt rare qu'un pokémon soit à ce point excité en permanence, mais je crois que ce fouinette ne le fait pas exprès. Il est comme ça.

Elza resta silencieuse.

\- Il est arrivé un soir il y a plusieurs semaines. Il était déchaîné et salement amoché. Je l'ai soigné, mais personne n'est venu le réclamer. Je pense qu'il n'a pas de dresseur. Depuis, il vit ici, en bondissant partout dans le Centre. Il est un peu farceur, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait accès aux chambres.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée pour ça. Il t'a volé quelque chose ?

Elza se rendit compte que, dans la précipitation, elle n'avait même pas regardé si le fouinette lui avait prit quoi que ce soit dans le sac.

\- Heu…

Elle rougit.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Mais en fait, c'est de notre faute s'il est entré dans la chambre nous avions laissé la porte entr'ouverte, parce qu'on essayait de faire des courants d'air entre dehors et le couloir, par cette chaleur…

\- Je vois. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à fermer la porte, mais je pense que ça serait plus sûr. Enfin, dans tous les cas, il ne devrait pas revenir cette nuit. Je retourne me coucher, bonne nuit.

Elle s'en alla.

Elza s'avança au fond de la salle, s'agenouilla devant le nid improvisé de fouinette et regarda par l'ouverture. Tassé dans un coin, par une chaleur étouffante, la fouine dormait là. Même plongé dans ses songes, il continuait de bouger nerveusement les pattes. Elle avança sa main et tâta le fond de la cachette à la recherche de bricoles que le chapardeur aurait pu prendre de son sac. Elle trouva des porte-clefs, des balles, des bouchons, et même un collier qui semblait en argent. Mais rien lui appartenant. Elle se releva et retourna se coucher.

Avant de s'endormir, elle songea très sérieusement à essayer de le capturer.

Le lendemain, alors que tout le monde somnolait devant son café, Elza était déjà totalement prête. Elle s'était levée avec la ferme intension de capturer le fouinette, qui lui semblait, de par sa nervosité et sa vitesse, un pokémon très intéressant. En plus, il était super mignon !

Habillée d'un marcel blanc et d'un short jaune assorti à son chapeau à nœud, Elza se rendit dans le débarra. Bien sûr, il était vide. La fouine était sans doute partie dégourdir ses nerveuses pattes…

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Elza sortit du Centre Pokémon et le chercha.

\- Zan, Chinchou, j'ai besoin de vous !

Un crocodile bleu et un pokémon rond avec deux longues antennes brillantes sortirent des pokéballs.

\- Je cherche un fouinette ! Le genre nerveux et excité. Il doit pas être loin.

Tous les trois cherchèrent de leur côté, mais sans se perdre de vue. Elza voulait avoir ses pokémons près d'elle quand elle le trouverait, pour l'attaquer.

Soudain, Chinchou cria. Il l'avait trouvé.

Le fouinette était retourné près de la forêt. Il sautait de branches en branches, attrapant ça et là des fruits à grignoter.

\- Salut, toi ! lui dit Elza. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Le pokémon sauvage descendit au sol, la regardant étrangement, dressé sur sa queue et prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement.

Zan et Chinchou se tenaient devant leur dresseuse, alertes. Elza souriait, une pokéball vide à la main, prête à être lancée.

\- Chinchou, attaque éclair ! ordonna t-elle.

Le loupio obéit. Un éclair jaillit de ses antennes, mais la fouine était vraiment trop rapide pour lui. Elle esquiva son coup et chargea Chinchou qui roula plus loin.

Fouinette se remit frénétiquement face à Elza, et se dressa de nouveau sur sa queue. Même à quelques mètres, Elza voyait nettement ses oreilles vibrer. Il analysait tout.

\- Zan, pistolet à eau !

La cible fut touchée, de peu. Fouinette se releva très vite et se remit en position tandis que Zan attendait le moindre ordre de sa dresseuse.

Mais un événement inattendu se produisit. Un noarfang sauvage, suivi de tout un troupeau de hoot-hoot, surgit soudain de la cime des arbres dans un fracas du tonnerre, hululant avec hargne contre les diurnes qui les avaient réveillé.

Tout ceci se produisit tellement vite qu'Elza sursauta. Mais contre toute attente, fouinette aussi. Il bondit en avant avec une telle force qu'il se cogna contre Elza, la renversant en arrière. Elle chuta, et le pokémon sauvage roula un peu plus loin. Dans sa chute, Elza avait perdu sa pokéball vide. Celle-ci, après avoir glissé des mains d'Elza, retomba lourdement à quelques centimètres du fouinette.

La ball s'ouvrit et aspira le pokémon sauvage.

Dans le ciel, les oiseaux étaient déjà loin. Elza se releva et, à moitié sonnée, trouva Zan et Chinchou à côté d'une pokéball qui vibrait. Elle oscillait vivement de droite à gauche, comme l'aurait fait fouinette. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Clic.

Il était capturé. Elza, choquée et heureuse à la fois, pris la ball dans les mains.

Elle _vibrait_. On sentait bien là l'esprit de son occupant ! Oh, bien sûr, elle ne vibrait pas beaucoup. Juste un peu, comme un cœur.

\- J'ai capturé fouinette…

Elza réalisa.

\- J'ai capturé fouinette ! Troooop _COOL_ !

Elle improvisa une danse de la joie que Chinchou et Zan exécutèrent aussi, bien qu'ils n'aient pas grand-chose à voir dans cette capture là.

\- Je vais t'appeler… Heu… Comment je vais t'appeler ?

Elle ouvrit la pokéball et la fouine en sortit. Elle s'ébroua et grimpa sur les épaules de sa nouvelle – et inattendue – dresseuse.

\- Que penses-tu de… _Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante_ !? proposa Elza, les yeux dans le vague.

Le pokémon descendit, la regarda d'un air sévère et remonta sur elle pour se cacher sous son chapeau.

\- Tu as raison c'est nul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Voyons voir…

Elza rappela Zan et Chinchou dans leurs balls. Elle invita le fouinette – dont elle cherchait toujours une idée de nom – à la suivre tandis qu'elle retournait en Centre Pokémon pour retrouver ses amis qui devaient sans doute la chercher.

\- Mon dieu ! Cria Myxilia. Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché _partout_ !

\- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Elza. Regardez, j'ai attrapé un nouveau pokémon !

Tout le monde s'approcha de fouinette, qui, plantée sur les épaules de sa dresseuse, tremblait très fortement. Il sauta d'un coup sur la tête d'Alexandre. Puis, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de pousser un cri, sur celle de Myxilia. La fouine redescendit au sol et grimpa comme une flèche pour se cacher sous le grand chapeau d'Elza.

\- Mais il est fou, celui-là ! beugla Myxilia en se recoiffant.

\- Non, juste très excité ! défendit Elza en caressant la queue de son nouvel ami qui dépassait de l'étoffe jaune.

\- J'te dis qu'il est cinglé ! assura la grande. Tu l'as appelé comment ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée, ça m'embête !

\- Appelle le Pète-au-Casque ! ironisa Alexandre.

\- Alex ! crièrent d'une même voix Elza et Myxilia en se tournant vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Je plaisante !

\- Pourquoi pas _Dizzy_ ? proposa Matthew avec un grand sourire sur sa figure ronde.

\- Dizzy…

Elza leva les yeux au ciel en se grattant le menton.

\- Moui, pourquoi pas ? C'est même drôlement chouette ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Elza tira la fouine de sous son chapeau et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Dizzy, ça te convient ? Moi je trouve ça bien !

Le pokémon sembla satisfait. Il sauta des bras de sa dresseuse pour se blottir à nouveau sous son grand béret.

\- Voilà qui est fait ! déclara Matthew. Si on y allait ?

\- Oui.

Ils avaient encore de la marche à faire aujourd'hui. Les Caves Jumelles se dressaient devant eux, imposantes mais pas vraiment hostiles. Ils entrèrent et tout de suite la fraîcheur les piqua.

\- Oh, oui ! Quel bonheur ! jubila Matthew.

\- Parle pour toi… trembla Myxilia. La différence est tellement importante que j'vais geler sur place.

\- Moi aussi, marmonna Elza en sortant une veste de son sac.

Elle en profita pour rappeler Dizzy qui semblait déterminé à ruiner son cuir chevelu pour cause de tremblements intempestifs.

Le début du trajet se déroula sans incidents. La grotte n'était pas sombre, de vieux éclairages jaunis illuminaient vaillamment les parois lisses. De temps en temps, un nid de nosferapti passait sur leurs têtes. Dans ces cas là, tous se faisaient violence pour ne pas hurler et se jeter à terre avec les bras en l'air en guise de protection. Mais c'était plutôt rare.

Vers midi, ils s'installèrent pour manger.

\- Là, c'est bien, dit Alexandre en désignant un coin de pierre renfoncé avec de gros rochers posés au sol. Ca fera comme des bancs, et on ne gênera pas d'éventuels voyageurs.

\- Aujourd'hui, au programme… commença Myxilia. Chips et saucisson.

\- Oh ! On ne mange pas chaud ? demanda doucement Elza.

\- Non, répondit patiemment la grande. Si on fait un feu ici, on va tous crever, tu sais.

\- Ah oui. Bien sûr.

Qu'elle était bête. Avec la fumée et tout. Evidemment.

Ils mangèrent en parlant doucement, car les parois faisaient résonner leurs paroles et leurs rires pendant de longues secondes dans un vacarme assez assourdissant.

Soudain, alors qu'ils rangeaient le matériel et s'apprêtaient à repartir, les quatre adolescents entendirent un bruit d'effondrement terrible. Une épaisse fumée les fit tousser, puis se dissipa. On entendit une voix au loin, indistincte. Tous se consultèrent du regard et, d'un commun accord, se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit.

Ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'un espèce de précipice profond d'environ cinq mètres. Au fond, un grolem roulait à vive allure d'un bout à l'autre du trou, explosant avec fracas de gros rochers. La poussière volait autour d'eux, les obligeant à fermer les yeux à demi.

\- Il faut arrêter ce pokémon, il va tout casser ! cria Alexandre pour couvrir les bruits, en contrebas. Je m'en occupe ! Archéo–

\- N'y pense même pas ! cria la voix qui les avait attiré jusque là.

Une fille, apparemment.

\- Qui es- tu ?! Ce grolem va détruire les Caves ! dit Alexandre d'un air agacé en cherchant l'origine de la voix à travers la poussière.

\- Ce grolem ne casse rien du tout, il s'entraine dans ce trou depuis des mois, vieux schnock !

\- Hé ! s'insurgea Alexandre.

\- En fait, ce grolem est à moi. Reviens ! lui cria t-elle.

Grolem disparut dans sa pokéball. Dans le calme revenu, une ombre apparut dans la poussière.

A quelques pas du groupe se tenait une adolescente à l'air mesquin. Elle enleva le chiffon qui protégeait son nez de l'air poussiéreux, et se planta face à Alexandre.

\- Et bin, tu te présentes pas ?

Alexandre resta bouche bée devant elle. Il se présenta d'un air désinvolte, sans remarquer qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée non plus, en fait. Il la détailla.

Petite – il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle – plutôt maigre, comme Elza, avec de courts cheveux rouges et un impressionnant maquillage noir autour des yeux. Elle le jaugeait, railleuse.

\- Plus ou moins enchantée, dit-elle en balayant l'air d'un mouvement de main. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'éclipsa dans la direction opposée avec un grand rire.

\- Attend ! lança Myxilia. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- On s'en tape, dit Alexandre d'un faux air catégorique qui ne trompa personne. Cette fille est folle. Continuons.

Il resta songeur tout le reste de l'après-midi.


	7. Le Fabriquant de PokéBalls

**Chapitre 6**

 **Le fabriquant de PokéBalls**

Ils arrivaient bientôt au bout. Les Caves Jumelles, fraiches et sombres, affichaient par le trou béant de la sortie une lueur rougeâtre de fin d'après-midi.

\- Plus que quelques minutes…

Elza soupira de fatigue. Elle avait retroussé les manches de son pull, et son chapeau pendait bizarrement de travers sur ses cheveux rendus hirsutes par le voyage.

Dans son sac, les soubresauts irréguliers de la Ball de Dizzy lui rappelaient sa capture victorieuse.

Myxilia et Alexandre étaient silencieux, exténués par leur longue marche. Matthew filait toujours derrière il jouait avec la pokéball de germignon d'un air absent. Mais cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait l'impression d'être observé, et se retournait quelque fois pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un derrière eux.

Une fois encore il se retourna brusquement. Il s'attendait à ne rien trouver, tout comme les autres fois, mais une ombre fila entre les rochers. Sans faire attention au reste du groupe qui sortait sans lui, il se précipita vers l'étranger d'un pas assuré. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'aperçut avec surprise que c'était juste un pokémon.

\- Mélo ? couina la petite créature rose.

\- Oh. Bonjour, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous suivre comme ça ?

Il tendit la main vers la petite créature et caressa le haut de son crâne.

\- Allez, sauve-toi !

Mais le mélo semblait intrigué par Matthew. Quand celui-ci se retourna pour rattraper ses amis, la créature lui courut derrière en couinant désespérément.

\- Allons bon. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Mais tu n'as pas de famille ?

Mélo ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de tirer sur le bas du pantalon de l'enfant, qui le prit dans ses bras précautionneusement.

\- Tu es drôlement mignon, toi, tu sais !

\- Mélo ! cria le pokémon, ravi.

Matthew courut aussi vite qu'il put, tout en espérant que le voyage ne soit pas trop désagréable pour son protégé, et retrouva les autres devant leur sempiternelle glace chocolat-vanille-maxi-chantilly.

\- Tu étais où ? demanda Elza en voyant soudain la petite créature dans les bras de son rival.

\- Et bien, comme tu peux le voir…

\- Il est chou ! cria Myxilia. Je peux le prendre une seconde ?

Matthew lui confia le mélo avec un grand sourire. Sa figure ronde était rougie par la course, et sa respiration saccadée.

\- Il nous suivait depuis un moment, dans la grotte, confia t-il. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester là-bas, alors je l'ai ramené.

\- Tu vas le capturer ? demanda finalement Alexandre.

Matthew parut gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il. Il est mignon. Ca me ferait plaisir, mais j'aimerais avant tout qu'il soit d'accord, tu comprends ?

Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bin mon pauvre. Si tu dois attendre à chaque fois que le pokémon rentre de lui-même dans la ball, t'es pas prêt d'avoir une équipe et de gagner la Ligue !

\- Je te défends de dire ça ! cria le jeune, choqué.

\- C'est la vérité ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es trop gentil pour lancer une ball sur un pokémon ?!

\- Ils sont plus heureux s'ils le font d'eux-mêmes, je crois !

\- Mes pokémons sont très heureux, pourtant je leur ai pas demandé leur avis avant de les capturer ! trancha le blond. L'amitié vient avec le temps !

\- Crois ce que tu veux, lança froidement Matthew.

Il récupéra brusquement mélo dans bras de Myxilia, qui avait été trop surprise pour réagir, et fit un vague signe de main à Elza.

\- J'vais me coucher, déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers les couloirs du Centre Pokémon.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du lui dire ça, fit remarquer Myxilia.

\- Oh, la ferme ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que même si on capture un pokémon qui ne le souhaite pas au départ, à partir du moment où la ball de ferme, c'est que le pokémon a accepté son destin ! Si ce mélo ne tenait pas à rester avec Matthew, il n'aurait eu qu'à ressortir.

\- Je sais, mais… commença la grande.

\- Regarde Elza ! la coupa t-il sans vergogne. Elle n'a pas fait un cas de ses captures forcées ! D'après ce qu'elle a raconté, Chinchou s'est fait attraper de force, elle ne lui a pas demandé son avis !

\- S'il te plait… marmonna Elza. Laisse-moi en dehors de tout ça. Je vais me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit.

\- Quoi ?! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! s'emporta t-il.

Mais Elza ne se retourna pas. Myxilia posa la main sur son bras.

\- Calme-toi. Tu deviens méchant. Accepte que d'autres gens puissent avoir une opinion différente de la tienne.

Il jura entre ses dents.

Quand les deux grands rentrèrent dans la chambre pour se coucher, ils trouvèrent les deux enfants endormis. Alexandre remarqua que le mélo dormait avec Matthew, roulé dans les couvertures. La lune éclairait la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte, et le blond remarqua l'éclat rouge d'une pokéball, juste à côté du pokémon. Il soupira et se glissa au lit. Demain, il faudrait qu'il s'excuse.

Le lendemain, un courant d'air frais fit glisser le dernier morceau de drap qui couvrait la petite jambe d'Elza. Elle se réveilla en bougonnant, s'habilla à la hâte et sortit petit-déjeuner. Elle trouva Matthew attablé d'un air las, le nez dans un bol de chocolat chaud.

\- B'j', grogna-t-elle de façon très élégante.

\- Salut, répondit distraitement son ami. Bien dormi ?

Elle ne répondit même pas, se contentant de se servir un énorme café dans le bol le plus grand qu'elle avait trouvé. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'Elza n'était pas du matin, surtout Matthew. Il savait qu'avant de retrouver toutes ses capacités intellectuelles, il lui fallait au moins manger quelque chose et boire un café. Il s'amusa à la regarder touiller son bol avec les yeux fermés, se demandant dans combien de temps elle tomberait dedans la tête la première.

\- Tu aurais du rester au lit, non ?

Il parla dans le vide.

Finalement, une fois deux croissants engloutis et un bol vide, Elza ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ahh, s'étira t-elle. Ca va ?

Elle semblait ne rien avoir entendu de ce qu'il avait dit avant ça. Il se contenta de rire doucement et de lui répondre par l'affirmative. A sa ceinture brillait vaillamment une ball qui ne s'ouvrait plus sur du vide.

\- Oh.

Elza l'avait enfin remarqué.

\- Bien joué. Pendant la nuit, hein ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, c'était comme ça. Alex va être furieux, dit-il avec une pointe de supériorité dans la voix.

\- Alex quoi ? demanda le blond en arrivant à leur table.

Il prit un croissant et mordit dedans avec motivation.

\- Mélo a choisit de rester avec moi, annonça Matthew.

Il sortit la ball et Alexandre la regarda avec intérêt.

\- Joli… admit-il. En passant, je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement désolé, mais Matthew n'était pas du genre méchant, alors il hocha doucement la tête.

Myxilia arriva la dernière, puis, une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils décidèrent de visiter Ecorcia.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent d'autres dresseurs débutants, qu'Elza et Matthew profitèrent pour défier afin d'augmenter leur niveau. Quand les matchs furent terminés, ils quittèrent le groupe de challengers avec l'air satisfait des vainqueurs.

Bon ils n'avaient pas gagné à _chaque_ _fois_ , mais ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

\- Je propose de faire l'arène tout de suite ! dit Elza d'un ton qui annonçait qu'elle deviendrait méchante si quelqu'un osait proposer autre chose.

\- Ouais, dit Alexandre. Ca me paraît pas mal. De toute façon, Myxi, tu sais, il faut qu'on aille parler au champion.

\- Je sais.

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'arène d'un pas motivé, mais de grands éclats jaunes attirèrent leur attention plus loin.

\- Oh, regardez ! murmura Elza en pointant du doigt les gros camions de la SCOD. Ils sont ici aussi !

\- Oui, ils s'implantent dans toutes les villes, rappela Myxilia.

Ils s'approchèrent d'une affiche colorée sur laquelle une banderole violette annonçait : _SCOD vous informe de l'avancée exceptionnelle de la date d'ouverture de ses locaux ! Vous voulez devenir un dresseur puissant et imprévisible ? Venez nombreux le 15 septembre ! Les trois premiers volontaires auront leur séance à moitié prix !_

Les adolescents s'entre regardèrent d'un air gêné. C'était quelques jours à peine, puisqu'août était bien entamé déjà. Alexandre fit la moue.

\- Bah. On verra bien.

Devenir puissant et imprévisible ? Il était intrigué, méfiant… et très intéressé.

Tout le monde revint sur ses pas pour entrer dans l'arène. Ils furent accueillis par le champion, Hector, suivit de près par un vieillard qui semblait un peu loufoque.

\- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi, annonça Hector. Vous venez pour le badge, je suppose ?

\- Oui. Répondirent Elza et Matthew, tandis que Myxilia et Alexandre se demandaient si le champion _osait_ vraiment adresser sa question à tous les _quatre_.

Hector et le vieux conduisirent les challengers sur le terrain. Myxilia et Alexandre s'installèrent dans les gradins. Nezu s'agrippa à la rambarde afin de pouvoir observer tout le match à son aise.

\- Honneur aux dames, cette fois-ci ? proposa Matthew.

\- Pfiou. J'te hais, grogna Elza en se dirigeant vers la portion de terrain réservée au challenger.

\- Ce match se fera à trois pokémons contre trois ! annonça d'une voix hystérique le vieillard en gesticulant ridiculement sur le côté. Il opposera Hector le super-champion, à la jeune Elza de Doublonville !

Il rit grassement.

\- Seul le challenger à le droit de changer de pokémon en cours de manche, tout ça, vous connaissez, hein ! C'est partit !

\- Chrysacier, à toi ! annonça Hector.

Elza réfléchit. Les pokémons insectes craignaient le feu. Elle avait pas. Le vol. Elle avait pas. Elle choisit d'y aller à l'instinct bestial et choisit sa pokéball dans son sac. Elle priait les dieux pour que tout se passe bien. Après tout, c'était son premier match… La ball frémissait au cœur de sa paume.

\- Dizzy, je te choisis !

Aussitôt sortit la fouine bondit partout sur le terrain. Le fouinette allait vite, et quand il regarda Elza, elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il lui en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir laissé sortir plus tôt. Il devait sans doute avoir besoin de se défouler tous les jours ! Qu'elle était bête.

\- Calme-toi ! implora t-elle. Tu vas te fatiguer ! Je compte sur toi pour mettre toute tes forces dans ce combat contre Hector, Dizzy !

Le champion avait une expression ahurie sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un pokémon à ce point excité ! Cela lui donnait un avantage : il se fatiguerait vite à sauter partout. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas de quel fouinette il parlait. Dizzy n'était pas n'importe quel pokémon. De l'énergie, il en avait à revendre. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Le pokémon se dressa sur sa queue. Les oreilles dressées et frétillantes, il observait chrysacier en face de lui. Il ressentit une colère inexpliquée de voir un adversaire aussi mou en face de lui. Cette vieille chrysalide ne bougeait pas d'un poil ! Pas un seul mouvement, si infime soit-il, ne venait le perturber. Dizzy, qui commençait à perdre patience à rester immobile – bien que quelque peu agité – sur sa queue, poussa un cri perçant pour sortir tout le monde de sa léthargie.

\- Dizzy, charge ! ordonna Elza.

\- Chrysacier, attaque… ?!

Hector n'eut même pas le temps de donner son ordre. Dizzy bondit avec violence et percuta le chrysacier dans un bruit inquiétant. Il se releva et, en un instant, parcourut la moitié du terrain pour s'éloigner de son adversaire sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.

Elza était aux anges. Tout était parfait. La chrysalide verte se remettait doucement de la vélocité de l'attaque.

\- Chrysacier, attaque sécrétion ! Ralentis-le, c'est impératif ! cria Hector qui commençait à se demander à quel moment le pokémon adverse se fatiguerait.

Elza n'eut même pas à lui demander d'esquiver. Toutes les attaques tentées par chrysacier échouèrent.

\- Chrysacier, attaque charge !

\- Dizzy, griffe !

Dizzy bondit, sauta sur le côté pour laisser passer chrysacier qui tomba de son élan, et l'attaqua par derrière. Il tomba, K-O.

\- Chrysacier est hors de combat. Elza mène par un à zéro ! Dis donc ! ajouta t-il à l'adresse de la fillette. C'est de la bombe, ton p'tit protégé, là ! Tu l'as dégoté où ?!

Elza était fière.

\- C'est bien joué, Dizzy, tu es génial !

Le pokémon exécuta quelques cabrioles en guise de remerciement. En fait, lui aussi était fier de lui. Pour une fois sa _tare_ ne lui attirait pas d'ennui. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un dresseur à qui tout cela pourrait servir. Il était d'autant plus ravi que ça soit Elza cette élue, car il la trouvait très gentille.

\- Coconfort, je te choisis ! dit Hector en lançant une autre pokéball sur le terrain.

Mais ce pauvre coconfort subit le même sort expéditif que son prédécesseur. Après deux charges et une vive-attaque, il fut contraint à l'abandon.

Hector embrassa sa ball dans un geste d'encouragement et murmura.

\- C'est ton tour, mon chou. Tu dois le battre.

Puis il s'écria :

\- C'est à toi, _insécateur_ !

Là, les choses se corsaient. Elza le savait. Dizzy aussi. Il redoubla de soubresauts.

\- Insécateur, charge !

\- Dizzy, vive-attaque !

Les événements qui suivirent furent flous pour tout le monde. Dizzy était rapide, mais insécateur l'était tout autant. Hector eut un sourire triomphant. Le choc avait été rude, les deux pokémons avaient foncé l'un sur l'autre sans changer de trajectoire.

Dizzy roula quelques mètres plus loin sous le cri d'effroi d'Elza. Insécateur retomba sur ses pattes, plantant ses grandes griffes dans le sol pour garder l'équilibre tandis qu'il reculait à cause du contrecoup.

Sonné, le fouinette eut du mal à se relever. Ca faisait comme une double attaque, le choc avait été éprouvant. Mais il se releva, par pure esprit de compétition.

\- Insécateur, achève-le avec tranche !

\- Dizzy, coup d'boule ! ordonna Elza avec espoir.

Insécateur fonça droit sur Dizzy. Tandis que ce dernier fonçait tête baissée à toute allure, insécateur en profita pour sauter par-dessus lui et lui asséner de grands coups de lames sur le dos. Dizzy couina et retomba, K-O.

\- Oh,non, je l'aimais bien ce petit ! déclara l'arbitre avec un air sincèrement déçu. Oui, bon, fouinette est hors de combat, mais Elza mène toujours par deux contre un !

Elle n'hésita pas et pris la pokéball de Zan.

\- On peut le faire, toi et moi, hein ? Allez, bonne chance !

Elle avait fini par crier les derniers mots en laissant sortir le kaiminus. Celui-ci s'avança sur le terrain avec un air déterminé. Insécateur lui fit face dignement.

\- Zan, pistolet à eau ! ordonna Elza.

Puis, le champion, grisé par sa victoire, utilisa sa grande parade : il ordonna à insécateur de tourner sur lui-même à très grande vitesse. L'eau ricocha sur lui en gerbes étincelantes. Elza eut beau essayer de le toucher, cela semblait impossible. Quand Zan n'échouait pas injustement ses attaques, insécateur chargeait violemment le pauvre crocodile qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se relever.

Elza était perdue. Chaque attaque frontale terminait inlassablement par un échec. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Zan, fonce droit dessus et essaye de t'agripper !

Le pokémon s'exécuta. Il du s'y reprendre à quelques fois, mais alors que tout semblait perdu, il réussit à attraper un bout de l'aile verte de l'insecte. Il y planta fermement ses crocs, attendant les ordres de sa dresseuse.

\- Zan ! Tiens bon ! hurla t-elle au pokémon qui tourbillonnait avec l'insécateur. Griffe-le ! Mord-le ! Attaque frénésie !

\- Insécateur, débarrasse-toi de lui !

Insécateur cessa de tourner pour se débattre dans tous les sens. Mais Zan était un crocodile : la puissance de sa mâchoire dépassait la tonne. Pour cela, il tint bon et encaissa tous les soubresauts de son adversaire. Celui-ci n'y allait pas de main morte il était secoué, projeté, griffé, écrasé… Mais il tenait. Et quand sa frénésie fut au maximum, une puissante explosion retentit dans l'arène.

Le nuage de fumée mit un certain temps à disparaître, durant lequel Elza sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le brouillard se dissipa.

Insécateur était mal en point. Zan aussi. Ils tombèrent ridiculement en même temps.

\- Insécateur et kaiminus sont hors de combat ! C'est Elza de Doublonville qui gagne ce match, par deux pokémons contre trois ! couina le vieux. Félicitations p'tite ! T'as assuré !

\- _Ouaiiis_ !

Elza sauta en l'air.

\- Zan ? Zan, tu as vu ? Hey, t'es vraiment un champion ! Quelle attaque splendide !

Elle courut le rejoindre sur le terrain, et l'embrassa. Dizzy, qui avait un peu récupéré, vint se joindre à la fête en sautant sur les deux autres. Tout le monde bascula en arrière. Elza riait aux éclats.

Puis, ce fut le tour de Matthew. Il remplaça Elza sur la plateforme destinée au challenger tandis que le vieil homme précisait que les règles de combat seraient les mêmes.

Mais Elza ne suivit pas vraiment le match. Le seul moment où elle fit attention à ce qui se passait en bas des gradins, c'était pour observer avec satisfaction la progression de son ami dans la victoire.

Myxilia semblait aussi songeuse, mais Alexandre regardait le match avec passion. Il eut un air contrit quand mélo entra en scène contre insécateur. Et qu'il gagna. Oh, pas par la force. Par épuisement de l'insecte. Entre deux berceuses, une paire de torgnoles et le pauvre pokémon s'écroula.

Tout le monde applaudit vivement quand Hector remit aux deux dresseurs leurs badges Essaim. Puis, comme dans l'arène précédente, Myxilia prit le champion à part pour lui parler. Quand ils revinrent, Hector semblait déterminé et sérieux, et Myxilia affichait un air pleinement satisfait.

\- Nous devrions aller chez Fargas, proposa Alexandre.

\- Oh, non ! Le Puits Ramoloss doit être fascinant ! objecta Elza.

\- Nous feront les deux ! soupira Myxilia. Cessez de vous battre, les gosses.

Le groupe descendit d'abord au Puits Ramoloss. A l'intérieur, des gens visitaient, tout comme eux, l'étrange cave peuplée de gros pokémons roses à l'air mollasson. Matthew alla examiner l'une de ces étranges bêtes. Il lui caressa le haut du crâne puis, n'obtenant aucun réflexe, le tapota doucement pour le sortir de sa léthargie.

Mais rien n'y fit. Le pokémon resta totalement stoïque, et ce ne fut que quand tout le monde eut fait une dizaine de mètres que le ramoloss leva les yeux et grogna légèrement à la recherche de l'intrus.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à visiter qu'un grand lac creusé dans les profondeurs de la roche, aussi la visite fut assez courte. Les quatre adolescents se décidèrent à aller voir le fameux Fargas, fabriquant de pokéball extraordinaires depuis plus de soixante ans.

La maison du vieillard était simple, faite de bois et entourée en abondance par de grands arbres aux fruits multicolores. Sur la pancarte, dehors, on pouvait lire :

 _Fargas – Fabriquant de Balls_

 _Sonnez avant d'entrer_

Puis, quelqu'un avait griffonné récemment à l'encre noire :

 _Note à l'attention de la SCOD : Si vous vous avisez de déraciner un seul de mes arbres, je vous ferais la peau !_

Ils se regardèrent, à moitié surpris, et sonnèrent longuement.

Un homme à l'allure vive malgré ses cheveux gris leur ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, les jeunes ! Vous v'nez visiter ?

\- Bonjour, répondirent-ils en cœur. Oui, nous venons car nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Très bien, très bien. Entrez, serrez-vous par là ! Vous voulez du thé ?

Tout le monde s'installa autour d'une table de bois sombre devant un thé fumant à l'odeur envoutante.

\- Alors, les jeunes ? Ce voyage initiatique, ça roule ?!

\- Oui, très bien ! répondit Elza sur le même ton. Matthew et moi avons deux badges chacun !

\- C'est une belle performance, admit Fargas.

\- Parlez-nous de vos Balls, monsieur, demanda avidement Myxilia. Il paraît que vous les fabriquez à partir de _fruits_ ?!

Fargas rit.

\- C'est ce qu'il semble, en effet.

Tous les quatre redoublèrent d'attention. Le vieux continua, fier de raconter pour la millième fois la profession merveilleuse qu'il exerçait.

\- Je fabrique mes Balls à partir de fruits qui s'appellent des noigrumes. Il y en a de plusieurs couleurs : bleus, jaunes, verts, rouges, roses, blanches et noires. Après avoir cueillit ces fruits, je les façonne – d'une façon mystérieuse et secrète, haha – jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs comme l'acier. Ensuite, je les ouvre en deux, je fixe un côté, tandis que j'accroche à l'autre un système d'ouverture et… Hop ! Une Ball !

\- C'est fascinant !

\- Je fabrique des Balls de toute sorte. Chacune a sa spécialité et possède, de fait, un avantage dans un certain type de capture. Par exemple, la masseball est très efficace lors de la capture d'un pokémon très lourd, comme onix ou gravalanch. En revanche, elle s'avère totalement inutile si on essaye de capturer un granivol ! Il rit encore.

Tout le monde s'imagina posséder ces étranges Balls au pouvoir étonnant.

\- Ca donne envie, hein ? Tenez, vous êtes jeunes ! Je vous propose un truc… Vous allez me cueillir toutes les noigrumes mûres de mon jardin et, en échange, je vous offrirais à chacun une Ball, ça roule ?

Le jardin était immense. Myxilia crut défaillir quand elle vit que ça leur prendrait tout le reste de l'après-midi de récupérer les fruits et de les déposer dans les paniers.

Mais ils se surpassèrent. Avec l'aide de tous les pokémons, les quatre amis parvinrent à remplir une centaine de paniers d'osier alors que le soleil déclinait perfidement vers l'ouest.

\- Ca c'est un butin ! siffla Fargas, admiratif. Vous êtes doués, j'vous embauche !

Ils déclinèrent l'invitation, gênés et fatigués.

\- Bon. Vous n'avez qu'à repasser demain matin ! Vos balls seront prêtes !

\- Quoi ?! s'égosilla Alexandre. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Non mais vous croyez qu'une Ball se fabrique en cinq minutes ?!

Fargas s'offensa.

\- Revenez demain. J'ai besoin d'air, _oust_ !

Il les poussa dehors avec un regard mauvais pour le blond.

\- Bravo, c'est malin ! critiqua Myxilia.

\- De toute façon, fit remarquer Matthew. Il est trop tard pour partir maintenant. On devrait aller dormir au Centre. On ira chercher les Balls demain, avant de partir pour Doublonville.

\- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Elza contempla longtemps ses deux badges brillants. Elle se rendit compte que, malgré les apparences, pas mal de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait été chercher Zan, presque deux mois auparavant.

Elle avait d'abord décidé de s'associer avec son _meilleur_ _rival_ , et de continuer la route avec lui.

Elle avait vaillamment gagné deux badges au prix de longs matchs haletants.

Mais surtout, elle s'était fait de nouveaux amis : Myxilia et Alexandre d'une part, mais plus importants encore dans son cœur : Zan, Chinchou et maintenant Dizzy.

Réaliser un voyage initiatique n'avait plus comme simple finalité de remporter la coupe de la Ligue, c'était avant tout une aventure pleine de surprises extraordinaires. Elza savoura sa chance.

Zan, Chinchou et Dizzy étaient sortis de leurs pokéballs, ils vinrent tous se blottir contre elle, et elle les serra aussi fort qu'elle les aimait. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus se passer d'eux, tous avec leurs caractères et leurs attitudes particulières. Zan et sa manie de se planquer dans les frigos pour manger et profiter du froid humide, Chinchou et sa candeur cachée sous ses grands yeux jaunes, et Dizzy… C'était Dizzy, hein. Avec toute l'énergie que ça impliquait.

Elza était toujours surprise de sentir la ball de son fouinette vibrer dans son sac. Certaines fois, on pouvait même entendre le bourdonnement occasionné, et elle était obligée de le laisser sortir se dégourdir les pattes.

Elle se rendit également compte qu'elle ne possédait que des mâles, au contraire de Myxilia qui ne possédait que des femelles à l'exception de Heru, son mentali. Elle se demanda si elle finirait par avoir aussi cinq mâles et une femelle. Et puis, peu importais, parce qu'elle les adorait déjà.

\- Vous savez… commença-t-elle. Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Zan, tout au début, mais je vais me lancer dans la Ligue Pokémon de Johto. Ca va être une grande aventure, et j'espère qu'on va y arriver tous ensemble.

Son regard se fit rêveur.

\- Vous imaginez ? _Mesdames et messieurs, applaudissez Elza, de Doublonville, pour sa performance et pour sa grande victoire à notre Ligue Johto ! Félicitations, mademoiselle Oh, je dois tout ça à mes amis les pokémons ! Voulez-vous nous accorder une interview ? Avec plaisir, alors…_

\- Alors, il faut que je vous dise que le vrai gagnant de la Ligue n'est autre que Matthew ! lança la voix moqueuse de son rival adossé à la porte.

\- Matthew ! Tu m'espionnes ?!

\- C'est plutôt drôle ce que tu racontes, avoue.

\- Vas te faire cuire un neunœuf ! répliqua la brune.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas je suis le meilleur ! affirma le garçon.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Bonne nuit ! déclara Elza d'une voix aigüe.

Elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures et soupira bruyamment, ses pokémons à côté d'elle. Matthew sourit et s'installa dans le lit superposé du dessus et regarda le plafond un long moment.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent Myxilia et Alexandre se coucher à quatre heures du matin, l'air exténué et nerveux.

Le lendemain, les deux grands étaient encore les premiers debout, et seuls les cernes noirs intentaient de la nuit turbulente qu'ils avaient passé.

Matthew ne remarqua rien, pas plus qu'Elza, ce qui eut été étonnant étant donné l'état qu'elle abordait le matin au réveil avant son café et ses croissants.

Ils retournèrent voir Fargas vers dix heures, Alexandre caché comme il le pouvait avec sa grande taille derrière Myxilia.

\- Salut les jeunes !

Il semblait enthousiaste, comme à son habitude.

\- J'ai terminé vos balls, les amis ! Venez, entrez et serrez-vous par là, répéta t-il comme la veille. Vous voulez du thé ?

Il leur servit la boisson chaude dans de grandes tasses, et leur annonça :

\- Ca m'a prit toute la nuit, mais j'ai réussi à vous en faire _quatre_ ! Alors…

Il se dirigea vers le fond de sa maison, et revint avec des balls aux couleurs différentes emballées soigneusement dans du tissu bariolé.

\- Toi… dit-il à Elza. Je t'offre une Loveball. Le pokémon sauvage a plus de chance d'être attrapé s'il est du sexe opposé au tien.

Il lui tendit une ball rose avec un cœur brillant sur la face avant. Elza la prit en tremblant, la contempla et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac.

\- Toi… continua t-il en s'adressant à Matthew. Je t'offre une Luneball. Elle est très efficace pour les pokémons qui évoluent avec une Pierre Lune. Je trouve qu'elle te va bien, ajouta t-il.

Matthew attrapa la ball que Fargas lui offrit. Elle était sombre, et une lune jaune luisait calmement près du bouton d'ouverture. Il la garda dans ses mains longtemps, épousant ses formes comme pour les imprimer sur ses paumes.

\- Pour la demoiselle, c'est un peu spécial… J'ai essayé d'innover, parce que je vous ai reconnu, vous êtes Myxilia Wilch, la célèbre coordinatrice, hum ?

Myxilia ne put qu'acquiescer et rougir.

\- Elle m'a prit du temps, mais j'ai inventé la première version de la Sparkball. Elle permet de capturer plus facilement un pokémon qui préfèrera les concours, plutôt que les matchs. Ah, je sais, il n'est pas facile de savoir à l'avance le caractère du sauvage, mais je suis sûre qu'une reine telle que vous y parviendra en un coup d'œil.

Myxilia manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Merci… balbutia t-elle, euphorique.

Elle reçut une ball blanche, ornée de petites étincelles multicolores. Elle ne suivit même pas le reste de la conversation, tant elle était plongée dans la contemplation de la _toute_ _première_ Sparkball.

\- Et pour toi… termina Fargas d'un air dur en regardant Alexandre qui se fit tout petit. Une Speedball ! Parce que tu es toujours pressé, visiblement.

Il rit fortement.

\- Détend toi, petit, et cadeau !

Il lui envoya la ball que le blond rattrapa au vol d'une main vive. Elle était jaune et zébrée d'éclairs. Il la rangea précautionneusement.

Après avoir discuté longuement du futur probable des dresseurs, Fargas les reconduisit à la porte. Il leur dit au revoir tandis qu'un nouveau groupe de touriste était invité à boire le thé. De loin, ils l'entendirent rire :

\- J'vous propose un _truc_ ! Vous me cueillez tous les noigrumes de mon jardin et…

Les quatre rirent de bon cœur. Avec tout le travail qu'ils avaient fournis hier, il ne devait pas vraiment rester grand-chose.

\- En route pour le Bois aux Chênes, dit gaiment Matthew.

Toute la troupe se mit en marche. Ils passèrent la maisonnette où un garde les invita à ne pas se séparer dans l'épaisse forêt sombre.

L'air était frais, très frais, et malgré le soleil d'août qui tapait avec force sur la région de Jotho, les arbres touffus étouffaient le moindre rayon. Ils enfilèrent chacun un pull et avancèrent le long du chemin tracé par le passage de milliers de gens à travers les années.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils trouvèrent une clairière, et en son centre, une étrange sculpture posée dans un autel. Une inscription indiquait : _En l'honneur de célébi, le pokémon de la forêt_. C'était une simple petite cabane de bois, mais l'ambiance était mystique.

\- Pique-niquons ici ! proposa Myxilia en déposant son sac au sol.

\- Oui, répondirent-ils.

Et chacun profita de l'air frais et de l'ambiance détendue pour partir dans ses pensées.


	8. Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 7**

 **Retour à la maison**

Le Bois aux Chênes était un bel endroit, avec de grands arbres qui inspiraient le respect, un silence agréable, et une fraîcheur… glaciale.

\- Je veux du soleiiil ! gémit Elza, emmitouflée dans son pull. Y fait froid !

\- Bon, tu arrêtes de râler ? s'indigna Alexandre. Ca fait des heures que tu nous rabâches la même chose ! Les arbres sont touffus, c'est comme ça !

\- La sortie est juste là, signala Myxilia d'un air neutre.

Tout le monde se tut.

Après la fraîcheur vivifiante des bois, le soleil d'août parût comme un ultralaser à pleine puissance. Les jeunes voyageurs se rendirent directement au Centre Pokémon, mais à peine furent-ils assis que Myxilia reçut un appel sur son Pokématos.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. Niels ? Pourquoi appelle t-il ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de décrocher, ironisa Alexandre. C'est peut-être important, ajouta t-il avec un air sérieux en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, souffla Myxilia. Allo ?

\- Ah, salut Myxi !

\- Bonjour, Niels ! dit Myxilia avec un sourire un peu idiot.

Elza se pencha vers le Pokématos. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un si petit ! Il tenait dans le sac de la brune d'habitude et elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'en servir auparavant. Son regard glissa vers le fameux Niels.

Une armoire à muscles : ce fut la première pensée qu'eût Elza.

Niels était un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, qui semblait grand et bien bâti. Ses larges épaules dépassaient du champ de vision de la caméra, et ses cheveux cendrés tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules en épis rebelles.

\- C'est à propos de Twilight, Myx–

\- Attend ! cria l'adolescente.

Elle emporta l'appareil et s'enfuit dehors, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elza et Matthew étaient abasourdis de ce brusque changement d'attitude de la part de Myxilia. Alexandre paraissait gêné.

\- Bin ? dit Elza. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-C'est quoi Twilight ? demanda calmement Matthew à Alexandre.

\- Heu. Un bal masqué. Une vieille coutume de Kanto ! plaisanta le blond.

Matthew n'y crut pas un mot.

\- Twilight… ? souffla Elza avec un air rêveur. On dirait le nom d'une mission secrète de l'armée ! Haha !

Haha. Alexandre essaya de cacher son malaise en engloutissant sa glace à grande cuillérées.

Matthew le regardait fixement, l'air sérieux si inhabituel à son visage rond. Il tapota la table en attendant que Myxilia revienne, sans cesser d'observer l'attitude gauche de l'autre garçon. Elza, elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de savourer la chantilly de son cappuccino.

Quand Myxilia revint, ses joues étaient très rouges, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur étouffante. Quand elle vit les trois regards fixement posés sur elle, elle soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? demanda-t-elle à Alexandre.

\- Rien du tout, déclara t-il. Pas sans ton accord.

\- Mais nous, on veut savoir ! intervint Elza.

Matthew hocha la tête avec véhémence. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent, puis Myxilia céda.

\- Hum, hum. Twilight…

Elle baissa la voix, obligeant ainsi ses interlocuteurs à se rapprocher d'elle.

-… est une organisation secrète qui essaye – tant bien que mal – de débusquer et détruire les organisations de teams, tels que les Rockets, pour ne citer que la plus connue.

\- J'avais raison ! cria Elza, excitée.

\- _CHUT_ ! siffla tout le monde.

\- Quel mot tu n'as pas compris dans « organisation secrète » ?! siffla Alexandre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elza se tassa sur sa chaise en regardant le plafond d'un air coupable.

\- Alex et moi faisons partie de cette organisation depuis plusieurs années, reprit Myxilia. C'est le Maître Pokémon Peter qui en est l'instigateur. Il dirige les opérations destinées à démanteler les organisations qui sont néfastes pour les pokémons, et parfois, même, pour certaines personnes.

Matthew resta silencieux.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous allons voir tous les champions d'arène, afin de leur demander de participer avec nous à ce projet. Mais c'est top secret, alors _pas-un-mot_ !

Elle soupira une seconde et se tourna vers Alexandre.

\- Je dois aller à Sinnoh. Niels m'attend là-bas. Une affaire de vol de pokémons urgente, il paraît.

Alexandre la regarda avec surprise.

\- Pourquoi toi ?! Il y a d'autres dresseurs à Sinnoh.

\- Oh, heu… Ils ont besoin d'une coordinatrice, affirma-t-elle précipitamment. Des brigands se cachent parmi les organisateurs d'un faux concours, et en profitent pour dérober les balls des dresseurs.

Alexandre leva un sourcil.

\- Et bien sûr, tu es la seule coordinatrice disponible ?

Son ton était ironique.

\- Non, mais je suis la meilleure ! se défendit Myxilia en s'empourprant.

\- Mais bien sûr. Dis plutôt que Niels ne savait plus quoi inventer pour te faire aller le rejoindre !

\- Oh, c'est faux ! tenta la brune.

\- Et que toi, tu cours là-bas comme une amoureuse de quinze ans ! termina t-il avec un air amusé.

\- Dis donc ! Ca te regarde pas !

Elle enfonça son doigt dans le torse du blond.

\- Puis, râles pas ! Au moins, tu seras débarrassé de moi.

Alexandre explosa de rire. Il se leva et annonça qu'il allait faire la sieste. Myxilia se rassit, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Heu. Bon… commença Elza.

\- Allons voir la championne de l'arène, proposa Matthew d'un air joyeux. Le troisième badge m'attend !

\- J'te suis ! bondit Elza, profitant de l'occasion pour quitter la table.

Les deux enfants sortirent du Centre et sourirent en même temps.

\- Hey, tu sais. On est à la maison.

\- Oui.

Elza souriait.

\- On cherche quand même l'arène, ou bien… ?

\- Je pense que nos familles seraient très heureuses de nous revoir, en fait. Et puis, il me tarde de revoir mes parents, avoua le garçon.

\- Mais… Nos maisons sont en bordure de ville, de l'autre côté ! On va perdre un temps fou, si on y va maintenant.

\- Tu n'as donc pas envie de revoir ta famille ?! s'exclama Matthew.

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua Elza. Je crois que ça me stresse un peu. Ils vont me juger et tout. J'ai que trois pokémons, puis j'ai même pas le badge de l'arène de ma propre ville !

\- Drôle de jugement, dit Matthew.

\- Oh, s'il-te-plait ! Allons juste à l'arène, et ensuite, on traversera la ville pour retrouver nos parents. Ca marche ?

\- Je… Bon, d'accord, concéda le jeune garçon.

Au final, tout ça revenait au même, car après avoir frappé plus que nécessaire à la porte de l'arène, les deux voyageurs durent bien se rendre à l'évidence : la championne était absente.

\- Quelle poisse ! Bon, on reviendra demain.

\- On va chez les parents, maintenant ? pressa Matthew.

\- Oui.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Doublonville était vraiment une grande, grande ville ! Les rues pavées s'étendaient parallèlement à perte de vue, et les immeubles, vu d'en bas, touchaient bien les nuages.

Ils passèrent devant la Tour Radio, impressionnés par l'immense écran accroché à ses murs, qui retransmettait en direct les dernières trouvailles du Professeur Chen, assisté par la célèbre Lula Chronique.

Ils passèrent la voie ferrée du Train Magnet, non sans un regard dans la direction de la célèbre région Kanto, et finalement, les immeubles se firent plus rares, cédant la place aux maisons.

Le chemin de pavés laissa place à des cailloux épars et à de la terre sèche. Au loin, un grand tumulte inhabituel attira les deux enfants.

Un champ de fleurs fanées, qui était en jachère cette année, était envahi par des centaines de personnes.

\- Allons voir, intima Elza.

Matthew opina du chef. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'herbe sèche jusqu'à un guichet où une dame les informa.

\- Il s'agit d'une première à Johto ! C'est un concours de beauté, mais pas comme un concours de coordinateurs cette année, les fermiers de toutes les villes aux alentours ont décidé de comparer leur bétail ! Ecremeuh et watouatt-lainergie-pharamp principalement. Ils exposent leur plus beau pokémon, et un jury remet des prix en fonction de la taille, du poids, de la couleur de la robe, des cornes, tout ça…

Intrigué, Matthew tira Elza vers le centre de la piste marquée par des grillages de sécurité.

\- … Il nous vient tout droit des champs de Mauville, et nous présente son ecremeuh personnel, applaudissons Charlie Petterson ! annonça une voix déformée par les crachats d'un micro.

La foule applaudit poliment, mais Elza et Matthew firent une ovation à leur vieille connaissance.

Dans un coin, son fidèle pokémon à ses pieds, monsieur Petterson commença à défiler nerveusement. Son chapeau rapiécé tombait sur le côté de son crâne, sa chemise râpée était à moitié ouverte et ses chaussures faisaient peine à voir.

Il était comme dans leur souvenir. Elza lui fit de grands signes qu'il ne vit pas dans la masse grouillante de gens, et passa devant eux sans s'arrêter. Les juges observèrent ecremeuh sous toutes les coutures. Ils notèrent un tas de choses sur les grilles de leurs feuilles et appelèrent le candidat suivant tandis que monsieur Petterson rappelait son ami à quatre pattes.

Elza et Matthew se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

\- Monsieur Petterson ! cria la brune. Par ici !

L'homme se retourna à l'entente de son nom, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une fillette brune.

\- Elza ? Matthew ?! Ca alors ! Mais comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien, merci ! Que faites-vous par chez nous ?

\- Comme tu vois, Matthew… Je viens montrer à tout le monde à quel point mes ecremeuh sont les plus belles ! Et vous, les jeunes, ça avance, cette quête ?

Ils s'installèrent à la buvette pour discuter.

\- J'ai deux badges ! annonça fièrement Elza. Et Matthew aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils se racontèrent les dernières nouvelles, et monsieur Petterson avoua qu'il avait bien espéré les croiser ici, pour voir leur progression.

\- En tout cas, il y aura sûrement d'autres concours de pokémons de ferme, dit-il. Et je pense y participer ! Enfin… Si ma titine le permet ! Haha !

Elza aperçu, garée plus loin, le tas de taule rouillée qui servait de moyen de transport à monsieur Petterson. Elle grimaça.

Monsieur Petterson ne décolérait pas.

\- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas diner chez moi ? lui proposa Matthew.

\- C'est gentil, ça, mais ça ira, marmonna le fermier en regardant d'un œil critique la médaille de bronze dans sa main. Quelle bande d'ingrats ! Mes vaches sont les plus belles, c'est certain ! Tout le monde aurait vu que la première avait le bout de la corne de droite un peu tordue, et que la deuxième avait un museau trop large ! Ma choupine était par-fai-te !

La troisième place, annoncée à grands renforts d'applaudissements, avait d'abord fixé Charlie Petterson de stupeur, puis l'avait plongé dans une froideur d'homme vexé. Elza et Matthew avaient beau être désolés pour lui, rien n'y faisait.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Ne restez donc pas tout seul, proposa encore le garçon.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Il sourit péniblement.

\- Je passerais demain, pour votre match, à l'arène, les jeunes ! Vous avez intérêt à cartonner !

Et il retourna à sa voiture, la démarche tendue. Elza haussa les épaules.

\- Tant pis.

Elle marqua une pause et sourit.

\- C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, mon cher rival !

Matthew sourit en retour.

\- En route.

Matthew arriva chez lui le premier. Il quitta Elza d'un signe de main et se précipita à l'intérieur de sa maison, où sa maman l'accueillit avec de grands cris de joie qui résonnèrent longtemps.

Sur le chemin, Elza se sentit seule, d'un coup. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à voyager avec les trois autres. Elle se força à voir le bon côté des choses : c'était pour pas longtemps, et en plus, elle allait revoir ses parents.

Dans son sac, son Pokématos de fortune, vieux modèle, sonna. Elle fouilla pendant une minute, l'entendit se mettre sur répondeur, pesta contre son bordel – organisé, ou presque – et, finalement, écouta le message vocal.

\- _Elza ? C'est Myxi. Je voulais juste te dire que je pars pour Sinnoh. Je reviendrais dans deux semaines, pour début septembre, je pense. Alex va rester avec vous. Il dit qu'il vous attend au Centre et vous demande si vous aviez remarqué que la championne n'était pas là ? … Je crois que vous allez retourner dans vos familles, alors passez-leur le bonjour. A très bientôt !_

Elza lui répondit manuellement de faire bon voyage, et que, oui, ils avaient remarqué que la championne n'était pas là. Elle rangea son vieux PokéMatos ainsi que ses affaires, qu'elle avait éparpillées au sol. Sa main se posa sur la LoveBall offerte par Fargas. Elle sourit et l'enveloppa correctement dans son pull, avant de la ranger. Puis, elle récupéra les balls de Zan, Chinchou et Dizzy et les fit sortir dans un éclair de lumière.

Le crocodile bleu sauta dans les bras de sa maîtresse, puis se figea en reconnaissant les rues de Doublonville. Sa chère dresseuse rentrait chez elle ! Ô joie et frigo retrouvé ! Il improvisa une petite danse de la victoire.

Dizzy se contenta de retrouver sa place vibrante sous le chapeau jaune d'Elza, arrachant involontairement de grosses touffes de cheveux sur son crâne en essayant de s'accrocher.

Quant à Chinchou, il se contenta de couiner avec plaisir de cette petite sortie hors de sa ball.

\- Les amis, nous allons chez moi ! Mes parents vont être très heureux de faire votre connaissance, alors j'espère que vous saurez vous tenir !

Telle une maman avec ses enfants, elle leur fit ses recommandations.

\- Dizzy…

Elle l'enleva du haut de sa tête où il commençait à lui filer la migraine et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Dizzy, ne casse rien ! Essaye de ne pas t'exciter trop près des objets, ok ?

Le fouinette sembla déçu, ses oreilles tombèrent légèrement.

\- Oh, ne te vexe pas moi, j'aime ton énergie, c'est vivifiant ! Mais, simplement, chez quelqu'un d'autre, il faudra te tenir, hein ? Bon, Zan, attend la nuit pour squatter le frigo ! Ma mère ferait une drôle de tête si elle te trouvait allongé à la place des yaourts !

Zan acquiesça.

\- Chinchou… Tu es adorable. Je te fais confiance, n'électrise personne. Allons, en route.

Cinq minutes et une course plus tard – que Dizzy gagna haut la main – Elza sonna chez elle, essoufflée. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et pas seulement à cause de l'effort physique qu'elle venait de produire. Ce fut son père qui ouvrit. Il eut la surprise de voir sa petite fille, cheveux défaits, avec un chapeau ridicule piqué au sommet du crâne, et entouré de trois pokémons à l'air satisfait.

\- Elza ! ca alors, entre !

Il se retourna vers la cuisine.

\- Chérie ? Chérie, Elza est revenue !

Cathy Delouvre surgit en trombe du salon et étouffa Elza sous les câlins.

\- Elza, ma princesse ! Tu veux de la limonade ? Viens t'assoir ! Allez, raconte-nous le début de ton voyage ! Oh ! – Elle remarqua les pokémons de sa fille – ce sont tes nouveaux amis ? Ils sont chou !

La maman d'Elza serra sa _princesse_ dans les bras et la fit presque s'assoir de force sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Son père les suivit et s'installa. Zan, Chinchou et Dizzy ne savaient pas trop où se mettre, et monsieur Delouvre les invita à prendre chacun une chaise. Attablés là, tous, Elza se sentit vraiment bien.

Elle passa une merveilleuse soirée, et retrouva sa chambre avec plaisir. Un lit confortable ! Pas de ronflements intempestifs de ses compagnons de route ! Elle se laissa tomber de travers sur _son_ lit, les bras en croix.

Chinchou et Dizzy visitaient, curieux, l'environnement de leur jeune dresseuse. C'était propre, sa maman devait faire le ménage régulièrement, et tout était rangé. Elza sourit, se déshabilla et, épuisée par sa journée, heureuse, elle s'endormit.

Dizzy vint se blottir à côté de son oreiller, près de son crâne, qu'il affectionnait pour une raison inconnue, et s'endormit en ronronnant, les pattes agitées. Chinchou s'allongea au pied du lit, les antennes courbées vers l'arrière, digérant les gâteaux pokémons que madame Delouvre leur avait offert, et qu'il adorait.

Zan attendit une petite heure, et quand il n'entendit plus un bruit, se glissa dans la cuisine et contempla l'objet qui avait hanté ses rêves depuis toutes ces semaines de voyage caniculaire : _le_ _frigo_. La porte immaculée s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, un clic et la lumière s'alluma. Il grimpa au deuxième étage le froid et l'humidité étaient merveilleux, après ces chaleurs accablantes de l'été ! Il trouva un panier de pommes et en croqua une avant de s'endormir sur le ventre en ronflant bruyamment. Aah, quelle joie !

Le soleil réveilla Alexandre. Il était à peine sept heures, mais la chaleur était déjà insupportable. Cette canicule commençait à devenir vraiment préoccupante. Autant les gamins adoraient aller se baigner, autant lui, en tant que membre de Twilight, savait que ce dérèglement climatique était louche. On n'avait pas vraiment d'informations précises, mais dans certaines régions, des pluies diluviennes laissaient la place à des montagnes de grêle qui fondaient plus tard sous un soleil de plomb. Ici, le temps n'avait pas changé depuis des mois ! Pas une seule goutte d'eau ! Les nappes phréatiques commençaient à peiner pour satisfaire les besoins en eau douce, et on interdisait l'arrosage intempestif depuis des semaines. Partout, des affiches scandaient « Buvez au moins deux litres d'eau par jour ! », mais la chaleur était telle que les gens le faisaient par automatisme.

Il descendit du lit et but son café en pensant aux jeunes. Aujourd'hui, Elza l'avait prévenue qu'elle irait à l'arène avec Matthew en fin de matinée. Il les rejoindrait là-bas. En attendant, il allait s'entrainer un peu. Ses pokémons commençaient à perdre leur vivacité à force de ne sortir que pour manger. Il retourna au frais, dans le Bois aux Chênes, et lâcha ses pokémons.

\- Au boulot, les amis !

A dix heures, il retourna jusqu'à l'arène, mais constata qu'elle était toujours fermée. Il s'assit sur un banc un peu plus loin et laissa sortir son grotadmorv.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un nouveau livre d'images, comme il aimait à les regarder. Grotadmorv s'empara du livre et s'installa à côté de son dresseur qui lui commentait les images.

Une heure après, Elza et Matthew arrivaient avec l'air béat des gens heureux. Ils semblaient avoir passé une bonne soirée, chacun.

\- B'jour, Alex !

\- Salut les gnomes ! répondit-il en se levant. Bien dormi ?

\- Oh ouii ! dit Elza, les yeux rêveurs. Bon, ma mère a fait un sacré bond quand elle a été chercher son lait dans le frigo et qu'elle y a trouvé Zan, mais à part ça, génial !

Alexandre sourit et les informa que, malheureusement, l'arène était encore fermée. Ils virent monsieur Petterson, qui était passé pour les encourager, comme il l'avait promis, mais il rentra chez lui en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Ca sera une autre fois, les jeunes ! A la prochaine !

Tandis qu'ils se désolaient, une dame qui passait par là les aborda.

\- Si vous attendez la championne, vous pouvez repartir ça fait déjà trois semaines qu'elle n'est pas revenue ouvrir son arène. Il paraît qu'elle est partie en voyage !

Ainsi que la dame leur conseilla, il sembla que beaucoup de dresseurs avaient déjà passé leur chemin en projetant de revenir plus tard. Quand elle partit, Matthew proposa de faire de même, et de reprendre le badge de Doublonville plus tard.

Elza refusa.

\- Elle finira bien par revenir ! Et puis, Doublonville est une belle grande ville. Je crois que je vais rester une ou deux semaines.

\- Ah. Bon, c'est pas une mauvaise idée de faire une pause. Alex ? demanda Matthew.

Mais le blond de répondit pas, il décrocha son Pokématos et se retrouva en communication avec un adolescent aux cheveux roux et à l'air grognon.

\- Alex, commença l'interlocuteur sans préambule. Cristal va arriver à Doublonville dans la journée. Je pense qu'elle va essayer de te rejoindre, alors reste-y. En passant, ton grotadmorv a l'air ridicule avec un livre dans les mains.

Il regardait derrière Alexandre à travers l'écran de communication.

\- Bon, j'ai des trucs à faire. Passe le bonjour à Myxilia.

Il ne laissa pas au blond le temps d'en placer une, et raccrocha.

\- Quelle gentillesse ! grogna Alexandre.

\- Oh, il n'avait pas l'air commode, celui-là, fit remarquer Elza.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Matthew.

\- Silver, un Maître de la Ligue Johto engagé dans Twilight. La gentillesse n'a jamais été son fort… répondit Alexandre.

\- Et c'est qui, Cristal ? demanda Elza.

\- Une jeune dresseuse de talent qui travaille aussi pour Peter. Quelle poisse de se la trimbaler, cette fille a un caractère de cochon !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais je t'en prie, sois franc avec moi ! cria une voix haut perchée.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir une furie de quinze ans, les poings serrés sur les hanches et l'air passablement énervée. Ses cheveux argentés volaient autour d'elle, et sa coiffure compliquée lui donnait un air étrange.

Elle s'approcha d'Elza et donna un coup d'épaule à Alexandre en passant.

\- Je suis Cristal. Enchantée !

Elle lui serra la main énergiquement.

\- Myxilia m'a pas mal parlé de toi. Paraît que t'es pleine de surprise, hein ? Salut Matthew, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon. Alex… ça me fait plus chier que toi encore, mais Peter m'a confié une mission dans le coin. Et j'aurais besoin de ton aide… Alors fais ton sac, on part cet après-midi pour trois semaines, direction Ecorcia.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla le blond.

\- Tu es sourd en plus d'être stupide ? On a eu des informations selon lesquelles la Team Azur rôderait autour du Puits Ramoloss pour couper les queues de ces pauvres bêtes et les revendre que des copieurs ! Les Rockets avaient déjà eu cette idée il y a un bout de temps ! Mais il faut aller vérifier cette piste avant qu'ils ne fassent du mal à ces pauvres créatures.

\- On doit vraiment y aller tous les deux ?!

\- Tu as fini ?! Ca ne m'enchante pas du tout, mais les ordres de Peter…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- A moins que tu n'aies peur de voir à quel point je suis devenue forte ? Peut-être même que je pourrais te battre en combat !

\- Alors là, tu rêves, ma pauvre ! siffla Alexandre, vexé. Ok, on partira cet après-midi. Les jeunes, vous allez rester ici ?

\- Heu… oui, souffla Elza.

\- Ca tombe pas si mal, fit remarquer Matthew. Myxilia revient dans deux semaines, et toi dans trois. On s'attendra, et on partira après ça, en espérant que la championne soit revenue d'ici là.

Ils étaient d'accord. Ils cherchèrent un petit restaurant et mangèrent tranquillement. Profitant des derniers instants, ils se racontèrent des anecdotes pendant une petite heure, puis Alexandre et Cristal partirent.

\- Nous voilà à nouveau tous les deux… dit inutilement Matthew. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Ma maman était très contente de me revoir, et mon père m'a dit qu'il aurait bien voulu que je reste il a trouvé un autre œuf bizarre il y a deux semaines. Du coup, je vais en profiter pour m'en occuper avec lui.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais rentrer aussi.

Ils remontèrent une fois encore le long chemin de ville pavée et se quittèrent chez Matthew. Elza ne voulait pas aller chez elle tout de suite. La chaleur lui donna envie de fraicheur et elle se souvint d'un endroit calme, avec une rivière miroitante et des arbres…

Elle courut, et ses cheveux se soulevaient au rythme de ses pieds touchant le sol. Elle arriva dans cette clairière, qui n'avait pas changé. Elle retrouva sa place au creux des racines de l'arbre, et le chant de l'eau qui glissait près d'elle.

\- Chinchou… souffla-t-elle. Viens, viens voir… C'est là que je t'ai capturé, tu te souviens ?

Le pokémon sortit de sa ball et cligna des yeux en reconnaissant les paysages de sa naissance, bien avant qu'il ne pique les gâteux dans le sac d'Elza et se fasse capturer. Il plongea dans la rivière avec un grand bruit. Elza reçut quelques gouttes d'éclaboussure tandis qu'elle appelait Zan.

\- Hey, on s'est pas mal entrainé ici, hein ? Viens te baigner, mon chou !

Zan sautilla partout et rejoignit Chinchou dans les remous tranquilles de la rivière.

\- Dizzy, je crois que tu ne connais pas cet endroit. C'était mon terrain d'entrainement, quand j'ai débuté mon voyage ! Viens voir.

Le fouinette visita les lieux à toute vitesse et ne put se retenir de plonger dans l'eau. Elza enleva son short et ses chaussures, et se glissa à son tour dans la rivière.

Ce fut un grand moment de joie, et de détente. Elle profita de chaque instant passé avec ses amis, du soleil qui l'avait déjà rendue très bronzée, et de l'eau tiède. Elle n'oublierait jamais cet après-midi là.

Elza passa à l'arène tous les jours, en vain. S'inquiétant pour la Championne disparue, elle s'était renseignée auprès des agents de police du coin qui l'avaient rassuré : Blanche avait prévenu les autorités en disant que, pour des raisons personnelles, elle devait fermer son arène pour une durée indéterminée. Depuis, Blanche était partie de Doublonville, et personne n'arrivait à la recontacter. A la fois soucieuse et agacée, Elza se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir son troisième badge, et pria pour en avoir le temps avant les inscriptions à la Ligue dans plusieurs mois.

Elza retourna s'entrainer à la clairière régulièrement. Elle organisait des courses et des jeux qui opposaient ses trois pokémons, car elle se rendit vite compte qu'en se battant entre eux, ils se donnaient encore plus. Finalement, ces deux semaines acharnées portèrent leurs fruits. Tous avaient beaucoup progressé. Elza regrettait simplement qu'aucun d'eux n'ait encore évolué. Elle se demandait si elle n'y prenait mal… Et sa visite chez Matthew ce jour là n'arrangea rien.

\- Ma chère rivale, salua Matthew en souriant. Entre. Quoi de beau ?!

Il avait l'air très enjoué.

\- Rien. Je m'entraine dur. Et toi ?

\- Et bien, figue-toi…

Ses yeux brillaient. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'invita à s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Attention, tu es prête ? A toi !

Une ball s'ouvrit des mains du garçon, et il en sortit un grand animal au cou allongé.

\- Maaa ! fit le pokémon.

\- Un macronium ! cria Elza. C'est germignon ?! Elle a évolué !

\- Oui.

Matthew tremblait de fierté.

\- Elle est belle, hein ?

\- Ca, oui…

Le cou droit, macronium les regardait avec un air doux. Elle ressemblait à un dinosaure sa feuille, au sommet de son crâne, avant grandit, et les bourgeons sur son encolure avaient germé.

\- Tu en as de la chance… Les miens n'évoluent même pas… déplora Elza.

Son ton était amer.

\- Elzounette, stresse pas. Y faut du temps pour ça !

\- Mmh.

Un ange passa.

\- Au fait, demanda Elza en passant du coq à l'âne. Et cet œuf ?

\- Ah. Un beau bébé ! Un magby ! Je ne sais même pas où mon père trouve tout ça… Il fronça les sourcils. Il l'a gardé, il a trouvé qu'un maganon ferait chouette dans son équipe ! Haha.

Bien sûr, Matthew avait été contrarié de ne pas pouvoir garder ce bébé là, mais son père avait décidé de garder magby dès qu'il avait vu ses grands yeux flamboyants. Quelle déception.

\- Alex devrait revenir aujourd'hui, on va au Centre l'attendre ? C'est quand même bête que Myxilia mette autant de temps à revenir… Elle devrait être là depuis une semaine.

\- Ouais.

Ils sortirent.

Alexandre et Cristal étaient déjà là. La jeune fille, si vive la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, semblait accablée, et ses yeux étaient humides. Les épaules basses, elle regardait droit devant elle sans accorder la moindre importance à ce qui se passait autour. Alexandre semblait soucieux, mais ne disait rien.

\- Heu, bonjour… dit Matthew, gêné.

\- Salut, les gnomes, répondit Alexandre en se forçant à sourire. Quoi de beau ?

Puis, sans les laisser répondre.

\- Myxilia va arriver. Finalement, sa mission aura duré un bout de temps… Enfin, sa mission, ou son amourette.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Demain, on sera le 15 septembre, fit remarquer Elza. SCOD va ouvrir, on en saura enfin un peu plus sur ces promesses utopiques !

Depuis des jours, les usines avaient été terminées. Des affiches fleurissaient sur tous les murs de la ville, et les gens devenaient nerveux. A la télévision, Lula Chronique annonçait l'ouverture prochaine de ce _projet_ _national_ avec excitation.

Myxilia revint tard, ce soir là. Elle semblait exténuée, et discuta à peine avant de partir se coucher.

Le lendemain, à huit heures, de grands éclats de bruits réveillèrent nos cinq voyageurs. Des pétards crépitaient par la fenêtre, et les cris excités des gens résonnaient à travers les immeubles.

\- Je crois que c'est partit, dit Myxilia.

Alexandre était déjà habillé. Il sortit précipitamment, trop curieux, sous les saluts des autres qui restèrent au Centre.

Une foule dense se pressait aux portes du bâtiment, et cinq videurs contrôlaient l'entrée. Ils faisaient entrer les gens dix par dix, et le temps que ces personnes passaient à l'intérieur semblait interminable à ceux qui attendaient impatiemment. Alexandre se mit au bout de la queue et prit son mal en patience.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est pas notre courageux blond, sauveur de grottes en perdition ?! ironisa une voix fluette.

Alexandre se retourna et croisa un visage mesquin, chargé de maquillage et encadré de cheveux rouges et flamboyants.

\- Et bien, tu ne me salues pas ? Que de mauvaises manières !

\- …

Il la reconnut, c'était la fille des Caves Jumelles, celle avec le Grolem. Il la salua d'un bref signe de tête et reporta son attention sur les portes qui s'ouvraient à intervalle régulier pour laisser sortir des gens fascinés ou bien terriblement déçus. Il y avait beaucoup plus de déçus que de fascinés, et Alexandre commença à se poser des questions.

\- Toi aussi, tu veux devenir _le plus fort de tous_ , grâce à un truc mystérieux ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda t-il brusquement en reportant son attention sur elle.

\- Ca a vraiment de l'importance ?

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Candice, grimaça-t-elle.

Alexandre trouva que ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle avait tout sauf un air candide, et son look rebelle et sombre de jean rouge et noir, avec ses cheveux de feu, faisaient entièrement penser le contraire.

\- Je n'ai _pas_ choisi ! siffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai rien dit, marmonna le blond, un sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu penses trop fort !

Au bout de ce qui sembla être des heures, les vigils les laissèrent rentrer dans un groupe de dix.

\- Bon, dit Candice. A tout à l'heure.

\- Mmh, répondit vaguement Alexandre.

La curiosité le mordait jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Ils furent tous séparés, et une hôtesse en blouse de chimiste vint le chercher. Elle l'emmena à travers de longs couloirs jusqu'à un bureau où il passa un entretient avec un homme a l'air chaleureux.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, commença l'homme. Je suis le docteur David. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons commencer par remplir ce formulaire et déterminer vos critères en matière d'amélioration de puissance.

L'homme lui sourit, s'empara d'un stylo, et lui demanda son nom.


	9. Infiltration

**Chapitre 8**

 **Infiltration**

\- Bien, monsieur…

Le docteur David relu sa fiche.

\- …Wilch. Avant toute chose, sachez qu'une opération des plus basiques coûte 300 000 pokédollars.

Alexandre faillit tomber de sa chaise.

\- Combien ?!

\- Monsieur, avant de vous en dire plus sur nos installations, il faut que je sache si vous pouvez payer. Mais je peux vous assurer que, le cas échéant, vous ne serez pas déçu.

Alexandre se souvint de l'air frustré et abattu d'une écrasante majorité de personnes, qui ressortaient du bâtiment à peine entrés, et il comprit pourquoi. Cependant, le souvenir des visages victorieux et supérieurs des autres intrigua davantage Alexandre, et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait hâte d'en connaître la raison. C'était une grosse somme d'argent, mais qui mieux que lui pouvait être intéressé par plus de puissance ?

\- J'ai été maître de la Ligue de Kanto. Je gagne assez d'argent en compétition. J'ai de quoi payer, affirma t-il.

\- Puis-je vérifier ?

L'homme lui tendit la main.

Le blond resta interdit un moment, puis il fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit sa Carte Dresseur.

\- Les informations ont l'air correctes… déclara le docteur David. Alexandre Wilch, Maître de la Ligue Kanto et… assez d'argent, oui. C'est très bien, nous pouvons continuer.

Malgré l'air sympathique de l'homme, Alexandre se sentait mal à l'aise. Offrir la puissance coûtait de l'argent, admettons. C'était même normal, SCOD devait sûrement avoir besoin d'un matériel incroyable… Mais faire tant de pub, pour décevoir tous les gens dont le budget ne leur permettrait jamais de s'offrir un tel luxe… N'était-ce pas de la triche ?

Si quelques dresseurs devenaient plus forts, ils gagneraient chaque match, non ? Et les riches auraient des avantages sur les autres ! C'était un peu injuste.

\- Monsieur Wilch, dit calmement le docteur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout le monde réagit de la même façon. Nos slogans sont faits pour attirer, mais nous n'allons pas vous rendre invincible.

Le blond opina du chef.

\- En fait, c'est simple, nous allons apprendre une attaque à votre pokémon.

Alexandre leva un sourcil. Une attaque ? Merci, il était déjà bien servi ! Tout ça pour ça ?!

\- Pas une attaque basique de votre pokémon, monsieur Wilch, enchaîna rapidement le docteur David en voyant l'air courroucé du Maître. N'importe quelle attaque, dans tous les panels qui existent, du type que vous voulez. _Même si le type de l'attaque est en désaccord avec la nature du pokémon !_

L'homme sourit à la dernière phrase.

\- SCOD peut faire apprendre pistolet à eau à un salamèche, fatal-foudre à un tentacruel...

Alexandre était bouche bée.

Alors c'était ça… Pouvoir enseigner, comme une Capsule Technique, une attaque à son pokémon. Sauf qu'on pouvait lui apprendre ce qu'on voulait. C'est sûr, ça pourrait permettre toute la différence dans un match ! Un pokémon roche qui semblait coincé face à un pokémon aquatique et PAF, une attaque tonnerre ?! Pratique.

\- C'est autorisé par la Fédération, ça ? s'inquiéta Alexandre.

Le docteur David explosa de rire.

\- Monsieur Wilch, tant que vous lancez une attaque déjà existante parmi celles reconnues dans la liste officielle, il n'y a aucun problème.

Alexandre réfléchit à toute vitesse, listant dans sa tête les capacités utiles et les stratégies qu'il pourrait élaborer si, par exemple, Tyranocif pouvait apprendre une attaque vol pour se débarrasser des adversaires de type combat…

Autre chose lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Les pokémons ont mal lors de l'apprentissage ?

Son ton était inquiet.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! dit précipitamment David. Ils sont un peu fatigués, mais dès le lendemain…

Il fit un grand sourire.

\- Alors, intéressé ? Demanda t-il, presque certain d'une réponse affirmative.

\- Oui ! souffla le blond, un air extatique sur le visage.

\- Sur quel pokémon souhaitez-vous utiliser nos Capsules Puissance ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il.

\- Oh.

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent.

\- Je vois. Prenez votre temps.

Alexandre se plongea dans un mutisme impressionnant. Il essaya d'envisager toutes les possibilités de match qu'il avait perdu auparavant, et de trouver LE point qui comblerait ses faiblesses.

Un truc surprenant, puissant…

En face, le docteur David attendait patiemment, sourire aux lèvres. Il jouait avec son stylo et regardait le dresseur à la dérobée.

Quand Alexandre revint vers 14h, tout le monde l'attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience, sauf Cristal qui, prostrée dans son coin, semblait broyer du noir à côté de son PokéMatos. Il semblait soucieux, mais sourit en les voyant tous le regarder avec avidité.

\- Alors, alors ? demanda Myxilia.

Alexandre s'assit avec le petit groupe attablé devant leur repas de midi, et se commanda une pizza en leur expliquant brièvement le principe de la SCOD.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclama Elza. Je veux y aller et apprendre lance-flamme à Zan !

\- T'as 300 000 pokédollars ? plaisanta Alexandre.

\- Combien ?! s'égosilla Myxilia comme l'avait fait son frère un peu plus tôt.

\- C'est le prix, sœurette !

\- Oh, non ! rouspéta Elza. C'est dégueulasse !

Alexandre explosa de rire.

\- Tu as choisis quoi comme attaque ?! demanda vivement Matthew.

Alexandre prit son air le plus frimeur et déclara :

\- Alors ça, mon pote, tu le sauras pas ! Hors de question que je dévoile ma botte secrète comme ça !

Matthew protesta.

\- Et encore moins devant ma sœur, ajouta Alexandre.

Ce à quoi Myxilia répondit en lui balançant la petite cuillère de sa glace au visage.

\- Crétin !

Soudain le pokématos de Cristal sonna, coupant la conversation.

\- Allo ? dit-elle, l'air fatiguée.

Une femme brune et ridée apparut à l'écran.

\- Mlle Heart ? Je suis le docteur Terrence. Je suis au regret de vous informer du décès de votre père, ce midi, aux alentours d'une heure. Son état critique n'ayant aucune chance de s'améliorer depuis l'accident, nous avons cessé la respiration artificielle. Je suis désolée.

Cristal s'effondra. Dans un hoquet de tristesse, elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre du Centre sans un regard en arrière.

Une ambiance lourde enveloppa le groupe restant, coupant net leur enthousiasme suite aux révélations d'Alexandre. L'adolescent soupira.

\- Elle était déjà mal ces derniers jours… Lors de notre mission, elle a appris que son père avait été blessé lors de la fabrication du nouveau Train Magnet. Un… accident de travail.

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Un silence pensant s'abattit sur le groupe.

\- On devrait peut-être aller la voir ? proposa Elza.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Myxilia. Laissons-la seule un moment, j'irais la voir plus tard.

Elza continua son déjeuner avec un air passablement froissé collé au visage.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans une ambiance morose, puis tout à coup quelqu'un surgit dans le Centre et s'assit à côté d'Alexandre.

\- Salut à tous ! dit gaiment Candice. Alors, blondinet, on s'en remet pas ?!

Tour à tour, les membres du groupe saluèrent la fille aux cheveux de feu, qui se présenta :

\- Je suis Candice, vous vous souvenez ? Alors, Alex', tu as choisi quelle attaque ?! demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Alors qu'Alexandre restait plongé dans ses pensées tournées vers Cristal, Candice commença à raconter son intrépide aventure aux oreilles curieuses.

Elle avait subi, à peu de choses près, la même chose qu'Alexandre. Elle avoua qu'elle avait hésité longtemps avant de trouver LA parade à ses faiblesses. Elle n'avoua cependant ni l'attaque, ni le pokémon choisi.

\- Mais quand même… dit-elle finalement. Y'avait des trucs louches.

\- Oui, dit finalement Alexandre, surprenant tout le monde.

Il les regarda tour à tour.

\- Je suis content, commença t-il. J'ai fait un bon choix, je le sais. Mais Candice a raison. Ils font quand même des trucs louches.

\- Louches, genre… _Méchant_ ? demanda Matthew en essayant de rester vague à cause de la présence de Candice.

\- Je ne sais pas. Louche. Ils ont fait une prise de sang à mon pokémon. Quel en est l'intérêt ?

\- Oh, moi aussi ! dit vivement Candice. Quand je leur ai demandé, ils ont dit que c'était pour garder une trace des pokémons dans leurs fichiers, un genre d'archives des passages.

\- Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, reprit Alexandre. Il s'est passé un truc très étrange, à un moment…

Tout le monde s'approcha pour l'écouter attentivement.

\- Quand j'ai terminé l'entretien, le doc' m'a emmené dans une pièce annexe. On est passé par un ascenseur pour monter de deux étages, mais à l'étage du milieu, quelqu'un est rentré aussi. Quand les portes se sont ouvertes, une femme échevelée avec de grosses lunettes est rentrée précipitamment, et dans la pièce derrière elle, j'ai vu…

Il resta silencieux un instant.

\- Je _crois_ avoir vu des pokémons. Enfermés je veux dire, dans des cages. Au fond de la salle. J'ai pas vu s'ils avaient l'air maltraité, mais, au cours de ces dernières années, j'ai vu tellement de pokémons dans des cages que…

Il se tu en voyant l'air curieux de Candice.

\- Oh, ça c'est bizarre… marmonna Myxilia en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois qu'il faudrait…

Elle se tut également.

Candice se sentit de trop et remarqua qu'on essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle se fit curieuse.

\- Si je vous embête dites-le ! ironisa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi Alexandre a vu des pokémons enfermés au cours de sa vie ?!

\- En fait… commença Myxilia.

\- C'est bon, coupa Alexandre. Je m'en occupe. Elle a l'air plutôt forte, de toute façon. Elle pourra nous être utile.

Il regarda Candice de haut en bas tandis qu'elle s'exclamait d'un ton mordant, les mains sur les hanches :

\- Hé je suis là !

Alexandra la tira par le bras et ils sortirent tous les deux, loin des oreilles du Centre.

\- Bon. C'est quand même bizarre. Je ne veux pas dire qu'Alex a des déficiences visuelles mais… Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir… marmonna Myxilia pour elle-même.

Un ange passa.

\- Cristal… dit soudain Myxilia en changeant brusquement de sujet. Je vais la voir.

Le moral d'Elza retomba comme un soufflet en pensant à la jeune femme. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer comme accident au point qu'un homme meurt de ses blessures…

Elle finit par le savoir quand Myxilia vint la retrouver pour lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle – plus choquante encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer : Le père de Cristal travaillait à la construction d'une toute nouvelle version du Train Magnet quand une bataille avait explosé entre les Teams Rocket et Opale. Blessé et laissé pour mort, les secours avaient mit beaucoup de temps à le retrouver.

\- Attend, mais… Le Train Magnet c'est ici, à Doublonville ! s'exclama Elza. C'est impossible, Matthew et moi sommes ici depuis des jours… On l'aurait vu, on en aurait entendu parler.

\- D'après Peter, ils ont fait ça très discrètement, et puis, leurs agents ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire. Les autorités qui auraient pu dévoiler le pot aux roses sont corrompues par de grosses sommes d'argent, grogna Myxilia. De toute façon… les autorités taisent les agissements des Teams pour ne pas effrayer la population et créer un vent de panique.

\- Je vois…

Elza était atterrée.

\- Je crois qu'elle va passer sa soirée à pleurer… soupira l'adolescente.

Finalement, il se passait trop de choses qui étaient cachées au grand public. Elza réalisa que son monde, qu'elle croyait beau et rose, était tout le même moins calme qu'il n'y paraissait. C'était bien beau, l'entraide entre dresseurs, les amitiés avec les pokémons… Mais au final, l'appât du gain rendrait toujours fou un ou deux marginaux.

Elza soupira et Myxilia lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Myxi ? dit Elza après un instant de silence. Je sais que je n'ai que deux badges, et que je suis une débutante, mais… est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous ? Je veux me battre pour sauver les pokémons.

Myxilia cilla.

\- Je ne crois pas, Elza. C'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Mais…

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une promenade, comprend-le bien. Dans cette organisation, nous risquons quelque fois nos vies… Les gens des Teams n'ont aucune pitié. Aucune.

Myxilia frissonna, perdue dans un souvenir douloureux. Elza insista :

\- Je pourrais quand même vous aider à faire quelques trucs, non ?! Parler aux champions, espionner la SCOD, empêcher ces brigands de répandre la terreur ou de tuer… des innocents.

Elza eut un pincement au cœur tandis que ses pensées s'envolaient vers Cristal. Myxilia soupira. Elza hésita, puis dit :

\- Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu avais l'air de t'intéresser à moi, non ? Tu disais que j'étais une dresseuse prometteuse…

Myxilia sourit.

\- C'est vrai, tu me rappelles mes débuts de dresseuse de pokémons. Pleine de fougue et de ressources, et sur le coup j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être nous rejoindre…

\- Ah ! s'écria Elza.

\- …quand tu seras majeure, termina Myxilia en ignorant l'intervention de la fillette.

\- Pfff ! Mais je serais majeure dans un millier d'années ! exagéra Elza.

\- Je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour t'intégrer de toute façon, objecta Myxilia. Je suis désolée, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'ampleur et de la dangerosité à laquelle tu voudrais t'exposer !

Elza se renfrogna, mais alors qu'elle comptait répliquer, Myxilia conclut d'un ton sec :

\- Non, c'est non.

Puis elle se radoucit :

\- Ne m'en veux pas, dans le fond tu sais bien que j'ai raison…

Myxilia tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant une Elza frustrée derrière elle.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Cristal ne vint pas. Myxilia expliqua d'une voix triste qu'elle avait appelé son frère tôt le matin, et qu'elle passait tout son temps à pleurer en écoutant de la musique venant de son pendentif.

Ils commandèrent leur café et leurs croissants sans appétit.

Ce fut à ce moment que Candice débarqua, toujours souriante et éblouissante avec ses cheveux rougeoyants, les talons de ses grosses chaussures claquant avec vigueur sur le carrelage du Centre Pokémon.

\- Salut les poilus ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Elle s'assit entre Elza et Alexandre, le bousculant sans gêne en ignorant ses protestations.

\- 'Tain, t'es vraiment une plaie, toi ! grogna Alexandre. J'aurais jamais du te demander de venir !

\- Ca va Myxi ? demanda Candice à la sœur d'Alexandre qui pouffait de rire.

\- Ca va, bon alors tous les deux, écoutez…

Myxilia exposa à Candice et à son frère le plan pour l'invasion : ils iraient pendant la nuit, quand SCOD fermerait ses portes au public. Matthew et Elza, curieux, tendaient l'oreille par-dessus leur bol de café.

\- Dès le coucher du soleil, on descendra. Il y a une porte de secours par derrière. Mais il y aura forcément des alarmes et des gardes. Soyez prêts à réagir à tout moment. Soyez aussi prêts à fuir en cas de gros danger. Mais n'oubliez pas, notre principal objectif est le premier étage, le fond de la salle et les pokémons enfermés.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment sûrs de ce qu'avait vu Alexandre, il leur paraissait primordial d'aller vérifier.

Elza, qui n'avait pas encore terminé son petit déjeuner, et était donc encore à moitié sur Mars, articula :

\- Faudra l'délivrer, si on l'trouv', hein ?

Et elle replongea la tête dans son bol, écoutant tout de même la suite. Myxilia eut un soupir agacé.

\- _Nous_ les délivrerons. Toi et Matthew, vous restez ici, bien sûr.

\- Quoi ?! cria Matthew.

\- C'est hors de question ! dit Elza dans un sursaut d'humanité. Si ces pauvres pokémons–

\- Elza, coupa Myxilia. Vous n'êtes pas entraînés à faire une infiltration comme celle-là. Et vous ne faites même pas partie de l'organisation.

\- Et si on vient quand même ? répliqua Matthew, bien décidé à aller sauver des pauvres pokémons maltraités.

\- Roh, vous êtes chiants ! C'est dangereux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

\- Et pourquoi Candice elle y va ? couina Elza en renversant la moitié de con café sur la table.

\- Parce que je suis majeure, et que je suis super forte, ce qui explique que Peter ait validé ma candidature sans aucune hésitation ! fanfaronna Candice.

Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est dégueulasse, dit Matthew. On veut vous aider !

Mais c'était peine perdue, Myxilia ne changerait pas d'avis.

Après avoir échangé un regard éloquent, Elza sut que Matthew pensait la même chose qu'elle : ils feraient tout pour aller quand même avec eux le soir.

Le Pokématos de Myxilia sonna, coupant là les négociations. C'était au moins la centième fois en deux jours ! En ce moment, elle recevait des appels tout le temps. Visiblement, depuis son retour de Sinnoh, il s'était passé des choses graves. Peut-être y avait-il même un lien avec l'accident entre les Teams Rocket et Opale ?

C'était Silver qui téléphonait pour avoir des nouvelles de Cristal. Myxilia discuta un instant avec lui, puis s'enfonça dans les couloirs du Centre pour lui passer la malheureuse jeune femme.

Ce soir là, à peine le soleil déclinait-il vers les flancs ouest de la montagne, que Myxilia, Candice et Alexandre étaient prêts à partir, l'air déterminé. La rouquine était de très bonne humeur, ravie de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ses talents de dresseuse (une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever, c'était bien un égo aussi démesuré qu'Alexandre dès qu'il s'agissait de combat pokémon). Elle s'amusait à le provoquer, testant ses nerfs, sous les rires goguenards de Myxilia qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Cristal, elle, n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever. Elle avait passé la journée à pleurer, dans sa chambre moite, et les visites régulières de tout le monde n'y avaient rien changé.

Elza et Matthew cependant, bien décidés à suivre les grands dans leur escapade nocturne, s'étaient préparés. Elza avait ôté son grand béret jaune, trop voyant, et s'était contenté de se faire deux couettes basses pour que ses cheveux ne la gênent pas. Un regard sérieux échangé avec son ami Matthew conforta Elza dans son choix : elle _devait_ faire quelque chose pour aider les pokémons.

Peut-être que si elle brillait ce soir, Myxilia serait prête à modifier son jugement ?

Peut-être qu'elle serait suffisamment maligne pour délivrer les pokémons enfermés – si cela s'avérait être le cas, puisqu'ils n'en étaient pas sûrs – et que Peter la contacterait pour lui proposer d'intégrer son équipe ?

Pleine d'ambition, Elza sortit de sa chambre en compagnie de Matthew. Ils traversèrent le Centre pokémon et retrouvèrent les trois adolescents sur le pas de la porte, en train de discuter à voix basse.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Alexandre examina Elza de haut en bas : des habits sombres, pas de chapeau jaune, l'air farouchement déterminé à prouver sa valeur… elle voulait les accompagner. A côté de lui, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Mon dieu ! clama Myxilia. J'ai dit NON !

\- Et nous, on a décidé qu'on venait avec vous ! gronda Elza. Hein, Matthew ?

Le garçon acquiesça lentement, soutenant le regard perçant de ses ainés. Derrière Myxilia, Alexandre tapait impatiemment le sol avec son pied gauche, attendant que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose d'utile.

\- Laisse, Myxi. Il faut y aller maintenant. On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps.

L'adolescente fixa Elza. Un ange passa, lourd et menaçant. Mise au pied du mur, elle dit sèchement :

\- Je vous préviens, les nabots : c'est pas une balade en forêt qu'on va faire. S'il y a des sbires, faudra être prêt à toute éventualité. Vous m'obéissez. Et vous vous taisez. Je répèterais pas, pigé ?

Elle sortit du Centre, Alexandre et Candice sur ses talons.

Elza déglutit. Elle n'avait jamais vu Myxilia dans un tel état de nerfs. Cela serait-il tellement dangereux ?! Elle fronça les sourcils, et courut les rejoindre dans le velouté ombré de la nuit qui tombait.

\- Là, dit Alexandre à son nostenfer. Vas voir et dis moi combien montent la garde.

La chauve-souris s'envola.

Ils s'étaient terrés au creux des arbres qui longeaient l'immense bâtiment de béton brut. A une dizaine de mètres, un néon jaune grésillant scandait « _SCOD change votre vie ! »._ Myxilia respirait par à-coups, tournant régulièrement son regard vers Elza qui semblait déterminée et aussi furieuse qu'elle.

Une minute plus tard, nostenfer revint près de son dresseur.

\- Ils sont deux…

Le blond fronçait les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

\- Deux ?! Tu plaisantes, soupira Myxilia. Ils ne peuvent pas être-

\- Je sais ! Coupa Alexandre. Nostenfer n'en n'a vu que deux. Il n'y a personne d'autre, je lui fais confiance !

\- C'est bon, dit Candice. Ils seront vite évincés. Les autres doivent être dedans. Ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à être attaqués. Après tout, personne n'est censé avoir vu des cages pleines de pokémons.

\- Tu as raison, admit Myxilia en sortant un élastique de la poche de son short.

Ils se levèrent tous, un peu tendus. Myxilia noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval et s'élança prudemment vers l'issue de secours qu'ils avaient repérés. Elza entendait son cœur pulser dans ses oreilles, ses jambes tremblaient. Elle eut brusquement envie de crier, et de courir pour évacuer ce stress mordant elle rentra dans la peau de Dizzy et comprit la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de se défouler, de courir et de sauter sans cesse, comme elle mourrait d'envie de le faire. Elle caressa sa ball, vibrante au creux de sa paume, et se força à sourire avec bienveillance. Ses pokémons seraient là pour elle, elle serait là pour eux. Quoi qu'il se passe.

Contrairement à ce qu'Elza pensait, ils n'essaieraient pas de rentrer sans passer devant les gardes. Arrivés au plus près possible de la porte gardée tout en restant hors de vue, Myxilia demanda à Nezu de lancer un éclair sur les deux sbires.

Ils s'effondrèrent, sonnés. Alexandre se précipita, répétant des actions qu'il avait prit l'habitude de réaliser à chaque infiltration, et ordonna à son nostenfer d'hypnotiser les gardes qui tentaient de se relever. Une fois endormis, il les attacha solidement à un arbre avec l'aide de Candice et laissa sortir grotadmorv.

Aussitôt, une odeur nauséabonde remplit l'air et obligea Myxilia à se boucher le nez.

\- C'est toujours aussi répugnant !

\- Ne l'écoute pas, mon chou, dit calmement Alexandre à grotadmorv. Tu montes la garde, comme d'habitude. S'ils se réveillent, un petit plaquage avec lancé de morve devrait suffire à les faire taire.

Il lui tapota le sommet du crâne dans un clapotis gluant, tandis que le pokémon s'installait devant les deux hommes captifs endormis.

\- En route ! dit-il, satisfait.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, nostenfer planant au-dessus d'eux pour guetter les environs, et arrivèrent à la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée, ils entrèrent tandis qu'Alexandre rappelait son pokémon nocturne.

Pas de signe d'alarme quelconque. Alexandre, Myxilia et Candice regardaient partout autour d'eux, espérant trouver un piège qu'ils pourraient ainsi éviter. Elza et Matthew suivaient, intimidés.

Ils débouchèrent dans un long couloir qui finissait sa course dans les ténèbres. De chaque côtés, des portes s'alignaient, grises et impersonnelles. En avançant, Elza pu voir qu'il y avait un numéro sur chacune d'entre elles. Ils arrivèrent sans peine jusqu'à un croisement agrémenté d'un ascenseur.

\- Et bien, allons-y, marmonna Myxilia, visiblement tourmentée.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? Cela voudrait dire qu'Alexandre s'était trompé ? Il n'y avait ici rien de plus qu'un laboratoire pour riche, et là, tous les employés étaient rentrés chez eux !

Elle s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer, quand une alarme se déclencha. Un bruit strident s'éleva de hauts parleurs invisibles, et une lumière rouge les aveugla.

\- Merde ! cria Alexandre. C'est maintenant ou jamais, venez !

Il les poussa dans l'ascenseur et pressa fébrilement le bouton du premier étage.

\- On est repérés. C'est quand j'ai appelé l'ascenseur, marmonna-t-il rapidement. Au premier, c'est là qu'ils sont… Les pokémons. Dans les cages. On les sauve et on se casse.

L'ascenseur monta de quelques mètres dans un grondement sourd qui ne couvrait pas les cris stridents de l'alarme de sécurité. Arrivé au premier étage, les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux sbires qui les attendaient avec un air féroce.

\- On va où, comme ça, les jeunes ?! grogna le plus gros des deux.

\- Ah, bonsoir ! lança Alexandre avec un air faussement assuré. Ravi de vous rencontrer, messieurs…

\- Vous allez dégager de là, ou on va se charger de le faire ! cria l'autre sbire en sortant une pokéball.

\- Dommage, on ne comptait pas partir sans avoir fait le tour du proprio ! lança Candice.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dit le premier homme. C'est un laboratoire privé !

\- Nous… commença Myxilia.

\- Nous avons très bien compris ce que vous mijotez ! accusa Candice. J'ai vu les pokémons enfermés dans des cages quand je suis venue m'inscrire l'autre jour !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, à la fois surpris et inquiets.

\- Comment… ? grogna-t-il. Oubliez ça ! C'est pas vos oignons.

Candice couina :

\- Vous confirmez ?!

\- Quoi ? Non… Non, pas du tout ! balbutia l'homme, soudain vraiment nerveux.

Il était parfaitement clair qu'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- Putain, t'es con ! l'insulta son collègue. Maintenant ils vont tout balancer aux flics !

\- Pas si on les en empêche ! Malosse GO !

Candice s'interposa :

\- J'les prends, continuez sans moi !

Elle lança deux ball desquelles sortirent un grolem et un hypnomade à l'air furieux.

\- Je vais l'aider ! cria Matthew.

Myxilia, Alexandre et Elza n'attendirent pas plus longtemps. Ils bousculèrent les sbires qui appelaient du renfort tandis que Candice s'attaquait aux malosse que ses adversaires avaient envoyés.

\- C'est là ! dit Alexandre en se dirigeant à l'opposé de l'ascenseur. C'était juste en face, allons-y !

\- NON ! cria l'un des gardes. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer par là !

Il laissa son malosse sous les ordres de son acolyte et en appela un autre qui rattrapa les trois jeunes en une seconde.

\- Il est pour moi ! hurla Elza en se retournant brusquement pour faire face. Passez devant, et ouvrez ces foutues cages, qu'on s'en aille, vite !

L'homme s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle, l'air moqueur.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre, misérable crevette ?

\- Gros tas ! répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

\- Malosse en avant ! Occupe-toi d'elle !

Elza, surprise que l'homme ordonne à son pokémon de l'attaquer elle, ne réfléchit pas et cria :

\- Dizzy, GO ! Défends-moi !

La fouine ne se fit pas prier. Dans un couinement de joie, elle s'élança sur le visage de l'homme qui, surpris, manqua de tomber en arrière. Dizzy lui griffa le visage en essayant de s'y agripper, puis d'un coup de patte brusque, se faufila au sommet de son crâne en plantant ses longues griffes dans les cheveux touffus du garde.

\- ARG ! cria l'homme. Mais… ! Sale foutue bestiole, descend de là !

Il agitait ses bras dans l'air, la vue bouchée par l'imposante queue rebondie du pokémon tremblant. Plus il tirait sur le pokémon, plus celui-ci, enragé, enfonçait ses griffes et ses dents dans son adversaire.

Elza, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction si violente de la part de Dizzy et choquée par le spectacle un peu morbide du sang qui commençait à s'écouler des tempes de son ennemi, ne remarqua pas le malosse qui s'élança vers elle. Elle reçut le pokémon de face, brusquement, comme un coup de masse au creux de l'estomac, et eut le souffle coupé. Elle s'écrasa mollement plus loin, sous le regard flamboyant du pokémon feu, qui grognait devant elle, ses longs crocs brillants dans la lumière forte de l'alarme. Les yeux d'Elza papillonnèrent, l'image perdit en netteté.

Instinctivement, elle appuya sur la ball de Zan, qui bondit contre son agresseur, l'air absolument enragé. Tandis qu'Elza reprenait son souffle, le sbire, qui avait comprit que même sans la vue, son malosse lui était toujours utile, entreprit de lui redonner des ordres.

\- Malosse, bute-là ! Dès qu'elle est hors d'état de faire sa maligne, revient m'enlever cette saloperie de fouine de la tête !

Malosse bondit, mais Zan protégea sa dresseuse avec ardeur. Il fonça, perpendiculairement au chien, et lui enfonça les côtes dans un craquement sinistre. De sa mâchoire puissante, il le saisit au garrot et enfonça ses dents pointues aussi profond qu'il le put.

\- Zan… balbutia Elza, le regard vitreux. Chinchou, viens nous aider !

Complètement dépassée par les événements, elle se tenait le ventre, les yeux mi-clos. Tout tremblement l'avait quitté, elle avait chaud. Ses mains brulantes lui semblaient avoir doublé de volume son sang palpitait dans ses veines, elle avait la nausée.

Elle aperçu l'image floue de ses deux pokémons qui lançaient ensemble leurs attaques contre le malosse qui hurlait de démence, roué de coups. Puis deux taches sombres dansèrent devant elle. Elle reconnut des mains, et dans un sursaut instinctif, lança son pied en avant, le plus fort qu'elle put.

Le sbire, qui s'était avancé jusqu'à elle en titubant, les yeux clos, reçut le coup de pied dans le genou et se laissa tomber de douleur.

Elza secoua la tête. Les images redevinrent nettes. Elle aperçu en une seconde tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Zan et Chinchou en avaient fini avec le malosse. Chinchou le tenait en joue au cas où il se relèverait, et Zan était venu prêter main forte à Dizzy, qui était descendu de son piédestal. Le sbire avait le visage coupé et griffé, du sang coulait du haut de son crâne vers ses joues. Il se recroquevilla sous l'assaut des deux pokémons d'Elza, qui fonçaient sur lui de toutes leurs forces. A chaque impact, il gémissait de plus en plus, et bientôt, il était allongé en chien de fusil, les bras autour de lui. Zan et Dizzy se précipitèrent sur Elza, qui les reçut dans les bras avec un soupir étranglé.

Plus loin, elle vit que Matthew et Candice étaient en proie avec plusieurs autres sbires, sûrement arrivés en renfort. Derrière, des pas se rapprochaient. Elza se retourna, prête à défendre chèrement sa peau, mais ce fut Myxilia et Alexandre qui arrivèrent, l'air catastrophés.

\- ELZA ! hurla Myxilia en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Tu vas bien ?! Mon dieu, c'est _toi_ qui as infligé ça à ce pauvre homme ?!

Elle releva la petite, l'aidant comme elle pouvait.

\- Myxi… Je… non ce n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas moi ! hoqueta-t-elle. C'est mes pokémons, c'est Dizzy…

Elza délirait à moitié. Myxilia raffermit sa prise autour du corps frêle de la fillette qui, dans un murmure, articula :

\- Vous avez sauvé les pokémons ?

La brune ragea et siffla, les yeux plein d'éclairs.

\- Non. Il n'y avait rien. La pièce était vide ! _VIDE_ ! Alex s'est planté, l'imbécile !

L'adolescent s'appétait à protester, mais derrière eux, un ricanement retentit.

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils ont simplement été déplacés ? siffla une voix de femme.

Tous les trois se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenaient deux femmes en blouse blanche, les bras croisés, l'air conquérant. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux tout ébouriffés et de grosses lunettes. Elle ressemblait à la description qu'en avait fait Alexandre. Il n'y avait pas de doute.

\- Je crois que vous êtes des intrus indésirables, commença-t-elle.

\- Et fouineurs, compléta la seconde femme, une petite brune avec les cheveux courts et le dos voûté. Nidoking, montre-leur ce qu'on fait des vermines de leur genre !

\- Nidoqueen ! enchaîna celle qui avait parlé en premier. Je compte sur toi pour exploser ces sales investigateurs de _Twilight_ !


	10. Remise en question

**Chapitre 9**

 **Remise en question**

La lumière rouge, perfide, luisait sur les murs de brique grise, et sur leurs visages crispés. Elza tremblait toujours, soutenue par Myxilia et, au loin, les cris de rage de la bataille résonnaient douloureusement. Une goutte de sueur, glacée, roula sur la tempe de l'adolescente.

Les deux femmes savouraient l'effet de leur apparition. Chacune portait, sur son bras droit, une bande marquée d'un large _SCOD_ en lettres dorées. Alexandre s'interposa.

\- J'm'en occupe ! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de double, et je manquais justement d'entrainement !

Il se plaça devant les filles, les bras écartés, comme protecteur, et sourit à ses adversaires avec insolence.

\- Mes chers amis pokémons, vous qui êtes si fort… Et si beaux ! Nous allons nous battre contre ces deux femmes en même temps ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Quoi ?! hurla Candice de l'autre bout du couloir. Hors de question que tu retires toute la gloire ! Je prends deux gardes moi aussi !

Choquées mais confiantes, les deux femmes ne dirent pas un mot, et se préparèrent à combattre Alexandre. Deux gardes à l'air fourbes encerclèrent Candice, qui les toisa avec dédain en mettant en garde ses pokémons.

Myxilia en profita pour avancer dans le couloir étroit et rougeoyant, et posa Elza dans un coin dégagé.

\- Reste là. On les mets hors jeu, et on décolle.

\- D'accord, répondit Elza dans un demi-sourire.

\- Ca va aller ? ajouta la grande.

\- Un peu sonnée. Ne t'en fais pas.

Au moment où elle disait cela, Matthew cria. Il était encerclé par trois hommes, et ses pauvres pokémons ne suivaient plus le rythme. Myxilia couru le rejoindre tandis que Nezu s'était déjà précipitée là-bas pour les électriser.

Elza pu observer vaguement les matchs qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Elle respirait à nouveau normalement, mais ses tremblements étaient tels qu'elle aurait pu sans peine rivaliser avec Dizzy au summum de son excitation.

De son côté, Matthew se rétablissait, son petit mélo dans les bras, encourageant avec entrain goinfrex et macronium qui luttaient férocement.

Myxilia se battait avec Heru et Nezu, dans un ballet de mouvements étranges, ponctué par les éclairs de lumière rouge qui ondoyaient dans la pièce. Sa grâce, dans un tel moment de rage et de violence, dénotait et donnait un aspect écœurant, ridicule à la scène. Elza savait que Myxilia ne le faisait pas exprès sa façon si personnelle de se battre relevait plus de la coordination que du combat pur. Même les attaques de son pikachu et de son mentali étaient menées à grand renfort de mise en scène et d'étoiles scintillantes.

Néanmoins, Elza fut satisfaite de constater qu'elle menait son match avec brio, et que, bientôt, les sbires autour d'elle déclaraient forfait.

De l'autre côté de l'étroit couloir, Candice martelait de coups ses adversaires. Elle se battait avec son grolem et son hypnomade, hurlant férocement ses ordres, les poings serrés, ne laissant aucun répit à ses adversaires. Ses attaques, brutales, décontenançaient ses adversaires. Elza fixa l'hypnomade. Elle avait un horrible souvenir de sa pré-évolution, le soporifik, avec qui elle avait eu des problèmes plusieurs fois depuis le début de son aventure, et fronça les sourcils.

Du coin de l'œil, le sourire fier, Alexandre observait Candice. Ses yeux clairs, perçants, oscillaient entre les deux femmes à l'air féroce et la jeune dresseuse aux cheveux de feu. Les mains dans les poches, il ne semblait même pas conscient de la gravité de leur situation. Il avait envoyé archéodong et lokhlass, avait caressé doucement la carapace grisée de son pokémon d'eau, et s'était contenté de murmurer ses attaques sans se départir de son sourire. L'immense pokémon bleu avaient lancé une attaque aquatique dévastatrice, si bien qu'une grande partie du couloir étaient plongée dans une marre d'eau. La grande cloche de bronze se servait de ses pouvoirs de type psy pour englober d'immenses boules d'eau et les envoyer droit sur ses ennemis.

Nidoking et nidoqueen étaient coincés. Derrière eux, leurs dresseuses, et devant, des gerbes d'eau puissantes. Déjà, ils perdaient la bataille. Alexandre en était presque déçu. Trop facile. Il n'avait même pas eu à utiliser d'attaque puissante.

\- Pffeuh ! souffla t-il. Encore des scientifiques qui martyrisent des pokémons, et qui ne sont pas même capable de mener un vrai match ?!

\- Tais-toi, l'affreux ! cria la femme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Un grésillement se fit entendre et elle tripota quelque chose près de son oreille.

\- Ici Aude à SCOD-Doublonville, j'écoute ? … Très bien.

Son regard s'assombrit dans un éclair de colère.

\- Très bien. Terminé.

Elle se retourna vers sa camarade et siffla :

\- Ils ont échoué !

L'autre opina du chef, l'air farouche. Alexandre, peu enclin à se laisser ignorer de la sorte, grogna :

\- Fini de discuter, les gonzesses ?! J'ai pas encore terminé de vous réduire en miettes !

\- La ferme, blondinet. Gwen, on doit filer tu-sais-où.

Elle se retourna vers les sbires et dans un ordre lancé d'une voix tonitruante, lança :

\- Assez ! Tous les sbires, on décolle ! Laissez là les morveux, ils n'ont pas d'importance !

Immédiatement, les combats cessèrent. Comme un seul homme, tous les hommes rappelèrent leurs pokémons et disparurent à travers les escaliers ou l'ascenseur.

\- Hey ! cria Candice. JE GAGNAIS ! REVENEZ, LÂCHES !

La femme aux cheveux ébouriffés la regarda avec pitié et disparu en courant dans une pièce annexe. L'autre femme, voûtée, l'air étrange, comme un peu absente, se retourna lentement vers elle. Elle eut un rire bref et sans joie, puis elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas claudiquant.

\- Ne partez pas ! lança Myxilia d'un coup. Comment savez-vous pour Twilight ?!

La femme s'arrêta, sans se retourner. Elle eut un mouvement flou, puis elle se remit en route.

\- Répondez ! Où sont les pokémons ? Que leur faites-vous ?! Pourquoi vous ne vous défendez pas ?!

Cette fois, la dénommée Gwen s'arrêta, et se retourna. Son regarda marron, barré par de grands cernes violets, flamboya quand il rencontra celui de Myxilia.

\- Devine, murmura-t-elle avec un air sadique.

Elle ouvrit une porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Quand Alexandre se précipita à sa poursuite, il ne trouva qu'un cagibi vide.

Tout le monde resta sans voix. Une seconde plus tôt, des combats faisaient rage, puis d'un coup, l'alarme stridente avait cessé, la lumière rouge s'était éteinte, laissant le couloir dans une obscurité vaporeuse. Tout le monde se regroupa autour de l'ascenseur.

Myxilia s'assura qu'Elza allait suffisamment mieux pour la remettre debout, quand un cri leur parvint du bout du couloir.

\- _Attendeeeeeez_ !

Une voix de fille, désespérée, déchira l'air lourd. Elle courut à leur rencontre et reprit son souffle sous les regards surpris des membres du groupe.

\- Je suis Blanche, la championne de l'arène de Doublonville, se présenta la nouvelle venue.

\- Blanche ! La championne qui a disparu depuis des semaines ?! s'écria Matthew.

Elle avait l'air paniqué, et une éraflure barrait sa joue. D'un ton piteux, elle balbutia :

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

Elle souffla longuement et tenta de sourire.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, on devrait retourner au Centre Pokémon, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici. Je vous raconterais pourquoi je suis là si vous me dites pourquoi vous êtes là aussi.

Alexandre la regarda d'un air méfiant, mais Myxilia acquiesça.

\- Oui, allons-nous en d'ici.

Le bâtiment était vide de tout sbire, aussi, après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait aucun pokémon enfermé dans le bâtiment de la SCOD, tout le groupe était sorti du bâtiment. Un malaise étrange les étouffait, de cette attitude étrange de chaque sbire, et de leur fuite imprévue. Ils avaient l'impression de rester sur leur faim, d'avoir été trompé, de s'être fait prendre pour des idiots.

Pourquoi, après cet étrange appel, la femme aux cheveux frisés avait-elle dit « ils ont échoué » ? Qui ? Avait échoué quoi ? Une capture de pokémon ? Une expérience ? Un vol ? Un massacre ?! Pourquoi après cet étrange appel chaque personne présente s'était calmée d'un coup, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce signal pour déguerpir ? Comme si, depuis le début, leurs matchs contre les adolescents n'avaient été qu'un amuse-gueule avant le plat principal…

Il était tard. Un croissant de lune scintillait dans le ciel, étouffé quelque fois par les nuages épars. L'air, étouffant, était presqu'irrespirable.

Ils étaient rentrés au Centre, et s'étaient tous accoudés à une table sous l'œil étonné d'un leveinard.

La nouvelle venue les avait suivi docilement jusque là. Elle ne semblait pas aller mal, bien qu'elle eût une petite mine. Elle leur raconta son histoire d'une petite voix, l'air perturbée.

\- Je les ai vus ramener des pokémons en cage, un soir avant l'ouverture officielle, et j'ai fait comme vous. Je suis allée voir, mais j'étais seule, et ce soir là, il y avait beaucoup de monde, parce que le bâtiment n'était pas encore ouvert au public et des sbires montaient la garde. Ils m'ont attrapé et m'ont gardé enfermée, parce que s'ils m'avaient laissé sortir, je les aurais dénoncés à la police… Ce soir, presque tous les gardes sont partis je ne sais où. J'ai réussi à faire croire au garde qui me surveillait que je voulais aller aux toilettes, et mon ecremeuh m'a aidé à le mettre K-O. Ca a été assez facile, parce qu'il était seul, et il s'est laissé déconcentrer par l'alarme qui s'est mise en route d'un coup ! Alors je me suis échappée et je suis tombée sur vous.

Un silence pesa sur le groupe pendant qu'Elza se dit qu'il devait être horrible de rester enfermé dans une cage d'où on n'était pas sûr de sortir

\- Et maintenant ? dit Alexandre. Tu vas les dénoncer à la police ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ils ne s'en sortiront pas si facilement ! siffla Blanche.

\- Blanche ! cria l'infirmière Joëlle qui arrivait. Vous êtes revenue ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Les dresseurs de pokémon en Initiation vont être ravis !

Puis elle s'interrompit, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils inquiets.

\- Vous avez mauvaise mise, vous tous ! Blanche, vous avez une griffure sur la joue, et vous mademoiselle, vous êtes bien pâle.

Elle se pencha vers Elza et l'examina rapidement :

\- Vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Elle lança un regard appuyé sur les trois adolescents, comme si elle les accusait de l'état des deux jeunes femmes, et retourna s'occuper des pokémons de son Centre.

Blanche soupira et se leva. Elle semblait épuisée.

\- Je crois que l'infirmière a raison, je vais aller chez moi. Bonne soirée.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa Candice.

Tandis que Blanche déclinait l'offre avec un sourire timide, Elza se leva à son tour, comme dans une sorte de transe, et dit bonne nuit au reste du groupe.

Une fois allongée dans son lit, des images de la soirée tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête, la tourmentant comme un démon. Des images de malosse, surgissant sur elle, la douleur dans ses côtes, la contre attaque de Dizzy qui avait sauté sans hésitation sur le sbire malveillant.

Elza revit la violence des affrontements, et le sang, les griffes de Dizzy plantées dans le crâne de l'homme qui hurlait, hurlait…

Malgré la fatigue, elle passa une affreuse nuit, peuplée de cauchemars terrifiants où Dizzy lacérait des corps sans visage, les yeux déments, tandis qu'Elza, en proie avec une horde de malosse enragés, se retrouvait acculée dans une cage sans issue.

Myxilia se leva avec l'impression fade d'une mauvaise soirée. Elle se sentait responsable d'un échec cuisant, et dont elle n'était pourtant pas fautive. Elle déjeuna sans y penser, et sortit faire un tour.

Les rues de Doublonville étaient déjà bondées de monde. Partout, des femmes faisaient leurs courses et discutaient avec leurs voisines. Les enfants jouaient, courraient partout.

En haut de la plus haute tour, sur l'immense panneau télévisé, Lula Chronique annonçait d'une voix enjouée le retour de Blanche, la championne, et de nombreux habitants appelaient leurs amis dresseurs pour les prévenir qu'elle comptait rouvrir son arène dans les prochains jours.

Myxilia décida de s'éloigner de l'agitation. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le bâtiment de la SCOD, où une longue file de gens patientaient encore dans le but de rentrer, de devenir _puissant_. Elle contourna le bâtiment avec un pincement au cœur. Derrière, la forêt lui offrit une fraicheur piquante. Elle se rendit alors compte que même hors du couvert des arbres, le soleil ne tapait pas. Le ciel était gris, et si elle avait mit ça sur le compte de l'heure matinale, elle devait bien se rendre compte que le temps avait changé. Après des semaines de canicule.

Elle courut jusqu'au Centre.

\- Alex ! dit-elle. Tu as vu ? Dehors… Il va pleuvoir !

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il regarda dehors. Un vent inattendu secouait les branches des arbres, faisant s'envoler les feuilles séchées par des mois de soleil intense.

\- Oh. Et bien. Disons qu'il était temps.

\- Mmh… marmonna Myxilia, songeuse.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Matthew.

\- Bonjour, répondirent distraitement les deux autres.

Matthew suivit la direction de leur regard. Il sursauta de surprise.

\- Mince alors ! Il y a de l'orage dans l'air ! s'exclama t-il.

Puis, il se désintéressa des arbres qui se mouvaient au rythme des coups de vents frais.

\- Myxilia… dit-il.

\- Oui ?

Elle reporta son attention sur le garçon.

\- Peut-être que… Tu devrais aller voir Elza. Elle ne va pas bien du tout.

\- Elle est malade ?!

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne crois pas… Tu veux bien y aller, s'il-te-plait ? ajouta-t-il, l'air gêné.

Myxilia fronça les sourcils et disparu dans les couloirs du Centre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Alexandre.

\- Je crois qu'elle est perturbée. Elle a pleuré ce matin quand elle s'est réveillée. Et elle n'a pas dit un mot de toute la matinée. J'ai essayé de lui parler, en vain.

\- Oh.

Le blond ne su pas quoi dire d'autre.

Myxilia toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre.

\- Elza ? murmura-t-elle. C'est moi, Myxi. Je peux rentrer ?

La brune entra dans la chambre après avoir attendu un instant sans réponse. Elle y trouva Elza, toute habillée, les cheveux en bataille et l'air totalement terrifiée. Les volets étaient fermés, une obscurité plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance morbide. Assise en tailleur sur le lit superposé du haut, Elza demeurait figée, des sillons de larmes coulant sur ses joues bronzées. Devant elle, la pokéball de Dizzy vibrait par intermittence, comme pour signaler sa présence.

\- Mon Dieu, Elza ! Tu es dans un état !

Elle accouru auprès de sa protégée.

Elza sentit la boule qui restait dans son ventre remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle fondit en larmes dès que Myxilia s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'accrocha à ses bras comme à une bouée.

\- Myxi… murmura t-elle dans un sanglot étouffé. C'est horrible !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est horrible ?! Elza… dit calmement Myxilia en la berçant comme elle pouvait.

\- _DIZZY_ _!_ hurla Elza.

Un voile de peur passa devant les yeux de la petite fille.

\- Il est _monstrueux_ ! Il y avait du sang, du _sang_ !

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Myxilia ne sut que faire, interloquée.

\- Il… Il s'est agrippé à cet homme… Il lui a fait du _mal_ ! Il y avait du sang ! C'était ignoble ! criait Elza en essuyant les flots de larmes qui coulaient partout sur son visage.

\- Elza ! Calme-toi ! Je suis désolée…

Myxilia grimaça, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je redoutais que ce genre de chose puisse arriver, et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que tu viennes… Dizzy n'y est pour rien ! Il a agi de manière instinctive, il t'a défendu parce qu'il t'a senti en danger.

Elza sauta dans les bras de Myxilia.

\- Myxi, Myxi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! Ne pouvait-on pas simplement se battre à pokémon contre pokémon ? Juste un K-O ?! Un match sans _sang_ !

\- J'avais dit que ça ne serait pas une promenade… dit Myxilia. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, d'accord ? Il n'a fait ça que pour t'aider…

Elza acquiesça. Elle approcha lentement sa main de la ball, vibrante, de Dizzy, et la toucha. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, et dans sa tête les flashs de l'homme torturé s'imposèrent à elle. Dans le feu de l'action, Elza n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur des événements, mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut ce matin, après cette nuit cauchemardesque, Elza avait eu un haut-le-corps et s'était sentie mal. Immédiatement, instinctivement, Elza avait jeté la faute sur l'agressivité de Dizzy. Sous le regard inquiet de Myxilia, Elza ferma les yeux, et serra fort la ball de son pokémon dans sa main. Puis, elle la rangea dans son sac et s'allongea.

Roulée en boule, elle se rendormit d'épuisement. Myxilia essuya les larmes qui mouillaient encore son visage, la recouvrit et sortit. Quand elle revint la voir une heure plus tard, elle trouva le lit vide et défait. Le sac de la petite fille était là, et à côté, brillantes, les balls de Zan et Chinchou étaient sagement posées. Il manquait celle de Dizzy.

Et Elza avait disparu.

La pluie fine, doucereuse, auréolait Elza d'un halo pâle qui brillait sous la lune. Elle courrait sans faire attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, serrant dans sa main glacée la pokéball de Dizzy.

Les larmes, sur ses joues, se confondaient avec la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus violemment, faisant naitre des frissons sur le corps maigre de la petite fille. Elle portait son habituel short ainsi que son tee-shirt jauni et trempé, qui collaient lourdement à sa peau, glacés.

Autour d'elle, la forêt s'épaississait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. La pluie devenait lourde d'énormes gouttes tombaient sur son crâne et dans ses yeux. A peine consciente du brusque changement de la météo, elle s'arrêta et trébucha dans une flaque de boue. La ball de Dizzy roula plus loin.

Un grondement sourd fit trembler le sol. Le tonnerre sembla réveiller Elza, qui se releva précipitamment, récupérant maladroitement la pokéball tombée. Puis, un éclair zébra le ciel, l'aveuglant un instant, et vint frapper le sol un peu plus loin avec une telle intensité qu'Elza manqua de tomber encore.

La pluie tombait dru à présent, piquant la peau d'Elza de pointes glacées. Le tonnerre ne s'arrêtait plus, les éclairs se succédaient devant elle, semblant toujours tomber plus près. Elle fit demi-tour.

Elle couru aussi vite qu'elle pu. Elle avait oublié la raison de sa présence ici, la terreur affluait dans ses veines, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était de rentrer au Centre et de retrouver ses amis.

Elle se rappela qu'elle était venue ici pour relâcher Dizzy, et elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front, ses mains glacées. Elle ne faisait même plus attention au froid qui l'engourdissait. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes la porter. Debout au milieu de l'orage furieux, elle regarda la ball de Dizzy.

Elle ne vibrait plus beaucoup. Comme s'il se doutait de ce qui allait arriver et qu'il essayait de se faire oublier. Un éclair tomba à quelques mètres d'elle, et elle eut ce même flash l'homme blessé, hurlant sous les assauts des griffes et des crocs de son pokémon.

Elle frissonna, mais ce ne fut pas de froid, et approcha son pouce de l'ouverture de la pokéball.

Soudain, un hurlement bestial retentit au loin, faisant sursauter Elza. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle releva la tête, et un détail incongru la frappa : tous les éclairs convergeaient en un même point. Partout, le tonnerre et la pluie engourdissaient la forêt, mais chaque raie de lumière semblait se diriger vers le même endroit. Elza était tétanisée, mais la curiosité lui rongea les entrailles.

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau le rugissement monstrueux. Elle voulu faire demi-tour, mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres la sortit de sa léthargie et la poussa en avant. Elle avança de quelque pas, et déboucha sur une clairière.

De partout, la foudre s'abattait sur un immense rocher, au somment duquel elle vit le plus fascinant et le plus effrayant spectacle de sa vie.

C'était un peu comme un gros chien, jaune et rayé de noir, dont la crinière mauve volait au rythme du vent violent. Il hurlait, et chaque son qui émanait de lui ressemblait au grondement sourd d'un coup de tonnerre. Le buste droit et levé vers le ciel, il semblait pomper l'énergie de tous les éclairs qui tombaient directement sur lui.

Elza ne bougeait plus, elle osait à peine respirer, ayant oublié tous ses maux, perdue dans l'observation du majestueux pokémon devant elle.

Brusquement il sentit la présence de la fillette, car il cessa d'absorber la lumière, et tous les éclairs divergèrent aléatoirement dans la forêt. Il tourna sa tête vers Elza, la fixa une seconde, et disparu d'un bond dans l'obscurité.

Le souvenir, fugace, de la gueule du pokémon, resta un instant imprimé sur la rétine d'Elza : des yeux brûlants, rougeoyants, de longues canines proéminentes, ainsi qu'un masque de métal surmonté d'une croix argentée qui brillait sous la lune et la foudre.

Après cette vision onirique, Elza ferma les yeux. Le noir, le vent, le froid. Et dans sa main, toujours un peu vivante, la pokéball de Dizzy.

Elza, tourmentée, ballotée entre ses sentiments, avait mal au cœur : d'un côté elle ne pouvait _pas_ abandonner Dizzy Elle l'avait capturé avec joie. Mais il avait fait du mal. Parce qu'il avait agit sous ses ordres. Il n'aurait pas du y aller si fort. Il l'avait sauvé parce qu'il tenait à elle. Il était allé trop loin. En réalité, c'était leur faute. A tous les deux.

Dans ses mains, la ball trembla violemment. Elza la serra fort. Les jointures de ses doigts glacés blanchirent. Elle trembla avec la ball, et dans son cœur quelque chose se déchira à l'idée de perdre ce petit être si important.

Elle se souvint de ses petits yeux rieurs, de son premier match qu'il avait gagné pour elle, de sa maladresse, de sa fourrure chaude et douce, de ces soirées passées à le caresser… Une larme se mêla encore à la pluie torrentielle qui coulait sur son visage. Elle su qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'abandonner.

Un silence l'enveloppa petit à petit. La pluie se calma un peu, le vent retomba. Cachés jusqu'alors, plusieurs dizaines de paires d'yeux la fixaient avec hargne. Lorsqu'Elza releva la tête, elle vit tous ces cornèbres qui fonçaient droit sur elle en croassant férocement.

Elle hurla, et la ball de Dizzy s'ouvrit. Il se dressa sur sa queue, sans même la regarder, et se mit face à la nuée de corbeaux.

\- Dizzy ! cria Elza. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, pardonne-moi !

La petite fouine se retourna une fraction de seconde, l'embrassa du regard, et Elza comprit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Dizzy, défend-moi ! Attaque charge !

Les becs acérés des pokémons ombre griffaient Elza, mais Dizzy bondit et les chargea violement. Elza ne savait pas pourquoi elle se faisait attaquer par cette famille de cornèbres, mais elle savait que sans Zan et Chinchou, Dizzy seul ne parviendrait pas à les neutraliser.

Pourtant, le pauvre pokémon se donnait à fond. Il chargeait ses ennemis avec hargne, puisant dans son inhabituelle source incroyable d'énergie, il les griffait et les empêchait de toucher Elza. Sa dresseuse.

Quand il sentit que ses forces commençaient à décliner, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il sautait partout avec dextérité, et finalement, il atterrit aux pieds de la petite fille. Profitant de cette seconde à terre pour reprendre son souffle, il sentit soudain quelque chose de glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

La main d'Elza caressait le dos de Dizzy.

Les flashs de sa nuit à la SCOD s'effaçaient. Elle faisait tout pour. Et, au fur et à mesure que sa main progressait le long de la colonne du fouinette, Elza sentit la température de son pokémon monter. Sa main brûla d'un coup et Elza la retira précipitamment. Fouinette cessa de trembler. Son corps tout entier se figea, puis se mit à luire d'une façon fantomatique.

Autour, les cornèbres avaient cessé de s'approcher, aveuglés par la lumière forte.

Le corps de Dizzy s'allongea et s'affina, sa queue se fit plus longue, et son museau se détacha de son buste pour trôner fièrement en haut de son corps. La lumière s'éteignit, et dans le silence pesant de la nuit, le pokémon cria :

\- Fouinaaaar !

Il tremblait toujours autant que fouinette, mais la joie qu'eut Elza à contempler sa première évolution ne rendit le moment que plus intense encore. Elle le serra dans ses bras, oubliant toute crainte un instant.

Mais les pokémons corbeaux attaquèrent de nouveau. Dizzy fut submergé par une énergie nouvelle, et donna de puissants coups de queue pour protéger Elza.

Son évolution lui conféra un avantage certain, et il finit par mettre en retraite plusieurs cornèbres, qui s'enfuirent avec leurs camarades, froussards.

\- Dizzy ! Oh, Dizzy… Je suis tellement désolée ! murmura Elza en le serrant contre elle.

Le pokémon n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il avait eu tellement peur ! Peur d'être rejeté une fois encore ! Avec Elza, il avait cru que sa tare serait une force, et finalement, elle s'était encore retourné contre lui… Mais finalement, il avait réussi à conquérir son cœur, et il savait qu'il resterait avec elle, pour toujours, dans son cœur.

Le vent faisait doucement bouger les feuilles des arbres, et agenouillés dans la terre humide, les cœurs d'Elza et de Dizzy battaient à l'unisson. Après cette vague d'adrénaline cependant, le froid s'abattit à nouveau sur Elza, et dans un frisson, elle sentit sa vision se troubler et tout devint noir.

Nostenfer revint vers Alexandre en poussant de grands cris paniqués.

\- Il l'a retrouvé ! Elle a du se perdre dans la forêt.

\- Par cet orage, quelle horreur ! gémit Myxilia. Pauvre Elza… Bon sang, si j'avais fait attention… !

\- Myxi ! dit Candice. Ca n'est sûrement pas ta faute !

Alexandre, Candice et Myxilia se lancèrent dans la forêt sombre et fraiche. Matthew, contraint de rester au Centre sous peine de mort prématurée de la part de Myxilia, se contenta de les regarder s'enfoncer dans la forêt, l'angoisse lui enserrant la gorge et formant au creux de son estomac une boule de plomb.

Ils la retrouvèrent, allongée en chien de fusil, en compagnie de Dizzy qui faisait de son mieux pour la réchauffer en couinant avec désespoir.

\- Elle est glacée ! hurla Myxilia.

\- Hé, Dizzy, c'est toi ? dit Alexandre en se penchant vers fouinar.

Dizzy sautilla avec impatience, les oreilles basses d'inquiétude, et couina faiblement en direction d'Elza.

\- Tu t'es bien occupé d'elle, dit gentiment Alexandre. Je prends le relais.

Alexandre la pris sur son dos et entreprit de la ramener en ville. La tête de la petite fille se ballotait au gré des pas du blond, tandis que sur ses lèvres bleutés entrouvertes, s'échappaient de trop faibles volutes de buée.

Lorsqu'Elza se réveilla, elle vit une demi-douzaine de visages penchés sur elle. Contre son flanc, la présence chaude et rassurante de Dizzy calma légèrement le mal de tête qu'elle sentait poindre à l'arrière de son crâne.

Les babillages cessèrent, et tout le monde s'assura qu'elle allait bien.

\- Elza !

Myxilia planta un regard sévère dans les yeux de sa protégée.

\- Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?! Sortir par ce temps ?! Tu aurais pu… Oh, Elza ! Ne refais _jamais_ ça !

\- Myxi ! dit Candice. Laisse-la retrouver ses esprits. Elle était perturbée, ne crie pas !

Finalement, tout le monde partit après avoir souhaité un bon rétablissement à Elza. Elle se redressa péniblement, et Dizzy frotta son museau contre la joue de la petite fille qui le serra fort contre son cœur.

\- Hey, ma petite pile, tu vas bien ?

\- Uiii… couina le pokémon d'un air heureux.

Elle le serra encore et se recoucha. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Bien que groggy, Elza se sentait bien mieux après cette nuit réparatrice, et se leva doucement. Grognant avec satisfaction en constatant qu'elle tenait tout à fait sur ses jambes, mais l'esprit embrumé par le manque de caféine, elle décida de rejoindre ses amis dans le self du Centre Pokémon. Quand Elza arriva, toute la troupe, accoudée à une table, semblait en pleine discussion.

\- Bonjour, belle au bois dormant ! plaisanta Alexandre.

\- Bjzzzzr…, dit Elza en s'asseyant comme un zombie à la table.

Elle se servit une grande rasade de café dans un bol immense et disparut derrière. Matthew savait qu'il était inutile de lui parler tant qu'elle n'avait pas petit-déjeuné, mais il avait de grandes nouvelles à lui annoncer, aussi tenta-t-il le coup :

\- Elzounette, dit Matthew. On discutait avec tout le monde et…

\- Hum ?

\- … Myxilia a reçu un appel de Sinnoh…

\- Son chéri d'amouuuur ! siffla Alexandre avec un rictus.

\- La ferme, nabot ! répliqua Myxilia.

\- Et donc, reprit Matthew en lâchant un soupir. Elle a décidé de partir là-bas, en mission.

\- En mission ?! Ha, ha ! Hey, sœurette, protège-toi quand tu feras l'am- !

\- ALEX !

Myxilia, tout en rougissant, roula des yeux et le fusilla du regard.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Peter m'a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de la plus haute importance.

\- C'est ça, dit Alexandre avec un grand sourire.

\- ET ! dit fermement Matthew qui en avait assez de se faire couper la parole. Candice et Alexandre ont décidé de rester ici pour infiltrer de nouveau la SCOD. Ils veulent essayer de savoir comment ces deux femmes ont été mises au courant pour…

Il chuchota le dernier mot en regardant autour de lui :

\- … pour Twilight.

\- Hum, dit Elza, toujours cachée derrière son café.

\- Hey ! Tu peux parler, le nain ! Toi tu restes avec Candice ! C'est louche, non ? lança Myxilia avec un air de triomphe.

\- Quoi ?! hurla la rousse. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à envisager la plus petite probabilité de toucher une demi-seconde un _blond_ !

Alexandre la regarda d'un air indifférent et répliqua d'une voix douce :

\- Tu vois, Myxi mêle-toi de tes capotes !

\- Mais vous avez fini de parler de _ça_ ?! cria Matthew en se levant d'un bond. C'est important !

Tout le monde se tu, mais des sourires goguenards se lisaient sur les visages.

\- Et, pour finir, Elza, il se trouve que Cristal est partie ce matin même pour Kanto. Elle est partie rejoindre son frère, je crois.

\- Hum… lui répondit le bol.

\- Elza, il ne restera plus que nous tout à l'heure. Nous irons défier Blanche ! dit-il en regardant la championne qui leva le pouce en signe d'acquiescement. Tu as tout entendu ?

Elza abaissa son bol vide et soupira de contentement.

\- Aahh… Tu disais ?

Matthew s'assit, l'air dépité. Tout le monde rit.

\- Au revoir Myxi… Tu vas me manquer ! dit Elza en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

\- T'inquiète pas, on se reverra vite ! Je ne manquerais tes matchs de la Ligue pour rien au monde !

\- Salut ! dit Matthew, l'air serein. A bientôt !

\- A bientôt !

Myxilia monta dans le Train Magnet après avoir jeté un regard triste vers les nouvelles installations en cours de construction.

\- Fais un bon voyage !

Ils la saluèrent, tandis qu'Alexandre appelait son nostenfer. Il monta dessus et agrippa la main de Candice pour l'aider à grimper.

\- Salut les gnomes ! A la revoyure !

\- Hé, où allez-vous ?! Je croyais que vous restiez ici ?! dit Elza en les voyant prendre de l'altitude.

\- On va se planquer, et il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne sachiez pas où !

\- Salut, Elzounette ! lui cria Candice depuis le ciel.

\- Je ne m'appelle PAS Elzounette ! répliqua Elza en levant les bras en signe d'au revoir.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent qu'un petit point dans le ciel, Elza se retourna vers Matthew.

\- Il ne reste que nous deux, alors ?

\- C'est ça. Enfin la paix ! plaisanta-t-il. Et au fait, félicitations pour Dizzy !

Elza tenta de ne pas paraître trop fière de sa toute première évolution tandis que Matthew plaisantait :

\- On est enfin à égalité ! Mais te fais pas de fausse idée : je n'ai toujours pas peur de toi !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Elza explosa de rire.

\- T'es bête !

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Elza caressa avec amour la Ball de son précieux ami, qu'elle avait failli perdre, et finit par demander :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant… termina Matthew. En route vers le troisième badge !


	11. La Roulade d'Ecremeuh

**Chapitre 10**

 **La roulade d'Ecremeuh**

Blanche avait très vite repris du service, poussée par une horde de dresseurs qui attendaient leur match depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Dehors, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais la fraîcheur soudaine du changement climatique avait fait sortir les pulls à tous les habitants de Doublonville. Le ciel était gris, mais ne semblait pas menaçant ; de nombreux pokémons oiseaux volaient par-dessus les toits de la ville en chantant gaiment.

Quand Elza arriva devant la porte en compagnie de Matthew dans le but de récupérer son troisième badge, la file d'attente était tellement longue qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout.

\- Oh, misère ! grogna Elza.

\- Hum. Je crois qu'on devrait repasser plus tard.

\- Bin, de toute façon, on n'a pas le choix ! Je ne vais sûrement pas rester ici à attendre sagement dans la foule.

Elza posa les mains sur ses hanches frêles.

\- Je vais en profiter pour m'entraîner un peu avec Dizzy, voir ce que ça donne ! Et puis, Zan et Chinchou ont aussi bien besoin d'un entraînement !

Dans ses yeux, la flamme de combativité était apparue. Elle serra le poing et s'enfuit à toute vitesse sans laisser à Matthew le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Bon, dit-il. Les amis, je crois que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Voyons de quoi mon petit mélo est capable !

\- Dizzy, GO !

La peur était toujours là, et l'horreur à l'idée de voir une fois encore les images du visage ensanglanté était bien présente. Elza soupira, agita la tête pour chasser cette idée et se força à sourire.

A côté d'elle, Dizzy attendait. Il ne tremblait plus. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait cru Elza au premier abord. Lorsqu'elle approcha sa main pour le caresser, elle eut un petit rire. En fait, il vibrait toujours, mais à si grande vitesse qu'on ne le voyait pas bouger. A travers cette main posée sur la tête de son ami, Elza sentit toute la puissance, la vie et l'agitation qui régnait en lui.

Elle se sentait chaque seconde plus en confiance. Il tourna son museau vers elle, et ses yeux marron la fixèrent avec bonté et douceur. Elle lut dans ses yeux que jamais il ne lui referait une telle frayeur. Elle en était persuadée.

Finalement, après un long moment où Elza prit son temps pour s'imprégner de l'énergie vitale de Dizzy, l'angoisse et les images désagréables s'envolèrent. Elle repensa brièvement aux événements récents.

Pour commencer, elle avait presque supplié Myxilia de rentrer dans Twilight, s'imaginant qu'elle allait délivrer des pokémons en détresse et se pavaner dans les rues de Doublonville, acclamée des habitants comme une reine ! Myxilia avait, avec sagesse, refusé qu'Elza ne se lance dans une telle aventure et elle avait eu raison ; mais la fillette, têtue, avait absolument tenu à prouver sa bravoure et à accompagner les adolescents dans leur investigation de la SCOD.

Non seulement l'aventure avait tourné court, mais en plus de cela Elza en avait gardé un souvenir marquant et désagréable, malmenée entre malosse qui l'avait chargée et Dizzy qui avait attaqué le sbire. Finalement, Myxilia avait eu raison : Elza était bien trop jeune pour demander son adhésion à Twilight.

Bien sûr, Elza avait toujours à cœur de sauver les pokémons exploités ! Peut-être finirait-elle d'ailleurs par intégrer cette organisation héroïque un jour, mais cela, elle aurait bien le temps d'y repenser lorsqu'elle serait majeure. Elle décolla sa main du crâne de Dizzy qui n'avait pas bougé, et lui sourit avant d'observer les alentours.

Elza était dans la forêt. Autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaissait aucun décor de sa virée de la veille. Elle n'avait parlé à personne du chien étrange qu'elle avait vu. Le souvenir de ses yeux rouges et luisants l'en avait dissuadée. En réalité, elle espérait ne jamais recroiser sa route : il avait eu l'air si fort et si dangereux !

\- Ici nous serons bien !

Elle s'installa tandis que Dizzy gambadait autour d'elle tranquillement.

\- Et bien, mon Dizzy ! Je vois que cette évolution aura été toute bénéfique ! Maintenant, je peux te suivre du regard quand tu marches !

Elle rit.

\- En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu ta vitesse pour les matchs !

Sans prévenir, elle ramassa un bout et bois et le lança en direction de Dizzy. Il ne tourna même pas la tête, se contentant d'un léger bond vers la droite et d'un couinement moqueur quand le bâton tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

\- Oh, je vois.

Elza avait un sourire immense.

\- Tu permets que j'appelle du renfort, dans ce cas ? dit-elle en sortant les balls de Zan et Chinchou.

Dizzy la regarda avec l'air de dire « même-pas-peur _»_. Il s'immobilisa droit devant elle, en position de combat, et attendit. Ses oreilles étaient dressées droit sur ton crâne. Elza le trouva adorable.

\- Zan, Chinchou ! appela-t-elle. On va essayer de botter les fesses de Dizzy ! Il s'est moqué de ma lenteur !

Le petit crocodile bleu sortit de sa ball avec un petit cri. Il se mit directement en position de combat. Chinchou se contenta de faire grésiller ses antennes d'un air qui se voulait impressionnant.

Dizzy se moqua ouvertement de ses opposants. Il leur tira la langue tandis qu'Elza s'offusquait :

\- DIZZY ! On ne tire pas la langue à sa dresseuse ! Zan, pistolet à eau ! Chinchou, attaque éclair !

Aussitôt, Zan lança des slaves d'eau sur Dizzy. Chinchou, plus lent, essaya malgré tout de le prendre à revers. Dizzy esquiva leurs attaques en effectuant une série de bonds. Ses pattes avaient beau être petites, il se mouvait quand même très rapidement.

\- Plus, bande de larves ! s'excita Elza. Zan, tu continues ! Chinchou, essaye de lancer un maximum d'éclairs sur Dizzy ! Vous pouvez le faire !

Les attaques se firent de plus en plus rapides et violentes. Zan tirait des jets d'eau aussi puissants que nombreux, mais il réussissait à peine à mouiller Dizzy avec quelques gouttes perdues. Chinchou lançait des éclairs dans tous les sens, mais Dizzy enjambait les attaques électriques aussi bien que les attaques aquatiques. Il bondissait, se tordait, courrait, faisait demi-tour… Et continuait à se moquer d'Elza !

Elza explosa :

\- ZAAAAN ! ATTAQUE A PLEINE PUISSANCE !

Le crocodile planta ses griffes dans le sol. Il regarda Dizzy et chargea. Il le suivit du plus vite qu'il put, mais même sa vive attaque était relativement inefficace. Elza allait râler, quand Zan s'arrêta brusquement, pivota et cracha un immense jet d'eau. Dizzy s'était retourné pour faire face à Zan et se moquer gentiment de lui une fois encore, mais il reçut le jet d'eau à pleine puissance.

Il roula plus loin et se releva, trempé, pour se prendre par derrière un éclair bien placé de Chinchou qui s'était contenté d'attendre le bon moment. Il revint en titubant vers Elza et s'effondra à ses côtés, le sourire figé.

\- Ah ! Tu fais moins le malin, hein ? Gros bêta, viens par là ! rit Elza.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'aspergea de potion.

\- Bin voilà ! Tu as été parfait, Zan ! Chinchou aussi, tu as été génial : c'était super de profiter de ce moment d'inattention ! Par contre, si on fait des matchs à un contre un, il faudra bien faire attention car Zan ne sera pas toujours là pour te préparer le terrain.

\- Piouu ! répondit sagement Chinchou.

Dizzy se remit assez rapidement de sa défaite. Il se prélassait dans les bras d'Elza tandis que Zan avait provoqué un Chinchou pas très téméraire en combat.

\- Mais ! Chinchou ! Te laisse pas faire comme ça ! _Attaque !_ l'encourageait Elza en caressant distraitement la fouine qui ronronnait. Non ! Ne recule pas ! Mets tes antennes en avant ! Bon sang, Chin' ! T'es quand même un pokémon électrique ! Utilise éclair ! … Et bin _voilà_ !

Dizzy émit un étrange ricanement.

\- Tu es encore en train de te moquer, toi ?! hoqueta Elza en baissant les yeux. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Elle le coinça sous lui et entreprit de le chatouiller dans les règles de l'art. La pauvre fouine se tordit dans tous les sens sous les assauts sadiques de sa dresseuse.

\- Ah ah ! Sale fouine ! Tu as droit au châtiment suprême ! Les chatouuuuuilles !

Et Dizzy se tortillait. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'enfuir à tout instant. Mais il était trop heureux là, sous les mains de sa dresseuse, couinant de rire et essayant par des petits coups de pattes d'empêcher Elza de continuer sa folle torture. Les ongles de la petite fille se mêlaient à la fourrure brune du fouinar, son rire se répercutait dans les branches des arbres, partout dans l'air… jusqu'aux oreilles curieuses d'un PokéManiac.

Un homme aux cheveux marron et aux yeux pétillants, armé d'un microphone et d'une perche, tentait d'enregistrer sur le vif les cris poussés par un nid d'axolotos sauvages, lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris de l'équipe d'Elza. Curieux, il s'était approché pour découvrir l'origine de tout ce raffut, mais lorsqu'il aperçut Elza et ses pokémons rire d'une joie sans pareille, un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il les trouva adorable. Puis, pour ne pas les déranger, le PokéManiac tourna les talons et retourna près de la colonie des axolotos.

De leur côté, Elza et ses pokémons n'avaient rien remarqué. Zan et Chinchou avaient arrêté de se battre, parce qu'Elza riait fort, et qu'ils avaient envie eux aussi de partager un moment de complicité intense avec elle. Ils s'approchèrent timidement, et Zan avait dans les yeux cet éclair de jalousie qu'il arborait souvent dès que SA Elza était accaparée par un autre que lui.

Elza le vit jaloux, et cessa de rire. Elle arrêta de chatouiller Dizzy et approcha ses mains de Zan.

\- Tu boudes ? Il ne faut pas. Toi aussi, je t'aime. Et j'aime Chinchou. Je vous aime tous, et j'aimerais aussi mes autres pokémons. Tu comprends ?

Elle sourit en caressant le haut du crâne de son crocodile.

\- Et puis, si tu y tiens, je peux te chatouiller aussi ! lança-t-elle avec un regard sadique envers son starter.

Elle plongea sur le crocodile en poussant un petit cri extatique et l'attrapa dessous le bras. Elle se mit à titiller ses pattes avec une joie non dissimulée. Zan, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva coincé la tête en bas, avec les pieds qui le chatouillaient. Un couinement semblable à un éclat de rire surgit de son museau pointu alors qu'il tentait en vain de s'échapper.

Dizzy se moqua de lui, mais faiblement, avec un sourire heureux. Il avait senti la présence du PokéManiac, mais elle ne lui avait pas parue menaçante. L'homme s'était éloigné doucement, aussi, Dizzy avait jugé bon de ne pas alerter inutilement Elza.

Le soleil perçait légèrement l'épaisse couche nuageuse, et venait sublimer Elza. Elle s'était allongée au sol, les bras en croix, les cheveux étalés dans les touffes d'herbe encore humides. Zan, Chinchou et Dizzy s'étaient posés près d'elle ; elle souriait.

Elle rentra aux alentours de midi. Sur le chemin du Centre, elle croisa Matthew qui lui proposa d'aller déjeuner dans un restaurant, en ville.

\- Alors, cet entrainement ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans un dédale de rues bondées.

\- Heu… rougit Elza. Finalement, on ne s'est pas beaucoup entraînés.

\- Ah. J'espère que tu réussiras tout de même à battre Blanche. Elle est plutôt coriace ! … Voilà, c'est ici, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un grand bâtiment.

Aussitôt une délicieuse odeur remplit les narines d'Elza. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim.

\- Ca a l'air délicieuuuux ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant les plats proposés dans les présentoirs.

Elle sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant la liste des mets.

\- Je crois…

Elle hésita en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas ! Tout a l'air si délicieux !

\- Dans ce cas, je te conseille le plat du jour. Classique mais efficace ! C'est ce que je prends toujours, et je n'ai jamais été déçu.

\- Vendu ! Deux plats du jour, s'il vous plait ! lança-t-elle à l'hôtesse qui s'occupait des commandes.

Elza et Matthew s'installèrent sur une banquette.

\- Les pokémons doivent aussi avoir faim ! Allez, venez donc manger, vous aussi ! dit Elza.

Elle laissa sortir Zan, Chinchou et Dizzy qui se ruèrent comme des fous sur la nourriture. Chinchou se battait même avec ses antennes pour avoir la meilleure part des biscuits.

\- Hey, Chinchou ! Quelle rage ! Si tu en mettais autant en combat, on…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Chinchou ! J'ai trouvé ! Dorénavant, je récompenserais tes matchs avec des friandises succulentes !

Chinchou la regarda avec émerveillement. La petite fille rit doucement en imaginant son porte monnaie crier « _A l'aide ! »_ à chaque fin de match.

\- Drôle de façon de mener tes matchs, Elzounette. En tout cas, mes amis, vous pouvez sortir aussi !

Macronium sortit de sa ball en s'étirant, suivi par goinfrex. Matthew sourit d'un air conquérant en laissant sortir de sa dernière ball son…

\- Mélofée !? Mais enfin, Matthew ! Tu les bourres à la vitamine ou quoi ?! Il a évolué si vite !

\- Ha, ha ! Non, j'ai tout de suite vu que mon mélo avait un niveau relativement élevé. Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup pour qu'il évolue… Et puis, on _s'aime_ beaucoup… ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

Elza trouva le pokémon rose tout à fait charmant. Il avait un air doux et regardait Matthew avec beaucoup de respect. Il se saisit d'une gamelle et mangea avec grâce.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu as Mélofée, petit cachotier ? demanda la brune.

\- Depuis seulement une petite heure… se défendit le garçon. En revanche, je reconnais que je suis un cachotier.

Matthew laissa son sourire envahir son visage. Il se tourna et sortit de son sac un petit insigne brillant.

\- Mais… C'est le badge de l'arène de Doublonville ! sursauta Elza. Tu… Tu l'as… ?!

\- Je me suis battu contre Blanche tout à l'heure, oui. Il s'en est fallu de peu ! Elle aussi a un mélofée. Ca a été un rude combat.

Il ne pu empêcher un immense sourire de traverser son visage, sous le regard envieux d'Elza…

…qui se retourna prestement vers Zan :

\- Grouille-toi de manger ! ordonna-t-elle. En fait, grouillez-vous tous ! On va aller faire la peau à Blanche, avant que Matthew – ce _traître_ ! – ne me vole la vedette !

Matthew se retint d'exploser de rire. Les pokémons d'Elza engloutirent leurs croquettes, tandis que leur dresseuse faisait de même avec autrement plus de hargne.

\- Par Arceus, que tu es belle avec de la sauce partout sur le menton ! ironisa Matthew avec un air moqueur.

Elza leva le poing en signe de colère et… reçut un flash aveuglant en pleine poire.

\- C'est dans la boite ! cria Matthew en exécutant une danse de la joie.

Elza, les yeux écarquillés et la sauce jouant avec son menton, comprit à retardement l'ampleur de la situation. Elle s'appétait à vociférer de colère, mais Matthew lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?! Il est tout neuf ! Je viens de l'acheter.

Elza lorgna sur le petit appareil photo sur lequel étaient gravées les lettres S.A.R.L. de la fameuse société qui vendait toute sorte d'objets multimédia. Elle soupira, essuya sa bouche, et continua à manger d'un geste plus lent mais plus sûr.

Quand elle arriva à l'arène de Doublonville, son estomac se contracta. Elle aperçu un garçon de son âge, très blond, qui sortait de l'arène d'un pas calme et satisfait. Elle sourit, se dit que c'était à son tour de gagner le badge Plaine, et entra dans l'arène.

\- Ah. Elza ! Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas venue ce matin avec ton ami Matthew., dit Blanche.

\- Ah, _ça !_ grogna Elza. Moi aussi ! On y va ?

Blanche sourit, l'air épuisé par tous ses matchs de la journée (« J'ai du combattre au moins un million de dresseurs depuis ce matin ! »), et invita Elza à la suivre sur le terrain. L'arbitre se racla la gorge et énonça les règles :

\- Ce match opposera Blanche, la championne de l'arène de Doublonville, à la jeune Elza ! Si le challenger sort victorieux de ce match, il se verra remettre le badge Plaine ; attention, vous n'êtes autorisés à appeler que deux pokémons ! Que le match commence !

Deux pokémons ?! Il allait falloir jouer serré. Blanche avait un mélofée. Au mieux, il lui aurait fallu un pokémon de type combat pour pouvoir la contrer, mais elle n'en avait pas. Qu'importait, après tout ? Ses pokémons étaient tout aussi forts.

\- Mélofée ! cria Blanche.

Sans surprise. Allons, bon. Elza sentit l'excitation des matchs se propager en elle. Elle aimait ça. Avec un sourire, elle envoya…

\- Chinchou !

Le pokémon poisson fit grésiller ses antennes. En face, un mélofée à l'air doux gigotait légèrement, comme s'il dansait.

\- Chinchou, attaque éclair ! commença Elza.

\- Mélofée, boule armure !

L'attaque de Chinchou rebondit contre la boule protectrice du pokémon lunaire.

\- Mélofée, attaque métronome !

Elza serra les poings. Elle sut qu'il fallait attaquer maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Chinchou, réessaye ton attaque éclair ! lança t-elle.

L'attaque électrique toucha sa cible. Le pokémon rose encaissa l'attaque mais il se releva, et, après avoir agité ses mains de droite à gauche, ses yeux luisirent.

Le sol se mit à trembler. Il se fissura d'un coup sous les pieds des pokémons. D'énormes blocs de pierre se fracassèrent sur Chinchou qui se protégea comme il put. Quand l'attaque cessa, mélofée était étendu entre les rochers, et plus bas, Chinchou gisait de même. Par chance pour Elza, le pauvre pokémon fée avait beaucoup craint sa propre attaque séisme et il s'était mis KO lui-même.

\- Les deux pokémons sont hors de combat !

L'arbitre leva les deux drapeaux rouges. Blanche rappela mélofée, et Elza rappela Chinchou.

\- Tu t'es bien défendu, mon Chinchou. Cette attaque nous a tous surpris.

Elle rangea la ball et envoya Zan. En face, Blanche appela son pokémon favori.

\- A ton tour, ecremeuh !

Un sourire doux se dessina sur son visage.

Elza déglutit, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se prépara à combattre le pokémon vache.

Zan était prêt. Dans une position clairement offensive, il comptait défendre chèrement le badge de sa bien-aimée dresseuse.

\- Zan, pistolet à eau ! attaqua directement Elza.

\- Ecremeuh, roulade, dit Blanche en souriant.

Et là commença pour Elza une longue lutte.

Les assauts effrénés de Zan étaient réduits à néant par son adversaire. Chaque coup, si fort, si réfléchit qu'il soit, rebondissait contre l'implacable roulade ennemie. Ecremeuh tournait tout simplement sur lui-même et son attaque, en plus d'absorber les jets d'eau et les charges de Zan, prenait de l'ampleur à chaque tour.

Zan encaissait chaque coup plus durement que le précédent. L'attaque roulade, cumulative, lui donnait de plus en plus de difficultés à se relever. Il tremblait, épuisé par ses charges inefficaces, et sentit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas victorieux s'il se faisait percuter une fois encore.

Ecremeuh fit de nouveau demi-tour et s'élança face à Zan. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde : Ecremeuh avança à une vitesse folle ; il percuta Zan qui se fit propulser en dehors du terrain et retomba au sol avec fracas tandis qu'Ecremeuh se redressait, victorieux.

\- Kaiminus est hors de combat ! Blanche gagne le match ! cria l'arbitre.

Elza sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

\- ZAAAN !

Elle se précipita et pris son starter dans les bras. Zan ouvrit des yeux honteux, les pattes encore tremblotantes, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Ils avaient perdu. Juste… perdu. Leur monde s'écroula.

Elza était sortie de l'arène dans un état second. Elle avait marché mécaniquement jusqu'au Centre afin de faire soigner Chinchou et Zan. Elle attendait que la petite lumière rouge cesse de briller au dessus de la porte des soins intensifs.

Elle ne réalisait toujours pas.

Matthew n'était pas là. Il avait du rentrer chez lui pour prévenir ses parents qu'il ne tarderait pas à repartir pour de longs mois. Elza encaissait seule les conséquences de sa défaite.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la petite fille douta.

Elle se dit que c'était bien fait pour elle, tout ça, parce qu'elle manquait d'entraînement. Que croyait-elle ? Que sa victoire à la Ligue de Johto serait facile ?! Quelle douce illusion !

La lumière cessa de briller. L'infirmière Joëlle emmena Elza auprès de ses amis.

\- Zan !

Elza se précipita.

\- Chinchou !

Ils étaient allongés, reliés par des câbles à une imposante machine bourdonnante. Elle s'approcha en premier lieu de Zan.

\- Ca va… ? murmura t-elle. Tu fais une tête de six pieds de long…

Le crocodile remua légèrement, l'air abattu. Il détourna le regard.

\- Kaii…

L'infirmière Joëlle intervint :

\- Votre Kaiminus a un sacré caractère.

\- Pardon ? demanda Elza, perdue.

\- Kaiminus est si triste d'avoir perdu qu'il se sent affreusement coupable ! Il a même peur que vous l'aimiez moins.

Elza fronça les sourcils.

\- Zan ?! Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ! C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai entendu !

Elle prit son crocodile bleu dans les bras et le serra fort.

\- Zan… Je t'aime.

Un sourire fleurit sur la gueule du pokémon. De ses griffes, il s'agrippa au pull d'Elza et la serra aussi fort qu'il pu. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et, enlacés comme cela, Elza jura avoir entendu, mêlés aux battements de leurs cœurs unis, Zan qui lui répondait qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Chinchou eut lui aussi droit à sa part d'étreinte, et Elza se força à faire bonne figure auprès de ses pokémons pour le reste de la journée.

\- Ca n'est pas grave si nous avons perdu, les amis ! Des demain, on va s'entraîner comme des fous ! Mais cette fois, pas de jeux. Ca va suer !

Elle rit.

\- Allez, comme au bon vieux temps ! lança Elza en sautant du lit le lendemain matin. Si on veut tenter une deuxième fois de battre Blanche, il faut nous entraîner tout de suite !

Il était tôt. Dizzy était déjà prêt et frétillant, Chinchou suivait tant bien que mal et… Zan dormait encore.

\- DEBOUT FENEANT !

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur le coussin qui servait de matelas à Zan. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse et se réveilla d'un coup.

Il sauta sur ses pattes arrière et se mit en position de boxeur, en faisant semblant de donner des coups à un adversaire invisible, genre « Bin alors, on s'y met à l'entraînement, ou on attend le déluge ? ».

\- C'est partit.

Elza sortit du Centre avec ses trois pokémons sur les talons. La pluie martelait la route. Le vent soufflait fort.

La petite fille criait ses ordres sous la tempête menaçante. Ses pokémons se donnaient à fond pour elle. Dizzy battait l'air de ses griffes et coupait chaque goutte en un millier d'autres avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol.

Chinchou s'entraîna le plus. Il sentait qu'il était peut-être le moins fort des trois pokémons, et il ne voulait pas rester derrière, dans l'ombre. Il se força, et sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur sa vélocité, décida de miser sur ses qualités de pokémon électrique. Ses attaques prenaient de l'ampleur, et conduites par l'humidité de l'air, elles décimaient tout sur son passage. Il finit même par maîtriser la puissante attaque tonnerre.

Elza était trempée. Son pull ne la protégeait plus, mais elle ne semblait pas sentir le froid. Elle regardait Zan qui tranchait des troncs d'arbres avec puissance et hargne, en poussant des cris de rage. Plus jamais il ne perdrait ! Il ne se le permettrait plus ! Il devait être plus fort, plus puissant ! Il donna un puissant coup de queue. Il ne devait plus perdre ! Ses crocs brisèrent des vieilles branches mortes en pluie de copeaux. Il devait le faire pour Elza, sa dresseuse ! D'une charge puissante, il brisa en deux un gros rocher suintant. Elle… Elle _l'aimait_ !

Il se mit à briller.

Tout autour d'eux se figea. Elza se retourna au ralentit, les cheveux dans les yeux. Elle s'avança vers son premier pokémon, et le regarda se métamorphoser.

Il grandit de plusieurs centimètres, une grande crête grandit sur le sommet de son crâne et sa queue s'allongea. Il cessa de briller. Le bleu de son ventre laissa place à de multiples tâches claires, sa gueule était grande et ronde.

\- Zan… murmura Elza. Zan, oh, Zan ! Tu as _évolué_ !

Il voulut lui dire que c'était grâce à elle, mais il se contenta de ronronner bruyamment quand elle lui sauta à la gorge pour l'embrasser sur le bout du museau. Il rougit.

\- Tu es sublime ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se recula pour l'observer.

\- Que tu es beau ! répéta-t-elle. Oh, la, la ! Quand Matthew va voir ça !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement.

\- C'est exceptionnel ! Je suis si heureuse !

Elle l'enlaça encore.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! Attaque pistolet à eau !

Zan respira un maximum d'air, se cambra vers l'arrière et lança un puissant jet d'eau qui disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il enchaîna sur des coups de queue et de grandes morsures qui réduisirent tout en poussière. Elza l'observait, rêveuse.

Quand ils rentrèrent au Centre, Elza était d'une bonne humeur sans égale, et c'est avec entrain qu'elle se rendit de nouveau à l'arène le lendemain.

\- Ce match opposera Blanche, la championne de l'arène, à Elza ! Si le challenger sort victorieux de ce match, il se verra remettre le badge Plaine ; attention, vous n'êtes autorisés à appeler que deux pokémons ! Que le match commence !

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- On recommence. Chinchou, on va tester ta nouvelle attaque. _GO_ !

Le pokémon poisson sortit de sa ball avec motivation. Pas question de rester dans l'ombre de l'évolution de Zan ! Lui aussi avait réussi quelque chose ! Que la foudre tombe !

\- Mélofée, à toi !

Le pokémon rose refit son apparition, mais Elza avait confiance.

\- Chinchou, montre leur ton _tonnerre_ !

L'attaque surprit tout le monde, et le mélofée ne resta pas longtemps de marbre face à cette troublante offensive.

Chinchou fit briller ses antennes avec force, aveuglant mélofée, et profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui assener un électrochoc à pleine puissance. La petite fée tomba K-O.

\- Mélofée est hors de combat ! annonça l'arbitre.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Elza.

Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

\- Chinchou, tu as été parfait ! ajouta-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais que Zan puisse prendre sa revanche, tu comprends ?

Chinchou laissa à contrecœur sa place au Crocodil.

\- Oh ! dit Blanche d'une voix enjouée. Il a évolué ! Il a l'air fort ! Félicitations !

\- _Merciii_ ! couina de plaisir Elza.

Zan s'avança au centre du terrain. Blanche envoya ecremeuh. Les deux pokémons se firent face.

\- Ecremeuh, attaque roulade !

Une goutte de sueur roula sur la nuque d'Elza. _Perdu, j'ai perdu…_

\- Zan ! Choppe-le et empêche-le de rouler ! C'est le seul moyen de gagner !

Ecremeuh s'élança. Ses pattes potelées martelaient le sol. Il se mit en boule et chargea. Zan se positionna dans sa trajectoire, mais perpendiculairement à l'axe de l'attaque. Quand ecremeuh le toucha, Zan l'attrapa d'abord par une patte, puis par l'autre.

Ecremeuh grogna de frustration.

Zan l'empoigna alors dans sa puissante mâchoire, et c'en fut terminé pour le pauvre pokémon vache.

\- Zan, attaque frappe atlas !

Le crocodile tenait toujours ecremeuh dans sa gueule. Il couru avec son étrange fardeau, s'élança en l'air avec un cri de rage, et après avoir fait plusieurs tours sur lui-même, fonça vers le sol à une vitesse incroyable.

Le bruit fut assourdissant. Lorsque Zan se releva, ecremeuh ne bougeait plus.

\- Ecremeuh est hors de combat ! Elza de Doublonville gagne le match ! cria l'arbitre.

\- _Youhouuuuuuuuu_ ! s'exclama Elza.

Elle couru rejoindre Zan pour lui faire un câlin, puis elle attrapa Chinchou et le fit tournoyer à bout de bras. Blanche s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un magnifique badge Plaine brillant.

\- Voilà pour ta victoire, lança t-elle d'un air mélancolique.

Elza s'en saisit avec des doigts tremblants.

\- Cette victoire, je la dois à mes pokémons, qui se sont tant entraînés hier. Mais exceptionnellement, je veux remettre ce badge à… Chinchou, dit Elza en souriant.

Elle accrocha le badge sur son pokémon qui se figea de surprise. Il se mit ensuite à couiner en réalisant qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas : que malgré la brillante performance de Zan, elle tenait à lui aussi.

Et il se pavana avec son insigne toute la soirée.

\- Ah, je suis content pour toi ! annonça joyeusement Matthew à Elza qui lui montrait Zan et son badge.

\- Et moi donc ! Mes pokémons sont les meilleurs ! Ha, ha !

Ils se baladaient tranquillement au nord de Doublonville, en direction de la maison d'Elza, dans le but d'aller dire au revoir à ses parents avant de repartir pour une longue route.

En chemin, quelqu'un les appela.

\- Hé, ho ! Vous deux ! cria l'homme. Elza et Matthew s'arrêtèrent.

\- Bonjour ! Excusez-moi de vous accoster comme ça, ça n'est pas très poli… Je suis Léo, le PokéManiac !

\- Bonjour ! dit gentiment Elza.

Matthew resta bouchée bée.

\- Léo… _LE_ Léo ?! Whouaaaa, whoua, whoua, _whouaaa_ ! gémit-il. J'suis trop fan de votre team ! Les évolis sont trop mignons ! Et les évolitions sont trop cool !

Il s'arrêta.

\- Gloups. Je m'appelle Matthew, enchanté ! reprit-il en tendant sa main.

\- Enchanté, répondit l'homme en riant.

Dizzy sortit seul de sa pokéball. Il grimpa sur l'homme et le renifla. C'était le même homme qui avait observé Elza lors de son entraînement dans la forêt. Dizzy sentait qu'il n'était pas méchant. Il retourna auprès d'Elza d'un bond.

\- Ah, bonjour, toi. Je te reconnais. Tu m'a vu, hein, l'autre jour ? demanda gentiment Léo à Dizzy qui acquiesça. Oui, je n'ai pas été très discret.

Elza regarda tour à tour Dizzy et Léo, perdue.

\- Je t'ai vu t'entraîner avec tes pokémons l'autre jour, expliqua Léo en levant les mains pour s'excuser. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'enregistrais des cris de pokémons quand je vous ai entendu rire !

Elza rougit en imaginant Léo écouter sa bande son et tomber sur son rire aigu entre deux cris de pokémons. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas car il la félicita :

\- Je t'ai trouvé incroyable. Tu aime beaucoup tes pokémons, ça se voit !

\- Oh ! Merci !

Elle fut touchée.

\- Je suis passée à l'arène où la championne Blanche m'a dit que tu venais de remporter le badge Plaine après un combat très impressionnant. Tu es tout à fait le genre de dresseur méritant que je cherche pour m'aider des mes recherches.

Elza haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

\- C'est un peu délicat mais… j'aimerais beaucoup que tu adopte un de mes évoli…

\- Hein ?! dit Elza, surprise.

Léo se racla la gorge.

\- Tu sais, j'élève des évolis depuis longtemps pour les étudier. Et dans ma dernière portée, ils ont tous trouvé un dresseur, sauf elle.

Il sortit une pokéball de sa poche.

\- Et, quand je t'ai vu t'entraîner, je me suis dit qu'elle serait bien avec toi. Enfin, je sais qu'un dresseur aime choisir les pokémons qu'il capture, et tout ça… Je ne peux pas te forcer, mais, ça serait bien…

Elza ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Bien ?! Mais ça serait _vraiment génial_ ! couina la fillette. Vous voulez que je prenne évoli ?!

\- Ca me soulagerait beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour elle… Il faudrait noter son comportement, ses particularités et habitudes, ainsi que tous les changements physiques et psychologiques qu'elle traversera quand elle évoluera. Cela te conviendrait ?

\- Oh, la, _laaa_ ! Oui ! Je suis d'accord ! s'exclama Elza.

Léo sembla soulagé. Il lui tendit la pokéball et elle l'ouvrit en tremblant. Une minuscule boule de poils en sortit. Elle cligna des yeux. Elza s'abaissa à sa hauteur et tendit doucement sa main.

\- Bonjour, toi… commença Elza.

La petite évoli sembla perdue un moment. Elle renifla les doigts d'Elza et consentit à s'approcher. Elza caressa sa fourrure douce avec ravissement.

\- Je crois que le courant passe ! s'exclama Léo avec un sourire satisfait. Je dois vous laisser, les jeunes ! J'ai du pain sur la planche. Elza, écris-moi de temps en temps pour me donner des nouvelles et prends-en bien soin !

Elza promit. Léo les salua et retourna vers le centre ville de Doublonville.

\- Dis donc, quel personnage ! s'exclama Matthew.

\- Ca oui… répondit distraitement Elza, trop absorbée par son nouveau compagnon.

\- Tu en as de la chance. Tu va l'appeler comment celui-là ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas encore, avoua la petite fille.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle éternua.

\- A- _TCHI_ !

\- Atchi ?! C'est un drôle de prénom ! dit Matthew les yeux écarquillés.

Elza renifla.

\- A- _TCHOUUUM_ ! Aaah, je crois que je suis malade !

Matthew explosa de rire.

\- Ah, bin, ça, avec tout ce temps que tu as passé dehors sous la pluie, c'est pas vraiment étonnant !

\- Ne te moque pas ! grinça Elza.

\- Alors ce pokémon, on l'appelle comment ? demanda-t-il encore, plié en deux.

\- A- _TCHI_ ! éternua Elza.

\- Atchi ? Bon, tu as l'air d'y tenir à celui-là ! ironisa Matthew en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

\- Mais vas te faire cuire un noeunoeuf ! explosa Elza. A-TCHOUM ! _Raaaaaah_ !


	12. Le concours des Pokémons plante

**Chapitre 11**

 **Le concours des Pokémons Plante**

Elza avait laissé tomber son short et son tee-shirt au profit d'un jean bien couvrant et d'une énorme polaire rouge à capuche. Après avoir rendu une dernière visite à leurs parents, Elza et Matthew avaient quitté les routes pavées de Doublonville pour repartir vers le nord.

Le vent s'était calmé, mais une pluie fine recouvrait la route d'une légère couche boueuse qui rendait la progression des enfants plus lente. Son énorme chapeau jaune vissé sur le crâne, Elza râlait.

\- Il fait froid ! Je suis trempée !

\- Ca y est, c'est reparti, grimaça Matthew en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'arrêtes jamais de te plaindre ? Il pleut, c'est tout. Si on reste ici plus longtemps, avec le retard qu'on a déjà pris, on n'arrivera jamais à temps à la Ligue avec nos huit badges !

La petite fille grogna mais se tut. Elle shoota dans un caillou qui roula plus loin sans bruit.

Le ciel se voila petit à petit. Les enfants marchaient doucement, les cheveux malmenés par le vent qui se relevait sans raison, les mains gelées. Elza toussa une énième fois.

\- Ah, oui ! dit Matthew. Tu vas appeler ce pauvre Évoli « Atchi _»_ ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ne sois pas ridicule. Mais j'y ai réfléchi : c'est une fille et elle a les yeux lumineux comme un soleil ! Je vais l'appeler « Hélio ». Tu aimes ?

\- Ah… sourit Matthew. C'est très joli !

Elza bomba le torse, fière d'elle.

Le vent tomba et la pluie cessa d'un coup.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? se demanda Matthew.

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent, les yeux levés vers le ciel capricieux. Puisqu'ils étaient à deux pas du Parc Naturel, ils décidèrent de faire une halte dans la petite maison de bois qui accueillait les meilleurs éleveurs d'insectes de la région. Des qu'ils passèrent les portes de bois massif, ils aperçurent une foule surprenante de personnes tassées dans un coin de la cabane.

Elza se fraya un chemin parmi les gens et tomba sur un écran de télévision duquel parvenait la voix aiguë de Lula Chronique :

 _\- …que ces intempéries ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter. Attendons-nous à subir de grandes chaleurs et des tombées de neige dans la même semaine._

La voix de la présentatrice grésillait dans le micro. En bas de l'écran, une bande rouge scandait : _Intempéries inexpliquées sur l'ensemble des continents. En cas d'accident, appelez le numéro vert 002 558 ou contactez les agents Jenny du commissariat le plus proche_.

L'émission se termina et fit place à de la publicité.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, toutes ces histoires de climat, dit Elza.

\- Ouais. Espérons qu'ils trouvent la raison de ces changements et qu'ils puissent l'arrêter, ajouta Matthew.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, intervint une voix douce.

C'était un jeune garçon aux grands yeux clairs et tristes, dont les longs cheveux blancs épousaient docilement son front. Il portait une écharpe rose pâle et un pantalon blanc. Immédiatement, Elza trouva qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme, tant le nouveau venu était pâle à côté de son vieux bronzage.

\- Je m'appelle Adrian, se présenta-t-il. Et vous ?

\- Moi, c'est Elza ! dit la brunette avant de tousser à cause de son rhume.

\- Je suis Matthew. Tu es au courant de ce qui se passe avec la météo ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua le garçon. Avant que vous n'arriviez, la présentatrice disait que ce problème devrait avoir un lien avec la Centrale de Kanto. Ils estiment que c'est probablement un souci avec le légendaire Électhor, qui serait à l'origine de tout ça, récita-t-il.

Elza se fit rêveuse.

\- Un légendaire… Un oiseau de foudre. Il doit être puissant !

\- Mmh, marmonna Matthew. En tout cas, ça ne va pas arranger notre voyage initiatique, tout ça. Si ça continue, on va se faire coincer à cause des intempéries et il faudra attendre l'an prochain pour faire la Ligue !

Elza sursauta.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu vas nous porter malheur ! couina-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Hey, intervint Adrian. Vous faites votre Voyage Initiatique, vous aussi ?

Il eut un sourire doux.

\- Oui ! cria Elza. Je vais gagner la Ligue Johto cette année !

\- Ah, bon ? répliqua le nouveau. Ca fait combien de temps que tu as eu ton starter ?

\- Depuis cette année. Je suis nouvelle, j'ai juste dix ans… Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vaincre, sois-en sûr ! lança-t-elle victorieusement.

\- Ha, ha, dit Adrian. C'est donc toi qui a choisi le Kaiminus chez le Professeur Orme ?

\- Ah, oui ! Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Je suis arrivé le troisième cette année. Moi aussi j'ai juste dix ans. Une fille blonde est partie juste avant moi, et je me demandais qui était le premier enfant à avoir choisi son pokémon, cette année. Je suis donc enchantée de faire ta connaissance !

\- Oh, moi aussi ! sourit Elza en lui serrant la main. On dirait que nous sommes rivaux !

Adrian lui rendit son sourire, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elza se sentit rougir pour une raison inconnue. Elle retira sa main.

\- Hey, mais je suis ton unique rival, Elzounette ! se défendit Matthew qui se sentait abandonné.

\- Bien sûr, Matt' ! le rassura Elza.

\- Ah, tu as aussi eu un pokémon du Professeur Orme ? demanda Adrian en se grattant la tête.

\- Oui, mais un an avant vous ! expliqua Matthew devant l'air perdu du garçon.

Autour d'eux, les gens s'étaient dispersés.

\- Il va y avoir un concours, aujourd'hui ?! demanda impatiemment Elza.

\- Non, malheureusement. J'étais venu pour ça aussi, mais ils ont annulé tous les concours de la semaine à cause de la pluie qui a fait fuir tous les insectes du parc… répondit Adrian.

\- Zut, conclut Elza. J'aurais beaucoup aimé voir un concours d'insectes.

\- On en a déjà vu un, Elza ! dit Matthew.

\- Oui, mais c'était y'a longtemps. Puis, c'est toujours beau à voir, hein ?

\- C'est sûr, sourit le garçon.

Dehors, le temps semblait figé dans les teintes de gris. Lorsqu'Elza sortit, elle ne sentit plus la brise trop fraîche du vent, mais une douce chaleur qui remontait jusque dans les montagnes. Les champs avaient une odeur d'herbe mouillée. Elza inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et sourit.

\- Allez, Matt'. On décolle ? Tu viens avec nous, Adrian ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

\- Oh. Vous allez vers Rosalia ? Je vous suis ! s'exclama le petit garçon avec un air doux.

\- En route alors, dit Matthew.

La nuit tombait sur la route 37. Ça et là, des pokémons chantaient devant un morceau timide de lune.

\- On devrait s'installer avant de ne plus rien voir, conseilla Matthew.

Ils posèrent leurs sacs d'un côté de la route boueuse.

\- Ça va pas être la joie de dormir là ! grogna Elza. Vivement qu'on soit à Rosalia et qu'on puisse aller au Centre pour dormir !

Matthew retint un « _Encore en train de râler ?! »_ et se contenta d'appeler Macronium.

\- Salut, ma jolie ! Tu vas nous chercher un peu de bois ? Essaye de voir si tu en trouve du sec. Ca ne sera pas facile, je sais. Tiens, prends Goinfrex pour t'aider.

Il laissa sortir Goinfrex de sa pokéball et le petit pokémon gris courut rejoindre Macronium qui était déjà partit dans les buissons.

Matthew sortit ensuite tout son attirail de piquets et de marteaux, puis d'un geste maladroit, il tenta de déplier la grande bâche qui leur servirait de tente.

Elza vint à son secours. Elle tira d'un côté, Matthew tira de l'autre. Ensemble, ils posèrent l'édifice précaire sur une bâche posée au sol, et commencèrent à piquer les sardines. Adrian les aida à tirer sur les cordes et à monter les piquets en métal. Finalement, le ciel s'était teint d'un arc-en-ciel orangé quand Matthew serra le dernier nœud.

\- Terminé ! Merci tous les deux.

Macronium revint avec quelques branchages dans les lianes, tandis que Goinfrex suait sang et eau pour ramener un énorme tronc d'arbre. Macronium avait eu beau lui répéter que ça serait un effort inutile, que de toute façon le tronc ne brûlerait pas, Goinfrex tenait _absolument_ à montrer sa grande force.

Elza récupéra les branches de Macronium en la remerciant. Elle les posa en tas devant la tente et essaya de craquer une allumette afin de faire un feu de camp.

\- Goinfrex, qu'est-ce que tu… ? commença Matthew avant d'éclater de rire. Ha, ha, ha ! Merci, mon grand ! Ca fera un siège parfait !

Matthew l'attrapa d'une main et s'assit dessus, sous le regard décomposé de Goinfrex.

\- Boude pas ! On sait que t'es fort, mon p'tit ! C'était une honorable attention ! plaisanta-t-il.

Goinfrex se consola en allant piquer un gâteau dans le sac de son dresseur.

\- Raah ! Le feu ne veut pas prendre ! cria Elza.

\- Tu permets, Elza ? demanda Adrian. Je vais appeler Feurisson, il va s'en occuper.

Adrian appela son starter et lui demanda de s'occuper du feu. Le Feurisson mit du temps avant d'allumer les branches humides, mais il finit par y parvenir.

\- Feurisson, tu veux bien t'occuper du feu, cette nuit, s'il te plaît? demanda Adrian.

Le pokémon de feu acquiesça et s'installa à côté du tas de bois crépitant.

\- Elza, tu as à manger ?

Soupe de légumes en boîte… répondit la brune avec un air las.

Elle toussa.

\- Oh… Allons, bon.

Elza renversa le plat dans une casserole qu'elle posa sur le feu. Pendant que le ragoût commençait à bouillir, elle proposa de laisser sortir les pokémons.

\- Allez, venez manger, les amis !

Zan s'élança sur sa dresseuse et l'enlaça. Chinchou, Dizzy et Hélio s'installèrent chacun devant une grande gamelle de nourriture pokémon.

\- Très bonne idée, convint Adrian alors que Matthew avait déjà laissé sortir Mélofée. Mes amis, c'est l'heure de manger ! Ortide, Yanma, Tétarte, venez prendre votre pause !

Un étrange pokémon qui ressemblait à une fleur baveuse couina en laissant traîner un étrange jus sur le sol. Macronium se précipita sur lui et lécha une partie de la liqueur qui sembla lui convenir particulièrement.

Yanma bourdonna gaîment autour d'Adrian et s'installa avec les pokémons d'Elza pour diner. Tétarte le rejoint après avoir fait quelques étirements.

\- C'est prêt. Bon appétit, les gars ! dit Elza en leur servant une assiette de soupe chacun.

Ils mangèrent en faisant connaissance et se couchèrent dans la petite tente. Elza était coincée entre les deux garçons. D'habitude, cette proximité avec Matthew ne la gênait pas, mais le contact de la peau chaude d'Adrian la troubla. Elle s'endormit tard sous le regard jaloux de Zan.

\- Les amis, levez-vous ! lança une voix en dehors de la tente.

Elza se leva en grimaçant. Elle sortit en titubant de son abri de fortune, fut secouée par le vent qui soufflait à nouveau, et ne remarqua même pas l'air stupéfait d'Adrian quand il aperçu ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Elle mit immédiatement de l'eau à chauffer pour son café et s'assit avec raideur sur le tronc en bois que Goinfrex avait ramené la veille.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

\- C'est inutile, elle a pas bu son café, l'informa Matthew. Il se passe quelque chose de particulier ?

Adrian se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il tourna ses yeux clairs vers Matthew.

\- Il y a le concours des pokémons plante qui aura lieu cet après-midi, plus au nord. Si on se dépêche, on pourra peut-être participer ! Ce vous tente ?

\- Ah, pourquoi pas. En quoi consiste ce concours exactement ? demanda Matthew.

\- Il s'agit…

\- Attend en fait, le coupa Matthew. Laisse Elza boire son café, sinon, tu vas devoir recommencer.

Adrian regarda Elza avec douceur. Elle ne le remarqua absolument pas, et renifla sans grâce aucune à cause de son rhume, le nez rougi.

La fillette termina son café, souhaita bonjour à tout le monde et entreprit de ramener ses cheveux dans une position plus ou moins normale. Elle bailla, enfila son béret jaune et écouta Adrian.

\- Il s'agit d'un concours où seuls les pokémons du type plante sont autorisés à participer. Les matchs se déroulent à un pokémon contre un, et le gagnant reçoit un trophée ainsi qu'une pierre plante !

\- Une pierre plante ?

\- Ah oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler, expliqua Matthew. Il s'agit d'une pierre particulière qui fait évoluer certains types de pokémons.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Elza. C'est fabuleux ! On participe alors ?!

Matthew commença à ranger le camp. Il regarda Macronium avec un air fier, et celle-ci gratta le sol de ses pattes pour montrer qu'elle était bien prête à se battre dignement.

Adrian caressa la Ball de son Ortide. Et Elza…

\- Mais ! Je n'ai pas de pokémon de type plante !

Matthew explosa de rire et lui tapota le dos.

\- Tu m'encourageras des gradins, Elzounette ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Arrête, ça n'est pas drôle ! J'aurais bien voulu participer !

Adrian lui tendit la Ball d'Ortide et murmura :

\- Si tu veux, je te laisse combattre pour moi…

Elza sursauta. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il souriait. Elza se sentit bizarre.

\- Non… Heu… Non, ça ira. Je ne vais pas t'enlever ce match. Et puis, je pourrais voir ta façon de te battre ! reprit-elle avec un air de défi.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Ils se mirent en route sous le ciel gris et le vent chaud.

\- Vous désirez vous inscrire ? C'est par là ! chantonna la présentatrice.

Elza, Matthew et Adrian s'étaient arrêtés dans le petit stade en bois. Une grande foule était présente et scandait les noms des favoris. Matthew et Adrian avaient inscrits leurs pokémons et s'apprêtaient à livrer leurs matchs.

\- Je vais me battre dans quelques minutes. Je dois vous laisser. A tout à l'heure ! dit précipitamment Adrian avant de partir en courant vers le terrain du match.

\- Allons nous asseoir, intima Matthew.

Ils trouvèrent une place dans les tribunes et regardèrent le jeune garçon qui s'installait de son côté du stade. En face de lui, une fillette avec de longs cheveux noirs serrait dans ses bras un héliatronc en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs ! Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle édition du Concours des Pokémons Plante ! Pour inaugurer cette saison, voici en premier match Lisa et son héliatronc, contre Adrian et son Ortide ! Que la bataille des Plantes _commence_ !

Adrian se battit peu, parce que la petite Lisa ne se coordonnait pas avec son pokémon. Elle perdit rapidement face aux ordres d'Adrian. Elza applaudit à tout rompre.

\- Bravo ! C'était rapide, mais nickel ! Maintenant, voyons Matthew !

Elle se rassit et observa son cher rival qui jouait avec la Ball de Macronium en descendant des tribunes pour prendre place sur le terrain.

Matthew s'installa dans le camp de droite avec un air serein. Elza se demanda comment il faisait pour rester si calme ; elle, elle tremblerait déjà de partout, de devoir faire des matchs comme ça, avec des victoires par éliminatoires ! Il faudrait qu'elle s'y habitue pourtant car la Ligue se passerait de cette façon. Mais cela lui semblait être dans une éternité, alors Elza refoula ces pensées stressantes tout au fond de sa tête.

En fait, Matthew tremblait aussi, mais il s'efforçait de rester maître de lui. Un tic nerveux secouait ses lèvres, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux frisés.

\- Ce deuxième match opposera Matthew et Macronium à Kyle et bulbizarre ! annonça la présentatrice de sa voix chantante.

Elza se pencha en avant. Bulbizarre ! Un starter de Kanto ! Elle tapa dans le coude d'Adrian qui était venu s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- T'as vu ça ?! Ce type a un bulbizarre !

\- Oui, j'ai vu.

Les deux adversaires se firent face. De là où elle était, Elza n'entendait pas vraiment ce qui se disait, mais l'autre avait l'air assez sûr de lui. Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard et le match commença.

Les attaques se succédèrent avec force, mais Macronium refusait de s'avouer vaincue. Elle donnait toutes ses forces dans la bataille, et elle remporta la victoire grâce à de puissants coups de lianes lancés à toute vitesse dans les pattes de son ennemi.

\- Victoire pour Matthew et Macronium ! cria la femme.

Matthew revint à sa place avec l'air des grandes victoires et s'assit de l'autre côté d'Elza d'un air nonchalant.

\- Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ?! frima-t-il.

\- Je suis très fière de toi ! plaisanta-t-elle. Mais, il te reste encore pas mal de matchs, tu sais.

\- Grumpf, grogna Matthew.

Les matchs se succédèrent. Adrian se montrait toujours aussi calme. Il souriait quelque soit sa position dans un match, et parvenait toujours à tirer le meilleur de la situation.

Matthew, en revanche, perdait petit à petit son sang froid, mais il n'en devenait que plus redoutable. A mesure que la finale approchait, il devenait irascible et n'adressait même plus la parole à Elza entre deux tours.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici le moment que nous attendions tous avec impatience, la _finale_ !

La foule applaudit à tout rompre.

\- Et pour ce match des plus intéressants, nous accueillons les deux dresseurs qui ont su se montrer les plus forts au cours de ces éliminatoires ! En premier lieu, Matthew et son Macronium, qui se battent depuis le début de la journée avec grand courage ! Et de l'autre, Adrian et son très joli Ortide, qui combattent avec patience mais détermination ! Ce combat promet d'être riche en rebondissements, mes amis ! C'est _partiiii_ !

Elza trépignait sur son banc. Elle décida de se lever et de descendre de plusieurs rangs afin de mieux entendre ce que se disaient les deux protagonistes. Zan sortit de sa PokéBall sans lui demander son avis et se planta à côté d'elle, ignorant les cris agacés des personnes présentes derrière lui et à qui il bouchait la vue.

\- Zan ? Ah, tu viens voir comment se débrouillent les garçons ?

Le crocodile claqua des dents impatiemment. Il grogna quelque chose en direction de Macronium qui répondit en ruant d'un air impatient.

\- Zan, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Elza.

Mais le crocodile l'ignora. Il sortit de nulle part deux petits drapeaux à l'effigie de Matthew et en tendit un à sa chère dresseuse.

\- Mais ?!

Elza se gratta le crâne.

\- D'où tu sors ça ?! … T'en as pas un pour Adrian, aussi ?

Il se contenta de lui écraser le pied en brandissant le drapeau de son favori. Quand Elza comprit qu'il était jaloux d'Adrian, le match avait commencé.

\- Macronium attaque fouet lianes !

\- Ortide, attaque poudre dodo ! contre-attaqua Adrian.

Macronium lança ses fouets sur Ortide qui les évita d'un bond et agita ses feuilles rousses desquelles sortit une pluie de pollen.

\- Macronium, charge ! cria Matthew.

\- Ortide, fouet lianes !

Ortide pivota et lança ses fouets qui touchèrent Macronium. Elle fut projetée en arrière, mais elle se releva et chargea avec puissance. Ortide reçut le coup de plein fouet mais il se releva après un gémissement rageur.

\- Ortide, attaque poudre dodo !

\- Macronium, tranch'herbe !

Macronium se braqua en arrière. Elle éjecta de grandes feuilles tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Ortide eut du mal à les éviter toutes, et la dernière le percuta violemment.

\- Profitons-en, Macronium ! Continue ton tranch'herbe !

La petite dinosaure envoya ses projectiles avec conviction. Dans le public, Zan jubilait.

\- Ortide ! Debout ! _Poudre dodo_ ! ordonna Adrian.

Le pokémon fleur se releva doucement, sous le regard victorieux de Macronium.

\- Ortide ! C'est bon ! Abandonne si tu n'en peux plus ! gémit Adrian, l'air catastrophé.

Ortide se remit debout. Il s'avança en titubant vers Macronium, les yeux baissés, et s'écroula devant lui. Mais alors que la présentatrice s'apprêtait à déclarer Matthew vainqueur, Ortide releva brusquement la tête à quelques centimètres du museau de Macronium et lui cracha violemment un jet de pollen soporifique !

La foule entière, choquée, regarda Macronium s'affaisser sur lui-même, endormi, tandis qu'Ortide se redressait totalement, victorieux. Adrian sourit.

\- C'était bien joué, mon ami, dit-il à Ortide.

Zan était tombé à la renverse, et Elza lui tapotait doucement le crâne, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver cette technique absolument vicelarde, mais vraiment efficace !

\- C'est l'heure d'en finir, Ortide, termina Adrian sous l'œil effaré de Matthew. Attaque lance-soleil.

Ortide se cambra et aspira la lumière du soleil. Pendant ce temps, Matthew hurlait à Macronium de se réveiller, en vain. Ortide visa, et lança.

\- _Victoire de Adrian et Ortide !_ hurla l'animatrice. Après ce retournement de situation tout à fait improbable, il se trouve que notre gagnant n'est autre que le jeune Adrian, qui a su faire preuve d'ingéniosité à un moment où tout semblait perdu !

Matthew courut après de son starter et le réveilla.

\- C'était bien joué de sa part, il faut l'admettre, avoua-t-il à Macronium qui était tout aussi déçue.

Zan boudait dans son coin.

\- Tu as été extra ! s'exclama Elza en courant vers Adrian.

\- Oh, merci.

Il sourit d'un air angélique.

Il se dirigea vers la présentatrice qui le félicita grandement. Adrian serra les mains de quelques personnes importantes et reçut en cadeau une pierre plante et un trophée. Il leva le bras et la foule applaudit à tout rompre.

Lorsqu'il eut reçu les félicitations de pratiquement tout le public, Elza et Matthew purent enfin se retrouver seuls avec lui.

\- Alors… marmonna Matthew. Tu as gagné. C'était bien joué.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda simplement Adrian.

\- Quoi ?! Oh, non ! Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir ! Tu as gagné ce match loyalement, même si la stratégie était surprenante. La victoire te revient de droit ! balbutia Matthew.

\- Moi aussi, ça m'a surprit, la première fois.

Le regard d'Adrian se fit rêveur.

\- C'était le jour de sa capture. Je l'attaquais normalement, pour l'affaiblir… Et au moment où je le croyais K-O., il s'est relevé et à balancé sur mon pokémon un jet puissant de poudre dodo !

Adrian sourit.

\- Depuis, c'est notre petite technique secrète.

\- C'est impressionnant, admit Matthew.

Elza sautilla.

\- Tu vas te servir de la pierre plante ?! Je n'ai jamais vu comment ça fonctionnait ! lança-t-elle.

Adrian se pencha vers Ortide et lui tendit la pierre.

\- Tu es prêt, mon grand ? On s'est beaucoup battu pour ça. Touche la pierre quand tu seras prêt.

Ortide remua des feuilles. Il eut un air joyeux, et fier. Il s'approcha de la pierre plante et la toucha. Tout le monde s'éloigna d'un pas pour l'observer.

La pierre s'illumina et le pokémon fut, en un instant, auréolé d'une puissante lumière brillante. Il grandit, s'allongea, et les feuilles sur son crâne tombèrent pour laisser la place à quatre gigantesques pétales rouges.

Lorsque tout le monde le regarda, le pokémon remua ses pétales, et des fleurs s'envolèrent doucement dans le ciel, lui conférant un air magique.

\- Rafflesia… murmura Adrian. Tu es magnifique, je suis si fier de toi.

Il l'enlaça. Et Elza éternua en grognant.

\- Alors tu ne viens pas, tu es sûr ? demanda Matthew à Adrian pour la dixième fois.

\- Oui. Je tiens vraiment à rester dans le coin. J'ai vu hier matin un groupe de granivol et je crois bien que je vais essayer d'en capturer un.

\- Comme tu voudras. Envoie-nous de tes nouvelles par PokéMatos de temps en temps ! abandonna Matthew.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se retrouvera tous à la Ligue ! rit Adrian.

\- Ouaip. Et cette fois, je me ferais pas avoir par tes attaques sournoises !

Adrian remit correctement son écharpe rose autour de son cou.

\- Au revoir, les amis ! A bientôt !

\- Salut ! dit Matthew.

Elza se tortilla les mains.

\- Salut. Tu vas nous manquer… Hum. A bientôt, j'espère, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Adrian lui sourit angéliquement et fit demi-tour, en direction de Doublonville.

\- Il était _tellement_ mignon ! gémit Elza.

\- N'exagérons rien, coupa Matthew. Mais en tout cas, c'est un excellent dresseur. Vivement la Ligue !

\- Ah, ça oui ! cria Elza vigoureusement. Vous faites les malins, mais je vais vous exploser tous les deux !

\- C'est ce que tu crois, ma vieille ! rétorqua le garçon avec un sourire.

Elza toussa doucement, le nez rouge.

\- Foutu rhume, grogna-t-elle. Et voilà. On s'en va pour Rosalia, mon cher rival ?

\- Exactement ! D'après ma carte c'est tout droit au nord : _Rosalia ! La ville des pokémons spectres_ , lut Matthew.

\- _Spectres_ … Mais… Des gentils spectres, hein ?

Elza déglutit.

\- Oh ! On a peur des fantômes ?! railla le garçon. Ne t'en fais pas… ajouta-t-il en évitant d'un bond son chapeau qu'elle lui avait lancé dans la figure. Ils n'ont pas l'air méchants. Sinon on n'obligerait pas les dresseurs à passer par là, hein ?

\- Sans doute…

Elza reprit son chapeau et l'enfonça sur sa tête. D'un pas décidé, elle s'engouffra sur un chemin sinueux bordé d'arbres touffus.

Le vent chaud faisait voleter son écharpe jaune. Derrière elle, Matthew suivait tranquillement, guettant les signes du ciel qui annonceraient un nouveau changement climatique impromptu.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, la nuit tomba, et ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans leur petite toile de tente. Elza se sentit étrangement seule sans le mystérieux Adrian, bien qu'elle n'eût dormi avec lui qu'une nuit. Son ventre joua au yo-yo et elle se retourna en tirant la couverture pour chasser cette étrange sensation qui s'insinuait en elle.

\- Nous y voilà ! cria Elza en sautillant. Enfin, enfin, _enfin_ !

Cela leur avait prit plusieurs jours pour traverser la forêt qui séparait Doublonville de Rosalia. Ils avaient été plusieurs fois surpris par des averses ou par des excès de chaleur, et s'étaient même vu confrontés à un petit cyclone qui s'était finalement avéré être une bande de cornèbres qui s'entraînaient à lancer leurs attaques.

Elza avait eu un mal fou à guérir à cause de tous ces changements de température, mais elle avait finalement cessé d'éternuer à tort et à travers, au grand plaisir de Matthew qui ne l'entendait plus râler à longueur de journée. Du moins, à ce sujet.

Elza rentra dans le Centre Pokémon et commanda une glace dégoulinante de chantilly. Elle profita d'être enfin dans un Centre pour appeler Myxilia.

\- Allo ? Oh, Elza ! Comment vas-tu ? lança gaiement Myxilia dont l'image était apparue sur les visiophones du Centre.

\- Bin, chuper bien ! Figure-toi que chavais un rhume – une catachtrophe choit dit en pachant – et qu'il chétait pas déchidé à partir de chi tôt ! baragouina Elza, la cuillère pleine de glace dans la bouche, la coupe dans la main.

\- Que… Hein ? Elza, avale avant de causer ! gronda la grande.

\- Oupch, pardon.

Elza posa sa glace sur le côté et sortit la cuillère de sa bouche.

\- Et toi, quoi de neuf ? Les amouuur… ? railla-t-elle avec un air entendu.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas posé cette question, petite ! répondit Myxilia.

À ce moment, une énorme masse se posa derrière l'adolescente, et l'embrassa sur le crâne. Myxilia se retourna brusquement.

\- Tu vois pas que j'suis au tel' Niels ?! File, abruti ! lança-t-elle en lui balançant un objet non identifié sur le crâne. Hum, reprit-elle pour Elza. Je le dresse, je le dresse.

Elle eut l'air maléfique une seconde.

\- Je vois. Devine où j'suis !

\- Dans un Centre ! Et j'espère que tu n'es pas encore à Doublonville, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à temps pour la Ligue, ha, ha.

\- Je suis à Rosalia. Et dès demain, je vais affronter le champion ! lança Elza. Et j'aurais un beau bagde tout neuf pour aller avec les trois autres !

Myxilia opina du chef.

\- Tu devrais aller visiter la Tour Cendrée au passage. C'est un lieu spirituel très connu. On ne ressort jamais pareil que quand on est rentrés, il parait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum. Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais ce sont des on-dit. Ça m'étonne que Matthew ne t'en ai pas parlé. En tout cas, c'est dans la Tour Cendrée que vivaient autrefois Raikou, Entei et Suicune, les trois chiens légendaires. Ils n'y sont plus maintenant, tu t'en doutes, mais ça doit valoir le détour.

\- J'y passerais, promit Elza. Tout se passe bien pour toi, au niveau de Tu-sais-quoi ?

Myxilia grimaça.

\- Les chefs font un peu n'imp', ici. Au moins, avec Peter, c'était clair. Mais ici, à Sinnoh, ceux qui commandent sont un peu rasoirs.

\- Ah, bon. Et au fait, j'ai entendu dire que c'était le légendaire Électhor qui causait peut-être des intempéries ! dit soudain Elza. Quelle est la météo à Sinnoh ?

Myxilia eut un long soupir.

\- La météo est plutôt normale, ici, mais j'ai entendu des choses par mes chefs qui disent que les pokémons légendaires sont un peu agités en ce moment, et que c'est bien possible qu'ils soient la cause de tous ces désagréments.

\- Cool !

Myxilia ne rit pas.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment normal, c'est même plutôt inquiétant. Mais enfin je ne suis pas sur cette affaire et Alex non plus, alors on n'en saura probablement pas davantage. Bon allez, je vais te laisser. On se rappelle une autre fois ?

\- D'accord. Bonne soirée !

\- Toi aussi.

Elles raccrochèrent en souriant. Elza récupéra sa glace et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Matthew.

\- Demain, visitage de la Tour Cendrée et explosage du champion ! dit victorieusement la brune.

\- Visitage et explosage ? Joli programme, l'encouragea Matthew.

Il n'était pas trop tard, aussi décidèrent-ils de visiter rapidement les alentours du Centre. Ils passèrent devant la Tour Ferraille, qui avait brûlé et ne montrait aucun signe de restauration et aperçurent de loin la Tour Cendrée qu'ils iraient visiter le lendemain. À leur grand regret, ils croisèrent également des employés de la SCOD qui travaillaient dans un immense bâtiment installé entre plusieurs commerces.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent manger, il n'y avait plus de vent, et la température était douce. Elza s'endormit très bien, dans un lit au matelas moelleux et aux couvertures douces, le sourire aux lèvres.


	13. Halte au Grand Bazar

**Chapitre 12**

 **Halte au Grand Bazar**

Ce matin là, le soleil avait langoureusement percé les nuages grisonnants de Rosalia. La brise qui soufflait était chaude, et Elza se leva de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, elle irait lancer un défi au champion de l'arène des pokémons spectres. Elle était bien déterminée à obtenir son quatrième badge du premier coup, cette fois ! Plus jamais elle ne voulait ressentir cette honte qui l'avait suivie durant de longues heures après son match contre Blanche…

Elle avala son café avec bonne humeur, salua Matthew et lui annonça qu'elle reviendrait au Centre à midi pour manger, et qu'après ils iraient visiter la ville et défier le champion.

Elza sortit gaiement du Centre en saluant l'infirmière Joëlle au passage, et elle se rendit à un magasin qui lui avait fait de l'œil la veille. Elle retrouva ce grand bâtiment dans ce qui semblait être la rue principale de Rosalia. Une insigne grésillante multicolore scandait : « _Le Grand Bazar – Pour Pokémons et Dresseurs !_ ». Il était tout juste neuf heures, mais déjà une grande foule se pressait à l'intérieur. Les façades étaient colorées de néons et d'ampoules qui éclairaient gaiment les produits far de la boutique.

Elza s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la devanture. Devant elle s'alignaient des figurines des pokémons de Johto, mais aussi de Kanto, de Hoenn et de Sinnoh. Elza s'émerveilla devant les figurines de _« Tritosor Mer Occident – Tout rose et tout coulant ! »_ et son jumeau _« Tritosor Mer Orient – Tout bleu et tout mignon ! »_. Son regard se promena sur les vitrines, et elle remarqua de nombreuses figurines de starters : des bulbizarre tenaient compagnie à plusieurs statuettes de germignon, tandis qu'à côté d'eux un carabaffe se tenait en position d'attaque à côté de deux Torterra. Elle détourna son regard de la vitrine et se décida à entrer.

A l'intérieur, une immense affiche bariolée indiquait :

 _Nous acceptions que les Pokémons soient en dehors de leur PokéBall s'ils mesurent moins de deux mètres et s'ils pèsent moins de 300kg ! Veuillez également vous assurer qu'ils ne feront pas de dégâts et ne se battront pas. Tout contrevenant se verra amendé et remboursera également les frais de réparation des locaux._

Elza sourit.

\- Ma foi, les amis, vous allez pouvoir visiter le magasin avec moi ! annonça-t-elle en sortant ses Ball.

Zan, Chinchou et Dizzy sautèrent au cou d'Elza. Hélio, la dernière arrivée, fut plus timide, et Elza s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Viens, ma belle. N'aies pas peur !

Puis, se retournant vers ses trois autres amis, elle les prévint :

\- Bon, les gars, on est ici dans un lieu public, alors j'attends de vous de la retenue, d'accord ? Zan, fais attention à ne rien renverser Chinchou, _on ne pique pas les gâteaux_ ! Et Dizzy, tu restes calme, sur ma tête, et je veux pas te voir essayer de grimper sur les étagères. Ok ? Le premier qui fout le boxon réintègre sa Ball illico ! termina-t-elle avec l'air de dire « Si vous essayez, vous êtes morts ».

Il faisait bon dans le magasin, et Elza en profita pour ranger son béret jaune dans son sac à dos. Partout, des gens parlaient et riaient, entourés par leurs amis pokémons. L'air ambiant diffusait une onde de gaieté et de chaleur, accentuée par la musique qui passait dans les haut-parleurs. Elza reconnut le générique de la radio de Lula Chronique. Elle se sentit merveilleusement bien.

\- En route ! lança-t-elle comme s'ils partaient à l'aventure.

Le rez-de-chaussée était consacré à l'alimentaire, le premier étage à l'habillement et aux accessoires, et le second aux figurines et aux jouets. Presque tout avait un rapport avec les pokémons. Elza resta à son niveau et visita les rayons de nourriture.

Les allées étaient larges et éclairées par de longs néons jaunis, dans lesquelles se pressaient les clients. Ça et là, les gens demandaient à leurs pokémons s'ils préféraient les biscuits à la banane ou à la fraise.

\- Chinchou, c'est ton rayon ! Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. Hum… Les autres aussi ! Allez, c'est ma matinée shopping ! Faites-vous plaisir !

Chinchou bondit de joie. Il sauta dans les bras de sa dresseuse, prenant la place d'Hélio qui les suivit aux côtés de Zan.

\- Là, des biscuits ! Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Tu veux du citron, ou autre chose ? demanda Elza en surveillant du coin de l'œil ses autres pokémons.

Chinchou inspecta les rayons avec attention. Il se décida pour un paquet de gâteaux à la meringue enrobés de chocolat et saupoudrés d'éclats de noisette. Elza avait trouvé le mélange relativement effrayant, mais Chinchou avait l'air aux anges. Elle récupéra un caddy et le donna à Zan. Dizzy et Hélio montèrent à l'intérieur, profitant d'un voyage sur roulettes, tandis que Zan promenait fièrement tout le monde avec l'air d'une grosse maman crocodile.

Dizzy renifla les desserts avec prudence. Il tomba littéralement amoureux des biscuits en forme de fouinette, en pain d'épice et enrobés de sucre glace.

\- Ah, oui ! Ils sont jolis, ceux-là ! dit Elza en mettant deux boites dans son caddy. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, mon bon Zan ?

Le crocodile lâcha son caddy et se précipita au rayon surgelé. Là, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une immense boîte de sorbets glacés. Sans demander l'avis de sa chère dresseuse, en en attrapa trois boites (Une au chocolat blanc, une aux fruits et le dernier au caramel et chocolat noir) et les posa dans le caddy.

\- Bin ça va, oui ?! Trois boîtes ! Tu vas tellement grossir que tu ne seras même plus capable de gagner un match !

Zan répliqua d'un grognement crocodilesque que c'était lui qui poussait le caddy, et qu'il il mettait ce qu'il voulait. Et de toute façon, Elza ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle prit en supplément un sac isotherme pour conserver ses produits et continua son chemin.

Hélio était encore timide, et pas vraiment gourmande. Aussi, elle se mit d'accord avec Elza pour paquet de bonbons et de chocolats aux goûts variés.

\- Mais, y'a que du sucré dans ce coin ! Myxilia aurait été aux anges ! Hum… Voyons, il faut aussi que je fasse le plein de croquettes. C'est par là.

Elle acheta des croquettes _« Spécial Pokémons Aquatiques – Pour des nageoires vigoureuses ! »_ pour Chinchou et Zan. Elle hésita ensuite entre des _« Croquettes Pokémon – Goût Fruit de Bois »_ et des _« Croquettes Pokémon – Goût Miel et Cannelle »_ pour Hélio et Dizzy, mais finalement, elle prit les deux.

\- Bon, bin… Direction habits et accessoires ! dit-elle avec entrain.

Si Zan fut relativement réticent à l'idée de devoir porter des habits, il fut enchanté de l'ascenseur qui permettait de monter le caddy d'un étage à l'autre. Il s'amusa à monter et à descendre un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un vigil lui prie d'arrêter. Il remonta donc au premier étage et retrouva Elza en proie avec Dizzy.

\- Allez, essaye ça ! grogna Elza.

Mais Dizzy lui passait entre les doigts. Elza lui courut derrière un moment, avec ce qui semblait être une barrette verte orné de perles grises. Zan eut pitié pour lui.

Après une dizaine de minutes de course poursuite à travers les rayons, et les regards noirs de plusieurs personnes autour, Elza abandonna l'idée de mettre un quelconque ornement sur ce satané Dizzy, et elle reposa l'accessoire. Plus loin, elle trouva une grosse dame en train d'enfiler à un caninos un horrible manteau pour pokémon à franges roses.

Elza regarda Dizzy avec un air sadique, et celui-ci préféra partir en retraite dans sa PokéBall.

\- Pff, petit joueur ! plaisanta Elza.

De son côté, Hélio était tombé dans un bac immense rempli de nœuds et de lanières de toutes les couleurs. Lorsqu'Elza la retrouva, elle s'était empêtrée jusqu'au cou dans les rubans en satin.

\- Hélio ! souffla Elza en la sortant de là. Fais attention.

L'évoli baissa les yeux, en se tortillant un peu dans les bras d'Elza.

\- Tu en veux un ?

Elza effleura les tissus du bout des doigts.

\- Quelle couleur aimes-tu ?

Hélio cessa de s'agiter et regarda Elza avec envie. Elle indiqua du museau une longue bande de ruban rouge, veiné de paillettes orangées.

\- Ah, oui, elle est jolie, celle-là ! accorda Elza. Allez, on la prend !

Elle l'ajouta à son panier et invita ses amis à aller faire un tour du côté des jouets. Au troisième étage, tout vibrait, cliquetait, et clignotait dans une ambiance festive.

Elza resta fasciné par les peluches et les figurines des pokémons, tandis que Chinchou, qui avait trouvé un miroir en pied, se regardait sous tous les angles avec un intérêt étrange. Zan supplia Elza de lui prendre une figurine à son effigie. Elle accepta, et regretta directement son geste quand elle se rendit compte que Dizzy (qui était sortit de sa Ball à la vitesse de l'éclair), Hélio et Chinchou voulaient aussi posséder leur propre figurine.

\- Hey ! A quoi ça va donc vous servir ?! Vous ne voulez pas plutôt prendre des figurines de légendaires ?!

Une voix amusée la fit sursauter malgré l'ambiance bruyante et détendue.

\- Bonjour, demoiselle ! Je vois que vous avez du mal à vous décider, aussi j'ai _exactement_ de quoi satisfaire vos besoins !

\- Ah ?

\- Je vous propose, pour la modique somme de 100 PokéDollars, de faire en un instant un portrait de vous accompagnés de vos pokémons, sur le support de votre choix !

Le jeune homme avait une vingtaine d'années, et il portait le tee-shirt du magasin. Elza accepta, curieuse, et se laissa à guider à un stand où un jeune garçon repartait avec une sculpture en bois de son équipe. Il passa à côté d'Elza et lui lança gaiement :

\- Ils font du bon boulot ! Regardez-ça !

En effet, la statue était belle, et le garçon avait l'air ravi. Elza se tourna vers le vieillard qui s'occupait de la réalisation et il lui demanda :

\- Quel support voulez-vous ? Bois, verre, plastique ? C'est 300 PokéDollars _._ Je peux aussi le faire en dessin ou le graver sur une plaque de métal, et dans ce cas, la facturation n'est plus que de 100 PokéDollars ! Alors ? Je vous écoute ?

Devant elle, Elza pouvait voir quelques exemples avec les différents supports. Après une petite discussion avec Zan, elle opta pour le modèle en relief et en verre soufflé, incrusté d'un peu de couleur.

\- La couleur ? Hum. C'est 50 PokéDollars en plus, signala rapidement le vieillard en agitant la main comme pour signaler que la somme était dérisoire par rapport à la beauté de son service.

Elza sourit. _Business is business_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle donna 350 PokéDollars au vieillard et s'installa dans le coin qu'il lui indiqua.

\- Mettez vous à genoux, voilà, comme ça. Non, plutôt en tailleur ! Passez votre bras autour du Crocodil. De l'autre main, vous caressez la tête du Loupio – qui va arrêter d'agiter ses antennes – et le Fouinar va s'installer… Hey, non, pas sûr la tête ! … Il ne bougera pas ? Bon, _soit_. Le petit Évoli va se mettre entre vos jambes, la tête un peu penchée sûr le côté… Voilààà… Ne bougez plus…

L'homme prit quelques clichés de face et de profil de l'équipe, et les rentra dans un ordinateur.

\- Voilà, vous revenez demain, au revoir !

Il les congédia d'un geste et partit s'enfermer dans une pièce annexe. Le garçon les raccompagna là où il les avait trouvé et annonça à Elza :

\- Il a l'air un peu rude, mais son travail est très beau. Demain matin ça sera prêt, passez quand vous voulez. Bonne journée !

\- Merci, au revoir, balbutia Elza, un peu prise au dépourvu.

Elle décida qu'elle s'était largement ruinée pour la journée, et elle sortit du magasin après avoir payé ses achats. Dehors, l'air lui sembla plus frais, et elle se dépêcha de rentrer au Centre où Matthew l'attendait.

\- Alors, ces emplettes ?! demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai plus un sou, mais je suis contente ! l'informa Elza tout en nouant le ruban autour du cou d'Hélio qui ronronna de plaisir. On mange et on va visiter la Tour Ferraille ?

\- On fait comme ça.

La Tour Cendrée était une espèce de petite bâtisse noircie dont le bois craquait d'une façon absolument terrifiante. Selon la légende, Ho-Oh, le pokémon oiseau de feu légendaire, considérait autrefois cette Tour comme sienne si bien que, lorsqu'elle brûla accidentellement plusieurs siècles auparavant en faisant des milliers de victimes pokémons, il aurait tant pleuré qu'il aurait transformé trois petits pokémons survivants en Entei, Suicune et Raikou, les trois chiens légendaires.

Aujourd'hui, la tour n'était toujours pas reconstruite, et bien que cela fasse longtemps que plus aucun chien légendaire ne venait s'y promener, elle restait tout de même un lieu de pèlerinage et de prières au pokémon mystique Ho-Oh.

Elza et Matthew passèrent devant la Tour, s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contempler le sinistre spectacle du bois brûlé. L'endroit était resté intact, en souvenir de ce douloureux jour où les hommes avaient mit le feu à la Tour, et depuis, le temps y semblait comme figé. Dans l'air, même les odeurs semblaient encore sentir le charbon et la cendre.

De l'autre côté de Rosalia avait été construite la Tour Ferraille. Elle était beaucoup plus imposante que la Tour Cendrée, et culminait si haut dans le ciel qu'Elza n'en voyait pas le bout. Elle était là pour remplacer l'ancienne tour, et faisait plus communément office d'antenne relais pour la radio et de station météorologique.

À l'intérieur, plusieurs visiteurs se pressaient autour de grandes gravures de pierre qui retraçaient l'histoire de la ville de Rosalia. Ça et là, des sculptures de Ho-Oh ornaient les murs. Au loin, une douce musique donnait à l'ensemble une ambiance mystique.

Elza trouva une peinture représentant les trois chiens. Son cœur rata un bond. Au bas de l'image, elle lu : _Raikou le chien de foudre, Enteï le chien de feu et Suicune le chien de glace._

\- Matthew… regarde celui-là.

\- Raikou ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai déjà vu dans la forêt le soir de la tempête, tous les éclairs venaient de lui ! murmura Elza.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ces chiens sont une légende. Ils n'existent pas.

\- Je te dis ce que j'ai vu !

\- Admettons qu'il existe ! répliqua Matthew. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé le jour même ?!

\- Je voulais abandonner Dizzy, j'ai fait n'importe quoi, et puis je n'y ai plus pensé…

Matthew regarda Elza, les yeux plissés. Elle vit bien qu'il ne la croyait pas vraiment, et elle abandonna, vexée.

Ils continuèrent à admirer les peintures diverses, la plupart relatant l'histoire des deux Tours et de l'oiseau légendaire. Au fond de la pièce, une toile de la taille du pan de mur était peinte dans les tons vifs. A droite, Ho-Oh crachait une gerbe de flammes étincelante qui s'enroulait autour d'une salve d'eau provenant de la gauche. L'attaque aquatique était lancée par un immense oiseau bleuté a l'air féroce que l'étiquette indiquait comme étant _Lugia – Le Pokémon des profondeurs_.

Elza resta subjuguée par la peinture. Mais lorsqu'elle et Matthew voulurent monter dans les étages afin de visiter les hauteurs de la Tour, on les pria de faire demi-tour car le reste des étages était réservé aux employés de la station relais de l'antenne radio et aux météorologues, et qu'il fallait un billet spécial pour y accéder.

Finalement, ils sortirent et coururent à l'arène afin d'y affronter le célèbre dresseur de pokémons spectres, Mortimer. Celui-ci était déjà à l'arène et il accepta directement le défi des deux enfants.

\- A toi ! décréta Elza. Va me montrer ce dont tu es capable, mon cher Matt' !

\- Trop aimable ! Regarde bien ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! s'enhardit le garçon.

Mais en vérité, Matthew stressait beaucoup. Mortimer, réputé pour ses combats sans merci, utilisait des pokémons dont le type ne permettait pas le droit à l'erreur. Les pokémons normaux, Matthew le savait, ne pouvaient pas frapper les pokémons spectres, puisqu'ils… passaient au travers ! Seules quelques attaques avaient un effet sur ces pokémons robustes.

Le garçon déglutit. Il avait Mélofée et Goinfrex ! Son unique espoir résidait en Macronium et ses attaques de type plante. Pour la première fois, il regretta de n'avoir capturé que des pokémons mignons sans réfléchir à une stratégie.

\- Le match se fera à deux pokémons contre deux et tu as le droit de rappeler un pokémon à tout instant. Ça te va ? demanda Mortimer.

\- Oui… balbutia Matthew, légèrement pâle.

\- Fantominus, à toi.

\- Macronium ! cria Matthew. Je compte sur toi…

Fantominus ressemblait à une sphère d'un mètre de diamètre enrobée d'un épais gaz noir.

\- Macronium, tranch'herbe !

\- Léchouille.

Macronium se cambra et lança sur son adversaire une salve tranchante de feuilles. Fantominus fut coupé dans son attaque léchouille et il grimaça lorsqu'il encaissa l'attaque de Macronium.

\- Continue, Macronium ! Attaque fouet lianes !

\- Attaque hypnose, contre-attaqua Mortimer.

Fantominus réagit le premier. Ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une façon envoûtante.

\- FERME LES YEUX ! cria Matthew. Attaque à l'aveuglette, je te guide ! Il est en face de toi ! Tape ! FORT !

Macronium s'arrêta net de courir. Il ferma les yeux si fort que tout son visage était crispé. Ses lianes s'ébrouèrent violemment en direction de fantominus qui ne supporta pas la puissance de l'impact. Le pokémon sphérique cessa de léviter et Mortimer le rappela.

\- Bravo Macronium ! s'enhardit Matthew. On peut le battre, il n'en reste qu'un !

\- Mais ça sera un pokémon de taille… susurra Mortimer, un rictus sur les lèvres. Ectoplasma. En avant, mon ami.

Matthew soupira. Il pouvait le faire. Macronium pouvait le faire.

\- Macronium, tiens-toi prêt. On va y arriver.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles brunes.

\- Ectoplasma, léchouille.

\- Macronium, attaque fouet lianes !

Macronium lança ses fouets avec force sur le pokémon spectre qui encaissa l'impact sans difficultés. Ectoplasma disparut et réapparut instantanément aux côté de Macronium qu'il empoigna. Il lui lécha le museau et disparu à nouveau pour retourner à son point de départ. Le pokémon plante resta figé d'horreur.

\- Cette attaque est immonde… pensa Elza en fronçant le nez.

\- MACRONIUM !

\- Achève-le avec ball'ombre, intima Mortimer.

\- Non ! cria Matthew. Macronium, attaque tranch'herbe !

Macronium réussit à se tourner difficilement pour lancer ses projectiles, qui s'effritèrent au contact de la ball'ombre du pokémon adverse.

\- N'abandonne pas ! Lance-soleil ! rugit Matthew.

Macronium commença à charger.

\- Attaque ball'ombre.

La sphère sombre fut envoyée à la vitesse de l'éclair. Macronium l'encaissa douloureusement mais réussit tout de même à utiliser son lance-soleil à temps. L'éclair de lumière doré toucha ectoplasma de plein fouet. Il sembla mal en point.

\- Ectoplasma, attaque poing ombre. Finissons-en, ordonna placidement le champion.

\- Macronium, esquive !

Mais l'attaque léchouille avait bien fait son effet. Macronium resta paralysée et elle ne put même pas réagir lorsqu'Ectoplasma surgit du néant afin de lui lancer l'attaque fatidique. Le pauvre pokémon plante tomba, K-O.

\- NON ! Macronium…

Matthew se précipita pour voir son amie.

\- Ma belle, tu vas bien ? Je… Oh… C'était un beau match, je suis fier de toi, murmura Matthew, l'air serein.

\- Voilà, dit Mortimer. J'attends ton second pokémon.

Matthew allait lui dire qu'il voulait abandonner, puisqu'il n'avait pas de pokémon qui pouvait toucher ectoplasma, mais un détail lui revint en tête.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. En avant, mélofée !

\- Un pokémon normal ? Ce sera rapide, dans ce cas, déclara le champion en souriant.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, siffla Matthew.

\- Ectoplasma, léchouille.

\- Esquive, déclara Matthew. Esquive toutes ses attaques tant que je ne te donne pas d'autre ordre !

Mortimer haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu espères que mon pokémon va se fatiguer ?! Le tien est perdu d'avance !

Ectoplasma se rua sur Mélofée qui esquiva comme son dresseur lui avait demandé. Il sautillait sur le côté dès qu'il se faisait attaquer, et bien que Matthew senti que Mélofée ne tiendrait plus si longtemps, le moment qu'il avait attendu se présenta.

Mortimer avait tout essayé : léchouille, ball'ombre, poing ombre, hypnose… A chaque fois, avec volonté, Mélofée sautait d'un pas et ectoplasma se retrouvait avec le nez dans le vide.

\- Raah ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois ! MALÉDICTION ! hurla Mortimer.

Le champion savait qu'en s'infligeant cette attaque, son pokémon perdait beaucoup de points de vie, mais qu'en retour il infligeait à Mélofée une malédiction qui lui ferait perdre des points de vie à chaque tour.

Mortimer s'attendit à ce que Matthew se retrouve en position de difficulté. Au lieu de cela, le garçon sourit.

\- Tu es mort, annonça-t-il. Mélofée, attaque _encore_.

\- Que… NON ! cria Mortimer.

Trop tard, Mélofée tapa rapidement dans ses mains. Il perdit des points de vie à cause de la malédiction, mais trop peu pour le tuer. Après cet applaudissement, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur étrange. Ectoplasma n'eut pas d'autre choix. Comme un automate, il ré-exécuta identiquement chacun des gestes qu'il venait de faire. Il s'infligea une seconde malédiction qui absorba le reste de sa vie. Il s'écroula, incapable de maîtriser son corps.

\- Je… Oh, c'était bien joué ! déclara Mortimer de but en blanc. Ectoplasma, reviens. C'était vraiment beau ! Bravo, mon garçon !

\- Merci… répondit Matthew, gêné et soulagé.

Il rappela Mélofée en le félicitant d'avoir tenu jusque là.

\- Tu mérites bien le Badge Brume. Le voilà.

Matthew récupéra l'insigne en forme de fantôme d'une main tremblante. Il avait vraiment, vraiment eu chaud !

\- À ton tour, jeune fille ? demanda le champion en se tournant vers Elza.

\- Oui. Allons-y, dit Elza.

Le match de Matthew contre Mortimer avait été pour elle un bel exemple de la puissance de son rival. Il était plein de ressource, de ruse, qu'elle que soit la situation. Il serait un adversaire de taille à la Ligue.

Mortimer s'était installé de son côté et avait envoyé fantominus. Elza inspira et elle sentit l'adrénaline des combats affluer dans ses veines. Elle caressa la Ball de Zan et hésita. Commencer par la force ? Le garder pour ectoplasma ? Oui, sans doute. Alors elle cria :

\- Chinchou, montre leur de quoi tu es capable !

Et le match commença.

Chinchou, les antennes grésillantes, s'élança vers fantominus avec la ferme intention de lui faire mordre la poussière. Le fantôme ne s'en soucia pas et se contenta d'exécuter l'attaque hypnose que son maître lui avait ordonné.

\- Chinchou, ne te laisse pas endormir ! Attaque étincelle ! scanda Elza.

Chinchou ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, physiquement parlant. Il se contenta d'effectuer un bond de côté et de s'incliner vers l'avant pour ne plus avoir les reflets luisants des yeux de fantominus devant lui. Fouettant l'air sèchement, son attaque étincelle vibra en touchant le spectre qui, surpris, resta figé un instant.

Un instant qui permit à Elza de mettre en place son offensive.

\- C'est ça, Chin' ! Maintenant, attaque pistolet à eau !

\- Fantominus, ténèbres, murmura Mortimer, le sourire aux lèvres.

Chinchou ouvrit grand son museau et envoya sur son adversaire deux puissants jets d'eau fraîche. Fantominus n'aima pas du tout cette douche froide improvisée et son attaque ténèbres fut foudroyante.

Tel un courant d'air glacé, l'air se remplit d'une brume épaisse et noirâtre qui enveloppa le pauvre pokémon eau d'un coup. Vicieusement, fantominus fit passer à travers le flux maléfique des décharges d'attaque psy qui ébranlèrent beaucoup Chinchou.

\- Non ! Chinchou ! Reprend tes esprits ! Je suis là, avec toi !

Le pauvre poisson se releva tout de même, et c'est avec une volonté de fer qu'il regagna sa place au centre du terrain, prêt à en découvre avec ce maudit spectre.

\- Chinchou, je suis fière de toi ! Attaque étincelle ! Achève-le !

\- Fantominus, attaque léchouille.

Fantominus se jeta sur Chinchou. Celui-ci, pris d'un éclair de génie, attendit que le spectre pose sur lui sa langue visqueuse pour lancer sa plus forte attaque électrique. Du bout de ses antennes qu'il avait posé sur fantominus, l'éclair le foudroya à pleine puissance.

Ce fut donc un Chinchou soulagé et régénéré qui regarda tomber au sol un fantominus épuisé.

\- Bon, je vois. C'est à toi, mon grand ! Ectoplasma !

L'immense pokémon psy prit place au centre de l'arène avec un air de vainqueur. Chinchou le toisa de ses grands yeux jaunes.

Elza trouva Chinchou un peu raide, mais elle se dit que c'était sûrement dû à l'attaque ténèbres qui avait du être effrayante. Elle eut tort de se baser sur ces faits, mais elle se rendit vite compte de son erreur.

\- Ectoplasma, psyko ! dit Mortimer, boosté par l'adrénaline du combat.

\- Chinchou, pistolet à eau !

Le poisson ne bougea pas. Paralysé, Chinchou fut enveloppé dans les ténèbres en un instant. Ectoplasma le fit léviter et, une fois parvenu jusqu'au plafond gris du bâtiment, le laissa tomber violemment sur le terrain. Le pauvre poisson n'y résista pas et s'effondra, KO.

\- Que… ?

Elza était perdue.

\- Chinchou ?

Elle se précipita se le terrain.

\- C'est ténèbres qui te fait cet effet là ?

\- Non, intervint Matthew, gêné. C'est léchouille. Cette attaque a pour effet de paralyser une fois sur trois l'adversaire. Tu n'as pas eu de chance. Quand Chinchou a accepté de laisser fantominus le toucher pour l'attaque tonnerre, il a aussi augmenté par beaucoup le pourcentage de chance d'être paralysé en acceptant une durée de contact aussi longue.

\- Oh.

Elza replaça une mèche de cheveux dans son chapeau.

\- Très bien, alors c'est reparti. Zan, à toi ! cria Elza.

Le grand crocodile bleuté faisait pâle figure auprès de l'imposant spectre, mais il ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter.

\- Zan…

Elza eut un immense sourire.

\- J'ai ramené tes sorbets. Si tu le bats, je t'en donne deux !

Sur le terrain, les yeux de Zan s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à sauter rapidement d'un pied sur l'autre, prêt à réduire ectoplasma en bouillie.

\- Oups ! rit Matthew. Pauvre ectoplasma !

Mortimer releva un sourcil moqueur, peu enclin à accorder de l'importance à cette étrange fantaisie, et attaqua directement avec sa puissante psyko.

\- Zan, tu esquives et bulles d'o ! Puissance max ! Allez, allez ! encouragea Elza tout en sortant de son sac la boîte de douceurs de Zan surveillait du coin de l'œil.

L'attaque psyko toucha quand même sa cible. Zan s'envola et retomba violemment au sol, enveloppé d'une couverture ténébreuse.

Il accusa le coup, tout comme sa fierté. Il se releva en secouant violemment la tête, et pendant que le spectre se pavanait devant son maître, Zan en profita pour lancer sur lui un puissant jet de bulles aussi dures que l'acier.

Ectoplasma fut bientôt recouvert d'un voile de mousse. Zan grinça des dents, et chaque bulle explosa sur le spectre, l'attaquant de toute part.

Ectoplasma, perdu, ne remarqua pas le crocodile qui fonça droit sur lui pour lui infliger une attaqua fatale qu'Elza ne l'avait jamais vu réaliser.

Les crocs acérés de Zan se refermèrent sur ectoplasma et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un bleu étincelant. D'un coup, des milliers d'éclats glacés surgirent du néant et piquèrent le spectre avant de l'enterrer vivant sous une montagne de givre.

\- C'est l'attaque Crocs Givre ! s'écria Matthew, admiratif.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à l'achever avec un coud'krâne ! s'exclama Elza.

Zan gratta le sol de la patte et fonça droit sur son adversaire piégé dans la glace, la tête baissée et les dents serrées. Le bruit que fit son crâne en explosant la boule de glace, propulsant ectoplasma hors du terrain, fut mémorable.

Zan s'éloigna de son adversaire vaincu et le regarda d'un air dédaigneux tandis que Mortimer le rappelait dans sa PokéBall.

\- Eh bien, félicitations ! Tu as aussi droit à ton Badge Brume ! déclara simplement le champion.

Elza courut retrouver Zan et sauta sur lui, fière.

\- Zan ! Zan, t'es vraiment le MEILLEUR ! Cette attaque était absolument extraordinaire ! Bon sang, regarde, on va avoir un nouveau _badge_ ! exulta-t-elle.

Ce fut Zan qui récupéra le petit insigne en forme de fantôme et l'accrocha maladroitement dans la boite de badges de sa dresseuse.

\- Quatre badges, mon p'tit Zan. On y arrive, on y sera bientôt ! dit Elza en contemplant ses trophées, rêveuse.

Finalement, quand Zan ressortit de l'arène, non seulement il abordait l'air victorieux des belles batailles, mais il avait également deux gigantesques sorbets aux fruits dans les pattes. Rien n'aurait pu entraver une si belle journée. Elza était fière de lui, il avait gagné une nouvelle attaque, _et il avait le droit de manger deux glaces_ !

Chinchou n'était pas en reste, puisqu'Elza lui avait également rapporté des biscuits qu'il grignotait en regardant sa dresseuse avec amour. Il n'était qu'un petit loupio lent et plutôt faible lorsqu'elle l'avait capturé, mais elle ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur et elle lui faisait autant confiance qu'à Zan pour remporter des combats. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle rêvait de remporter la Ligue ? Il décrocherait ce trophée pour elle il allait s'entraîner dur, apprendre de nouvelles attaques, de nouvelles tactiques et lui montrer qu'un petit poisson à antennes pouvait être un allié redoutable !

Le retour au Centre Pokémon fut des plus festif pour les deux apprentis dresseurs qui arboraient joyeusement leurs insignes flambant neufs et souriaient à tous les passants. Cette nuit là, Elza s'imagina remporter haut la main la Coupe dorée de la Ligue Johto et Zan rêva qu'il nageait dans un océan de frigos enrobés de citron. Tout allait au mieux.

Le lendemain, les deux enfants prirent le chemin de la route 38 avec l'entrain et la bonne humeur des lendemains de fête. Soudain, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de trajet, Zan sortit de sa Ball et se posa devant Elza en gigotant dans tous les sens, l'air paniqué.

Elza fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te… OH _NON_ ! Je suis vraiment une _idiote_ ! J'en reviens pas que j'ai oublié… !

Elza se frappa le front du plat de la main, l'air désespérée. Zan se calma et tapota doucement le bras de sa dresseuse.

\- Matthew ! J'ai oublié ma statue à la boutique ! Je dois aller la chercher ce matin ! Rah, quelle nouille ! Attends-moi là !

Matthew resta interdit, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que lui racontait sa compagne d'aventure. Il croisa le regard de Zan qui se contenta de s'asseoir sur une pierre en bordure de chemin.

Lorsque Matthew se retourna pour l'appeler, Elza était déjà loin. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre. Il s'assit et explosa de rire.

Ah, les filles !


	14. Jirachi

**Chapitre 13**

 **Jirachi**

Sous le soleil timide et le vent de septembre qui commençait à se faire plutôt frais, Matthew, hilare, tentait de cadrer ses amis dans la visée de son appareil photo.

En face de lui, Zan semblait porter sur lui tout le poids du monde : Elza était montée sur son dos et portait dans ses bras la petite Hélio qui arborait fièrement son nœud orangé. Dizzy, à sa place favorite, trônait joyeusement sur la tête de sa dresseuse et supportait le pauvre Chinchou qui ballottait d'un côté à l'autre de l'immense pyramide tremblante avec l'air de quelqu'un proche de l'évanouissement.

Après une énième dégringolade de cette montagne mi-humaine mi-pokémon, et après être montés une centaine de fois sur les épaules meurtries de ce pauvre Zan, Elza atteint enfin un équilibre stable et, portant à bout de bras Hélio tandis que les deux autres s'installaient, Matthew enclencha son appareil.

\- Attention ! Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-il vivement. _Le petit roucool va sortiiiiir !_

Flash !

\- C'est dans la boite !

La pyramide s'effondra dans un gémissement soulagé.

\- Enfiiiin ! s'écria Elza en s'étirant – tous les os de son dos craquèrent. Je commençais à regretter d'avoir eu cette idée !

Zan, courbaturé, ne put que soupirer de plaisir lorsque tout le monde fut descendu de lui. Il s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche et huma avec plaisir la douceur de l'herbe humide. Et la satisfaction de n'avoir à porter que ses propres écailles.

Ils avaient pris des dizaines de photos. Assis tranquillement sur de gros rochers gris, ils visionnaient les images de leur matinée à l'aide de la fonction numérique de l'appareil.

\- ZAN ! Mais ! TU MANGEAIS _ENCORE_ UNE GLACE ?! Ne nie pas, la photo le prouve ! s'égosilla Elza en bondissant sur ses jambes. Tu es _vraiment_ … !

Zan préféra battre en retraite et se réfugia de l'autre côté du groupe, derrière Macronium qui le regarda en riant d'un air moqueur.

Les photos défilèrent.

\- Je peux en faire imprimer et livrer ! Je vais en sélectionner quelques unes et on ira les récupérer à Oliville.

\- Ca marche !

\- Je vais envoyer les données à la SARL de Doublonville par PokéMatos. C'est vraiment bien foutu leur truc ! s'exclama joyeusement le garçon.

Elza soupira de contentement et observa le ciel aux alentours. L'hiver approchait doucement, et l'air se rafraîchissait un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne pleuvait plus vraiment, et on pouvait dire que, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur aventure, le temps était de saison.

Elle avait perdu presque tout son bronzage, après l'été caniculaire qu'ils avaient subi, et semblait tout d'un coup bien plus pâle qu'auparavant. Elle appelait Myxilia de temps en temps, mais celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus discrète. Elle était persuadée d'être sur écoute, et ne parlait que de choses banales, si bien qu'Elza n'avait presque plus aucune nouvelle des activités de Twilight. Elle avait bien essayé d'appeler Alexandre, mais elle tombait toujours sur Candice et elle refusait de la renseigner elle aussi.

Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à apprendre, c'est que c'était bien des pokémons légendaires qui semblaient être à l'origine des dérèglements climatiques et que des équipes très entraînées s'occupaient à résoudre le problème à l'instant même.

Elza secoua la tête. Peu importait. Son intégration à Twilight lui ne semblait finalement plus être une si bonne idée que cela et elle n'y accordait presque plus d'importance. À l'époque, quand ils voyageaient avec Myxilia, ils recevaient des dizaines de coups de fils par jour, mais depuis qu'elle était partie pour Sinnoh, son amie coordinatrice était loin, et avec elle étaient partis tous les soucis des Teams.

Finalement, seule sa première quête continuait : les Badges des arènes, qu'elle collectionnait depuis presque trois mois maintenant, constituaient sa plus grande fierté après ses pokémons. Elle réalisa que, certes le chemin parcouru était court encore, mais qu'elle pouvait déjà être fière de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli !

Son ventre gronda.

\- J'ai faim ! lança-t-elle en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Ça marche, dit Matthew. Je viens de terminer d'envoyer les photos à la Sylphe SARL. Le repas est déjà arrivé de toute façon, je vais le mettre sur le feu.

\- D'accord ! Je prépare la nourriture pour pokémons ! dit Elza.

\- C'est vraiment pratique cette livraison de nourriture par Hoothoot ! Il faudra que je pense à envoyer une lettre à Keddy pour le féliciter !

\- M'en parle pas, ça nous change des casse-croûtes ! Myxilia avait raison, ça revient à quelques pokédollars, mais la qualité est là et ça, ça n'a pas de prix ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Alors qu'Elza sortait de son sac les gamelles pour nourrir les pokémons, Matthew couina quelque chose comme « _AH ! Je t'ai vu, reviens ! »_ et se précipita dans les fourrés en contrebas.

Elza n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que Macronium avait déjà rejoint son dresseur d'un bond puissant.

\- Matthew ! cria Elza.

Elle courut à sa recherche, et fut surprise de le trouver quelques mètres plus bas, nez à nez avec un sublime renard de feu.

\- Chut… murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la brune. _Pas-un-bruit_.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'animal et Elza se cacha derrière un arbre, l'observant à la dérobée capturer un nouveau pokémon.

\- Bonjour, toi, commença le garçon. Je suis Matthew, et je viens de Doublonville. Je collectionne les Badges d'arène, j'en ai quatre. J'ai aussi des amis pokémons. Là, c'est Macronium, elle est très gentille, tu veux jouer avec elle ?

Il parlait bas, calmement, avec un sourire emprunt de gentillesse. En face, le goupix se tenait sur la défensive, craintif.

\- Tu m'as l'air terriblement mignon et fort, et je voudrais bien faire un bout de chemin avec toi, ça te dis ?

Elza admira le calme de son ami. C'était la seule personne qu'elle voyait tenter de capturer des pokémons autrement que par la force. Matthew s'assurait toujours que son nouveau compagnon voulait bien de lui avant de lui forcer sa présence. Elle se retourna et repartit de la où elle venait, laissant son ami s'occuper du goupix.

C'est quand elle arriva sur le terrain qu'elle vit Zan qui tentait de communiquer avec trois dresseurs et leurs pokémons.

\- Heu, je peux vous aider ? leur demande-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Ah, un dresseur ! s'avança le premier garçon qui avait des cheveux d'un roux époustouflant. On se demandait, mes frères et moi, à qui pouvaient bien appartenir tous ces pokémons laissés sans surveillance.

\- Oh ! s'empourpra Elza. Ils n'étaient pas sans surveillance, on est juste descendus un instant… !

\- Je m'appelle Freddy, et voici mes frères Pat et Terrence ! salua chaleureusement le dresseur.

\- Ah ! Je m'appelle Elza, et mon ami qui va revenir, c'est Matthew. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Nous cherchons le Dojo des Sœurs Évoli… Il doit y avoir une réception cette après-midi, et nous sommes complètement perdus !

\- Vous voulez parler des Sœurs Kimono ?

\- Non, ce ne sont pas elles. Nous cherchons un bâtiment hors de Rosalia, où quatre sœurs organisent la cérémonie du thé.

\- Oh. Alors je ne peux pas vous aider, je n'ai aucune idée de…

\- C'est tout droit, direction ouest ! indiqua Matthew en sortant d'un buisson touffu. Je suis Matthew. J'ai entendu que vous cherchiez le domaine des Sœurs Évoli ?

\- Oui, c'est cela. Nous sommes donc sur la bonne route ?

\- Oui, c'est tout droit ! sourit Matthew.

\- Oh ! Il y a une cérémonie du thé ?! réagit soudain Elza.

\- Il y en aura sûrement une, informa un autre garçon dont les cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés. Hey, que diriez-vous de venir avec nous ?

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! s'exclama Elza. On va avec eux, hein, Matt' ?

\- Ma foi, pourquoi pas. On allait manger, vous prendrez bien un morceau avant de repartir ? proposa-t-il en allumant le feu d'un coup d'allumette.

\- On n'est pas trop en retard, ça doit pouvoir se faire !

\- Au fait, Matthew, j'avais complètement oublié ! Tu as attrapé Goupix ? demanda Elza en sautant du coq à l'âne.

Le garçon sourit d'un air qui se voulait mystérieux, mais qui cachait mal son humeur réelle : il avait réussi. Elza leva son pouce en signe de victoire.

Le repas fut rapidement englouti tandis que les trois adolescents se présentaient.

\- Nous sommes les Frères Évoli ! Nous venons de Kanto pour rencontrer les Sœurs Évoli d'ici. Il parait qu'elles ont découvert d'autres évolutions inconnues sur notre continent ! expliqua Freddy. Moi, je possède un sulfureux Pyroli ! Il est vif et puissant !

\- Mais le meilleur… coupa son frère Pat, c'est mon Aquali ! Il est Robuste et son Acidarmure le rend invincible dans l'eau.

\- Tout ça ne vaut pas mon fougueux Voltali ! s'interposa Terrence d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Ses aiguilles de foudre peuvent lancer des décharges à cent-mille volts !

\- Oh, ils sont mignooons ! couina Elza en les caressant. Et bien, vous voyez, moi j'ai Hélio, ma petite puce qui m'a été offerte par Léo, le Pokémaniac.

\- Tu as rencontré Léo ?! s'exclama Terrence. Il adore évoli et ses évolutions, on est fan de lui ! Cet évoli lui appartenait donc ? Tu en as de la chance.

\- Oui, admit Elza en jouant avec le nœud de sa protégée.

\- Et tu vas le faire évoluer ? demanda Pat d'un air intéressé.

\- Heu… Je pense que oui, hein. Mais je ne sais pas encore en quoi, dit simplement Elza.

Après que chacun des garçons lui ait expressément affirmé qu'il valait mieux faire évoluer Hélio en Voltali – non, en Pyroli – non, en Aquali, ils partirent en direction du Dojo.

Il était là, dans toute la splendeur architecturale des Dojo japonais, des tentures orangées dansant lentement au gré du vent frais. Une foule de gens se pressaient là, et les quatre sœurs en tenue de cérémonie virent à leur rencontre.

\- Nous vous attendions ! sourit la première. Entrez, les garçons, le match commencera à 14h30.

\- Le match ? fit remarquer Elza.

\- Oui, souffla Terrence. On va comparer nos évolitions pour que le public choisisse la meilleure et puisse s'acheter la pierre qui lui fait envie.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai qu'il faut une pierre pour qu'un Évoli évolue !

\- Oui. C'est pour cela que nous avons ramené un stock de pierres, que nous vendrons en promotion exceptionnellement aujourd'hui !

Les stands étaient pleins. A la surprise d'Elza, de très nombreuses personnes possédant des pokémons évoluant par pierre, mais pas forcément des évolis, se tenaient là afin d'acheter à moindre prix un moyen de faire évoluer leurs compagnons.

La fillette avait vaguement écouté les éloges d'Aquali, car elle estimait qu'avec Zan et Chinchou, ça n'était pas l'eau qui lui ferait défaut. En revanche, elle s'était plus intéressée à la vitesse et à la force de Voltali, mais là encore, Chinchou lui fournissait l'électricité suffisante. Il y avait également Pyroli, qui en plus d'être terriblement mignon, permettrait à Elza de combler ses lacunes sur le type feu.

Les sœurs Evoli, elles, présentèrent à Elza des évolitions dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Mentali, le pokémon psy, était un redoutable combattant qui séduisait beaucoup Elza. Noctali le type ténèbres en revanche, lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos, malgré l'avantage stratégique qu'il pouvait représenter. Malheureusement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les sœurs ne savaient dire avec exactitude les conditions de son évolution. Il fallait que l'évoli soit heureux et particulièrement attaché à son dresseur, mais la possibilité d'obtenir un Noctali au lieu d'un Mentali suivant la position de la lune et du soleil inquiétaient un peu Elza.

On lui présenta également Phyllali, un adorable chaton de type plante, et Givrali, un pokémon de glace. Malheureusement l'un comme l'autre nécessitaient un fastidieux voyage à Sinnoh afin de se recueillir dans un sanctuaire de roches imprégnées de magie, qui découragea Elza. Elle n'avait certainement pas le temps de faire un aller-retour là-bas !

Après avoir longuement observé les fiches de caractéristiques de chaque évolition, Elza s'abaissa à la hauteur d'Hélio qui observait chaque stand avec autant d'intérêt de que sa dresseuse.

\- Alors, ma belle, ça te tente, le type feu ?

Hélio couina, l'air ravi.

\- Bon, ça marche alors.

Elle s'approcha de Freddy.

\- J'ai fait mon choix, ça sera une pierre feu pour Hélio ! indiqua Elza, fière.

\- Ah ! s'exclama le garçon, ravi. Excellent choix, _excellent choix_ ! Voici ta pierre, c'est seulement 200 PokéDollars !

\- Les voilà.

Elza tendit quelques billets à Freddy qui les rangea avec soin.

\- Tu vas la faire évoluer tout de suite ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas… dit Elza. Elle est un peu trop jeune, je pense que vais attendre encore un peu.

\- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le roux en souriant.

Elza caressait distraitement Hélio quand son PokéMatos sonna.

\- Tiens, Alexandre… ?!

Plus que surprise, elle décrocha dès qu'elle fut assez éloignée de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Elza ? commença directement l'adolescent. J'ai besoin de toi, y'a du mouvement dans ton secteur.

Il parlait bas et rapidement. Il semblait caché, et Elza pouvait voir derrière lui Candice qui surveillait les alentours.

\- On est sur un gros coup. Tu te souviens du soir où on a infiltré la SCOD ? La vieille folle a bien dit qu'ils avaient déplacés les pokémons prisonniers.

\- Oui !

\- On pense les avoir retrouvés ! Ça fait des jours qu'on les espionne et on a appris qu'ils auraient une base tout près de là où tu te trouves ! On ne connaît pas leur position exacte avec Candice, on a juste entendu que c'est à quelques kilomètres de Rosalia, et d'après la triangulation satellite, tu es la plus proche. Je sais que tu n'es pas de l'organisation, mais tu accepterais d'aller rapidement voir ce qui se passe… ?

Elza hésita.

\- On arrive aussi vite qu'on peut, mais là, même à dos de Nostenfer on n'y sera pas avant toi.

Il ferma les yeux et reprit :

\- C'est un peu plus loin à l'ouest, je dirais une demi-heure en marchant vite. On arrive, on te rejoint dès qu'on peut !

Elza sentit une boule d'adrénaline exploser dans sa poitrine. Des flashs de la nuit de leur investigation ratée lui revinrent en tête. Elle dut avoir une expression peu engageante car Alexandre reprit plus doucement :

\- Ne fais pas de folies. Je voudrais juste que tu ailles voir - tu restes bien cachée - et tu m'envoies les coordonnées GPS, ainsi qu'une rapide estimation du nombre de sbires par PokéMatos. D'acc' ?

Alexandre raccrocha.

Elza inspira profondément, les mains soudain tremblantes. Elle pensa alors aux pokémons qui, peut-être, souffraient ou étaient prisonniers en cet instant ! Elle voulait rejoindre l'organisation Twilight un jour ? Elle voulait impressionner Peter ? C'était le moment de montrer ses capacités.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle rangea son PokéMatos et chercha ses pokémons… Qui étaient restés avec Matthew au salon de thé pour se détendre.

\- Hélio, il ne reste plus que nous. On y va, au pas de course !

Et elle s'élança, quittant la foire bruyante, le cœur battant la chamade. Au milieu de sa course, elle en profita pour appeler Matthew.

\- Matt' ?! Pourquoi tu réponds pas ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Son PokéMatos sonnait dans le vide. Une voix lui indiqua de laisser un message.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, bouge tes fesses et viens me rejoindre à l'ouest, y'a du mouvement de la SCOD ! J'suis partie juste avec Hélio ; j'espère que tu recevras vite ce message !

Elle arriva, comme l'avait prédit Alexandre, une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Elle ne voyait rien d'où elle était, mais elle avait aperçu l'ombre d'un sbire dans la forêt, qui faisait le guet, alors elle s'arrêta et décida d'avancer prudemment.

\- Hélio, chuchota-t-elle. Il faut le neutraliser. Hum…

Elza ramassa le pus silencieusement possible un morceau de bois qui lui sembla suffisamment solide et ordonna à évoli :

\- Tu fais jet de sable dans ses yeux, et moi je tape sur l'arrière de son crâne pendant qu'il sera aveuglé, d'accord ?

Hélio s'approcha doucement de l'homme puis, d'un coup, projeta sur lui un nuage de poussière. L'homme sursauta, surpris, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'appeler de l'aide, Elza l'assomma d'un coup sec. L'homme s'effondra, et Elza grimaça : le pauvre aurait une belle bosse demain !

La fillette avança lentement mais sûrement vers une clairière d'où, cachée derrière un énorme tronc d'arbre, Hélio surveillant les alentours, elle aperçut le pire des spectacles possible.

Un grand bâtiment peint dans les tons camouflés se tenait au cœur d'une petite clairière, au cœur de la forêt moussue. Juste devant, des hommes costumés de noir, avec le logo jaune SCOD sur leurs vestes, entouraient une immense machine dans laquelle un petit pokémon hurlait. Une colère sauvage s'empara d'Elza.

Ça et là, des scientifiques, aidés par des sbires, bidouillaient le cadran d'un moniteur relié à la prison du pokémon : une cage ronde parcourue de puissants éclairs bleutés et l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Elza eut un haut le cœur.

Elle ne savait pas qui était ce pokémon, elle ne l'avait jamais vu nulle part, mais il tremblait d'une détresse qui lui fendait le cœur. Il hurlait, et même si de sa position elle ne l'entendait que faiblement, elle eut soudain une vague de haine pour ces monstres de scientifiques qui retenaient cruellement un pokémon prisonnier. Elle serra le poing, et se dit que si elle avait eu avec elle plus de pokémons, elle les aurait tous sortis d'un coup, et aurait tout emporté dans sa rage, pour le libérer.

Elle secoua la tête et décida d'appeler Alexandre pour lui communiquer la position de leur laboratoire, mais à peine eut-elle décroché son PokéMatos que quelqu'un cria :

\- UN INTRUS !

Elle laissa tomber son appareil au sol et attaqua le sbire qui dégainait déjà une ball de laquelle sortit un malosse aux dents acérées.

\- Hélio, charge ! ordonna Elza.

Evoli chargea, mais toucher ce premier malosse ne servit à rien, car bientôt Elza fut entourée par une vingtaine d'hommes et leurs pokémons.

\- _Bon. Je peux m'en sortir,_ pensa-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle s'était déjà fait encercler.

Folle de rage, bien décidée à vendre cher sa peau à des criminels sans cœur, elle leva les poings vers eux en signe de combat, et Hélio se tint droit devant elle, les poils hérissés de hargne.

Elle combattit comme elle put.

Elza avait beau donner des tas d'ordres à Hélio, les adversaires étaient trop nombreux, et la pauvre ne leur faisait pas plus de mal qu'une trempette magicarpienne.

Elza se dit que la situation se pouvait pas être plus désespérée, lorsqu'après une vive-attaque ratée, Hélio se retrouva propulsée une dizaine de mètres plus loin de sa dresseuse, encerclée par des chiens de feu enragés.

\- Hélio ! hurla Elza.

Un sbire s'approcha d'elle pour l'attraper, et elle recula. Butant contre ce qu'elle pensa être une racine, elle tomba en arrière, faisant rire le cercle d'hommes autour d'elle. C'est sur son sac qu'elle avait trébuché, et ce faisant, elle l'avait bousculé. Un éclat doré attira son attention. La pierre feu. Prise de panique et ne voyant pas vraiment d'autre solution, elle l'attrapa vivement et la lança à Hélio en criant :

\- Je suis désolée, c'est un peu tôt, mais c'est notre seule chance !

La pierre tomba au sol, et la pauvre évoli ne réfléchit pas, elle sauta dessus. Aussitôt une lumière aveuglante surgit du pokémon et aveugla les sbires. Hélio se transformait sous les regards perdus des sbires qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce retournement de situation.

Profitant du désordre occasionné, Alexandre fit signe à Candice d'attaquer. Ils venaient d'arriver, et visiblement, c'était juste à temps.

En quelques secondes, la vingtaine de sbires qui encerclaient Elza furent eux-mêmes encerclés par les pokémons des deux adolescents. Plusieurs crièrent qu'on leur envoie du renfort. Il fallait faire vite.

Alexandre et Candice mirent K-O à eux-seuls une quinzaine de pokémons. Elza, de son côté, savourait brièvement la chance qu'elle venait d'avoir.

\- Hélio ! Défends-toi ! Laisse tomber les malosse de type feu, attaque les smogo et les nosférapti ! encouragea-t-elle son nouveau pyroli. Attaque flammèche ! Attention derrière-toi !

À ce moment, son pokématos sonna. Elle retrouva son sac tombé à terre et décrocha. C'était Matthew, et il avait l'air très inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce message, Elza ? demanda Matthew, visiblement dépassé.

\- Matthew ! On a besoin d'aide ! couina Elza. Ramène-moi mes pokémons ! Je suis partie espionner un laboratoire de la SCOD, Alex et Candice sont avec moi ! Mais on s'est fait repérer, c'est la cata !

\- Bon sang, mais vous êtes où ?!

\- Une demi-heure à l'ouest du Dojo ! J'active la position GPS pour que tu puiss-

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un scientifique en blouse l'avait soudainement attrapé par derrière, la maintenant fermement contre lui.

\- Aie ! cria Elza. LÂCHEZ-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Elle se débâtit violemment, mais il refusa de lâcher prise.

\- Vous allez voir ce qui arrive aux malheureux curieux comme vous, grogna le scientifique.

L'homme la sortit de la forêt. Elza eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Hélio qui se faisait aussi capturer, les poils hérissés de colère, par un sbire portant une combinaison anti-feu.

\- HÉLIOOOO !

Elza luttait du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, et l'homme eut du mal à la tenir malgré la taille frêle de la gamine. Elle vit aussi, plus loin, que les hommes avaient attrapés Candice. Elza fut emmenée près de la cage ronde géante où le petit pokémon avait perdu connaissance.

Elle le regarda de plus près, tandis qu'on lui attachait les mains dans le dos et qu'on la maintenait entre plusieurs gardes armés. C'était une espèce de petit lutin de couleur crème, avec un chapeau étrange jaune pâle sur lequel était accrochés trois petits papiers qui flottaient mystérieusement dans l'air. Ses yeux clos étaient soulignés de petits triangles verts.

\- Alexan… commença Elza, mais on lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et elle s'effondra au sol, sonnée.

Candice, de son côté, donnait du fil à retordre à ses agresseurs. Elle griffait violemment, et mordait quiconque l'approchait. Dans un souffle, elle réussit à rappeler son précieux Grolem qui fatiguait, mais les gardes profitèrent de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui envoyer une décharge électrique dans le cou, et elle s'effondra elle aussi, inconsciente.

Quand Alexandre vit Candice tomber, il enragea et entreprit de tuer à main nue chaque homme qui s'interposerait entre lui et sa coéquipière. Le cœur battant la chamade, cassa la gueule à trois hommes et s'apprêtait à en liquider un quatrième quand un des sbires hurla :

\- Arrêtez le gamin !

Quelques hommes lui barrèrent le chemin.

C'était la débandade. Il y avait une dizaine de gardes autour d'Elza qui s'était relevée et tentait de passer leur barrière avec véhémence, du sang coulant le long de sa lèvre, tentant de rejoindre sa précieuse Hélio qu'on avait enfermé dans une cage plus loin.

Dans un autre coin de la clairière, Candice était portée par deux hommes qui l'amenaient auprès d'Elza.

Alexandre était dans une fureur noire. À l'aide de Nostenfer et de Ronflex, il attaquait tout opposant, humain ou pokémon. Quand soudain, un coup de jus lui traversa l'échine et il tomba raide. Ses pokémons, surpris, se firent encercler et on leur lança des filets métalliques qui les enchaînèrent au sol.

\- Et bien, et bien, que de raffut pour trois promeneurs ! dit une voix qui semblait amusée.

Alexandre fut conduit le plus loin possible des filles, et enfermé dans une cage à pokémon, avec des barreaux épais.

Un homme sortit du bâtiment et s'avança lentement vers Elza et Candice. Si on avait pu croire son ton amusé, Elza vit à son visage qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Elle déglutit, et sentit sa salive descendre doucement le long de sa trachée.

\- Qui êtes vous ? cracha-t-il au visage de la petite brune.

\- Des gens qui ne supportent pas que vous fassiez du mal aux pokémons innocents ! hurla Elza en retour, les yeux furibonds.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, gamine, dit l'homme avec un sourire glacé. Où je te mets à la place du Légendaire, _là-haut_.

Il désigna du doigt l'immense cage de laquelle émanait encore des nombreux éclairs bleutés. De là où elle était, Elza les entendait crépiter comme la foudre lors des orages. Le pauvre pokémon lutin devait souffrir terriblement.

Mais ce geste, au lieu d'apaiser sa colère, ne fit que la renforcer.

\- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! hurla-t-elle, les poings toujours liés au dos, mais l'air farouche.

Candice reprit conscience à ce moment là, le corps douloureux, prostrée sur le sol et les mains attachées. L'homme répliqua :

\- Arrachez-lui les ongles ! Ça la fera peut-être taire.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Elza, son cœur ayant raté un bond.

Aussitôt, deux sbires l'empoignèrent et lui attrapèrent chacun une main, coupant d'un coup sec la corde qui les reliaient attachées l'une à l'autre. Handicapée par sa petite taille et ses maigres forces, Elza eut beau se débattre, un troisième homme s'approcha de sa main gauche et déplia un de ses doigts qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder contre sa paume.

Son cœur, de détresse, explosa. Elle se sentit tellement impuissante à cet instant que les larmes percèrent ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'elle hurlait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle aurait même tout donné en cet instant pour que Dizzy bondisse sur les monstres qui la retenaient prisonnière et qu'il se débarrasse d'eux.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! cria Candice. Laissez-là, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça !

Elle tenait difficilement debout et tremblait devant les gardes qui se moquaient d'elle. Ses cheveux, d'un rouge flamboyant, étaient défaits et voletaient autour de sa tête comme une crinière sauvage.

Le sbire, muni d'une pince, agrippa sans hésiter le doigt d'Elza, et d'un coup sec, tira.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Elza hurla si fort que son cri déchira l'air de l'après-midi. Elle sentit son sang affluer de son index, brûlant sa main tremblante et froide. Le sbire la regarda, le visage tordu de cruauté, et leva devant ses yeux troublés l'ongle arraché de son index gauche. De la sueur commençait à perler sur son front, et lorsqu'elle vit son ongle détaché, elle eut un haut le cœur et vomit.

Les deux gardes qui lui maintenaient les bras la laissèrent tomber au sol en ricanant. Elle s'y écroula, tremblante et pleurant.

\- Vous êtes des monstres ! s'emporta Candice. Elle n'a que dix ans, vous allez la traumatiser !

L'homme qui avait ordonné qu'on torture Elza pivota vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux peut-être prendre sa place ? susurra-t-il sadiquement. J'ai un tas de machines terriblement excitantes au QG de la SCOD, si tu aimes ça…

Candice grimaça ; Cet homme était fou !

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Pourquoi détenez-vous ce pauvre pokémon ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?! cracha l'adolescente.

\- Tu es trop curieuse. Mais tu es sexy, alors je te pardonne. J'aime les filles qui ont du caractère !

Candice résista à l'envie de lui cracher au visage. Elle avait besoin de toute information qui pourrait être utile à Twilight, peut importait le moyen.

\- Je suis le Docteur David. Je travaille à la SCOD depuis onze ans maintenant.

\- Le docteur Dav- Mais ! Vous êtes celui qui a fait passer son entretien à Alexandre ! Le scientifique qui travaillait à augmenter la puissance des pokémons !

\- Alexandre, oui, bien sûr je me souviens de tous les gosses boutonneux que j'ai vu depuis l'ouverture de SCOD ! ironisa-t-il.

\- Crétin ! siffla Candice, son regard se posant malgré elle sur la cage de son coéquipier toujours inconscient.

Le Docteur David haussa un sourcil dubitatif et suivit son regard à travers la clairière. Il s'approcha du jeune homme en cage, le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et grogna :

\- Ah si… Je le reconnais. J'ai déjà vu sa fiche… Vous faites partie de la Twilight !

Le ton de l'homme redevint glacé. Son visage se crispa de haine.

\- Cette foutue organisation n'est bonne à rien ! Vous saviez que vous avez des taupes partout ? Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, bien sûr qu'on connaît votre existence ! Vous vous imaginez vraiment que tous vos membres sont blancs comme neige ?! Détrompez-vous ! Il y a plus de traîtres chez vous que dans une colonie de rattatac !

Il rit sèchement.

Elza hoquetait, l'esprit embrumé, la main douloureuse et pleine de sang, agenouillée au pied de quelques sbires devant la cage du pokémon lutin. Candice, solidement ligotée, tenta de gagner du temps en priant pour un miracle.

Décidant d'ignorer que David venait d'insulter l'organisation bienfaitrice à laquelle elle appartenait, en plus d'insinuer qu'il y avait de nombreux traîtres parmi eux, elle changea de sujet :

\- Et ce pokémon, qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?!

Le Docteur David jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cage d'Alexandre, passa à côté d'Elza sans même lui jeter un regard, et s'approcha de la cage ronde toujours parcourue de faibles éclairs bleutés.

\- Cette prison est un appareil hautement sophistiqué, que j'ai mis des années à créer ! Il a été fabriqué pour une seule chose : permettre de ramener dans notre dimension le Légendaire Jirachi. Vous connaissez ce pokémon ? Il apparaît dans notre dimension une fois tous les mille ans pour réaliser quelques vœux, et il s'en repart on-ne-sait-où.

David serra le poing tout en regardant la silhouette malheureuse du petit pokémon allongé.

\- Ce petit lutin grotesque n'a absolument aucune utilité ! Ses statistiques sont ridicules et, entre nous, réaliser des vœux une fois tous les millénaires, _vraiment_ ?! Même Cadoizo est plus généreux !

Il eut un rire sec et sans joie.

\- Du moins, je l'ai longtemps pensé. Il s'avère finalement que ce petit bonhomme possède un patrimoine génétique très intéressant, et quelques pouvoirs métaboliques inespérés. La SCOD a des projets exceptionnels, qui ne vous regardent absolument pas, mais pour lesquels nous avons besoin de lui. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons mis au point cet appareil, qui sert à la fois de prison et de catalyseur pour récupérer un ingrédient essentiel de notre projet.

Elza voyait la scène avec un peu plus de netteté. La main serrée contre son torse, des frissons des pieds à la tête, elle écouta avec anxiété Candice qui hurla :

\- Relâchez-le ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est un pokémon sacré !

Le Docteur David explosa de rire.

\- Comme c'est touchant…

Ce fut à ce moment là que Jirachi rouvrit les yeux, sonné. Une lueur de panique envahit son regard lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours prisonnier et que les humains le regardaient d'un air mauvais. Il tenta de s'éclipser, utilisant sa magie pour changer de dimension, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

\- Chiii… gémit-il, le corps tremblant de peur.

\- La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillé, on dirait ! dit joyeusement le Docteur David en regardant le pokémon Légendaire. Et bien c'est parfait, comme ça nos invités vont pouvoir assister en direct à une petite séance de torture !

Il se retourna brusquement vers Candice tandis qu'Elza sentait un nouveau flot de larmes naître dans ses yeux.

\- Rallumez la machine ! hurla David à ses hommes. Douleur au maximum ! Je veux qu'il hurle, je veux qu'il PLEURE !

Candice avait les poignets violacés tant elle tirait sur les liens qui la retenaient. Un sbire lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes pour la calmer, et elle toussa, le regard trouble. Elza n'osait plus parler, n'osait plus bouger. La douleur de son doigt était insupportable, mais la terreur dans les yeux de Jirachi l'était encore plus. Avec horreur, elle vit la machine se mettre en route, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu d'en haut, et les arceaux électriques se mirent à tourner en crépitant avec fureur.

Le Docteur David, les yeux déments, exultait :

\- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas, petite créature ? Laisse-toi aller, ressens la douleur, et pleure ! Pleure pour libérer tes précieuses larmes magiques ! Nous en ferons bon usage, je te le promets…

Candice hoqueta. Torturer un pokémon afin de le faire pleurer ! C'était d'une cruauté sans égale ! Elle aurait voulu écraser tous ces monstres et libérer cette pauvre créature qui n'avait rien demandé et souffrait terriblement.

Ce fut à ce moment que les sirènes de la police retentirent.

\- Que ?! Vous avez réussi à faire venir la police ?! s'emporta David.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de la machine et d'un geste furieux, ordonna le repli des troupes et des appareils. Dès l'instant où les anneaux d'éclairs cessèrent de faire effet, Jirachi s'éclipsa. Le Docteur David ragea.

\- Vous m'avez fait perdre du temps ! Par votre faute, Jirachi s'est enfui ! Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant qu'on sait que la machine fonctionne et qu'elle peut faire venir le pokémon dans notre dimension, on pourra recommencer. La prochaine fois, vous ne nous trouverez pas, et il _pleurera_.

Les employés couraient dans tous les sens, récupérant des données, chargeant des cartons dans des remorques.

Elza, dépassée, apeurée, n'eut même pas la force de réagir quand un sbire lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à le suivre. Plus loin, Candice se démenait contre ses opposants, si bien qu'ils finirent par lui mettre un coup dans les jambes pour la calmer, et toutes deux furent enfermées dans la cage d'Alexandre, jetées au sol sans dignité.

\- Docteur, que fait-on avec les pokémons des gamins ? demanda un scientifique à David.

Les sirènes des policiers étaient toutes proches, alors, d'un geste rageur, le Docteur David cracha :

\- Pas le temps ! On s'en va !

Le scientifique fit volte-face, laissant là les cages d'Hélio, et des pokémons d'Alexandre. Quelques instants plus tard, tout avait été nettoyé. Des camions, cachés dans les fourrés, se remplirent de sbires et de scientifiques.

Le docteur David monta dans l'un d'eux et, sans un regard pour le bâtiment désormais vide de toutes leurs recherches, disparut dans un bruit de moteur.

Lorsque les Agents Jenny et les policiers accoururent, il n'y avait plus personne, excepté les pokémons captifs, et les trois adolescents dans un triste état.

Matthew descendit d'une voiture et se précipita vers Elza. Lorsqu'il vit le sang sur ses lèvres, et partout sur sa main, il eut un haut le cœur et l'enlaça en gémissant.

\- Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais su… C'est de ma faute, Elza… je n'aurais pas du traîner au salon de thé… J'ai appelé la police dès que je t'ai eue au téléphone…

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, ce qui était vrai, mais Matthew se fit bousculer par un Zan fou de rage.

Le crocodile, les larmes aux yeux, enlaça sa dresseuse et hurla si fort que sa voix s'en brisa.


	15. La petite particularité de Chinchou

**Chapitre 14**

 **La petite particularité de Chinchou**

Elza mit plusieurs heures à reprendre ses esprits, perdue dans un brouillard comateux. Elle sentit qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit, et comme elle avait un peu froid, elle devina que sa couverture devait être tombée. Elle bougea légèrement sa main, les yeux clos, afin de trouver de quoi se réchauffer, mais tandis qu'elle éraflait le lit du bout des doigts, une douleur aiguë lui traversa la main. Soudain, tous les souvenirs du laboratoire de la SCOD qui revinrent en mémoire.

Jirachi qui hurlait, torturé dans la machine sphériques aux éclairs bleutés ; des sbires de tous les côtés, cruels et sans pitié ; Alexandre et Candice venus à son secours puis dépassés, tazés et frappés ; Hélio transformée en Pyroli presque de force, qui avait lutté contre des dizaines d'ennemis toute seule ; et cet ongle, cet ongle qu'on lui avait arraché et qui la faisait maintenant souffrir d'une douleur localisée, lancinante comme une pendule d'horloger.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Zan allongé à ses côtés, endormi. Se redressant maladroitement, elle caressa doucement la tête de son ami avec sa main blessée, l'index enroulé d'un épais pansement réparateur. Le pokémon ouvrit les yeux et des perles salées vinrent se former au coin de ses yeux. Il enlaça sa dresseuse d'un gémissement rauque, et elle lui rendit son étreinte, le cœur battant.

Zan s'en voulait. Depuis son arrivée sur les lieux, la veille, il se morfondait. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il aurait du rester avec sa dresseuse, au lieu de paresser avec les pokémons de Matthew. Il l'aurait défendu, crocs et ongles, pour l'arracher des mains de ces brigands sans pitié. Il aurait fait du mal pour elle, il aurait tout brisé sur son passage. Le sentiment d'impuissance qui s'était infiltré dans ses veines depuis cet instant où il l'avait retrouvé, allongée au sol, la main blessée, coulait diffusément en lui comme un poison brûlant.

Elza ressentit les émotions de Zan d'un coup. Comme une vague. Surprise, elle approfondit son étreinte, les deux paumes collées contre les écailles rugueuses de son pokémon, et laissa les émotions de son starter, de son _ami_ , l'envahir. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de leurs deux cœurs, la colère qu'il ressentait, ainsi que sa peine.

Elle soupira au creux de son cou.

\- Zan… Ne sois pas triste. Je vais bien. Hélio était là. Ils ne m'ont rien fait, tu vois, je suis entière… murmura-t-elle dans le silence lourd de la chambre.

Zan la regarda dans les yeux, et il vit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. En réalité, il le ressentit. Interloqué, il se laissa envahir par les vagues d'amour qu'elle lui envoyait, et se sentit un petit peu soulagé.

Le crocodile se défit de son étreinte et laissa sa place à Chinchou et Dizzy qui tremblaient d'inquiétude derrière lui.

\- Mes chéris… ! sourit Elza. Vous êtes là !

Elle caressa le crâne de Chinchou et embrassa le museau de Dizzy qui se cramponna à elle d'une façon désespérée, agité de soubresauts d'une rare violence.

\- Dizzy, je vais bien ! répéta-t-elle. Où est Hélio ?

Zan tapota son bras avec bienveillance. Il fit comprendre à Elza que l'Infirmière Joëlle s'en occupait.

\- Je veux la voir, dit Elza.

Elle se leva doucement, vérifia qu'elle était tout à fait entière, et s'avança vers le miroir de la petite chambre du Centre Pokémon d'Oliville, dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elza soupira en se regardant. Elle avait un bleu près de la mâchoire, des égratignures sur le nez et les bras et l'index bandé dans une grosse poupée de gaze blanc. Pourtant, étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas aussi malade que la première fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à ces brigands.

La dernière fois, Elza avait été choquée de leur comportement, ainsi que de celui de Dizzy, mais bien que cette fois-ci eut été tout aussi cruelle, Elza se sentait malgré tout soulagée que Jirachi ait pu se sauver sous leur nez. Elle espérait que le petit pokémon allait bien, où qu'il soit, et qu'il ne se ferait plus jamais attraper.

Elza se força à sourire, puis s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Myxilia débarqua dans la chambre, l'air affolé.

\- ELZA ! s'écria la coordinatrice.

Myxilia regarda Elza des pieds à la tête, arrêtant son regard sur la poupée autour de son doigt et les hématomes de son visage.

\- Myxi ? s'étonna Elza, levant les yeux vers la nouvelle venue. Mais… Tu n'es pas à Sinnoh ?

\- Je suis venue dès que j'ai su, Elza ! Oh, là, là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Ah, Alexandre, _je vais te tuer_ ! vociféra l'adolescente en prenant la fillette dans les bras.

\- Je vais bien ! assura Elza. Je voulais voir Hélio.

\- Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! lui dit immédiatement Myxilia. L'infirmière Joëlle a été obligée de la garder en observation… Elle était un peu jeune pour évoluer, et elle s'est épuisée contre tous ces pokémons… Elle aurait pu…

Elza écarquilla les yeux, terrifiée, et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Mais elle va bien ! termina Myxilia.

La joie d'Elza à l'idée de revoir Myxilia s'effaça d'un bloc face au poids de cette révélation : elle avait commis une grave erreur en faisant évoluer Hélio, et son pauvre pokémon aurait pu mourir. _Mourir_.

\- Je veux la voir ! gémit-elle.

Myxilia la prit par la main, et l'emmena voir les couveuses de l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Hélio allait bien. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais se mit à rayonner des l'arrivée de sa dresseuse.

\- Hélio ! sanglota Elza en prenant sa protégée dans les bras. Je t'aime… Tu vas bien ? Je m'en veux tellement, je suis désolée, désolée…

La petite fille serra fort pyroli contre elle, caressant doucement sa fourrure douce, réchauffée par ses flammes tièdes. La jeune pokémon gémit en retour, jurant à sa dresseuse qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Myxilia, les épaulées voûtées, accolée à l'encadrement de la porte, soupira de soulagement. L'infirmière Joëlle prévint Elza qu'Hélio devrait passer encore une dizaine de nuits au Centre, mais qu'elle pouvait la prendre avec elle quelques minutes si elle voulait. Elle donna quelques recommandations à Elza, puis elle se retira, les laissant savourer de plaisantes retrouvailles.

Elza sortit de la salle de soins avec Hélio dans les bras, et Myxilia sur ses talons, quand des cris attirèrent son attention.

\- …D'UNE FILLETTE DE CET ÂGE LA ?! NON MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DES RISQUES QUE VOUS LUI AVAIT FAIT PRENDRE ?! N'AVEZ-VOUS AUCUN SENS DES RESPONSABILTÉS ?! ET SI ELLE S'ÉTAIT FAITE TUER ?!

Dans une petite pièce, loin de la foule du Centre, Elza vit Candice et Alexandre en proie avec un PokéMatos enragé. Derrière l'écran du téléphone, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux auburn s'égosillait sur les deux pauvres membres de Twilight. Alexandre avait un bandage autour du crâne, et les poignets de Candice étaient recouverts de gaze.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Elza d'une petite voix.

Alexandre et Candice se retournèrent, et l'homme aperçu Elza dans le champ de vision de l'appareil.

\- Elza Delouvre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis Peter, le chef de Twilight.

Elza resta interdite un instant.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

Elza trouva qu'il semblait réellement soucieux de sa santé, c'est pourquoi elle répondit en souriant :

\- Oui, je vais très bien, et Hélio aussi.

Elle montra à l'ancien Maître de la Ligue Kanto la petite pyroli dans ses bras, qui couina comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Son visage se détendit un peu.

\- Tant mieux, sourit-il en retour.

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers les deux adolescents, et il se fit dur comme l'acier.

\- Vous avez commis une grave erreur ! Envoyer une jeune fille de dix ans à peine dans les bras d'une organisation dont on ne sait pratiquement rien ! SCOD est peut être aussi perfide que n'importe quelle Team, il ne faut jamais sous estimer un ennemi !

\- Mais je vais bien ! coupa Elza.

\- La n'est pas la question ! siffla Peter, irrité. Tu ne fais pas partie de l'organisation, tu es bien trop jeune et trop inexpérimentée pour cela. Myxilia m'a dit que tu avais des aptitudes intéressantes au combat, mais il n'empêche que tu n'as même pas encore même terminé ton voyage initiatique ! Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre et à progresser avant de pouvoir effectuer des missions aussi importantes que celle-ci ! Alexandre et Candice t'ont envoyé dans un endroit qui n'est pas fait pour une jeune fillette comme toi, et tu devrais t'estimer heureuse de t'en sortir entière.

Peter se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index. Elza le trouva soudain bien moins sympathique. Il insinuait presque qu'elle était nulle ! Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, Elza devait bien reconnaître qu'à choisir, elle ne serait jamais, jamais allée là-bas si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait.

Candice avait la tête baissée, mais Elza pouvait voir qu'elle fulminait, car son corps se soulevait avec saccades, troublé par sa respiration furieuse. Alexandre, lui, contemplait Peter avec un air placide tout en jouant avec une PokéBall.

\- Je sais tout ce dont est capable une Team, lança le blond d'une voix glacée.

Son regard azuré croisa celui de Peter, et le Maître cilla et soupira, seul connaisseur avec Myxilia de la signification de cette phrase. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

\- Mais en même temps on était sur une mission d'espionnage sans nos pokémons ! J'ai prêté la moitié de ma team à l'organisation pour le problème climatique, alors c'est normal d'en chier !

\- Tu n'aurais pas du impliquer Elza ! fulmina Myxilia. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la stupidité de tes actes, Alex !

\- Hé, je suis là ! protesta Elza. Et je suis pas si nulle que ça !

\- Dis donc, Myxi, garde tes remarques pour toi ! siffla Candice au même moment. Nous, on se la coulait pas douce à Sinnoh, on bossait, je te ferais remarquer !

\- Oh ! s'empourpra Myxilia.

\- Si j'avais eu mes pokémons, coupa Alexandre, ça n'aurait pas dérapé comme ça !

Au moment où Elza allait hurler et où Myxilia s'apprêtait à crêper le chignon de Candice, Peter explosa :

\- SILENCE !

Tout le monde se tut, s'envoyant des regards lourds et menaçants.

\- Elza va terminer son voyage initiatique, reprit Peter. Elle ne doit plus, dès à présent, être impliquée dans quoi que ce soit concernant Twiligth. Est-ce compris ?

\- Oui, souffla Myxilia à la place d'Elza. J'y veillerais.

Peter la sonda un instant, indéchiffrable, puis il dit simplement :

\- J'y compte bien. Je te fais confiance, Myxilia.

Et la communication cessa. Des lors, Candice laissa exploser toute sa colère.

\- Alors celui-là, quel con ! Et toi ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Myxilia. Ne fais pas semblant de jouer la fille parfaite !

\- Je te demande pardon ?! s'insurgea Myxilia. Vous avez merdé, c'est tout !

Elza regarda Candice se précipiter vers Myxilia, mais Alexandre s'interposa.

\- C'est bon, arrêtez. Ça ne sert plus à rien de s'énerver, maintenant.

Candice et Myxilia se fusillèrent du regard, puis Candice fit volte-face et s'en alla, suivie de près par Alexandre. Myxilia respirait bruyamment, les cheveux hirsutes. Elle suivit les deux adolescents du regard, puis regarda Elza avec sérieux.

\- Elza je…

Elle soupira.

\- Je voudrais que tu comprennes que tu as vraiment eu chaud, et que c'est dangereux. Il ne faut pas recommencer.

Elza acquiesça lentement, le regard posé sur le bandage de son doigt.

\- Oui, je sais. Je pensais que je pourrais aider les pokémons, et prouver à l'organisation que j'avais ma place parmi vous.

Myxilia la regarda longuement, et eut un faible sourire.

\- Un jour, tu nous rejoindras sûrement. Mais Peter a raison, concentre-toi sur ton Voyage Initiatique, perfectionne tes techniques de combat, mûrit un peu et après, nous en reparlerons.

Il y eut un silence, puis Myxilia reprit d'un ton plus énergique :

\- Bon allez, je file ! Je dois retourner à Sinnoh au plus vite. Appelle-moi de temps en temps !

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, dit l'adolescente. Car contrairement à ce que pense Candice, je ne glande pas là-bas. Les salopards qui se font passer pour des Coordinateurs et volent les pokémons de concours sévissent toujours, et Niels et moi avons beaucoup de travail.

\- D'accord. Au revoir, Myxi !

L'adolescente contourna Elza et sortit par le même chemin que Candice et Alexandre un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'Elza caressait la tête d'Hélio en soupirant, Matthew débarqua dans la pièce et s'écria :

\- Elza, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout, j'étais si inquiet !

Et il l'enlaça. Elza lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Oh, Matt', ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, assura-t-elle pour la millième fois de la journée.

Il avait l'air pâle et inquiet, ses yeux sautant d'un pansement à l'autre en se voilant de seconde en seconde.

\- La dernière fois, tu as pété un plomb, tu es partie seule en forêt en plein orage, et tu as failli abandonner Dizzy. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie, souffla Matthew d'une voix douce.

Elza lui sourit vraiment.

\- Je me sens bien, je ne suis pas malade, ni perdue. Bien sûr, si c'était à refaire, je n'y retournerais pas, mais je me dis que c'est un peu grâce à moi que Jirachi a échappé à ces monstres !

\- Jirachi ? demanda Matthew, perplexe.

Elza haussa les sourcils et Matthew soupira :

\- On ne m'a rien raconté ! Quand je suis arrivé avec la police, il n'y avait que vous et vos pokémons et Alex a refusé de me dire ce que vous avez fait !

Elza eut un faible sourire, et se replongea dans ses souvenirs désagréables pour raconter en détails sa mésaventure.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les deux enfants restaient au Centre Pokémon afin de surveiller l'état d'Hélio. La petite pyroli allait vraiment mieux, et l'infirmière avait assuré à Elza qu'elle pouvait reprendre les matchs et les entraînements dans la limite du raisonnable. Elza, soulagée et heureuse, avait alors passé la matinée à courir avec sa protégée, et à l'entraîner à l'aide de ses autres pokémons.

\- Très bien, annonça Matthew un matin. L'arène d'Oliville est au nord de la ville, mais on dit que sa championne est souvent au phare. Du coup, on peut passer par le phare pour visiter et demander à la championne – si elle est là-bas – un match pour notre prochain badge. T'es d'accord ? Après, il faudra qu'on se paye des places dans le Ferry qui nous descendra à Irisia ! Mais d'ici là, la journée touchera à sa fin, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ca me va ! En route pour le phare ! lança gaiement Elza. J'ai hâte d'affronter la championne !

\- Moi aussi, dit Matthew. Elle s'appelle Jasmine et se bat avec des pokémons de type acier. Il est donc préférable d'utiliser des pokémons de type feu pour la vaincre. Avec Goupix à mes côtés, je suis sûr de gagner !

\- Et moi, avec Hélio, je ferais trois à zéro ! Elle n'a aucune chance !

\- Par contre, après, il va falloir se dépêcher. On a traîné longtemps ici, et on est déjà mi-novembre. La compétition approche à grands pas, et j'espère qu'on n'y sera pas en retard.

Elza blêmit.

\- _Quoi_ ?! C'est impossible, je dois devenir Maîtresse cette année ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Si on ne traîne pas, ça ira.

Le temps semblait être de nouveau de saison ce mois-ci. Le froid était déjà mordant, la pluie tombait régulièrement et aucune canicule incongrue n'avait dérangé ce fragile équilibre. Visiblement, les équipes Twilight avaient réussi à régler le problème des pokémons Légendaires. Équipés de leurs pulls et de pantalons chauds, Elza et Matthew descendirent au sud de la ville à la rencontre du très célèbre phare d'Oliville.

Les embruns de la mer chatouillèrent leurs narines d'une douce odeur salée. Le vent soufflait plus fort ici, et, régulièrement, un rayon de lumière brillante s'évadait depuis de l'immense tour ronde, frôlait l'horizon de l'océan puis se fondait dans les contours des immeubles de la ville.

Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, mais la fraîcheur et le gris du ciel assombrissaient déjà le jour qui ne cessait de décroître avec la tombée du soleil. Au-dessus d'eux, un troupeau de bekipan profitaient du courant ascendant pour planer au dessus de la mer, observant d'un œil curieux des corayons qui s'ébrouaient avec leur dresseuse en combinaison de plongée.

Immédiatement, Elza eut envie d'aller la rejoindre pour profiter d'un moment de détente aquatique avec ses pokémons, mais Matthew la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'immense tour qui faisait toute la réputation de la ville.

L'intérieur était entièrement fait de pierres grises, éclairés brillamment par de petites lampes blanches. Il y avait une grande foule au rez-de-chaussée et à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas qu'une hôtesse les aborda avec un petit sourire.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Phare d'Oliville ! Le premier étage est réservé aux visites simples, mais les étages supérieurs ont été conçus pour les matchs pokémon. Aussi, de nombreux dresseurs attendent des adversaires et il est possible que certains vous proposent des combats. Passez une bonne journée !

L'hôtesse se retourna pour accueillir un autre groupe de touristes.

\- Des _matchs_ ! Génial ! s'exclama Elza, enthousiaste. Allons-y !

Elza et Matthew ne s'attardèrent pas sur le rez-de-chaussée, et grimpèrent immédiatement dans les étages supérieurs. Aussitôt, un gamin à peine plus âgé qu'eux aborda Matthew.

\- Hey, salut toi ! Ca te dirait un match ? Mon rattatac est au top !

Matthew suivit le garçon en se frottant les mains. Elza, laissée derrière sans plus de cérémonie, se retrouva un peu vexée et décida de continuer à monter sans lui.

Au deuxième étage, Elza trouva déjà deux groupes de combattants en plein affront. Elle les observa un moment, jugeant malgré sa maigre expérience du combat que ce papillusion était faible, et que sa dresseuse ne savait pas lui ordonner les bons gestes au bon moment ; mais que ce joliflor avait des fleurs aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir et que son maître savait frapper l'adversaire là où ça faisait mal.

Elza monta encore une volée de marches et arriva à l'étage suivant. Là, elle se fit bousculer par une fillette qui descendait rapidement les marches en portant son pokémon K-O dans les bras. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard froid d'un garçon qui semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Des yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux marron, un peu rebelle, qui la fixait d'un air sombre.

Le garçon leva sa Pokéball et demanda d'une voix glacée :

\- Un match ?

Elza hésita. Ce garçon avait l'air perturbé, effrayant. Pourtant il était calme, et n'avançait même pas vers elle. Son attitude, si elle n'était pas menaçante, était cependant très froide, et Elza hésita une minute avant de s'avancer vers lui en acceptant.

\- Un contre un, murmura le garçon d'une voix placide. Drackhaus, je te choisis.

Elza retint sa respiration. Drackhaus. Ce pokémon ne lui disait rien du tout ! Il ressemblait à un gros cocon rond et blanc, affublé de quatre pattes et de deux petits yeux jaunes perçants. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce garçon la regardait avec tellement d'arrogance ! Elle hésitait à sortir son pokémon de peur qu'il ne se moque d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? dit-il. Magne-toi, la crevette, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Elza resta bouche bée. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida d'attaquer avec Chinchou, qui manquait d'entraînement.

\- En avant, mon Chou ! lança-t-elle.

Puis, sans attendre :

\- Attaque bulles d'o !

\- Esquive, tempêtesable, répliqua calmement son assaillant.

Un nuage de poussière envahit la salle. Elza se protégea les yeux de son bras, tandis que son adversaire mettait sur son nez des lunettes de soleil opaques. Les bulles d'eau de Chinchou éclatèrent au contact du sable sec, inefficaces.

\- Drackhaus, attaque séisme, et tu le mets K-O maintenant, ordonna le garçon.

\- Quoi ?! hoqueta Elza. Chinchou, attaque pistolet à eau !

Mais le pokémon adverse fit trembler le sol du phare et des pierres commencèrent à inonder le terrain. Chinchou se retrouva coincé entre deux énormes rochers, et tandis qu'Elza hurlait pour qu'il se sauve, Drackhaus se rua sur le pauvre pokémon poisson et l'assomma d'une attaque coup de boule dévastatrice.

\- Le match est terminé, dit le garçon tandis qu'il rappelait son pokémon et que le sable retombait en volutes sur le sol. Les dresseurs de Johto sont encore plus nuls que je ne le pensais ! Y-a-t-il un seul adversaire à ma taille dans ce phare ?

Il partit en jouant avec sa Pokéball, le rire moqueur.

Elza serra les poings de rage. Les larmes menacèrent de faire surface mais elle ravala sa honte et récupéra Chinchou dans ses bras.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle. Ce garçon est méchant. Je le déteste.

Matthew la retrouva à l'avant-dernier étage, essoufflé.

\- Dis donc ! Tu as couru pour monter ou quoi ?! questionna t-il, les mains sur les genoux, courbé en avant.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas rencontré de dresseur, mentit-elle. Alors je suis vite arrivée en haut. Viens, on est presque arrivés.

Ils montèrent la dernière volée de marches et arrivèrent au sommet du Phare. C'était une pièce circulaire entièrement vitrée, où des gens se pressaient derrière des jumelles géantes afin d'apercevoir la mer ou le continent.

Elza s'approcha de l'un deux et regarda à travers les oculaires.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vois une île !

\- Oui, c'est Irisia, répondit Matthew en souriant. Quand nous aurons battu Jasmine, c'est là que nous irons.

\- Ca a l'air joli… murmura la brune en observant la montagne qui se découpait de l'océan.

Alors qu'Elza observait avec attention les alentours du port d'Oliville (« Oh ! Un groupe de tentacool, regarde ! » ) Matthew fit le tour de la pièce et pour voir si la championne était là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un groupe de jeunes lui dit alors qu'elle était à l'arène en ce moment, et qu'elle y serait toute la journée. Il les remercia et retourna annoncer la nouvelle à Elza.

\- Ah, bon, répondit-elle. Et bien, allons à l'arène alors.

Ils remontèrent au nord de la ville et entrèrent dans l'arène. La, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années les accueillit.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je m'appelle Jasmine. Vous venez pour des badges ? Allons-y.

\- _Jasmine gagne le match ! Matthew de Doublonville est déclaré perdant !_

La réplique de l'arbitre raisonna dans les oreilles des deux enfants tandis que Steelix, dressé dans toute sa hauteur, regardait le petit corps de Goupix gisant entre les roches métalliques de sa queue. Le cœur de Matthew battait la chamade. Son monde s'écroulait. Après avoir obtenu sans faille ses quatre premiers badges, il n'avait jamais songé à la défaite. Elza, la mine sombre, posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Nous reviendrons, déclara-t-elle.

Elza aussi avait perdu. Écrasée, broyée, humiliée pour la deuxième fois de la journée par un Steelix bien trop puissant pour ses pauvres pokémons. Les deux enfants sortirent de l'arène avec le cœur lourd et marchèrent d'un pas las vers le Centre Pokémon.

\- Bonjour, Infirmière Joëlle, saluèrent-ils. Nous venons faire soigner nos pokémons.

\- Ah. Vous revenez de l'arène, hein ? Oui, je reconnais bien les dégâts de Steelix. Ne vous en faites pas je vais les remettre sur pieds très vite !

Puis, voyant la mine triste des deux enfants, l'infirmière ajouta :

\- Jasmine est vraiment forte, beaucoup de dresseurs échouent à Oliville. Vous devriez faire comme beaucoup de jeunes dresseurs et descendre par de ferry à Irisia. Vous reviendrez à Oliville en remontant vers le nord.

Matthew et Elza considérèrent son idée. Il est vrai qu'après avoir subi une telle défaite, avec tant de facilité pour Jasmine, ils manquaient d'entraînement. Ils décidèrent donc de suivre le conseil de l'infirmière et de réserver un billet pour le ferry qui reliait Oliville à Irisia.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient au sud de la ville, ils croisèrent deux scientifiques qui tournaient autour d'un corayon à l'air perdu.

\- Combien mesurent ses pointes dorsales ?

\- Dix-sept centimètres ! C'est un beau spécimen. Taux de poison… Soixante-sept pourcent, répondit le second en brandissant des appareils de mesure sophistiqués.

Elza et Matthew s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder, intrigués. Il restait plus d'une heure avant le départ du bateau.

\- Sa couleur est rose-vingt-et-un. Légèrement brillant. Les écailles sont lisses et brillantes, il est en parfaite santé ! déclara le plus vieux.

Le jeune scientifique, qui semblait être son apprenti, accrocha une balise à Corayon et le remit dans l'eau.

\- Voilà, petit ! Roule ma poule et montre-nous le chemin de votre migration !

Il lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir tandis que le premier scientifique abordait Elza et Matthew.

\- Bonjour les jeunes ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Les études scientifiques vous intéressent ?

\- Bonjour, messieurs, répondirent-ils.

\- J'étais intriguée, dit simplement Elza. Vous étudiez les pokémons ?

\- Pas seulement, dit le jeune scientifique. On étudie surtout les aspects chimiques et physiques de leurs constitution, et c'est plutôt fascinant, je dois dire !

\- Ah, ça… renchérit l'adulte, les yeux dans la vague, le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'appelle Jumber, et voici mon apprenti Alton. Nous sommes des scientifiques spécialisés en chimie ! Enchanté.

Tout le monde se serra la main. Jumber était grand et brun, il avait l'air heureux et la chimie pétillait jusqu'au fond de ses yeux. Alton était plutôt gringalet à côté de lui, et ses yeux bleu clairs lui donnaient un air espiègle.

\- Ooh ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Montrez-moi vos pokémons, les jeunes ! ordonna Jumber.

Elza donna la Ball de Zan à l'homme qui l'ouvrit sans hésiter.

\- Un Crocodil ! s'exclama l'homme, ravi. Quel beau mâle !

Alton se plaça devant Zan et lui posa un espèce de capteur sur le crâne.

\- Ton pokémon est au niveau vingt huit ! Il est très en forme, et sa meilleure statistique est l'attaque.

Zan claqua des dents, satisfait de sa prestation, puis Alton étudia à Dizzy.

\- Niveau vingt sept ! Il est… _par Arceus_ ! Quelle vitesse ! balbutia le blond.

Dizzy ricana, fier de lui, tandis qu'Elza riait discrètement.

\- Il faut que je voie ça ! Pourrait-il faire un sprint ?! s'enflamma Alton.

Elza acquiesça et Dizzy s'élança à grande vitesse. Les deux scientifiques étaient bouche bée.

\- Quelle vitesse…

\- Incroyable.

\- C'est la première fois que…

\- Tu permets ? demanda Jumber. Mais sans attendre, il se saisit de la fouine et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures en marmonnant. Un jour, j'ai aussi vu un pokémon qui était aussi rapide, c'était un cornèbre. Il était jeune pourtant et…

Alton soupira et continua d'étudier les pokémons d'Elza.

\- Ne l'écoutez pas, il passe son temps à raconter des anecdotes de sa vie ! Il ne s'arrête jamais ! Bon, voyons ce pyroli. Niveau vingt deux, il est en excellente santé – _elle_ pardon, oh, une pisseuse ! – même si à votre niveau de parcours, elle manque d'entraînement. Sa meilleure statistique est l'attaque également. Et en dernier, un loupio ! Qu'il est chouuu !

Sans prévenir, alors que Jumber radotait moult anecdotes d'enfance à Matthew qui l'écoutait poliment, Alton brancha deux pinces aux extrémités électriques du pokémon poisson.

\- Ah, voila qui est intéressant, il a de l'énergie, le petit ! Et le niveau… Oh ! Oh. C'est étrange, vraiment étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda Jumber.

Alton lui tendit l'appareil.

\- Oh ! Mais, ça n'est pas bien grave, ça arrive des fois… ajouta-t-il en se grattant le menton.

\- Que se passe t-il ?! s'alarma Elza. Il va bien ?!

-Ah, oui ne t'en fais pas, ton pokémon est en pleine santé, dit Alton. Mais il y a un problème avec son niveau, regarde par toi-même.

Elza regarda l'appareil et vit un chiffre indiqué. Trente quatre. Était-ce son niveau ? Dans ce cas il était fort, bien plus entraîné que les autres !

\- Trente quatre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. C'est son niveau.

\- Mais c'est génial ! cria-t-elle en prenant son bébé dans les bras.

Matthew sembla voir lui aussi le problème car il fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-il sous Pierre Stase ? demanda Jumber.

\- Non, non. J'espère qu'il évoluera vite, d'ailleurs !

\- Et bien. Il aurait du évoluer en fait, c'est ça le problème. Cela fait cinq niveaux que ton Loupio devrait être un Lanturn, expliqua-il.

\- Oh, répondit-elle simplement. Mais, c'est pas grave, hein ? Vous venez de dire que ça arrive, parfois !

\- Oui, certains pokémons attendent le bon moment pour évoluer, bien sûr. Cela ne devrait pas tarder ! rit Jumber.

\- Mais il faut que tu saches que c'est très rare quand même, et qu'il ne faut pas que ça tarde trop, Elza, dit Matthew. Un pokémon a besoin d'évoluer pour se sentir bien et apprendre.

\- Chinchou va très bien ! On va s'entraîner et il va bientôt évoluer, hein Chin' ? répliqua Elza, un peu vexée.

\- On ne dit pas ça pour t'embêter, fillette. C'est juste important. Un jour, ma fille a eu une copine qui avait un pokémon dans le même cas que toi. C'était ma grande fille, celle de trente ans maintenant – j'ai neuf enfants, vous savez ? – et sa copine a attendu deux ans avant que son pokémon n'évolue, à son grand dam parce que…

Et le scientifique repartit dans une vieille anecdote.

\- Si tu veux, dit Alton après un moment, je peux faire une prise de sang à ton loupio, je l'analyserais au labo et je t'enverrais un courrier pour te donner les résultats ?

Elza pensa immédiatement à refuser. Son Chinchou était en parfaite santé, il grésillait de joie de vivre ! Mais après un instant de réflexion… Et s'il était malade ? S'il souffrait ?

Elza regarda Chinchou et s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour en parler avec lui :

\- Voudrais-tu que nous fassions une prise de sang pour savoir pourquoi tu n'évolues pas ?

Chinchou hésita. Il savait qu'il avait un bon niveau : il s'entraînait deux fois plus que les autres pour combler ses faiblesses en vitesse et en puissance, jaloux des capacités de Zan et de la vitesse de Dizzy. Il sentait qu'il était prêt à évoluer, et qu'il en avait très envie pour faire plaisir à sa dresseuse, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Alors si ces deux hommes pouvaient trouver une solution à son problème, il ne fallait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Il acquiesça et Elza se releva pour donner son accord à Alton.

Les enfants restèrent un peu avec les deux hommes. Matthew fit également examiner ses pokémons, et tout allait bien. Finalement, ils se dirent au revoir sur le pont qui menait au ferry, et les jeunes montrèrent leur ticket au vigil qui gardait l'entrée du bateau.

Le pont en bois grinçait un peu sous leurs pieds, l'air sentait l'iode et le monde marin. Ça et là, des touristes profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil avant l'hiver, assis sur des chaises longues se promenant autour de la piscine aménagée sur le pont extérieur. Un marin les conduisit à leur cabine où ils s'installèrent pour la nuit.

Le voyage allait durer plusieurs heures. Ils débarqueraient donc le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, à Irisia, la célèbre île de Johto.

Lorsqu'Elza se réveilla, elle observa d'abord la mer par derrière le hublot de sa chambre. La nuit était noire d'encre, on n'y voyait rien au dehors. Sentant qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle sortit discrètement, laissant Matthew dormir. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs et Elza se renfrogna en se disant que si elle restée éveillée maintenant, elle serait toute décalée par rapport aux heures du jour. Elle retourna se coucher et se força à se rendormir.

La houle et les mouvements de balancier du bateau la réveillèrent une deuxième fois. Il était à peine sept heures du matin, et la nuit inondait encore le pont du ferry. Mais elle n'avait plus sommeil. Heureuse de ne pas avoir la nausée, elle descendit à la cafétéria où elle but un café tranquillement. Il n'y avait là que quelques marins qui s'affairaient à nettoyer les lieux, et un couple de sexagénaires incapables de dormir à cette heure.

Elza sortit sur le pont. La piscine clapotait doucement.

L'air était frais, il faisait à peine quelques degrés, et le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux. Elza décida qu'elle les couperait plus courts une fois à Irisia. Accoudée au bastingage, elle laissa sortir Zan, Chinchou, Dizzy et Hélio de leurs PokéBalls, pour qu'ils puissent apprécier avec elle le noir de l'océan se fondre avec le bleu brillant d'étoiles du ciel. Hélio s'installa entre les jambes de sa dresseuse et s'allongea, les yeux perdus dans la mer.

Songeait-elle aux moments qu'elle aurait pu passer dans l'eau si elle avait évolué en aquali ?

Dizzy s'installa sur la tête d'Elza et, roulé en boule, humait les relents amers du sel en écoutant le bruit des vagues sous la coque du ferry. Tout était si lent, si calme. Dans son cœur, pourtant, il sentait les pulsations rapides de ses tremblements impatients.

Chinchou se pencha en avant des balustrades et eut envie de plonger, de visiter les abîmes de l'océan, se sentir les algues chatouiller son ventre, de rencontrer ses semblables. Soudain, une ombre noire glissa sous le ferry. Il la vit nettement, des contours d'oiseau et deux yeux luisants !

Chinchou se recula pour prévenir sa dresseuse, mais déjà la créature avait disparu sous le navire et se trouvait probablement loin. Il laissa son cœur se calmer et se remit à fixer l'eau mouvante d'un œil inquiet, l'esprit plein d'interrogations.

Zan était à côté d'Elza. Ils faisaient presque la même taille maintenant. Il était si heureux avec elle.

Il fixait calmement la mer quand, au loin, le ciel commença à se teinter de rose et d'orange.

Il fit signe à Elza. La dresseuse et tous ses pokémons se tournèrent vers l'est. Le soleil se levait, perçant l'horizon de ses rayons rougeoyants, déchirant le ciel et l'eau avec une beauté infinie.

Les volutes dorées du ciel se reflétaient dans l'eau, et peu à peu, l'astre solaire s'échappa de la ligne d'horizon, baignant le ferry d'une aurore chatoyante, se dorant au fur et à mesure de sa montée dans le ciel.

Peu à peu, les étoiles et la lune disparurent, et Elza plissa des yeux pour observer encore un instant le soleil qui se détachait complètement de l'océan. Autour d'elle, tout était calme. Le chuchotement de la mer les berçait, et le bien-être l'envahit.


	16. Piégée sous la glace

**Chapitre 15**

 **Piégée sous la glace**

Le ferry crachait sa fumée dense par les cheminées rondes. Un grondement puissant s'éleva du bateau au large des côtes d'Irisia, et tous les passagers se pressèrent sur le pont, désireux d'observer les montagnes et les habitations grandir au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Elza, une main sur son béret jaune qui menaçait de s'envoler, était parmi les dizaines d'enfants à s'être hissés sur les barreaux du bastingage pour gagner en hauteur. Penchée en avant, elle souriait, et l'air marin et le froid de l'hiver glacèrent ses poumons.

Le bateau s'amarra dans le port et les passagers descendirent rapidement pour visiter cette nouvelle ville, célèbre pour ses médicaments miraculeux.

Elza et Matthew prirent directement le chemin du Centre Pokémon afin de réserver leurs chambres pour la nuit. Après cela, Elza dit à Matthew qu'elle partait s'entraîner dans la montagne en vue du match contre le Champion de l'arène d'Irisia. Matthew décida alors de visiter les alentours.

Accompagné de sa fidèle Macronium, il traversa tranquillement les rues à l'air iodé de la petite ville portuaire. Après avoir flâné devant les vitrines des magasins pokémons pendant quelques heures, il tomba nez à nez avec un immense restaurant dont les effluves lui firent tourner la tête. Après un regard appuyé et un large sourire vers Macronium, ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut de celui-ci et dévorèrent presque l'intégralité de ce que proposait l'enseigne. La serveuse, une jeune fille au teint mat, apportait avec ravissement les plats aux clients.

Matthew dévora chaque assiette avec l'appétit d'un ronflex, mais un regard innocent vers la fenêtre le ramena à la réalité : Dehors, de la neige avait commencé à envahir le port, et le soleil disparaissait à vue d'œil. Soudain inquiet, il envoya rapidement un message à Elza pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

Une seconde après, elle lui répondit que tout allait bien, qu'elle se trouvait en montagne, mais qu'elle avait déjà commencé à faire demi-tour quand elle avait vu la neige. Il se détendit un peu. Elza ne devait pas être loin du Centre Pokémon. Le vent se leva et de la neige se mit à tourbillonner en rafale.

Matthew allait passer au dessert, un peu inquiet, quand une voix résonna dans les micros grésillant de la ville :

\- Messieurs, Dames, ici Henri, votre météorologue ! Nos aiguilles s'affolent, nos radars s'excitent ! Alerte rouge ! C'est incompréhensible, une tempête proche de l'ouragan est en marche vers Irisia, porté par un vent sud-ouest d'une rare violence ! Nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'expliquer ce phénomène mais des consignes de sécurité s'imposent : Ne sortez pas de chez vous ! Et si vous êtes à l'extérieur, rentrez immédiatement dans l'endroit le plus proche ! Je répète, ici Henri, votre météorologue ! Alerte rouge ! La tempête de neige va être très violente, veuillez rester en sécurité à l'intérieur et ne sortir sous aucun prétexte !

Matthew bondit de sa chaise. Il courut vers la sortie mais la serveuse l'en empêcha.

\- Monsieur, c'est l'alerte rouge. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, c'est très dangereux.

\- Mais… mon amie est dehors ! Je dois aller l'aider ! paniqua Matthew.

La serveuse le regarda gravement.

\- Où est votre amie ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en montagne ! Je l'ai eue par PokéMatos il y a une minute et elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait, mais…

\- Appelez-là vite, je vais prévenir les agents Jenny ! dit précipitamment la serveuse. C'est très sérieux. Une tempête de neige en montagne peut être fatale, et avec les dérangements climatiques actuels, elle peut se révéler dévastatrice.

Elle partit appeler la police. Matthew tremblait lorsqu'il composa le numéro d'Elza à la hâte.

\- Décroche, décroche… murmurait-il entre les dents.

Dehors, la neige tourbillonnait en ouragans violents, soulevant avec rage de hautes vagues qui heurtaient le port dans un fracas ahurissant. Les pokémons se réfugiaient entre les rochers ou entraient dans les maisons des habitants qui les réchauffaient avec de lourdes couvertures.

Le Pokématos de Matthew sonna dans le vide. Le garçon sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Elza gravissait gaiement les rochers de la montagne, tous ses amis pokémons sur ses talons. L'air était frais mais le ciel dégagé l'avait encouragé à s'enfoncer loin dans les sentiers sinueux, ignorant qu'en montagne une tempête de neige se déclarait très vite.

\- Allez Chinchou ! Toi aussi il faut t'entraîner pour évoluer rapidement ! Et montrer à tous ceux qui pensent le contraire que tu es un pokémon tout à fait normal, ajouta-t-elle.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Elza concentra toute son attention vers Chinchou, faisant attaquer ses autres pokémons contre lui pour l'entraîner. Il montrait beaucoup d'habileté dans ses attaques, même si ses esquivent restaient pataudes. Le ciel se voilà rapidement sans qu'Elza n'en prenne gare, les nuages opaques se glissant au dessus d'elle sournoisement.

Elza cessa finalement son entraînement, jugeant que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid lui chatouiller le nez.

\- Oh ! Un flocon de neige ! rit-elle. Zan, mon chéri, c'est ton jour de chance ! As-tu déjà vu de la neige ?

Le Crocodil fit un signe négatif du museau et Elza lui sourit à pleine dents :

\- C'est comme dans un frigo GEANT ! lui dit-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui confie un secret très précieux.

Les yeux de Zan se transformèrent en étoiles et il s'autorisa quelques pas de danse, la langue sortie pour capter les petits grains d'eau glacée qui tombaient de plus en plus vite.

Ne sentant pas le danger, Elza continua sa route, profitant du paysage qui mêlait à sa droite les monts enneigés et à sa gauche la mer qui s'étendait dans un bleu infini.

A côté d'elle, Zan faisait avec Dizzy le concours de celui qui attraperait le plus de flocons avant que ceux-ci n'atteignent le sol. Hélio se contentait d'observer, intriguée, les empreintes de ses pattes qui se formaient dans la couche de neige au sol qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil.

Le vent se leva et se fit plus violent. Les antennes de Chinchou s'agitaient, portées par les courants d'air, et Elza choisit de le rappeler.

La luminosité baissa rapidement et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Regardant avec appréhension les nuages noirs voiler le ciel et la neige redoubler de puissance, elle rappela également Hélio et Dizzy.

Elle resta seule avec Zan qui la l'agrippa fermement par les griffes quand une bourrasque menaça de la faire trébucher. Elza avait un peu mal, mais l'angoisse légère qui la submergea à l'idée de se faire piéger dans une tempête lui fit oublier ce désagrément.

\- Il faut rentrer tout de suite. Faisons demi-tour ! dit-elle avec force pour que Zan puisse l'entendre par-dessus le bruit du vent.

À peine eut elle fait une centaine de mètres qu'un message fit sonner son PokéMatos. Matthew s'inquiétait pour elle.

« _Je vais bien, je suis déjà sur le chemin du retour, ne t'en fais pas_. » répondit-elle par message.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à courir. Zan sur ses talons, elle emprunta à contresens la route sinueuse qu'elle sur laquelle elle avait vagabondé gaiement quelques instants auparavant.

Mais la tempête se déchaîna. Le vent, perfide, s'engouffra dans son pull et la fit grelotter. Penchée la tête en avant, un bras devant elle pour se protéger des flocons de neige qui l'assaillaient de toute part, Elza avait du mal à avancer.

Serpentant au gré des sentiers montagneux, Elza sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu son chemin. Elle réprima des larmes de terreur et s'agenouilla, dos au vent, pour appeler de l'aide.

Mais le Pokématos n'avait plus de signal réseau. Elle était seule, et Zan gémit de détresse.

Elle regarda son pokémon dans les yeux. À sa gauche se trouvait la mer, mais elle ne pouvait pas redescendre vers le port, vers la ville ; des kilomètres de pentes escarpées la séparaient de toute civilisation, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de faire de l'escalade par ce temps.

Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver un abri en attendant que ça passe.

Elza se releva, déjà engourdie par la température glaciale, et se mit à tituber au hasard à la recherche d'une alcôve dans la paroi montagneuse. Zan la suivait. Il la poussait doucement, soucieux.

Le PokéMatos de Matthew sonna et il décrocha si vite qu'il faillit le faire tomber. Mais ce n'était pas Elza. C'était Myxilia.

\- Matthew ? Tu vas bien ? Oh la la, j'ai essayé d'appeler Elza mais je n'arrive pas à l'avoir ! J'ai eu un appel urgent de Peter : toutes les équipes doivent se rendre au plus vite à Kanto, les pokémons Légendaires qu'on croyait calmés se sont rebellés et sont en train de devenir fous ! Les conditions climatiques de tous les continents sont menacées !

Matthew tenta de cacher au mieux son malaise.

\- Ah bon, ce sont les pokémons qui refont ça ?!

Il regarda Myxilia en haussant les sourcils : elle était en débardeur et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il semblait faire au moins quarante degrés où elle se trouvait.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, elle demanda :

\- Vous aussi vous êtes en canicule ? Il fait une chaleur d'enfer ici…

Matthew eut un soupir bref et avoua :

\- Non, bien au contraire. Ici, c'est la tempête de neige, je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie…

Il regarda par la fenêtre d'où on ne percevait plus rien d'autre qu'un écran blanc, tourbillonnant comme une tornade.

\- Je suis très inquiet, Elza était partie s'entraîner dans la montagne juste avant la tempête, j'ai réussi à l'appeler tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit qu'elle rentrait, mais depuis son PokéMatos est sur répondeur…

Myxilia grimaça.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je suis dans un restaurant, on ne peut plus sortir à cause de l'alerte rouge ; je ne crains rien ici.

Elle acquiesça.

\- D'accord. Je dois te laisser, on a besoin de moi là-bas. Préviens-moi dès que tu as de ses nouvelles !

Le froid ne dérangeait pas Zan. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, il aurait profité du spectacle, de la fraîcheur et de la situation pour s'amuser et s'entraîner, ou bien même pour faire une sieste dans un tas de neige blanche. Mais sa dresseuse n'allait pas bien du tout, et il n'arrivait même pas à apprécier le spectacle des flocons tourbillonnants et dessinant dans le ciel des arabesques qui lui apparaissaient alors comme des présages de mort.

Soudain, une bourrasque plus violente que les autres, d'une température glaciale, fit tomber Elza sur le côté. Elle se cogna légèrement à un rocher, mais l'engourdissement qui la freinait depuis un moment déjà l'empêcha de se relever.

A moitié consciente, les doigts bleus et les pieds mortifiés dans ses baskets mouillées, elle sentit à peine que Zan la soulevait pour la mettre sur son dos. Il était un peu plus petit qu'elle, mais il possédait davantage de force, et il n'eut aucun mal à avancer dans la neige cruelle et les tourbillons d'eau glacée.

Regardant autour de lui, il ne reconnut pas le chemin par lequel il aurait pu passer à l'aller, aussi, il décida de cesser leur progression. Il déposa Elza au sol, choisit un endroit à flanc de montagne qui lui semblait solide et commença à creuser. Les premières couches de neige, déjà épaisses, tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mat. Puis, il dut tailler le roc à la force de ses ongles engourdis. Mais les Crocrodils étaient des pokémons puissants, et Zan surtout, ne renonçait jamais. Particulièrement si sa jeune dresseuse était en danger…

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts intenses, Zan avait réussi à creuser une petite grotte, peu profonde et très basse de plafond. Il se précipita pour retrouver la petite fille qui avait perdu connaissance et la ramener à l'abri. Mais à peine se fut-il installé que les bourrasques de neige envahirent son précaire habitat. Il se leva d'un bond et vint se placer dos contre l'entrée, encaissant sans broncher le déferlement de froid sur les épines écailleuses de son dos.

Terriblement inquiet, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le plafond craquer au dessus de lui. Tout allait s'effondrer ! Rageur, il restait prostré à l'entrée de la grotte pour éviter au maximum l'entrée du vent, tout en cherchant désespérément une solution à l'éboulement.

Un cri de rage déforma sa gueule. Il se retourna, les yeux piqués de larmes de désespoir, et dans un soubresaut, il lança sa première attaque laser glace contre les flocons qui s'infiltraient. Les premiers se figèrent dans l'air, puis d'autres encore, et bientôt une porte de glace bloqua entièrement l'entrée de son tunnel. Une larme de stress roula sur son museau tandis qu'il expirait lentement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le craquement au dessus de lui recommença. Il se jeta sur sa dresseuse pour encaisser les chocs, mais au lieu de se sentir écrasé par le poids de la montagne, ce fut le peu de lumière qui filtrait par la porte de glace qui disparut.

Une avalanche ! La neige avait dévalé la pente au dessus d'eux et s'était entassé tout le long de sa descente. Ils étaient coincés ! La frustration et le désespoir regagnèrent Zan avec force.

Il se releva d'Elza et fouilla à l'aveuglette dans le sac de la fillette. Il en sortit la Ball d'Hélio et l'activa.

Leurs ombres s'étirèrent sur les parois rocailleuses tandis que la flamme d'Hélio éclairait le visage pâle d'Elza et faisait monter la température du tunnel. Zan regarda Hélio, et la jeune pyroli vit tout de suite que Zan se rongeait les sangs de désespoir pour sa dresseuse. Elle se rapprocha de la fillette et se blottit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Zan s'assit, pataud, près de l'entrée, et se mit à fixer le moindre signe d'amélioration de l'état de santé de sa dresseuse.

Hélio sentait les faibles battements du cœur d'Elza contre son corps. Elle diffusait sa chaleur partout, faisant par le même coup fondre légèrement la couche de glace derrière Zan. Les minutes s'étirèrent, longues comme des heures, puis les heures elles-mêmes s'enchaînèrent.

Elza avait repris conscience plusieurs fois mais elle pleurait de ne plus sentir ses membres engourdis. Elle avait remercié ses pokémons avec émotion, puis elle avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. Hélio faisait au mieux pour garder la température de la grotte au dessus de zéro, et Zan faisait attention à ce que la couche de glace qui les séparait de la tempête hivernale ne fonde jamais entièrement.

Ce fut des voix qui tirèrent Zan de sa torpeur.

Il ne savait combien de temps il avait passé debout, figé de terreur, échangeant de temps en temps des regards inquiets avec Hélio qui réchauffait sa dresseuse. Le pokémon eau se retourna vers l'entrée de la grotte, toujours protégée par une épaisse couche de glace et ne laissant filtrer aucun rayon de soleil.

\- ZAAAN ! hurlait une voix. ELZAAAA ! RÉPONDEEEZ !

C'était la voix de Matthew. Zan en aurait presque pleuré de joie. De toutes ses forces, il rugit, le corps penché vers la sortie, comme si les quelques centimètres que son corps avait gagné en avançant feraient que ses cris soient plus forts.

Hélio bondit, elle réveilla Elza en la léchant et en la griffant légèrement. La petite fille ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger ses pieds, et avait du mal à contrôler les doigts de ses mains.

Soudain, elle entendit la voix de gens, au dehors, qui l'appelaient. Mettant péniblement ses mains autour de sa bouche pour faire office d'un inutile porte-voix, elle s'écria :

\- ICI ! JE SUIS ICI !

\- ELLE EST LA ! s'écria une voix. JE L'AI ENTENDUE !

Des paroles soulagées traversèrent péniblement les couches de neige et on entendit quelqu'un commencer à creuser. Bientôt, des rayons de soleil traversèrent la couche de glace et Elza sentit des larmes de soulagement envahir ses yeux.

Armés de pioches, des hommes en combinaison blanche avec une croix rouge brisèrent la glace et l'un d'entre eux s'engouffra dans la grotte improvisée de Zan.

Il y trouva une petite fille brune terrée au fond, les mains bleues, le visage pâle.

\- Elza c'est ça ? demanda-t-il par réflexe. Viens. C'est terminé, maintenant.

L'homme lui tendit la main et la porta au dehors. Puis, il récupéra son sac. Hélio et Zan étaient sortis à l'air libre et regardaient les alentours avec un œil amer.

La veille, il faisait beau lorsqu'ils étaient partis s'entraîner, puis une violente tempête s'était déchaînée sur eux, et aujourd'hui…

La neige avait un peu fondu, même s'il en restait beaucoup. Le ciel était bleu, emprunt d'un soleil radieux qu'aucun nuage ne venait entacher. Zan en aurait gémit de frustration.

Les rayons lumineux firent plisser les yeux d'Elza. Elle était faible, mais elle enrageait quand même. Se faire surprendre, si vite ! En plus, elle avait mit en danger tous ses pokémons ! Elle était une irresponsable… Elza se mordit la lèvre du bas, qui était gercée, et une perle de sang naquit à l'endroit où sa dent avait laissé une marque. Elle se dit que ça lui servirait de leçon.

Matthew surgit soudain dans son champ de vision.

\- Elza, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, assura-t-elle. Décidément, heureusement que tu es là pour me sauver la vie…

Mais cela ne le fit pas rire. En quelques semaines, il avait déjà failli la perdre plusieurs fois. Devait-il lui dire qu'ils devraient renoncer à ce voyage dangereux ? Elle refuserait à coup sûr, car rien à ses yeux n'avait davantage d'importance que de devenir Maitresse de la Ligue. Il soupira.

Tandis que Matthew ne cessait de lui parler pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, le cortège des sauveteurs emporta la petite fille dans une civière, sous une couverture chauffante. Zan et Hélio purent retourner dans leurs PokéBalls, non sans qu'Elza les ait remerciés chaleureusement en les caressant maladroitement.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la tempête. Elza avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, et ses médecins lui avaient assurés qu'elle devait remercier ses pokémons qui l'avaient protégé, sans quoi elle aurait subi de graves lésions auxquelles elle ne voulait même pas penser.

Elle n'était pas retournée dans la montagne, peu encline à reprendre des risques, d'autant plus que le temps était assez instable et qu'il neigeait fréquemment. Elza avait appelé Myxilia qui avait failli pleurer de soulagement en voyant qu'elle s'en était sortie. L'adolescente lui avait alors confié que la situation était plutôt critique, et que la météo n'était pas prête de s'arranger.

Le soir, pour remercier ses pokémons et pour se faire plaisir, elle se rendit aux bains thermaux de la ville avec Matthew, pour passer une belle soirée de détente.

Les bains étaient publics, et les hommes aussi bien que les femmes se baignaient, enroulés comme des nems dans leur serviette. Les pokémons avaient bien sûr le droit de se baigner, tant qu'ils restaient calmes et n'excédaient pas une certaine taille, puisque sinon les bassins seraient trop petits pour les accueillir !

L'air sentait le chaud et les herbes mentholées quand Elza et Matthew entrèrent dans le jardin où le bassin d'eau chaude fumait tendrement. La brunette descendit doucement les marches de la piscine, appréciant la chaleur sur ses orteils qui avaient tant souffert quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée totalement dans l'eau, un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres, et, les yeux mi-clos, elle se décala pour laisser la place à Matthew de descendre. Il rentra dans les bains avec maladresse, le visage rouge à cause de la chaleur. Puis, il appela doucement Macronium, Mélofée, Goinfrex et Goupix à le rejoindre.

Si Mélofée fut enchantée à l'idée de nager dans un bain presque brûlant, Goupix refusa catégoriquement d'entrer dans l'eau.

\- Allons, cela ne te fera rien, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? murmura doucement Matthew.

Mais Goupix secoua la tête et préféra s'allonger sur la terre ferme, juste derrière son maître, profitant du bien-être que procurait la chaleur sans être incommodée par l'eau néfaste pour elle.

Goinfrex, lui, nagea simplement jusqu'à Matthew où il se blottit dans ses bras, l'air satisfait. Quant à Macronium, elle s'installa doucement dans l'eau voluptueuse pour savourer la douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps.

Elza sourit, ce fut à son tour d'appeler ses pokémons. Elle commença par Zan, qui fut choqué de voir qu'il existait un opposé total au frigo : l'eau très chaude, la chaleur, la moiteur… Il eut une mine terrifiée à l'idée qu'un endroit où il faisait aussi chaud puisse exister, mais se glissa tout de même dans l'eau, tout en songeant à une énorme crème glacée. Avec double nappage au chocolat. Et chantilly.

En voyant Mélofée nager gentiment, sur le dos, en mode stari, Dizzy bouillait d'envie de l'intérieur. Excité comme une puce, il n'y tint plus et courut la rejoindre, bondissant haut dans le ciel pour plonger, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage.

Un vigile pria Elza de rappeler ce pokémon fauteur de trouble et Elza crut mourir de honte. Elle appela Dizzy qui vint vers elle à la nage, comblé, avant de voir le regard glacial du vigil derrière l'épaule d'Elza. Il roula des yeux, couina d'une façon adorable pour s'excuser puis grimpa sur la tête de sa dresseuse pour y piquer un roupillon.

Elza se confondit en excuses mais assura au vigil que son pokémon ne causerait plus de soucis. Il arqua un sourcil, septique, et ne cessa de lui jeter des regards en coin tout au long de la soirée.

Vint le tour d'Hélio. Elle avait descendu la première marche, celle qui était encore au sec, et se dandinait d'une patte sur l'autre, hésitant à avancer. Elza la trouva juste adorable, hésitante, avançant de quelques centimètres puis reculant d'un bond quand une vaguelette venait fouetter le bord de la marche. Elza lui dit qu'elle pouvait rester avec Goupix et elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Chinchou fut enchanté de descendre dans le bain, et Elza passa une très agréable soirée, essayant d'oublier l'horrible souvenir de la nuit la plus froide de sa vie. Elle passa de longues minutes à cajoler et à dorloter chacun de ses pokémons puis, quand sa peau et celle de Matthew furent aussi fripées que du vieux parchemin, ils sortirent du bain et allèrent se coucher, heureux.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil faisait lentement fondre la neige de l'île et que le vent froid hérissait les cheveux sur le crâne, les enfants arrivèrent en courant à l'arène d'Irisia, plein d'entrain.

C'était une arène qu'on avait envie de qualifier de brute. Elle était creusée à même la montagne, et Matthew ne pu que constater le lien entre cette arène et son champion.

\- Il s'appelle Chuck, expliqua-t-il à Elza. Il utilise des pokémons de type combat en général, mais j'ai entendu dire que sa botte secrète était un puissant tartard avec le double type eau-combat. J'ai hâte de l'affronter !

Elza se contenta de serrer le poing en souriant. Il lui fallait ce Badge ! Après l'échec cuisant qu'elle avait essuyé contre Jasmine à Oliville, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

À l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par une petite femme rondelette qui avoua être la femme du champion, non sans un petit rire et un clin d'œil complice.

\- Vous avez du courage de défier mon mari ! Il est plutôt fort, si je peux me permettre. Mais je vous souhaite quand même bonne chance. Attendez-moi ici, si vous voulez bien, dit-elle en passant une porte sur laquelle il était écrit en gras « NE PAS DÉRANGER ».

La femme revint quelques instants plus tard avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le ventre proéminent et de belles moustaches. Il regarda les deux enfants avec un sourire bienveillant et les invita à entrer dans l'arène.

Il donna un coup amical sur l'épaule de Matthew qui faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Oups, pardon, s'excusa Chuck. Je ne sens pas vraiment ma force, haha. Alors, à qui vais-je avoir l'honneur de faire mordre la poussière en premier ?

Elza s'avança, téméraire.

\- Moi, dit-elle fermement. Et vous allez perdre !

-Ha ha ! Et bien, ma foi, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Il se caressa la moustache tandis qu'il s'installait de son côté de l'arène et marmonna :

\- Il y a quelques jours, un garçon de ton âge est venu me défier. Il a dit que j'allais perdre, et il m'a bien eu, je dois le dire ! Hum… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah ! Oui, je m'en souviens ! C'était Adrian.

Elza sentit son cœur rater un battement. Adrian, son rival – un rival très mignon soit dit en passant – la devançait ! Il allait arriver à la Ligue Johto avant elle si ça continuait ! Elle se renfrogna et regarda l'arbitre d'un œil déterminé.

\- Les règles sont simples : Deux pokémons contre deux ! Le challenger a le doit de changer un pokémon en cours de manche. Ce match opposera Elza de Doublonville à Chuck, champion de l'arène d'Irisia ! Le trophée promis au challenger est un badge Choc. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !

\- En avant colossinge ! hurla Chuck.

\- Zan ! Je te choisis ! renchérit la brunette.

Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent un instant. Elza savait qu'il utiliserait sûrement sa botte secrète, Tartard au deuxième tour, aussi avait-elle décidé de garder Chinchou en réserve pour avoir l'avantage du type. Mais contre le pokémon combat, Colossinge, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'utiliser la force pour le combattre ; Dizzy étant très vulnérable à ses attaques, et Hélio trop inefficace.

\- Zan attaque bulles d'eau ! attaqua directement Elza.

Chuck réagit au quart de tour et contre-attaqua :

\- Colossinge, attaque poing-karaté !

Le colossinge fonça sur Zan, mais le crocodile attaquait de loin, aussi les bulles d'eau touchèrent le pokémon singe avant que celui-ci n'atteigne Zan. Le colossinge n'en parut pas vraiment troublé, et il envoya son attaque poing karaté sur Zan avec puissance.

Les deux pokémons subirent des dégâts.

\- Zan ! Attaque crocs givre !

-Colossinge, attaque poing-karaté encore ! Fais en sorte qu'il se souvienne de tes poings !

Les deux pokémons se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, les yeux rageurs, toutes griffes sorties. Le poing karaté du colossinge, surpuissant, toucha Zan en plein dans le ventre. Zan hurla sous le coup, regrettant soudain d'avoir mangé deux glaces chocolat-vanille-double-chantilly au petit déjeuner, mais il réussit à attraper son ennemi et à planter sa puissante mâchoire dans sa fourrure dense.

Tandis que Zan accusait le coup, ses dents restèrent plantées dans la peau du pokémon singe qui gémissait de douleur. De petits picots de givre commencèrent à se former à la surface du colossinge, et petit à petit, Zan le recouvrit entièrement d'une épaisse couche de glace brillante.

\- Bon sang, colossinge ! rugit Chuck. Libère-toi de ta prison de glace ! Tu es assez fort !

Zan s'était reculé, fier de lui mais affaibli. Il se tenait droit, avec la fierté de ceux qui survivent, et attendait que l'arbitre annonce sa victoire, mais soudain le bloc de glace se brisa et un colossinge plus énervé que jamais en sortit. Il balança ses poings en direction de Zan, mais tout le monde pu voir qu'il avait donné ses dernières forces en brisant la glace.

Elza pensa que Chuck allait le rappeler et lui céder la manche, mais un sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Mon pokémon n'est pas encore K-O, Elza de Doublonville ! Attaque-le donc encore ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elza fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle le mettrais K-O dans les règles de l'art, si c'est ce qu'il voulait !

\- Achève-le, Zan ! Coup d'boule !

Chuck inspira, et dit simplement :

\- Je te propose de dire au revoir, mon ami, attaque _grincement_ !

Dans les gradins, Matthew eut un mouvement de surprise, puis il sourit. C'était intelligent de baisser les défenses de Zan pour le tour suivant. Vraiment bien joué.

Elza, elle, se demandait pourquoi son adversaire n'utilisait pas d'attaque offensive pour sauver sa peau, mais elle se contenta de regarder, satisfaite, Zan foncer droit sur Colossinge.

Mais au moment où Zan arrivait pour le percuter, Colossinge se mit à hurler un ultrason puissant qui lui hérissa les écailles. Elza se boucha les oreilles, et le son ne cessa que lorsque Zan eut percuté son ennemi, le laissant choir, définitivement hors d'état de combattre.

\- Colossinge est KO. Elza de Doublonville remporte la première manche !

La brunette sourit, confiante. Zan était debout devant elle, puissant et beau. Chuck sourit et appela son deuxième pokémon.

\- C'est à ton tour, Tartard.

Un pokémon bleu, cerclé de noir sur son ventre, fit son apparition sur le terrain. Elza l'observa et lança à la cantonade :

\- Ça va être un beau match : type eau contre type eau !

-Malheureusement pour toi, ce match ne durera pas si longtemps que tu ne l'imagines ! rétorqua Chuck en riant grassement.

Dans les gradins, Matthew se sentit mal pour Elza.

\- Tartard, attaque bulles d'o !

Elza haussa un sourcil. Une attaque du même type ne ferait rien à son crocodile adoré !

\- Zan ! Attaque coup d'boule !

Zan courut droit sur son ennemi. Il esquiva comme il put les premières bulles explosives, mais il ne pu en éviter certaines. L'une d'entre elle explosa près de son oreille et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba à la renverse et c'est ce moment que choisit Tartard pour concentrer toutes ses bulles vers lui.

Zan sentit des centaines de bombes d'eau exploser sur son corps, et contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, la douleur se fit beaucoup plus importante. Il gémit de frustration mais resta à terre, incapable de se relever.

\- Crocrodil est déclaré hors de combat ! Chuck remporte la manche !

\- Quoi ? Mais… Que ?! balbutia Elza.

Matthew descendit près d'elle et lui dit :

\- C'était malin de la part de Chuck. Tout à l'heure, il savait que son pokémon ne survivrait pas à une dernière attaque de Zan, alors il a cherché un moyen de te causer le plus de dégâts possibles. Zan était déjà bien affaibli, et Colossinge a lancé une attaque grincement, qui diminue fortement la défense ! Du coup, quand Tartard est arrivé, il lui a suffit d'une pichenette pour éliminer Zan, parce qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de vie, ni plus beaucoup de défense.

Elza en resta abasourdie un instant. Elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre sur les subtilités des combats pokémon…

\- Chinchou, je te choisis pour terminer ce match ! appela-t-elle.

Elza regarda son fidèle pokémon se placer sur le terrain rocheux et poussiéreux.

\- Attaque tonnerre ! cria-t-elle.

\- Tartard, attaque ultimapoing ! répliqua Chuck.

Tartard se rua sur Chinchou, mais le pokémon poisson se cabra pour lancer une puissante attaque tonnerre. Les éclairs traversèrent la salle depuis les antennes du pokémon et se dirigèrent vers Tartard qui dut abandonner son attaque et plonger sur le côté pour esquiver la puissante attaque. Le tonnerre frôla le pokémon têtard mais celui-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds, droit comme un i.

L'attaque s'évanouit autour de lui, absorbé par la roche du sol.

\- Quoi encore ?! Grogna Elza.

\- Ce sol rocheux annule tes techniques électriques, Elza ! cria Matthew depuis les gradins où il s'était rassit. En plus, pour se protéger, Tartard a réduit au minimum sa surface de contact avec le sol en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds ! Ainsi, la quasi-totalité des effets du tonnerre sont annulés !

-Quoi ?! s'insurgea la brune. Mais c'est de la triche !

Elle savait que ça n'en était pas pourtant, et soupira avant de tenter une nouvelle approche :

\- Chinchou ! Attaque pistolet à eau partout sur le sol ! Trempe-le comme tu peux ! Évite les attaques de Tartard !

Chuck eut un sourire.

\- Si tu crois qu'en mouillant le terrain tu mettras mon pokémon K-O, tu te trompes ! Tartard, attaque hypnose ! Empêche-le de mouiller ce terrain !

Chinchou inondait déjà le sol. Tartard le fixa, et ses yeux se mirent à luire d'un éclat mauve. Chinchou se retourna pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, continuant de cracher des jets d'eau sur les roches.

\- Tartard ! Attaque ultimapoing ! rugit Chuck. Il faut mettre la raclée à cet arrosoir insolent !

Elza tiqua.

\- NAN MAIS HEY ! Chinchou n'est _pas_ un arrosoir !

Elle leva le poing.

\- Chinchou ! ATTAQUE TONNERRE PLEINE PUISSANCE !

Le terrain boueux s'était rempli de petites flaques d'eau, et même si Chuck montrait un air confiant, il savait qu'il était pris au piège.

Tartard courut vers Chinchou pour lui asséner son coup de poing puissant, mais le pokémon poisson fut plus rapide. Avant que Tartard n'ait pu l'atteindre, un coup de tonnerre éclata et un éclat de foudre monstrueux s'abattit sur lui.

Les yeux du Tartard s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Les pieds dressés pour réduire sa surface de contact avec le sol, il s'était quand même fait foudroyer à cause de l'eau minérale qui s'était formée après les attaques aquatiques de Chinchou sur la roche.

\- Chinchou ! Achève-le avec un coup d'boule !

Tartard peinait à se relever de l'attaque quand il reçut de plein fouet un puissant coup de tête de Chinchou. Le souffle coupé, il s'effondra, vaincu.

\- Tartard est KO ! C'est Elza de Doublonville qui gagne le match ! lança l'arbitre.

\- Mais… C'est impossible ! gémit Chuck, décomposé.

\- _YOUHOUUU_ ! hurla Elza en sautant dans la boue pour aller serrer Chinchou dans ses bras. Bien joué, champion ! Tu vois que tu n'as pas besoin d'évoluer pour être le plus fort !

Chuck marmonnait dans sa barbe tandis qu'il soignait ses pokémons. Il appela Matthew pour son deuxième match à contrecœur, en jurant de ne pas se laisser battre si facilement. Matthew rit.

Matthew remporta la victoire à l'aide de Goupix et de Macronium, qui n'eut aucun mal à évincer Tartard. Les deux jeunes reçurent chacun un badge brillant et marron : le Badge Choc.

La femme du champion les félicita et incita son mari à faire encore plus d'exercices pour s'entraîner, mais elle avoua à Elza dans un rire complice :

\- De toute façon, je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu gros.

\- _JE NE SUIS PAS GROS !_ répliqua une voix contrariée depuis les vestiaires.

Tout le monde plaisanta de bon cœur et Elza sourit en offrant à Chinchou le plaisir d'accrocher son cinquième Badge dans sa boîte dorée.


	17. Noël au soleil

**Chapitre 16**

 **Noël au soleil**

Le temps ne s'améliorait pas sur la célèbre île d'Irisia. La neige succédait au vent, et on pouvait s'estimer heureux si en période d'accalmie la pluie ne tombait pas drue.

Tous les transports avaient été annulés, si bien qu'Elza et Matthew furent contraints de rester sur l'île pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Le Ferry avait interdiction totale de prendre la mer par ce temps, les vagues et les tempêtes étant beaucoup trop imprévisibles.

Elza avait abandonné l'idée de faire une balade en montagne, aussi se contentait-elle de s'entraîner dans une salle de sport publique que beaucoup de jeunes dresseurs utilisaient, et où elle avait remporté une paire de matchs, pour sa plus grande joie. Elle avait également coupé court ses cheveux et savourait le fait de ne plus les sentir lui chatouiller la nuque. Elle avait toujours eu un carré très court, et même si Matthew lui avait dit qu'elle serait plus jolie avec des cheveux longs, il en était pour elle hors de question.

Un soir, alors qu'elle dînait tranquillement avec Zan, Chinchou, Dizzy et Hélio au Centre Pokémon, Matthew se précipita vers elle avec un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles.

\- Devine quoiiii ?! questionna t-il, l'air satisfait.

\- Hum. Tu as rencontré un gâteau à la vanille géant sur ton chemin et il t'a laissé le manger ?

Matthew roula des yeux, amusé. Elza tenta autre chose :

\- Bon, voyons… Tu as rencontré une jolie fille bronzée et tu as rendez-vous au cinéma demain ?

-Non plus. Allez, je te le donne en mille ! s'enthousiasma t-il. Je viens de _capturer un nouveau pokémon_ !

La bouche d'Elza s'entrouvrit sous le choc, puis elle s'exclama, heureuse.

\- Mais ! C'est génial ! Montre ! _Montre_ !

Matthew sortit une Ball luisante et rouge de son sac, joua avec un instant pour faire languir Elza, puis finalement, appuya sur le bouton, libérant son nouveau protégé.

Un petit pokémon rose et blanc se matérialisa peu à peu à côté d'Elza. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était très mignon, et elle reconnut un corayon, semblable à celui qu'étudiaient les scientifiques avant son départ d'Oliville.

\- Oooh ! babilla-t-elle. Il est adorable !

\- C'est une fille, précisa t-il. Je l'ai capturée tout à l'heure. La pauvre était malmenée par le courant et a failli être blessée contre les rochers sur la côte.

-Oh. Pauvre pokémon. Je suppose que tu l'as aidé et qu'elle a accepté de te suivre sans que tu ne la forces à rentrer dans la ball ?

-Tu supposes bien !

Matthew s'installa à table et sortit ses pokémons.

\- Maintenant, j'ai un pokémon de plus que toi ! Moi je te dis que je vais te battre à la Ligue, je le sens bien !

-Pff, même pas en rêve !

Elza lui tira la langue et ils passèrent de reste de la soirée à étudier Corayon sous toutes les coutures. Matthew en profita pour mettre à jour son carnet de notes sur les pokémons, celui dans lequel il notait chaque aspect de ses protégés, ainsi que leurs goûts, et Elza rédigea une lettre à Léo, le PokéManiac, pour lui donner des nouvelles d'Hélio.

Le 24 décembre arrivait. C'était bientôt Noël, et malgré la neige qui sévissait dehors, de nombreuses personnes étaient sorties prudemment pour faire leurs achats de dernière minute. Elza en faisait partie.

\- Je t'avais bien prévenue de t'y prendre avant ! la gronda Myxilia depuis le Pokématos. Maintenant, il ne restera plus rien !

-Mais Myxi ! Je ne pouvais pas sortir à cause des alertes ! se défendit lamentablement Elza.

C'était un mensonge, car cela faisait quelques jours que les alertes étaient redescendues pour les habitants, leur permettant de sortir de chez eux, mais ne permettant pas aux transports de faire leur service normal.

Myxilia, pas dupe, lui répondit ironiquement :

\- En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance ! Et tâche de me trouver un chouette cadeau !

Elza fit la grimace.

\- Hum. Bien sûr.

L'adolescente rit, puis elle raccrocha, et Elza soupira, un sourire se dessinant tout de même sur ses lèvres, amusée.

Accompagnée de son fidèle Zan, elle entra dans une grande surface décorée de boules de Noël et de sapins enguirlandés, dont les reflets multicolores inondaient le hall. De la fausse neige, ironiquement, avait été installée un peu partout dans le bâtiment et des angelots étaient suspendus au plafond. Sous les rires et les paroles des gens, on percevait les chants de Noël qui étaient diffusés par des haut-parleurs grésillant.

Elza s'étonna du monde qui courait les rayons en cette veille de fêtes. Tous les gens avaient-ils donc fait les fainéants, comme elle, à attendre le dernier jour ?! Elle en rit intérieurement.

Si son choix de cadeau pour ses parents fut vite fait, elle hésita bien plus longuement aux cadeaux pour Matthew, pour ses pokémons et pour Myxilia et Alexandre. Finalement, lorsqu'elle en eut rempli plusieurs chariots et que Zan eut monté et descendu dix-sept fois les escalators pour le plaisir, ses yeux qui clignotaient en même temps que toutes les lumières. La fatigue lui ordonna de rentrer au Centre, elle tourna les talons pour payer ses articles, satisfaite de sa journée.

De retour au Centre Pokémon, un Hoothoot H-Voyage l'attendait, les plumes mouillées par la pluie. Curieuse, elle se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, car elle ne devait pas recevoir de commande de nourriture de Keddy avant plusieurs jours. Elza s'assit dans un coin et ouvrit son courrier. C'était Alton, qui lui donnait des nouvelles des échantillons prélevés sur Chinchou :

 _Elza,_

 _C'est avec stupeur et désappointement que je t'envoie cette missive afin de te donner des nouvelles des échantillons prélevés sur loupio. Les analyses sanguines sont sans équivoque : ton pokémon a un taux de stasitium de 78%, ce qui est très anormalement élevé, et malheureusement incurable._

 _Pour faire simple, ton loupio est en parfaite santé, à cela près que son organisme est comme sous pierre stase : il me semble alors très improbable qu'il puisse évoluer un jour en lanturn, et ce même s'il atteint un niveau exceptionnel. Ma théorie est qu'il a été soumis à un très haut taux de stasitium étant bébé, par contact ou par ingestion._

 _Cela ne l'empêchera pas de développer ses capacités (endurance, force…) et de grandir de façon normale. Il avait l'air très heureux et en excellente santé lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, ne sois pas inquiète et prends en soin, tout ira bien._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne route, ainsi qu'une bonne chance pour la Ligue Pokémon,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Alton_

 _PS : Si jamais loupio venait à évoluer malgré tout, j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'en tiennes informé (conditions de l'évolution, niveau…) afin que nous puissions nous revoir pour d'autres analyses !_

Elza relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Elle sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir et des larmes monter au coin de ses yeux. Chinchou n'évoluerait jamais. Elle se sentait à la fois triste, déçue et en colère. Ses doigts froissèrent le courrier et elle sortit la Ball de Chinchou de son sac à dos. Appuyant sur le bouton, elle le laissa sortir et le petit poisson la regarda d'un air doux, se demandant la raison pour laquelle elle faisait appel à lui.

Elza lui expliqua brièvement les résultats des analyses, et Chinchou sentit le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Le cœur broyé de honte et de tristesse, il se sentit ridicule et se dit que jamais il ne pourrait réussir à atteindre les rêves de sa dresseuse. Que jamais il ne connaîtrait la joie d'évoluer, de se sentir plus fort. Ses antennes se ternirent et il se mit à pleurer.

Elza le prit dans ses bras et, tentant d'ignorer la déception qui l'avait envahi, essaya de le réconforter. Après tout, c'était son pokémon, son ami, son compagnon d'aventure, et jamais – jamais – elle ne pourrait s'en séparer.

\- Ne sois pas triste, murmura-t-elle en le serrant fort contre son cœur. Nous allons nous entraîner deux fois plus, tu seras aussi fort que les autres. Tu es mon pokémon et je t'aime comme les autres, et je m'en fiche si tu n'évolues pas en lanturn. Nous battrons quand même la Ligue Johto car nous sommes les meilleurs.

La soirée fut longue pour Elza et Chinchou. Elza raconta la malheureuse nouvelle à Matthew qui resta avec eux jusque tard le soir pour les aider à surmonter cette déception. Tous les trois, ils finirent par accepter cette particularité que le destin avait mit sur leur route, et décidèrent d'en faire une force. Chinchou n'évoluerait pas ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il serait un redoutable loupio niveau 100.

Ce fut un rayon de soleil, malicieux, qui la réveilla. Elza se retourna pour regarder l'heure, et fut surprise de constater qu'il était encore bien tôt. Endormi dans le lit voisin, Matthew dormait en ronflant légèrement, la bouche ouverte. Elle se demanda comment le soleil avait bien pu la réveiller, alors que ces derniers jours, la grisaille empêchait le moindre rayon de toucher les côtes d'Irisia.

Elle se leva, s'habilla sans bruit et descendit dans la salle principale du Centre pour y prendre son café matinal, consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à réfléchir convenablement avant ça.

Tandis qu'un charmant Leveinard lui apportait son petit déjeuner, l'infirmière Joëlle vint lui dire bonjour, l'air radieux.

\- Bonjour Elza ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour infirmière Joëlle ! Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Vous avez l'air particulièrement joyeuse, ce matin !

\- C'est le soleil ! Nom d'un stéthoscope, mais vous n'avez pas encore été dehors ?! rit l'infirmière.

Elza cilla, et fit non de la tête.

\- Le temps est radieux ! Les autorités ont levé toutes les alertes, les tempêtes ont complètement cessé ! Il fait une chaleur estivale incroyable, le soleil m'avait tellement manqué ! expliqua-t-elle.

Elza sursauta. Ça alors ! Elle termina son café d'une traite et sortit en courant.

Les krabby et les corayon avaient retrouvé leur place au soleil, dans un coin de la plage près des rochers. Ça et là, des habitants en tenue d'été respiraient l'air de l'île avec bonheur, appréciant ce retournement plaisant de situation.

Elza grimaça. Toute cette histoire d'intempéries était très étrange. Elle commença à avoir chaud. Le soleil l'irradiait de toute sa force, et c'est étonnée que la brunette rentra au Centre pour se laver les dents et se doucher en attendant le réveil de Matthew.

Elle décida avec une certaine bonne humeur d'enfiler son short et de laisser là son pull rouge et son jean. Après avoir vissé son béret jaune sur la tête, elle appela Myxilia pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

\- Salut Myxi !

\- Bonjour Elza ! Tes achats de Noël se sont bien passés ?

\- Oh, oui ! Je te remercie. Je voulais juste te prévenir… Hum. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis en tee-shirt. Et je peux te dire que je suis dehors.

Myxilia fronça les sourcils.

\- Hier encore, il faisait un temps de caninos ici, et ce matin, le grand soleil ! Il fait vingt-sept degrés !

\- Oh, dit simplement Myxilia. C'est vraiment la galère ici. On fait de notre mieux, mais cela devient catastrophique. C'est la Team Ambre qui est à l'origine de tout ce merdier. Ils ont réveillé Kyogre, comme si les dégâts faits par la Team Aqua n'avaient pas déjà suffit la dernière fois ! Sauf qu'avec tout ça, Giratina est sorti de son trou il y a quelques heures !

Elza se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fait super beau ! dit joyeusement Elza.

Myxilia eut une expression qui signifiait clairement « Ce n'est pas drôle ».

\- Pardon, s'excusa Elza en souriant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Passe le bonjour à Alex et Candice !

\- Ça marche! dit Myxilia. Allez, je dois te laisser.

-D'accord. Au revoir !

-Joyeux Noël ! répliqua la grande avec un clin d'œil.

\- Joyeux Noël ! répliqua Elza sans réfléchir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Myxilia eut raccroché qu'Elza se rendit compte qu'on était le 24 décembre. Ce soir, c'était Noël !

Brusquement, un large sourire fendit son visage.

Elle décida d'appeler ses parents pour échanger quelques nouvelles.

De son côté, Matthew venait de se réveiller et constata avec malaise que le temps avait encore fait des siennes. On était le jour de Noël et il faisait une température de mois d'août !

Essuyant son front d'un revers de main, il se doucha immédiatement et descendit déjeuner dans le hall du Centre où il retrouva Elza d'une excellente humeur en train de faire des papouilles à Hélio.

\- Bonjour ! lança le garçon en se servant du lait chaud et en piochant dans le panier à croissants.

\- Salut Matt' ! Tu as vu ce temps radieux ? Ça me met dans une joie incroyable !

-Moi je trouve cela particulièrement inquiétant, grimaça t-il. Il devrait neiger doucement, les gens dans la rue devraient porter des bonnets et de gros manteaux, et non bronzer sur la plage avec des lunettes de soleil !

-Oui c'est vrai, admit Elza en soupirant. Mais c'est aussi une chouette journée, et en plus, c'est Noël ! Et puis… Elle baissa la voix … j'ai déjà appelé Myxilia. Elle a confirmé que c'était la galère. Apparemment, l'organisation est complètement dépassée par les Légendaires. Mais bon…

Elle parlait si bas à présent que Matthew se pencha pour l'entendre.

\- … Ça ne nous regarde pas, et puis je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait y faire.

La brunette se redressa et annonça d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à aller faire un tour à la plage et à profiter de cette sublime journée !

Sur ces dires, elle se leva, sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil et un épais drap de plage, fit un signe de main à Matthew et descendit jusqu'au port.

Matthew soupira. Il termina de manger et monta prendre quelques affaires afin de descendre profiter de la mer avec elle. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de voir ce dont Corayon était capable !

Il sourit. Après tout, cette journée n'était pas destinée à être mauvaise, on était Noël !

Lorsqu'il retrouva Elza, celle-ci était en plein match avec une fillette de leur âge. Les deux filles se faisaient face, sous le soleil chaud, les pieds dans le sable et Dizzy faisait face à un petit bulbizarre à l'air coriace.

Matthew s'assit non loin d'elles et regarda Elza battre son adversaire de justesse. Les deux filles se sourirent, l'une acceptant sa maigre défaite, l'autre jubilant de sa maigre victoire. Elles échangèrent quelques mots puis elles se dirigèrent vers Matthew.

\- Matthew, je te présente Mélie. Elle vient de Kanto !

-Bonjour, sourit la fillette en tendant la main à Matthew.

Celui-ci lui serra mécaniquement, gêné qu'elle lui dise bonjour comme un garçon.

\- Toi aussi tu viens de Johto ? demanda Mélie en secouant ses boucles brunes.

\- Oui. Je viens de Doublonville, comme Elza. On est amis, et même rivaux de temps en temps !

-Mais je suis la plus forte, intervint malicieusement Elza.

Tout le monde rit même si Matthew haussait les sourcils d'un air de dire « Mais bien sûr ! ».

Les trois enfants s'installèrent sur des serviettes pour profiter du soleil qui s'était tant fait désirer ces derniers jours.

\- Vous allez rester à Irisia ? demanda soudain Mélie.

\- Non. Après-demain nous prendrons le Ferry pour retourner à Oliville, répondit Matthew. On serait même bien repartis avant, mais avec les intempéries, le bateau ne pouvait pas reprendre la mer. Et maintenant, avec Noël, la compagnie est en congé jusqu'au 26. Et toi ?

-Et bien, je crois que je vais aussi retourner vers le continent ! Je vais descendre vers Doublonville pour participer au Pokéathlon !

\- Oh ! s'enthousiasma Elza. C'est vrai que Matthew et moi sommes passés devant sans nous arrêter - on suit une sacrée course contre le temps avec le voyage initiatique ! - mais ça doit être intéressant et drôle de faire du sport avec son pokémon.

\- Oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu fais du Pokéathlon ? demanda Matthew, curieux.

\- Hum. Pas vraiment. Je suis venue à Johto exprès pour le grand dôme de Doublonville, mais j'ai commencé à m'entraîner il n'y a que deux ans.

-C'est déjà pas mal, dit Elza, admirative.

\- Et puis, continua Mélie, je suis à Irisia car ma grand-tante habite dans le coin, et je suis venue lui dire bonjour. Et je suis restée coincée ici également à cause des intempéries.

La nouvelle venue fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quand même bizarre, ce temps. Je me demande si les adultes se rendent compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Matthew et Elza échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- En tout cas, reprit-elle sans avoir rien remarqué. Je dois dire que Johto est une jolie région. Et puis, tout ça pour dire que je pense prendre le Ferry avec vous le 26, direction Oliville !

Elza lui sourit.

\- On était à Oliville, il y a un mois, mais on s'est fait complètement battre par Jasmine ! Une défaite, si tu avais vu… La pire de ma vie, déplora Elza.

\- J'en ai entendu parler ! dit Mélie en se tournant vers Elza. De Jasmine, je veux dire. Elle a une grande réputation à Kanto. C'est son Steelix, hein ?

La fillette sourit, l'air rêveur.

Elza se renfrogna à ce souvenir. Elle secoua la tête et demanda vivement :

\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, pour Noël ?

-Oui, je vais chez ma tante ! Elle habite avec mon oncle là-haut.

Mélie désigna du doigt un pâté de maisons en hauteur de l'île.

\- Vous voulez venir ?! s'enthousiasma la brune, ses cheveux bouclés bondissants au rythme de ses sursauts.

\- Oh, on ne voudrait pas déranger… intervint Matthew.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je leur téléphone tout de suite !

Elle partit quelques mètres plus loin avec son PokéMatos. Lorsqu'elle revint, ce fut pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient les bienvenus et qu'ils pourraient même rester la nuit s'ils le souhaitaient.

Elza et Matthew en furent ravis.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa entre des séances de bronzage et des batailles d'eau. Les filles réussirent même à enterrer Matthew dans le sable, sous le regard hilare de Goinfrex. Une photo immortalisa ce moment.

Zan faisait la course contre Chinchou et Corayon, luttant contre les vagues et surtout refusant de laisser sa chère Elza le voir perdre contre un autre que lui.

Hélio et Goupix ronronnaient, se donnant des coups de patte gentils en discutant de secrets que seuls des pokémons peuvent comprendre.

Goinfrex et Méganium avaient entrepris de construire un château de sable géant, mais Dizzy qui passait – par hasard – par là ne put s'empêcher de bondir dessus et d'en détruire une tour. Ce fut donc une bataille de rapidité qui s'engagea entre Méganium, Goinfrez et Dizzy qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou, très fier de sa blague.

Les filles profitaient du soleil pour regagner leur beau bronzage estival, et Matthew regardait le bulbizarre de Mélie sous toutes les coutures afin de remplir son carnet de notes pokémon. Bulbizarre se prêtait au jeu avec plus ou moins d'aisance, surtout lorsque Matthew lui demanda : « Tu crois qu'on peut voir ce qu'il y a dans ton bulbe ? » tout en y posant son doigt. Le pauvre pokémon plante fit un bond en l'air et, après avoir lancé une slave d'herbe tranchantes sur Matthew, partit se réfugier aux côtés de sa charmante dresseuse.

Puis, lorsque le soleil commença à décroître, les trois enfants se rendirent chez la grande tante et le grand oncle de Mélie, au pied de la montagne. C'était deux adultes charmants qui vivaient dans une petite maison accueillante à flanc de falaise. Elza s'y sentit tout de suite comme chez elle.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Eva, leur dit la dame. Voici mon mari Pierre et notre fidèle Arcane.

Matthew lui répondit, tandis qu'Elza regardait avec envie leur imposant arcanin.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Matthew et voici Elza ! Nous vous remercions de votre accueil… dit-il, gêné.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas souvent que nous voyons Mélie, et puis c'est Noël alors autant être à plusieurs ! dit Eva en chassant l'air de sa main pour montrer que ça n'était rien avant de partir à la cuisine.

\- Venez, leur dit son mari. Nous pouvons nous mettre à table ! Eva a passé des heures à tout préparer, dites-lui que la table est belle, sinon je vais l'entendre râler pendant des heures !

\- Je t'ai entendu ! répliqua une voix féminine depuis les fourneaux.

Le repas était succulent, la table splendide, et le monticule plats fut rapidement réduit en miettes.

On discuta longtemps, autour de la table, du voyage initiatique d'Elza et de Matthew, de leur conquête des Badges et de leur victoire espérée au Tournoi de la Ligue Johto. Puis on dériva sur l'entraînement pokémon, ce qui amena inévitablement à la formation de Pokéathlète de Mélie. Puis vint minuit, et les deux adultes remarquèrent bien les étoiles dans les yeux des enfants, qui ne cessaient de jeter un œil au sapin décoré.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun cadeau que ceux de la famille de Mélie dessous, puis qu'Eva et Pierre n'avait pas prévu qu'Elza et Matthew viennent les rejoindre, mais les deux enfants avaient pris leurs cadeaux dans leur sac et ils comptaient bien se les offrir quand même.

\- Que diriez-vous d'ouvrir ces beaux paquets ?! proposa gaiement Eva.

Cris de joie chez les enfants.

\- Allons sur la terrasse, il fait si bon.

C'est ainsi que les deux adultes et les trois enfants se retrouvèrent dehors, éclairés par les lampes du jardin, sous une chaleur moite, la nuit de Noël.

Elza et Matthew n'avaient rien d'autre pour leurs hôtes que des sourires gênés, mais personne ne s'en formalisa, et chacun offrit ses cadeaux aux personnes auxquels ils étaient destinés.

Tous les pokémons furent sortis, et Elza et Matthew virent que Mélie possédait également un dracaufeu et un carabaffe en plus de son bulbizarre. Une équipe complète et équilibrée ! Les trois starters de Kanto ! Elza en fut époustouflée.

Tandis que la famille s'échangeait des cadeaux, Elza se tourna vers Matthew et lui offrit un paquet long et plat, contre lequel elle récupéra en échange un petit écrin d'où elle devina un bijou.

Matthew déballa son cadeau et reçu avec joie un tee-shirt imprimé. Matthew avait toujours adoré les tee-shirts imprimés, depuis aussi longtemps qu'Elza s'en souvienne ! Il en portait quotidiennement ! Mais sur celui-là, elle avait fait imprimer une photo de lui entouré de Goupix, Goinfrex et Macronium qu'ils avaient prise plusieurs jours auparavant.

\- J'adore, il est top ! balbutia Matthew, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elza de son côté découvrit un bracelet fin et très simple, d'où pendaient les lettres « E-L-Z-A-&-Z-A-N ». Elza fut très touchée, et elle montra immédiatement l'objet à son starter qui regarda Matthew avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle le mit immédiatement à son poignet.

Puis Elza se tourna vers ses pokémons et leur distribua à chacun un cadeau.

\- D'abord, pour toi mon chou…

Elza sortit de son sac une énorme boite de sucreries sur lequel il était écrit « Effet Givrant ! » et Elza espérait que cela remplacerait les glaces qu'elle aurait voulu lui offrir mais qui auraient bien fondu aujourd'hui !

Mais Zan sembla particulièrement satisfait, et c'est avec précipitation qu'il déchira l'emballage et, sa queue battant l'air au rythme des bouchées qu'il avalait, qu'il entreprit de vider consciencieusement la boite.

Tout le monde rit. Dizzy essaya bien de lui chiper un caramel, mais Zan l'avait à l'œil et malgré la vitesse de la fouine, Zan ne lui laissa à aucun moment le plaisir de s'approcher.

Dizzy, vexé mais refusant de l'admettre, leva la tête d'un air hautain et tourna le dos à Zan.

\- Pour mon puissant Chin', j'offre également un paquet de biscuits où chaque biscuit est d'une couleur et d'un goût différent !

Zan tourna la tête vers Chinchou, plein d'espoir, mais celui-ci se contenta de donner un biscuit à Dizzy et refusa d'en offrir au crocodile. Zan, pris à son propre piège, ne put qu'observer impuissant l'air victorieux de Dizzy.

\- Cessez donc de vous chamailler ! gronda gentiment Elza. A mon précieux Dizzy, je lui offre… Une balle rebondissante !

Dizzy regarda avec un sourire gigantesque Elza tendre le bras derrière elle puis envoyer le plus loin possible une balle en caoutchouc remplie de paillettes bleues qui rebondit contre les murs de la maison et les arbres du jardin.

Excité comme jamais, Dizzy se lança à la poursuite de l'objet, la langue pendante, suivant le même trajet qu'elle, dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Elza était contente. Elle avait enfin trouvé comment défouler Dizzy tout en s'amusant ! Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs au comble de la joie, bondissant partout et suivant la balle comme son ombre, vibrant de plaisir.

Plantant ses griffes dans le sol pour un meilleur appui, Dizzy s'élança dans le chemin brillant de sa balle. Il la voyait, il était le seul à la voir ainsi, vibrante comme lui, au ralenti. Il la voyait s'écraser contre un mur, se déformer sous la force du choc, puis se regonfler et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'attraper, décoller du mur à la vitesse du son et lui passer devant le museau.

Il s'écrasa à son tour contre le mur, rebondit également et par un périlleux saut arrière, et retrouva l'axe de sa proie. Ses pattes raclaient le sol dans ses prises d'élan, son cœur battait plus vite que jamais, chacun de ses sens était en alerte et ses yeux en étaient réduis à deux fentes malicieuses qui savouraient déjà l'instant jubilatoire où il pourrait croquer dans le caoutchouc.

Elza, le cœur battant de joie, baissa les yeux vers la sage Hélio.

\- Et pour ma princesse de feu, j'ai trouvé un très joli ruban pour changer l'ancien !

Hélio laissa Elza ôter le nœud orange et pailleté un peu sale qui ornait le cou de sa pyroli. A la place elle y attacha un ruban épais de satin noir et brillant, auquel elle fit un gros nœud pour qu'il se voie bien. Hélio était trop craquante, et Elza s'empressa de lui faire des câlins tout en babillant sur le fait que sa pyroli était la plus mignonne de toutes les pyroli du monde !

Zan, Chinchou et Dizzy - qui avait réussi à attraper sa balle - se jetèrent également sur Elza, jaloux et avides de câlins. Ce fut donc une séance de complicité et de bisous qui se déroula sous les yeux amusés de Mélie qui en fit de même avec ses pokémons.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assez fatigué, la grande tante de Mélie les emmena au salon où elle défit le canapé-lit.

\- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de dormir tous les deux ensemble, dit-elle, gênée.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas ! la rassura Elza.

Ils installèrent des oreillers et des couvertures sur le lit de fortune et tandis que les adultes partaient se coucher dans une chambre et Mélie dans une autre, Elza et Matthew se sentirent heureux et s'endormirent avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le matin du 25 décembre, après avoir dit au revoir et chaleureusement remercié Eva et Pierre, Elza attendit les Hoothoot livreurs de H-Voyage et leur confia les cadeaux pour ses parents, pour Myxilia et pour Alexandre. Elle paya les oiseaux puis les trois enfants se rendirent ensemble au port pour réserver leurs places sur le Ferry du lendemain.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme la précédente, sous un soleil brûlant, les pieds dans le sable et la tête pleine de joie.

Le lendemain, le Ferry repartait pour Oliville, avec à son bord Elza, Matthew et Mélie, qui faisaient de grands signes de main aux deux adultes restés sur le port pour voir le bateau partir sous de grands panaches de fumée noire.

Elza caressait paresseusement Hélio. À côté d'elle, Matthew et Mélie jouaient aux cartes, Zan était encore en train de manger une glace, et Dizzy dormait, enroulé autour de sa balle rebondissante comme autour de son plus précieux trésor.

Matthew et Elza avaient une cabine pour deux, tandis que Mélie séjournait dans celle qui se trouvait juste à côté. Tout était paisible, quand soudain un message du capitaine leur parvint par les hauts parleurs situés dans le Ferry.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, ici de commandant du Ferry à destination d'Oliville. Nous allons rencontrer de petites perturbations lors passage du bateau près des Tourb'îles. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée et nous demandons aux adultes de surveiller les enfants en bas âge. Merci de votre compréhension.

Elza leva la tête vers Matthew et Mélie, ravie.

\- Chouette ! On va passer devant les Tourb'îles !

-C'est génial ! assura Mélie. Vous saviez que, selon la légende, le pokémon rare Lugia nagerait dans les eaux profondes des Tourb'îles ?

-Non, je l'ignorais, admit Matthew.

\- Lugia… dit pensivement Elza. Ca serait pas l'oiseau qui se trouvait avec Ho-oh sur les peintures de la Tour Ferraille ?

Matthew se tourna vers Mélie en haussant les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas vu les peintures, dit la jeune fille. Mais je sais que les légendaires Lugia et Ho-oh sont des pokémons très importants dans la mythologie de Johto. Lugia serait le gardien des sept mers, et il serait si puissant qu'il se terrerait au fond des océans. Ho-oh serait quant à lui le gardien de l'équilibre entre les humains et les pokémons.

Chacun resta silencieux un instant, puis, n'y tenant plus, Elza décida d'aller voir les tourbillons de ses propres yeux. Elle embarqua Zan et, bras dessus bras dessous, ils montèrent jusqu'au pont.

Là-haut, la chaleur inhabituelle de l'hiver s'était amenuisée. Il faisait juste bon, et Elza en profita pour s'installer sur les rambardes de sécurité, Zan à ses côtés, pour observer l'océan qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

Un marin vint lui taper le dos.

\- Dis donc, miss. Ne reste pas si près du bord, même agrippée au bastingage. C'est dangereux. Si tu veux voir les Tourb'îles, c'est de l'autre côté du pont, mais fais attention à ne pas t'approcher du bord quand ça secouera.

Elza s'excusa et marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté où elle s'assit sur un transat, loin du bord, sous l'œil vif du marin qui surveillait le pont.

Elle aperçut directement les quatre îles, enroulées de brume, et secouées par de violents siphons. Dès que le Ferry fut assez proche, le bateau se mit à vibrer comme Dizzy, et Elza sentait dans tout son corps les remous des tourbillons.

Des vagues immenses se levaient et s'écrasaient avec violence contre les Tourb'îles. Elza voyait, fascinée, des geysers d'écume qui s'élevaient dans les airs, puis retombaient avec fracas en mousse sur l'eau agitée. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir l'appareil photo de Matthew sous la main.

Elle rit quand Zan, excité, s'amusa à prononcer son nom, le museau bien ouvert, agité de soubresauts. Quelle joie, quelle rigolade, quand le son sursaute en même temps que vous sursautez, à cause des vibrations extérieures ! Elle l'imita, et bientôt ils furent pris d'une crise de fous rires.

C'est les larmes aux yeux de joie qu'Elza pris conscience qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans, qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, mais qu'elle avait déjà vécu des moments merveilleux et magiques. Elle couva Zan du regard, comblée, puis elle le prit dans ses bras avant de redescendre dans sa cabine pour la soirée qui tombait calmement sur l'océan.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, Matthew était seul, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête et contemplant le plafond. Mélie était partie.

\- Que voudrais-tu manger, ce soir, Elzounette ? demanda le garçon.

\- Oh, et bien je suppose qu'on peut aller au restaurant du Ferry, ça sera sûrement très bon.

-Je te suis !

Le garçon se remit sur ses pieds, l'air motivé.

\- Alors, ces îles ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils allaient chercher leur voisine pour descendre au self.

\- Super chouettes ! J'ai regretté de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photo, c'était vraiment spectaculaire, dit Elza.

Mélie fut ravie de les rejoindre pour manger.

\- Ce soir, ça vous dit qu'on regarde un film ? proposa-t-elle. J'ai justement quelque chose de très drôle qui va vous plaire, j'en suis sûre ! Ça s'appelle Le Monde de Méno ! C'est l'histoire d'un poissirène, Méno, qui a une nageoire atrophiée et qui va se faire capturer par un méchant pêcheur qui va le revendre à un parc comme celui de Safrania. Son père, un poissoroy pas très courageux, va tout faire pour le retrouver et va parcourir les sept mers avec l'aide de son amie Darry la lovdisc !

Mélie avait l'air enthousiaste et tout le monde accepta. Une fois le repas englouti et un bon café avalé, ils descendirent dans la cabine d'Elza et Matthew. Mélie partit chercher son DVD et revint un instant après avec un CD qu'elle introduisit dans le lecteur sous un petit écran mural.

Les trois enfants sortirent leurs pokémons qui regardèrent avec fascination l'histoire de ces poissons échappant à tous les dangers. Elza surprit même Zan en train de pleurer quand tout sembla perdu pour le pauvre petit Poissirene. Elle se moqua de lui tout le film durant.

Lorsque le générique de fin débuta, Matthew bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Bon… marmonna t-il, endormi. Bonne nuit, les filles !

Mélie récupéra son DVD et ses pokémons puis elle partit se coucher dans sa cabine tandis qu'Elza s'enroulait dans ses couvertures en compagnie de ses quatre fidèles compagnons.

La houle prenait de l'ampleur. Les vagues faisaient tanguer le Ferry avec de plus en plus de violence, et le capitaine hésita à réveiller ses passagers pour leur interdire d'aller dehors. Mais le pont semblait désert, et il était trois heures du matin, tout le monde dormait. Il renonça.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mélie pour entrer avec fracas dans la cabine d'Elza et Matthew, trempée jusqu'aux os, les yeux révulsés et pleins de larmes.

\- ELZA ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique. JE T'EN PRIE, VIENS M'AIDER !

Et les larmes redoublèrent tandis qu'elle repartait en courant, la chemise de nuit laissant des sillons d'eau sur son passage, les cheveux défaits.

Matthew et Elza se regardèrent, interloqués, puis Elza bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança à sa poursuite, parfaitement réveillée, le cœur battant la chamade, Zan derrière elle.


	18. La revanche d'Elza

**Chapitre 17**

 **La revanche d'Elza**

Mélie était remontée sur le pont. Dehors, une tempête violente faisait rage, secouant avec fracas le Ferry qui encaissait des vagues d'une hauteur impressionnante.

Quand Elza, enroulée précipitamment dans une robe de chambre, trouva la fillette, celle-ci était à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans le bastingage, le bras lancé devant elle en direction de la mer.

\- MELIE ! hurla Elza. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

La fillette tourna vers elle des yeux pleins de larmes, mélangés à l'eau de pluie qui ruisselait comme un torrent sur elle.

\- C'est… C'est Bulbizarre ! Elle est tombée à l'eau !

Aussitôt un cri lugubre déchira sa gorge :

\- BULBIZARRE, TIENS BON !

Mélie se pencha à travers les barreaux, la tête penchée dans le vide. Ses bras tendus en vain vers une forme sombre qui luttait contre la noyade à une dizaine de mètres en contrebas.

Elza sentit une vague d'angoisse lui remonter dans la gorge. Elle vit avec stupeur le pauvre pokémon plante qui tentait tant bien que mal d'atteindre les bras de Mélie avec ses fouets lianes, luttant contre les vagues d'eau destructrices qui l'assommaient.

Mélie agitait ses bras dans tous les sens, s'écrasant contre les barreaux, la moitié du corps offert au vide et à l'orage. À chaque secousse du bateau, elle se cognait la tête contre le bastingage, mais elle ne le sentait même pas. Seule demeurait en elle l'horrible sensation de voir, brisée sous les flots, son pokémon se noyer.

Elza resta figée un moment, puis un éclair bleu passa à côté d'elle et se jeta par-dessus bord.

\- ZAAAAAN ! s'étrangla-t-elle en reconnaissant son meilleur ami sauter par-dessus le bastingage pour nager avidement vers Bulbizarre.

Le pokémon crocodile nagea tant bien que mal vers le pokémon plante et l'agrippa fortement afin qu'il puisse respirer et cesser de se débattre.

Elza, accrochée fermement aux barreaux blancs du Ferry à cause de la houle, regardait Mélie, figée dans une expression d'horreur et de douleur incommensurable. Alors que, prise d'un sursaut de conscience, elle se retournait pour aller chercher de l'aide, Matthew arriva près d'eux, accompagné d'un marin.

Le pauvre homme sentit son sang se glacer en voyant les pokémons se noyer. Il vit les deux fillettes en pleurs, et sans réfléchir, poussa Matthew dans un coin où il pourrait s'agripper. Il s'élança sur le pont et revint en quelques instants avec une énorme bouée rouge et blanche accrochée à une longue corde. Il la jeta par-dessus bord du plus fort qu'il put.

Mais le vent l'emmena loin des deux victimes, et Zan dut recourir à toutes ses forces pour l'atteindre.

\- RENTREZ À L'ABRI ! hurla l'homme aux deux filles.

Aucune ne réagit. Le matelot sentit une bouffée de stress l'envahir. Si jamais il arrivait malheur à ces gamines, il serait responsable !

Une fois les pokémons sur la bouée, le marin commença à tirer de toutes ses forces pour les ramener près du bateau.

Mais la tempête semblait empirer à chaque seconde. Le vent griffait leur peau, la température devenait à chaque instant plus fraîche, la pluie martelait leurs corps. Le Ferry glissait sur les vagues hautes et s'écrasait sans ménagement dans les creux d'eau. À chaque vague, la panique affolait Elza un peu plus.

Mélie ne voyait plus qu'un océan de noir et de douleur. Effondrée sous les larmes, ses mains avaient les jointures blanches, et des bleus commençaient à apparaître là où elle se cognait au gré des vagues. Ses cheveux alourdis par la pluie tressautaient sous les vents, gorgés d'eau de pluie et d'eau de mer. Elle était aussi pâle que la mort et ne sentait plus ses pieds nus, ses mains et son corps transis de froid sous sa chemise de nuit blanche et lourde.

Le matelot continuait de tirer la corde râpeuse vers le bateau, rapprochant à chaque minute leurs pokémons épuisés de lutter.

Alors qu'ils étaient près de la coque et que le marin s'apprêtait à les remonter, d'énormes éclairs zébrèrent le ciel.

Levant les yeux, Elza aperçu le spectacle le plus fascinant et le plus effrayant qui soit.

Une lutte. Une lutte de pokémons légendaires, au loin, dans le ciel noir d'où se découpaient leurs silhouettes imposantes.

Au-dessous d'eux, d'immenses vagues, des éclairs, des tempêtes, des cyclones. Il semblait que de leur lutte naissait la plus destructrice des tempêtes que la mer de Johto ne pourrait jamais connaître.

Électhor, oiseau légendaire de foudre, faisait face aux attaques tonitruantes d'Artikodin, oiseau légendaire de glace. À eux deux, inconscients du monde autour, ils créaient des intempéries incontrôlables qui secouaient tout autour d'eux.

Un instant, malgré le fracas des vagues, malgré le froid lancinant, le temps sembla comme suspendu, un temps durant lequel tout le monde put observer deux géants légendaires dans un combat titanesque. Cet affrontement avait-il un lien avec ce que Myxilia devait affronter à Kanto ? Se pourrait-il que tous les plus grands légendaires aient perdu la tête, de Kyogre à Électhor, et même Giratina ? Qu'allait devenir le Ferry, perdu dans ces eaux chaotiques, à la merci des éléments déchaînés ?

Mais le combat ne dura pas.

Tandis que le marin recommençait à tirer les pokémons pour les sortir de l'eau destructrice, une ombre gigantesque, suivi d'un grognement sourd, s'éleva des profondeurs océaniques.

Un geyser d'eau explosa de la mer. Un énorme pokémon, plus gros même que les deux oiseaux légendaires, s'extirpa de la masse aqueuse et s'éleva haut dans le ciel noir en poussant un cri lugubre.

\- Mais c'est… C'est LUGIA ! couina le marin, les mains toujours solidement enroulées dans la corde rêche qui tirait la bouée. Et… on dirait des gens, là-bas ?! Mais que font-ils, ils vont se noyer !

En effet, Elza vit, tandis qu'un éclair illuminait la terrible scène d'une lueur démoniaque, des silhouettes parvenues de nulle part, perchés sur de petites îles mouvantes tout autour des oiseaux. De sa position, Elza ne put rien distinguer de précis, mais il lui sembla voir les hommes guider Lugia dans son combat de titans.

L'oiseau mystique des profondeurs se tenait, majestueux, devant Électhor et Artikodin. Il se cambra et, dans un silence irréel, lança une attaque si puissante que l'éclat lumineux les aveugla tous.

Sonnés, les deux oiseaux querelleurs lui cherchèrent combat, mais il les tint si facilement à distance qu'ils préférèrent abandonner et s'envoler chacun dans une direction différente.

Lugia se tourna silencieusement vers le groupe d'hommes, les ailes battant l'air avec prestance. Puis, il hurla sous la lune et replongea dans l'eau pour y continuer son travail de gardien des sept mers.

Elza eut à peine le temps de voir les hommes disparaître, comme téléportés par magie, et en quelques minutes, le vent tomba, la pluie cessa et le bateau retomba sur une mer calme. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Choqués, épuisés, les enfants remarquèrent à peine que Zan et Bulbizarre étaient remontés grâce au marin.

\- ZAN ! BULBIZARRE ! crièrent les filles.

Elles se précipitèrent pour enserrer les naufragés.

\- Zan… pleura Elza. Mais es-tu fou ? Pourquoi t'es tu précipité à l'eau comme ça ?!

\- Merci, hoqueta Mélie. Merci, Zan. Sans toi, qui sait ce que Bulbizarre…

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Dans les yeux de la fillette brillaient une reconnaissance infinie envers le crocodile. Elza regarda longuement Zan, puis soupira, tandis que la tension diminuait lentement. Elle l'enlaça, soulagée.

La suite se passa dans un brouillard de souvenirs flous. Le marin les raccompagna à leur cabine, et les trois enfants s'endormirent directement, enroulés au chaud dans des couvertures épaisses.

Le lendemain, après avoir à peine dormi quelques heures, Mélie vint toquer à la porte de cabine d'Elza et de Matthew.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Un Matthew fortement décoiffé lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Entre. Elza est encore au café. Tu vas bien ? demanda Matthew.

Mélie tenait fort dans ses bras sa petite Bulbizarre qui semblait absente, comme encore choquée. Elle s'assit maladroitement sur un tabouret et regarda Elza tristement.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlée à tout ça, souffla-t-elle.

Matthew allait la prévenir qu'Elza n'était pas encore prête à parler, mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci leva des yeux francs vers Mélie et dit d'une voix assurée :

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça. Tu as très bien agi en appelant de l'aide.

Mélie baissa les yeux.

\- Comment… ? commença Matthew, mais il préféra laisser tomber.

Mélie se racla la gorge et énonça d'une voix timide :

\- C'est… Un accident.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle serra davantage Bulbizarre dans ses bras. Elza se mordit la lèvre tandis que Mélie continuait :

\- C'est hier soir, dans la nuit. J'ai senti quelque chose bouger sur mon lit, c'est Bulbizarre qui se levait. Je n'étais pas très bien réveillée, mais le bateau tanguait déjà beaucoup…

Elle tremblait.

\- Et… Bulbizarre m'a dit qu'elle voulait se promener, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir avec les remous…

Sa voix oscillait, achevant quelque fois des mots sur une note aiguë et désespérée.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention… Mais après coup, je me suis levée pour la ramener en cabine, parce que ça tanguait beaucoup. Et… Je l'ai retrouvée sur le pont, sous la pluie…

Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Ses paupières étaient gonflées et rouges.

\- Et là… Elle a glissé, et… c'était un accident ! cria-t-elle hystériquement. Elle a glissé et elle est tombée à travers les barreaux !

Bulbizarre semblait plus triste que jamais. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait courir ce risque inconsidéré à sa dresseuse. Mais Mélie n'y voyait, elle, qu'un manquement à ses responsabilités, un accident qui aurait pu être tragique. Elles semblaient toutes deux inconsolables.

Elza se leva et les prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, c'est terminé. Tout le monde est sain et sauf. Lugia nous a sauvés.

Mélie et Matthew la regardèrent.

\- Oui, murmura Matthew. Lugia et ces drôles de types sortis de nulle part.

\- Oui, ça, c'était vraiment bizarre ! intervint Elza. On dirait qu'ils sont venus aider Lugia, et pouf ! Ils ont disparu.

Mélie ne disait rien, le nez enfoui dans le cou de bulbizarre.

\- Je me demande si… commença Elza avant de se raviser.

Évidemment elle pensa à une Team. Ils seraient venus pour séparer les oiseaux et arrêter la tempête ? Ou étaient-ils venus les capturer ? Ou autre chose ?

Matthew coupa les pensées d'Elza.

\- En tout cas, j'aurais jamais pensé voir un tel spectacle un jour…

Il ferma les yeux.

\- C'est encore plus impressionnant qu'un troupeau entier de léviator rouges !

Elza opina du chef.

Un peu plus tard, le marin qui les avait secourus vint leur apporter un petit déjeuner en cabine. Il s'enquit gravement de leur santé, et leur recommanda de ne plus faire pareille folie.

Tous promirent.

C'est un temps froid et un soleil couchant qui les attendaient sur le port d'Oliville. Sans regrets, les trois enfants sortirent du Ferry qui les mettait mal à l'aise.

Autour d'eux, les nombreux passagers du ferry semblaient également soulagés de descendre de ce bateau qui n'avait fait que tanguer toute la nuit durant, les empêchant de dormir, et les amenant à destination avec plusieurs heures de retard. Le capitaine avait l'air abattu alors qu'il regardait les passagers débarquer d'un œil morne.

\- Alors Mélie ! demanda vivement Elza à son amie pour lui changer les idées. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Mélie regarda autour d'elle le port, les bateaux qui oscillaient lentement sur l'eau, le ciel dégagé et les immeubles gris.

\- Hum. Et bien, je pense que je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Rosalia. De là, je descendrais sur Doublonville pour m'inscrire au PokéAthlon !

Elle faisait des efforts pour paraître sereine, mais l'aventure de la nuit passée resterait sans doute gravée dans sa mémoire pour toute sa vie.

\- Cool ! Tu vas être avec nous un moment ! dit gaiment Elza.

\- Il fait déjà nuit, nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller au Centre passer la soirée. Demain, nous retournerons voir Jasmine, dit Matthew d'un air séreux.

Elza acquiesça. Après le dîner, elle appela Myxilia.

\- Salut Myxi' !

\- Bonjour, miss ! Ca va ?

Elle semblait fatiguée, comme si sa mission à Kanto ne se passait pas si bien que prévu.

\- Oui, oui. Toi par contre, tu as l'air épuisée.

\- Ce n'est rien, la coupa l'adolescente. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Oui, hum. Cette nuit…

Myxilia fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne devineras _jamais_. Hier soir, on a pris le Ferry, et la mer était super calme. Arrivés au milieu parcours, un orage de folie, jamais vu ça ! Et bien c'était…

Elza baissa la voix et se rapprocha du Pokématos.

\- C'était Électhor et Artikodin qui se battaient. C'était… Spectaculaire.

\- Bon sang, Elza ! Tu en es sûre ?!

\- Absolument ! Mais le meilleur arrive : Lugia – tu te rends compte, _LUGIA_ – est alors surgi des océans et les a abattus d'une attaque surpuissante ! Mais il n'était pas seul. Il y avait des hommes, une Team même, j'en suis presque sûre !

Myxilia soupira et, contre toute attente, se mit à rire.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies assisté à ça, tu as un don pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles !

Elza grimaça, et Myxilia avoua :

\- En fait, ce n'était pas une Team, c'était nous. Enfin, pas moi personnellement, mais Twilight. J'en ai entendu parler à peine tout à l'heure, il parait que Peter a su pour le combat des oiseaux, et qu'il a envoyé sur place une armada pour calmer tout ça.

Elza écarquilla les yeux, puis un détail lui revint :

\- Ils avaient l'air de contrôler Lugia, vous êtes potes avec des légendaires, maintenant ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais cela ne sembla pas surprendre l'adolescente.

\- Oui. Enfin, l'organisation a quelques bottes secrètes qui lui permet de contrôler, pendant quelques temps, certains pokémons plutôt forts.

\- Balèèèze, dit Elza, impressionnée. Et comment ont-ils surgit dans l'eau comme ça ?

Myxilia réfléchit un instant et dit :

\- Sans doute à l'aide de pokémon psy possédant téléport. Après, avec les Wailmer de l'organisation, il est facile de surfer.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Elza réalisa qu'ils avaient eu vraiment chaud, car sans Peter et Twilight, ils y auraient probablement tous laissé leur peau.

\- Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu sais, dit soudain Myxilia, mais Twilight est désormais une organisation connue du public.

\- Hein ?! s'étonna Elza.

Myxilia soupira.

\- Ouais. Suite à une récente attaque à Kanto, Peter a été obligé de faire des annonces publiques et nous sommes désormais reconnus comme une organisation bienfaitrice, au même titre que la police, avec de bons dresseurs qui luttent contre les Teams malfaisantes.

\- Ca alors, s'exclama Elza. Mais ça ne craint pas pour vos investigations ?

\- L'organisation est dévoilée, mais ses membres restent secrets. L'ennemi ne sait pas qui appartient à Twilight, et il faut que ça reste comme ça.

Elza acquiesça.

\- D'accord, je vois. J'en parlerais à Matt' pour éviter les quiproquos.

\- Super ! Et pour en revenir à ton affaire, même si je le savais, merci de m'avoir prévenue, Elza. Tu feras un excellent agent.

Myxilia fit un clin d'œil et Elza lui sourit brièvement, tout en sentant avec un pincement au cœur que cela voulait dire qu'il était temps de raccrocher. Elle osa tout de même demander :

\- Dis Myxi, tu crois que tu reviendras bientôt ?

La grande brune regarda un instant Elza à travers l'écran du Pokématos.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle finalement. Mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Les Légendaires ont beau s'être calmés chez vous, il n'en est rien à Kanto et j'ai beaucoup de travail. En plus, je n'ai toujours pas réglé les affaires de Sinnoh et j'espère que cet abruti de Niels ne fait pas trop de conneries en mon absence.

Elza rit.

\- Ce n'est plus l'amour entre vous ?

Myxilia lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ce type n'est qu'un abruti doublé d'un incompétent. Pire qu'Alexandre, et je pèse mes mots ! ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elza n'insista pas et Myxilia lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir Mélie, pour lui faire promettre de ne jamais parler à personne de ce qu'elle avait vu ce soir là.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé la matinée à s'entraîner, Elza, Matthew et Mélie se rendirent vers l'arène d'Oliville afin d'y défier la Championne Jasmine.

\- Cette fois c'est la bonne ! rugit Elza avec enthousiasme devant la porte de l'arène.

Quand Jasmine les accueillit, elle les reconnut presque immédiatement.

\- Je me souviens de vous, déclara-t-elle. Vous venez retenter votre chance ?

\- Oui, répondit fermement Elza, bien décidée à en découdre.

Ce fut elle qui commença le match, tandis que Matthew et Mélie allaient s'asseoir dans les gradins.

\- Elza est forte, non ? Elle devrait y arriver cette fois.

\- Je l'espère. Nous ne devons pas perdre trop de temps ici, et en plus, si nous perdons à ce stade, il ne faut même pas espérer aller à la Ligue Johto, répondit placidement Matthew.

Mélie hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers le terrain.

\- Les règles sont simples ! énonça l'arbitre. Deux pokémons par adversaire. Le challenger a le droit de changer son pokémon à tout moment. Elza de Doublonville va maintenant affronter la Championne d'Oliville, Jasmine ! Que le combat commence !

Elza soupira de détermination. Elle serra les poings et envoya Hélio au combat avec confiance.

\- Je choisis magnéti ! dit Jasmine.

\- Hélio, attaque lance-flamme !

\- Magneti, attaque tonnerre !

\- Esquive ! hurla Elza.

Hélio se mit à courir rapidement vers le pokémon magnétique. Elle projeta une gerbe de flammes brûlantes vers son adversaire qui encaissa le coup avec difficulté. Magneti répondit en lançant des coups de tonnerre meurtriers vers la pauvre pyroli qui courrait à droite et à gauche pour les esquiver.

\- Hélio, danse-flamme !

Le pokémon feu couru rapidement vers son adversaire. Elle pila à quelques mètres de lui et souffla une colonne de feu tourbillonnante qui roula tragiquement vers magnéti. Le pauvre pokémon acier ne supporta pas la fournaise crée par les flammes et tomba K-O après un coup de boule du pyroli.

\- Bon, je vois qu'il y a des progrès ! félicita Jasmine. Mais voyons ce que tu vas faire contre… _Steelix_ !

Elza serra les poings. Tout se jouait maintenant.

\- Vas-y Elza ! l'encouragea Mélie. Tu vas la battre, c'est sûr !

Elza se retourna vers son amie et lui fit un signe de main avec un immense sourire.

\- Hélio ! Attaque hâte !

\- Steelix, attaque queue de fer !

Steelix changea de couleur. Sa peau se mit à luire dangereusement, mais Hélio courrait déjà dans tous les sens, et le serpent d'acier frappa au mauvais endroit.

\- Hélio, grimpe sur sa tête, attention à son ligotage !

Jasmine eut l'air surprise.

\- Steelix, tunnel !

Le serpent plongea sous terre, disparaissant du terrain et laissant Hélio incapable d'exécuter son ordre.

\- C'est pas grave, Hélio ! Sauve-toi vite dès que tu sens le sol vibrer, et après, direct, tu lui sautes dessus !

Pyroli ferma les yeux. Elle se força à sentir dans le sol les vibrations dues au déplacement de l'immense serpent dans les profondeurs de l'arène. Soudain elle le sentit, juste derrière elle. Elle bondit à l'instant où son immense tête sortit du sol pour la percuter.

Hélio fit demi-tour à la vitesse de l'éclair grâce à sa caractéristique précédemment augmentée par l'attaque hâte et bondit sur le corps métallique du serpent. Quand elle fut arrivée au sommet, Elza eut un sourire victorieux.

\- Hélio, feu follet !

\- Steelix, fais tomber le pyroli !

Tandis que le serpent se mettait à s'agiter dans tous les sens, Hélio planta ses crocs dans le cou du serpent et celui-ci pris feu. Un instant plus tard, elle glissait, déstabilisée par les mouvements brusques de son adversaire.

\- Bien Hélio ! Maintenant, lance-flamme !

Jasmine riposta :

\- Grincement, immédiatement !

Un son strident envahit la pièce et tout le monde se boucha les oreilles. Hélio trébucha en sentant ses défenses perdre en intensité. Mais elle se releva et envoya une puissante gerbe de flammes vers le steelix qui rugit.

\- Steelix, tempête de sable !

\- Non ! couina Elza, contrariée.

Elle savait que le sable allait éteindre le feu follet qu'avait placé Hélio sur lui et qui lui pompait son énergie doucement. La tempête de sable s'éleva doucement avant d'atteindre des proportions telles qu'il était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Hél-

Elza toussa à cause du sable qui rentrait dans sa bouche. Les larmes aux yeux, elle voyait à peine le terrain, et quand la tempête cessa, Hélio était K-O au centre du terrain et steelix ne brûlait plus.

Mélie lui apporta une bouteille d'eau.

\- Mais, comment ?! gémit Elza devant Hélio K-O en attrapant machinalement la bouteille d'eau. Merci.

\- Le type feu craint le type sol. Pendant la tempête, steelix a utilisé la technique tourbi-sable qui a pompé les points de vie de pyroli aussi sûrement qu'elle pompait ceux de steelix avec le feu follet. Maintenant, ton pokémon de feu est hors de combat. Que vas-tu faire ?

Elza rappela Hélio en grognant. Mais steelix n'avait plus beaucoup de vie, il lui suffirait de peu pour le détruire. Puis Matthew lui dit depuis les gradins :

\- Elza, je crois que tu oublies que steelix n'est pas que de type acier ! Il est également de type sol, alors Chinchou et Zan feront très bien l'affaire.

Elza se retourna vers lui d'un air agacé.

\- Je le savais très bien ! mentit-elle. J'appelle Zan ! Vas-y mon chéri, ramène moi un beau badge tout brillant !

Zan s'élança sur la piste avec prestance. Bruyamment, il fit résonner ses pas sur le sol tout en s'approchant de steelix avec un air menaçant. Il avait beau être plus petit, il n'est restait pas moins bien plus fort, foi de Zan !

\- Steelix, attaque séisme !

\- Zan, attaque bulles d'o !

Le sol se mit à trembler. Le sable de l'attaque tempête de sable précédente s'éleva dans les airs en même temps que la roche qui commençait à pleuvoir sur Zan. Mais celui-ci, bien décidé à en découdre, donna des coups de pattes et des coups de griffes à chaque rocher s'approchant de lui, les réduisant en poudre.

Il s'élança alors vers le steelix, esquivant les fissures qui s'allongeaient dans le sol, et se cambra en arrière pour lui lancer une puissante attaque bulles d'o.

Les bulles foncèrent vers le serpent et, une fois qu'elles eurent recouvert entièrement son corps, se mirent à exploser en chaîne dans un bruit effrayant. Steelix hurla, et s'effondra.

\- AH ! cria Elza, ravie. VICTOIIIRE !

\- Steelix est K-O, c'est Elza de Doublonville qui remporte le match ! annonça l'arbitre avec un air amusé.

\- Youhou Zan, t'es vraiment le meilleur ! dit Elza en s'élançant sur le terrain pour lui sauter au cou.

Dans les gradins, Mélie avait observé avec fascination le déroulement du match. Elle se tourna finalement vers Matthew qui souriait.

\- Elle est vraiment forte. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se battre comme ça. Contre moi, elle n'en faisait pas tant.

\- Elza n'aime pas perdre, surtout quand c'est une compétition comme celle de la Ligue, répondit Matthew. Mais je n'arrive pas à clairement situer son jeu. Des fois, elle a l'air d'avoir une stratégie géniale en tête, et c'est vrai, elle bluffe tout le monde. Et des fois, elle oublie les choses les plus élémentaires, comme le double type sol-acier de steelix.

Matthew soupira, toujours souriant.

\- Mais j'ai hâte de l'affronter à la Ligue. Même si c'est pas en finale, ça sera mon plus beau match.

Mélie hocha la tête. Elza vint les rejoindre dans les gradins, accompagnée d'un Zan extrêmement fier de lui.

\- Regardez mon beau badge Minéral ! C'est mon sixième ! Après ça, plus que deux.

Mélie le caressa avec envie.

\- Moi aussi, j'espère que je vais gagner au PokéAthlon. J'espère que je serais aussi forte que toi, Elza !

\- C'est sûr que ça arrivera, dit Elza avec un large sourire. Tu es très forte. Il faut croire en tes pokémons. Je regarderais la télé à chacun de tes passages en compétition, c'est promis !

\- Et moi, je te regarderais quand tu passeras à la Ligue, et je verrais l'arbitre te remettre le trophée de Maîtresse !

\- Hum, coupa Matthew. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle gagne, mais tant que je serais là, elle n'a aucune chance !

\- Pff ! rit Elza. Si tous mes adversaires sont comme toi, alors je n'ai rien à craindre, hein !

Tous rirent.

\- Allez jeune homme ! fit une voix depuis le terrain. J'ai soigné mes pokémons, c'est ton tour.

Le garçon descendit les escaliers avec un air très sérieux sur le visage.

\- Allez Matthew ! hurla Elza en se mettant debout et en se penchant vers le terrain. Pour me battre à la Ligue, tu dois d'abord battre Jasmine ici ! Me déçois pas !

Le garçon se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, lui sourit mystérieusement, et leva le pouce. Elza se rassit avec un bon pressentiment.

Matthew contemplait fièrement son beau badge brillant. Ils étaient tous les trois au Centre Pokémon, l'après-midi avait été longue et riche en événements.

\- Et quand Goupix a brusquement lancé le lance flamme dans le dos de steelix au moment où tout semblait perdu ?! répéta-il.

Ils repassaient en boucle leurs matchs, et la belle victoire de Matthew, bien qu'incertaine jusqu'à la dernière seconde, avait été une grande joie. Ils dégustaient donc une glace immense, chocolat-vanille-supplément-chantilly, et amplement méritée selon Zan.

\- Où allons-nous demain ? dit Elza sans réfléchir.

\- Nous remontons vers Rosalia, dit Matthew. On va reprendre la route 39 et nous devrions être arrivés d'ici à une dizaine de jours si le temps reste stable.

Elza opina du chef.

\- Vous êtes en retard sur l'année ? demanda Mélie en faisant référence aux inscriptions pour la participation à la Ligue Johto.

\- Non, dit Matthew. Heureusement que les tempêtes ont cessé à Irisia, car on aurait vraiment pu être en retard, mais là ça va. Les festivités de la Ligue commencent début mai. Il nous reste approximativement quatre mois pour terminer le parcours, affronter les champions Frédo et Sandra, et descendre la moitié du pays en direction de Kanto !

Elza avala de travers.

\- Tout ça ?! Mais on n'y arrivera jamais !

Matthew sourit.

\- Mais si. Après tout, on a récolté six badges en cinq mois. Mais on a fait le plus facile. Il va falloir se donner encore plus à fond, maintenant !

Elza le regarda, sourit, tapa dans l'épaule de Zan qui savourait une si grande glace qu'on l'apercevait à peine derrière, et s'exclama :

\- Et bien, je suis prête ! Je vais leur montrer à tous de quoi est capable la nouvelle Maîtresse pokémon de Johto ! Hein, Zan ?

Le crocodile acquiesça, puis avala goulûment une grosse part de boule chocolat. La soirée s'annonçait fort agréable !

Chinchou peinait.

Essoufflé, le pokémon poisson contemplait avec hargne les éclats de bois et de roche qui gisaient devant lui.

Il était tôt, la rosée brillait sous les rayons diffus du soleil orangé qui frôlait à peine l'horizon, à l'est. La rage le submergea encore. Il fonça sur un arbre épais comme un onix et le fracassa sous les ondes électriques et les éclatements de ses bulles d'eau. L'arbre fut réduit en charpie, mais au fond de lui, toujours aucune sensation de picotement.

C'est ainsi que Zan lui avait décrit son évolution. Ses picotements dans le bas du corps et juste au bout des griffes, puis la sensation d'un étirement étrange, d'un allongement du corps, d'une puissance vivifiante qui coule dans les veines. Et d'un coup, après cela, une autre vision du monde, d'un point plus haut, une autre carrure à dompter, et le sourire radieux d'Elza…

Voilà surtout ce que Chinchou voulait. Il voulait plus que tout rendre sa dresseuse heureuse et fière de lui, mais il en était incapable. Malgré les heures d'entraînement, malgré les niveaux, malgré les adversaires, les enchaînements d'attaques… Rien en lui ne semblait s'activer pour lui donner une autre forme !

Il avait même récemment appris l'attaque _hydrocanon_ ! Une attaque puissante ! Elza en avait été béate d'admiration toute la journée, et même Zan avait été jaloux. Mais pas d'évolution.

Elza disait qu'elle s'en moquait, qu'il était le plus fort et le plus mignon des loupio, qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, sans différence avec ses pokémons évolués, et que jamais elle ne pourrait songer à l'abandonner. Mais Chinchou se sentait triste et rageur. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il était incapable de faire quelque chose que tout pokémon naturellement constitué faisait au bout d'une certaine expérience.

Pourtant les loupio évoluaient. En lanturn, même, il le savait. Il en avait déjà vu. La nuit, il rêvait qu'il se transformait en grand poisson puissant des profondeurs, qu'Elza lui souriait comme jamais, et qu'elle grimpait sur son dos pour faire un tour en mer, laissant Zan derrière eux.

Car oui, Chinchou était jaloux de Zan. Oh, bien sûr, il l'aimait beaucoup. Il ne pourrait sûrement même jamais le détester. Mais le crocodile était plus grand que lui, plus fort que lui, c'était le préféré même ! Et surtout, il était d'une forme évoluée.

Les grands yeux jaunes de Chinchou se voilèrent. Un excès de stasite, mais quelle déception ! Quelle rage ! Oui, quand il était petit, il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la forêt tout près du manoir des Frères Evoli et de leurs pierres d'évolution. Il avait probablement joué dans les roches magiques, nageant entre les pierres eau et les pierres foudre mais à quel moment il avait dérapé et plongé tout droit dans le sac de pierres stase ?

Les souvenirs étaient flous. Il y avait tant de cailloux, tant de roches et de poussières là-bas, à flanc de falaise des grottes de Johto. Il était bien possible qu'avec sa maladresse il soit tombé dedans, et pour peu qu'il y ait eu des restes de biscuit quelque part, qu'il en ait mangé. Il se sentait si misérable, si malheureux !

Chaque matin alors, Chinchou s'entraînait avec rage pendant que tout le monde dormait. Il n'évoluait pas ? Tant pis ! Il serait le plus fort des pokémons de base ! Il devait être le meilleur, pour que jamais Elza ne puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit ! Aucune faiblesse, pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Oh, tu es là, Chin' !

Chinchou sursauta. Elza vint s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Tu as fait un bon entraînement ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça… déclara la fillette en le prenant sur ses genoux.

Elle commença à lui gratouiller la tête.

\- Tu es en colère contre toi-même car tu n'évolues pas, hein ? Écoute, moi je t'aime, d'accord ? Ok, c'est terriblement injuste, mais c'est ainsi. Et c'est tout. Tu es le plus fort, Chin', tu comprends ? Tu as au moins dix niveaux de plus que mes autres pokémons, et j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne me décevras jamais.

Chinchou commença à se détendre tandis qu'Elza continuait à caresser le crâne du poisson, entre ses deux antennes, un peu vers l'arrière, juste comme il aimait.

\- Je suis même persuadée, continua Elza, que toi et moi, on va réussir la Ligue les doigts dans le nez. Tu verras, on les battra tous. Aucun adversaire ne nous résistera, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je crois en nous. En toi. Mais également à Hélio, Zan et Dizzy. On est une équipe, tu vois ? Tu ne dois pas être triste parce que tu n'évolues pas, parce que, finalement, ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois bien, qu'on soit tous bien, et surtout, qu'on réalise nos buts. Et notre but, là, c'est de battre les Champions, de battre chaque dresseur, de battre _Le_ Dresseur en finale, et de remporter le trophée de Maîtresse des Pokémons de Johto !

La fillette repris son souffle. Un ange passa et elle déclara :

\- On va y arriver. Tu n'es pas d'accord Chinchou ?

Elza lui souriait, de son plus beau sourire. Un sourire comme dans ses rêves, un sourire franc, heureux. Elza voulait la Ligue, il la voulait aussi, pour elle. Il l'aimait, c'était sa dresseuse, son amie, sa meilleure amie. Pour elle, il gagnerait.

Soulagé soudain, Chinchou remarqua à quel point le ciel était beau malgré le froid, à quel point les mains d'Elza étaient chaudes sur lui. Il était heureux.


	19. La douloureux souvenir d'Alexandre

**Chapitre 18**

 **Le douloureux souvenir d'Alexandre**

La pluie tombait, finement, froidement, et surtout inlassablement sur les rues pavées de Rosalia.

Elza, Matthew et Mélie s'étaient arrêtés en ville pour faire le plein de provisions (et surtout racheter des cornets de glace pour Zan qui les mangeait à une vitesse affolante, malgré les protestations d'Elza).

Après avoir mangé le repas de midi au Centre, c'est dans un brouillard fin et sous une pluie agaçante que Mélie dit timidement au revoir à ses deux nouveaux amis.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Ils étaient revenus tout au sud de Rosalia et, devant eux, une grande pancarte indiquait : _Route 37 – Vers Doublonville_.

\- Oui… dit Elza en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, embêtée.

\- On se reverra de toute façon… déclara Mélie.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit précipitamment Elza. Je te regarderai à la télé pour les courses.

\- Et moi je ne raterai aucun de tes matchs !

Les deux jeunes filles étaient tristes, sans vouloir le dire vraiment. En peu de temps, elles en étaient arrivées à s'apprécier beaucoup. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, de leurs dessins animés préférés, de leurs pokémons, un peu des garçons. Elza avait le cœur gros de la voir partir alors qu'elle venait à peine de les rejoindre, mais au moins elle remerciait le destin de les avoir rapproché.

\- Fais bon voyage, dit Matthew en lui souriant. Tu vas nous manquer.

\- Oui, beaucoup, ajouta Elza.

Mélie l'enlaça.

\- Je penserai à vous tous les jours ! Je vais m'entraîner dur pour réussir, et vous aussi, d'accord ?

\- Promis !

La fillette brune aux cheveux bouclés s'éloigna d'eux en leur faisant de grands signes de la main, accompagnée par sa fidèle bulbizarre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles devinrent invisibles à l'horizon que Matthew et Elza remontèrent vers l'est de Rosalia, le cœur lourd, afin de continuer leur voyage sur la route qui les menait tout droit au septième badge, à Acajou.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé, elle énervait petit à petit les deux enfants qui marchaient dans une boue collante, la tête baissée sous les capuches.

\- Quel temps pourri ! pestait Elza.

Matthew se contentait de la suivre, plongé dans la lecture de sa carte. Soudain, il dit simplement, en pointant du doigt une montagne :

\- Là. On est arrivés au Mont Creuset. C'est par là qu'il faut continuer, et en plus on sera à l'abri !

Elza faillit lui sauter au cou de bonheur.

\- _Merciiiiiii_ … ! grogna-t-elle d'une voix sombre, telle un zombie, titubant vers l'entrée.

Matthew ne répondit pas, amusé.

Il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, en ce froid mois de janvier, et même si les écharpes étaient toujours de rigueur, ils purent aussitôt ôter leurs capuches.

\- Aaah, quelle soulagement ! gémit Elza. Je propose qu'on fasse une pause et qu'on prenne un café, ça te dit ?

Ils sortirent leurs pokémons qui en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les pattes. Dizzy était d'une humeur folle avec la pluie qui tombait au dehors, il sortit s'amuser avec la pluie, accompagné de Zan et de Chinchou, ravis de s'amuser avec de l'eau. Hélio les regarda comme s'ils venaient de Mars et se roula en boule aux pieds d'Elza, ravie.

Les deux enfants étaient à peine repartis de leur goûter, s'enfonçant dans la grotte, que des bruits étranges attirèrent leur attention.

Elza fit signe à Matthew de la suivre discrètement, et ils s'approchèrent d'une fissure dans le mur, d'où semblaient provenir les bruits. Elza jeta à œil à l'intérieur et fut surprise de constater qu'une petite cave était cachée par de gros rochers. Malheureusement pour la personne qui faisait du bruit à l'intérieur, les roches avaient été replacées un peu rapidement et on apercevait la supercherie.

Des bruits de match et de paroles leur parvinrent. Ils se regardèrent, curieux, mais ce fut quand ils entendirent distinctement une voix de fille qu'ils sursautèrent.

\- Alex ! Je prends la vieille, tu prends l'autre !

Matthew écarquilla les yeux. Il lui semblait reconnaître cette voix.

\- C'est pas Candice ?!

Elza acquiesça. Curieuse, elle essaya de déplacer le rocher pour entrer, mais quand Matthew l'aida à pousser, la roche bascula et tomba dans un fracas assourdissant.

Toussant entre deux nuages de poussière, Elza grogna.

\- Pour la discrétion, on repassera !

Les quatre personnes cachées dans la pièce secrète se retournèrent vers eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! cracha une vieille femme à l'air acariâtre.

Elza remarqua que les deux adultes portaient des uniformes de sbires. Sur leur poitrine, un logo jaune scandait _SCOD_. Le cœur d'Elza manqua un battement. Instinctivement, elle replia contre elle sa main gauche au bout de laquelle l'ongle de son index repoussait avec difficulté.

Mais Alexandre s'interposa :

\- Relâchez les pokémons ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dit.

\- Tu fais chier, gamin ! Dégage et oublies-nous ! Tu ne nous as pas vus, pouf ! cria la vieille, hystérique.

\- Jamais nous ne partirons sans avoir libéré les pokémons ! s'envenima Candice, menaçante.

C'est juste à ce moment qu'Elza vit, derrière eux, des cages avec une dizaine de pokémons drogués, dans un état pitoyable. La colère grimpa en elle, elle sortit directement ses quatre pokémons et prononça clairement d'une voix glaciale :

\- Relâchez ces pokémons, ou vous aurez affaire à moi !

Zan montra les crocs d'un air menaçant pour appuyer sa dresseuse.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, petite. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles pleurer chez ta maman après cela, susurra la vieille femme d'un air sadique.

Elza vit rouge, mais Candice s'interposa.

\- Laissez-les ! On va vous battre, et vous allez relâcher les pokémons immédiatement !

\- Putain ! grogna Alexandre, l'air agacé. Foutez le camp, les mioches, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! C'est dangereux et j'ai pas envie de me retaper un monologue du chef !

Les deux sbires de la SCOD, l'air ennuyé, soupirèrent et levèrent leur PokéBalls.

\- A l'attaque, déclara simplement la vieille femme.

Matthew était paniqué, mais la victoire fut rapide. Candice immobilisa les deux sbires et Alexandre mit K-O chacun de ses adversaires grâce à son Tyranocif. Pendant ce temps, Elza et Matthew avaient ouvert les cages et libéraient les pokémons qui, doucement, groggys, s'enfuyaient.

\- Vous n'êtes que des emmerdeurs ! vociféra la vieille, solidement attachée à son compagnon. Avec votre Peter qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de fouineurs ! Vermines !

Elle continua de cracher ses insultes, ses yeux férocement tournés vers Alexandre.

\- Et les gamins, ce sont de nouvelles recrues ?

\- Nous ne les avons jamais vus, mentit Alexandre.

Candice avait profité des commentaires acerbes de la sbire pour emmener Elza et Matthew à l'extérieur de la cachette.

\- Que faites-vous là ?! Vous avez le don pour vous attirer dans les ennuis, c'est pas croyable ! gronda-t-elle discrètement.

Elza voulu lui dire qu'elle avait entendu du bruit et qu'ils avaient juste été trop curieux, quand une phrase de la vieille, attachée à son ami sbire, leur parvint aux oreilles.

\- Mais… JE TE RECONNAIS !

Aussitôt, Candice, Elza et Matthew se penchèrent par l'embrasure de la cachette, pour voir la vieille, triomphante, et Alexandre au comble de la colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses poings étaient serrés, sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Ouiiii… glapit la femme. Tu as bien changé, bien grandiii, mais tu es toujours le même, impulsif, idiot. C'est toi, le _MEURTRIER_ !

A ces mots, tout le monde se figea. Les regards convergèrent vers le blond, dont le self-control menaçait de céder à chaque instant.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps à me reconnaître, vieille harpie ! Moi, j'ai reconnu tout de suite votre sale gueule de traîtresse ! Vous portez aussi mal le jaune que le noir, à ce que je vois, asséna-t-il, incisif.

Mais la vieille ricana.

\- Ne sois pas si insolent, pauvre idiot. Tu ne dois ce qui est arrivé à ce malheureux Tortank qu'à toi-même !

Elza, Matthew et Candice se regardèrent, interloqués. Alexandre, un meurtrier ? Tortank ?

\- TA GUEULE ! hurla le blond. JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE CA DEVANT MOI !

La scène semblait irréelle, lourde, étouffante. Elza sentait son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine. Les poings d'Alexandre se serrèrent si fort que ses ongles courts s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes.

\- Que je me taise ?! Mais tu es si faciiile à énerver, mon chou ! Oui, je te le dis, tu es un assassin, et ton pokémon est mort par _ta FAUTE_.

\- C'EST FAUX ! ET VOUS LE SAVEZ ! C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT, VOUS L'AVEZ TORTURÉ PENDANT DES HEURES ! hurla l'adolescent, hors de lui, planté comme un animal devant la vieille femme qui souriait, savourant son supplice.

\- Tu lui as ordonné de se battre, il a affronté une dizaine de pokémons à lui tout seuuul ! ricana la femme, jouissant de pouvoir faire remonter d'horribles souvenirs.

Alexandre ne voyait plus qu'un tas de points noirs devant les deux sbires attachés solidement. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et la douleur, les images – le souvenir – lui glacèrent les veines. Rester calme, il devait rester calme. Les instructions étaient claires : capturer les malfrats, sauver les pokémons, aucun blessé, aucun débordement.

\- Je ne lui ai rien ordonné du tout, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Il s'est interposé, il m'a sauvé de la mort. Je ne lui ai rien dem-

\- Oui. Mais il est mort. Et tu lui as survécu. Égoïste !

\- C'est faux ! rugit Alexandre.

\- Tu as continué ta vie, ta route vers la gloire sans lui… Le pauvre, il s'est sacrifié à la cause et toi, tu l'as oublié, _comme un vieux jouet cassé…_!

\- Je vous INTERDIS !

Elza pleurait. Les gouttes salées roulaient lentement le long de ses joues. La gorge nouée, elle écoutait, catastrophée, la raison pour laquelle Alexandre n'avait pas de starter.

Alors la femme ajouta la phrase de trop :

\- _Tu as tué ton pokémon_ , alors qu'il _t'aimait_. Tu n'as pas de cœur.

Le coup partit. La vieille glapit. Ramenant son bras à lui, Alexandre cligna des yeux emplis de rage, et se détourna. Un bon coup de poing dans la tronche d'une harpie, ça comptait comme un blessé ? Mais à dire vrai, il s'en fichait. Il trouvait même qu'il s'était montré d'une patience exemplaire pour ne pas lui avoir brisé les deux bras et les deux jambes plus tôt.

À ce moment, des bruits de pas d'une dizaine de personnes se firent entendre. L'atmosphère changea. C'était les membres de Twiligth appelés en renfort, qui venaient coffrer les deux malfrats.

Ils ne firent même pas attention à Elza et Matthew qui les laissèrent faire leur travail. Lorsque la vieille passa devant Elza, menottée, elle lui lança un regard mauvais qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Je suis désolée que vous ayez vu ça, les jeunes, leur dit Candice, revenue près d'eux.

\- Je suis choquée, avoua Elza.

\- Tu crois qu'Alexandre est un assassin ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. S'il dit que son pokémon s'est interposé de lui-même, je le crois. Zan aurait… probablement fait la même chose, déclara Elza en se rendant compte qu'elle ne voudrait surtout jamais que ça arrive.

Perdre Zan, le voir mourant, le voir mourir. Une envie de vomir la prit soudain, elle s'écarta en courant.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Matthew à Candice tandis qu'Elza respirait par à-coup, une main tremblante contre la paroi de la grotte.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Il est là-bas, répondit vaguement Candice en soupirant et en indiquant une forme au loin, tournant le dos à tous. Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu déraper à ce point. On devait juste les surveiller, trouver leur cachette, les capturer et libérer les pokémons. Mais quand on est arrivés, on s'est fait griller direct. On a commencé à se battre verbalement, et c'est là que vous êtes arrivés.

Elle soupira.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Alex n'avait pas de starter. Maintenant je le sais. Il en avait un, mais…

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

\- Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que ça m'arrive.

\- Moi non plus, affirma Matthew, le cœur gros à l'idée de perdre Macronium. Cette épreuve a du être tellement, tellement difficile pour lui. Je comprends pourquoi il n'en parle jamais et se met très en colère.

Candice opina du chef, le regard posé sur son coéquipier. Coéquipier qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, et à percer à jour sous sa carapace de râleur mégalomane.

La traversée de la grotte s'était faite dans un silence de plomb. Les membres de Twilight avaient scellé la cachette, emprisonné les deux sbires et avaient disparus, aussi rapides que lors de leur intervention avec Lugia. Candice et Alexandre s'étaient éclipsés entre temps et personne n'arrivait à les joindre.

Dès leur sortie du Mont Creuset, Elza respira l'air à pleins poumons. Elle s'était sentie étouffer à l'intérieur, avec cette histoire à glacer le sang, et n'aspirait plus qu'à arriver à Acajou pour se changer les idées.

Matthew et elle s'étaient arrêtés pour camper un peu, et la fillette n'avait pas résisté à l'envie qui la tiraillait d'appeler Myxilia pour tirer l'affaire au clair.

\- Allo, Myxilia ? Désolée de te déranger. J'espère que tu as du temps devant toi… soupira Elza, assise contre un arbre avec son PokéMatos.

L'adolescente derrière l'écran du PokéMatos fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est grave ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit.

Myxilia sembla se détendre. Elle sourit, et demanda un instant à Elza. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune revint vers Elza.

\- Voilà, je suis installée. Que se passe t-il ?

\- Et bin…

Elza se mordit la lèvre, la boule dans la gorge déformant sa voix sous l'émotion.

\- On était dans le Mont Creuset avec Matthew, tu vois ? Et on a entendu des bruits. C'était Candice et Alexandre aux prises avec des sbires de la SCOD !

Myxilia eut un mouvement de recul. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

\- On a été voir, tu sais comment je suis…

Cette fois Myxilia se mit à protester, mais Elza la coupa :

\- Matt' et moi, on a rien fait du tout ! Après une bonne baston, Alex et Candice ont gagné, et la vieille – je veux dire, une des deux malfrats –, a commencé à dire à Alex « _Oh, mais je te reconnais ! Tu es un assassin, tu as tué ton Tortank ! »_ …

La voix D'Elza était montée dans les aiguë tandis que Myxilia écarquillait les yeux.

\- Alors évidemment, Alex s'est mit en colère. Il a pas aimé ça du tout, et finalement, il l'a cogné et là, la bande de Twiligth a attrapé les bandits et Alex est partit avec Candice sans laisser de trace.

Elza soupira, les mains tremblantes. Myxilia se racla la gorge.

\- Je vois, dit-elle. Tu veux savoir l'histoire ? _Vraiment_ ? Bon…

Myxilia se racla la gorge.

\- On était jeunes, lui et moi, à l'époque. Genre, j'avais seize ans et lui quatorze, il ressemblait encore à un môme. On était en mission pour Peter, un truc bidon. L'organisation venait à peine d'être crée, elle embauchait encore des mineurs, à l'époque. On faisait que du repérage pourtant, ça aurait jamais du aussi mal tourner…

Myxilia fit une pause, les yeux dans des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Enfin, bon. C'était dans une planque mineure de la Team Rocket, mais leur chef, Giovanni, a eu vent de nos missions et il a fourré son grain de sel dans nos plans. Ça a donc mal tourné, et le starter d'Alex, Tortank, a été capturé pendant notre fuite. Évidemment, ils s'en sont servis comme d'un appât pour nous faire revenir. Ils nous envoyaient des images de ses tortures, et…

Le son se coinça dans la gorge de Myxilia.

\- Bon sang, c'était tellement horrible !

Elle tapa du poing contre une surface qu'Elza ne pouvait pas voir, hors du champ de vision du PokéMatos.

La fillette restait silencieuse, pour ne pas la couper dans un récit qui semblait emprunt de souvenirs terrifiants. Matthew s'était assis derrière son épaule. Il avait la mine défaite, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elza pour la soutenir.

\- On savait bien que c'était un piège, mais recevoir des images comme ça… Alexandre devenait dingue. Après avoir détruit à coups de poings la quasi-totalité de la chambre du Centre dans laquelle on dormait, il a décidé de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. C'était une mauvaise idée, mais je pouvais pas le laisser seul, alors je l'ai suivi. Heureusement, Peter a compris vite, et il a eu le temps d'envoyer une équipe à notre secours. Sans ça, j'crois qu'on serait tous morts.

Elle frissonna.

\- Mais avant d'être sauvés, on a retrouvé Tortank dans un état pitoyable, indescriptible. Alexandre l'a porté comme il pouvait avec sa petite taille, il s'est démené pour le sortir de là. Mais d'un coup, une armée entière de Rockets nous est tombée dessus, avec des dizaines de pokémons. Alexandre les avait pas vus, derrière lui, mais avant même que j'ai pu essayer de faire quelque chose avec Nezu, Tortank a jeté ses dernières forces pour protéger Alex d'un coup mortel d'un Arbok. Il perdait encore plus de sang que ses ennemis, il boitait, il…

Les yeux de Myxilia étaient révulsés tandis qu'elle racontait.

\- Il s'est donné corps et âme dans sa dernière bataille pour protéger son dresseur. Quand Alexandre lui a ordonné d'arrêter, il ne l'a pas écouté, car il savait que s'il cessait de le protéger, son dresseur mourrait, et il a simplement refusé de l'admettre. Quand les secours envoyés par Peter sont intervenus, il était trop tard. Tortank est mort dans les bras d'Alex, et ça, il ne l'a jamais supporté.

Le visage de Myxilia était déformé par les souvenirs. Elza et Matthew se sentaient terriblement mal. Au bout d'un long moment, Myxilia poursuivit :

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il a d'abord fait une déprime, et après ça, il a commencé à enchaîner les missions dangereuses contre toutes sortes de Teams. Il agissait par automatisme et prenait de plus en plus de risques. Il a entraîné ses pokémons dur, surtout Tyranocif, qui était à l'époque le meilleur ami de Tortank, et qui a eu autant de mal qu'Alexandre à accepter sa disparition. Ils sont devenus de vrais tueurs. Sans pitié, rien ne leur résistait ! Alors Peter m'a demandé de m'en occuper personnellement, et petit à petit, il a remonté la pente. Il allait plutôt bien ces derniers mois, c'est pour ça que Peter m'a envoyé à Sinnoh, et l'a laissé avec une nouvelle.

Myxilia inspira longuement à la fin de son récit.

\- Ça craint cette affaire. Si Alex refait une déprime, on va avoir un mal fou à le gérer. Il est super violent quand quelque chose le dérange. Vous avez du le remarquer.

Elza acquiesça :

\- C'est une horrible histoire. Personne ne devrait perdre son pokémon !

La fillette ferma les yeux, et sentit son cœur lacéré à l'idée de perdre un jour Zan, Hélio, Dizzy ou Chinchou. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, jamais. Elza se le jura. Elle ne perdrait jamais ses amis !

Matthew intervint timidement :

\- Hum… Si je peux me permettre, il y a une question qui…

\- Oui ? dit Myxilia en le regardant dans les yeux par-dessus l'épaule d'Elza.

\- Pourquoi Alexandre a-t-il eu un carapuce ? Vous venez de Johto, non ? Toi, tu as un Typhlosion.

\- Oui, confirma Myxilia. Mais quand Alex a eu dix ans et qu'il a voulu partir en voyage initiatique, moi je voulais partir pour Kanto. Il a voulu venir avec moi, alors il a fait son Voyage Initiatique à Kanto, et il a reçu un carapuce. Vous savez tout.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Il ne faut pas parler de ça devant lui. C'est tabou. Ne l'appelez pas pour savoir comment il va. Il reviendra vers vous quand il ira mieux, je le connais. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Promis, dirent en chœur Matthew et Elza.

Myxilia raccrocha peu après.

Les deux enfants avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne plus reparler de cette histoire sombre, laissant à Alexandre le soin de combattre ses démons, et avaient allumé un feu pour camper la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle s'enroula dans les couvertures, ses quatre amis se joignirent à elle et elle les dorlota tour à tour.

Zan ronflait déjà, un filet de bave attestant qu'il rêvait très probablement d'une montagne glacée au chocolat. Hélio, dans les bras d'Elza, la réchauffait de ses flammes. Chinchou somnolait, les yeux rivés vers le feu qui s'éteignait, et Dizzy s'était installé près de la tête d'Elza qui le sentait vibrer tellement fort qu'il lui fila la migraine.

Malgré cela, elle sourit. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait envisager sa vie sans ses amis. Plus tard, elle se voyait dans une grande maison avec une étagère et ses trophées de Maîtresse de la Ligue, accompagné d'un homme au visage flou (mais ressemblant étrangement à Adrian), ses amis les pokémons jouant dans le jardin. Elle voyait Dizzy courir et sauter sur elle, lui lécher la joue, puis repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, brisant au passage un vase immonde offert par sa belle-mère.

Se rendant compte du chemin ridicule que prenaient ses pensées, Elza ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle leva le bras et caressa Dizzy sur son crâne, qui vibra avec moins d'intensité.

Les Hoothoot ululaient, la chaleur diffuse d'Hélio enroba Elza qui s'endormit, les idées un peu plus joyeuses. Demain serait un autre jour.

Et quel jour !

La pluie menaçait de retomber, après la petite accalmie qui avait accueilli Elza et Matthew à leur sortie du Mont Creuset. Le ciel était gris, et le vent frais, mais le moral d'Elza était au beau fixe.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié la mésaventure d'Alexandre, mais ce matin, elle avait logé ce désagréable souvenir dans un recoin profond de son esprit et se sentait dans un esprit de compétition sans limite.

C'était une façade, un jeu, un passage forcé. Elle se disait que si elle ruminait des pensées négatives, elle n'avancerait pas, et ce n'était pas son but. Certes, c'était triste. Mais c'était du passé, on n'y pouvait plus rien, si ce n'était en prendre note et ne pas refaire l'erreur une seconde fois. Elza avait alors soupiré, enfoui cette histoire au fond d'elle, et s'était levée du bon pied.

Et Matthew l'approuvait.

\- Je vais tous les battre, hein, Zan ! disait-elle gaiement aux côtés de son fidèle starter. Je suis trop balèze, c'est tout ! Tu vois le beau trophée de la Ligue, comme il brille ?!

Le crocodile était au moins aussi excité qu'elle. Il marchait du même pas vif qu'elle, claquant des dents pour approuver les élans impétueux de sa chère dresseuse. Des étoiles émanaient d'eux, provenant de nulle part.

Derrière, Matthew les suivait en souriait.

\- Un par un, ils vont mordre la poussière, et tu sais pourquoi, Zan ?

\- Croooo !

\- Exaaaactement ! Parce que je suis LA MEIL-LEU-RE ! explosa-t-elle en sautant partout sur le chemin terreux.

Tout d'un coup, une ombre noire sortit des fourrés et se jeta sur Elza :

\- NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT TERMINE CE BORDEL ?! s'exclama l'ombre, furieuse.

Elza, sonnée, n'eût même pas le temps d'étouffer, car Zan agrippa furieusement l'inopportun et le jeta quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva et s'épousseta, leva un regard choqué vers ce qui était en fait un petit garçon de son âge.

\- Mais il est fou ce pokémon ! couina le garçon en pointant Zan du doigt, les fesses à terre.

Matthew, après s'être remis de ses émotions, tendit la main au garçon pour qu'il se relève, et déclara dans un rire :

\- Je dirais que c'est plutôt toi le fou. Tu t'es attaqué à Elza, et connaissant Zan, ça m'étonne que tu sois encore en vie !

Ledit Zan respirait par saccades, fixant le nouveau venu avec un regard meurtrier. Elza, une fois que son cœur eut repris un rythme cardiaque normal, posa sa main sur les écailles bleues de son ami, et l'incita au calme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-elle au garçon.

\- C'est de ta faute ! répliqua le gamin avec mauvaise humeur. Tu hurlais comme une guenon !

\- Comme une… _quoi_ ?! Non mais, je vais t'apprendre, moi ! vociféra la brune et s'approchant de lui.

Matthew s'interposa.

\- Tu devrais retirer ce que tu viens de dire, c'est un conseil, fit-il remarquer en jetant un regard aux yeux révulsés de Zan.

Le garçon roula des yeux.

\- J'ai pas peur d'un futur sac à main !

Elza rappela immédiatement Zan avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

\- Mais tu en as terminé avec tes insultes ?! explosa-t-elle. Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas crier et faire fuir le troupeau de pokémon que l'on a passé des semaines à traquer ! enragea le nouveau, les poings serrés.

Matthew et Elza se turent, surpris.

\- Hé oui, toi aussi, tu serais nerveux si tu avais passé _des jours entiers_ par terre, dans la boue, tout ça pour apercevoir _enfin_ une queue de pokémon chromatique, et la voir disparaître _à cause d'une idiote qui parle trop fort !_ ajouta le nouveau avec colère, mais aussi une pointe de lassitude.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les doigts tremblants d'émotion.

\- Je m'appelle Gabriel, et actuellement, je traque les pokémons chromatiques, soupira t-il en tendant sa main vers Matthew.

Le garçon rondouillet la serra, un peu perturbé par la tournure des éléments.

\- Moi, je m'appelle Matthew, et voici Elza. On est en route pour la Ligue Johto !

Gabriel se tourna vers Elza mais ne tendit même pas la main pour la lui serrer, et elle le snoba d'un regard hautain, rancunière.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, dit alors le garçon. Je suis là avec mon frère, et avec… un enfoiré.

Il avait un air amer. Tout d'un coup, comme si les nommer les avaient attirés comme des aimants, deux personnes sortirent des bois par le même trou que Gabriel avait laissé, et vinrent à leur rencontre.

\- Gabrielle, c'est là que tu étais ! gronda l'un des deux, un adulte d'une quarantaine d'années. Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à t'en aller. Ton frère et moi, on a du courir derrière les pokémons sans toi !

\- Je m'en fiche de tes ordres ! répliqua le gamin.

\- Dis donc ! Je suis ton père, tu me dois le respect ! C'est incroyable ce que tu peux manquer d'éducation, Gabrielle.

\- La faute à qui ?! siffla Gabriel en lui tournant le dos.

Elza se racla la gorge.

\- Bonjour, monsieur ! Je m'appelle Elza, je viens de Doublonville ! Et voici mon ami, Matthew.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'un air distrait. Alors, c'est ça, Gabrielle ? Tu vas jouer avec tes copines pendant que ton frère fait des efforts ? Si tu savais comme tu me déçois.

Mais le garçon était déjà parti, les poings serrés.

Elza regarda d'un air surpris et choqué le papa de Gabriel, qui pour une raison inconnue semblait prendre son fils pour une fille, mettre les mains dans les poches et se tourner vers le deuxième garçon qui se trouvait derrière lui, et qui semblait vivre dans un autre monde. Elle le reconnut. C'était un membre de Twilight !

Elle s'en souvenait, ils s'étaient déjà vus par PokéMatos interposé, quand Cristal, Myxilia et Alexandre étaient à Doublonville pour l'affaire du Train Magnet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire bonjour que son père intervint :

\- Viens, Jimmy. Allons t'entraîner.

\- Oh, non… ! souffla le garçon.

Mais il se résolut à suivre son père qui sortait déjà de son sac deux épées en bois.

\- Mais ?! Qu'allez-vous faire ?! s'interposa Elza. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre !

L'homme pivota vers elle.

\- Je lui apprends à se défendre, et il en a bien besoin. N'est-ce pas, fils ?

Puis, l'homme et son fils Jimmy s'écartèrent et commencèrent à se donner des coups d'épée.

Matthew haussa les épaules et, prêt à repartir, il fit signa à Elza de le suivre. Elle lui emboîta le pas, mais ils retrouvèrent Gabriel à un kilomètre de ça, assis sur un rocher, le nez dans un petit ordinateur, un nosférapti à la couleur étrange voletant près de lui.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Matthew en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tout va _merveilleusement_ bien ! dit-il ironiquement. Mon… _géniteur_ me pourrit la vie, il nous pourrit la vie, il devrait disparaître !

Elza fronça les sourcils, gênée que l'on puisse parler ainsi de ses parents. Mais Matthew détourna la conversation :

\- Tu as un drôle de nosférapti, tu sais ?

Gabriel soupira.

\- Oui. Il est chromatique. C'est pour ça qu'il est vert.

\- Ca alors, mais c'est très rare ! s'extasia Elza, emportée par la curiosité.

\- Bof. Il est génétiquement modifié. C'est un faux, ajouta t-il devant le regard interrogatif des deux enfants devant lui.

Elza paru scandalisée.

\- C'est toi qui… ? commença t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua t-il sèchement. Nous les avons délivrés lors…

Mais il se tut.

\- Vous les avez délivrés… ? l'encouragea Matthew.

\- Mais, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Allez-vous-en ! Vous faites sauter ma connexion internet, dit le gamin avec mauvaise humeur.

Elza se renfrogna. Les mains sur les hanches, elle asséna :

\- Dis donc ! On a été gentils avec toi !

Gabriel se permit de hausser un sourcil septique.

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu ne t'entends pas avec ton père ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être aller le voir et t'excuser.

\- _M'excuser_ ?! s'étrangla Gabriel. Et puis quoi encore ?! Vous ne savez rien de ma famille, vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire !

\- Bon, très bien ! s'emporta Elza, sa voix faisant des sauts dans les aigus. Matthew, allons-y ! Il est évident que l'on embête ce gamin et son ordinateur !

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! J'ai dix ans, et je suis surdoué ! Je sais pirater des données informatique dont tu ne comprendrais même pas une traître ligne ! dit-il puérilement sans réfléchir.

\- Oh ! Môssieur est surdoué ! Et bien tant mieux ! Reste donc avec ton misérable ordinateur et tes problèmes, petit prétentieux !

\- C'est ça, et toi, continues donc tes singeries de guenon ! Tant que tu es loin de moi, tout ira pour le mieux !

\- Oh ! rougit Elza, choquée.

Matthew s'interposa.

\- C'est bon, nous y allons, dit-il calmement. Au revoir Gabriel. Bonne chance.

Matthew se saisit de la main d'Elza et la tira sur le chemin d'Acajou. Avançant à reculons, elle regardait Gabriel qui la regardait avec insolence et, lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés de quelques mètres, une voix moqueuse parvint aux oreilles d'Elza :

\- Ton chapeau est vraiment, vraiment ridicule, tu le sais, ça ?! lança bien fort Gabriel, volontairement vexant.

Elza vit rouge.

\- _JE VAIS LE TUER CE PETIT CON !_

Matthew essaya de la rattraper par un pan de son pull, mais il était trop tard, elle s'était déjà jetée sur le garçon.


	20. Le concours de rapidité

**Chapitre 19**

 **Le Concours de Rapidité**

Elza se jeta sur l'inopportun sans se soucier des conséquences. Elle avait bien senti Matthew essayer de la retenir, mais rien n'y avait fait : Gabriel était allé trop loin, il avait dépassé les bornes.

Ce garçon avait le même âge qu'elle pourtant, mais il se permettait des remarques désagréables, piquantes, vexantes… Elza n'était pas tant du genre à se quereller, au contraire, mais ce garçon _là_ , avec son arrogance et ses manières… !

Elle n'était sûrement pas douée pour se battre, et d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Cependant, elle mit toute sa rage de fillette dans cet élan, et lui envoya son poing quelque part entre la lèvre et la joue. Le poing était partit de travers, et elle s'était fait mal mais, assise à califourchon sur lui, une main agrippée à son col et l'autre en appui sur le sol à côté de sa tête, elle le fusillait du regard.

Il avait crié, bien sûr. Il avait même eu mal. Un peu, vraiment pas beaucoup, aurait-il avoué, fier. Content de sa petite pique, et très fier de son effet, il n'avait eu que le temps de mettre son ordinateur à l'abri avant de se prendre une beigne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

\- Mais… MAIS TU ES VRAIMENT FOLLE ! hurla t-il.

\- Ne redis plus jamais de si méchantes choses ! Si un jour tu veux te faire des amis, tu ferais mieux de t'arranger ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle le tenait toujours par le col de la chemise, il n'en menait pas large, malgré un rictus qui se voulait arrogant, et Elza commença à voir apparaître une rougeur sur sa joue. Plissant les yeux pour faire bonne figure, elle voulut lui dire encore quelque chose, mais elle se rendit compte en approchant son visage du sien qu'il était vairon.

Cela la déstabilisa. Pour la première fois, elle le regarda en détail. Ça dura une seconde, ou peut-être une centaine. Elle n'en su jamais rien.

Il avait les cheveux d'un noir profond, plaqués en arrière par une couche épaisse de gel. Il était petit, et maigre, comme elle. Et il la regardait d'un air furieux, un œil bleu, l'autre marron, les lèvres pincées et gonflées par le choc.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle relâcha la pression que sa main entretenait autour du col de Gabriel, et elle cilla. La colère tomba. Elza ne se fâchait jamais longtemps, ce n'était pas son genre. Il la regardait aussi, et elle commença à se sentir gênée d'être assise sur lui.

Faisant mine de lui en vouloir encore, elle lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit, et elle se leva doucement. Elle ne le vit pas rougir imperceptiblement, et soupirer de soulagement. Il porta la main à sa joue, et Elza s'en voulut.

\- Je… suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il ne répondit pas et renifla d'un air méprisant, mais Elza n'avait plus le cœur à se fâcher. Elle n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux, avec une telle différence de couleur. Elle secoua la tête, désireuse de penser à autre chose, et se retourna vers Matthew, s'éloignant de Gabriel d'un pas lent, lui tournant le dos.

\- Attends, entendit-elle finalement. Hem, vous… vous allez vers Acajou, non ?

Matthew hocha la tête.

\- Nous aussi, nous y allons. Alors… Vous n'avez qu'à faire le chemin avec nous.

Il était gêné, les joues roses, une main derrière la tête. Elza le regarda furtivement, elle regarda Matthew qui acquiesça, et déclara :

\- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais ne sois plus si méchant.

\- Je ne suis pas… commença t-il. Bon, d'accord.

\- Et aussi, nous ne devons pas trop traîner, alors il ne faudra pas s'arrêter en chemin.

Gabriel hocha la tête et partit voir ses compagnons de route pour leur annoncer qu'ils feraient désormais la route ensemble.

\- Tu crois que ça ira ? Je veux dire, tu lui as foutu une sacrée raclée. Tu vas t'entendre avec lui ?

Elza haussa les épaules et regarda Matthew d'un air las.

\- Ca ira. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler, hein ? dit-elle tout en pensant « _Simplement à le regarder discrètement…_ ».

C'est ainsi que les trois chasseurs de chromatiques emboîtèrent le pas d'Elza et Matthew sur le chemin d'Acajou. Le soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés pour camper, Elza décida d'aller voir Jimmy pour discuter.

\- Bonsoir ! fit-elle.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle et, malgré la nuit bien tombée, Elza fut déstabilisée de voir dans les yeux du garçon les mêmes yeux vairons que ceux de Gabriel.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-il poliment.

\- Je m'appelle Elza, et toi c'est Jimmy, c'est ça ?

\- Hem, en fait non. Je m'appelle Daniel. Daniel Kasamatsuri, avoua le garçon en se grattant la joue.

Elza haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais ton père t'appelle Jimmy !

Daniel fronça les sourcils tout en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Il a du mal avec les prénoms. Beaucoup, beaucoup de mal, surtout avec ceux de ses enfants. Ceux des pokémons ça va. Ne prends pas la mouche, s'il ne retient pas le tien. Tout ce qui ne le concerne pas, ça a tendance à entrer par une oreille, et à sortir par une autre très rapidement, expliqua le garçon, un peu dans la lune.

Elza s'assit à côté de lui, attrapa un bâton et commença à tracer des formes sans significations sur le sol terreux.

\- Ah, bon, dit-elle en s'apercevant que Daniel ne comptait pas dire autre chose. Mais Gabriel, il l'appelle Gabriel !

\- Il le prend pour une fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Avec les autres il se trompe juste de prénom. Peut-être qu'en fait il fait exprès et que ça l'amuse, grimaça t-il. Oh, au fait, Il s'appelle Nathaniel. Il ne s'est pas encore présenté hein ? Il a du oublier. Mais son nom, ça, personne ne va l'oublier. Ne lui demande pas les noms de ses enfants devant Gabriel, ça le mettrait en rogne.

\- Je vois, dit gentiment Elza qui ne voyait pas du tout. Tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

\- Nous sommes treize.

\- _Treize_ ?! hurla Elza dans la nuit noire.

Un « _guenon ! »_ retentit de la toile de tente de Gabriel. Elza sourit et n'en tint même pas compte.

\- Oui. Maman… aime beaucoup les enfants… !

\- Oh. Tu as quel âge ?

\- Quatorze.

\- Ok.

Elza se tut un instant et repris :

\- Alors, c'est pour l'organisation que vous chassez des pokémons rares ?

Daniel ne répondit pas. Il se leva nonchalamment et, comme pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il déclara :

\- Je me demande ce que ça ferait si on repeignait les feuilles des arbres en bleu ? Et si Lula Chronique changeait le titre de son émission ?

Elza eut un mouvement de recul, surprise.

\- Hein ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Mais Daniel était partit se coucher.

\- T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça, dit une voix derrière Elza.

La fillette se retourna et aperçut la tête de Gabriel flottant entre deux battants de sa toile de tente, la fermeture éclair descendue jusqu'au milieu.

\- Tu… viens discuter ?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Elza opina du chef et il se poussa pour la laisser rentrer. A l'intérieur, le garçon avait installé son ordinateur sur un tabouret, et son nosférapti voletait doucement pour faire antenne. Il s'était assis en tailleur dans un coin, le plus loin possible du contact gênant d'Elza.

Elza, elle, vit directement les pokémons de Gabriel, en liberté dans la tente.

\- OOOH ! Quel adorable… … _Pokémon_ ! couina-t-elle sans le reconnaître.

Elle tendit la main vers un pokémon rondouillet à l'air un peu ronchon, d'un rouge vif et luisant.

\- C'est mon balignon, expliqua Gabriel. Normalement, ils sont verts, mais c'est un chromatique modifié, comme nosférapti et stalgamin.

\- Il est trop chou ! Je n'en avais jamais vu ! D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu non plus cette espèce là… baragouina Elza en tendant la main vers stalgamin, un pokémon de forme triangulaire et froid comme l'hiver.

\- Ils viennent de Hoenn, normalement. Là-bas, ils ne sont pas si rares.

\- Moi, je les trouve extra ! dit gaiement Elza en continuant à caresser le dos de balignon qui avait l'air d'aimer ça.

Dans un tas de couvertures, un carapuce dormait. Elza le connaissait, celui-là, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, et une pensée triste pour Alexandre.

\- Gouzi gouzi ? fit bêtement Elza en grattouillant le ventre du pokémon rouge.

Balignon gigota et couina de bonheur. Gabriel haussa un sourcil d'un air dégoûté.

Il observa Elza à la dérobée. Ses cheveux marrons cachés par son grand chapeau jaune, ses yeux rieurs et pleins d'étoile, son sourire franc, ses poignets fins. Il les compara avec les quelques filles qu'il connaissait personnellement Elle ne ressemblait pas à Samantha, très belle mais timide, mais un peu plus à Eléa, féroce et capricieuse, pleine de vie. Enfin, Eléa, elle, elle avait des…

Gabriel rougit fortement en imaginant Elza avec des atouts aussi généreux que ceux de la presque-petite-amie de son frère. Il secoua la tête.

\- Et… Ça va pour le moment, ton Voyage Initiatique ?

\- Super ! J'ai déjà six badges, tu veux les voir ?

Il avait surtout dit ça pour faire la conversation en vérité, il se moquait de la Ligue et de toutes ces conneries. Elza, elle, fut extrêmement fière de sortir de sa poche un petit étui brillant. Elle l'ouvrit et, à l'intérieur, scintillaient avec classe six badges durement gagnés.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Tout le monde pouvait faire ça, il n'y avait pas spécialement de gloire à en retirer. Cependant, pour faire bonne figure, il se força à avoir l'air admiratif.

\- Wouaw, ils sont chouettes. Tu as du courage. Tu sais, pour faire tout ça…

Elza rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et elle soupira d'aise.

\- Merci, Gabriel ! Je me bats tous les jours pour ça ! On s'entraîne dur, mes pokémons et moi.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

\- Il fait bon dans la tente, tu devrais peut-être ôter ton chapeau, dit-il, amusé.

Elza porta les mains à sa tête et enleva son gros béret jaune avec un sourire désolé.

\- Effectivement, je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote à porter ça ici…

Gabriel se retint de lui dire qu'elle avait l'air tout aussi idiote avec la marque du couvre chef dans les cheveux, comme une auréole difforme. Il tendit la main vers le chapeau, qu'Elza lui donna sans réfléchir, le regarda un instant et le posa dans un coin.

\- Et toi ? reprit la fillette. À part chasseur de pokémons rares, tu fais un Voyage Initiatique ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Gabriel, horrifié. Enfin, je veux dire… Ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, reprit-il.

Faire quelque chose où il n'était pas certain d'arriver premier ? Hum, non, il était bien trop fier pour ça. Elza le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'entraînes pas tes pokémons au combat ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Hum, je vois… C'est dommage, quand même. Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de plus beau moment que de voir le bonheur briller dans les yeux d'un pokémon qui a gagné une victoire pour son dresseur !

Gabriel haussa les épaules, mais Balignon sembla tout à fait d'accord avec Elza. Elle l'ignora marmonner distinctivement « _Apparemment ça rend heureux certains de servir d'outils à ceux qu'ils aiment. Chacun ses goûts. »_.

Finalement, Zan passa son gros museau par la porte de la tente. Il fusilla Gabriel du regard, rancunier, et invita Elza à aller dormir. La brunette se leva et fit un signe de la main au garçon et s'éclipsa.

Une fois installée dans son sac de couchage, Matthew se retourna dans le sien et lui tendit un prospectus qu'il avait récupéré on-ne-sait-où.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Elza tout en parcourant des yeux la feuille.

\- Un concours de rapidité pokémon ! Je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser… et intéresser Dizzy !

Les yeux d'Elza se remplirent d'étoiles.

\- C'est sur cette route ! On est loin du lieu de rendez-vous ?!

\- On y sera demain si on ne traîne pas, c'est parfait ! Le concours commencera après demain !

\- Génial !

\- Tu vas le faire alors ?

\- Évidemment ! assura Elza. Pas toi ?

\- Contre Dizzy ?! J'ai aucune chance ! Il rit. Mais je t'encouragerais des tribunes, et j'empêcherais Zan de trop se moquer des perdants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Matthew fit un clin d'œil à Elza qui explosa de rire sous le regard outré d'un Zan _absolument_ _injustement_ accusé à tort. Ce n'était pas son genre de rire des pauvres imbéciles en culotte courte qui se faisaient ratatiner par sa sublime dresseuse ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA… ! Bon peut-être un peu.

Le lendemain, le soleil et le froid les avaient accompagné tout au long de leur journée de marche. Derrière, Daniel et Nathaniel traînaient à cause de l'entraînement du garçon, mais Gabriel marchait devant avec Elza et Matthew pour échapper à son père.

Comme prévu, ils étaient arrivés le matin du deuxième jour en temps et en heure pour le concours de vitesse pokémon, animé par un homme avec de gros sourcils gris et une femme à l'énergie inépuisable.

Des pétards auréolaient le ciel de feux d'artifices de jour, tandis que la foule se pressait dans une arène ovale à l'intérieur duquel se dressait un parcours d'obstacles. Elza rentra, suivi de Gabriel et de Matthew, puis elle se laissa guider jusqu'à un bureau où elle inscrivit son nom pour la participation.

\- Et voilaaa ! La future gagnante est inscrite ! s'écria-t-elle une fois sortie de la file d'attente.

\- Mais… Ne serait-ce pas la jolie Elza ? fit une voix douce derrière elle.

Elza haussa les sourcils et se retourna. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux.

\- Adrian ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle joie de te revoir !

\- Ha ha ! Ça faisait un bout de temps, hein ? répondit-il, les yeux rieurs.

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre mais quand Elza regarda à l'origine de bruit, elle n'y vit que Zan très occupé à lui tourner le dos.

Adrian serra la main de Matthew, hocha la tête à Gabriel et se retourna vers Elza :

\- Tu as l'intention de participer à ce tournoi de rapidité, à ce que je vois ?

\- Et bien… balbutia Elza, tremblante. Oui ! Et je pense avoir toutes mes chances de gagner, si tu veux savoir.

\- Oh, mais j'espère bien. Je m'y suis inscrit aussi, en tout cas ! Car le premier lot est intéressant !

\- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? demanda Elza, curieuse.

\- Tu t'inscris à un concours sans te soucier du gain ?!

Il rit, et ses cheveux blancs méchés de bleu dansèrent devant ses yeux clairs.

\- Oh, mais… C'est que… Je me suis surtout inscrite pour m'entraîner, tu vois. C'est surtout pour voir de quoi je suis capable, pour la Ligue, tout ça…

Gabriel était sidéré de voir la pimpante Elza totalement buguée sous le charme de cet Adrian. C'en était gerbant.

\- Je comprends. Et bien, le gagnant recevra un trophée attestant de sa victoire, ainsi qu'un ruban ! C'est une distinction assez solennelle, mais assez convoitée tout de même. Et le second gagnera une pierre tirée au hasard dans un sac.

Elza opina du chef et sourit.

\- La coupe et le ruban sont à moi ! Je te laisse le caillou !

Adrian rit doucement, le visage tout à fait adorable du point de vue de la fillette. Il attrapa la main d'Elza comme s'il voulait la serrer dans la sienne, et l'effleura de ses lèvres.

\- C'est cela, dit-il finalement d'un air dégagé (mais qu'Elza trouva ô combien charmant). Et bien, bonne chance, Elza !

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna après lui avoir fait un signe de la main, mais Elza était sur un drôle de nuage elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les prunelles azur de son ami scintillaient encore devant ses yeux.

\- Allo la Lune, ici la Terre ! grogna Gabriel en agitant la main devant les yeux d'Elza.

\- Hein ? dit bêtement la brune.

\- On bouge ? Matthew est déjà parti s'asseoir dans les gradins. Viens.

Il lui attrapa la main et elle le suivit mécaniquement jusqu'à une place assise.

\- Tu devrais étudier le parcours attentivement, conseilla Matthew.

\- Oui, répondit Elza, revenant à elle petit à petit.

En bas, le parcours était déjà en place. Composé de quelques obstacles qui semblèrent faciles à Elza, elle les observa cependant un par un. Il y avait des barrières à sauter, un pneu dans lequel il fallait sauter également, un tunnel, un drôle d'objet qu'Elza ne sut pas reconnaître, un pont, une bascule et un slalom. Rien de compliqué en somme !

\- La liste des règles est assez conséquente ! s'inquiéta Matthew. Regarde, Elza ! Apparemment, il vaut mieux être entrainé et l'avoir déjà fait au moins une fois…

\- Tu plaisantes ? Dizzy y arrivera les yeux fermés !

\- Dizzy ne sera pas le seul à participer à cette épreuve j'en ai peur…

Elza sursauta et lui arracha les règles des mains en fronçant les sourcils. Sur le prospectus, une longue liste de détails s'étirait ainsi :

 _Agility Pokémon,_

 _Les pokémons accompagnés de leurs maîtres passeront deux épreuves : l'épreuve rapide et le parcours piège. L'épreuve rapide se déroulera le matin de 10h à 12h, le parcours piège se déroulera l'après-midi de 14h à 17h._

 _Les dresseurs doivent conduire leur pokémon le long du parcours numéroté en suivant l'ordre logique des chiffres posés en amont des obstacles._

 _Les difficultés sont les suivantes : Une barre tombée donne 10 secondes de pénalités, une zone rouge non respectée donne 10 secondes de pénalités, un décalage dans le slalom donne 10 secondes de pénalités. Trois pénalités entraînent une disqualification. Un refus d'obstacle entraîne une disqualification. Un obstacle passé dans le mauvais ordre numérique entraîne une disqualification._

 _Toute l'équipe de la Course de Rapidité vous souhaitent, Dresseurs, une bonne journée et une bonne chance !_

Elza roula des yeux. Pfiou ! Mais elle n'y arriverait jamais !

Matthew lui expliqua calmement les choses qu'Elza ignorait. Elle devait courir devant le pokémon pour lui indiquer l'ordre de passage du parcours en suivant les numéros. OK. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas indiquer le mauvais numéro à Dizzy. OK. Il ne fallait pas faire tomber les barres de saut. OK. Il fallait passer dans le tunnel dans le sens indiqué par les numéros. OK. L'objet bizarre qu'Elza n'avait jamais vu s'appelait une chaussette, Dizzy devrait rentrer dans un petit tunnel qui se terminait par un tube de tissus tombant au sol et d'où il devrait sortir en rampant le plus rapidement possible. OK. Les zones rouges sur la bascule et sur le pont étaient des zones que le pokémon devait obligatoirement toucher d'au moins une patte, et ne pas sauter sous peine de pénalité. OK. Dizzy ne devrait pas aller trop vite dans le slalom et rater un barreau dans la précipitation, sinon il faudrait le recommencer et le temps perdu serait incalculable. OK. Et surtout, Dizzy ne devrait pas avoir peur et refuser de passer un obstacle, mais ça, Elza ne s'en faisait pas. Tout était OK.

Et d'un coup, elle se mit à stresser, et fut contente de ne pas être la première à passer l'épreuve.

La totalité des concurrents furent appelés sur le terrain afin de mémoriser, sans leur pokémon, le trajet à parcourir. Elza descendit avec une boule au ventre, et imita maladroitement les gens qui avançaient comme une longue chenille le long des obstacles numérotés.

\- Tu as l'air perdue, dit une voix douce derrière elle.

C'était Adrian, qui marchait le long du parcours et le mémorisait également.

\- C'est… La première fois que je fais ça, répondit-elle, gênée.

\- Moi aussi. Ça ne t'empêchera pas de gagner quand même ?! s'exclama t-il d'un ton faussement scandalisé.

Elza rougit. Dans les gradins, Zan détruisait lentement les sièges en bois en grommelant.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je vais gagner, c'est sûr !

Adrian lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à son parcours.

Elza redoubla d'efforts. Elle se força à apprendre par cœur le parcours. L'épreuve rapide n'était pas dure du point de vue des obstacles. La chaussette et le pneu étaient retirés du parcours. Il s'agissait de faire le meilleur temps sans se tromper. Là, Elza remarqua qu'une feinte était plantée dans le parcours.

Trois barrières étaient les unes derrière les autres – facile à enchaîner à grande vitesse ! –, mais il ne fallait _pas_ sauter la dernière ! Il fallait bloquer le pokémon dans son élan et le faire tourner à quatre-vingt dix degrés afin de grimper sur la passerelle. Machiavélique, tout simplement. Elza le nota dans un coin de sa tête et se promit de ne pas se tromper.

Le reste devrait aller.

Le juge souffla dans son sifflet et tous les participants retournèrent dans les gradins. Là, Elza appela Dizzy et le pris sur ses genoux.

\- Ca va, mon chéri ? dit-elle. Nous allons donc participer à ce tournoi de vitesse, et si tu veux mon avis, on a toutes nos chances de gagner.

Dizzy acquiesça, très sérieux.

\- Alors regarde : tu commences par te placer à cet endroit là-bas. Au « top », tu cours et tu vas prendre les obstacles que je t'indiquerais, ok ? N'en prends surtout pas un que je ne t'ai pas indiqué, sinon c'est éliminé direct ! Après, tu n'as qu'à me suivre et tout ira bien, expliqua Elza en le caressant.

\- Ah, aussi. Les zones rouges que tu vois là, par exemple sur le petit pont, et bin il faut _toujours_ que tu mettes au moins une patte dedans, ok ? ajouta-t-elle.

Dizzy vibrait de bonheur. Il arrivait rarement qu'il ait l'occasion de se défouler ainsi. Il était déjà prêt à réussir haut la main chaque épreuve, prouvant à Elza qu'il était le meilleur de tous les Fouinar du monde, et que son aptitude à courir extrêmement vite était un réel bénéfice ! En pensant à ça, il se demanda comment Elza ferait pour courir plus vite que lui. Elle se le demandait aussi.

L'arbitre appela le concurrent numéro 1. Un homme à l'air habitué plaça son Caninos devant le départ et se positionna près du premier obstacle pour anticiper les mouvements de son pokémon. Le juge lui donna son accord et au signe de son dresseur, Caninos se lança.

En passant la barre de départ, il déclencha un chronomètre automatique, qui prendrait fin lorsqu'il passerait la barre d'arrivée. Elza l'observa attentivement.

L'homme était toujours devant son pokémon, sans mal, car le pokémon chien de feu n'était pas très rapide. L'homme guidait le pokémon du bout de la main et avec des ordres tels que « saute ! » ou bien « dedans ! » lorsque le pokémon devait passer dans le tunnel.

Il bloqua correctement son Caninos au moment piège et termina le parcours sans erreur, avec un temps correct. Tout le monde l'applaudit chaleureusement.

Dizzy avait observé le parcours avec attention, en prenant note. Elza lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Tu fais pareil, en plus rapide.

Dizzy sentit son cœur se gonfler d'adrénaline.

Le concurrent numéro 2 eut moins de chance. Sa dresseuse avait eu beau essayer de courir pour rattraper son rattata, le pokémon fut plus rapide et il fonça droit dans le piège alors que sa dresseuse criait « NON ! ».

De l'ensemble des dresseurs, Elza estima n'avoir pas trop à craindre. Beaucoup étaient comme elle, novices, et la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient fait piéger par les trois sauts consécutifs. Ceux qui réussirent firent des temps modestes, souvent pénalisés par des erreurs de zone ou des barres tombées mais quelques-uns brillèrent avec un temps prodigieux, cependant.

\- Numéro vingt-sept ! appela l'arbitre.

Elza, les mains moites, se leva et descendit avec Dizzy jusqu'au terrain. D'habitude, elle ne stressait pas autant !

Mais d'habitude, elle n'était pas obligée de faire le match avec son pokémon ! Et si, en courant, elle trébuchait et tombait ? La honte monumentale ! En plus, le stade était rempli à craquer.

Mais en plus cette fois, elle le savait, il y avait Adrian, qui la regardait avec son air doux et son sourire charmant. Et Zan qui fusillait Adrian de ses yeux mitraillette.

Elza ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Allez, Dizzy ! On va le faire !

Dizzy se plaça derrière la barre de départ, Elza près du premier obstacle. Le juge lui donna son approbation. Elle regarda Dizzy dans les yeux, et hocha furtivement la tête.

Il s'élança, et le clac du chronomètre raisonna dans les oreilles de la fillette.

Griffant le sol de ses petites pattes agitées, Dizzy sauta une haie, puis il plongea dans le tunnel sous les indications d'Elza. De toute sa vitesse, Elza se démenait pour avoir un temps d'avance sur son fidèle ami et pour le guider correctement.

Dizzy posa clairement ses pattes sur le début et la fin de la balance, et il ne fit qu'une bouchée du slalom. Arrivé devant les trois sauts d'affilés, il prit toute sa puissance pour les sauter le plus rapidement possible.

Elza prit peur, elle hurla, indiquant le petit pont et Dizzy planta ses griffes dans le sol pour changer en catastrophe de direction. Roulant des pattes comme un dément, il réussit à bifurquer vers l'obstacle indiqué par sa dresseuse, frôlant de peu la catastrophe.

Un tunnel plus tard, Dizzy franchit la ligne d'arrivée en un temps record. La foule applaudit à tout rompre l'exploit, et Elza enlaça son pokémon jusqu'à l'étouffer, extatique.

Dans la foule, un beau regard azur l'applaudissait chaleureusement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elza sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Elle tourna la tête et retourna près de Matthew et de Gabriel.

\- Bravo Elza ! s'exclama Matthew. Tu as été sublime !

\- N'exagérons rien, trancha Gabriel, sarcastique. La plupart des personnes ici ont également réussit à terminer le parcours ! Elle n'a rien fait d'exceptionnel.

Le garçon tourna les talons et sortit de l'arène, son ordinateur sous le bras. Pour une fois depuis le début de la journée, Zan parut satisfait de quelque chose. Bon débarras !

\- Mais quel… ! retint difficilement Elza. Va au diable !

Matthew soupira, l'air contrarié.

\- Il est étrange ce type. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais moi je l'ai bien vu. Il t'a regardé tout le long, et il était super content que tu réussisses aussi bien. C'est bizarre.

\- Bin c'est peut être bizarre, mais lui, il est vraiment détestable !

Elza s'assit brusquement sur les gradins, les bras croisés.

\- Et bien, que se passe-t-il, Elza ? demanda Adrian, venu la féliciter.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu viens de faire le meilleur temps, tu n'es pas contente ?

\- Si, si bien sûr ! dit Elza, contrite. C'est cet idiot, qui… Pfff, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu vas passer bientôt ?

\- Oui ! Je suis le trentième.

Elza se détendit, fière de sa performance, et laissa Dizzy lui grimper sur la tête pour lui labourer le cuir chevelu.

Quand Adrian fut appelé, il soupira longuement, avec son air si doux et si calme – et si mignon selon une Elza pas du tout objective – et descendit les marches sous les encouragements d'Elza et les regards noirs d'un Zan crispé qui n'aimait pas du tout le rouge aux joues de sa dresseuse.

Elza le regarda, éberluée, effectuer une performance spectaculaire avec son Démolosse, enchaînant les obstacles sans faute et évitant le piège comme si la route lui avait été connue depuis des millénaires. Il écopa du meilleur temps et de la première place provisoire, et Zan tomba dans les pommes de désespoir.

Le tout sous l'œil amusé de Matthew.

A la pause de midi, Gabriel étant introuvable, Elza et Matthew mangèrent avec Adrian à la buvette du stade.

\- C'est incroyable, dit Elza. On aurait dit que tu avais fait ça toute ta vie !

\- Oh, vraiment ? Merci.

Adrian rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu as été pas mal non plus, je te rassure. On se bat pour la première place, finalement. Tout va se jouer cet après-midi.

Elza acquiesça.

Elle repensa alors à Gabriel. Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, elle se sentait coupable de son absence, et elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là. Mais il ne montra pas son nez du reste de la journée.

L'après-midi ne fut que désillusion pour Elza. Alors qu'elle pulvérisait les records en faisant un sans faute avec Dizzy, Adrian la battit une fois encore, de quelques centièmes, lui arrachant sans le moindre scrupule la première place.

C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle se présenta au juge pour piocher dans le sac une Pierre Lune, cadeau de la seconde place. Elle la mit dans son sac et tourna les talons, sous l'air surpris de la présentatrice qui avait animé la journée et comptait lui faire faire une petite interview.

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le dos contre un arbre, les yeux dans le vague, avec Dizzy et Zan qui ruminaient à ses côtés. C'est ainsi que Matthew la trouva, alors que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon.

\- Et bin, Elza. Tu n'es pas satisfaite de la seconde place ?

\- Qui le serait ?! C'est la honte. C'est comme une défaite. Non, c'est pire ! Se faire voler la victoire à… à _ça_ ! glapit-elle en montrant à son meilleur ami un tout petit écart entre son pouce et son index.

\- Allons…

Matthew s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Moi je trouve que tu as été exceptionnellement bonne, compte tenu du fait que c'était ta première fois à ce genre de concours.

\- Pff, tu parles. Pour Adrian aussi c'était la première fois.

\- Et bien, il a été un peu plus rapide. Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais battu si Dizzy n'avait pas perdu quelques secondes ce matin au piège.

Dizzy lui lança un regard noir. Matthew leva les mains et s'excusa.

\- Je ne t'accuse pas ! Au contraire, j'applaudis la performance. Vous auriez dû gagner, c'est sûr.

Elza enfonça sa tête dans ses bras.

\- J'suis nulle Adrian est trop fort en plus d'être trop mignon… répliqua Elza d'une voix étouffée.

\- Boarf, c'était de la chance !

\- Et bien, je commence à croire que non. Si tu réfléchis bien…

Elza leva la tête vers Matthew.

\- Il t'a battu une fois à plate couture au concours des Pokémons Plante. Ensuite, il a eu ses six badges sans perdre une seule fois contre un Champion. Et là, il nous a tous scotchés. Pfff...

\- Il doit sûrement passer beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, voilà tout ! Rien ne t'empêche de le battre, j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Il va faire la Ligue, Matthew ! Il va me pulvériser !

\- _Mais non !_ Je croyais que tu étais la meilleure ? Que personne ne pourrais jamais te battre ? ironisa Matthew pour la faire réagir.

\- Grmmmbll… fut tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse.

Ce soir là, c'est avec le cafard qu'Elza se coucha, déchirée entre son admiration pour Adrian, et sa jalousie qui prenait de l'ampleur à chaque seconde.


	21. La colère de Gabriel

**Chapitre 20**

 **La colère de Gabriel**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le malheureux concours de vitesse pokémon. Elza s'était remise de sa défaite, le temps de digérer. Elle n'était de toute façon pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

Ils s'étaient ainsi tous remis en route vers Acajou, Elza, Matthew, Gabriel, Daniel et Nathaniel. Gabriel, qui était revenu le soir du concours et avait conservé un ton un peu froid pendant un ou deux jours, leur avait expliqué le matin même que s'ils allaient à Acajou, c'était pour y retrouver Barbara, la compagne de Nathaniel qui les attendait là-bas.

Adrian avait disparu juste après sa victoire, le jour du concours, en laissant derrière lui une Elza désemparée mais surtout pleine de rage de vaincre, qui avait juré qu'à sa prochaine rencontre, elle le mettrait K-O.

Depuis, elle passait autant de temps à s'entraîner que Daniel avec son père Nathaniel, et avait reprit bon espoir de battre Adrian à la finale de la Ligue Johto. Pendant les quelques heures où elle ne s'entraînait pas dur avec ses amis pokémons, elle observait Gabriel à la dérobée.

Elle avait même piqué l'appareil photo de Matthew pour prendre ses beaux yeux en photo à son insu, mais elle n'y était encore pas parvenue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la poussait vers ses jolies prunelles vairons, mais elle y était irrésistiblement attirée, c'était indéniable.

Au cours de ses journées passées à l'observer discrètement de derrière un arbre, elle avait remarqué qu'il passait beaucoup de temps sur son petit ordinateur, à faire des choses bizarres qui semblaient extrêmement compliquées et fastidieuses. Il adorait également câliner ses pokémons mais ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on le découvre.

Elza accepta son silence, tout comme, sans qu'elle ne le sache, il avait accepté qu'elle le regarde avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'Ecremeuh au galop. Bien sûr il l'avait remarqué. Au début, ça le bloquait, puis ça l'avait gêné et finalement, un peu, flatté. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, curieux de savoir la raison de son entêtement pour lui, se contentant de ne pas faire de recherches top secrètes quand elle était dans son dos au cas où elle aurait l'idée de regarder l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elza passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec le Balignon rouge de Gabriel, qu'elle avait surnommé contre l'avis de son propriétaire _Ruby_ , parce qu'elle lui trouvait une ressemblance avec la pierre précieuse du même nom. Balignon avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, et il participait à ses entraînements au même titre que Zan et les autres, avide de progresser.

Le soir, elle passait du temps avec ses pokémons, discutant stratégie et attaques surprises. Elle leur conseillait d'esquiver de telle façon, d'attaquer plus comme-ci ou encore de faire une feinte à ce moment là. Gabriel était un peu impressionné de l'énergie qu'elle épuisait à s'entraîner et à se battre pour un rêve aussi stupide qu'une Ligue de gamins avides de gloire. Mais il n'oserait jamais lui dire en face.

S'il avait appris un peu de choses sur elle, c'était bien qu'aussi gentille fut-elle, la patience n'était pas sa vertu première, et qu'elle mettait des droites sans hésiter à ceux qui la froissaient. Son douloureux souvenir personnel en attestait !

En plus, il se serait fait détruire par Zan. Foutu crocodile amoureux de sa dresseuse comme un grand frère hyper-protecteur ! Gabriel ne pouvait même pas lui dire bonjour le matin sans qu'une paire d'yeux brillants le foudroient du regard, le défiant de faire un pas de travers.

Ils étaient arrivés à Acajou et avaient décidés de faire une pause symbolique juste en dessous de la pancarte blanche indiquant « Sud-ouest : Route 42 – Nord : Acajou ».

Elza avait sortit une fois de plus tous ses pokémons pour jouer. Balignon était venu la rejoindre, quémandant des caresses qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Elle avait laissé son béret dans son sac à dos et portait une barrette brillante qui retenait mal ses cheveux, et elle passait de temps en temps sa main autour de ses oreilles pour y caler une mèche rebelle.

Matthew avait disparu on ne sait où, Daniel et Nathaniel discutaient dans un coin, et Gabriel ruminait derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

La fameuse Barbara les avaient rejoint le matin même, distribuant des sourires amicaux sous sa longue chevelure blonde. Elza l'aimait bien. Elle avait un certain effet apaisant sur le groupe au sein duquel régnait toujours quelques tensions.

Gabriel n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, certes, mais ce qui préoccupait surtout Elza pour l'heure, c'est le débat houleux qu'entretenaient Daniel et son père.

Cela avait commencé par un « Daniel, tu n'as toujours pas fait évoluer ton ramoloss ? », auquel le fils, penaud sur sa béquille car il s'était foulé la cheville à l'entraînement, avait répondu « Mais… si je le fais évoluer, il va changer pour toujours, non ? ».

Ce garçon rêveur avait, comme Elza l'avait bien compris, une peur irrationnelle du changement. Pour lui, chaque chose devait rester à sa place et pourvu que rien ne bouge. Elza ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour survivre jusqu'ici avec son père dans de telles conditions.

\- Ce sera plus jamais ramoloss… reprit-il en baissant le regard vers le sol.

Nathaniel explosa. Gênée, Elza fit mine de se concentrer sur Zan qui jouait avec Dizzy, mais quelques phrases retinrent tout de même son attention.

\- Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien avec des pokémons de base !

Affirmation avec laquelle elle était tout à fait d'accord. Enfin, pour la plupart des cas. Elle serait la plus fière des dresseuses quand Zan évoluerait en aligatueur, ce qui ne saurait tarder mais elle resterait la plus heureuse même si Chinchou n'évoluait jamais. Enfin, globalement, avoir des stades évolués, c'était quand même bien mieux !

Mais, se dit Elza, Daniel ne semblait pas intéressé par les matchs pokémons. C'était plutôt son père qui le forçait, mais sans ça, en effet, quel serait l'intérêt de faire évoluer ses pokémons si on les aimait tels qu'ils étaient ?

Nathaniel continua à crier pendant plusieurs minutes. Daniel prostré au sol comme un démuni, immobile et silencieux, subissant. Barbara tenta de calmer son compagnon Nathaniel, ce à quoi l'adulte répliqua en emmenant son fils quelques mètres plus loin pour un entraînement surprise.

Elza le trouva dur, mais ce n'était pas son rôle d'y dire quoi que ce soit. Elle remarqua également que ce que pensait Daniel sur son père était faux : il connaissait très bien les prénoms de ses enfants, quand il le voulait. Elza ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait pousser ce papa à écorcher volontairement les prénoms de ses gamins, mais comme même Barbara ne semblait pas perturbée par cette lubie de son amant, elle ne l'avait pas fait remarquer à voix haute.

Une autre mèche de ses cheveux lui tomba devant les yeux. Pestant, elle la remit derrière son oreille en se jurant de ne plus jamais laisser son chapeau au profit d'une inutile barrette ! Elle ignorait que, à quelques mètres d'elle, Gabriel l'observait, le teint pivoine.

Balignon, lui, le vit regarder dans leur direction. Des bras d'Elza, il retourna auprès de son dresseur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il reçut une caresse brève, mais Gabriel lui ordonna de retourner chez Elza. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier.

Balignon, lui, au moins, ne disait pas sans arrêt de méchantes choses à Elza. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il la voyait, Gabriel se mettait à raconter des inepties incroyables sous l'effet de la gêne qu'il ressentait envers elle.

Elza, elle, ne s'était plus remise en colère contre lui, mais à force de subir, elle le traitait plus froidement, comme s'attendant à chaque instant de se faire insulter d'une quelconque manière. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux. Gabriel grimaça.

Matthew, qui était revenu sans qu'Elza ne le remarque, rangea son carnet à dessin et demanda à Barbara :

\- On peut assister à l'entraînement ?

La femme hésita, puis accepta de laisser les gosses regarder ce que son amant apprenait à Daniel.

Elza se leva, laissant ses pokémons aux bons soins de la blonde, et emboîta le pas à Matthew, avide de connaître les méthodes de l'adulte. Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers Gabriel.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Il se leva et les suivit, l'air contrarié et furieux contre lui-même.

Elza regarda Nathaniel jeter à son fils deux épées en bois dont il se servit pour entrainer son fils.

Le pauvre Daniel semblait bien mal, chancelant sur sa patte affaiblie, les yeux dans le vague. Il manqua de se casser la figure en dégainant ses armes d'un geste incertain. Nathaniel, dans un excès de patience, asséna platement :

\- Fais un effort Fiston ! Allez, tu vas voir, c'est dur d'apprendre à manier deux épées, mais au moins tu pourrais réellement te défendre !

D'un coup, Elza se fit culbuter par un Zan joueur. Dizzy grimpa sur son crâne et bomba fièrement le torse en tapant dans la patte de Zan, d'un air de dire « victoire ! ». Elza explosa de rire, se redressa et leur fit un câlin.

Elle tourna la tête vers Gabriel et sourit. Il était adorable, ses beaux yeux fixés sur elle, entourés de ses meilleurs amis pokémons qu'il aimait par-dessus tout même s'il refusait de l'avouer.

Elle reporta son attention sur le match au moment même où Nathaniel ouvrit imperceptiblement une PokéBall d'où sortit un pokémon humanoïde qui attaqua sans pitié la cheville déjà blessée de Daniel. Le garçon hurla.

\- Daniel ! Protège ta maudite cheville avec ta garde ! vociféra l'homme.

Elza bondit sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter Zan qui était en train de lui attacher une marguerite dans les cheveux.

\- Hey ! C'est de la triche ça ! gronda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, la mine choquée.

Sans états d'âme, Nathaniel dit simplement :

\- Oui, et alors ?

Choquée, Elza changea de tactique. Se tournant vers Daniel, elle dit :

\- Et ben, utilise toi aussi tes pokémons. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison !

Après tout, triche contre triche ! Il suffisait que Daniel rende coup pour coup ce que son géniteur lui faisait subir, et hop, terminé !

Nathaniel éclata de rire. Se tournant vers son fils, il asséna :

\- Tu vois ? Elle, elle a compris le truc ! Il faut que tu entraînes tes Pokémons à intervenir en cas de danger, sans que tu ne leur donnes d'ordre. Ces bêtes-là peuvent te sauver la vie ! Laisse-les toujours en dehors de leurs PokéBalls, apprend-leur à se camoufler dans la nature, et à se battre dès qu'ils pensent qu'il le faut ! Vous voulez faire partie de Twilight, bien ! Mais mettez toutes vos chances de votre côté pour survivre !

Elza acquiesça, quoiqu'un peu septique, mais elle entendit Gabriel siffler d'agacement. Matthew dessinait à toute allure dans son carnet, l'air inspiré et tout à fait d'accord avec Nathaniel. La mésaventure d'Alexandre sonnait cruellement aux oreilles d'Elza, et elle se dit que cette histoire d'envoyer les pokémons sauver son dresseur était bonne, mais pas au détriment de la vie de celui-ci, c'était certain.

Daniel avait l'air livide et titubait dangereusement.

\- Allez, on reprend Daniel ! Tu ne mangeras pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris la technique ! Et je veux que tu fasses évoluer tes Pokémons également ! reprit Nathaniel.

Le garçon tituba, reprenant la garde de ses épées de bois, hésitants. Mais cette fois Gabriel ne retint pas sa réplique.

\- Tu vas arrêter quand au juste ? Daniel a sa propre méthode de combat ! S'il ne veut pas faire évoluer ses Pokémons, accepte son choix ! Il n'est pas toi, merde à la fin ! hurla le garçon, sous l'air ahuri d'Elza et Matthew, malheureux spectateurs.

Nathaniel se redressa, et contempla son jeune fils avec une froideur exaspérante. Daniel quant à lui, derrière tout ça, chercha à s'allonger dans l'herbe pour profiter de l'accalmie, mais Gallame ne lui en laissa pas la joie, l'attaquant sans pitié.

\- Fiston, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis ou de tes conseils en matière d'éducation, ton frère a besoin de soins spéciaux. Laisse-moi faire comme je l'entends, déclara gravement l'homme.

Elza vit Gabriel rougir sous la colère et exploser, un panel d'émotions traversant son visage d'habitude si stoïque.

\- Ah ouais, parce que tu t'es montré comme un exemple paternel toi, c'est bien connu ! cracha-t-il sans vergogne.

Nathaniel n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour réprimander son fils, Gabriel avait déjà tourné les talons, se retirant rapidement. Elza le regarda partir, jugeant qu'il valait sans doute mieux le laisser seul un moment, et quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour voir Daniel ordonner avec hésitation à son pokémon de lancer un pistolet à eau sur son père qui reçut le tir avec surprise.

\- Très bien ! Tu vois que tu peux y arriver ! déclara celui-ci, nullement vexé de s'être fait mouiller.

Après plusieurs minutes à regarder Daniel se battre contre son père, elle le défia. Après tout, cela ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique !

\- Ah, et bien, pourquoi pas ? accepta l'homme. Mais je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau !

Elza se prépara à subir des dégâts de la part du pokémon humanoïde – un Gallame – de Nathaniel, aussi décida-t-elle de le surprendre directement en envoyant ses quatre pokémons d'un coup au combat. Précipitamment, elle leur ordonna à chacun d'attaquer sous un angle différent.

Nathaniel, le visage neutre, interceptait chaque attaque à l'aide d'un Gallame bien entraîné. Elza avait du mal à percer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un combat acharné, elle l'avait touché deux fois, et il l'avait touché le triple.

\- Je pensais que tu avais pigé le truc, mais je devais me tromper, bailla ostensiblement Nathaniel.

Elza s'énerva et redoubla d'efforts. À un moment, Dizzy réussit à passer les barrières de protection du pokémon psy et à frapper durement Nathaniel au ventre, lui faisant se recroqueviller légèrement.

Nathaniel sourit. D'un geste de sa part, son Gallame fonça droit sur Elza, avec pour but de lui asséner un coup puissant, mais au dernier moment, Zan s'interposa et encaissa le choc.

Entrant dans une fureur noire, le pokémon crocodile courba l'échine et, toutes griffes dehors, éjecta la Gallame du terrain. Nathaniel siffla d'admiration, acceptant sa défaite, et Elza courut vers son starter pour le féliciter.

Mais il était étrangement crispé. Posant une main sur son bras épais et écailleux, elle le sentit trembler comme s'il essayait de ressembler à Dizzy. Il la regarda, et sa grosse gueule eut un immense sourire. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, et son corps, soudain, se métamorphosa.

Il grandit, dépassant même Nathaniel, sa queue se hérissa de pointes tranchantes, sa gueule s'allongeant et son corps se musclant, perdant sa petite bedaine qu'Elza trouvait si confortable. Une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés et les larmes de joie, Elza regarda avec fascination son chéri, son bébé, son croco, son Zan… évoluer à son dernier stade.

\- TUEUUUUUR ! cria Zan.

Elza lui sauta au coup comme elle put. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle semblait si petite ! Elle pleurait de joie. Le grand Zan en aurait presque pleuré aussi, de bonheur.

Nathaniel applaudit, de même que Matthew, mais Daniel semblait estomaqué. Elza ne le remarqua pas, tant elle était heureuse de la tournure que prenait la journée, et décida de retourner auprès du campement.

Entourée de Zan-le-Magnifique, de Dizzy, Hélio et Chinchou, Elza fit un retour triomphant auprès de Barbara qui la félicita chaleureusement.

Dans un coin, elle aperçu Gabriel qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, ses doigts pianotant à une vitesse folle sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle décida d'aller le voir.

Balignon lui sauta dessus. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa tandis qu'elle marchait vers Gabriel, suivie de près par un Zan extrêmement satisfait.

\- Hey ! fit-elle joyeusement. Tu fais quoi ?

Il leva la tête et, voyant qu'Elza se déplaçait pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait, agacé, ferma d'un claquement sec le clapet de son ordinateur.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde ! lâcha t-il, abrupte.

Perdant un peu sa bonne humeur, Elza se renfrogna.

\- Pff, toujours aussi aimable toi !

Irritée, elle s'éloigna un peu, et alla verser un bol de croquettes de Twilight à tous les Pokémons présents. Tentant maladroitement de discuter avec lui, elle constata :

\- C'est plutôt intelligent, comme système… Je veux dire, habituer les Pokémons à toujours voler au secours de son dresseur.

« Dans une certaine limite », pensa-t-elle. Gabriel roula des yeux et lança froidement :

\- C'est pas intelligent, c'est logique ! C'est l'instinct, n'importe quel crétin dans notre situation apprend ça à ses Pokémons.

Elza décida de ne pas réagir, bien décidée à ne pas perdre sa bonne humeur. Caressant avec fierté le gros museau de son tout nouveau starter – que Gabriel avait volontairement ignoré – elle dit pensivement :

\- Oui, Mon Dizzy a déjà fait ça.

Elle sourit et enchaîna mesquinement, presque taquine :

\- Dis donc, je te croyais sans cœur, mais en fait...Tu aimes beaucoup ton frère non ?

Gabriel rougit imperceptiblement et détourna le regard. Elza rit. Amusée, elle dit :

\- Il a de la chance d'avoir un petit frère aussi protecteur…

\- Ça c'est certain, il ne me mérite pas !

\- Quoique...

Elza lui tira la langue.

\- Vous êtes une drôle de famille en fait. Ca fait de vous, une sorte de famille de super héros ? C'est vrai quoi, vous vous engagez de père en fils c'est ça ? Tous pour défendre le droit des Pokémons ! Et comment vous avez fait pour intégrer l'organisation alors que vous n'êtes même pas majeurs ?

Mais Gabriel la coupa, nullement amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas mon père.

Le regard d'Elza s'assombrit.

\- Tu devrais vraiment lui parler mieux, tu sais ? L'insolence ne résout jamais rien avec les adultes. Si tu lui en veux, explique lui calmement, au lieu de réagir comme ça, modéra-t-elle avec gravité.  
Gabriel se redressa sur ses jambes et foudroya la jeune fille du regard.

\- Dis, tu te prends pour qui là au juste ? Espèce de mère-la-morale de mes deux ? On se connaît depuis quoi ? Deux semaines, deux semaines et demie ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux t'incruster ici et nous faire la leçon sous prétexte de je ne sais quelle moralité !?

Elza blêmit, et Barbara qui surveillait la conversation de loin telle une mère bienveillante s'empourpra, lançant un « Gabriel ! » courroucé qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible.

\- Tu sais même pas ce que notre famille a vécu à cause de ce type ! Alors viens pas me dire de le respecter !

Ce fut ce moment là que Matthew et Nathaniel choisirent pour sortir des fourrés.

\- Oh c'est bon, arrête de jouer tout le temps les victimes ou les surdoués ! Ça saoule à la fin ! explosa-t-elle, s'emportant par tant de haine de la part du garçon.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je _suis_ un surdoué ! Et je _suis_ une victime ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Sous prétexte qu'on est des gosses, on n'a pas le choix, on doit suivre ce type ! C'est insupportable ! Daniel déteste ça ! Et moi je déteste ça ! glapit Gabriel, tremblant.

\- Je suis ton père que tu le veuilles ou non ! intervint Nathaniel doucement.

Gabriel reporta toute sa rancœur sur le concerné et il souffla :

\- Ça, Daniel comme moi, on est obligés de se le dire à chaque fois qu'on se regarde dans la glace, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire au juste pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ? Hein ?

\- JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE REVOIR ! vociféra le petit, rouge.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

Gabriel passa une main dans sa tignasse, ruinant sous les yeux ahuris d'Elza la coiffure qu'il prenait tant de soin à entretenir chaque matin. Tous furent surpris de constater une telle ressemblance entre Nathaniel, Daniel et lui. Les épis, et même la petite mèche rebelle se cachaient sous la tonne de gel qu'il utilisait pour sa coupe d'enfant sage.

\- Merde, quand t'es parti de la maison j'avais 6 ans ! continua le garçon. Tu nous avais déjà oublié dans la forêt, tu nous avais laissé à la piscine une fois où j'ai failli me noyer, et encore un nombre incalculables de coups que mon cerveau a préféré effacer, dont je ne connais l'existence qu'à cause des récits de mes frères ! Alors que j'étais présent à chaque fois !

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Las, il continua ses accusations. Elza était estomaquée.

\- Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que tu venais qu'un week-end par mois à la maison ! Tu restais à la maison qu'un foutu week-end par mois ! Et moi... Moi, je garde quand même le souvenir d'un papa rieur, sympa, que j'étais toujours ravi de voir ! Un papa qui jouait avec moi, qui essayait de comprendre ce que je faisais, et qui m'encourageait. Alors que tu n'écoutais probablement même pas un mot de ce que je te disais. Ne me mens pas ! J'ai construit mon premier ordinateur à six ans, et quand je te l'ai montré, tu as dit « _ouah, tu es un grand garçon maintenant !_ ». Alors ne me ment pas. Je sais que tu t'en foutais !

Nathaniel resta muet. Gabriel enchaîna, quelque part soulagé de vider son sac.

\- Quand t'es parti, après avoir pleuré un bon coup et avoir compris pourquoi... J'ai vu Maman tomber dans la dépression, et j'ai vu Daniel changer à un point inimaginable, alors qu'il refusait parfois seulement qu'on change les fleurs dans les vases ! Et j'me suis dit une chose, j'me suis promis une seule et unique chose !

Il trembla légèrement, et murmura :

\- J'me suis promis de plus jamais te revoir. Pas parce que je t'en voulais. Mais parce que je souhaitais conserver le souvenir de mon Papa, quand il était encore heureux avec nous, qu'il jouait, quand il se souciait de ma maman. J'voulais juste pas voir ce que t'étais devenu sans nous, parce que je _SAVAIS_ que ça me ferait du mal.

Puis il lança une œillade meurtrière à l'assemblée et acheva, rancunier :

\- Mais vous les adultes, vous nous laissez jamais le choix.

D'un coup, il récupéra son matériel électronique.

Elza, la gorge nouée, voulu lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais à peine eut-elle levé la main pour lui adresser la parole qu'il la coupa d'un ton glacial.

\- J'veux pas t'entendre, toi.

Elza, blessée, laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Elle le regarda passer devant Nathaniel qui semblait réfléchir à tout cela, et s'éloigner en direction de Daniel, qui soignait sa cheville à une centaine de mètres de là.

La mauvaise humeur d'Elza ne durait jamais très longtemps, mais elle s'évapora totalement quand, à peine arrivés au Centre Pokémon d'Acajou, une grande silhouette se jeta sur elle.

\- Elza !

\- Myxilia ! s'étonna Elza. Oh, tu es venue à Johto ! Comment ça va ?

Myxilia embrassa Matthew sur les deux joues et salua avec bonne humeur la famille Kasamatsuri, qu'elle avait déjà croisé rapidement au cours de quelques missions. Puis, elle revint vers Elza.

\- Et bien, comme les missions climatiques se passent bien, et que finalement ce bon-à-rien de Niels a bien géré Sinnoh, j'ai eu droit à un petit congé de Twilight !

Elle semblait rayonner. Elle continua :

\- En fait, tu ne devineras JAMAIS ! Tu sais, monsieur Sukizo… ?

\- … Non je ne sais pas, dit Elza en se grattant la tête.

Myxilia roula des yeux.

\- Bon sang, Elza, tu ne connais pas monsieur Sukizo ?! Mais c'est le Président du Fan Club Pokémon ! Il fait partie du jury de tous les concours de Coordinateur officiels ! J'en reviens pas que tu ne sache pas qui il est ! Il est pourtant très connu pour sa célèbre phrase « _C'est remarquable ! »_ !

Elza n'osa pas contredire l'adolescente, trop heureuse de la retrouver un peu, depuis le temps.

\- Enfin bref, ce pauvre monsieur Sukizo a eu un petit problème de santé – rien de grave, je t'assure ! ajouta-t-elle comme si Elza s'en souciait profondément. Et… Ils m'ont appelé pour le remplacer !

Elle couina de joie et tous les dresseurs qui se reposaient dans la grande salle du Centre se retournèrent vers eux. Elza sourit.

\- Je vais être juge dans le concours de Coordinateurs Pokémon qui va avoir lieu dans une semaine ici-même, à Acajou ! J'ai tellement hâte !

Et Elza la comprenait. Comme cela devait lui faire plaisir !

\- Je suis super contente pour toi ! dit-elle. Je viendrais voir ça en tout cas, ça me changera des matchs basiques !

\- Voir… ? Oh, mais non ! J'ai déjà tout prévu pour toi, ma petite Elza ! Ce concours, tu vas y participer !

Elza manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Matthew explosa de rire. Ce fut à ce moment que la fillette remarqua que Nathaniel, sa compagne et ses fils avaient disparus. Elle reporta son attention vers Myxilia.

\- C'est hors de question ! Je n'en n'ai jamais fait, je n'y connais strictement rien !

\- Et alors ? Ça t'a empêché de terminer deuxième au concours de vitesse avec Dizzy ? Non ! Et bien voila. Ne fais pas cette tête, bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de cet exploit !

Elza soupira :

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, hein ?

\- Non ! Après tout, les places sont chères, et avec tout le mal que je me suis donnée à t'en avoir une… répondit angéliquement Myxilia. En plus, je serais aux premières loges ! Ça y est, j'ai encore plus hâte !

L'adolescente se tortillait sur sa chaise, extatique. Elza grimaça, mi-figue, mi-raisin, puis elle bondit sur ses pieds et pointa une Ball vers Myxilia.

\- Tu es à ce point en colère ?! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me défier alors que je viens d'arriver ! plaisanta Myxilia.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mieux que ça ! Je ne t'ai pas encore montré ma nouvelle bête de combat ! jubila Elza, fière, tout en laissant Zan sortir de sa confortable PokéBall.

\- OH ! Zan, bon sang, tu es… _Woaouh_ !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au tout nouvel aligatueur pour frimer ostensiblement devant les dresseurs du Centre et susciter quelques regards admirateurs. Elza sentit ses chevilles exploser les coutures du bas de son pantalon.

\- Bon ! Reprenons les choses sérieuses ! coupa Myxilia, le sourire aux lèvres. Demain à huit heures ici pour commencer l'entraînement !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement ! frima Elza, appréciant les regards admiratifs sur elle et sur Zan. Tu vois bien que j'ai naturellement la classe !

\- Elza ! Je rêve ou tu prends la grosse tête ?! Reviens sur Terre ! Un concours de Coordinateur, ça se prépare !

Elza reporta son attention sur son amie. Sérieuse soudain, elle acquiesça.

\- D'accord, va pour l'entraînement demain.

Myxilia leva le pouce en signe d'accord.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil chatouillait gaiement les perles de rosées des arbres, Myxilia retrouva Elza devant le Centre. Ensemble, elles allèrent dans un champ en bordure de la ville.

\- Bon ! Voyons voir la jolie troupe ! lança-t-elle, motivée.

Elza fit appel à Zan, Chinchou, Dizzy et Hélio. Myxilia les regarda d'un air satisfait.

\- Ok ! Maintenant, il s'agit de mettre en avant leur capacité de mignonitude, déclara très sérieusement l'adolescente. Zan, avec tes attaques de type glace, ça pourra rendre très joli ! Chinchou pourra combiner ses deux types, ça sera très avantageux ! Dizzy est adorable, on verra ce qu'on peut faire avec ses attaques normales… Et Hélio est juste parfaite ! Avec son petit nœud sur l'oreille, et ses attaques de type feu, tu devrais faire des miracles ! Je le sens, tu vas te débrouiller comme un chef !

Elza se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds, un peu perdue dans ce monde de paillettes. Mais Myxilia prit tout en main et lui montra quoi faire.

\- Prenons Zan ! Voilà. Tu viens et tu te places comme ça… Là, et tu vas lancer une attaque bulles d'eau en tournant sur toi-même. Après, tu vas la givrer d'un coup de laser glace, et finalement, tu vas briser les bulles d'un coup, grâce à ton attaque tranche ! C'est pas compliqué, si ? expliqua Myxilia en tournant autour d'un Zan déboussolé.

Le crocodile haussa les épaules et, après un regard pour Elza, lança une attaque bulles d'eau en effectuant une espèce de pirouette destinée à le faire tourner sur lui-même, et qui n'eut pour d'autre effet que de le faire trébucher et de se prendre son attaque en retour sur le museau.

Myxilia se tapa le front du plat de la main.

\- Va y avoir plus de boulot que ce à quoi je m'attendais… soupira-t-elle.

Elza explosa de rire, assise dans un coin, un Dizzy ronronnant dans les bras.

\- Ne ris pas, Elza ! Toi aussi, tu dois faire la représentation avec tes pokémons !

Elza déglutit, l'air soudain affolée.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!

Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Myxilia lui ordonna de se lever, et la fillette dû tenter elle-même de faire un tour sur elle-même sans se casser la figure, chose moins aisée qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Toute la matinée durant, Myxilia força Zan et sa dresseuse à tourner sur eux-mêmes avec grâce (sous les rires moqueurs de Dizzy et Chinchou que Zan fusillaient du regard), Elza réussissant mieux l'exercice que son cher ami à écailles. À midi, ils firent une brève pause déjeuner, puis ils passèrent l'après-midi à tester des enchaînements qui demanderaient encore beaucoup de travail avant d'être au point.

Mais Myxilia rassura Elza en lui assurant que le jour _J_ , ils seraient prêts, et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

Le soir même, attablées devant leur dessert au Centre Pokémon, Myxilia trépignait sur sa chaise.

\- J'ai encore une surprise pour toi !

Elza manqua de s'étouffer, et Zan la regarda d'un air apeuré. Les surprises, ça suffisait pour la journée !

\- Viens, suis moi !

Myxilia semblait encore de très bonne humeur, alors qu'Elza était simplement épuisée, et qu'elle avait mal aux pieds à force de tourner. Elle suivit cependant son amie jusque dans sa chambre, un Zan très curieux sur ses talons. Myxilia se pencha sur son lit, y attrapa quelque chose, et se retourna vers Elza.

\- Voila, tiens, c'est pour toi ! Tu devras la porter pour le concours ! Ça fait partie des obligations ! annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Zan explosa de rire alors que le cri désespéré d'Elza retentissait dans le ciel étoilé d'Acajou :

\- _UNE ROBE !?_


	22. Elza sous les Paillettes

**Chapitre 21**

 **Elza sous les paillettes !**

\- Je suis vraiment obligée de porter la robe… ? demanda Elza, sceptique.

\- Évidemment ! coupa Myxilia en gigotant autour de sa protégée. Allons, cesse de râler, ça donne des rides.

Les deux filles étaient dans la chambre de Myxilia. Deux jours étaient déjà passés depuis le retour de l'adolescente, et elle se portait comme un charme. Plusieurs fois, Elza avait tenté de lui demander ce qui c'était passé entre Niels et elle, mais l'adolescente avait toujours éludé les questions de la fillette d'un signe de main.

\- Aucune importance ! Fais une pirouette. Les bras _tendus_ ! disait-elle pour tourner court à la conversation.

Et depuis deux jours déjà, Myxilia entraînait Elza tous les matins et tous les après-midi. Elle lui apprenait la beauté, la grâce, et l'équilibre surtout. Elle lui montrait comment placer ses mains, comment tourner, comment se présenter au public, et Elza s'y sentait moyennement à l'aise. Elle préférait sans conteste les bon vieux combats purs et durs. Et ce n'était pas Zan qui dirait le contraire !

Depuis leur arrivée à Acajou, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de défier le champion Frédo, roi des pokémons glace, alors que Matthew y était déjà allé. D'ailleurs, il avait perdu, et était resté amorphe pendant plusieurs heures après cela. Puis, il avait commencé à s'entraîner personne-ne-savait-où.

Elza ne voyait presque plus Barbara, Nathaniel et Daniel, qui enchaînaient les entraînements à l'épée et les chasses aux pokémons brillants. Quant à Gabriel, il passait le plus clair de son temps assis sur un banc, dans un coin tranquille, le nez dans son ordinateur, l'air très sérieux.

Mais ce matin là, Elza avait été invitée à venir faire des ajustements sur sa robe de coordinatrice. Myxilia se régalait, redressant un pan de robe par là, ajoutant une pince par-ci. Gigotant avec bonne humeur, elle prit un ornement dans une boite et le fixa dans les cheveux d'Elza.

\- Voilà… c'est parfait ! couina-t-elle. Tu es _superbe_.

Elle recula d'un pas, visiblement satisfaite, retira le tissu qui recouvrait le miroir et laissa un Zan mort d'impatience entrer dans la chambre.

Au début, Elza ne se reconnut même pas. Elle en robe ?! Sa maman aurait payé cher pour le voir ! Zan, lui, sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol et, les yeux exorbités, il contempla sa dresseuse. Elle était sublime.

C'était une longue étoffe bleue, agrémentée ça et là de voiles légers et bouffants, serrée à la taille par un corset duquel remontaient plusieurs morceaux de tissus qui se rejoignaient sur sa nuque et fermaient la robe, laissant flotter au vent quelques volants. Dans ses cheveux, l'immense béret jaune à nœud rouge avait été remplacé par une parure imposante et dorée, assortie aux détails de la robe.

Elza déglutit. Elle se sentait absolument _ri-di-cu-le_. Myxilia explosa de rire.

\- C'est quand même pas si terrible que ça ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Elza haussa un sourcil septique.

\- Tu t'y habitueras ! assura l'adolescente. Maintenant, déjeuner ! Et après, on reprend l'entraînement !

Ce fut donc soulagée qu'Elza quitta l'engin de torture qu'elle devrait porter le soir de ce foutu concours, et qu'elle enfila ses baskets et son pull à capuche. Myxilia leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Cet après-midi là, Myxilia fit refaire à Elza les quelques enchaînements qu'Elza avait appris les deux jours précédents.

Elza se plaça au milieu de la clairière et, après un signe de tête à Zan, elle commença à tourner sur elle-même en même temps que son pokémon, avec plus ou moins de coordination. Zan réussit à effectuer son tour complet et, tandis qu'Elza effectuait une deuxième pirouette en lançant des pétales de rose au ciel, Zan lança en l'air son attaque bulles d'eau.

Elza cessa alors de bouger. D'un coup, elle croisa les bras, et Zan glaça ses bulles. Au geste suivant, il y donnait de grands coups de griffes avec le maximum de grâce dont il était capable, et brisa les bulles en un millier d'éclats de givre qui brillaient au soleil.

Zan et Elza s'inclinèrent devant Myxilia, qui applaudit.

\- Bravo ! Ça devient bon ! les encouragea-t-elle. Elza, sois un peu plus souple ! Et Zan, essaye de coordonner plus tes mouvements sur ceux d'Elza, ok ?

Zan roula des yeux et soupira. Un aligatueur qui faisait des pirouettes en se dandinant sous une pluie de cristaux d'eau ?! _La honte de sa vie_ ! Heureusement qu'Elza le payait en glaces vanille-melon ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, là, il avait un petit creux.

Après cela, ce fut au tour de Dizzy de faire son numéro. Pour cela, il était placé au sommet du crâne d'Elza, et elle avait les bras croisés devant son visage, paume vers l'arrière. Des ballons étaient mollement attachés devant eux et flottaient sous la brise ambiante. Dizzy se jetait alors en l'air, et effectuait un saut périlleux dans les airs, avant de lancer une gerbe d'étoiles brillantes tout autour de lui avec l'attaque météores. Elza, elle, s'éloignait de quelques pas. Dizzy retombait alors au sol, il courrait vers d'Elza qui avait dans la main de grands cerceaux dorés qu'elle lançait en l'air, et à travers desquels Dizzy sautait sans difficultés grâce à son attaque hâte. Finalement, les cerceaux retombaient au sol dans un bruit mat et, tandis qu'Elza se plaçait debout, jambes croisées et bras étendus de chaque côté d'elle, les trois ballons s'envolaient du sol. Une fois à hauteur de visage, Dizzy bondissait de nouveau et, d'une attaque rapide comme l'éclair, explosait les ballons, laissant derrière lui un panache de confettis qui pleuvaient sur les deux artistes.

Cette fois, Myxilia fut vraiment satisfaite.

\- Ça c'est bien ! lança-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Dizzy est vraiment bon !

Elza soupira de soulagement. Au moins, elle gérait à peu près deux chorégraphies ! Mais décidément, les paillettes, c'était pas son truc. Après avoir bu une longue gorgée d'eau à sa bouteille, Elza se tourna vers Myxilia qui était en train d'arranger le nœud du cou d'Hélio.

\- Pff, en même temps, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je fais tout ça. Tu crois que je vais gagner ?

-Bien sûr que non ! répondit immédiatement Myxilia.

Elza haussa les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire…

Myxilia se racla la gorge.

\- Tu as un niveau bien trop faible pour ce genre de compétition. Tu ne gagneras pas. Ou en tout cas, ça m'étonnerait. Il y a des dresseurs qui viennent de loin pour faire ces concours, alors bon. En plus, j'ai croisé Harley hier soir, et il m'a dit qu'il participerait, alors, tu vois, je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment une chance.

Outrée, Elza demanda d'une voix aiguë :

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Tu te moques de moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as inscrite si c'est pour que je perde !

Myxilia la regarda droit dans les yeux, sérieuse.

\- Il n'y a pas que la victoire qui compte. J'ai remarqué qu'elle comptait cependant beaucoup pour toi. J'espère qu'en grandissant tu t'assagiras.

Elza baragouina quelque chose duquel Myxilia comprit juste « vas te faire cuire un noeunoeuf ! ». Myxilia sourit.

\- J'ai pensé que ça serait pour toi une chouette expérience, tu sais. Participer à ce genre de tournois au moins une fois dans sa vie est une chance. Prends-le comme tu veux, mais je pense que ce soir là, ça restera un beau souvenir pour toi.

-Parle pour toi ! Tu y seras la vedette ! Moi, j'ai même pas osé dire que je faisais ce concours de paillettes à Gabriel ! Il se moquerait de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, alors tu imagines si je ne gagne pas ?

Cette fois, Myxilia explosa sincèrement de rire.

\- T'en fais pas. Je pense pas que ton Gabriel se moquera de toi bien longtemps quand il te verra en robe !

\- C'est encore pire ! couina Elza, horrifiée. Moi, en robe ?! C'est la honte assurée !

Zan secoua la tête pour montrer son désaccord mais Elza enchaîna d'un coup, les sourcils froncés :

\- Et ce n'est pas _mon_ Gabriel !

Myxilia haussa les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres, et l'invita à commencer un enchaînement avec Hélio. Elza se leva en bougonnant, suivant les instructions de l'adolescente comme on suit le chemin du couloir de la mort.

Plus le grand soir approchait, plus Elza stressait.

Quand ce fut enfin l'heure de l'ouverture, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, ridicule, et surtout en retard par rapport à Matthew qui avait ce matin remporté son septième badge, non sans efforts.

Elza avait bien été obligée d'avouer à Gabriel qu'elle allait participer au concours, embarrassée et le regard fuyant, craignant une remarque désagréable. Mais le garçon s'était contenté d'un regard moqueur et d'un sourire dédaigneux avant de replonger dans son ordinateur.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le prendre bien ou mal, mais en tout cas son cœur s'était serré et elle avait tourné précipitamment les talons avant de fondre en larmes. Trop de tension, sans doute.

Cependant, quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, une fois tous les coordinateurs réunis dans les coulisses, de constater que Gabriel était parmi eux !

\- Ne dis rien ! siffla Gabriel, l'air furieux, alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Elza grimaça, se dandinant comme une idiote dans sa robe qu'elle trouvait affreusement grotesque. Un ange passa puis Gabriel grogna :

\- C'est papa ! Il a jugé très spirituel de m'inscrire à cette stupidité de concours, et me voila coincé avec ce ridicule costume à devoir jouer les fillettes qui aiment le rose et les paillettes !

Elza le regarda alors, et elle remarqua qu'il avait un très bel ensemble bleu nuit, avec un chapeau assortit qui tombait sur ses sourcils et faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux.

\- Moi, je te trouve plutôt mignon dans ce costume, dit-elle.

Il sembla sur le point d'imploser. Le rouge monta à ses joues et il tourna les talons, les bras croisés.

\- _Que tous les coordinateurs se tiennent prêts ! L'ouverture du festival va commencer !_ annonça une voix magnétique à l'interphone.

Elza concentra alors toute son attention vers la télé qui diffusait les images en direct du stade où se pressaient une immense foule.

Viviane, la présentatrice du show, apparut alors sous une pluie de confettis, et présenta rapidement l'historique des concours de coordination, avant de demander au public de faire une ovation pour les juges.

\- Vous le connaissez, vous l'adorez, il préside le jury depuis plus de vingt ans, mesdames et messieurs, _monsieur Contesta_ ! cria Viviane en le désignant du bras. A côté de lui, le rayon de soleil de tous les concours, applaudissez tous _l'Infirmière Joëlle_ !

La foule criait et applaudissait. Viviane savait mettre de l'ambiance !

\- Comme vous le savez, mesdames et messieurs, monsieur Sukizo est actuellement en train de prendre un repos bien mérité, et c'est avec une joie immense que nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir ce soir la belle, la jeune, la talentueuse _MYXILIA WILCH_ !

Cette fois, tout le public se leva pour saluer Myxilia qui faisait des signes timides à la caméra, rouge de gêne.

Elza haussa un sourcil. Elle n'imaginait pas Myxilia si timide, mais c'était vrai que là, être projetée sous les feux de la rampe comme ça, ovationnée par une foule en délire… !

Un instant, Elza s'imagina à sa place, en haut du podium du stade de la Ligue, brandissant fièrement le trophée de la victoire de la Ligue. Sa bulle s'évapora quand Viviane annonça au premier coordinateur d'ouvrir le bal.

De nouveau gagnée par le stress, c'est un peu nauséeuse qu'elle regarda une petite fille effectuer un très joli numéro avec un pokémon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui, apparemment, était un nirondelle. L'oiseau voletait avec facilité, agitant ses ailes rapidement pour créer des courants d'air qui faisaient flotter de gros confettis lancés par sa dresseuse.

Elza trouva ça kitch, mais elle devait avouer que la fillette avait beaucoup de talent, dans le positionnement de son corps et le maintien de son dos.

Tandis que la petite fille saluait son public et les juges avec un grand sourire, l'écran géant afficha le score qu'elle avait obtenu : vingt-et-un.

Surprise, Elza ne savait même pas si c'était une bonne note ! Elle entendit Gabriel ricaner derrière elle. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- Tu évacues ton stress en te moquant de moi ? la coupa sèchement Elza, d'une humeur bien trop fébrile.

Le rictus du garçon disparut. Elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, là ! Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et repris comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ta grande amie ne t'a même pas dit comment se passait le concours ? On croit rêver.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ça se passe en deux manches, la deuxième étant des matchs, donc à ta place, je ne ferais pas le malin, vociféra-t-elle en sous entendant largement qu'elle était plus forte que lui.

Gabriel la regarda dans les yeux, ironique. Il ignora la remarque.

\- Ah bon, donc tu sais sur combien sont notés les participants, je présume.

Touché. Bon sang, Myxilia ne lui avait pas précisé ce détail ! Elle avait imaginé qu'on viendrait juste lui dire si sa prestation était bonne ou non. Mais un score avec des points… ? Et bien, en fait, non : elle n'y avait pas songé.

L'air triomphant de Gabriel l'énerva, et couplé à son stress et à son sentiment de ridicule, elle se mit bien face à lui et asséna, les mains sur les hanches :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Gabriel ! Comment peux-tu être un jour… hum, disons, _gentil_ … Et l'autre, me dire les pires méchancetés comme si je n'étais qu'une idiote sans cervelle que tu détestes ?!

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, que les battements furieux de son cœur étaient simplement dus au fait qu'elle portait en ce moment même un bout de chiffon loufoque et brillant, et qu'elle allait se ridiculiser.

Mais ce petit… _con_ ! Il l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds.

Le garçon aux yeux vairons sembla surpris du soudain accès de colère d'Elza. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à voyager ensemble, elle ne s'était plus jamais remise en colère.

\- Tu veux que je te colle une autre beigne ?! hurla-t-elle sans faire le moins du monde attention aux regards choqués des autres concurrents qui attendaient dans la même salle qu'eux.

Gabriel leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement, jetant des regards affolés aux personnes qui le regardaient de travers. Il n'aimait pas du tout être au centre de l'attention _comme_ _ça_. Il grimaça.

\- C'est bon, ça va ! grogna t-il. Calme-toi, tu passes pour une brute et ça sert à rien, tempéra t-il.

Elza le fusilla du regard et se pinça l'arête du nez. Claquant les talons, elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran qui diffusait le show d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années. Mais Elza ne fit pas vraiment attention à sa prestation.

Elle essayait de calmer les battements forts de son cœur, qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres, et les tremblements intempestifs de ses mains. Soudain, elle sentit la main de Gabriel sur son épaule. Elle se retourna brusquement et il lui indiqua simplement, d'une voix égale :

\- Les participants sont notés sur trente points. Les dix meilleurs passent au second groupe.

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle, l'air agacé et furieux contre lui-même. Elza ne chercha pas à le rattraper, ni à comprendre son attitude. Là, elle était obnubilée par sa prestation, qu'elle savait d'avance ratée, et elle commença à se ronger les ongles.

Dans les gradins, Matthew se tendit quand il entendit que c'était au tour d'Elza de passer sur scène. Myxilia arborait un immense sourire.

\- Bienvenue à Elza, de Doublonville, qui participe à un concours de Coordination pour la première fois, mes amis ! Souhaitons-lui de faire un bon score ! chanta Viviane au micro.

Elza s'apprêtait à monter sur scène, cachée encore dans les coulisses, quand elle entendit la voix basse de Gabriel qui disait :

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance ! Mais, tu sais ce qu'on dit… ça porte malheur !

Elza roula des yeux et soupira d'agacement. Ce fut tremblant de honte et de colère qu'elle monta sur scène, le dos raide et la démarche hésitante.

Myxilia le remarqua immédiatement. Peut-être que, finalement, ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée de la faire participer. Visiblement, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Un instant, l'adolescente repensa avec un sourire au cauchemar qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente.

Elle présidait le concours, et tout allait bien, quand soudain son frère Alexandre avait surgit du toit à dos de tyranocif… Puis, il avait ordonné à son ronflex – qu'il avait affublé d'un gilet brillant rouge – de battre tous ses concurrents Coordinateurs afin de gagner le premier prix. D'un coup, ils étaient dans le jardin de leur maison d'enfance, et Alexandre lui avait dit : « Tu vois, j'ai vraiment la classe ! » avant de lui montrer qu'il venait de capturer un racaillou avec des muscles anormalement hypertrophiés.

Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Elle s'éventa de la main en grimaçant devant le visage pâle de sa protégée.

Elza, elle, nageait vraiment en plein cauchemar. Sa nausée de plus en plus forte, elle sentait des milliers d'yeux braqués sur elle, impatients, calculateurs, épiant le moindre de ses gestes maladroits. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Sa robe la démangeait dans le cou, au niveau de l'étiquette, et elle avait une boule énorme dans la gorge. Son corset la gênait, et elle imagina les regards moqueurs de toutes les filles de la salle, qui devaient avoir de la poitrine, et qui devaient se moquer de la sienne, inexistante.

Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, elle s'était imaginée acclamée par une foule en délire, trophée de la Ligue en main ! Cruelle désillusion.

Mais elle n'était pas faite pour les paillettes ! Elle n'était pas faite pour _danser_ ! Elle n'était pas faite pour mettre _UNE ROBE_ !

Le ventre noué, au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle se décida à bouger.

L'atmosphère était suffocante. Elza appela Dizzy, se plaça près des ballons, et se mit en position. En fond sonore, une musique rythmait sa chorégraphie, et elle se concentra dessus tandis qu'elle effectuait mécaniquement son enchaînement. La bouche désespérément fermée pour contenir sa nausée.

Dizzy assurait son show, mais il avait du mal à ne pas se laisser submerger par l'abattement de sa dresseuse.

Myxilia leva les yeux au ciel. C'était une catastrophe. La brune avait été cent fois meilleure aux entraînements !

Ce furent les applaudissements polis qui sortirent Elza de sa léthargie. Elle avait terminée, et se tenait en position finale. Les confettis lâchés par les ballons pleuvaient sur elle, et Dizzy était monté dans ses bras. Elle s'inclina maladroitement vers les juges, évitant volontairement le regard de Myxilia, et tourna les talons sans regarder son score après avoir rappelé Dizzy.

Mais Viviane ne lui laissa pas le plaisir d'ignorer sa performance. Elza entendit la présentatrice remonter sur la piste en s'écriant :

\- Et bien, on peut dire que cette jeune dresseuse a eu affaire au stress ! Espérons qu'elle réussisse mieux la prochaine fois ! Son score est de… Treize points !

Elza sentit son cœur exploser de honte. Elle avait eu encore moins que la fille du début qui avait juste fait voler un maudit oiseau ! Furieuse, elle traversa les coulisses d'un pas rapide et sortit prendre l'air.

Dehors, il faisait froid. On était fin février, il était tard dans la nuit et le vent piqua sa peau.

La tension était retombée, et le stress était presque parti. Il ne restait que la colère, un peu, et surtout un sentiment de honte incroyable. Zan sortit de sa Ball et entreprit de réconforter sa dresseuse.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses gros bras écailleux et rêches, et elle s'y logea confortablement en gémissant. Elle serra les poings, le griffant légèrement, mais il ne le remarqua même pas.

\- C'est la honte de ma vie, Zan… fit-elle après un moment.

L'aligatueur secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- …Et je suis horrible en robe. Je me sens si grotesque ! ajouta-t-elle sans tenir compte des réactions de son ami.

Là, Zan la prit par les bras et la força à le regarder droit dans ses yeux rouges. Il gronda et elle sourit.

\- Tu me trouve belle, toi ? Je suis maigre, je n'ai même pas de formes, marmonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire, car au fond elle était flattée des compliments de Zan.

Le crocodile n'ajouta rien. Il savait que sa dresseuse était la plus belle. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas faite pour les concours de beauté. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'elle avait choisi Dizzy !

Un long moment passa, puis Zan sentit qu'Elza se calmait. Matthew était venu la rejoindre dehors, lui apportant galamment un gilet pour la protéger sommairement du froid.

\- Merci, dit-elle en attrapant le gilet. Alors, comment j'étais ? ricana-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait dégagé.

\- Désastreuse, à mon avis.

Elza grimaça.

\- Merci, c'est gentil ! ironisa la brune.

\- Mais honnêtement… Il y a eu des prestations pires de la tienne. Il y en a même un qui a eu sept ! On se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, sérieusement, reprit-il avec un sourire.

Elza le regarda.

\- Tu sais, dit Matthew en lui prenant la main. Tu es très belle dans cette robe. Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire à ce propos. Personne ne te trouve ridicule, d'accord ?

Elza acquiesça, et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Bon, et bien, tant mieux ! lança Matthew en tapant dans les mains. C'est pas tout, mais j'y retourne ! Harley va bientôt passer, je ne voudrais pas rater ça ! Tu viens ?

\- Non, je vais rester là. Je te remercie. Pour tout.

Matthew hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans l'arène pour retrouver sa place dans les gradins. Elza soupira et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer à l'intérieur et regarder la piste sur laquelle elle était passée un instant auparavant. Elle ne voulait pas non plus entendre les ricanements moqueurs de Gabriel. Elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou.

Mais un instant plus tard, alors qu'elle priait pour ne pas le voir, Gabriel sortit en trombe du bâtiment sans même lui jeter un regard, et partit s'asseoir à une vingtaine de mètres, sur un gros rocher. Il avait emporté son ordinateur portable et s'y plongea immédiatement, nosférapti à ses côtés.

Elza le regarda mais n'alla pas le rejoindre. Au lieu de ça, elle rentra se réchauffer un peu, et tomba pile sur la fin de l'enchaînement du célèbre Harley qui saluait la foule avec un air ravi sur le visage.

Elza haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, et même à travers l'écran de diffusion des vestiaires, elle le trouva bien étrangement accoutré ! En fait, il ressemblait trait pour trait à son pokémon, un immense cactus humanoïde aux yeux noirs, excepté une longue chevelure mauve qui cascadait dans son dos, tranchant avec le vert de son costume.

Dire qu'Elza s'était trouvée ridicule ! Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, la fille là-bas portait une robe bouffante rose avec des voiles de tulle et de gros cœurs sur son chapeau. Et celui-là s'était entièrement peint le visage et le torse avec des peintures de guerre !

Elle reconsidéra sa robe sous un meilleur angle et eut un faible sourire. La note d'Harley fut annoncée : il avait eu 29. Il était le meilleur. Elza se sentit fière pour lui. Elle sourit.

La voix chantante de Viviane retentit dans les micros du stade :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, la liste des dix candidats à passer au second tour va s'afficher maintenant !

L'écran devint entièrement noir, puis les photos des sélectionnés apparurent. Elza n'en faisait pas partie. Elle s'en doutait, mais pourtant, au fond d'elle, sa fierté s'en reprit un gros coup. Elle n'y trouva pas non plus Gabriel.

Puis, les dix dresseurs furent sélectionnés au hasard deux par deux. La soirée continuait avec le second tour, les matchs !

Elza regretta de ne pas en faire partie, tout simplement parce qu'elle savait que là, elle aurait eu une chance de gagner. C'était injuste !

Mais elle se rattraperait à la Ligue, et cette fois, le trophée serait pour elle ! Elle serra le poing, pleine de courage. Sa bonne humeur presque revenue, elle décida d'aller voir Gabriel pour connaître ses impressions.

Et aussi pour contempler ses jolis yeux brillants au clair de lune. Elle rougit doucement.

La lune était pleine et brillait sur le dôme des concours de Coordinateurs d'Acajou. Le visage illuminé par l'écran grésillant de son petit ordinateur portable, Gabriel maugréait. Il était furieux de sa piètre performance, et de sa défaite. Sans connaître le tableau des dix qualifiés, il savait d'avance qu'il n'en faisait pas partie !

Non, ce qui l'enrageait réellement, c'était d'avoir vu son père dans les gradins, qui le regardait d'un air outré, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et qu'il aurait du gagner les doigts dans le nez ! Il avait bien du se marrer, hein, à regarder _sa fille Gabrielle_ se planter devant les téléspectateurs de tout Johto.

Mais il était déjà en train d'arranger ça. Des gens l'avaient peut-être vus en direct, mais il en était déjà à trafiquer toutes les rediffusions et les copies prévues en se floutant pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Fastoche.

Gabriel remarqua finalement qu'il était assis sur un rocher, à moitié dans l'herbe, à moitié sur le sentier. L'herbe se mouillait tendrement de rosée, et il avisa une fleur qui se trouvait là. Il la cueillit, en pensant à une fillette brune au caractère bien trempé. La faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il ne la vit pas s'approcher de lui, et eut un infime sursaut quand elle lui parla.

\- Bonsoir, toi. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle rapidement. J'étais stressée, et finalement, c'est moi qui ai craché mon venin sur toi pour me détendre.

\- Ouais, et vu ta piètre performance, ça n'a pas vraiment marché ! ricana t-il.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il regretta en voyant l'air blessé de la brune. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle le perturbait tant ! Si seulement elle ne l'obnubilait pas autant, si elle ne le faisait pas rougir de la sorte… peut-être serait-il alors normal avec elle, comme il l'était avec Matthew.

Comme il sentit qu'elle tournait les talons, il fit la première chose – _idiote_ – qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Elza, attend ! l'appela t-il. J'ai trouvé… heu… _ça_.

Il lui tendit brusquement la fleur qu'il tournait entre ses doigts, regardant obstinément dans une autre direction. Au fond d'elle, Elza sentit son cœur faire un bond.

Elle se pencha et attrapa la fleur, la portant à ses lèvres pour en humer le parfum.

\- Merci, Gabriel, murmura-t-elle.

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre, les joues roses, la tête encore tournée dans la direction opposée de la brune. Il se sentait idiot, maintenant. Qu'allait-il dire pour se justifier ? Ah, bravo, c'était malin !

Mais, comme si elle avait sentit le débat intérieur de Gabriel, Elza ne dit rien, et se contenta de lui sourire même si elle ne voyait que sa nuque.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet et lui éviter l'embarras.

Gabriel soupira et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- J'ai eu huit. Ça résume assez bien la situation, je trouve.

Il grimaça.

Elza eut un petit rire. Il allait lui lancer une remarque bien sentie, fronçant les sourcils, quand il remarqua l'aura étrange que formait la lune avec ses cheveux. Il vit ses yeux mi-clos, son sourire, ses mains fermées autour de la tige de la fleur qu'elle humait encore, son bustier droit et les voiles de sa tenue qui ondulaient dans le vent. Et sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge.

Longtemps après Gabriel se demanda si c'était normal de ressentir de tels sentiments, juste pour une gamine aussi énervante et têtue _qu'Elza_. Elle était somme toute banale, tout au plus mignonne, et habillée comme un garçon. Et pourtant.

Ce soir là, Gabriel eut du mal à s'endormir.

Elza soupira.

\- Bon, je sais que je n'ai pas été exceptionnelle, mais ce n'était pas si nul que ça ! argumenta-t-elle.

Myxilia haussa un sourcil septique. Depuis le matin, elle ne cessait de soupirer, les lèvres pincées, visiblement déçue.

\- Tu as été passable.

Elza grimaça.

\- Ecoute, commença Myxilia.

Elle s'assit en face de la fillette, dans la banquette rose du Centre.

\- Le fait est que… J'espérais vraiment que tu passes au moins au second tour ! Et je pense que tu aurais pu y arriver. C'est pour ça que je suis déçue.

\- Mais j'étais morte de trouille ! s'emporta Elza en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais. Je sais, et c'est bien dommage. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne seras pas autant stressée pendant les matchs de la Ligue, dit doucement Myxilia en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elza baissa la tête.

\- Moi aussi, j'espère que ça ira.

Myxilia sourit.

\- Allez, va ! C'est pas bien grave, après tout ! Je suppose que ça m'embête de te voir perdre parce que je t'aime bien, et que j'aurais aimé te voir réussir un concours qui, moi, me passionne. Mais tu es faite pour les combats rudes, comme ce nabot d'Alexandre, alors bon.

Elza lui sourit en retour.

\- Je suis certaine de mieux réussir si je ne suis pas en robe ! pouffa-t-elle.

\- Évidemment ! Pourtant, ça ne t'allait pas si mal, je t'assure !

Myxilia reprit son sérieux. Un voila passa dans ses yeux.

\- Je dois repartir pour Kanto, maintenant. Mais je reviendrais te voir à la Ligue, d'accord ?

Elza écarquilla les yeux et bondit.

\- Quoi ! Non, pas déjà ! Reste au moins une semaine !

\- Ca fait déjà une semaine que je suis là, répondit évasivement Myxilia en fuyant son regard. Je… Écoute, je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai eu une dérogation pour cette semaine, pour le concours, mais c'est terminé maintenant.

Elza cria, les mains sur les hanches :

\- C'est injuste ! Tu viens toujours en coup de vent ! Et en plus, je sais que tu es triste d'y retourner ! Ça se voit sur ton visage, ne mens pas !

La grande sortit du Centre, mais Elza la suivit.

\- Ne fuis pas ! couina-t-elle, la voie aiguë.

Myxilia se passa une main sur le visage. Jetant un œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à elles, elle avoua finalement :

\- En fait… Je ne supporte plus Twilight, je voudrais arrêter. J'y reste uniquement pour garder un œil sur mon frère, mais maintenant que Candice s'en charge, je n'ai plus de raison de risquer ma peau et celle de mes pokémons dans des planques pleines de Rockets.

Elza baissa les yeux, désolée.

\- En plus… Je me suis pris bêtement la tête avec Niels et il ne veut plus me voir.

Elle soupira.

\- Enfin, c'est la galère, quoi. C'est pour ça que je me suis investie à fond cette semaine. Pour oublier un peu.

Elza se mordit la lèvre, et après un court instant d'hésitation, enlaça l'adolescente. Myxilia resta interdite un instant, puis elle serra à son tour Elza contre elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua Myxilia, les yeux dans le vague. J'ai peur de laisser Alex et qu'il fasse des conneries, j'ai pas envie de lâcher l'opération alors que je pourrais sauver des gens et des pokémons, et puis, que ferais-je de ma vie ?

Elza ne sut quoi répondre alors elle murmura, résignée :

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance pour Kanto…

\- Merci, dit Myxilia en souriant un peu. Et toi, appelle-moi dès que tu auras battu Frédo, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, promis.

Myxilia lui sourit une nouvelle fois, appela son Etouraptor de transport, prêté par l'organisation, et s'envola au loin, sans se retourner, le cœur lourd.


	23. Quelle puissance, petit Chin !

**Chapitre 22**

 **Quelle puissance, petit Chinchou !**

L'air givré qui se glisse dans le col. La buée qui s'envole en volutes à chaque respiration. Le sol, glacé, qui vole l'équilibre et emporte le corps désaxé dans une chute douloureuse. Zan était au paradis.

Elza s'entraînait dans une petite grotte glacée en se soufflant dans les mains pour les réchauffer. Ce n'était pas la célèbre Route de Glace, car elle se trouvait après la route 44 qu'Elza et Matthew n'emprunteraient qu'après avoir vaincu Frédo, mais c'était une petite cavité de quelques centaines de mètres de profondeur, et offrant là le terrain d'entraînement idéal pour s'entraîner à battre le Champion de Glace. C'était un endroit parfait : il remplissait les mêmes conditions que l'arène de son prochain badge, et il grouillait de pokémons sauvages plus intéressants les uns que les autres.

C'était là que Matthew s'était entraîné pendant la semaine ardue où Elza avait tenté d'apprendre moult pirouettes avant le concours de Coordination. Depuis, Elza y passait tous ses après-midi à entraîner Hélio et Chinchou à battre son futur adversaire.

\- Hélio, tu seras très efficace contre le type glace, et toi Chin', tu affronteras les pokémons de type eau comme lamantine, avait-elle expliqué d'un air autoritaire.

Elle avait alors entrepris de dénicher des pokémons sauvages pour tester les capacités de ses pokémons.

Pendant ce temps, Zan bullait, allongé telle une limace, ventre à terre, contre le sol frigorifiant de la grotte. Ses yeux brillaient d'étoiles, mais il n'était pas le seul.

Dizzy était devenu, en quelques jours, un accro de la glissade. Il avait remarqué qu'en rentrant ses griffes, tous coussinets dehors, il glissait terriblement bien sur le sol verglacé, et visiblement, ça l'amusait à un point inimaginable.

Il avait dès le premier jour demandé à Zan de lui faire une piste de départ en forme de toboggan glacé, qui rejoignait un grand lac dur après une petite butte. Dizzy se lançait, la langue pendante et les membres vibrants d'excitation et d'amusement il prenait de la vitesse sur le toboggan, effectuait un salto improbable en sortie de butte, et se réceptionnait au sol avec plus ou moins de succès, glissant encore sur une dizaine de mètres, poils au vent.

Mais c'est dans une ambiance toute soutenue qu'à l'instant, Elza et ses quatre amis étaient cachés derrière un tas de roche grise.

\- Chuut ! murmura-t-elle inutilement.

Devant eux, un petit cochon marron et rayé de noir, qu'Elza reconnu facilement comme un marcacrin, s'entraînait durement contre des rochers. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Elza ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais ce matin, elle avait entendu des bruits sourds et s'était approchée à pas de loup.

Soudain, comme s'il se sentait observé, le marcacrin tourna la tête vers elle.

Droit dans les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le marcacrin couina et hérissa ses poils. Zan le regarda comme s'il regardait un moucheron ridicule et montra un croc en se rapprochant d'Elza.

Le cochon sembla hésiter, mais il resta en position.

\- Il est courageux, le petit, pensa Elza.

En y réfléchissant, elle arrivait presqu'au bout du parcours. Elle aurait bientôt besoin de valider son entrée à la Ligue avec _six_ pokémons. Elle pouvait donc essayer de le capturer !

\- Dis donc, toi ? dit-elle soudain gaiement. Ça te dit de devenir une star de la Ligue Johto ?!

Elle rit. Le regard du marcacrin vacilla, mais Elza voulait l'attraper dans les règles.

\- Dizzy ! Combo-griffe ! ordonna-t-elle abruptement.

La fouine bondit aussitôt sur son adversaire, écorchant son pelage d'une attaque soudaine et inévitable. Mais tandis que le marcacrin encaissait les coups, le corps tendu et les yeux plissés de douleur, il s'illumina.

Elza eut un sursaut et Zan l'encercla de ses bras en un dixième de seconde. Ils s'éloignèrent tous de quelques pas, observant devant eux quelque chose qu'Elza n'aurait jamais imaginé : l'évolution d'un pokémon sauvage.

Devant eux, frôlant de peu le plafond bas, le duvet fin remplacé par une épaisse fourrure rêche, un tout nouveau cochignon grondait.

Elza eut un léger mouvement de recul. Tantôt elle regardait un marcacrin doux et mignon gigotant sur le sol glacé de la grotte, que la voilà en face d'un mammouth aussi haut qu'elle et la défiant du regard.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Il me le faut ! Dizzy, je compte sur toi pour le faire tourner en bourrique ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec entrain.

Dizzy eut comme un petit rire, et il s'élança tout autour du cochignon, bondissant tant sur lui qu'autour de lui, lui faisant tourner à tête à s'en casser ses cervicales toutes neuves. Quand le pokémon sauvage en eut assez et qu'il commença à taper le sol de la patte en signe d'impatience, Dizzy cessa soudain de bouger, droit devant son adversaire.

Cochignon voyait trouble. Il secoua la tête pour soudain voir s'arrêter devant lui l'agaçante fouine, mais avant d'avoir pu lui lancer la moindre attaque, il reçut sur le crâne une attaque météores qui le laissa chancelant.

Elza profita du trouble du pokémon pour lui lancer une Ball. Mais, tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son sac, la LoveBall du vieux Fargas roula jusqu'à sa paume.

Elle l'avait complètement oublié, avec tout ça ! Une Ball qui permet d'attraper plus facilement un pokémon du sexe opposé au sien… Dizzy était incontestablement un garçon des plus virils ! Alors il fallait que ce cochignon là soit une femelle.

Elza savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le pokémon ne se remette de ses attaques, aussi hurla-t-elle à Zan précipitamment :

\- Zan ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ?!

Le crocodile écarquilla les yeux, agitant ses bras comme un dément.

\- Pff ! Mais comment ça _t'en sais rien_ ! couina sa dresseuse.

Cochignon commençait à se relever, alors Elza tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- LoveBall, _GO_ !

La Ball franchit la petite distance qui les séparait, puis elle rebondit sur le corps malmené de cochignon, s'ouvrit et engloutit le pokémon.

C'était une jolie Ball, remarqua Elza pendant une fraction de seconde tandis que la sphère métallique vacillait. Une fois. Deux fois.

Elza serra le poing.

Trois fois.

Elle en oublia presque de respirer.

Clic. Petit bruit mécanique. Si petit bruit, mais si grand dans le cœur d'une future maîtresse de la Ligue de dix ans.

\- _YOUHOUUUUUUUUUU_ ! hurla Elza en récupérant au vol un Dizzy qui lui sautait dans les bras.

Accompagné de la fouine et de ses trois autres pokémons, Elza improvisa une danse de la joie entre deux plaques de verglas, tapant dans les mains et chantant n'importe quoi.

\- Ca, c'est une belle journée ! affirma-t-elle en ramassant sa jolie Ball rose. En tout cas, visiblement, c'est une fille !

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

C'est enjouée qu'Elza rentra au Centre pokémon pour manger un morceau avant de partir à l'arène d'Acajou. Tandis qu'elle dégustait avec appétit un gros plat de lasagnes, Gabriel vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Elza ne l'avait qu'aperçu depuis le fameux soir du concours où il lui avait offert une fleur. Ça avait été un moment beau pour elle, et elle n'avait pas envie d'entacher son souvenir. Visiblement, il avait eu la même idée qu'elle, car depuis, ils évitaient toute discussion et passaient le plus clair de leur temps loin de l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, tandis que Gabriel pianotait d'un air distrait sur son ordinateur portable sans toucher un mot de son assiette pleine, Elza engagea la conversation :

\- Ça va, Gabriel ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, hocha la tête et retourna à son écran.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté. Tu fais quoi de tes journées pendant que je m'entraîne ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il soupira.

\- J'aide mon frère des fois. Mais le plus souvent je m'installe loin du monde et je m'occupe de mes affaires, _moi_.

Il insista lourdement sur le « moi », signifiant qu'elle l'agaçait. Elza sentit une pointe de colère monter en elle.

Alors voilà, après la fleur, le mépris ?! Elle secoua la tête et décida de le chasser de son esprit. Il ne méritait de toute façon pas qu'elle se préoccupe de lui !

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers l'arène. En chemin, elle passa dans une espèce de grand marché où étaient installés des vendeurs ambulants et des spectacles pokémons. Elle se promit d'y revenir le lendemain et continua son chemin.

Mais tandis qu'elle tournait à droite vers l'arène, elle reconnut Matthew dans la foule.

\- Coucou ! lança-t-elle gaiement au garçon.

\- Ah, Elza ! Tu tombes bien ! Ce garçon et moi, on va faire un échange de pokémon ! Ça te dit de voir ça ?

Elza sembla surprise. En effet, Matthew ainsi qu'un garçon de leur âge se tenaient devant une grande machine apparemment complexe, surveillée par un scientifique en blouse blanche.

\- Tu vas faire un échange ? Mais qui ? Enfin, je veux dire… Quel pokémon ?!

Elza était scandalisée. Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde échanger un de ses précieux amis, et même l'idée que Matthew ait envie de le faire lui paraissait inconcevable.

Qui pourrait-il donc échanger de toute façon ?! Macronium ? Impossible. Goupix ? Impensable. Goinfrex ? Certainement pas ! Mélofée ? Inimaginable également. Il ne restait guerre que le de dernier, Corayon… Mais là encore, Elza ne pu se résoudre à accepter le geste de son ami.

\- Mais ! Tu vas regretter, ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras grassouillet de son ami.

Matthew lui sourit et la rassura :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais.

Elza regarda avec effarement les deux garçons poser leurs Balls de chaque côté de la machine. Le scientifique attendit leur accord et lança la procédure. Les Balls furent aspirées, inversées l'une par rapport à l'autre, puis réinjectées du côté opposé de leur place initiale.

Désormais, tout contact avec l'ancien dresseur ne demeurait qu'un souvenir, et les surnoms des anciens propriétaires restaient pour toujours. Le cœur d'Elza se serra dans sa poitrine.

Elle restait là, tétanisée, le cœur battant la chamade. Matthew, lui, eut un sourire immense lorsqu'il commanda à sa nouvelle Ball :

\- Tylton, je te choisis !

Elza regarda la sphère métallique s'ouvrir, laissant sortir dans un éclair rouge un oiseau bleuté aux grandes ailes cotonneuses.

\- Oh ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Il est adorable !

Matthew était visiblement du même avis que sa rivale. Un sourire aussi large de son visage, il caressait déjà le pokémon qui roucoulait avec un air satisfait.

De son côté, l'autre garçon avait l'air tout aussi content. Il lança lui aussi sa Ball en l'air afin de dire bonjour à son nouvel ami.

Le cœur d'Elza se serra, le regard figé sur la forme rougeoyante que formait le pokémon que Matthew avait osé abandonner. Elle l'imagina tour à tour prendre chaque forme qu'elle connaissait, mais quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle vit la forme se matérialiser en un oiseau noir !

\- Coooornèbrr ! cria le pokémon posé sur le bras de son nouveau dresseur.

La surprise submergea Elza. Les yeux écarquillés, elle écouta Matthew exploser de rire.

\- Fais pas cette tête ! Je t'avais dit que je savais ce que je faisais !

\- Mais j'ignorais que tu avais un cornèbre ! balbutia la brune.

\- Et bien… Je l'ai capturé la semaine de ton entrainement avec Myxilia. Je n'en n'ai pas parlé, car je…

Il sembla gêné.

\- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup aimé, dès le départ. D'ailleurs, même sa capture fut une erreur… Et, hum… Quand j'ai su que ce dresseur cherchait un cornèbre, je lui ai proposé le mien. En échange, il m'a offert un pokémon qu'il venait lui aussi de capturer, à Hoenn ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai un pokémon de Hoenn !

Le visage de Matthew s'illumina.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment hésité, tu vois, avoua t-il, légèrement honteux tout de même.

Elza en resta bouche bée un instant. Reprenant le chemin de l'arène, suivie par un Matthew satisfait et son nouveau Tylton, elle lui demanda :

\- Je ne comprends pas… Tu dis que sa capture a été une erreur ? Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ? Enfin, je veux dire… Je te connais, et je sais que tu ne captures que les pokémons qui ont avec toi un beau feeling, et là, je me demandais… marmonna Elza.

Matthew soupira en souriant et s'expliqua :

\- En fait… Ce n'est pas très glorieux !

Il explosa de rire une seconde fois.

\- Je m'entraînais avec mes pokémons, mais il était tard et la nuit est tombée sur nous. Évidemment, ce cornèbre est sortit de son trou et il est venu voir ce que je trafiquais ! Mais les cornèbre, ça aime ce qui brille, et Macronium était en train d'admirer mes beaux badges brillants, alors le cornèbre a foncé sur elle et lui a arraché des pattes !

Elza eut un air mi-outré, mi-amusé.

\- Et ensuite ? lui intima-t-elle.

\- Ensuite, je l'ai poursuivi avec mes pokémons pendant plus d'une heure ! À un moment, je me suis cassé la figure, et mon sac est tombé et la moitié du contenu est tombé par terre. Mais j'étais tellement agacé, et je voulais tellement récupérer mes badges, que sans même me relever, j'ai pris un gros caillou qui traînait là et je l'ai lancé de toutes mes forces sur l'oiseau !

\- Oh ! s'exclama Elza, écoutant attentivement le récit de son ami.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'arène, mais ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte pour continuer à parler.

\- Oui ! J'en avais vraiment marre, c'est pour te dire !

\- Je vois ça ! Je ne t'imagine pas du tout lancer quoi que ce soit sur un pokémon !

\- Ouais. Enfin bon, ça s'arrête pas là. Donc, je lui lance le caillou, et là : chance incroyable, j'ai réussi à l'assommer ! Ça lui est atterrit en pleine tête. Je l'ai vu tomber sur le flanc, et là…

\- Et là… ?! dit Elza. Allez, dis-moi !

Elle avait un grand sourire et semblait captivée.

\- Et bin là, je me suis rendu compte que le caillou que j'avais jeté, c'était pas un caillou. C'était une PokéBall. Elle a rebondi, elle s'est ouverte, et il est rentré dedans _direct_ …

Matthew se mordait la lèvre, le sourire aux lèvres et le rose aux joues, mais ce n'était rien comparé au fou-rire qui frappa Elza.

Pliée en deux, les bras serrés sur son ventre, elle peinait à respirer tant elle riait. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux et elle tomba à genoux, le poing droit tapant au sol avec véhémence.

\- Hahahahahaha ! J'ai… J'ai jamais entendu une capture aussi… aussi _bidon_ ! explosa-t-elle au bout d'un moment, complètement assise par terre, les pieds agités de soubresauts.

Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et souffla fort pour calmer son fou-rire.

\- Haha _haaaa_ … Mon dieu, Matthew, tu t'étais bien caché de nous la raconter, celle-là, hein ?!

Matthew lui sourit d'un air espiègle et rit avec elle. Peu de temps après, ils entraient dans l'arène.

Le changement de température frappa tout de suite Elza.

\- Il fait super froid ici ! râla-t-elle pour la forme.

Une fille d'une quinzaine d'années avec deux couettes surnaturelles vint les accueillir.

\- Bonjour, dresseurs ! Elle leur sourit. Je me souviens de toi, tu as déjà battu Frédo ! dit-elle à Matthew.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci. On vient pour Elza, maintenant. Elle voudrait défier le champion.

Elza opina du chef.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi !

Après avoir longé le couloir sur quelques mètres, elle leur fit passer une porte coulissante qui débouchait sur une grande estrade. En bas, l'immense terrain glacé et planté de rochers semblait imposant dans sa brume de givre.

Elza descendit les escaliers en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, tandis que Matthew restait en haut pour l'observer de la balustrade.

\- Bonne chance ! lui cria t-il. Il est assez coriace !

Elza se retourna et lui fit un sourire. Elle avait plus froid que peur, et l'adrénaline de l'approche d'un match coulait déjà dans ses veines. Elle sourit et serra le poing.

En face d'elle, Frédo fit son entrée par une porte de service et vint se poster dans le carré blanc, au bord du terrain.

\- Bonjour, fillette ! dit-il. Je suis Frédo, le dresseur du froid ! Et crois-moi, ça ne sera pas facile de me battre !

Elza fut d'abord surprise de son âge. Il semblait si vieux qu'Elza se demanda s'il tremblait plus de vieillesse que de froid. Le crâne dégarni, les épaules frêles… Il ne lui inspirait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit d'un adversaire puissant !

Mais Elza savait qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. S'il était âgé et qu'il était encore champion, c'est qu'il avait de la ressource. Il devait avoir énormément d'expérience !

L'adolescente qui les avait accueillis énonça les règles :

\- Ce match se jouera à deux pokémons contre deux ! Le challenger, Elza de Doublonville, pourra changer de pokémon comme il lui semblera au cours du match. Elle affrontera Frédo, champion de l'arène d'Acajou, dans le but d'obtenir le convoité Badge Glacier !

Aussitôt, Frédo lança son premier pokémon.

\- Lamantine ! GO !

Comme prévu, Elza ne réfléchit même pas.

\- Chinchou, je te choisis !

Le loupio bondit hors de sa Ball, prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire, pour sa dresseuse. Elza sourit. Chinchou avait l'air au top !

Elza réalisa alors le parcours qu'elle avait jusque-là réalisé avec Chinchou. Quand elle l'avait capturé, il n'était encore qu'un faible loupio, il était timide et maladroit, et quel pleurnichard ! Mais son amour pour Elza, et sa volonté de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, qui l'avait poussé à passer des heures et des heures à s'entraîner, l'avaient rendu bien plus fort que les autres !

Bien sûr, il n'égalerait jamais la puissance de Zan, ni la rapidité de Dizzy. Mais il avait vaincu sa peur de l'ennemi, il avait cessé de fuir, il avait repris confiance en lui. La période où il n'était encore qu'un petit poisson sauvage apeuré était révolu, et il lui devait tout ça. À Elza, à sa dresseuse, à son amie. Il l'aimait, oui, comme tous il l'aimait et il la remerciait chaque jour d'avoir cru en lui et de lui avoir laissé sa chance.

Grâce à elle, il était devenu fort et tenace, et malgré ses problèmes liés à sa frustrante absence d'évolution, il était devenu une valeur sûre dans son équipe. Et il en était aussi fier qu'elle en était heureuse.

Elza soupira de contentement et se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour elle aimerait ses pokémons avec tant de force. C'était un sentiment inimaginable pour quelqu'un ne l'ayant pas vraiment vécu, elle en était persuadée.

Le lamantine gronda, montrant ses crocs, Chinchou grésilla des antennes, et Elza redescendit sur terre.

\- Lamantine, attaque laser glace !

\- Chinchou, tonnerre ! répliqua Elza.

De loin, les deux pokémons se cambrèrent pour charger leur attaque. Lamantine envoya un rayon glacé brillant droit sur Chinchou, juste au moment où le pokémon poisson lançait son attaque tonnerre dans les airs.

Elza crut que l'attaque laser glace allait empêcher Chinchou de toucher sa cible, mais il n'en fut rien : si le laser toucha effectivement Chinchou, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin, la déferlante de l'attaque tonnerre gronda et s'écrasa au sol, droit sur le lamantine qui gémit de douleur, cambré par la paralysie.

Le lamantine était sonné. Elza n'hésita pas. Tout comme Alexandre aurait lancé une attaque de bourrin pour achever son adversaire, Elza ordonna à Chinchou de relancer une attaque tonnerre pour l'achever.

Chinchou gonfla ses antennes d'énergie pure. On pouvait la voir, incandescente, rouler en volutes dans ses poches en forme de larmes. Il les libéra alors, droit sur le pokémon des mers qui n'avait même pas eut le temps de se délivrer de la paralysie de la première attaque, et l'assomma dans un bruit tonitruant.

Lamantine regarda Elza droit dans les yeux, puis son regard se voila, et il s'effondra, K-O.

\- Victoire à Chinchou par K-O de lamantine ! s'exclama l'adolescente arbitre. Quelle puissance, ce tout petit loupio !

\- Haha ! triompha Elza, le poing levé dans les airs.

Elle fit revenir Chinchou à elle et le flatta. Puis, elle sortit une autre PokéBall de son sac et attendit que Frédo envoie son monstre.

\- En avant… _Cochignon_ !

Elza eut un immense sourire en pensant qu'elle en avait un aussi. Mais celui de Frédo était plus grand que la sienne, l'air revanchard, et il imposait le respect. Elza se dit qu'elle pouvait être fière d'avoir capturé un tel pokémon.

Mais en attendant, elle envoya, comme convenu lors de ses entraînements, sa chère et adorable pyroli.

\- Hélio, je te choisis !

De loin, Matthew fit la grimace. Elza avait bien évolué depuis le début. On pouvait même imaginer qu'elle commençait à lancer quelques stratégies. Il se demanda quand même si elle savait que, bien que le feu soit efficace contre la glace, cochignon était également de type sol, et donc il était efficace contre le feu en retour…

\- Bon, il s'agit de faire vite, marmonna Elza.

Bon, au moins, elle savait.

\- Hélio, attaque lance-flamme ! hurla Elza, bien décidée à abréger le match.

\- Cochignon, attaque laser glace ! répliqua le champion.

Hélio, plus rapide, se hâta entre les rochers de glace, puis s'arrêta à distance respectable de son adversaire et lui lança une puissante gerbe de flammes.

Le gros Cochignon gronda de douleur, mais il encaissa le coup, grâce à ses hautes défenses et à ses poils drus. Une fois le choc passé, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, et dans un grand cri, tandis que ses pattes revenaient au sol en faisant trembler tout l'édifice, il envoya un puissant tir glacé droit sur Hélio.

Le pauvre pyroli se fit toucher de plein fouet, roulant sur quelques mètres, il couina sous le choc.

\- _Hélio_ ! couina Elza. Est-ce que tout va bien ?!

La pyroli se releva, doucement, mais sûrement. Tandis qu'un sourire ornait de nouveau le visage d'Elza, Hélio était de nouveau face à son adversaire.

\- Cochignon, attaque séisme ! dit Frédo avec un air mesquin.

Elza grimaça. Ça allait être serré.

\- Hélio, attaque lance-flamme encore !

Hélio sauta dans les airs et lança son lance-flamme avec puissance. Les gerbes brûlantes se fracassaient contre le pokémon ennemi, mais il résista.

Cochignon commença à taper du sol de ses grosses pattes. Un vacarme incroyable emplit la pièce. Peu à peu, le sol se mit à trembler avec une intensité de plus en plus forte. Hélio, revenue à terre, elle sentit ses pattes s'enfoncer dans le sol qui se déchirait. Dans un cri désespéré, elle tenta d'escalader les roches jusqu'à un point haut, mais chaque pas l'enfonçait davantage dans les profondeurs de l'arène.

Elle sentait les pierres la cogner brutalement, la piquer, l'assommer. Et elle s'effondra, K-O., tandis que Cochignon calmait son jeu de pattes pour cesser son séisme.

\- Hélioooo ! hurla Elza en se précipitant sur le terrain.

Elle sauta à travers les débris de ce qui était autre fois un sol glacé parsemé de roches de glaces, et trouva en son centre un trou béant, au fond duquel gisait son pokémon.

\- Hélio !

Elle manqua de se tordre la cheville en descendant au sol, tandis qu'elle entendait la voix de l'arbitre qui annonçait le K-O de sa pyroli.

Une fois au fond du trou, elle prit délicatement son amie dans ses bras, et tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les flancs en la félicitant de son beau travail, elle tenta de remonter à la surface dans un équilibre précaire.

Un instant, elle se demanda si Frédo reconstruisait son sol après chaque bataille, et elle se dit que cela devait être contraignant.

Hélio avait ouvert les yeux, elle semblait épuisée, mais elle allait bien. Elza l'embrassa sur le front puis elle la donna précautionneusement à Matthew.

Bon, pensa Elza. Après tout, si Cochignon est de type sol, il craint aussi l'eau. Et Chinchou n'a pas terminé de se battre !

\- Chinchou, tiens bon !

Le pokémon poisson retourna au centre de l'arène dévastée, bien décidé non seulement à gagner ce badge pour sa maîtresse, mais également à venger son amie pyroli.

\- Chinchou, hydrocanon ! rugit Elza, l'adrénaline roulant dans ses veines avec force. Il faut le battre !

\- Cochignon, Laser glace ! contra Frédo.

Mais Chinchou fut plus rapide. Mettant toute sa puissance dans ce coup décisif, il fit vaciller le Cochignon sous la force des jets d'eau dévastateurs. Cette dernière attaque dans ses faiblesses acheva le pauvre pokémon glacé qui s'écroula lentement dans un grondement, sous l'œillade satisfaite de Chinchou.

\- Cochignon est déclaré K-O. Chinchou remporte la manche et offre la victoire à Elza de Doublonville !

Elza hurla de joie. Chinchou lui sauta dans les bras et elle le félicita longtemps.

C'est accompagnée de ses amis Hélio et Chinchou qu'Elza retrouva Frédo en face d'elle. Il eut un air bienveillant quand il lui dit tout en lui offrant le Badge Glacier :

\- Toi et tes pokémons avaient l'air d'être très proches. Je vous souhaite de vivre encore longtemps de merveilleuses aventures. Crois-moi, j'ai vécu, et je sais ce que je te dis : tu vivras heureuse avec tes pokémons si tu continues dans cette voie !

Elza eut un sourire immense et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Merci, monsieur ! Merci pour ce beau match !

\- Oh, mais de rien. Va vite ramener ce pyroli à l'Infirmière Joëlle ! Bonne journée !

\- À vous aussi ! répondirent en cœur les deux enfants.

Hélio allait très bien. L'Infirmière avait décidé de la laisser se reposer toute la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais elle avait assuré à Elza que le lendemain, elle serait en pleine forme !

Il était près de vingt heures et les deux enfants mangeaient à une table du Centre. Soudain, Nathaniel, Barbara, Daniel et Gabriel vinrent s'asseoir auprès d'eux.

Après avoir échangé quelques politesses de base, les trois plus grands s'enfermèrent dans une discutions fermée à propos des pokémons chromatiques et ne firent plus attention aux trois enfants.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, Gabriel ? demanda gentiment Elza.

\- Mmh… Non, pas vraiment, répliqua le garçon sans animosité.

Il semblait las.

Elza se mordit la lèvre mais n'insista pas. Elle se doutait qu'il avait passé la journée avec son père et que ça devait beaucoup l'embêter.

Ce fut à ce moment quelle reçut un message de Myxilia sur son PokéMatos :

 _Elza,_

 _Bravo pour ton septième badge ! Je le savais que tu étais la meilleure ! Plus qu'un et ton rêve sera à portée de main !_

 _J'en profite également pour vous apprendre une bonne nouvelle : les soucis climatiques sont réglés ! Après avoir passé des semaines à courir derrière les pokémons légendaires, on a enfin démantelé la Team Ambre et ramené le calme dans tous les pays !_

 _Bien sûr, à Johto vous êtes tranquilles depuis Noël, mais ici à Kanto c'est la fête ! Ça durait depuis des mois !_

 _Bonjour à Matt' et aux autres,_

 _Myxi_

Elza, ravie, s'empressa de rapporter la bonne nouvelle aux autres, qui parurent tous très soulagés. Puis elle se tourna vers Matthew qui avait terminé son assiette et semblait plongé dans un livre épais et visiblement vieux.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Elza, curieuse.

\- C'est un livre de mythologie pokémon, répondit Matthew avec un sourire en la regardant. Il parle de plusieurs légendes sur les pokémons les plus anciens, comme Lugia, Ho-oh, et même d'autres dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Elza. Mais où est-ce que tu as eu ce livre ?

\- Je l'ai emprunté à Barbara ! répondit gaiement le garçon en regardant la compagne de Nathaniel qui lui rendit un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, je vois, rit Elza. Et ça raconte quoi de beau ?

\- Si tu savais ! s'exclama Matthew, l'air visiblement excité. Là, je suis en train de lire l'histoire de Ho-oh et de Lugia. Il parait que quand la Tour Cendrée, anciennement Tour de Cuivre, a brûlé, ce sont eux qui ont créé Raikou, Enteï et Suicune à partir de pokémons qui ont péri dans l'incendie. Et les trois chiens légendaires veillent maintenant sur la Tour, tandis que Ho-oh et Lugia sont chargés de veiller à ce que l'entente entre les humains et les pokémons perdure à tout jamais.

Elza opina du chef. Intéressée, elle hocha la tête et invita Matthew à continuer.

\- Il y a d'autres légendes ?

\- Hum… Il y a par exemple celle qui dit qu'un pokémon embryon vivant à Kanto serait à l'origine de tous les pokémons du monde. Il s'appellerait Mew. Mais personne ne l'a jamais vraiment vu. Il y en a une autre aussi, que j'aime beaucoup, c'est celle d'un légendaire venant soi-disant de l'espace ! Il s'appelle Deoxys et il serait apparu pour la première fois à des humains à Hoenn. Quelle drôle d'histoire ! rit Matthew.

Elza se tapota les lèvres du doigt.

\- Hum… pas tant que ça. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les mélofée viendraient de la lune ! Alors pourquoi pas un pokémon ayant traversé l'espace ?

Matthew la regarda un moment, considérant ses paroles. Il sortit la Ball de son propre mélofée et la regarda comme pour lui poser la question, mais finalement, il la rangea.

Elza soupira, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Il se passe des événements tellement incroyables dans le monde, quand on y regarde de plus près.

Matthew opina du chef.

\- Pour un peu, j'y croirais si on me disait que les pokémons peuvent se transformer en humains !

Mais Matthew l'encouragea.

\- Franchement, si tout ce que je viens de lire est vrai, ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Les pokémons sont capables de tels miracles. Ils sont réellement extraordinaires. La preuve, leur évolution, qui est une chose que l'on sait naturelle, est quand même un phénomène incroyable !

Gabriel les écoutait avec attention à présent. Il continua à la place de Matthew :

\- Je suis d'accord. Je ne sais pas si vous vous y connaissez en génétique, mais je peux vous affirmer que de transformer un corps pluricellulaire entièrement, pour le remodeler et quelque chose de parfois extrêmement différent, tout ça en quelques secondes… C'est tout simplement prodigieux.

Le silence se fit à la table. Au bout d'un moment, Elza murmura :

\- Ca serait chouette si je pouvais assister à un truc de ce genre un jour. Tu imagines ? Un légendaire, capable de prouesses… Ou de rencontrer rien qu'une minute Mew, le créateur des pokémons…

Gabriel sourit :

\- Oui, mais attend. Tu sais que Mew serait l'ancêtre des pokémons, mais comment pourrais-tu expliquer ce paradoxe, né à Sinnoh, qui dit qu'Arceus serait le créateur de l'univers ? Il existe encore tant de questions sans réponses. On pourrait passer des vies entières à en résoudre chaque énigme.

Elza le regarda dans les yeux, et son cœur bondit un peu trop vite à son goût. Elle s'accrocha à son regard une seconde, un temps infini, puis Gabriel détourna les yeux, gêné.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit-il.

Puis il se leva de table et partit. Tout le monde suivit, et bientôt, on n'entendait plus guère dans le Centre que les bruits des respirations apaisées de dizaine de dresseurs endormis.


	24. Détente à la Foire d'Acajou

**Chapitre 23**

 **Détente à la foire d'Acajou**

\- Bon sang ! Avec tout ça, je t'ai même pas encore présenté Arctica ! s'exclama Elza le lendemain matin en relevant le nez de son café tout juste terminé.

\- Qui ? répéta Matthew.

\- Arctica, ma cochignon ! annonça fièrement Elza.

Matthew sursauta.

\- Toi ?! Tu as capturé un cochignon ?!

Il semblait admiratif.

\- Et oui ! se vanta Elza. Balèze, hein ?

\- Bin ça, oui ! Et pourquoi Arctica ?

Elza eut un grand sourire.

\- Cochignon est de type glace et j'ai trouvé que cela lui allait bien !

Matthew rit.

\- C'est pas mal, j'aime bien, concéda t-il.

Ils avaient décidé de passer toute leur journée à la foire d'Acajou. De la musique, des bonbons, des attractions… C'était tout ce qui leur fallait pour se détendre avant de repartir vers leur prochaine destination : Ebenelle.

Au moment de partir, le balignon de Gabriel sauta dans les bras d'Elza, quémandant un câlin qu'elle lui offrit immédiatement, heureuse.

De loin, Gabriel la regarda, le visage à-demi mangé par son ordinateur, et dit simplement :

\- Prends-le avec toi, ça lui fera du bien. Bonne journée !

Elza le remercia et les deux enfants partirent donc avec un petit balignon tout mignon, tout petit, tout doux, tout rond, tout rouge. Elza lui gratta le sommet du crâne.

Dès les premières attractions, une musique entêtante se glissa jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Elza avait un sourire immense, Matthew également. Directement, ils sortirent leur pokémons de leurs PokéBalls et commencèrent à se balader dans les ruelles pleines de monde et de joie de vivre.

\- Je veux faire celui-là ! s'écria soudain Elza en pointant du doigt les chaises volantes.

Matthew acquiesça et tous coururent vers le manège. Après avoir patienté quelques minutes, un homme les guida vers les sièges et demanda avec un sourire :

\- Les Pokémons veulent aussi monter ?

Elza remarqua alors que beaucoup de dresseurs s'étaient installés sur la chaise à côté de leur pokémon, aussi elle accepta avec joie que ses amis se joignent à elle.

Zan posa son gros derrière écailleux sur un siège à côté d'Elza, l'air amusé. Dizzy s'installa sur la tête de sa dresseuse, mais l'homme l'en empêcha.

\- Ce serait trop dangereux, il faut l'attacher !

Dizzy monta à contrecœur sur une chaise à laquelle il fut solidement harnaché, à côté de balignon qui subit le même sort. Hélio, Arctica et Chinchou préférèrent les regarder tournoyer d'en bas.

Elza riait déjà tandis que la machine sonnait la mise en route. Ses pieds décollèrent du sol et elle se sentit, autant qu'elle se vit, monter à quelques mètres du sol. À côté d'elle, Zan battait des pattes dans le vide, soudain mal à l'aise. Elza lui prit la patte. Il la regarda de l'air le plus fier et le plus assuré qu'il pouvait, même si Elza n'était, au fond, pas vraiment dupe.

Le manège commença à tourner, de plus en plus vite, et Elza entendit distinctement Dizzy couiner à tout va son bonheur. La langue pendante comme il aimait, museau au vent, il regardait avec fascination les gens, si petits, les attractions, les arbres, les maisons… Le rire d'Elza. Et il se sentit le plus heureux des Fouinard du monde entier.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Zan qui commençait à perdre des couleurs, mais qui semblait déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître. Il regarda lui aussi les gens qui tournaient, en bas, et fit un rapide signe de patte à Chinchou, Hélio et Arctica, qui lui rendirent son salut au tour suivant dans un rire.

Balignon profitait du vent sur sa peau luisante et rouge. Il était bien, là, et profitait de chaque instant avec cette dresseuse, Elza. Le lien qui les unissait était presque plus fort que celui qu'il avait avec Gabriel, tant il aimait passer du temps avec la petite fille. Lui, il aimait les combats, alors elle l'entraînait. Il aimait rire et s'amuser, et elle riait avec lui. Mais avec Gabriel, il ne se passait jamais vraiment grand-chose. Il était surtout là, à côté de l'ordinateur, à regarder son maître pianoter aussi vite sur son clavier qu'un musicien sur un instrument. Il l'aimait, évidemment, mais ça n'était jamais aussi intense qu'avec Elza. Il soupira, et profita.

C'est avec une joie immense et la patte tremblotante que Zan remit le pied à terre. Il souffla, peu discrètement, et Dizzy se moqua ouvertement de lui pendant un quart d'heure entier. Balignon paraissait toujours dans les bras d'Elza, et tout le monde repartit.

\- Que fait-on, maintenant ? demanda Matthew.

\- Hmm… hésita Elza en regardant partout autour d'elle. Là, des miroirs déformants ! Ça c'est trop génial ! couina-t-elle.

Comme une nuée, tout le groupe se dirigea vers un long couloir affublé d'une multitude de miroirs concaves et convexes, qui déformaient les reflets des gens se trouvant en face d'eux.

Elza rit en se voyant devant un miroir grossissant, visualisant pour la première fois de sa vie sa personne avec des fesses rebondies et un ventre proéminent. Zan vint la rejoindre, et couina lorsqu'il aperçu son propre ventre, déjà bien rebondi en temps normal, exploser sous l'illusion d'optique. Elza se moqua, sans la moindre pitié :

\- Ah ! Tu vois, Zan, ce qui t'attend si tu continues à manger des glaces toutes la journée ?!

Le crocodile protesta et se précipita vers le miroir amincissant, l'air faussement outré. Il y retrouva Dizzy, dressé sur ses pattes arrière dans toute sa hauteur, qui semblait là s'étirer comme un fil vers l'infini. Dizzy semblait d'ailleurs en profonde réflexion et Zan le laissa se mirer à son aise.

Le crocodile se bidonna devant un miroir qui rétrécissait son gros museau, un autre qui lui donnait l'air d'un accordéon, et même un qui le faisait paraître pas plus haut que balignon ! Puis, il continua son chemin et retrouva Chinchou qui s'observait également avec attention.

Prostré devant un miroir plutôt avantageux, le poisson était littéralement béat devant sa personne. Ou plutôt, devant ses antennes, longues et luisantes, qu'il agitait tendrement devant le miroir qui lui renvoyait une image énorme de ses poches d'électricité. La bouche légèrement ouverte, il admirait ses billes lumineuses qui pendaient au bout de lui comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

\- He, regarde ça ! dit une fillette qui passait par là à une de ses amies. Ce loupio, on dirait qu'il adore ses deux antennes !

Elles rirent, et Zan aussi.

Une fois l'attraction des miroirs terminée, Matthew bondit de joie vers une montagne russe dans laquelle il se précipita en compagnie de ses pokémons. Elza suivit le mouvement, enjouée, et s'installa dans un wagon avec Chinchou et Hélio.

Derrière elle, Arctica s'installa avec balignon, tandis que Zan et Dizzy occupaient la dernière voiture. Le train démarra dans un bruit métallique, et après une légère courbe, commença à monter le long des chaînes dans un cliqueticlac inquiétant.

Le dos collé au siège, écrasée par Chinchou et Hélio, Elza souriait. Ses mains tremblaient d'anticipation, et elle rit en voyant Matthew, devant elle, lever les bras au ciel dans un signe de défi. Mais la descente n'avait encore pas commencé, peut-être ferait-il moins le malin tout à l'heure !

Arrivés au sommet, le train ralentit sensiblement en haut de la côte métallique, leur laissant un instant de répit pour prier Arceus, ou pour observer les alentours. Elza se tourna et vit Zan qui jetait des regards affolés autour de lui, fermement cramponné à son wagon, tandis que Dizzy tremblait si fort d'excitation qu'Elza le voyait bouger de là où elle était.

Arctica semblait sereine, et balignon également. Elza se tourna de nouveau vers l'avant, et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de regarder si Hélio et Chinchou appréciaient le voyage, le train s'était avancé et elle voyait désormais le sol se rapprocher d'elle à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Accrochée à l'équipement de sécurité, elle sentit son cœur quitter sa poitrine et rester en arrière tandis qu'elle était déjà en bas, le bruit des wagons l'étourdissant et le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Un « _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHH ! »_ significatif s'échappa de ses lèvres. Matthew lui, semblait s'amuser comme un fou téméraire, il avait toujours les bras levés vers le ciel, imité par Macronium dont les fouets liane s'agitaient derrière elle en rythme des courbes du manège.

Le wagon remonta après sa longue cavale en chute vertigineuse, il redescendit, tourna, pivota, remonta, les secoua dans tous les sens, malmenant autant leurs corps que leur cœur qu'ils sentaient pulser fortement dans leur poitrine.

Puis finalement, s'arrêta.

Encore embués par une sensation étrange de flottement, ils titubèrent jusqu'à la sortie du manège et s'assirent un instant sur le trottoir.

\- FIOU ! Quelle aventure ! s'écria Elza. On recommence !

Personne ne répondit, partagé entre un « oui, car après tout on est là pour s'éclater », et un « non, mais ça va pas la tête ?! ». Zan regardait fixement le sol, respirant bruyamment, tandis que Dizzy lui tapotait la patte dans un geste réconfortant.

Matthew plaisantait avec Macronium, mimant avec les mains les moments qui lui avaient le plus plu.

\- Et quand on était tout en haut, et que le wagon commençait à descendre, ça filait les jetons, hein ?!

Macronium et Goinfrex acquiescèrent.

Un moment plus tard, décidant de faire une pause bien méritée après une telle émotion, ils s'installèrent sous un chapiteau pourvu de tables et de bancs pour manger des sucreries.

\- Moi, je vais prendre une pomme d'amour ! C'est vraiment super bon ! Tu devrais goûter, Zan, dit Elza.

Le crocodile, ayant comme par un heureux hasard retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et sa bonne humeur à l'idée d'un petit goûter, s'offrit donc une jolie pomme rose et sucrée qu'il dévora en un instant.

L'après-midi était beau. Tous plaisantaient, heureux de souffler dans le long périple de leur quête du trophée de la Ligue, et profitaient de cette journée au maximum. Matthew ignora volontairement le fait que Corayon avait choisi de manger une saucisse grillée accompagnée de sauce chocolat, en se disant que, décidément, les pokémons étaient parfois des créatures bien étranges mais qu'il les aimait quand même.

Après ce petit intermède, c'est le cœur léger et battant de nouveau un rythme normal que le groupe continua son avancée dans la foire.

Ils repassèrent devant la machine à faire des échanges, et Elza la reconsidéra d'un meilleur œil que la veille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant une drôle de machine de danse, dont le principe était de taper en cadence sur un tapis fléché au son d'une musique, tout en suivant une partition donnée par un ordinateur placé devant le tapis. Elza s'y essaya en compagnie de Matthew, mais leur fou rire fut bien meilleur que leur score qui frôla le zéro absolu après que Matthew ait confondu trois fois de suite sa droite de sa gauche, sans compter qu'Elza était incapable de taper en rythme.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux et une grande honte plus tard qu'ils descendirent de la borne de danse, laissant la place à une adolescente qui les laissa pantois en jouant au niveau _Expert_ , avec une telle rapidité qu'Elza se demanda si elle n'avait pas quatre jambes.

Une minute plus tard, Zan se vengeait de toutes les moqueries de Dizzy en gagnant du premier coup la plus grosse peluche Lugia au stand de Tir Aléatoire, qui consistait à laisser son pokémon tirer sur de petites cibles mouvantes pour gagner des lots à l'aide de l'attaque de son choix. Zan avait eu trois fois le centre, et même Dizzy reconnut qu'il n'aurait jamais fait mieux tandis qu'Elza titubait sous le poids de sa nouvelle peluche d'un mètre de haut.

La fillette s'assit en face d'une Maison Délire, et regarda ses cinq pokémons, ainsi que balignon et les pokémons de Matthew s'éclater à glisser sur des billes, se ratatiner sur des tapis mouvants, se glisser entre des élastiques ou esquiver des coussins géants.

À quelques secondes de sortir du manège, Dizzy marcha sur une plaque qui vibra avec force, le faisant sursauter sur plusieurs mètres, tant il fut surpris de sentir autre chose que lui-même vibrer. Hélio, qui marchait derrière lui, rit ouvertement, mais il fut vengé quand elle marcha à côté d'un panneau de bois qui s'abaissa en une seconde, l'aspergeant de confettis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Vexée, elle s'auto-enflamma et brûla tous les morceaux de papier avant de descendre les dernières marches, le nez en l'air. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer les fou-rires de tout le monde, et elle bouda pendant de longues minutes malgré les excuses d'Elza qui tentait vainement de cacher son fou rire.

Ils passèrent sans s'arrêter devant la Pêche aux Canarticho, un jeu pour les gosses, mais quand Elza surprit le regard envieux de Zan sur les gamins de quatre ans qui jouaient là, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire, et proposa à Matthew :

\- Pars devant avec mes pokémons tu peux me tenir la peluche ? Zan et moi on vous rejoint, on a vu de belles glaces là-bas !

Une fois que toute la troupe se fut éloignée, Elza fit un sourire éclatant à Zan en l'invitant à prendre une canne à pêche. C'est donc un aligatueur rempli de joie qui remercia Elza en agitant ses gros bras écailleux, tandis qu'elle plaisantait :

\- Comme ça, personne sauf moi ne pourra se vanter de t'avoir vu jouer à la _Pêche aux Canarticho… !_

Elle ne put retenir son rire cette fois, et se mettre les mains devant la bouche pour en pas trop vexer Zan qui la regardait en biais. Le gérant du stand, surpris de voir un aligatueur jouer à la Pêche aux Canarticho, tendit tout de même une canne à Zan qui l'attrapa et se mit en quête de pêcher avec soin les oiseaux colorés qu'il avait au préalablement choisi.

Elza ne pensait pas qu'en disant « _Hey, Zan ! Je veux le rose, là ! »,_ le crocodile prendrait une patience infinie et un sérieux digne d'un scientifique de la NASA pour attraper le bon canard comme le voulait tant sa dresseuse.

Finalement, il gagna une boîte de gâteaux pokémon et fut le plus heureux des crocodiles du monde.

Les bras chargés de glaces comme ils l'avaient initialement prétendus, Zan et Elza rejoignirent le groupe et distribua un sorbet à chacun. Comme manger tout en s'éclatant était impossible, tout le monde se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la Grand' Roue, qui surplombait le parc d'un air majestueux.

La roue s'éleva lentement, dépassa les toits des stands, dépassa la hauteur de la montagne russe et culmina si haut que tout le monde admira les toits de la ville d'Acajou. Au loin, vers le nord, le Lac Colère luisait à la lumière vive du soleil, tandis qu'à l'est la Grotte de Glace s'étendait comme un appel vers la Ligue. La glace fut savoureuse, le moment aussi.

Un dernier caprice d'Elza les emmena vers un coin reculé de la foire où se déroulaient des animations et des spectacles pour le public.

À droite, un coiffeur chic relookait les pokémons et leurs dresseurs avec toute une équipe habillée entièrement de rouge. À gauche, un vendeur proposait les baies de ses champs personnels, ainsi qu'une gamme de parfum pour femmes qui alambiquait lui-même à l'aide de ses ortides.

Mais ce fut en face, au bout de la ruelle, que s'arrêta tout le groupe. En effet, une troupe de théâtre jouait une pièce qui, apparemment, venait tout juste de commencer. Ils s'installèrent dans les rangs du fond et restèrent pendant une heure à écouter et regarder, fascinés, une histoire émouvante entre une dresseuse handicapée et son Ursaring.

L'histoire se termina si bien pour la jeune fille qu'Elza sentit qu'elle serait de bonne humeur toute la soirée. Un coup d'œil à Zan lui apprit qu'il se retenait avec honneur de verser une larme de joie, mais le sourire moqueur de Dizzy laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas si discret que ça.

Le soir, une fois revenus au Centre Pokémon, ils mangeaient à table dans le silence satisfait d'une journée joyeuse et éreintante. Exceptionnellement, Gabriel les avaient rejoints, laissant sa famille au Camp où ils dormaient tous les quatre, Nathaniel refusant de laisser ses fils profiter du luxe d'une chambre avec un toit.

Il fut assez chaleureux dans l'ensemble, même s'il semblait préoccupé. Il leur avoua alors que ce soir, ils partiraient.

Elza sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux et son moral redescendre un peu.

Avec le mois de mars, le redoux chantait dans les arbres, même en cette soirée où la lune était déjà bien haut, et c'est d'une humeur malgré tout joyeuse qu'Elza faisait pour la dernière fois le tour du campement de ses compagnons de route.

Car ce soir, ils partaient. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Peter les avaient appelés pour Twilight et ils devaient retourner à Kanto en urgence. Elle n'avait pas passé spécialement beaucoup de temps avec eux, mais elle avait appris à apprécier les doux sourires de Barbara, les mots fiers de Nathaniel, l'air perdu de Daniel… Et les beaux yeux de Gabriel.

À cette pensée, Elza sentit son cœur s'affoler, et elle eut un sourire. Heureusement que le noir de la soirée l'enveloppait toute entière, et que personne ne pouvait la voir !

Elle passait à côté de la tente de Daniel quand elle l'entendit baragouiner à l'intérieur. Curieuse, elle passa la tête par l'ouverture et dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Daniel était en train de se gratter la joue, tout en fixant son Gobou, assis comme un roi sur un amoncellement de sacs. N'ayant pas remarqué qu'Elza était là, c'est d'un air hagard qu'il balbutia :

\- Eléa… Eléa, je crois que… Enfin, je sais pas mais je crois que je t'aime.

Elza peinait à étouffer son rire, mais Gobou réagit plus rapidement, en envoyant un pistole la tête de son dresseur. Celui-ci geignit, trempé :

\- Je _sais_ ! C'est nul.

Le poisson, très peu compatissant approuva vivement avec une exclamation bruyante. Et Elza ne put qu'approuver.

\- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Gobou… souffla Daniel, en s'ébrouant comme un chien.

Elza n'y tint plus et pouffa, ce qui trahit sa présence. Le brun fit volte-face vers elle, et s'empourpra. Elle le voyait rarement rougir ou être gêné, et elle le trouvait assez mignon dans ces circonstances. Elle regrettait juste que cela n'arrive pas plus souvent… Il montrait une telle distance dans la vie réelle qu'elle en arrivait à croire, par moment, que tout lui était égal.

\- Tu as entendu alors… bredouilla Daniel.

Son regard vairon – si semblable, et pourtant si différent de celui de son frère, selon Elza – habituellement terne arborait le même éclat que lorsqu'il dessinait, ou qu'il entendait parler de l'histoire des arts et des Pokémons.

Elle s'émerveilla de voir un adolescent au caractère si contrasté. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire Nathaniel quand il le traitait de sociopathe ! Pour elle, il était juste une personne lunaire, perdue dans ses propres sentiments et dans le tourbillon d'aventures qui les emportait tous. Mais après tout, qui ne l'était pas ?

\- Tu faisais de bruit, et je suis curieuse, avoua-t-elle. C'est qui, Eléa ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le brun soupira, et s'assit avec lassitude, très peu enclin à répondre. Mais Elza ne se laissa pas abattre, elle relança l'offensive aussitôt.

\- Dis-moi ! Elle est jolie ? Gentille ? Douce ?

\- Je ne crois pas non… maugréa Daniel, dépité.

Elza resta interdite. Daniel était amoureux, première nouvelle mais d'une fille ni jolie, ni douce, ni gentille ?! Elle s'imagina que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Qu'il était juste maladroit.

\- A vrai dire… Je ne sais même pas si je l'aime vraiment comme il faut.

Elza arqua un sourcil et le commentaire sortit, innocent :

\- Parce qu'il y a une manière conseillée pour aimer les gens ?

La question parut chambouler le garçon. Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et se rattrapa en se grattant la joue, embarrassé :

\- Non… Enfin, je sais pas… j'y connais strictement rien en fait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux lui dire que tu l'aimes si t'es pas sûr ? Tu sais que tu vas lui faire de la peine si tu te trompes ? s'inquiéta Elza.

Les lèvres de Daniel se pincèrent douloureusement et il murmura :

\- Je sais. C'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Mais elle m'a embrassé avant que je parte, je peux pas ne rien dire là-dessus, non ?

Les yeux d'Elza s'illuminèrent.

\- Tu t'es fait embrasser ?

Puis s'assombrirent aussitôt tandis qu'elle s'exclamait horrifiée :

\- Et ça fait quatre mois qu'elle attend une réponse ?!

Daniel s'affaissa et Gobou secoua la tête, désespéré lui aussi par l'attitude lâche de son dresseur. Elza croisa les bras, et devant la mine égarée de Daniel, soupira et lança :

\- Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment. Je pense que c'est toujours mieux de jouer la carte de la sincérité.

Une image, fugace, traversa son esprit. Une superposition d'Adrian et de Gabriel. Pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus Elza trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien en commun chez ces deux garçon. Elle secoua la tête.

Un long silence s'abattit sur eux, durant lequel aucun des deux protagonistes n'osèrent se regarder dans les yeux. Puis brusquement un cri les ramena à la réalité. C'était Gabriel qui appelait son frère pour qu'ils partent.

L'adolescent se remit sur ses jambes et attrapa ses biens, tout en accueillant Gobou sur son épaule. Il passa devant Elza pour sortir, et là enfin, il murmura :

\- Merci.

Elza sourit de toutes ses dents, puis lui emboîta le pas en annonçant :

\- N'espérez pas partir sans me dire au revoir !

Elle trottina jusqu'au rassemblement et vit Gabriel, avec son sac à dos et son balignon sur la tête. Le Pokémon champignon lui sauta quasiment dans les bras, pressentant les adieux, et le cœur d'Elza se serra un peu.

\- Tu vas trop me manquer, mon petit chou ! murmura-t-elle en lui caressant le bulbe.

\- Tu peux le garder si tu veux, déclara le garçon.

Elle sursauta et observa Gabriel avec surprise. Celui-ci le regard rivé sur ses pieds, les joues rouges dénonçant la superficialité de son air buté, continua, embarrassé :

\- Il t'aime bien, et tu le traiteras bien…

Elza rougit légèrement, et balbutia :

\- Mais, je… C'est le tien, je ne peux pas !

-Maintenant c'est le tien !

Elza ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sourire tendrement, le visage enfoui sur son nouveau compagnon particulier. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ce cadeau de Gabriel, si surprenant fut-il, tombait comme un heureux hasard quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de ses onze ans. Le savait-il ?

En plus, elle avait passé tant de temps avec ce petit balignon qu'elle l'aimait déjà autant que ses autres pokémons, et l'idée de devoir lui dire au revoir avait été tout aussi douloureuse que de dire au revoir à Gabriel lui-même. Sa prise se resserra sur le Pokémon plante et elle savoura cette étreinte avec reconnaissance.

Savait-il qu'avec balignon, elle penserait à lui chaque jour ? À ses beaux yeux brillants de colère ou d'ingéniosité ? Elle le regarda en biais, un sourire timide, se mordant les lèvres.

Gabriel en face d'elle, piqua un fard monstrueux et bredouilla avec une hargne faible :

\- Ne… ne crois pas que je fais ça pour toi, hein ! C'est juste que… C'est juste qu'il est bien avec toi… Et… Et Papa m'a collé son Gallame sur les bras pour me protéger donc je… Je…

Mais Elza ne le croyait plus. Elle avait remarqué, elle aussi, qu'il était gêné de la voir. Qu'il se montrait cruel envers elle pour cacher ses sentiments. Ça faisait toujours un peu mal, mais elle ne lui en voulait plus vraiment.

\- B-Bon… On va y aller alors… ! J-je… bredouilla Gabriel, regrettant son ancienne flegme. J'espère ne jamais te revoir ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Aussitôt, fidèle à sa promesse de lui rappeler d'être gentil avec Elza, Daniel lui fila une pichenette sur le crâne et il gémit.

Elza ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Matthew l'imita, amusé et elle lâcha, déterminée :

\- Alors là, t'es fichu ! Tu vas voir, je vais participer à la Ligue et devenir une championne ! Tu seras obligé de voir mon visage partout où tu iras ! se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je crois que tu es coincé Gabby ! s'attendrit Barbara au loin. Tu vas être forcé de revoir Elza !

Le gamin émit un petit bruit.

\- B-Bon bien à bientôt alors ! souffla-t-il.

En deux pas il fut devant Elza, et celle-ci le fixa dans les yeux, assez surprise de sa proximité. Elle sentit un fard monter à ses joues mais ne bougea pas.

Rapidement, Gabriel lui ficha une bise sur chaque joue et s'en retourna aussitôt auprès de son frère. Elza se figea un instant. Interdite, elle porta la main à sa joue et caressa brièvement l'endroit où Gabriel l'avait effleurée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui sourit.

\- Fais bonne route, Gabriel. J'espère quand même qu'on se reverra. Oh, au fait ! Je peux l'appeler Ruby ?! dit rapidement Elza en désignant balignon.

Le petit génie sursauta, puis il détourna les yeux, empourpré, et balaya l'air de la main. Gallame prit ça comme un ordre de départ, et après un flash lumineux, il ne restait plus rien d'eux dans la plaine.

Sans réponse, Elza haussa les épaules et demanda à balignon s'il acceptait son surnom. Il accepta.

L'absence soudaine de la famille Kasamatsuri apporta un grand vide, et Elza enlaça son nouveau Pokémon avec mélancolie, prise dans le souvenir de leurs aventures communes. Puis, le cœur ravivé, elle s'exclama :

\- Et Matthew, devine-quoi ! Daniel est amoureux !

Matthew sursauta. Ils rirent et, ensemble, partirent se coucher au Centre. Demain, en avant pour la Route de Glace !

C'est de bonne humeur et avec enfin six pokémons qu'Elza se leva ce matin là. Elle enfila son jean et son pull épais, prête à affronter la rudesse du froid hivernal de la célèbre Route de Glace, dernier rempart avant la ville de son huitième et dernier Badge : Ébènelle.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec entrain et c'est d'un bon pas qu'avec Matthew, ils entrèrent dans les entrailles de la grotte la plus givrée du continent.

Ils glissaient beaucoup sur des plaques de verglas, s'agrippant aux parois glacées comme si leur vie en dépendait, et progressaient assez difficilement. Le chemin n'était pas dur à suivre, des générations de dresseurs ayant déjà marqué le passage avant eux, mais cela restait une épreuve, et une épreuve frigorifiante !

Si Elza et Matthew se sentaient sur cette route aussi à l'aise qu'un magicarpe hors de l'eau, Dizzy, Zan et Arctica profitaient avec émerveillement des joies de la petite glissade freestyle entre les rochers.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour pique-niquer à un endroit où la glace ne semblait pas avoir tout recouvert et mangèrent avec appétit une soupe bien chaude que Matthew avait emporté dans une thermos.

Ils en profitèrent pour entraîner un peu les nouveaux pokémons. Matthew invita Tylton à se battre contre Ruby et Arctica. Il se trouva que Tylton était vraiment fort, mais il ne fit pas le poids contre les puissantes attaques de glace et de plante combinées dans sa faiblesse. Il se défendit pourtant bien, et obtint l'admiration de tous.

Elza passa plusieurs minutes à caresser le pelage rêche d'Arctica, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait bien, fière de son équipe.

Dizzy lui sauta sur le sommet du crâne et elle rit de bon cœur.

\- Je vous aime tous ! affirma-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Deux journées plus tard, ils sortaient de la Route de Glace et débouchaient sur la célèbre ville des dragons : Ébènelle. C'était une ville magnifique et calme, auréolée par les mythes et les croyances sur les dragons, magnifiée par la Championne la plus puissante des huit, Sandra.

Elza et Matthew avancèrent vers le Centre Pokémon en compagnie de leurs amis, tout en enlevant avec joie leurs gros pulls.

Quelques hoothoot volaient dans le ciel, et leur moral était au beau fixe. Ils réservèrent leur chambre au Centre et sortirent profiter du jour qui déclinait déjà, passant devant la célèbre arène des dragons avec un respect immense et une boule au ventre.

 _« Demain, entraînement, et après-demain, match !_ » se dit Elza en serrant le poing après un sourire complice échangé avec Zan.

Elle avait hâte. La fin du Voyage Initiatique approchait, la fin de la quête des Badges, le début d'une palpitante course à la victoire, et bientôt, le Trophée.


	25. Le Huitième Badge

**Chapitre 24**

 **Le huitième badge**

Elza s'était installée sur un petit morceau de plage avec ses pokémons pour s'entraîner. Il était dix heures du matin, et l'air iodé emplissait ses poumons avec autant de force que le vent qui faisait s'envoler son chapeau jaune.

Il était loin le temps où elle envoyait des bâtons sur la tête de Zan en priant pour qu'il esquive ! Maintenant qu'elle avait sept badges et que la Ligue approchait à grands pas, elle était passée au niveau supérieur.

Elle s'entraînait ingénieusement, en faisant s'affronter ses pokémons dans leurs faiblesses, tout en mettant au maximum l'accent sur les forces de chacun, et c'est en plein milieu d'un match opposant Zan à Hélio que le PokéMatos d'Elza sonna.

\- Maman ! Ça alors ! s'écria-t-elle en décrochant. Ça va ?

\- Ma chérie ! Comment tu vas, toi ? s'exclama madame Delouvre avec un grand sourire.

\- Ca va super, maman ! Je suis à Ébènelle ! Tu te rends compte !

La maman d'Elza parut surprise et fière de sa fille.

\- Quel progrès ! Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est hier que mon petit poussin est parti de la maison avec Matthew. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là ?

Elza grimaça sur les mots « mon petit poussin » alors que l'ensemble de ses pokémons était écroulés de rire. Elle leur envoya un regard noir, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter leur hilarité.

\- Non, répondit Elza en se raclant la gorge tout en faisant des gestes obscènes à ses pokémons par-dessous le champ de vision du PokéMatos. On s'entraîne chacun de notre côté ! Hey, maman, regarde, je te présente mes amis que tu ne connais pas ! Voici Ruby et Arctica. Je les ai depuis peu, et tu sais quoi ? Ca m'en fait six maintenant ! Et je vais combattre Sandra demain !

\- C'est extraordinaire, ma chérie ! l'encouragea madame Delouvre. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien, je suis contente que ce soit le cas ! Je voulais aussi te dire que le Professeur Orme m'a appelé pour que je t'informe que tu devais te hâter si tu n'étais pas encore à Ébènelle mais tu n'es pas en retard sur le programme, donc tout va bien !

Madame Delouvre sourit en continua :

\- Ici, papa fait un peu la tête : il est allé chez le dentiste et figure-toi que ce malheureux bonhomme lui a fait enlever la totalité de ses dents ! Il va porter un dentier, tu te rends compte ?!

Elle explosa de rire.

\- Depuis, il mange de la soupe tous les jours – alors que tu sais qu'il déteste ça ! – et il grogne à tout bout de champ que ce satané dentiste ne perd rien pour attendre ! Je te passe les détails, mais comme il ne peut plus manger de viande, il devient fou ! Il a menacé d'aller jusque dans un champ pour attaquer une écrémeuh s'il ne pouvait pas manger un morceau de steak bientôt !

Elza riait. Pauvre papa !

\- Voilà, ce sont les nouvelles. Le Professeur te souhaite bonne chance ! Sache aussi que ton père et moi viendront te voir à Kanto pour la Ligue, on a déjà réservé les billets d'avion !

Elza regarda sa mère avec un brusque coup au cœur. Un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Maman, c'est génial ! J'ai tellement hâte que tu me voies me battre ! J'ai énormément progressé !

\- On y compte bien ! Passe une bonne fin de journée, et appelle-moi plus souvent !

\- Au revoir !

Elle raccrocha. Elza soupira.

\- Mes amis ! dit-elle en levant la tête. Vous avez entendu ? Mes parents seront là, on doit tout déchirer !

Tous acquiescèrent.

La matinée avait été harassante pour tous. Vers une heure, Elza retrouva Matthew au Centre pour manger un peu. Tandis qu'elle versait dans un bol des croquettes pour Ruby, Matthew ni tint plus et laissa exploser sa joie :

\- Elzouneeeette ! Tu devineras JAMAIS !

\- Quoi, quoi ? sourit Elza, curieuse.

\- Double évolution ce matin pendant l'entraînement ! explosa Matthew. Macronium a évolué en Méganium ! Et Goinfrex en Ronflex ! couina t-il dans les aigus.

\- Mon Dieu mais c'est génial ! sautilla Elza.

Elle l'enlaça avec un franc sourire.

Matthew avait l'air on ne peut plus ravi. Visiblement, sous ses airs candides, il mettait de l'ardeur à la tâche.

Dans un coin haut du Centre, une télévision passait la chaîne de Lula Chronique. Elza regarda d'un œil Lula présenter un groupe de musique qui partait en tournée sur tout le continent pour la sortie de leur nouvel album. Une musique mélodique et rythmée illustrait leurs performances, quand soudain un flash info balaya le programme. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'écran tandis que l'Infirmière Joëlle montait le son.

\- Flash Info Spécial, présenté en direct par Lula Chronique. Mesdames et Messieurs, nous voici à Kanto, qui traverse une situation de crise. Nous le savions : depuis quelques années déjà les activités des Teams s'intensifient mais hier soir, lors du tournoi annuel de la promotion des deux célèbres écoles de Jadielle, elles ont atteint leur point culminant. Ce tournoi, qui est une épreuve pour tous les étudiants partis en voyage itinérant avec leurs professeurs, a été secoué hier par la violente attaque d'un groupe qui se revendiquent comme étant la Team Opale. Cette attaque a été suivie par une prise d'otage, paralysant les forces de l'ordre. Il semblerait qu'il s'agirait d'un règlement de compte.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation a empiré et l'organisation regroupant les plus grands champions de toutes les régions, la dénommée Twilight, a du intervenir. Après avoir ouvert une brèche dans le stade, elle a permis aux policiers d'intervenir et de libérer les otages. Il semblerait pourtant qu'une deuxième vague d'attaques ce soit déroulée pendant l'intervention. En effet, plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu des sbires de la Team Rocket sur les lieux du drame.

« Maintenant, après plusieurs heures de combats, les réfugiés sont pris en charge pendant que la police purge le stade. Nous décomptons une trentaine de blessés, dix-huit morts, et une disparue. C'était Lula Chronique, en direct de Jadielle.

Le programme reprit soudainement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été arrêté, sous-titré d'une bande rouge résumant la situation.

Dans le Centre, un brouhaha insupportable s'éleva. À peine le dessert englouti, Elza et Matthew sortirent.

\- Bon sang, quelle nouvelle… se désola Matthew.

\- Oui. Je me demande comment on peut encore faire ça à notre époque ! La guerre, quoi ! Un attentat… Bon sang de bonsoir…

Matthew opina du chef.

\- En tout cas, j'espère que les autorités vont y faire quelque chose, et trouver les coupables.

\- Sans doute. Espérons qu'ils vont vite retrouver les disparus.

\- Oui.

Ils soupirèrent et retournèrent s'entraîner, la tête ailleurs.

L'après-midi était passé vite. Elza était très satisfaite de l'entraînement de chacun de ses amis, et elle en apprenait chaque minute davantage sur Ruby et Arctica.

Le soleil commençait sa doucereuse descente vers l'ouest, et Elza jugea qu'il serait temps de rentrer. L'air était frais, quelques nuages s'étiraient en volutes blanches jusqu'à l'infini et, au loin, elle observa un troupeau de cotovol danser dans le vent au gré de la bise.

Au Centre, les gens continuaient de commenter l'attaque de Jadielle en fronçant les sourcils. Elza se força à penser que tant que Twiligth était là, tout irait pour le mieux pour tout le monde, et que les Teams seraient bientôt attrapées.

Le lendemain matin, elle et Matthew se présentaient à l'arène la plus célèbre et la plus puissante de Johto : l'arène Dragon, et sa championne Sandra. C'était un bâtiment imposant et rond, surplombé par des statues de dragons dorées. Au sommet, triomphant dans le ciel, le drapeau du clan ancestral du Culte du Dragon. Elza hocha la tête et entra, talonné par Matthew.

\- Bonjour, jeunes dresseurs, leur dit un homme à peine furent-ils entrés. Vous venez pour un match ?

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Oui, nous venons défier Sandra.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi.

L'homme les mena dans une arène mêlant des bassins d'eau et des parties terrestres. Il était plus grand que tous les terrains qu'Elza avait pu voir jusque là. Sur le terrain, le combat faisait rage.

\- Il y a déjà cette jeune fille qui combat la Championne. Vous pourrez passer après elle, leur indiqua l'homme.

Ils hochèrent la tête et observèrent le match avec attention.

Sandra était une adulte à l'air assuré, attaquant rapidement, sans laisser à ses adversaires le temps d'exploiter une faille. Elle combattait avec un drôle de pokémon que Matthew indiqua comme étant un hyporoi. En face d'elle, une fillette de l'âge d'Elza se défendait avec brio à l'aide d'un ectoplasma féroce.

La fillette, dont les longs cheveux blonds dansaient au rythme de ses mouvements, ordonna à son pokémon spectre de lancer une attaque ball'ombre sur l'hyporoi qui faiblissait. La balle, concentrée mouvant de puissance spectrale, jaillit des mains du pokémon, et traversa l'arène à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil, pour finir par s'écraser contre le pokémon hippocampe qui dût abandonner le combat.

\- Willow de Rosalia est déclarée vainqueur par K-O ! s'écria l'arbitre.

La fillette sauta en l'air et son ectoplasma la rejoint dans sa danse de la victoire. Elza et Matthew se levèrent et applaudirent.

Tandis que Sandra était partie soigner ses pokémons, Willow se retourna, surprise d'entendre des applaudissements.

\- Félicitations ! dit Elza en se dirigeant sur le terrain. On n'a pas vu tout le match, mais une victoire contre Sandra, ça vaut bien des applaudissements !

\- Merci ! répondit la fillette avec un sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Elza et voici Matthew ! Nous allons aussi nous mesurer à Sandra !

\- Oh, quelle chance ! Je vais pouvoir regarder d'autres dresseurs à l'œuvre !

Ils s'éloignèrent du terrain le temps que Sandra revienne.

\- Tu viens de Rosalia, alors ? demanda Elza, curieuse.

\- Oui, mes parents habitent là-bas. C'est là que j'ai eu mon premier pokémon, Ectoplasma, qui n'était à l'époque qu'un petit fantominus ! J'ai commencé mon Voyage Initiatique en août l'an dernier, en prenant au Professeur Orme le dernier starter qui restait, mon Macronium !

Elza écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Ça alors ! Tu es la troisième rivale ! balbutia-t-elle. Moi aussi j'ai commencé mon voyage en août en prenant un starter du Prof' Orme !

\- C'est vrai ? Quel hasard ! Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer !

Elles se serrèrent la main, sans réelle signification, comme si c'était naturel.

\- Appelez-moi Will ! Oh, que je suis contente de vous rencontrer ! Tu es le deuxième rival ? demanda-t-elle à Matthew.

\- Non, répondit-il. J'ai eu mon starter Germignon un an avant Elza, mais je n'ai commencé mon voyage initiatique que cette année.

\- Ah, d'accord. Vous connaissez le troisième ?

\- Oui ! répondit précipitamment Elza en priant pour que la chaleur qu'elle sentait émaner soudainement de ses joues ne soit qu'un effet de son imagination. Il s'appelle Adrian, et je dois l'admettre, il est plutôt fort. On le retrouvera à la Ligue, je pense.

\- D'accord.

Un toussotement leur fit lever la tête.

\- À qui le tour ? sourit Sandra, revenue de la salle de soins.

Matthew regarda Elza d'un air hagard, mais il tourna les talons après avoir dégluti et accepta de suivre la plus puissante des Championne sur le terrain. Elza et Will s'installèrent dans les gradins.

\- Je lui souhaite du courage, dit Will. Elle est balèze.

Elza se mordit la lèvre, concentrée sur le terrain.

\- Ce match opposera Matthew de Doublonville à Sandra, maîtresse des Dragons. Le match se fera à deux pokémons contre deux, et seul le Challenger peut changer de pokémon au cours du match. C'est parti !

\- Draco, c'est à toi ! ordonna Sandra.

\- Ronflex, je te choisis ! répliqua Matthew.

Les deux pokémons se firent face, prêts à en découdre.

\- Ronflex, attaque plaquage ! hurla Matthew, tandis que Sandra répliquait d'une attaque laser glace.

Soudain, ce fut un concert d'éclats glacés et d'explosions violentes. Draco lançait sans relâche des attaques glacées sur ronflex qui ne semblait pas vraiment gêné de sentir des éclats givrés s'éclater contre son ventre proéminent. En retour, l'énorme pokémon dormeur n'hésitait par à se ruer sur son adversaire pour l'écraser de tout son poids, que ça soit sur la partie terrestre ou aquatique du terrain.

Ronflex réussit à le plaquer au sol d'un mouvement brusque, dénotant étrangement avec son allure de gros paresseux, et occasionna de gros dégâts au dragon qui se releva tout de même.

Elza songea que, tout comme Matthew, Ronflex cachait bien son jeu, et pouvait se révéler être un adversaire coriace.

Matthew ordonna à ronflex d'arrêter de bouger, car Draco était vraiment rapide. Sandra en profita pour l'attaquer de front.

\- Draco, attaque colère !

Le dragon se mit à danser d'une manière étrange, de plus en plus agité. Ses yeux s'injectèrent d'un sang rageur, et il se rua sur Ronflex pour lui asséner un puissant coup de queue.

Ronflex encaissa le coup dans une grimace mécontente, grognant. Matthew lui ordonna de rester sur ses gardes et de se préparer à passer à l'attaque. Pendant ce temps, Draco revenait à la charge, faisant pleuvoir sur lui une armada de coups violents.

Ronflex le dégagea d'un coup patte rageur sous l'ordre de Matthew.

\- Tiens bon, Ronflex ! l'encouragea Matthew. Le tour suivant, ça sera terminé !

Sandra observait la scène avec attention, ses yeux balayant la pièce en alternant Matthew et le match. Elle semblait en profonde discussion avec elle-même.

Draco, rendu obsédé par la Colère, attaqua Ronflex une troisième fois.

\- MAINTENANT RONFLEX, POING-GLACE ! se crispa Matthew.

Poussant un cri sourd et guttural, Ronflex s'arqua, prenant de l'élan tandis que son poing se transformait en crème glacée géante. Draco vit le coup venir, mais ne réussit pas à l'esquiver tandis qu'il fonçait droit sur l'énorme pokémon grognant, il vit le poing s'abattre sur lui et sentit le froid insidieux remplir ses veines.

Sonné, le dragon s'étala au sol de tout son long. Il tenta de se relever, mais la Colère déconnecta sa conscience de la réalité et il perdit la raison. La folie s'empara de lui et il balança la tête de droite à gauche jusqu'à s'effondrer au sol.

\- Victoire à Ronflex ! déclara l'arbitre sous les applaudissements chaleureux des filles.

Matthew sauta de joie et applaudit.

\- C'est ton tour, Hyporoi ! lança Sandra.

Le pokémon hippocampe fit face à l'imposant Ronflex, mais il ne résista pas longtemps aux coups puissants du pokémon dormeur. Matthew réussit à battre Sandra sans perdre un seul pokémon, et il n'était pas peu fier.

Il retourna auprès d'une Elza admirative tandis que Sandra retourner soigner son équipe.

\- Quel match ! commenta Elza.

\- Quel Ronflex ! couina Willow. Il est très impressionnant ! Tu es un bon dresseur, tu iras loin !

Matthew rougit.

\- Merci.

Lorsque Sandra revint, Elza sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le terrain, s'installant à la place du challenger.

\- Draco, c'est à toi ! ordonna Sandra, qui semblait encore alerte malgré trois matchs à la suite.

\- Arctica, je te choisis !

Elle avait décidé d'attaquer comme Matthew, directement avec la glace. Elle savait que c'était le point faible de Draco et comptait bien l'exploiter.

\- Arctica, grêle !

\- Draco, attaque dracosouffle ! répliqua Sandra tandis qu'une pluie de grêlons commençait à s'abattre sur le terrain.

La grêle blessait petit à petit Draco alors qu'Arctica semblait très bien supporter les griffures des morceaux de glace sur son corps. Il lança cependant son attaque dragon sur Arctica qui encaissa le choc assez durement.

Elza, qui semblait en pleine réflexion, eut un sourire et ordonna :

\- Arctica, séisme !

Sandra répliqua en ordonnant à Draco de recommencer son attaque dracosouffle, tandis qu'Arctica commençait à tambouriner le sol de ses énormes pattes. Des fissures zébrèrent le terrain, faisant s'écrouler les roches, et ruisseler l'eau. Bientôt, tout la partie immergée de l'arène se retrouva presque à sec, l'eau ayant fuit dans les sous-sols ébréchés.

\- Draco ne craint pas de vivre sur la terre ferme, tu sais ! indiqua Sandra.

Le dragon était en lévitation au dessus du sol, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par l'attaque séisme. C'était un coup dans le vide pour tout le monde, quand Elza lâcha :

\- Draco, oui. Mais pas Hyporoi.

La nouvelle eut l'effet escompté. Tout le monde sembla surpris et Sandra perdit un instant ses moyens. Instant que choisis Elza pour attaquer violemment Draco avec une attaque blizzard.

Le vent glacé tourbillonna, se mêlant aux grêlons qui augmentaient la précision d'Arctica grâce à sa capacité spéciale Rideau Neige, et emporta Draco dans une danse où son corps encaissa un millier de griffures.

Le pauvre Draco n'en supporta pas davantage et il se laissa choir, K-O.

\- Draco est K-O ! Victoire de cochignon ! annonça l'arbitre.

Sandra était embêtée. Lancer hyporoi dans un tel terrain serait comme offrir la victoire à la gamine de Doublonville. Elle eut un sourire insolent et dit :

\- Dis donc, toi… Tu veux faire la Ligue Johto ?

\- Oui ! répondit fermement Elza.

Sandra ferma les yeux et, calmement, répondit :

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu d'un peu de piment ? DRACOLOSSE, JE TE CHOISIS !

Un « OH ! » retentit des tribunes où Matthew et Willow regardaient avec attention ce match de titans.

Elza eut l'air choquée.

\- Comment… ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas… !

\- Bien sûr, que je peux ! Aurais-tu peur ? Ce ne serait pas très glorieux de la part de quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir le Trophée.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! se renfrogna Elza. Je vais vous battre ! Arctica, blizzard !

L'immense dragon se tenait devant Arctica, la dominant de sa hauteur. Il semblait tout aussi gêné que Draco par la grêle qui tombait toujours, mais il en faudrait bien plus pour le faire flancher.

Arctica lança son attaque blizzard rapidement, ensevelissant Dracolosse sous une couche impressionnante de glace. Pensant la victoire acquise, Elza attendit le jugement de l'arbitre, mais soudain le bloc de glace se brisa et Dracolosse en sortit, visiblement furieux.

\- Ultralaser ! ordonna Sandra.

Dracolosse ouvrit la gueule béante, pour charger son énergie, et cracha le tout sur Arctica. Le pauvre pokémon mammouth ne supporta pas la violence du coup et tituba un instant avant de s'affaler sur le flanc.

\- Victoire de Dracolosse !

Elza serra le poing. Se mordant la lèvre, elle ré-envisagea le combat. En théorie, elle aurait du affronter un Hyporoi blessé par la tempête de glace, et coincé dans quelques flaques d'eau, à sa merci !

Là, tout était différent. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas battre aussi facilement. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur les battements de son cœur. Elle l'entendit alors, ce son, qu'elle avait ressentit pour la première fois il y a peu.

Des battements. Les battements d'un autre cœur, à l'unisson du sien. Des battements qui, aujourd'hui, résonnaient avec force en elle. Ce lien, elle pourrait le reconnaître entre mille jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être si fort un jour.

Elle sentait _sa_ colère et _son_ envie de venger Arctica, de montrer que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là pour elle, et qu'il l'aiderait à gagner malgré ce changement imprévu. D'un geste rapide et sûr, Elza porta la main à son sac, et laissa sortir Zan.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit, face à Dracolosse, dans une position féroce qui n'annonçait que victoire.

\- Ok, dit-elle. Cet adversaire est fort, mais nous le sommes aussi. Nous allons gagner.

Quand elle était plus jeune, avant de partir en Voyage Initiatique, Elza avait beaucoup regardé des émissions dans lesquelles des dresseurs parlaient d'un lien, indescriptible, qui les unissait avec leurs pokémons. Elza s'était toujours demandé de quoi ils parlaient comment une telle chose pouvait exister. N'était-ce pas juste l'amitié du dresseur pour son pokémon ?

Maintenant, elle pouvait le comprendre. C'était chaque pensée, chaque humeur, chaque décision qu'ils prenaient à deux. Elle était liée à Zan avec une force sans pareille. Elle sentait ses joies, ses peines, ses douleurs, ses victoires. Et là, Elza sentait que Zan voulait gagner. Qu'il gagnerait, car il n'envisageait pas l'issue du match autrement.

\- Zan, attaque poing-glace !

\- Ne te laisse pas faire, Dracolosse !

Zan chargea son poing et courut vers le dragon. Il voulut le frapper, mais Dracolosse réceptionna son poing dans les siens, annulant son attaque. Dracolosse fit basculer Zan derrière lui, de façon à ce qu'il soit en position de faiblesse, mais ce fut sans compter sur la rage de Zan qui d'un bond asséna un puissant coup de queue sur le dragon.

Les adversaires s'éloignèrent.

\- Dracolosse, ultralaser ! ordonna Sandra.

\- Esquive ! couina Elza.

Le laser traversa la salle en faisant s'évaporer la grêle sur son passage. Zan l'évita comme il put, mais l'éclair rasa son dos, où il sentit la brûlure de la fulgurante attaque. Zan se redressa et toisa son adversaire de son regard le plus noir possible.

La grêle cessa. Elza n'avait jamais vu une telle fureur et une telle détermination dans le regard de son crocodile.

\- Ok, Zan ! Attaque laser glace !

\- Dracolosse, attaque colère !

Elza se mordit la lèvre, redoutant la puissante attaque ennemie.

Dracolosse se crispa, le dos rond, les poings serrés, et commença à incanter son attaque. Zan, de son côté, s'ébrouait dans un torrent de glace qu'il projeta violemment sur son adversaire.

Dracolosse fut salement touché. Il réussit cependant à se ruer sur Zan, lui infligeant des coups et des blessures douloureuses.

\- Zan ! C'est le moment ou jamais ! Mords-le au cou, ne le laisse pas t'échapper ni te toucher !

Zan sauta d'un bond sur le côté. Il se réceptionna maladroitement sur le sol, d'un mouvement brusque, mais il se déplaça suffisamment vite pour agripper Dracolosse par derrière. Il planta alors profondément sa mâchoire reptilienne dans le cou de son adversaire, l'empêchant de le toucher et le blessant en même temps.

Dracolosse, possédé par l'attaque colère, s'ébattait avec violence, tentant par tous les moyens de faire tomber Zan, en vain. Le crocodile était accroché avec la force de la rage, et rien au monde n'aurait pu l'y déloger.

Alors Elza asséna le coup fatal :

\- Zan, attaque crocs givrés ! Et si ça ne suffit pas, poing glace pleine puissance !

Dracolosse se débattait toujours, sous l'œil ébahi de Sandra. Mais Zan exécuta son attaque, et un vent de glace, grande faiblesse des dragons, s'insinua dans chaque veine du Dracolosse par le biais de la morsure. Le dragon hurlait, à mi chemin entre la rage et la douleur. Zan, toujours fermement attaché à son dos, chargea son poing de givre et l'enfonça profondément dans la chair de son adversaire qui ne put en supporter davantage.

Le dragon tomba dans un bruit mat et dans les hurlements de douleur. Lorsqu'il fut assommé au sol, on n'entendit plus que la respiration saccadée de Zan, dont les poings étaient encore crispés. Un ange passa, puis l'arbitre déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Victoire à Elza de Doublonville ! Bravo miss !

Elza sentit les larmes de joie piquer ses yeux. Elle avait gagné ses huit badges, HUIT ! La consécration, le but de son Voyage Initiatique !

Soudain, une masse s'abattit sur elle et elle sentit le poids de Matthew, de Willow et de Zan sur elle, la félicitant pour son match impressionnant. Elza tremblait de joie, elle se mordit violemment la langue, et un coup d'œil à Zan lui apprit qu'il était ému comme elle, et fier. Très fier.

C'est une grande fête qui se passa ce soir là au Centre Pokémon d'Ebenelle. Elza, Matthew et Willow fêtaient tous les trois leur victoire sur la Championne Sandra. Pour l'occasion, l'Infirmière Joëlle avait mis de la musique et tous les pensionnaires du Centre dansaient et mangeaient bruyamment.

Sandra étaient venue, en personne, remettre leurs badges aux trois dresseurs. Elle souriait.

\- Je suis vraiment fière de vous remettre, à tous les trois, ce badge Lever. Fière car je pense que vous avez, tous les trois, les capacités et l'esprit d'un futur Maître Pokémon. Je vous souhaite, à tous les trois, bonne chance.

Il y eut une grande salve d'applaudissements. Les trois enfants souriaient de toutes leurs dents, incapables de s'arrêter. Ils étaient fébriles et fiers.

La musique était entraînante et Elza dansait comme une furie sur la piste, sans aucun sens du rythme, juste heureuse. Zan se déhanchait tout autant, le bonheur roulant comme du rhum dans ses veines. Dizzy et les autres n'étaient pas en reste, passant de la piste de danse improvisée devant le comptoir au buffet que les Leveinard remplissaient au fur et à mesure que Chinchou le vidait.

Elza avait appelé sa maman, qui en avait pleuré de joie. Elle lui avait dit combien elle était fière d'elle et de ses progrès, et qu'elle avait hâte de la voir en combat lors des matchs officiels de la Ligue, à Kanto.

Matthew aussi avait appelé ses parents, qui étaient vraiment fiers de lui. Son père, notamment, l'avait beaucoup félicité.

Elza avait aussi prévenu Myxilia, qui sautait comme une puce derrière l'écran, heureuse.

\- Je viendrais sûrement te voir là-bas, j'aurais le temps ! couina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

C'était une belle journée, une agréable soirée ! Elza dansait toujours. Elle se retrouva au coude à coude avec Matthew qui s'agitait aussi, enivré par la victoire. Soudain, un slow remplaça la pop, et comme Elza se trouvait en face de Matthew, elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

C'était un slow d'enfant, ou chaque partenaire se tenait à bout de bras, mais Elza se sentait infiniment bien. Elle avait fermé les yeux et dodelinait la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Zan surveillait d'un œil amusé la scène : il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de voir Elza et Matthew ensemble. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus gênant si cet abruti bellâtre d'Adrian, ou ce crétin grommelant de Gabriel, avaient été là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas !

Le sourire de Zan s'étira d'aise.

Ils se couchèrent tard ce soir là. Ou tôt, c'est selon. Tout est-il que c'est tard dans la matinée qu'Elza refit surface pour prendre un bon bol de café bien mérité. Elle savoura ses croissants avec le sentiment d'un travail accompli, et une motivation inébranlable pour les dernières semaines de marche qui restaient.

Elza, Matthew et Willow partirent dans l'après-midi, direction le sud d'Ebenelle, sur les Routes 45 et 46. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant de traverser le continent vers la droite et de rejoindre Kanto par le Bourg Geon, puis par la Route 27 : une route semée d'embûches et de pokémons puissants, entrecoupée par de grands lacs qu'il fallait traverser obligatoirement par le surf.

Finalement, la Route 27 déboucherait sur la Route 26, puis sur la célèbre Route Victoire une grotte immense, dernière épreuve avant l'arrivée au Centre Pokémon du Plateau Indigo, à Kanto, où aurait lieu bientôt le célèbre Tournoi de la Ligue Johto.

Car en effet, Johto même ne possédait pas les structures nécessaires à l'organisation d'un tournoi. C'est donc à Kanto que tout se déroulait : Une session de passage pour les dresseurs de Kanto d'abord, puis quelques semaines après, la session des dresseurs de Johto. Et c'est à cette dernière qu'Elza participerait.

Ils étaient tous les trois extrêmement motivés, et ils parcoururent une bonne distance cet après-midi-là. Ils se couchèrent en même temps que le soleil, prêts pour repartir le lendemain à l'aube.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs centaines de kilomètres durant les jours qui suivirent.

Elza se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de franchir la dernière ligne droite avant la Ligue, et Matthew n'était pas en reste, marchant avec impatience et incitant tout le groupe à aller de l'avant. Ils furent cependant refroidis en arrivant sur la Route 27, une succession de lacs et de cascades qu'il leur fallut traverser à la nage, malmenés par les courants et les tentacool sauvages qui les attaquaient sans hésitation.

À dos de Zan, accompagnée de Chinchou qui grillait sans hésiter les pokémons sauvages agressifs, Elza menait le groupe. Matthew s'était accroché au petit Corayon qui, une fois fatigué, laissait sa place à Tylton qui portait son dresseur quand les courants étaient plus forts. Will les suivait, juchée sur Maraiste qui avançait à travers les vagues en agitant sa queue plate avec puissance.

Trempés, les enfants avaient froid, car même si le timide soleil du printemps brillait haut dans le ciel, la température était encore loin d'être idéale et le vent piquait leur peau mouillée sans scrupule. Ils finirent par débarquer sur le continent après avoir lamentablement traversé une dizaine de lacs, et savourèrent le bonheur de sentit la terre sous leurs pieds, en sous-vêtements devant leurs habits pendus autour d'un feu de bois bienvenu.

Après plusieurs autres jours de marche d'un bon pas, les trois dresseurs firent enfin face à l'imposante montagne qui clôturerait leur voyage.

Au pied de la montagne, la plage des Chutes Tohjo, célèbres pour ses pokémons sauvages puissants et ses dresseurs confirmés, attira l'attention des trois enfants. Ils s'avancèrent vers le bord de l'eau et, s'asseyant sur les roches claires du littoral, ôtèrent leurs chaussures en souriant avec joie : ils étaient enfin arrivés à Kanto. C'était un nouveau pays, et ils ressentirent un frisson d'excitation en réalisant qu'ils touchaient au but…

Elza rayonnait. Autour d'elle, de très nombreux dresseurs se reposaient et préparaient leurs provisions en prévision de l'ultime épreuve qui les attendait sur leur parcours : traverser la montagne. Elle regarda avec bonne humeur le panorama qui s'offrait à elle :

La Route Victoire, dont le sommet était enrobé de nuages, voyait son flanc éclairé par le soleil de midi. On apercevait des rapacedepic tournoyer au dessus du lac formé au cœur des falaises, tandis que le bruit des chutes d'eau s'écrasant en remous leur chuchotait aux oreilles : « _Courage, tu y es presque !_ ».


	26. Un Geste Inattendu

**Chapitre 25**

 **Un geste inattendu !**

De loin, Elza cru reconnaître quelques dresseurs qu'elle avait déjà vu ou même affronté tout au long de son voyage à Johto. Ils étaient là, comme elle. Tous avaient, jusqu'à présent, réussi et récolté les huit précieux badges que tout apprenti dresseur convoitait.

Après avoir généreusement profité du soleil d'avril et déjeuné un bon repas, Matthew se leva et annonça aux filles qu'il avait acheté trois places pour faire de la plongée sous-marine dans le lac.

\- C'est pas vrai ?!

\- Matthew, t'es génial !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite barque, avec une dizaine d'autres personnes, accompagné par deux moniteurs en combinaison.

\- Vous avez tous une combi à votre taille ? Bon, mettez vos palmes ! Quand c'est fait, prenez la bouteille à oxygène et enfilez la sur votre dos comme un sac à dos à l'aide des sangles. Ça va, monsieur, vous avez besoin d'aide… ?

La jeune monitrice se déplaça entre les jambes des embarqués et décoinça un pauvre homme qui s'était emmêlé dans les sangles de son harnais. Elza tremblait d'impatience, et son sourire en disait long.

Évidemment, les pokémons étaient de la partie ! Les personnes ayant leur propre pokémon aquatique pouvaient le garder, les autres se voyaient prêter un pokémon aquatique d'office par sécurité. Et tous les pokémons supplémentaires aptes à se déplacer dans l'eau étaient les bienvenus.

Elza avait donc choisi de passer un moment privilégié avec Zan et Chinchou, mais Dizzy avait râlé haut et fort qu'il voulait venir, et on avait fini par lui trouver une combinaison à sa taille. Depuis, il tremblait si fort sur les pneumatiques du bateau que les deux moniteurs avaient cru à une anomalie.

Hélio n'eut même pas envie de poser une griffe dans l'eau salée, quant à Arctica et Ruby, ils décidèrent de rester sur la plage pour griller tendrement au soleil avec la pyroli.

Elza était déjà hilare, car Dizzy portait une combinaison avec un casque en forme de bocal à poissons, relié par des tuyaux à une petite bouteille à oxygène, ce qui faisait que son petit museau apparaissait démesurément gonflé et ses yeux particulièrement globuleux !

\- Bon, maintenant, vous pouvez vous lancer en arrière. La zone est délimitée par des grillages qu'il est interdit de franchir. En cas de soucis, n'oubliez pas, le bouton rouge !

Elza caressa le bouton d'urgence installé dans son harnais. Elle espéra ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Lorsqu'elle se mit bien droite, dos aux vagues, les pieds parallèles, et prête à le laisser tomber, son cœur s'emballa. Se jeter en arrière n'était pas si aisé que d'en parler ! Elle inspira un grand coup, et décida de compter jusque trois :

\- Allez… Un, deux-

Dizzy la poussa en arrière pendant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et plongea à sa suite. Le cri d'Elza fut noyé par les « _Plouf !_ » de la dizaine de personnes qui se lançaient à l'eau comme elle, et elle retourna immédiatement à la surface pour avaler une goulée d'air frais. Les têtes de Zan, Chinchou et Dizzy lui sourirent.

\- Dizzy ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Matthew, les joues un peu écrasées par le masque de plongée, s'éloigna avec un immense sourire en compagnie de Corayon et commença à l'asperger d'eau. Le pokémon corail se vengea d'un pistolet à o mérité et plongea brusquement dans les profondeurs pendant que Matthew criait :

\- Oh, dis donc, toi ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

Et il plongea à son tour.

Willow ressortit de l'eau à quelques centimètres d'Elza, les cheveux blonds aplatis et collés sur le front mais l'air exalté.

\- Elza il faut que tu plonges, c'est juste trop beau là-dessous ! s'exclama-t-elle. Viens Maraiste, on y retourne ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son pokémon qui grogna de contentement avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau à la suite de sa dresseuse.

Elza sentit un sourire lui traverser le visage et, après un dernier regard vers le soleil, ajusta son masque à oxygène et plongea sous les flots pour découvrir le littoral.

Ce n'était pas profond. Quelques mètres au plus, juste de quoi faire bourdonner les oreilles, mais Willow n'avait pas menti : le paysage était magnifique.

Les roches, parsemées de coraux et de plantes multicolores qui ondulaient dans les courants, servait d'habitat à quelques pokémons aquatiques dont les visages, curieux, venaient voir les touristes et disparaissaient aussitôt.

Elza passa un temps fou à toucher les coraux et les stari qui patientaient là. La sensation était exquise : tantôt râpeux, tantôt doux et lisses toujours vivants et mouvants. C'était beau. Presque poétique.

Un silence étrange l'enveloppait, chaque son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles semblait diminué, modifié, chanté par l'eau qui roulait autour d'elle, charmeuse.

Puis, Elza attrapa Zan par le cou et l'invita à nager. Pris au jeu, et suivi par un Dizzy solidement attaché à Chinchou, Zan démarra d'un puissant coup de patte et commença sa ronde dans l'océan.

Il allait vite. Les mains d'Elza glissèrent et elle s'agrippa avec force. Mais quel plaisir c'était ! Zan monta, descendit, avançant rapidement puis prenant un virage en épingle, il s'enfonça dans l'eau tout en tournant sur lui-même.

Un ballet aquatique. Un vrai moment de complicité. Elza riait mais se son de sa voix s'évanouit dans son masque. Ses cheveux, à moitié coincé par l'élastique des lunettes, suivaient les remous de l'eau et dansaient joyeusement autour de son visage quand elle s'arrêtait de nager.

Elle passa aussi du temps avec Chinchou, qui tenait à lui montrer les plus beaux coquillages, les plus belles plantes, et les morceaux de littoral auréolés des plus jolies couleurs. Il l'emmena aussi tout près du grillage, là où la zone était limitée, et Elza s'agrippa aux maillons métalliques en sentant son corps emporté par le courant : ils étaient presque au pied de la cascade. Le courant était plus fort, l'eau plus froide, remuante. Elza remonta jusqu'à la surface et vit, en face d'elle, le pied de la chute d'eau qui s'écrasait dans la mer dans un bruit assourdissant. C'était blanc d'écume, incroyablement beau.

Finalement, elle s'amusa à faire la planche avec Dizzy, les bras en croix et les pieds ballottés par le hasard. Tous les deux, ils firent le concours de celui qui arriverait à soulever la plus grosse pierre du fond de l'océan et, au grand dam de Dizzy, Elza gagna.

Évidemment, Zan n'y était pour rien…

\- C'était extra !

Les trois enfants en avaient encore plein les yeux. Les doigts fripés, ils séchaient sous le soleil couchant en compagnie de tous leurs monstres. Elza regarda d'un œil attentif toute l'équipe de Willow, songeant que, peut-être, elle devrait l'affronter à la Ligue. Elle avait déjà pu voir le redoutable Ectoplasma à l'œuvre lors d'un match, et Maraiste avait démontré toute sa force lors de leur traversée de la Route 27 tous ses pokémons étaient-ils aussi forts ?

Willow avait un Méganium, offert par le Professeur Orme en début de Voyage Initiatique, un Pharamp a l'air féroce dont la queue, gorgée d'électricité, fascinait Chinchou presqu'autant que ses propres antennes, un Kabutops aux bras tranchants comme des rasoirs et un Xatu aux yeux rouges flamboyants. C'était une belle équipe, équilibrée, et Elza se doutait que sa rivale donnerait beaucoup de fil à retordre à ses adversaires.

Elza caressait distraitement Ruby qui ronronnait, quand Matthew sourit :

\- Demain, on commence la traversée de la montagne. Et d'ici quelques jours, on sera au Plateau Indigo.

Les filles restèrent sans voix. Le Plateau Indigo. La Ligue. Elle était là, au bout des doigts. Ils profitèrent de ces quelques instants oniriques à flanc de montagne, bercés par le bruit de la cascade, savourant un dernier repas chaud et consistant avant leur escalade de la Route Victoire. C'était une bonne soirée.

Le lendemain serait bien moins confortable.

En effet, la randonnée dans la montagne ressemblait plus à une traversée de l'enfer qu'à une balade entre amis. La Route Victoire, ainsi nommée car c'était une victoire d'arriver au bout en un seul morceau et sans craquer, dévoilait tous ses pièges.

Déjà, la route était longue et sinueuse, épuisante. À certains moments, il fallait grimper une volée d'escaliers pour, l'instant d'après, se retrouver à faire des kilomètres sur du plat, à tourner en rond, coincé par des roches traîtresses dans des culs-de-sac. À d'autres moments, les tunnels menaient sur des cavernes immenses dont on ne pouvait distinguer le plafond, mais entièrement immergées. Il fallait alors rebrousser chemin et trouver une autre route praticable.

D'autres fois encore, un éclair de lumière du jour venait chatouiller les visages des randonneurs fatigués, qui se précipitaient alors dehors en espérant voir le célèbre Plateau Indigo, mais qui se retrouvaient juste sur des terrasses à flanc de montagne.

Les pokémons y étaient sauvages et puissants. Plusieurs fois, les enfants se firent attaquer par des troupeaux de nosferalto, qui leur frôlèrent le dessus du crâne en émettant des ultrasons très douloureux. Mais c'était toujours moins désagréable que de se tordre la cheville sur une roche, qui s'avérait être un gravalanch accompagné de toute sa famille, et d'être obligé de fuir rapidement la zone à cause des éboulements.

Mais finalement, le plus dur sur la Route Victoire, ce furent les nombreuses heures, les nombreux jours qu'ils perdirent à tourner en rond, avançant lentement, difficilement, toussant dans la terre et la roche.

Heureusement, Elza trouvait un certain réconfort à combattre les dresseurs qui faisaient également la route ou décidaient de camper là. Avec une fierté et un orgueil plutôt satisfaits, Elza remarqua qu'elle était plutôt douée. Zan déchirait tout sur son passage, Chinchou surprenait tout le monde par la puissance qui se cachait dans un si petit corps, Hélio lançait d'immenses gerbes de feu, Dizzy faisait tourner la tête de tous ses adversaires, Arctica refroidissait les plus ardents et, comble de joie, Ruby fit à Elza l'honneur d'évoluer en un sublime Chapignon après un match dont l'issue était restée incertaine jusqu'à la dernière seconde !

Elle pouvait dire que son équipe savait jouer sur tous les fronts, elle se sentait prête, et heureuse.

De leur côté, Matthew et Willow n'étaient pas en reste. Matthew cachait bien son jeu sous ses airs de petit garçon rondouillard, et mettait la dérouillée à pas mal de dresseurs. Mais la plus surprenante restait Willow, qui, loin des manières assez bourrines d'Elza, attendait patiemment la faille de l'ennemi pour lui asséner un coup toujours fatal.

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à installer leurs sacs de couchage pour reposer leurs pieds endoloris, le Meganium de Matthew revint de sa petite promenade comme une furie, l'air extatique. Le garçon en fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber son carnet à croquis. Il faut dire que, depuis quelques jours, Meganium n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même : privée de soleil, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Mais là, ses yeux brillaient, son poil luisait… Elle rayonnait !

\- Bon sang, Meganium… murmura Matthew. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Tout le monde rangea précipitamment ses affaires, et Zan ainsi que Dizzy sortirent de leur balle pour courir avec les autres. Effectivement, à l'angle du chemin, vers la droite, une lueur.

C'était le sprint de leur vie, les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes, encore un petit tournant par la droite… D'un bond, ils sortirent de la grotte et se retrouvèrent devant un spectacle féerique.

La lumière du soir, rouge, leur brûla les yeux mais en vérité on pouvait bien affirmer qu'il s'agissait là du plus beau coucher de soleil de leur vie. La Route Victoire débouchait sur une petite colline du sommet de laquelle on apercevait tout ce qui se trouvait au creux des montagnes.

C'était une sorte de vallée coulée entre les pieds de larges monts qui s'élevaient dans les nuages. En cercle, formant comme un cocon protecteur, des habitations, des marchés, d'où s'élevaient des cris d'enfants et des rires de joie.

Toute une ville s'était formée ici, cité ultime, havre fiévreux. Ça et là des pétards explosaient dans le ciel, laissant derrière eux quelques volutes de fumée. Les drapeaux des nations sportives claquaient dans le vent à côté des drapeaux des différents pays, et le Centre Pokémon brillait, éclairé de néons, facilement reconnaissable à l'énorme PokéBall qui ornait son toit.

Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'œil dans ce tableau idyllique, c'était les Stades, érigées au cœur même de la ville, surplombant tout le reste, imposants. Quatre terrains ronds en encerclaient un dernier, immense, avec des gradins pouvant accueillir des milliers de personnes. C'était le plus grand terrain de match de toute la région de Kanto, celui où allait se tenir les festivités d'ouverture, et les plus grandes compétitions.

Celui, enfin, où serait couronné le grand Maître de la Ligue Johto après sa victoire contre plus de deux cents dresseurs… le cœur d'Elza battait la chamade. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes, le bonheur l'envahit toute entière, et elle sentit dans son corps les échos des battements du cœur de Zan qui tremblait d'excitation. Dizzy était dans une forme olympique, bondissant autour des jeunes dresseurs avec ferveur, enjoué par l'état euphorique d'Elza, vibrant avec une joie non dissimulée.

Elza, Willow et Matthew marchèrent doucement vers le Centre pour y passer la nuit. Ils virent partout des dresseurs soulagés d'avoir terminé leur périple ou passant du temps avec leurs pokémons qui semblaient tous très forts.

Des gamins jouaient dans la rue ou faisaient des matchs contre d'autres gamins avec les pokémons de leurs parents. Des marchants continuaient de crier pour vendre leurs produits malgré l'heure tardive. Tout dans cette ville semblait être une fête.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le Centre Pokémon, plusieurs personnes lorgnèrent vers Zan avec un air de défi, mais il resta près d'Elza sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Dizzy, lui, ne tenait pas en place.

\- Vous avez de la chance, il me reste quelques chambres, leur indiqua l'Infirmière Joëlle.

Cette nuit là, aucun d'eux ne dormi convenablement et, le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent tous au bâtiment principal, qui paraissait encore plus imposant vu de près, afin de s'inscrire. Il y avait pas mal de monde, et tous les dresseurs avaient l'air très fiers quand l'hôtesse d'accueil acceptait leur carte dresseur en leur indiquant qu'ils étaient dorénavant inscrits sur la liste des participants au Tournoi de la Ligue Johto.

Tremblante d'excitation, Elza s'avança vers la guichetière et lui tendit sa carte.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle, dit poliment la dame. Nous devons avant tout vérifier que vous avez huit badges ainsi qu'au moins six pokémons.

Elza commença à fouiller dans son sac tandis que Matthew se tortillait les mains. Dorénavant, les dés étaient jetés.

Elza tendit sa jolie boite de Badges et ses six PokéBalls à l'hôtesse.

\- Oh, ils sont bien brillants ! Vous avez du en prendre grand soin ! dit la dame en examinant les précieuses insignes.

Elza lui sourit, et la dame lui rendit sa boite avant de scanner les Balls pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas vides.

\- C'est bon ! Tout est en ordre, mademoiselle. Vous êtes désormais inscrite ! Vous avez le numéro soixante-quatorze.

Le sourire d'Elza dépassa l'entendement.

\- Nous ferons un appel au micro dans les jours qui vont suivre l'ouverture officielle pour vous donner votre groupe.

\- Ah ?

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez le déroulement de la Ligue, mademoiselle ? demanda la dame en lui souriant.

\- Heu… non, grommela Elza.

Elle grimaça en pensant à Gabriel qui se serait bien moqué d'elle : une fois encore elle s'inscrivait à un concours sans en connaître tout le déroulement !

\- I peu près deux cents inscrits à la Ligue Johto, commença l'hôtesse tandis que plusieurs personnes tournaient leur regard vers elle pour l'écouter. La première phase, ce sont les pré-éliminatoires, qui consistent à faire trois matchs à un pokémon contre un. Pour cela, vous êtes répartis en groupes. La groupe A affronte le groupe B et chaque vainqueur passe au match suivant. Un nouveau groupe A et un nouveau groupe B sont formés, et chaque vainqueur passe au dernier match. De nouveau, deux groupes s'affrontent et il ne restera déjà plus que quarante huit dresseurs.

Coup de stress. Plus que quarante-huit !

Elza réalisa que, loin de ses rêves de porter le trophée à bout de bras, la réalité était bien plus rude : il lui faudrait pour gagner affronter près de deux cents dresseurs et les battre tous !

\- Ensuite, les quarante-huit dresseurs restant seront répartis en seize poules de trois. Chaque dresseur devra affronter les deux autres dresseurs de sa poule, trois pokémons contre trois : une victoire rapporte trois points, un match nul un point, et une défaite ne rapporte rien. Celui qui détient le plus de point à la fin des trois matchs passe en huitième de finale. À partir de là, les matchs sont à six pokémons contre six, en éliminatoire, et ce jusqu'à la finale. Vous avez des questions ?

Elza secoua la tête et tourna les talons pour laisser Willow et Matthew s'inscrire.

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait être le parcours du combattant ! Arriverait-elle à affronter tout le monde et à accéder à la finale ? Battre chaque dresseur, chaque pokémon qui croiserait sa route ?

Elle regarda d'un air inquiet les autres dresseurs présents. La plupart avaient son âge et étaient, comme elle, des gamins ayant terminé leur Voyage Initiatique, mais quelques-uns avaient l'air bien plus vieux.

Elza savait qu'on ne pouvait participer qu'une seule fois dans sa vie à une Ligue d'un pays. Par exemple, à la fin de sa Ligue Johto, quelque soit le résultat, elle n'avait pas le droit d'y re-participer. Elle pourrait en revanche faire les Ligues de Kanto, d'Hoenn, de Sinnoh ou même, si un jour elle voyageait aussi loin, d'Unys.

Elle sortit du grand dôme avec la boule au ventre. Mais à peine se fut-elle assise sur un banc que son PokéMatos sonna.

\- Myxilia ! décrocha Elza.

\- Salut, poulette ! Aaaaaaaalors ?! demanda l'adolescente avec un air entendu.

\- Je suis au Plateau Indigo ! s'écria Elza. Et je viens de m'inscrire pour la Ligue à l'instant !

Myxilia applaudit.

\- Bravo ! Que de chemin parcouru ! Je savais que tu irais loin ! Les matchs commencent quand ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, les matchs commencent le lendemain de la cérémonie d'ouverture, et la cérémonie est dans cinq jours.

\- Alors, on se voit dans cinq jours !

\- Chouette ! J'ai hâte de te voir !

Elles se sourirent. À ce moment là, Willow et Matthew sortirent du dôme pour rejoindre Elza.

\- Salut Myxi ! lança Matthew à travers de PokéMatos.

\- Salut les jeunes ! Prêts à vous battre bec et ongles ?

\- Carrément !

Myxilia rit :

\- Bon, ça roule, je vous laisse ! Bisous et à dans cinq jours !

Elle raccrocha.

\- Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Willow.

Elza regarda la fillette comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.

\- Voyons Will, maintenant, on s'entraîne !

\- Ça, c'est une réponse typiquement Elza ! rit Matthew.

La brunette lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Elza avait trouvé un recoin de forêt auréolé d'une rivière, entre les montagnes et les arbres touffus, qui lui avait semblé idéal pour ses entraînements. Elle devait marcher longtemps pour y accéder, car de très nombreux dresseurs se cachaient dans les bois pour peaufiner une dernière fois leurs techniques de combat, et elle était souvent tombée nez à nez avec des gamins en plein entraînement qui lui demandaient de se trouver un autre endroit.

Mais après quelques déconvenues, Elza avait fini par trouver un coin tranquille, éloigné des autres dresseurs, où elle pouvait sans gêne organiser des combats titanesques entre ses pokémons. Le premier jour où elle était venue, elle les avait laissé tous sortir et c'est d'un ton impétueux qu'elle leur avait fait ce long discours :

\- Les amis, nous y sommes. Le Plateau Indigo, la Ligue Pokémon. Comme vous le savez tous, remporter le Trophée de la Ligue est mon rêve depuis que je suis toute petite, et cette année, j'ai entrepris mon Voyage Initiatique grâce au Professeur Orme qui m'a confié Zan. Ça n'a pas été simple, et on a vécu beaucoup d'aventures, on a essuyé des victoires et des défaites mais l'essentiel est là : nous avons réussi, tous ensemble, à récolter les huit Badges attestant de mon aptitude à participer au tournoi.

Elle avait soupiré et poursuivi :

\- Maintenant, c'est la dernière ligne droite, les derniers efforts avant la victoire. Nous avons cinq jours pour maîtriser les derniers détails, pour peaufiner notre précision et améliorer notre réactivité. Je veux voir les hydrocanons les plus puissants, les fatal-foudre les plus foudroyants, les damoclès les plus robustes et les déflagrations les plus torrides qui puissent exister ! On peut le faire, on veut le faire ! J'ai besoin de vous mes amis, j'ai confiance en vous et je sais qu'ensemble, on y arrivera. Le Trophée est pour nous.

Le regard sévère, le poing serré, Elza avait regardé tour à tour chacun de ses amis qui lui rendirent son salut avec sérieux et dévotion. Ils étaient tous là, motivés et prêts à tout donner pour un seul objectif : être les premiers.

Puis, Elza avait sourit, leur envoyant des regards plein d'amour, et ils lui avaient tous sauté dans les bras. Après une étreinte pleine de promesses, ils avaient attaqué leurs ultimes entraînements.

Quatre jours avant la cérémonie d'ouverture, Elza revenait d'un entraînement où Chinchou avait été exceptionnellement bon, foudroyant les autres pokémons d'Elza avec des attaques Tonnerre d'une puissance inégalée, quand elle croisa dans la foule un gamin aux cheveux argentés qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Adrian ! Hé, Adrian ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui courant derrière.

Adrian se retourna et un sourire illumina son visage doux.

\- Elza, quelle joie de te voir au Plateau Indigo ! Tu es radieuse, la complimenta t-il.

Elza rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais son cœur ne fit rien d'anormal, ce qui la soulagea un peu. Les yeux de Gabriel dansèrent dans son esprit et aussitôt son cœur fit une embardée. Elle songea avec une certaine ironie que le cœur avait vraiment des raisons étranges pour préférer un gamin têtu et ronchon comme Gabriel au visage d'ange et aux paroles douces d'Adrian.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi, Adrian. Tu es inscrit ?

\- Évidemment, je compte bien aller le plus loin possible, assura le garçon. Et probablement t'affronter en finale, Elza, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en serais honorée ! s'exclama Elza. Mais quand je vois tous ces dresseurs, je me demande si j'arriverais jusqu'à la finale…

Adrian posa délicatement sa main sur le bras d'Elza.

\- Bien sûr que tu y arriveras, tu es très forte, murmura t-il.

Elza se mordit la lèvre, la fierté regonflée à bloc. Elle se ressaisit et dit :

\- Tu as raison, c'est vrai que je peux tous les battre. J'ai hâte de t'affronter, ajouta-t-elle.

Il rit et Elza changea de sujet :

\- Tu dors au Centre ?

\- Oui, j'ai pris une chambre.

\- Super tu peux rester avec nous alors ! Il faut que je te présente Will, c'est la troisième rivale, elle a hâte de faire ta connaissance !

Adrian opina du chef.

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je te suis, Elza.

Myxilia arriva le dernier soir, tandis que le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, à l'aide de son précieux Abra « Téléport », prêté par Twilight.

\- J'ai eu un congé exprès pour la Ligue ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle tout en embrassant tout le monde sur les deux joues.

\- Tu vas rester pour tous les matchs alors ?!

\- Évidemment, je ne raterais ta victoire pour rien au monde !

\- Tu sous entends que c'est Elza qui va gagner ? demanda Matthew en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? répondit Myxilia en lui tirant la langue.

Ils rirent.

C'était le soir de la cérémonie d'ouverture et une foule dense s'était compactée autour du dôme principal pour suivre en direct sur les écrans l'arrivée du porteur de la flamme olympique. Des pétards explosaient de tous côtés, les gens étaient joyeux et l'ambiance festive. Ça et là, des dresseurs costumés pour l'occasion riaient avec des vendeurs de sandwichs en achetant des ballons à l'effigie de leur pokémon favori.

\- Le coureur arrive ! s'exclama soudain Willow.

Le groupe se précipita vers la foule, compacte, qui applaudissait le sportif portant la célèbre torche où brûlait la flamme du Légendaire Sulfura.

L'homme semblait fier, et c'était compréhensible. La foule lui faisait une haie d'honneur qu'il parcourut tout en portant bien haut la torche divine, jusqu'à son arrivée dans le stade principal où il fut applaudit par des milliers de spectateurs.

Le bras engourdi mais la fierté intacte, l'homme monta une à une toutes les marches qui menaient à la coupe géante, au sommet du dôme. Arrivé en haut, il s'inclina respectueusement face aux juges et organisateurs, et dans une ovation tonitruante, plongea la torche dans le réceptacle qui s'embrasa sous les applaudissements.

Les pétards embrasèrent le ciel, et des confettis explosèrent sur les personnes qui applaudissaient et criaient tandis qu'un orchestre se mettait à jouer un air de fanfare entraînant. Elza se sentait fébrile. Les mains tremblantes, elle regarda avec émotion le feu d'artifice qui démarra sous les ovations, le cœur battant plus fort que les détonations multicolores qui zébraient le ciel.

C'était officiel : La Ligue Johto était désormais ouverte et pouvait commencer ! Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à manger des gâteaux proposés par des vendeurs ambulants, emportés par la foule, participant à l'allégresse générale dans la bonne humeur.

Soudain, alors qu'Elza dansait en compagnie de Willow, Matthew s'approcha d'elle.

\- Elza, sourit-il, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Il désigna quelque chose derrière la fillette qui se retourna, surprise. Puis, un immense sourire fendit son visage.

\- Gabriel ! s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur à nouveau emporté dans une course folle.

\- Elza… balbutia t-il.

Il avait l'air de regretter d'être là, comme si sa simple venue consistait un effort insurmontable.

Willow, Adrian et Matthew tentèrent d'écouter leur conversation, mais Myxilia les tira par les oreilles :

\- Laissez-les tranquille, vous ne voyez pas qu'ils veulent être en amoureux ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Adrian eut un air surpris qui échappa à Elza et Willow gloussa en s'éloignant. Elza et Gabriel se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule bruyante, et Elza se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je…

Il se mordit la langue et sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Je suis venu avec Gallame.

Puis, il sembla agacé et prit la main d'Elza pour la tirer hors de la foule.

\- Il y a trop de monde ici ! Vous êtes vraiment bruyants, vous les dresseurs !

Elza rit et le suivit, emporté par sa main qui lui brûlait la paume.

Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloigné pour pouvoir se parler sans crier, un peu cachés des regards derrière un panneau publicitaire, Gabriel lâcha la main d'Elza et reprit :

\- J'ai appris que c'était ce soir la cérémonie, et comme je supportais plus Chris et Angie… heu, je suis venu. Pour leur échapper.

Elza eut un petit rire.

\- Tu es venu me voir, en fait ?

\- Je viens de te dire que non ! répliqua Gabriel, l'air furieux et gêné à la fois.

Elza sentit une pointe d'agacement l'envahir mais elle se força à garder sa bonne humeur. Elle avait bien fait car après un petit moment où Gabriel sembla lutter contre lui-même, il reprit :

\- Oui bon… Je… C'est vrai, avoua t-il à demi-mot.

Le cœur d'Elza refit un saut périlleux. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau que ce soir ! Elle était à la Ligue Pokémon, c'était une fête réussie et Gabriel était venu rien que pour la voir !

Alors, poussée par l'adrénaline, Elza s'avança vers lui, lui attrapa les mains, et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Le temps se figea.

Gabriel était tétanisé, rouge, il ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement tandis que les lèvres d'Elza effleuraient les siennes.

Puis la fillette se recula, gênée et pourpre, et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je… je suis contente que tu sois venu, murmura-t-elle.

Mais Gabriel avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Il la regardait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète et Elza se sentit tout à coup particulièrement gênée.

Elle entendit alors, à quelques mètres derrière elle, Myxilia qui couinait :

\- Ils sont trop mignoooons !

\- Chuuuut ! lui répondit Willow.

Gabriel sembla alors retourner à la réalité et gémit avant se s'enfuir précipitamment dans les bois.

Elza eut un rire nerveux. Oh, la, la ! Elle avait _embrassé Gabriel_ !

\- Très jolie couleur ! se moqua Matthew en s'approchant d'elle avec les autres. Tes joues sont de la même teinte qu'une bande de colhomards !

\- Va te faire cuire un nœunœuf, répliqua gentiment Elza.

\- Tu es amoureuse ? Tu sors avec lui ? s'amusa Matthew tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il mettait Elza mal à l'aise.

Elza parut horrifiée alors que Myxilia pouffait de rire.

\- Mais non ! Rien de tout cela ! Je… Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on soit ensemble vu le caractère de Gabriel ! Quant à dire si je suis amoureuse… Je ne pense pas. Ou peut être que si. C'est bizarre, je ne sais pas trop ! s'embrouilla Elza.

Matthew explosa de rire tandis que Willow, qui venait de se glisser derrière Elza, dit :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami !

\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout mon petit-ami ! répéta Elza.

\- Ah bon ? Moi je n'embrasse pas les garçons qui ne sont pas mes petits-amis… Enfin, bon. Il va rester avec nous pour regarder la Ligue ?

Elza se mordit la lèvre en jetant un regard en biais vers l'endroit où se cachait Gabriel.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Il habite à Kanto, et je crois qu'il a pas mal de choses à faire par là-bas.

\- Ah bon, répondit Willow d'un air déçu.

\- Tu sais quoi, Will ? Je vais aller lui demander, comme ça, je serais fixée.

Willow acquiesça et lui fit un grand sourire.

Elza tourna les talons et s'avança prudemment vers le jeune garçon qui semblait figé dans une position recroquevillée. Elle fit le tour pour arriver par derrière lui, redoutant le moment où elle devrait assumer son acte.

Son cœur battait fort et elle sentait ses joues rougir et brûler sur son visage. Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé tout naturel de l'embrasser, mais maintenant Elza se sentait si ridicule !

\- Gabriel ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta et se retourna, le visage blême. Pour une raison inconnue, Elza s'en vexa. Grimaçant, elle dit :

\- Bon, ok, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, ou même peut-être que tu n'en avais pas du tout envie, hein, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire cette tête là !

Gabriel ne répondit pas.

Elza se laissa tomber au sol en face de lui. Un peu cachés par les arbres touffus, Elle espérait qu'ils échappaient aux regards bien curieux de ses amis.

La fillette soupira, ne sachant quoi dire. Mais Gabriel brisa le silence :

\- Écoute, heu… Tu sais, enfin… Voilà, quoi.

\- Gabriel… dit soudain Elza. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Elle ferma les yeux et s'adossa à un arbre derrière elle en respirant longuement, tentant de calmer son cœur vexé et ses joues rosies.

Soudain, elle sentit la main de Gabriel effleurer la sienne, puis se retirer aussitôt, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Elza ouvrit les yeux lentement pour le voir, crispé, hésiter sur les décisions à prendre. Alors, un peu soulagée, elle rit :

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, d'accord ? De toute façon, il faut que tu rentres bientôt à Kanto.

Elle espéra aussitôt qu'il lui dise non, et qu'il resterait avec elle.

\- Oui, répondit Gabriel en brisant les illusions d'Elza.

\- Alors, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle. Merci d'être venu, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Son cœur jouait au yo-yo. Une partie d'elle, timide et indécise, était plutôt soulagée qu'il s'en aille. L'autre partie était triste et aurait voulu rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie.

Finalement, après un soupir, elle se reprit et lui fit un sourire franc et éclatant. Gabriel sentit la chaleur et le stress l'envahir. Mais pourquoi diable Elza l'avait-elle _embrassé_ ?! Maintenant, il devrait sûrement devenir son petit-ami, faire des trucs officiels, penser à elle, son anniversaire, Noël, lui tenir la main et même… l'embrasser !

Il n'était pas du tout prêt pour ça ! Ça n'allait pas du tout, pas du tout !

D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. D'un autre côté, on ne lui avait jamais _fait ça_ avant ! À ce moment là, le cerveau de Gabriel disjoncta. Elza lui souriait toujours, lui tendant la main pour lui serrer avec franchise, comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Gabriel se força à sourire, ce qui le fit grimacer plus qu'autre chose, et serra la main d'Elza dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il appela ensuite Gallame, mécaniquement, et disparu dans un éclair violet après lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Par Arceus, heureusement que Nathaniel n'avait pas assisté à tout ça !


	27. Une Soirée mouvementée !

**Chapitre 26**

 **Une soirée mouvementée !**

Après le départ de Gabriel, Elza se retrouva seule au milieu des buissons. Un sentiment de quelque chose de raté, assez frustrant, s'insinua en elle mais elle se força à penser de façon positive : elle avait offert son premier baiser à Gabriel et ne le regrettait pas ! Elza eut un sourire timide et ses joues se couvrirent à nouveau de rouge tandis qu'elle repassait les images dans sa tête.

Elza n'avait pas envie de se confronter à toute la foule immédiatement. Rêveuse, elle se mit à marcher sans but à travers les arbres, quittant les bruits de fête et s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle prit le chemin de son lieu d'entraînement, les yeux levés vers la cime des arbres, les joues encore roses.

Alors qu'elle effleurait ses lèvres du bout des doigts en souriant, Zan n'y tint plus et il sortit de sa Pokéball dans un éclat rougeoyant.

\- Aligaaaa ! grogna t-il en tournant le dos à Elza, visiblement contrarié.

\- Salut mon Chou, dit Elza en lui posant la main sur le bras. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais râler. Je suis contente que tu te sois retenu de nous interrompre !

Et pourtant, Zan avait bien faillit craquer ! Non mais qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait en tête pou oser s'approcher comme ça de sa Elza ? C'était un sale gosse ronchon, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ?

Elza explosa de rire, ce qui ne fit que renfrogner Zan.

\- Il… il me plaît bien, avoua Elza.

Zan secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Zan se mit à grogner de longues phrases auxquelles Elza ne comprit pas le sens, mais l'intonation était très claire : le grand Zan était jaloux de Gabriel.

Elza se remit à marcher et Zan la suivit en soufflant bruyamment pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, un grondement sourd retentit dans le silence. Il faisait nuit à présent, et bien que la lune éclairait suffisamment Elza pour qu'elle puisse voir son chemin, la fillette ne distingua rien dans les buissons touffus qui aurait pu expliquer ce bruit. Zan cessa ces simagrées et tendit l'oreille.

\- Viens, on rentre, chuchota Elza.

C'était peut être un Pokémon sauvage et même si Elza pensait pouvoir le combattre, elle préféra rebrousser chemin. Zan et elle firent volte-face, quand un bruit semblable à une explosion résonna à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sursauta et Zan se mit devant elle pour la protéger.

Un tremblement de terre commença juste sous leurs pieds et Elza prit peur. Elle cria à Zan de s'enfuir, mais avant d'avoir pu commencer à courir, quatre immenses silhouettes rondes sur précipitèrent sur eux.

Tout se passa très vite. Elza reconnut des Gravalanch, probablement sauvages et surtout très en colère, qui foncèrent droit sur elle en rugissant. Deux d'entre eux se mirent à rouler, provoquant des tremblements si forts sous les pieds d'Elza qu'elle manqua de tomber, tandis que deux autres bondirent vers le ciel dans ce qui semblait être une attaque plaquage.

Zan n'hésita pas et lança un hydrocanon sur un Gravalanch qui roulait, le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire. Puis, il se retourna et balança un coup de queue au deuxième une seconde avant qu'il ne touche sa dresseuse.

Les deux Gravalanch qui avaient bondit retombaient à présent, et Elza sauta sur le côté pour en esquiver un premier tandis que le deuxième était stoppé par un autre hydrocanon de Zan. Le bruit que les deux énormes Pokémons firent en touchant le sol était terrifiant, et Elza regarda avec effarement les pokémons sortir des trous qu'ils venaient de créer sans aucune douleur.

\- Arrêtez Gravalanch ! cria Elza inutilement. Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

Mais les quatre Pokémons roche restèrent sourds à ses supplications. Elza sortit Ruby de sa PokéBall et l'envoya alors au combat.

\- Ruby, canon-graine !

Ruby se mit à attaquer les deux premiers Gravalanch tandis que Zan s'occupait de noyer les deux autres. Ils s'étaient mis devant Elza pour la protéger et les Gravalanch n'arrivèrent plus à s'approcher d'elle, d'autant plus qu'ils perdaient énormément de points de vie à cause des attaques plante et aquatiques.

Les quatre ennemis peinaient. Visiblement blessés par les attaques dans leur faiblesse, ils semblèrent se replier, mais au moment où Elza les pensait sur le point d'abandonner, deux d'entre eux roulèrent de part et d'autre du trio et commencèrent à charger à revers.

Ruby en bloqua un avec son canon-graine et Zan se précipita pour noyer le second quand il entendit Elza hurler. Les deux autres Gravalanch avaient bondit et retombaient en piqué vers la fillette qui resta figée de terreur, les yeux écarquillés.

Ruby couina et chargea un dynamopoing qu'il asséna de justesse à un des deux agresseur, mais Zan fut plus lent à réagir. Il était trop tard pour balancer un hydrocanon et Elza était trop proche, il ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser. Il sauta en avant, les pattes écartées, poussa Elza et encaissa maladroitement le plaquage.

Un craquement sonore claqua quelque part dans son épaule gauche et il rugit de douleur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tellement il souffrait, et dans une rage incontrôlée, il hurla des torrents d'eau glacée sur le Gravalanch qui lui avait atterrit dessus.

Le Pokémon sauvage cria à son tour tandis que ses derniers points de vie disparaissaient, mais Zan ne s'arrêta pas là. Il tourna sa gueule vers un autre adversaire et lui envoya la même décharge d'eau puissante, l'envoyant rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Ruby se mit à balancer des graines explosives sur le troisième Gravalanch qui abandonna également le combat. Le dernier Pokémon roche hésita une seconde, et finalement, disparut.

Le silence retomba doucement dans la forêt et Elza réalisa qu'elle tremblait des pieds à la tête. Elle tomba à genoux et Ruby se précipita vers elle. Elle semblait aller bien, malgré le choc, et Ruby se tourna vers Zan.

L'Aligatueur était allongé sur le flanc, gémissant de douleur, le bras gauche tordu dans un angle improbable, la respiration haletante. Lorsqu'Elza vit l'état de son starter, elle sembla revenir à elle et se précipita à côté de lui.

\- Zan ! Zan, tu vas bien ?!

Zan sentait sa vue se troubler. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il lui semblait que Gravalanch avait passé son corps dans un mixeur, lui broyant le corps du thorax jusqu'au bout des griffes de son bras gauche. Il était clair qu'il s'était cassé des os en tentant de protéger Elza, et il n'arrivait même pas à se redresser.

Elza se mit à pleurer, frôlant son bras d'une main tremblante.

\- Oh mon dieu, Zan, ton bras est cassé ?! sanglota-t-elle d'une voix aigue. Je n'ai pas mon sac à dos, je n'ai même pas de potion pour te soigner !

Abasourdie par les événements, elle mit un instant avant de se rendre compte que Ruby désignait la PokéBall de Zan, lui intimant de le remettre en sécurité.

\- Que… ? Oui, tu as raison Ruby. Je vais rappeler Zan et l'emmener au Centre Pokémon.

Elle les rappela tous les deux et fit apparaître Hélio tout en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Hélio, passe devant ! Tes flammes vont éclairer un peu mieux le chemin, balbutia-t-elle.

Elles se mirent à courir mais Elza ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au bruit atroce qu'avaient fait les os de Zan en se brisant. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les secrets des Pokémons, mais elle savait une chose : l'Infirmière Joëlle ne pourrait pas grand-chose pour Zan.

Les attaques que les Pokémons s'infligeaient entre eux durant les combats pouvaient peut-être sembler impressionnantes, mais elles ne faisaient qu'enlever magiquement les points de vie de ces créatures. Du la même façon que l'on pouvait caresser les flammes d'un Ponyta, les attaques n'était pas mortelles, ni pour le Pokémon visé ni pour, éventuellement, un humain. Et tous ces dégâts étaient automatiquement annulés dès que le Pokémon passait sur une Machine de Soin d'un Centre Pokémon.

Mais à partir d'une certaine limite, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Suivant le contexte ou la puissance, les attaques pouvaient réaliser de vrais dégâts, ceux-ci non soignables par une machine. Par exemple, un Pokémon utilisant Coupe coupait réellement les arbres autour de lui, ils ne repoussaient pas et l'attaque griffe que Dizzy avait utilisé sur le sbire de la SCOD avait réellement percé la peau de l'homme en lui laissant probablement des cicatrices. Elza se douta qu'une fracture n'était pas soignable par la Machine, et que Zan devrait se faire immobiliser durant de longues semaines avant de pouvoir retrouver l'usage de son bras…

Un flot de larmes se remit à couler sur ses joues quand elle réalisa que sans Zan à ses côtés, elle ne pourrait pas participer à la Ligue. C'était tellement égoïste de sa part de penser à cela, mais l'idée était apparue dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. L'idée de devoir renoncer à la Ligue après avoir fait tout ce chemin, et de savoir qu'en plus Zan souffrait le martyr et ne pourrait pas être soigné avant de longues semaines firent redoubler les pleurs d'Elza.

\- Oh Zan, je souhaiterais tellement que tu n'aies rien… implora Elza, la PokéBall de son starter serré dans sa main.

Soudain, alors qu'Elza était presque revenue à l'orée du bois, un éclat doré se matérialisa juste devant elle, la faisant s'arrêter dans un dérapage hasardeux.

\- Pyroli ! gronda Hélio en se préparant à attaquer.

Mais Elza resta interdite, les larmes sillonnant toujours son visage, hypnotisée par la sphère brillante qui descendit doucement à hauteur de son visage. L'état se fit de plus en plus aveuglant et Elza plissa les yeux, le bras levé pour se protéger de la lumière, tandis qu'Hélio attendait l'ordre de pouvoir faire feu.

Une forme se dessina dans le halo et Elza vit apparaître un Pokémon d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, qui ressemblait à un lutin avec un étrange chapeau jaune.

\- Jirachi ! couina la créature.

Elza porta la main à sa bouche. C'était le Pokémon Légendaire qu'ils avaient sauvé de la SCOD plusieurs mois auparavant ! Il était là, à quelques centimètres de son visage, lui souriant en secouant sa tête ornée de papiers de vœux. Elza en resta muette de stupeur.

Jirachi leva le bras et la PokéBall de Zan, qu'Elza tenait fermement dans sa main quelques instants auparavant, s'envola vers le Pokémon Légendaire.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! cria alors Elza en sortant de sa torpeur. Je dois l'emmener au Centre Pokémon !

\- Jirachi ! répondit le Pokémon en hochant la tête.

Hélio le surveillait toujours, prête à bondir, mais Elza ne lui disait toujours rien. La PokéBall s'ouvrit et Zan en sortit. Aussitôt, il se mit à hurler de douleur, penché sur le côté, le bras droit contre son épaule gauche. Elza sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues tandis que le petit papier de vœu se détachait de la tête de Jirachi.

Les yeux du Pokémon Légendaire se mirent à briller d'un éclat violacé tandis qu'il l'attrapait d'un geste lent. Puis, il ferma son œil droit duquel coula une unique larme, brillante comme un soleil, qui descendit le long de son visage et tomba sur le papier qu'il tenait en main. Le papier s'envola et vint se placer juste au dessus de la tête de Zan, puis il se disloqua, tombant en poussière sur la tête de l'Aligatueur qui ne bougeait pas, toujours crispé de douleur.

\- Jiiiiiiii… se mit à chantonner le lutin. Jiiiira-jirachiiiii…

Zan fut alors à son tour englouti dans la lumière vive durant quelques secondes. Des bruits de craquements jaillirent du corps luminescent de Zan, et puis au bout de quelques instants, la lumière disparut.

Il ne restait à présent plus que la flamme d'Hélio et la lumière de la lune pour éclairer la forêt.

\- Ali-aligatueur ! rugit alors Zan, brisant le silence qui s'était abattu.

La douleur avait disparu. Zan se redressa, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se passer, et bougea son bras et son épaule pour constater avec joie qu'il n'avait absolument plus mal ! Ses fractures s'étaient envolées !

Elza le regarda avec effarement vérifier que tout était bien en place, puis un sourire traversa son visage et elle se jeta en avant pour serrer Zan dans les bras.

\- Tu vas bien, Zan ! Tu es guéri ! gémit-elle, soulagée.

Elza se retourna vers Jirachi qui souriait.

\- Merci… merci ! balbutia-t-elle.

\- Jirachi ! répondit le Pokémon en faisant une acrobatie dans les airs.

La tension retomba petit à petit. Elza cessa de pleurer et tenta de contrôler ses tremblements. Elle venait de vivre une expérience unique et incroyable ! Et Zan allait bien ! Le soulagement l'envahit comme une vague et elle se laissa glisser au sol, attrapant Hélio pour la serrer contre elle en quête de sérénité et de chaleur.

Elza leva les yeux vers le Pokémon Légendaire et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as aidé, mais je te remercie… dit-elle.

Elza repensa aux paroles du Docteur David : il lui avait dit qu'il voulait les larmes de Jirachi et maintenant elle pensait comprendre pourquoi ! Ses larmes étaient magiques, elles pouvaient réaliser les vœux ! Mais de là à torturer le pauvre Pokémon pour le forcer à pleurer, c'était inimaginable.

Là, juste devant Elza, Jirachi avait cédé une de ses larmes sans se forcer ! Il n'avait pas semblé triste ou blessé, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il pouvait accorder ses vœux sans douleur. Enfin, Twilight avait libéré le Pokémon et il semblait plutôt joyeux, ce qui fit plaisir à Elza.

Elle se releva au bout d'un moment et rappela Hélio puis Zan qui remerciait Jirachi par un flot de paroles continues, et regarda une dernière fois le Pokémon Légendaire.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Des éclairs bleutés, sortis de nulle part, entourèrent Jirachi, l'emprisonnant dans une bulle électrique.

\- Jira ! couina le lutin, soudain paniqué. JIRACHIII !

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Elza.

Jirachi se mit alors à hurler. Elza leva la main pour l'aider, mais une décharge électrique la traversa au moment où elle le toucha et elle tomba à la renverse. Sonnée, elle releva la tête et vit avec horreur Jirachi qui se débattait dans ces éclairs bleutés qui l'emprisonnaient. Cela ressemblait aux effets de la machine de David… mais ce n'était pas possible ?! Pas maintenant !

Elza n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage, car un instant plus tard, les éclairs avaient disparu, emportant Jirachi avec eux et laissant Elza dans le noir.

\- Que… Jirachi ? appela Elza. Ho hé ?!

Mais personne ne répondit. Elza comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. D'un bond, elle se mit à courir vers le Centre Pokémon pour prévenir Myxilia.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de l'orée du bois et elle sortit des fourrés comme une fusée pour trouver ses amis. À la lumière des lampadaires et des lampions, elle traversa la foule des gens qui faisaient encore la fête pour l'ouverture de la Ligue et chercha du regard un membre de son groupe.

Paniquée, le cœur battant la chamade, elle ne faisait pas tout à fait attention aux obstacles devant elle et elle s'écrasa tout à coup contre un garçon aux cheveux argentés.

\- Holà, doucement Elza… dit le garçon.

\- Adrian ! dit Elza, soulagée. Je cherche Myxilia, sais-tu où elle est ?!

Adrian sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais à la vue de l'état de panique d'Elza, il se contenta de pointer du doigt une direction qu'Elza suivit sans se poser de questions.

Adrian se lança à sa poursuite, courant derrière elle.

\- Tout va bien ?!

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Myxilia était quelques mètres plus loin, en pleine discussion avec Willow et Matthew. Quand elle la vit, Myxilia sourit :

\- Bin dis donc, t'es resté là-bas avec lui un sacré bout de temps ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Matthew eut un sourire goguenard mais Elza se mit à parler à l'adolescente avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose.

\- Myxi je… souffla-t-elle.

Son cœur battait à un rythme endiablé. Elza inspira longuement, reprenant son souffle après sa course, et reprit :

\- On peut se parler en privé ?

\- Si ça concerne Gabriel, on est tous curieux, intervint Matthew.

\- Quoi ? dit Elza, les sourcils froncés. Ah mais non, ça n'a rien à voir !

Elza sentit ses joues s'empourprer et un sourire lui échappa. Elle attrapa la main de Myxilia et l'entraîna plus loin sous le regard curieux de ses amis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Elza ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- Je…

Elza ne savait même pas par où commencer. Cette soirée était bien trop riche en rebondissements !

\- Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je suis partie avec Gabriel un peu plus loin et…

\- Ha ha ! Je le savais ! dit triomphalement Myxilia.

\- Mais non ! gronda Elza, agacée. En plus c'est normal que tu le saches, vous m'avez tous espionné sans gêne !

Myxilia, loin de s'en vouloir, ricana joyeusement. Elza leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivi :

\- Gabriel est parti un peu après ça, et je suis partie faire un tour dans la forêt pour… heu…

Elle rougit.

\- … pour réfléchir tranquillement, tenta-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement avant que Myxilia ne glousse davantage. Je suis partie peut-être un peu loin, enfin je ne pensais pas, mais… je me suis fait attaquer par quatre Gravalanch sauvages.

Myxilia perdit son sourire immédiatement et Elza se mit à lui raconter sa soirée. L'attaque soudaine et agressive des pokémons, l'accident de Zan, et l'intervention céleste de Jirachi. À ce moment là, Myxilia fronça les sourcils, légèrement septique, mais elle ne dit rien et laissa Elza terminer son histoire. Elza lui parla alors de la guérison miraculeuse de Zan, puis de l'apparition des éclairs et de la disparition du petit Pokémon Légendaire.

Quand Elza eut finit de parler, Myxilia resta silencieuse. Autour d'eux, plusieurs groupes de personnes discutaient joyeusement, mais Elza avait l'impression d'être à des années lumière de l'euphorie de la cérémonie d'ouverture de la Ligue. Au bout d'un moment, Elza secoua Myxilia qui n'avait pas de réaction.

\- Myxi ! Allo ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que la SCOD a remis sa machine en route pour capturer Jirachi ?! On doit l'aider !

\- Elza, tu es sûre de ce que tu as vu ? dit finalement Myxilia. Tu as peut-être… rêvé ou quelque chose comme ça…

Elza se fâcha.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Je suis certaine ce que ce j'ai vu ! Tiens, demande à Zan !

Elza libéra le crocodile qui opina vigoureusement du chef pour confirmer les paroles d'Elza en agitant son bras gauche tout neuf. Myxilia se mordit la lèvre.

\- Bon… d'accord, admit-elle. Je te crois. Mais si nous devons prévoir un sauvetage de Jirachi, cette fois, il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'y prenne correctement.

Elza soupira de soulagement.

\- D'abord il faut trouver leur base secrète ! dit Elza. Envoyez des satellites ou des espions, et ensuite on fonce dans le tas et on libère Jirachi !

Myxilia haussa les deux sourcils.

\- C'est hors de question que tu te mettes encore en danger.

\- Quoi ? Mais si ! Je veux aller l'aider, après ce qu'il a fait à Zan je lui suis redevable !

\- Aliga-aligatueur ! renchérit Zan.

\- Non mais vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? s'énerva Myxilia.

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers eux et Myxilia baissa d'un ton.

\- Tu as été blessée ! dit l'adolescente en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine d'Elza. Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer !

Elza secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu viens de dire qu'on faire une attaque organisée ! Je ne risque rien du tout ! Mes Pokémons me protégeront, ils sont forts !

\- Elza, on ne va pas refaire encore et encore cette conversation ! La dernière fois, Peter a failli tous nous zigouiller parce que tu avais mis les pieds dans un repère ennemi. Et je lui ai promis que ça n'arriverait plus !

\- Oh, gronda Elza. Et bien, je m'en fiche, je viendrais quand même !

La fillette fusilla Myxilia du regard. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'air aussi sérieux. Zan semblait du même avis que sa dresseuse et Myxilia sentit qu'elle aurait du mal à les empêcher de venir. Elle réfléchit quelques instants pour trouver des arguments en sa faveur, mais n'en trouvant pas, elle changea de sujet :

\- Je vais appeler Peter pour lui parler de ce que tu as vu, et le prévenir que si on trouve leur base, il faudra prévoir du monde pour une attaque de grande envergure.

Elza opina du chef, le regard toujours sévère et les lèvres pincées.

\- Il faut absolument les arrêter de façon définitive, dit Elza. Si on libère Jirachi et qu'ils s'en prennent à un autre Pokémon, cela n'aura servi à rien. Il faut s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, et foutre ce dingue de David en prison!

Elza serra le poing, déterminée, et Myxilia hocha la tête.

\- On va les arrêter, promit-elle doucement. En attendant, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus. Tu devrais emmener Zan voir l'Infirmière Joëlle pour être sûre qu'il est totalement prêt pour se battre, et profiter de la Ligue qui commence demain.

Zan protesta. Il se sentait parfaitement bien ! Mais Elza approuva Myxilia et après l'avoir rappelé dans sa PokéBall, elle commença à se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon, suivie de l'adolescente.

Sur le chemin, ils furent rejoints par Adrian, Matthew et Willow qui semblaient bien rire. La colère d'Elza était retombée et maintenant elle s'en voulait d'avoir agressé Myxilia. Après tout, l'adolescente ne voulait que sa sécurité, elle en était bien consciente. Et puis, que diraient ses parents s'ils la voyaient partir à l'assaut d'une Team du haut de ses dix ans ? Ils seraient probablement horrifiés.

Mais Elza ne voulait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Même si pour l'instant, elle devait attendre des nouvelles de Peter, elle était absolument certaine d'une chose, c'est que le moment venu elle se joindrait à Twilight pour combattre SCOD. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve les mots pour convaincre Myxilia et Peter qu'elle n'était pas une gamine faible et qu'elle pourrait leur être tout aussi utile que les autres dresseurs.

Elle pensa même, une fois de plus, qu'après avoir sauvé Jirachi ou d'autres Pokémons prisonniers, elle pourrait demander son intégration à Twilight et que cette fois, Peter la prendrait sans doute au sérieux. Il faudrait qu'elle soit disciplinée et efficace, mais elle savait qu'elle en était capable.

Une fois arrivés au Centre Pokémon, Elza demanda à l'Infirmière Joëlle de regarder rapidement l'état de Zan, et la femme aux cheveux roses lui rendit sa PokéBall après quelques instants.

\- Ton Pokémon est en parfaite santé, il est tout à fait apte à combattre demain !

\- Merci, infirmière ! dit Elza en reprenant la sphère rouge dans ses mains.

Tout le monde attendait sur Elza, se demandant pourquoi elle faisait analyser Zan, mais Elza préféra de rien dire de son aventure à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Myxilia semblait d'accord avec ce silence et Elza décida de mettre cette affaire de côté jusqu'à ce que Twilight revienne avec des nouvelles. Il lui serait dur d'ignorer qu'à cet instant Jirachi était peut-être en grand danger, mais angoisser ne ferait pas avancer la situation.

\- Bon allez, maintenant tout le monde au lit ! ordonna Myxilia. Vous devez être en forme pour vos matchs de demain alors je veux pu vous voir traîner là ! Zou !

Elle fit des gestes éloquents en direction d'Adrian et de Matthew qui partirent se coucher sans demander leur reste. Willow haussa les épaules et les suivit juste après. Seule Elza resta dans le hall du Centre, debout devant Myxilia qui soupira en l'apercevant :

\- Elza, va dormir. Je vais l'appeler, c'est promis, assura-t-elle.

\- Je sais, coupa Elza. Je ne suis pas restée pour ça. Je voulais te demander pardon pour t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure.

Myxilia la regarda et finalement, eut un sourire.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Tu sais je m'inquiète pour toi. T'es jeune, et tu sais pas tout ce qui pourrait arriver dans cette affaire si jamais un maboule de SCOD décidait de s'en prendre à toi.

\- Peut-être mais crois-moi j'en suis consciente. Je voulais aussi que tu saches que quoi qu'il se passe, je me joindrais à vous. Alors plutôt que d'être obligée de le faire en douce, tu devrais penser tout de suite à m'intégrer à votre groupe parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis, déclara Elza.

Elle n'était pas en colère, et ne criait pas, mais Myxilia pouvait voir qu'elle était très sérieuse. L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel et finit par dire :

\- T'es vraiment chiante des fois, tu sais ?

Elza explosa de rire.

\- Matthew dit que je suis têtue, mais je crois que ça veut dire la même chose en plus poli, plaisanta Elza.

Myxilia lui sourit.

\- Écoute, on verra, mais je te promets rien. Ça dépendra des infrastructures et des données rapportées par Twilight après leurs investigations.

Elles se regardèrent silencieusement pendant une minute, se jaugeant, puis Myxilia brisa le silence.

\- Allez, va dormir maintenant.

\- Bonne nuit Myxi, à demain, dit finalement Elza en faisant volte-face.

Elza passa devant la porte de la chambre des garçons qui était silencieuse, mais quand elle arriva à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Willow, la lumière était encore allumée. À l'intérieur, la petite blonde l'attendait en pyjama sur le lit, caressant son Xatu.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? dit Elza.

\- Non, souffla Willow. Je t'attendais pour parler avec toi !

Ezla se mit à stresser. Willow voulait sans doute savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt qui ait pris autant de temps à Elza, mais celle-ci ne voulait surtout rien lui raconter ! Elle commença à chercher un mensonge à raconter quand Willow lui dit qu'un air espiègle :

\- Allez, raconte moi ce qui se passe entre toi et Gabriel !

Ah, ce n'était que ça ! Elza se permit un petit soupir de soulagement, puis elle rougit en repensant au garçon aux yeux vairons. Elza posa ses affaires et prit son temps pour se mettre en pyjama et se glisser dans son lit. Quand il fut clair qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de reprendre la conversation, elle se lança.

\- Mais… tu veux savoir quoi ? couina-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- Bin, tout ! rit Willow. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Heu, c'était sur la route vers Acajou. Il était caché dans les bois pour chasser des pokémons sauvages et moi je passais sur le chemin en riant, alors ça les a fait fuir. Il est sorti de là comme un fou et m'a traité de guenon, et moi j'lui ai collé une beigne, raconta Elza.

Willow regarda Elza avec de grands yeux.

\- Sérieux ?! C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?!

Quand elle y repensa, Elza explosa de rire.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ! C'était un gamin grincheux qui me disait tout le temps des méchancetés.

\- Alors là, je ne comprends pas tout à fait comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous embrasser ! plaisanta Willow.

\- Mais c'est parce que c'est juste une image… un genre qu'il se donne, dit doucement Elza en rougissant. Un soir alors que je m'étais ridiculisée à un concours de Coordination, il m'a offert une fleur. Ça m'a tout chamboulé…

La couleur des joues d'Elza équivalait à présent à celle d'un troupeau de Magicarpe et Willow ricana.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment méchant, dit Elza. Et puis, il est mignon…

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de raconter et se trouva tellement mièvre qu'elle se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller. Xatu émit un bruit qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rire et Elza entendit Will lui dire :

\- Chut, ne te moque pas ! Moi je trouve ça adorable.

Elza gémit de dessous son oreiller et un son étouffé en sortit :

\- Et toi Will, t'as pas des trucs à me raconter pour que je sois pas la seule à mourir de honte ?

Il y eut un petit silence et Willow finit par répondre :

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami ou quoi que ce soit. Je crois que je suis encore un peu jeune pour penser à ça.

Elza sortit la tête de sous son oreiller. Ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête à cause de l'électricité statique et elle avait les joues encore roses quand elle demanda à Willow :

\- Y'a aucun garçon que tu trouves mignon ?

Willow haussa les épaules.

\- Matthew est gentil, dit alors Elza. Je suis sûre qu'il ferait un petit ami parfait.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, admit Willow. Mais je ne crois pas que je voudrais sortir avec lui. En fait, je croyais même qu'il était avec toi. Vous êtes super proches, tous les deux.

\- Matt' et moi ?! s'horrifia Elza. Noooon ! C'est mon meilleur ami, et je ne crois pas que je pourrais le voir autrement que comme ça.

Willow hocha la tête.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Y'a Adrian, dit alors Elza. Il est super mignon, lui.

Willow hésita.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est très beau, et très gentil. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé par les filles.

Ce fut au tour d'Elza d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'il aime les garçons ?!

Willow explosa de rire.

\- Mais non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois qu'il s'en fiche d'avoir une petite copine. Il n'a l'air intéressé que par les combats de Pokémon. Un peu comme toi en fait, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai été étonnée de voir que tu avais un presque-petit-copain.

Willow fit un clin d'œil à Elza qui lui balança son coussin à la figure.

\- T'es bête, rit Elza.

Willow relança le coussin à Elza qui le rattrapa. Elles se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, puis Elza se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas et dit :

\- Bon, on devrait peut-être essayer de dormir maintenant ?

\- Oui, murmura Willow. Dors bien et bonne chance pour demain.

\- Toi aussi, Will.


	28. Les Pré-éliminatoires

**Chapitre 27**

 **Les pré-éliminatoires**

Évidemment, personne ne dormit convenablement cette nuit là…

Elza avait fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel elle perdait dès le premier match car tous ses Pokémons avaient été remplacés par des Chenipan… Une fois réveillée, en sueur, elle avait alors immédiatement vérifié chacune de ses Balls, le cœur battant, avant de constater que tout allait bien et de monter dans le Hall du Centre pour prendre un bon café.

Vers neuf heures, une grande partie des dresseurs étaient déjà debout et tournaient en rond dans le Centre en attendant de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

Elza se rongeait les ongles – sauf celui de son index qui avait un mal fou à repousser – et elle crut défaillir quand une dame aux cheveux marron accompagnée d'un géant grisonnant lui firent de grands signes avec les bras.

\- MAMAN, PAPA ! s'écria Elza en sentant une bouffée de joie l'envahir.

Elle courut vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Mon poussin ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Super bien !

Elle se détacha d'elle pour aller embrasser son père.

\- Alors, tu as des dents ?! se moqua-t-elle en se souvenant qu'on lui avait toutes arrachées.

\- J'ai un dentier, mais si tu te moques de moi, je n'hésiterais pas à te mordre !

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus ! Elle se rendait juste compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué.

\- Tu commences tes matchs quand ? demanda son père.

\- Dans une heure, répondit Elza en sentant de nouveau cette boule de plomb qui s'était logée dans son ventre. Hier soir, on a tous reçu une lettre pour savoir dans quel groupe on était. Je suis dans le groupe 3, avec Matthew, et je passe au match de dix heures !

\- Matthew est là ? sourit Cathy Delouvre. Il va aussi se battre ?

\- Oui, ce soir, à dix-sept heures trente ! Là, il dort encore.

Tout en terminant sa phrase, Elza les emmena vers le petit stade externe numéro trois. C'était là qu'aurait lieu son premier match des phases pré-éliminatoires. Une voix de femme les héla alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Hé Elza !

Elza fit volte-face et reconnut Myxilia.

\- Bonjour ! dit joyeusement l'adolescente.

\- Salut Myxi ! Maman, papa, voici Myxi, une amie ! Myxi, je te présente mes parents.

Ils échangèrent quelques politesses puis, voyant qu'Elza regardait le stade numéro 3 d'un air inquiet, Myxilia l'encouragea à rejoindre les vestiaires des dresseurs.

\- Tu vas tout déchirer ! assura Myxilia.

Monsieur et madame Delouvre acquiescèrent. Elza opina du chef, trop anxieuse pour formuler une réponse concrète, et descendit se préparer tandis que les trois adultes s'éloignaient dans les gradins réservés au public.

Dans les vestiaires, quelques dresseurs patientaient, gérant plus ou moins bien leur stress. Un écran diffusait les matchs en direct. Le tout premier venait de commencer, il opposait une fillette à un garçon d'environ quinze ans qui prit le dessus rapidement.

Elza tourna le dos à l'écran qui la mettait face à son stress. Willow et Matthew la rejoignirent alors qu'elle les pensait en train de dormir.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Willow.

\- Comme un pyroli dans l'eau… grimaça Elza.

Willow tapota tendrement le dos d'Elza.

\- Tu vas gagner, je ne m'en fais pas, dit Matthew. Et Will et moi, on va gagner aussi. Ça va aller, ok ?

\- Oui, répondit Elza, pas convaincue.

Elle n'avait pas vu la tête de son adversaire, elle savait juste qu'elle devait gagner ou se taper la honte de sa vie.

\- Mes parents m'ont appelé ! Ils regardent le match depuis chez eux ! déclara le garçon.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la trouille d'Elza qui se ratatina sur un banc.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ, les dresseurs purent voir l'arbitre siffler la fin du match à travers l'écran de télévision. Le duo suivant s'avança sur le terrain. Elza regarda la pendule au mur qui semblait tourner deux fois plus vite que la normale.

\- Elza, calme-toi, calme-toi ! dit Willow alors qu'elle-même avait le teint pâle.

Elza gémit. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et ses mains tremblaient. Quand son PokéMatos se mit à sonner, attirant les regards d'une demi-douzaine de dresseurs, elle sursauta si fort que son béret jaune tomba par terre. Elza se força à inspirer longuement et décrocha. C'était Gabriel.

\- Gab… ? hésita Elza qui commençait à penser qu'elle avait des hallucinations.

\- Elza, dit Gabriel en se mordant la langue. J'ai appris que tu passais tout à l'heure pour ton premier match.

\- Oui, couina Elza, les mains tremblantes.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que je regarde la télé, et qu'il est hors de question que ma… hum… petite-amie me mette la honte en perdant son match, d'accord ?

Elza faillit tomber du banc. Gabriel était devenu plus rouge que Ruby et elle constata que ça lui avait coûté beaucoup de lui dire tout ça.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, ce qui dans son état actuel donna plutôt lieu à une horrible grimace, mais Gabriel sembla en être satisfait.

\- Voilà, hum. Je voulais juste te souhaiter… Bonne chance.

Et il raccrocha avant de se ridiculiser davantage.

Elza rangea lentement son PokéMatos tout en jetant un regard étrange à ses amis. Matthew leva le pouce et Willow applaudit. Elza leur sourit tout en se mordant la lèvre, les joues rosées.

Sa petite-amie ?

\- Dresseur numéro soixante-quatorze, dresseur numéro vingt-sept, préparez-vous à entrer sur le terrain ! grésilla la voix du micro.

Elza lissa inutilement ses vêtements. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis replaça son béret sur le sommet de son crâne. Comme un zombie, elle marcha vers la lumière au bout du couloir.

Un peu comme une entrée au paradis ? Non, plutôt en enfer… La foule était composée de centaines de personnes qui applaudissaient, criaient, chantaient, huaient ou tapaient des pieds.

Restée dans l'ombre, à l'entrée du terrain, Elza soupira et avala une longue bouffée d'air. Puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança.

Immédiatement la foule réagit. Elza, dans ses rêves, se sentait fière et flattée d'être applaudie par un public déchaîné. Mais là, c'était comme un bruit horrible. Elle se sentait ridiculement petite à un bout du stade, et fut pressée d'en finir.

En face d'elle, une silhouette. Celle de son adversaire. C'était un garçon au visage banal. Il n'avait pas l'air très fort. Mais elle non plus, alors…

\- Mesdames et messieurs, c'est parti pour le match qui opposera Terrence de Volucité, dans la région d'Unys, à Elza de Doublonville ! Deux jeunes dresseurs ayant tout juste terminé leur Voyage Initiatique ! Que le maaaaaatch… _COMMENCE_ !

Elza tenta de trouver ses parents dans la foule, mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin.

\- Le dresseur vingt-sept lance son Pokémon le premier ! annonça l'arbitre.

Une chance ! Elza pourrait lancer son Pokémon en fonction de celui de son adversaire !

\- Baggaïd ! GO ! envoya le garçon.

Enfer et damnation ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Pokémon ?! Elza n'en n'avait jamais vu avant ! Il ressemblait à un gros poussin punk en short jaune… De quel type était-il ?!

Il avait l'air d'être de type combat, et aussi peut-être de type feu… Qui allait-elle envoyer contre un type combat et feu ? Contre le combat, on envoyait normalement du psy, mais elle n'en n'avait pas. Restait à combattre le feu par l'eau, et l'eau, elle avait.

\- Tu es prêt à vaincre pour moi lors du tout premier match de la Ligue, mon Chou ? sourit Elza. Tu vas n'en faire qu'une bouchée… _ZAN_ !

L'Aligatueur se dressa comme un vainqueur sur le terrain, toisant le petit Pokémon inconnu d'un air hautain. Mais son adversaire ne se laissa pas du tout déstabiliser.

\- Baggaïd, attaque Casse-Brique !

\- Zan, hydrocanon ! cria Elza qui voulait en finir tout de suite.

Baggaïd se précipita vers Zan et lui asséna un coup de poing puissant qui, loin de mettre K-O le crocodile, ne fit que le mettre furieusement en colère.

Zan attrapa son adversaire par les pattes et lui cracha un hydrocanon puissant en pleine figure avant de le lancer au loin.

Le Baggaïd eut du mal à s'en remettre, mais il se releva.

\- Quoi ?! Il devrait être K-O !

\- Baggaïd n'est pas de type feu ! répliqua le garçon. Tu t'es trompée !

Elza lui tira puérilement la langue, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était filmée par une dizaine de caméras. Elle rougit soudain en pendant à Gabriel qui devait grogner qu'elle était immature et stupide.

\- Zan, laser-glace ! Ca devrait l'achever, et si ça ne suffit pas, morsure puissance max !

\- Baggaïd, pied-voltige !

Zan se concentra quelques secondes puis il tira un jet de glace furieux sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva. Le Baggaïd courut vers Zan avant de sauter en l'air et de redescendre en piqué pour lui asséner un coup puissant.

Mais Zan l'esquiva, et Baggaïd s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit terrifiant. Zan n'hésita pas et l'attrapa par le cou où il le mordit fermement.

Baggaïd ne résista pas à la morsure ainsi qu'au retour du pied-voltige, et il s'effondra, K-O.

\- Victoire à Elza de Doublonville ! s'écria l'arbitre et la foule applaudit chaudement sa victoire.

Elza n'en revenait pas. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait gagné son premier match ! D'un coup, toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée s'évapora. Ce n'était pas si dur, elle pourrait y arriver autant de fois que nécessaire !

Elle salua rapidement la foule de la main et se précipita vers Zan qu'elle embrassa de tout son cœur.

\- Tu as été le meilleur, le meilleur ! Merci Zan !

L'Aligatueur était fier, il porta Elza à bout de bras et la posa sur ses épaules écailleuses, marchant d'un pas de conquérant vers les vestiaires où ils furent tout deux assaillis par Willow et Matthew qui les félicitèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Une fois sortis du dôme, Elza retrouva avec une joie immense l'air extérieur, et laissa toute sa joie exploser.

Elle dansait avec tous ses Pokémons qui étaient sortis pour l'occasion, libérée et fière. Ce n'était qu'une petite étape, mais c'était déjà beaucoup ! Ça avait permit à Elza de se sentir mieux, d'être moins stressée et d'appréhender avec plus de sérénité les matchs à suivre.

Une vibration dans son sac coupa sa macarena improvisée avec Dizzy et elle explosa de rire en lisant le message que Gabriel lui avait écrit : « _C'est bien joué, bravo. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de tirer la langue devant les caméras ! »_

C'était une chouette journée ! Demain, rebelote, mais en attendant, elle comptait bien profiter de sa petite victoire !

C'était au tour de Willow d'être terriblement stressée. Elle était moins expressive qu'Elza, mais ça se sentait tout de même.

Entourée d'Elza et de Matthew, elle attendit patiemment de faire son entrée sur le terrain. Quand ce fut son tour, elle adressa un dernier signe de main à ses deux amis et s'éloigna des vestiaires.

Elza et Matthew se tournèrent vers l'écran afin de suivre le match en direct.

Willow dut envoyer son Pokémon en premier. D'un revers de main, elle lança son Ectoplasma. La jeune femme envoya un Tortank en retour.

\- Tu crois qu'Adrian a remporté son match ? demanda soudain Elza à Matthew après avoir jeté un œil à l'horloge murale. Il devait passer vers quinze heures je crois.

Matthew opina du chef.

\- J'suis sûr qu'il a déjà gagné, assura Matthew. On ira le voir tout à l'heure dans le stade numéro 2 si tu veux.

Elza acquiesça en souriant, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

De là où ils étaient, ils n'entendaient que les commentaires de l'arbitre, mais pas les paroles des dresseurs et c'était assez bizarre. Tout est-il qu'Ectoplasma ne fit qu'une bouchée de la tortue. Après avoir essuyé quelques attaques aquatiques de la tortue bleue, Ectoplasma l'avait hypnotisé, puis dévoré ses rêves avant de lancer un psyko dévastateur.

Willow gagnait le match en beauté ! Et à côté d'Elza, Matthew était pâle : dans quelques heures, ce serait à lui d'affronter son premier adversaire.

Willow reparut dans les vestiaires une seconde plus tard, comme si elle s'était téléportée depuis le terrain jusqu'à ses amis. Les mains encore tremblantes et le rose aux joues, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Elza en couinant :

\- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !

Matthew lui tapota l'épaule et tous trois sortirent du stade afin de rejoindre Adrian qui n'avait pas été réparti dans le même groupe et avait du jouer son match dans un autre stade. Mais il semblait qu'il avait eu la même idée, car à peine les trois enfants furent-ils arrivés dehors qu'ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés.

\- Alors, les amis ?! demanda immédiatement Adrian.

\- Trop fastoche ! se vanta Elza. J'ai battu un Pokémon bizarre en short grâce à Zan !

\- J'ai gagné aussi, grâce à Ectoplasma, indiqua Willow avec plus de retenue mais en souriant quand même. Et toi, Adrian ?

\- J'ai battu une ado avec Raflesia, mais elle ne s'est pas très bien défendue, je crois qu'elle était très stressée… dit doucement Adrian comme s'il s'en voulait de l'avoir battue.

Les quatre enfants firent un petit tour entre les stades où des vendeurs continuaient de faire de la publicité pour leurs jouets Pokémons ainsi que pour diverses sucreries, et ils s'achetèrent tous une glace pour fêter ces belles victoires. Vers dix-sept heures, ils retournèrent au stade numéro 3 pour le dernier affrontement.

Matthew se tortillait nerveusement les doigts. Ses parents le regardaient depuis Doublonville et il ne voulait surtout pas les décevoir en perdant au premier match !

Son adversaire était une fille à l'air déterminé. Elle dut envoyer son Pokémon en premier et choisit un Arcanin qui montra les crocs à Matthew.

Le garçon réfléchit à peine avant d'envoyer Corayon.

\- Corayon attaque bulles d'eau !

\- Arcanin, roue de feu !

Corayon lançait déjà ses bulles d'eau qui fusèrent vers l'Arcanin, mais celui-ci commença sa roue de feu et les pauvres bulles s'évaporèrent avant de toucher leur cible.

\- Très bien… gronda Matthew. Corayon, attaque armure !

\- Arcanin, vive-attaque !

Arcanin fonça à toute allure vers le Corayon, mais il fonça dans un Pokémon aussi dur que l'acier. Corayon regarda Arcanin d'un regard meurtrier.

\- PICANON ! hurla Matthew.

Sans que le Pokémon chien ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Corayon se mit à luire et, tandis qu'Arcanin se trouvait tout contre lui, une salve d'aiguilles aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs s'envolèrent dans le ciel avant de lui retomber lourdement dessus, l'entaillant profondément.

\- Sauve-toi Arcanin ! couina la fillette.

Arcanin sauta et s'éloigna le plus possible de Corayon.

\- Corayon, attaque hydronanon ! acheva Matthew.

Mal en point, Arcanin n'arriva pas à éviter cette attaque là, qui, super efficace, lui ôta ses derniers points de vie.

\- Victoire de Matthew de Doublonville ! hurla l'arbitre.

Et d'un coup, trois paires de bras l'enlacèrent en lui criant « _Félicitations_ _!_ ». Elza, Willow et Adrian étaient venus jusque sur le terrain pour l'embrasser.

C'était une belle journée, vraiment, une belle journée !

Les parents d'Elza mangeaient avec eux au Centre, et l'ambiance était plutôt festive. Tous les quatre avaient gagné leur premier match et espéraient bien gagner les deux autres ! Il ne restait déjà plus que quatre-vingt seize dresseurs en course.

Soudain, alors qu'Elza savourait sa glace vanille-chocolat-maxi-chantilly, les micros de tout le Plateau se mirent à crachoter. C'était l'annonce des nouveaux groupes. Elle était dans le groupe 1 en compagnie d'Adrian, mais Matthew et Willow étaient dans le groupe 3.

Ils se sourirent les uns les autres sous le regard bienveillant des parents d'Elza et de Myxilia.

Le lendemain, Matthew passa en premier à dix heures, et Willow juste après lui. Elza avait regardé Matthew gagner haut la main depuis les vestiaires, et ils étaient tous deux absorbés par le combat de Willow qui venait de commencer quand Adrian se précipita dans les vestiaires, les cheveux décoiffés.

\- Zut, j'ai raté le match de Matthew ! grogna t-il.

Mais Matthew ne s'en vexa pas du tout.

\- C'est pas grave, t'es arrivé pile poil pour voir Will' ! lança joyeusement le garçon rondouillard.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? lui demanda Adrian.

\- Super, Mélodelfe a montré à tout le monde qu'il ne faut pas se fier à la mignonitude des Pokémons !

Adrian rit.

\- Et toi, t'as gagné ? glissa Elza à Adrian tout en applaudissant une belle attaque du Xatu de Will contre son adversaire.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

L'après-midi, alors que le soleil était brûlant à quatorze heures, Elza affronta son second adversaire. Tout le monde avait fait le déplacement vers le stade numéro 1 : les parents d'Elza ainsi que Myxilia avaient pris place dans les gradins, et Willow, Matthew et Adrian attendaient de voir la prestation d'Elza en croisant leurs doigts depuis les vestiaires.

Elza était face à un garçon qui envoya un Linéon. Un Pokémon normal, sans aucun doute. Du coup, pour rire, et parce qu'elle avait une confiance absolue en lui, Elza choisit d'envoyer…

\- Dizzy !

Les deux fouines se toisèrent.

\- Linéon, attaque hâte !

\- Dizzy, rends-le fou !

Dizzy caqueta en bondissant dans les airs. Linéon était un des Pokémons les plus rapides. Il fonça vers Dizzy à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais la petite pile avait de l'énergie à revendre. Dizzy se décala d'un coup, fit demi-tour et sauta sur le dos de linéon, lui faisant mordre la poussière.

\- Dizzy, météores !

\- Linéon, attaque tranche !

Linéon prépara ses griffes. Elles brillèrent sous le soleil et l'éclat aveugla la foule. Puis, il fonça vers Dizzy qui se tortilla pour éviter les attaques qui l'assaillaient. Soudain, dans un demi-tour plus artistique qu'utile, Dizzy lança une pluie d'étoiles brûlantes sur son adversaire.

\- Linéon, coup d'boule !

Linéon fit difficilement demi-tour et fonça sur Dizzy. Elza remarqua qu'il avait beau être rapide, il avait un mal fou à tourner et touchait très rarement sa cible. Du coup, elle en profita.

\- Dizzy, esquive ses attaques ! Quand il sera épuisé, attaque mégaphone !

Dizzy esquiva alors tous les assauts de Linéon. Son adversaire essaya bien de l'attaquer de loin, mais Dizzy se tortillait toujours au dernier moment pour éviter d'être touché. Il portait même le vice jusqu'à aller tirer la langue au garçon qui, désespéré, était sur le point de craquer.

Alors Dizzy enfonça ses griffes dans le sol, et pivota pour être dans l'axe de son adversaire qui venait d'arriver en bout de chemin et tentait de faire demi-tour. Il plongea vers lui et lui sauta au visage. La gueule béante, il lança une attaque mégaphone dans les oreilles de son adversaire qui hurla de douleur, les pattes désespérément posées sur les oreilles.

Sonné, Linéon tituba et s'étala sur le côté.

\- Victoire à Elza de Doublonville ! annonça l'arbitre tandis que le stade numéro 1 se mettait à applaudir.

Dizzy se détacha de Linéon et sauta sur le crâne d'Elza pour lui labourer le cuir chevelu. Il était content ! Ça tombait bien, elle aussi !

\- T'es mon champion, Dizzy ! le félicita-t-elle.

Tout le monde fêtait ce deuxième jour de victoires au Centre Pokémon du Plateau Indigo. Monsieur et madame Delouvre étaient extrêmement fiers de leur fille, et madame Delouvre était même intimement persuadée que son « petit poussin » remporterait le Trophée haut la main.

Mais il restait encore de nombreuses étapes à franchir avant la finale, et Elza était loin d'être la seule candidate avec un bon potentiel. Quelques visages, parmi lesquels Adrian s'illustrait, commençaient à se faire connaître du public pour leurs impressionnantes capacités de combat.

Il faisait beau et chaud, même si le soir tombait lentement sur les stades, et tout le monde s'était installé dehors pour pique-niquer dans un coin d'herbe parmi d'autres dresseurs accompagnés de leurs familles.

Elza était en train de brosser Arctica distraitement quand quelqu'un posa la main sur son épaule. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et se retourna dans un sursaut.

\- Tu… Tu m'as fait peur ! cria-t-elle.

C'était Gabriel, qui venait probablement d'arriver avec Gallame.

\- Désolé ! Désolé, je… je ne voulais pas… je pensais… te faire une surprise, balbutia rapidement Gabriel, l'air tétanisé.

Elza sourit et posa la main sur son cœur comme pour en atténuer les battements. Mais la surprise avait laissé place à la joie et ses pulsations ne se calmèrent pas du tout.

\- Tu as encore fui Chris et Angie ? plaisanta Elza.

Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais du peu qu'elle les avait vus, ils semblaient plutôt sympathiques, quoique très bruyants. Et c'était très certainement la raison pour laquelle Gabriel ne devait pas les supporter plus de quelques minutes d'affilées.

\- Exactement, dit le garçon.

Elza lui fit un sourire éclatant et Gabriel rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il semblait hésiter. Devait-il l'embrasser maintenant ? En plus comme un idiot, il l'avait appelée « petite-amie » l'autre jour au PokéMatos ! Maintenant, elle devait sûrement s'attendre à tout un tas de mièvreries ridicules alors que lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir passer quelques minutes avec elle, sans plus.

Mais Elza ne se pencha pas du tout vers Gabriel. Elle se souvenait bien de sa réaction la première fois et n'était pas tout à fait prête à retenter l'expérience. En revanche, elle lui proposa de s'éloigner du groupe et d'aller s'asseoir avec elle sur un banc à l'écart de la foule des dresseurs.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il accepta et ils quittèrent le groupe sous le regard suspicieux de monsieur Delouvre. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur un banc, ne sachant que dire, puis Gabriel attrapa son ordinateur et sortit Nosferapti de sa PokéBall pour faire antenne.

\- Ici, je vais pouvoir bosser tranquille au moins, grogna-t-il.

Elza hocha la tête. Il n'était quand même pas vraiment venu jusqu'ici pour plonger aussitôt dans ses programmes informatiques ? Mais il brisa le silence après avoir pianoté quelques instants.

\- Tes matchs c'était… heu… pas mal, je suppose.

\- Merci ! Je suis très contente que tu aies regardé !

Elza sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir ses joues.

\- Tu as vu les performances de Dizzy contre ce Linéon ? C'était presque trop fastoche, et encore, j'ai pas envoyé Chinchou ! Avec son Tonnerre, Linéon serait tombé direct ! s'emballa Elza.

Elle se laissa emporter d'un coup et commença à lui raconter en détails ses deux matchs, qu'il avait pourtant déjà vus. Elle était agaçante, il n'en n'avait rien à faire des combats de Pokémon et elle ne lui parlait que de ça. Zan par-ci, Dizzy par-là… Gabriel faisait semblant d'être plongé dans son programme mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Elza qui continua son monologue.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Elza demanda :

\- Tu crois que je devrais plutôt favoriser Ruby ou Chinchou contre les Pokémons de type roche ?

Gabriel réalisa qu'elle lui posait sérieusement la question.

\- J'en sais rien moi ! répliqua t-il.

Elza eut un petit rire et elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui commençaient à se dévoiler dans la nuit tombante. Gabriel la regarda et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Elle avait ôté son chapeau. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Gabriel regarda ses cheveux, un peu plus longs que lorsqu'il l'avait connue, ondoyer sur sa nuque, et il la trouva mignonne.

Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Gabriel posa à côté de lui son ordinateur et s'approcha doucement d'Elza. Mais la fillette avait sentit quelque chose venir vers elle, et elle tourna la tête au moment où Gabriel allait poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Elza, surprise, recula de quelques centimètres, mais l'euphorie qui venait de l'envahir lui donna des ailes. Elle se pencha vers Gabriel, qui n'avait pas bougé, visiblement pétrifié, et murmura :

\- S'il te plaît Gabriel… Ce n'est pas si terrible, si ?

Elle regarda ses yeux bicolores qui hésitaient, et attendit qu'il prenne une décision.

La poitrine de Gabriel se levait et se baissait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Il se mordit la langue et, doucement, franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait d'Elza. Jamais, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Son cœur explosait alors qu'une nuée de papilusion dansait dans son ventre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, les joues rouges, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se séparer.

Elza avait les mains moites et tremblantes. Elle regarda Gabriel alors que le jeune garçon tournait précipitamment la tête et replongeait dans son ordinateur à une vitesse surprenante. Il se mit à taper frénétiquement des lignes de code sans queue ni tête puis, voyant qu'Elza le regardait en riant, gênée tout autant que lui, referma son outil de travail et se leva.

Ses genoux dansaient le twist mais il se força à rester digne.

\- Je… Je vais y aller, dit-il finalement. Chris et Angie doivent… heu… s'inquiéter.

Elza se leva à son tour.

\- D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle n'était pas dupe quant à l'excuse du garçon, mais elle était de trop bonne humeur pour s'en soucier.

\- Bonne soirée Gabriel, murmura-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi, grommela t-il en fuyant son regard.

Gabriel rappela Nosferapti et fit apparaître Gallame. Après un dernier signe de la tête, il ordonna à son Pokémon de le téléporter, et ils disparurent dans un flash violet.

Elza retourna après de ses amis et de ses parents tel un automate, un sourire persistant sur les lèvres. Le cœur en fête, elle esquiva habilement son père qui lui faisait des signes de main significatifs et prétexta qu'elle était extrêmement fatiguée pour aller se coucher immédiatement.

Le lendemain, Elza était d'excellente humeur et les souvenirs de la veille passaient et repassaient en boucle dans sa tête pour son plus grand bonheur. La veille au soir, les micros avaient annoncé les nouveaux groupes de combat et elle se sentait prête à écraser son troisième adversaire pour passer à l'étape suivante !

Will avait déjà gagné son match de neuf heures et elle l'attendait en compagnie de Matthew et Adrian dans les vestiaires du stade numéro 1. Ce matin, Elza affrontait une fille qui semblait bien sereine. Mais elle l'était aussi elle n'avait presque aucun doute sur sa victoire. De toute façon, elle avait toujours dit qu'elle gagnerait la Ligue ! Alors elle ne perdrait pas à des _pré-éliminatoires_ !

\- Mesdames et messieurs, ce match va opposer Elza de Doublonville à Claudia de Cimetronelle ! Le dresseur qui va envoyer son Pokémon en premier est… Elza de Doublonville ! s'enthousiasma l'arbitre en déclenchant une vague d'applaudissements des spectateurs.

\- Zut, grommela Elza. Ok, très bien, je n'ai aucun doute sur ma victoire avec… RUBY !

Le Chapignon – faussement – chromatique rentra sur le terrain et se mit en position d'attaque. Depuis qu'il avait évolué, il avait de longues jambes puissantes et pouvait donner des Mach-Punch surpuissants !

Bien que Ruby brillait peu du fait qu'uniquement sa peau avait été génétiquement modifiée, il fit des émules dans le public. Il était assez rare, en effet, de voir un Chapignon rouge ! Le public ignorait bien évidemment qu'il était faux, et qu'il avait été modifié par une Team malhonnête qui voulait se faire de l'argent…

Mais la stupeur se calma quand Claudia appela sèchement son Pokémon.

\- Rapasdepic ! GO !

\- Évidemment, un oiseau… râla Elza.

\- Rapasdepic, attaque piqué !

\- Elle commence fort ! Ruby, spore ! Le rate pas, c'est notre seule chance !

Rapasdepic s'envola haut dans le ciel. Il était inaccessible. Pour l'instant.

Ruby n'était certes pas aussi vif que Dizzy, mais il était courageux. Planté, droit comme un I sur le milieu du terrain, il attendait l'attaque ennemie. Il jouait gros, et Elza le savait, mais elle lui insufflait toute la force qu'elle pouvait et il s'en abreuva autant qu'il put avant l'impact.

L'oiseau fonça droit sur Ruby à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ruby encaissa le choc avec difficultés. Les larmes aux yeux, il hurla tandis qu'il s'accrochait désespérément aux plumes de son adversaire. Une fois l'onde de choc passée, Ruby lâcha tous les spores qu'il avait chargé droit dans le visage de son adversaire qu'il tenait fermement.

Le rapasdepic sembla surpris puis, d'un coup, s'effondra. Endormi.

\- Quoi ?! s'énerva Claudia. Réveille-toi, Rapasdepic !

Elza en profita :

\- Ruby, tu vas bien ?!

Le champignon hocha la tête faiblement. Il était mal en point, il venait de se prendre une attaque super puissante dans sa double faiblesse.

\- Ruby, mitra-poing !

Ruby eut tout le loisir de charger son attaque pendant que l'oiseau, étalé au sol, ronflait bruyamment, faisant rire les spectateurs.

Une fois prêt, Ruby courut vers Rapasdepic et lui envoya l'attaque de plein fouet. Cela réveilla l'oiseau qui, sonné, titubait sans s'affaisser. Alors, dans un dernier élan désespéré, Elza cria :

\- RUBY ATTAQUE CANON GRAINE !

Un genou à terre, essoufflé mais encore dans la bataille, Ruby chargea son souffle et envoya des boulets de canon sur son ennemi au sol. L'attaque était forte, et Ruby dans son élément. L'attaque eut raison de l'oiseau qui, cette fois-ci, se rendit dans un dernier cri.

\- Victoire à Elza de Doublonville ! hurla une fois encore l'arbitre tandis que la foule se déchaînait, emportant Elza dans un enivrement qui dépassait l'entendement.

Ruby était mal en point, mais il s'en remettrait vite grâce aux bons soins de l'infirmière.

Matthew et Adrian avaient aussi remporté leurs matchs, même si Matthew avait eu très peur pour Méganium qui avait failli abandonner, ce qui faisait que les quatre enfants étaient tous qualifiés pour la suite des combats. Les parents d'Elza étaient très contents du spectacle offert par les combats, et ils étaient tout aussi fiers de leur fille que les parents de Matthew étaient fiers de leur fils.

Du coup, le soir, alors que les vainqueurs des pré-éliminatoires faisaient la fête dans le Hall du Centre, Elza était dans une joie de vivre inépuisable. Rien ne pouvait lui démonter le moral, et elle était prête à affronter tous les adversaires du monde !

Ruby s'était très bien remis de son attaque et, à la surprise générale, Claudia vint féliciter Elza pour son beau match et pour les aptitudes impressionnantes de Ruby.

À vingt heures, comme chaque soir à présent, les micros se mirent en route pour annoncer la suite des activités. D'abord, il y eut une liste des quarante-huit sélectionnés aux éliminatoires, dont Elza faisait partie bien évidemment, mais également Willow, Matthew et Adrian. Puis, la voix du haut parleur annonça que tous les participants devaient se présenter immédiatement au dôme principal afin de tirer au sort les poules de trois.

Les quatre enfants quittèrent donc Myxilia et les parents d'Elza pour se rendre dans le Hall du Dôme Principal en compagnie des autres dresseurs. Là bas, une hôtesse les attendait pour la suite des événements.

\- J'appelle le dresseur numéro… trois ! commença-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de tirer au hasard un petit papier dans un carton.

Un garçon s'avança.

\- Tu appuies sur le bouton, et ça va sélectionner au hasard deux autres dresseurs qui seront dans la poule A, indiqua la jeune femme.

Le garçon s'exécuta et, à côté de sa photo défilèrent en accéléré les photos de tous les qualifiés. Elza reconnu son visage en un éclair et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les photos ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent sur deux visages inconnus.

\- Les deux dresseurs sélectionnés avec le numéro trois sont donc dans la poule A. J'appelle maintenant le numéro trente-sept pour former la poule B, annonça l'hôtesse après avoir pioché un nouveau numéro.

Une jeune femme à l'air dans la lune appuya négligemment sur le bouton et constitua son groupe.

Deux autres groupes furent formés, puis lorsque vint le tour de la cinquième équipe, le visage d'Adrian apparut. Il était dans la poule E. Elza, Matthew et Willow lui sourirent et il leva le pouce.

D'autres groupes se formèrent au gré du hasard, puis l'hôtesse piocha un nouveau numéro :

\- J'appelle le numéro soixante-seize pour la poule H !

Matthew devint tout rouge à l'entente de son numéro et il fallut que Willow le pousse pour qu'il s'avance. Elza souriait.

Matthew appuya sur le bouton. Les photos défilèrent, rapidement, de plus en plus lentement… Un garçon avec des cheveux en pétard apparut sur la première case. Et sur la deuxième, une fillette brune avec un grand béret jaune… Elza.

Leurs cœurs manquèrent un battement tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard. Ils savaient pourtant que ça finirait par arriver… Mais là, c'était officiel : ils allaient devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre.


	29. Elza contre Matthew

**Chapitre 28**

 **Elza VS Matthew**

Le temps était agréable en ce printemps de compétition sur le Plateau Indigo. Mais ni le soleil, ni la douce brise n'arrivaient à ôter à Elza les sentiments de malaise et de compétition qui stagnaient au creux de son ventre depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle affronterait bientôt Matthew.

Les matchs avaient lieu dans le grand Dôme à présent, et les quarante-huit dresseurs commençaient à être connus du public certains passaient pour être favoris, tandis que d'autres créaient la surprise en remportant une victoire inattendue. Les spectateurs étaient chaque jour plus nombreux, plus fervents ils ovationnaient les belles victoires et sifflaient les erreurs stupides, mettant sur chaque participant une pression supplémentaire.

Le Dôme contenait quatre terrains neutres. La poule H était sur le terrain numéro deux avec les poules E, F et G, donc Elza, Matthew et Adrian patientaient sur un banc tout en regardant Willow, seul visage connu dans la poule L, qui les saluait depuis l'autre bout du Dôme en faisant les cent pas à côté de ses propres adversaires.

Peu parlaient. À neuf heures précises, les matchs commencèrent. Sur les quatre terrains, les huit premiers dresseurs s'avancèrent. Elza tortilla ses doigts en grimaçant.

Elle aurait voulu regarder les matchs de Willow avec Matthew mais ils avaient vite déchanté en voyant leur emploi du temps. Les matchs démarraient toutes les demi-heures, opposant les challengers dont les numéros avaient été réaffectés en fonction de leur tirage au sort de la veille. Les dresseurs étaient alors soit le challenger 1 : celui qui a appuyé sur le bouton soit le challenger deux : le premier à être tiré au sort à côté du challenger 1 soit le challenger trois : le second à être tiré au sort à côté du challenger 1.

Finalement, avec toutes les bidouilles faites par les organisateurs du concours, on obtenait les horaires de passages suivants :

10h30 : Matthew contre challenger 2 sur terrain 2 et en même temps challenger 1 contre Willow sur terrain 3.

11h00 : Challenger 2 contre Adrian sur terrain 2.

14h30 : Challenger 2 contre Elza sur terrain 2 et en même temps Willow contre challenger 3 sur terrain 3.

15h00 : Challenger 1 contre Adrian sur terrain 2.

16h30 : Matthew contre Elza sur terrain 2.

Les matchs se déroulèrent rapidement. À trois Pokémons contre trois, il y avait plus de versatilité possible dans le jeu, mais les bons dresseurs prenaient vite le dessus et on les remarquait bien.

À dix heures et demie, Matthew et Willow se préparèrent à affronter leur premier dresseur. Elza se plaça entre les deux terrains, de sorte qu'elle puisse voir correctement les deux jeux sans trop se tordre le cou.

Quand l'arbitre siffla le début du match, elle croisa les doigts pour ses deux amis.

Matthew commença fort en envoyant Ronflex, ce à quoi son adversaire – le futur adversaire d'Elza – qui s'appelait Damien, répondit en envoyant un Tartard.

Elza décida de porter toute son attention à Damien, car elle aurait à l'affronter dans l'après-midi et qu'elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Tartard attaquait rapidement, droit dans la faiblesse de Ronflex. Il enchaînait les coups de type combat, ses poings pleuvaient sur le ventre de Ronflex qui encaissait les coups avec peine. Mais Matthew ne se laissa pas faire. Il répliqua et lança plusieurs plaquages à son adversaire.

Ce Damien était plutôt bon et Tartard semblait particulièrement bien entraîné. Elza se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu analyses ton adversaire ? questionna Adrian, toujours assis à côté d'elle.

\- J'essaye. J'espère que je ne vais pas me ridiculiser.

Adrian lui sourit.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Elza. Tu vas les battre tous les deux, assura-t-il de sa voix douce.

Elza lui sourit nerveusement. Elle en avait envie d'un côté, mais la perspective d'une victoire contre Matthew lui laissait tout de même une drôle d'angoisse.

Elle chercha du regard ses parents dans la foule. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient juste à sa droite, presque en perpendiculaire du terrain sur lequel elle allait devoir mener bataille bientôt. Il y avait un monde fou et elle ne sut jamais si elle avait bien salué ses parents, mais lorsqu'Elza leva les bras vers la droite, quelques personnes lui répondirent et Elza crût même reconnaître Myxilia qui dansait avec des banderoles et des pompons. Elza ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Matthew remporta sa première manche et Elza applaudit tout en tournant la tête vers Willow pour voir son avancée.

La fillette perdit sa première manche. Elza jura et ne regarda alors plus qu'elle en priant de toutes ses forces pour que son amie se reprenne, ce qu'elle fit en remportant sa deuxième manche. Elza se détendit un peu et regarda de nouveau Damien qui se battait avec un Nosferalto contre le Ronflex de Matthew. Malheureusement le colosse ne résista pas aux puissantes cru-ailes et aux ondes folies destructrices et il s'effondra en faisant trembler tout le Dôme.

Matthew décida alors d'envoyer Altaria. La bataille fut rude entre les deux oiseaux. Elza ne réussi pas à deviner quel type de jeu son adversaire pouvait utiliser. Il était fort sans être exceptionnel, envoyant des Pokémons au type le plus efficace possible contre son adversaire, et ne faisant preuve d'aucune lacune ni d'aucun avantage particulier.

De toute manière, Elza était plutôt comme Alexandre, le genre à foncer dans le tas pour faire le plus de mal possible. Les rares fois où une petite stratégie germait dans sa tête, elle était vraiment fière d'elle ! Mais une chose était sûre, ça n'était pas un don naturel chez elle de bluffer ou d'attaquer de façon sournoise et organisée. Elle espéra que cela suffirait pour remporter le Trophée…

Altaria se fit battre par le Nosferalto. Elza avait envie de hurler.

Heureusement, de l'autre côté du terrain, Willow prenait sa revanche et semblait sur le point de gagner par trois Pokémons à un.

Matthew grogna et envoya Melodelfe. Un choix neutre, mais rudement efficace. La petite fée, furieuse, n'hésita pas à endormir son adversaire, puis à le paralyser avant de lui asséner plusieurs gifles grâce à son attaque Torgnoles. Puis, avec un rictus moqueur, Mélodelfe acheva Nosferalto en lui envoyant un ultimawashi pendant qu'il gisait à terre.

La foule était surprise, mais Matthew explosa de rire. Ultimawashi : l'arme secrète de Mélodelfe ! En plus d'être mignon, un Pokémon de type normal pouvait vraiment apprendre un tas de capacités très sympa !

\- Il faut se méfier de la petite fée qui dort ! plaisanta-t-il.

Damien et Matthew avaient tous deux perdus deux pokémons. C'était la dernière ligne droite et, alors que Damien s'apprêtait à envoyer son troisième Pokémon, l'arbitre du terrain trois déclara :

\- Victoire de Willow de Rosalia par trois Pokémons à un !

Elza cria si fort que plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête vers elle, mais elle ne les remarqua même pas, trop occupée à courir vers le terrain trois pour serrer Willow dans ses bras.

\- Bravo ! cria Elza.

Les deux filles gloussèrent sur la victoire de la petite blonde puis elles se précipitèrent vers le terrain deux ou Matthew terminait son match à l'instant. Une épaisse fumée recouvrait le terrain, il était impossible de dire ce qu'il s'y passait.

Puis, la fumée, âpre, se dissipa et Elza vit un spectacle à la fois drôle et désolant : les deux pokémons étaient allongés par terre, vidés de leur énergie.

\- Match nul entre Matthew de Doublonville et Damien de Jadielle ! déclara l'arbitre.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le public, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il fallait acclamer les dresseurs ou en rire, puis petit à petit, il y eut des applaudissements polis.

\- Un match nul ! grogna Matthew.

\- C'est mieux qu'une défaite, tempéra Willow.

\- Mais moins bien qu'une victoire…

Pour sûr, Matthew était terriblement vexé. Ses parents l'avaient appelé pour le féliciter malgré tout, mais le cœur du garçon n'y était pas.

Elza tourna la tête vers le terrain numéro deux. Adrian s'y battait avec facilité. Accompagné de son fidèle starter Typhlosion, il élimina tranquillement les trois Pokémons de son adversaire et remporta la manche haut la main. Une ovation éclata depuis les tribunes. Visiblement, le jeune garçon souriant semblait être la coqueluche de cette année !

Elza l'applaudit bien fort avec les autres, heureuse pour lui.

Elle ne connaissait plus personne qui devait se battre dans la matinée, alors tous décidèrent de sortir du Dôme afin de souffler durant la pause déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent ses parents qui décidèrent d'offrir le restaurant à tout le petit groupe.

Après le déjeuner, ils végétaient en attendant le match d'Elza à 14h30 quand un géant blond lui retira son béret et la décoiffa sans ménagement en riant bruyamment.

\- Salut les mômes ! annonça le garçon.

\- C'toi le môme, répliqua Myxilia en lui tournant le dos. Salut Candice !

\- Salut tout le monde ! répondit la rouquine.

Elle tira sur l'oreille d'Alexandre qui avait encore plus ruiné le cuir chevelu d'Elza que Dizzy lors d'une crise.

\- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! aboya Elza en serrant le poing vers l'adolescent, l'air faussement outragée.

\- J'vous ai manqué ?

\- Pas du tout, coupa Myxilia.

\- Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, petite sœur.

\- Je suis ta grande sœur.

\- T'es sûr ?! insista le blond tout en se mettant à côté d'elle pour prouver qu'il faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle.

Myxilia l'ignora et se replongea dans sa revue spéciale Concours de Beauté avec le sourire aux lèvres. Les parents d'Elza assistèrent à la scène, le regard surpris, mais ne dirent rien.

\- Bravo pour votre parcours ! C'est très impressionnant ! dit Alexandre aux quatre gamins.

\- Au moins autant que ta stupidité, lança Candice en lui souriant effrontément.

\- Oh, voyons Candice-chérie, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

\- JE SUIS PAS TA CHERIE ! répliqua Candice en lui envoyant son poing dans le ventre.

Alexandre en eut le souffle coupé, mais il lança tout de même un clin d'œil charmeur à la rousse qui menaça de l'envoyer dans la stratosphère.

\- Merci Alex, répondit Matthew pour changer de conversation. C'est cool que vous soyez là !

Candice lui sourit.

\- Dis donc toi, dit Alex en se tournant vers Adrian une fois qu'il se fut remit de l'attaque de Candice. T'as l'air tout pâlot mais tu te défends bien ! J't'ai vu un peu à la télé.

\- Je te remercie, heu… Alex c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip. Alex, Roi des Dresseurs et Maître incontesté de la Ligue Kanto. Entre autres haut-faits, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Adrian le regarda, gêné, avant de regarder Candice qui semblait au bord de la dépression.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que je me farcis cet abruti vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? soupira-t-elle.

Myxilia eut un petit rire sadique et Adrian leur sourit avec hésitation. Comme pour couper court à ce moment, Matthew intervint :

\- Au fait, Elza et Will ont un match dans quelques minutes.

Elza couina et se mit à courir vers le Dôme avec Willow sous les rire de tout le monde.

\- C'est pas vrai, ils leur reste au moins une demi-heure, mais il vaut mieux être prudent, avoua Matthew dans un rire.

Alexandre explosa de rire tandis que Myxilia grondait que ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

\- Damien de Jadielle affronte Elza de Doublonville ! Celui qui lance son Pokémon en premier est… Damien !

Passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, Damien appela un Carabaffe.

\- Ok, alors moi je vais prendre Chinchou ! lança Elza.

\- Carabaffe, attaque coup de boule !

\- Chinchou, tonnerre !

Carabaffe se lança sur Chinchou mais il n'eut pas le temps de le toucher, car le poisson répliqua avec une attaque tonnerre. La tortue eut beau rentrer à l'intérieur de sa carapace, il subit quand même l'attaque et n'en ressortit pas indemne.

\- Carabaffe, tiens le coup ! Attaque hydrocanon !

\- Chinchou, relance un tonnerre ! Ça va l'achever !

Carabaffe envoya une énorme décharge d'eau sur Chinchou qui valdingua plus loin sous les cris d'Elza. Mais le Pokémon poisson ne renonça pas et se releva facilement d'une attaque aquatique. Faisant grésiller ses antennes, il attaqua sans merci la tortue et l'acheva sous une avalanche d'éclairs foudroyants.

\- Carabaffe est K-O ! indiqua L'arbitre.

Damien grogna.

\- Très bien, alors à l'attaque… FLORIZARRE ! cria Damien.

\- Chinchou, cage-éclair !

Chinchou fit tournoyer ses antennes grésillantes autour de lui puis il relâcha d'un coup l'électricité, assommant Florizarre qui resta paralysé.

\- Florizarre, tranch'herbe !

Le Pokémon plante, figé sur place, lança tout de même vers Chinchou deux projectiles en forme de feuille, lisses et coupantes comme des rasoirs. Chinchou, pas assez vif, n'esquiva pas l'attaque et dût renoncer.

\- Loupio est K-O !

\- Bon, cet adversaire est pour toi, Hélio !

La petite Pyroli était prête à envoyer toute sa puissance de feu. Déterminée face à un Florizarre statique, Hélio n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle se cambra, et après avoir inspiré de l'oxygène qu'elle alluma à l'aide d'une étincelle dans le fond de sa gorge, une énorme boule de feu brûla le terrain en ligne droite jusqu'à son adversaire qui hurla de douleur.

Ne pouvant se dégager du torrent de flammes ardentes qui lui causaient énormément de dégâts, Florizarre perdit petit à petit ses points de vie sous le regard impuissant de son dresseur.

\- Florizarre est K-O ! cria l'arbitre.

Damien rageait. Elza restait concentrée.

\- Ok, alors contre Pyroli je choisis… Tartard !

Elza eut un rictus. Évidemment.

\- Hélio ! Tartard va essayer de t'envoyer des attaques aquatiques ! Tu dois tout esquiver, et en contrepartie, l'attaquer de toutes tes forces !

Damien sourit.

\- Ton Pokémon n'échappera pas à mon Tartard ! Hydrocanon !

\- Hélio, déflagration !

Tartard se mit à lancer des jets d'eau de forte intensité vers Hélio, qui les esquivait avec beaucoup d'agilité. Pyroli jeta toutes ses forces dans la bataille. D'un mouvement de tête rageur, elle envoya une flamboyante étoile à cinq branches droit sur Tartard. Le Pokémon grenouille gémit mais encaissa le coup.

\- Hélio, attaque coup de boule !

Pyroli se mit face à Tartard et le regarda d'un air féroce. Elle se mit à courir vers lui à la vitesse du son et le percuta dans un bruit de craquements inquiétant.

Tartard gémit et abandonna le match.

\- Tartard est K-O ! Victoire d'Elza de Doublonville !

\- YOUHOUUUUUU ! hurla la fillette et récupérant Hélio dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

Une ovation monta depuis le public, et surtout depuis le banc où les parents d'Elza, ainsi que Myxilia, Alexandre et Candice se tenaient debout pour l'applaudir avec ferveur. Elza adressa de grands signes vers le public et elle eut même l'audace de lever le pouce à la caméra qui la filmait, riant en imaginant la tête que devait faire Gabriel.

\- Elza, tu as gagné toi aussi ! annonça joyeusement Willow en lui sautant sur le dos.

Oh, Will ! Elza avait complètement oublié qu'elle faisait aussi son match en parallèle.

\- C'est vrai, tu as gagné ?! Bravo Will ! s'enthousiasma Elza.

Puis, réalisant que si Willow avait gagné ses deux matchs, elle avait réussi les éliminatoires, Elza ajouta :

\- Mon dieu, Will ! Tu vas en huitième ! Wouahou, wouahou ! Bravo !

\- Merci, Elza ! couina Willow qui tremblait de joie, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Les filles sont les meilleures ! scanda Elza.

Willow reprit le refrain sous les regards amusés de Matthew et d'Adrian, et chantèrent leur joie pendant plusieurs minutes.

Adrian affronta son second adversaire et le battit sans difficultés. Elza l'admirait vraiment, il ne faisait presque pas d'erreur, et elle finit par croire que ça serait lui qu'elle devrait affronter en finale. Parce qu'elle atteindrait la finale, ça ne faisait plus le moindre doute !

Elza, tout comme Zan, avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas voir ses chevilles gonfler, et avait tendance à avoir une assez haute estime d'elle-même une fois les premières difficultés passées. S'imaginer perdre à cette manche lui était simplement inconcevable. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle irait jusqu'au bout !

Heureusement, Chinchou la ramena sur terre avec son sourire bleu et ses longues antennes. Elza se calma et se força à ne pas sous-estimer ses adversaires. La route était encore longue, après tout.

À 15h30, il ne restait plus que quelques matchs. Le stade s'était un peu vidé, même si les fervents amateurs de combats restaient pour encourager les dresseurs jusqu'à la dernière minute. Évidemment, les parents et les amis d'Elza étaient là ainsi que les parents de Matthew qui regardaient avidement la télévision de chez eux.

Car l'heure était venue, et ce qui semblait n'être qu'un match de plus pour les autres n'en n'était sûrement pas un pour Elza et Matthew. Ils ne s'étaient jamais ré-affrontés depuis le début de leur Voyage Initiatique, où Elza venait de recevoir Zan et où Matthew l'avait battu à plate couture à l'aide d'une Germignon déterminée. Depuis, le temps avait fait son œuvre, et ils avaient mûri l'un comme l'autre.

Matthew et Elza étaient bien plus proches, ils avaient traversé un pays entier l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient appris le partage, l'entraide, l'amitié, mais également la peur, l'angoisse et la tristesse. Finalement, ce match serait décisif, il clôturerait l'aventure des deux enfants, mettant le point final à leur Voyage Initiatique.

Ce match, Elza l'attendait, et le redoutait tout autant. Elle l'appréhendait encore plus qu'une éventuelle finale contre un adversaire surpuissant. Non, ce match, c'était _le_ match de leur l'amitié, où enfin ils sauraient, qui d'Elza ou de Matthew était le plus fort.

\- Matthew de Doublonville affronte Elza de Doublonville ! Le joueur qui lance son Pokémon en premier est… Elza !

La barbe ! Ça commençait mal pour la petite brune qui grimaça.

\- Je choisis Arctica !

\- Alors j'envoie Ronflex !

\- Arctica, laser glace !

\- Ronflex, poing de feu !

Le poing gauche de Ronflex s'embrasa. Il s'avança aussi vite que sa corpulence le permettait vers Arctica, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. La Pokémon glace se défendit en envoyant un râle givré vers le poing de Ronflex. D'abord, le feu fit fondre la glace, puis la glace gagna du terrain et gela le poing de Ronflex qui grogna de frustration.

\- Arctica, séisme !

Le Cochignon planta ses quatre pattes dans le sol et commença taper des pieds. Il y eut de un tremblement sourd, puis un fracas assourdissant quand le sol se mit à se fissurer, entraînant dans l'éboulement l'imposante silhouette de Ronflex.

\- Ronflex ! Relève-toi et plaquage !

\- Arctica, blizzard!

Arctica, plus vive, et surtout déjà prête à attaquer, ne laissa pas le temps à Ronflex de se relever. Elle se cabra et envoya l'attaque glace la plus puissante de son répertoire. Des stalactites, aiguisées comme des dards, frappèrent Ronflex partout à la fois.

Le gros Pokémon ne résista pas plus longtemps avant de s'avouer vaincu.

\- Ronflex est K-O !

Elza se mordit la lèvre tandis que Matthew rappelait son Pokémon. Ça y est, elle s'était vengée de sa défaite d'un an plus tôt. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait le battre, son ambition la dévora. Elle devait gagner, car c'était là son plus grand souhait.

\- J'appelle Feunard ! Attaque lance flamme ! cria Matthew.

\- Arctica, laser glace !

La technique qui consistait à engloutir le feu de son adversaire ne fonctionna pas une seconde fois. Le débit de flammes de Feunard était bien trop important. Arctica subit de plein fouet l'attaque super efficace.

\- Arctica ! Utilise séisme !

\- Feunard, hâte puis danse flamme !

Alors qu'Arctica se remettait à faire trembler le terrain avec une violence inouïe, Feunard se mit à sauter de pierres en pierres, avec grâce, et de plus en plus vite. Sans qu'Elza ou Arctica ne puissent comprendre quoi que ce soit, Feunard était juste devant le Cochignon. Et il lança sa danse flamme.

Arctica hurla. Piégée dans les flammes, son pelage roussissait à mesure que l'étau de feu se resserrait autour d'elle. Dans un dernier cri, elle s'effondra sur le flanc sous les cris inquiets d'Elza.

\- Cochignon est K-O ! annonça l'arbitre.

D'accord, un partout… Elza rappela Arctica et la félicita tout en caressant sa LoveBall.

\- Très bien, tu veux jouer au plus malin… Alors fais donc face à… ZAN !

Matthew eut un rictus. C'est qu'elle sortait la grande artillerie, la p'tite Elza ! Était-elle désespérée ou voulait-elle juste mesurer son starter à son Rival d'enfance ?

\- Feunard, hâte ! Rends-le fou !

\- Zan, hydrocanon !

Les spectateurs étaient absorbés. Les parents et les amis des deux enfants regardaient le match avec attention, sentant l'importance de l'événement qui était en train de se dérouler à l'instant.

Il était clair que c'était un match décisif pour ces deux là, et si Myxilia croisait fortement les doigts pour la victoire d'Elza, elle reconnaissait à juste titre la valeur de Matthew, qui se défendait à merveille.

Feunard courait rapidement sur le terrain dévasté, ne laissant derrière lui que les échos de son passage. Zan tournait la tête dans tous les sens, déboussolé, mais Elza le rassura.

\- Ecoute, fais confiance à ton ouïe. Feunard finira par faire une erreur, et à cet instant, tu l'attaqueras.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité, Feunard trébucha entre deux pierres du sol dévasté. Alors même que le Pokémon feu tentait de se rattraper, il fut assommé par un courant d'eau glacé qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Parfait Zan, maintenant, crocs givre !

\- Feunard, hypnose !

Feunard, ne pouvant plus compter sur sa vitesse pour se cacher car elle était trop facilement repérable avec l'eau qui coulait d'elle, resta sur place pour regarder Zan droit dans les yeux. Mais l'Aligatueur était plus vif qu'elle ne le pensait, et il sauta sur elle en évitant son regard, planta sa mâchoire dans son cou et serra violemment, injectant à l'intérieur même de son corps des éclats glacés qui la révulsèrent.

Secouée de spasmes, Feunard se débâtit avec toute sa hargne, mais Zan la souleva dans les airs puis l'envoya valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres, implacable.

Feunard gémit et ferma les yeux.

\- Feunard est K-O !

\- Ok.

Matthew inspira profondément.

\- Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais. Voyons de quoi Zan est capable face à MÉGANIUM !

Elza sourit. Starter contre starter.

Méganium fixa Zan avec sérieux. Ils ne se détestaient pas, bien au contraire. Ils le savaient, ce match était important pour leurs dresseurs. Sur une victoire ou sur une défaite, l'avenir et la Coupe de la Ligue pouvaient disparaître ou, au contraire, se rapprocher encore d'un pas.

Zan baissa la tête en signe de respect et Méganium lui répondit. Que le meilleur gagne, pas de cadeaux. Ils étaient prêts.

Alors la manche reprit de plus belle.

\- Zan, laser glace !

\- Meganium, tranche herbe !

Les projectiles de Meganium traversèrent le terrain à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils brisèrent la roche aussi facilement que de la guimauve mais ne touchèrent pas Zan qui les esquiva en les glaçant par des tirs bien placés. Une fois la salve terminée, le crocodile lança toute sa puissance contre son adversaire et lui toucha le flanc.

Les coups pleuvaient. Un donné pour un rendu. Zan bombardait de glace son adversaire qui lui rendait le double en attaque de type plante. Mais les deux se relevaient toujours, avec la même force, le même esprit combatif, qui disait « Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne perdrai pas face à toi. ».

\- Méganium, lance-soleil !

\- Zan, contre-le avec danse-pluie !

Il sembla durer une éternité, le temps où Méganium essaya de puiser l'énergie d'un soleil que Zan faisait fuir par tous les moyens, remplacé par une pluie battante. Mais Méganium était fort, et il continua malgré la pluie à emmagasiner de la lumière.

Soudain, Elza s'écria :

\- Zan, blizzard !

Et, alors que Méganium terminait de charger son lance-soleil, Zan se mit à changer toutes les gouttes de pluie en glaçons.

Méganium lança son lance-soleil droit sur Zan. Les yeux du crocodile s'écarquillèrent et il ressentit alors la brûlure la plus forte de toute sa vie. C'était comme de se faire lapider, brûler, couper, griffer et arracher la peau, tout en même temps.

De l'autre côté du terrain, une tempête de glace s'abattit sur Méganium dans un fracas épouvantable. Épuisée par son lance-soleil, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que d'encaisser le coup mortel en poussant des cris déchirants.

La glace qui continuait de tomber sur le terrain s'évaporait aussitôt qu'il rentrait en contact avec le sol, brûlant de l'attaque de Méganium. Une brume vaporeuse s'était enroulée autour des deux Pokémons, et, alors que l'issue de la manche demeurait mystérieuse, tout le monde resta silencieux.

Puis le soleil revint au Plateau Indigo, l'attaque danse-pluie ayant cessé de faire effet, et la brume s'évapora. D'un côté du terrain, Méganium était allongée sur le flanc, inerte. De l'autre Zan se tenait à genoux, le dos tremblant, le souffle saccadé. Il regarda Méganium qui ne bougeait pas, et usa ses dernières forces pour se relever.

À peine fut-il debout qu'il entendit l'arbitre donner le résultat :

\- Méganium est K-O ! Victoire à Elza de Doublonville !

Puis il s'effondra dans le néant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait fait.

Elza hurla de joie. Elle passait en huitième ! Heureuse, elle bondit en l'air, faisant des signes aux caméras qui la filmaient. Elle eut une pensée brève pour Gabriel et elle espéra qu'il était fier d'elle. Elza rappela Zan et courut de l'autre côté du terrain pour se faire féliciter par Matthew, mais lorsqu'elle le vit, elle s'arrêta.

La tête baissée, les épaules voûtées, Matthew se tenait debout dans son emplacement de dresseur, une PokéBall tendue vers Méganium qu'il venait de rappeler.

Elza déglutit. Elle était si contente d'avoir encore gagné qu'elle en avait oublié qu'à cause de cela, elle venait d'éliminer son meilleur ami. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise tout à coup, et c'est à ce moment là que Willow et Adrian surgirent des vestiaires pour les rejoindre.

Un arbitre les pria de bien vouloir quitter le Dôme et Adrian tira Matthew par le bras, le délogeant enfin de sa place.

Elza porta une main à sa bouche et les suivit, l'esprit embrouillé entre la joie de la victoire et l'amertume d'avoir dû battre Matthew pour en arriver là. Willow la prit par la main, souriante, et s'écria :

\- Bravo Elza ! T'es la meilleure !

Elza ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une bouffée de fierté l'envahissant.

\- Merci Will.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du Dôme Principal et s'installèrent sur un banc, loin de l'ambiance fiévreuse du stade. Elza dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitante, puis se jeta à l'eau. Elle s'approcha de Matthew et lui tendit la main.

\- Bravo Matt', tu as été super !

Matthew leva des yeux humides vers Elza.

\- Je… Oui… Merci Elza, balbutia t-il d'une voix étrange. Bravo à toi.

Willow et Adrian se regardèrent, gênés. Ce n'était pas une situation évidente. Adrian intervint :

\- Hé, Matt', tu as fait un super score. Je suis certain que tes parents sont très fiers de toi, et puis il y a d'autres Ligues…

Matthew se força à sourire.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main. Je suis super déçu, je voulais vraiment aller plus loin, mais j'ai quand même fait un beau parcours…

Il se leva et se mit face à Elza.

\- Maintenant, tout repose sur toi, lui dit-il. C'est pas contre vous…

Il désigna Adrian et Willow du menton.

-… mais j'espère vraiment qu'Elza va gagner la Ligue.

Elza sentit le soulagement l'envahir et elle s'avança vers lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Oh, Matt' ! J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles…

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu es la meilleure de nous deux, tu l'as toujours dit, après tout ! rit-il.

\- Vous êtes tellement adorables ! couina Willow. Mais c'est la dure réalité des tournois, on se fait éliminer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un…

Elza opina du chef tandis qu'Adrian souriait.

\- On est plus que seize à présent, murmura alors Willow, les yeux rêveurs. Il ne reste que les plus forts, et chaque combat va être un challenge à six Pokémons contre six. Ça va être difficile, mais il ne faut rien lâcher.

Zan sentit une caresse chaude sur son front écailleux.

\- Il revient à lui !

\- Ah, le grand gaillard, il vient fêter sa victoire avec une glace au chocolat ?

Aux mots « glace au chocolat », Zan ouvrit un œil. Elza explosa de rire.

\- Même mort, tu reviendrais pour une glace, hein, mon chou ?

Zan se redressa. Tout tanguait autour de lui, puis on lui fit boire une douce mixture et l'image devint nette.

\- Il est comme neuf ! assura l'infirmière Joëlle.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Elza.

Ils étaient au Centre Pokémon. Autour de Zan, tous ses amis lui souriaient : Elza, ses Pokémons, Myxilia, Alex, Candice, Willow, Adrian, les parents d'Elza… Et même Matthew ainsi que Meganium qui le regardait avec un sourire respectueux.

\- Bravo, Zan ! couina Elza en le serrant dans ses bras. On a gagné ! Grâce à toi, on passe en huitième de finale !

Zan grogna de contentement et se leva sous le regard bienveillant de l'infirmière Joëlle.

\- Il y a une grande fête dehors pour la fin des épreuves éliminatoires ! On y va ? proposa Willow.

Tout le monde la suivit. Elza retint Zan par le bras.

\- Je voulais vraiment te remercier, Zan. Tu as été fantastique.

Zan sentit la fierté l'envahir.

\- Je pouvais utiliser encore un Pokémon après toi, tu sais ? Mais je suis extrêmement fière de ne pas avoir eu besoin de ça. Ça prouve qu'en plus d'être le plus beau, tu es le plus fort de tous les Pokémons que je connaisse !

Elle l'enlaça, heureuse, et il se laissa faire. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, c'était évident. Il l'aimait vraiment, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible en voyant son petit visage, il y a de cela un an, avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés et sa trouille de capturer un Pokémon. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient à la Ligue, plus rien ne pourraient les empêcher d'aller jusqu'au sommet.

Elza se détacha de lui, fière et heureuse, et sortit rejoindre tous les autres dehors en tenant Zan par la patte. Elle lui offrit une glace – amplement méritée, cela va de soi – avec supplément chocolat et chantilly, qu'il savoura en compagnie de Dizzy.

Ils étaient tous dans le parc, auréolé des lumières des lampions car le jour commençait à décroître lentement. Les dresseurs qualifiés pour les huitièmes de finale et leurs familles étaient là, profitant de la victoire, de l'euphorie, rêvant chacun d'accéder à la meilleure place.

Le Trophée n'était plus très loin.


	30. Le Roi des Frimeurs

**Chapitre 29**

 **Le Roi des frimeurs**

La soirée était paisible, animée par de la musique tantôt douce, tantôt rythmée. Gabriel avait téléphoné à Elza pour la féliciter, et depuis elle arborait un air extatique.

Zan et Dizzy étaient allongés comme des limaces, mangeant leur glace en s'en mettant partout sur le museau ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Elza, assise sur un banc avec Hélio qu'elle papouillait.

Ruby et Arctica jouaient avec le Grotadmorv d'Alexandre à ce qui semblait être un Twister pour Pokémon. Et à voir le fou-rire de Matthew, ça devait être plutôt rigolo.

Quant à Chinchou, il était en plein comparatif de poches d'électricité avec le Pharamp de Willow qui lui agitait sa queue sous le nez en fanfaronnant.

Des éclats de voix retentirent derrière Elza et elle se retourna pour voir, éloignés du groupe, Candice qui rouspétait encore sur un Alexandre hilare.

\- Tu sais que t'es belle quand t'es furax ? provoqua Alexandre. Pour un peu j'te proposerais de sortir avec moi !

\- Ah, beurk ! cria Candice. Je préférerais épouser un Miasmax !

Mais les joues de l'adolescente virèrent au rose, mettant le doute sur ses propos.

\- Nan, t'as raison, reprit Alexandre en riant. T'es vraiment trop chiante !

Et il se protégea immédiatement le visage pour échapper à la claque de Candice qui, outrée, finit par lui coller un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Elza haussa un sourcil surpris. C'est à ce moment que Matthew, qu'Elza n'avait pas vu arriver, murmura :

\- J'te parie 50 PokéDollars qu'ils s'embrassent avant la fin de la Ligue.

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! ricana Elza.

\- Elle est rouge comme une tomate ! fit remarquer Matthew.

\- Bah… hésita Elza. C'est à cause du compliment, n'importe quelle fille rougirait. Je tiens le pari ! Et j'ajoute que je pense qu'elle lui pétera une cote avant la fin de la Ligue à force de lui filer des coups de poings.

\- Tenu ! s'enthousiasma Matthew.

Candice passa à côté d'eux en fulminant contre Alex et Elza s'écarta d'elle vivement, tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air coupable de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre un pari sur sa situation amoureuse.

Alexandre, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser à énerver Candice et Elza se demanda s'il était vraiment intéressé ou si ce n'était que des paroles destinées à l'embêter. L'adolescent retourna vers le groupe et se dirigea vers Myxilia, l'air joyeux.

\- Bon, sœurette ! Réunion au sommet avec la rouquine furax dans dix minutes, lança t-il.

Myxilia, qui s'amusait avec Nezu, grimaça et acquiesça. Elle soupira et se leva avant de se diriger vers le Centre Pokémon pour y rejoindre Candice et Alexandre. Elza, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose, bondit de son banc et courut derrière Myxilia.

\- Vous allez où ? Faire quoi ?

Myxilia se retourna lentement, tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air agacée.

\- Top secret, dit-elle.

\- C'est pour Jirachi ? Ça y est vous l'avez trouvé ?! chuchota précipitamment Elza.

Myxilia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon. Compte tenu des circonstances, je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer.

Elza attendit, impatiente.

\- Pour commencer, oui, il s'agit de Jirachi, MAIS… coupa Myxilia en voyant qu'Elza s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. …mais c'est une opération secrète, donc on n'en parle pas ici. Ensuite, après réflexion, j'accepte que tu nous accompagnes, mais UNIQUEMENT toi, et sous mes ordres et si tu désobéis, tu rentres illico, c'est clair ?

Elza hocha la tête avec frénésie.

\- Tout à l'heure, à 23 heures dans notre chambre. Et te fais pas prendre par les autres, ordonna Myxilia avec gravité.

Elza acquiesça lentement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Myxilia. C'était le moment de montrer qu'elle saurait être sérieuse et disciplinée. Myxilia se força à sourire et lança à la cantonade :

\- Je vais m'coucher, salut les mioches !

Adrian lui fit un signe de main tandis que Willow et Matthew lui répondaient bonne nuit. Elza retourna auprès de Matthew, qui la regardait avec un air interrogatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ? demanda t-il.

Devait-elle lui en parler ? Elza se posa la question. Il était clair qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se confier à son meilleur ami, mais Myxilia lui avait fait promettre de rester la seule au courant, et Elza ne comptait pas gâcher sa chance de prouver qu'elle était digne de rejoindre Twilight.

\- Lui demander si à son avis Alex pouvait réussir à sortir avec Candice, mentit Elza.

Matthew rit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

Elza haussa les épaules.

\- Qu'il n'y avait aucune chance ! répondit joyeusement Elza.

Matthew secoua la tête.

\- J'en reviens pas que je m'en rende compte et pas vous, les filles !

Elza eut un faible sourire. C'est sûr que question romance, elle était loin d'être au top !

Le soir, quand elle fut sûre que Willow dormait, Elza quitta son lit pour rejoindre les adolescents. Il était 23h10, mais la fillette n'avait pas réussi à sortir de la chambre avant sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle traversa le Centre Pokémon jusqu'aux dernières chambres, les plus reculées, et toqua doucement à la porte. Alexandre lui ouvrit.

\- Bienvenue dans le Carré VIP ! lança-t-il, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Elza pouffa de rire.

\- Ah bin si, elle est venue, dit Candice.

La rouquine était assise en tailleur sur le lit dans le fond de la chambre, le regard posé sur la montre qu'elle portait à son poignet.

\- Désolée, soupira Elza qui se savait en retard. Je n'ai pas pu venir avant, Will ne s'endormait pas…

\- T'inquiète, on vient juste de finir de peaufiner les détails, indiqua Myxilia dans un bâillement.

\- D'accord. Du coup… Myxi vous a dit que je venais avec vous ? demanda Elza.

\- Elle t'a imposé plutôt, coupa Candice en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as promis en échange, mais ça doit valoir le coup.

Myxilia sourit.

\- Elle devra me donner le Trophée de la Ligue quand elle aura gagné.

Elza sursauta, paniquée, et se retourna vers Myxilia si vite que son dos craqua.

\- QUOI ?! Mais non, mais pas du tout ! balbutia-t-elle.

Les trois adolescents explosèrent de rire.

\- Mais non, j'te fais marcher, dit Myxilia. Je me contenterais de te faire mettre une robe pour la remise de la coupe devant les caméras !

Les joues d'Elza se gonflèrent.

\- Alors ça, encore moins !

Alexandre changea brusquement de sujet :

\- Bon, bon, on rigole, on rigole, mais on n'est pas là pour ça. Le plan est prêt, les équipes attendent notre validation pour se préparer. Début de l'opération « Le Roi, c'est incontestablement Moi » demain à 3h du matin ! annonça t-il fièrement tandis que Candice se frappait le front du plat de la main.

Le regard d'Elza sautait entre Myxilia, Candice et Alexandre, et elle hésita un instant avant d'intervenir à nouveau :

\- Quelqu'un peut… heu… me dire comment ça va se passer ? hésita-t-elle.

Alexandre passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ok, voilà le topo, expliqua t-il. Avec Candice, on avait déjà repéré un laboratoire SCOD il y a plusieurs semaines de ça, quelque part dans la forêt au nord d'Ébènelle, mais on avait eu ordre d'enquêter de loin pour pas se faire remarquer. Quand Peter nous a appelés pour nous dire que Jirachi s'était peut-être fait piéger par la machine de David, il nous a demandé d'aller confirmer l'information. Et c'était vrai.

Elza sentit son cœur se serrer. Pauvre Pokémon…

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout. On a vu des dizaine des cages avec des Pokémons piégés. Et pas des Rattata et des Roucool ! Des gros bestiaux, genre Hypnomade ou Florizarre, et j'ai même vu un Tyranocif…

\- Ils étaient mal en point, intervint Candice, les yeux baissés. Il n'y en avait aucun qui bougeait, ils semblaient… endormis.

Elle s'était visiblement retenue de dire « morts » et Elza frissonna.

\- La situation est la suivante : le laboratoire fait trois étages, il a une entrée principale, et trois sorties de secours à l'arrière, une par étage. Il y a une quarantaine d'employés qui travaillent et dorment là-bas du lundi au vendredi, et une vingtaine les week-ends, récita Alexandre. On aurait pu attendre la fin de la semaine, mais notre assaut a quand même été prévu ce soir, en pleine semaine, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, car Jirachi est là-bas depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il a déjà été tortu…

Alexandre s'interrompit devant l'air effaré d'Elza.

\- Heu, bref. Car il devient urgent d'aller libérer le Légendaire et également car en pleine Ligue, ils ne s'attendront pas du tout à nous voir débarquer, d'autant plus qu'on a des soucis à Sinnoh et que beaucoup de nos gars sont officiellement en mission là-bas.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on ne sera que nous ? s'inquiéta Elza.

\- Nooon ! lança Candice. Peter a détaché soixante dresseurs pour cette mission. Ça doit être notre dernier assaut sur SCOD. Cette nuit, ils seront démantelés ou nous serons morts. Et puis, même si ça semble facile, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on pourrait tomber, alors il vaut mieux être prévoyant.

Elza pâlit.

\- T'inquiète, Elza. On est un gros bataillon bien organisé, avec plusieurs Champions d'arène, et on va les prendre totalement par surprise ! Ça va être au poil, assura Alexandre.

Elza hocha doucement la tête. Myxilia intervint :

\- C'est pas trop tard pour que tu retournes te coucher. Peter n'est pas au courant que nous serons soixante-et-un ce soir, et si tu le sens pas, personne ne t'en voudra de rester ici.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que je viens avec vous ! cria Elza.

Le poing serré, elle fusilla Myxilia du regard. Hors de question de passer pour une mauviette ! Ce soir, Elza irait les aider à détruire SCOD, l'horrible organisation responsable de l'évolution risquée d'Hélio, de plusieurs actes de violence envers elle, de captures de Pokémons sauvages innocents dont un Pokémon Légendaire, et de qui sait de combien d'autres méfaits encore ?

Alexandre regarda tour à tour sa sœur et Elza avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai préparé un super plan : vers 2 heures et demie du mat', quatre dresseurs se téléporteront sur le toit du bâtiment pour balancer de la poudre dodo d'Ortide dans les conduites d'aération. Normalement, la plupart des employés dormiront, mais on préfère être sûrs. Là-dessus, on se téléporte tous dans les bois aux alentours et on attend le signal. À 3h, si tout va bien, on fait une descente rapide et efficace : libération de Jirachi et des autres pokémons, capture en douceur de tous les sbires endormis à l'intérieur et piratage de leurs données informatiques par un groupe de hackers.

Vu comme cela, il n'y aurait même pas de combats, songea Elza. Simple et efficace.

\- Les seuls qui vont nous poser des problèmes, c'est les gardes qui surveillent l'extérieur, dit alors Candice. Comme on ne pourra pas les endormir par les canalisations, il va falloir les neutraliser grâce aux Ortide prêtés par Twilight, ou en combattant, avant qu'ils ne puissent déclencher une quelconque alarme. Mais bon, c'est un détail !

Elle échangea un regard avec Alexandre qui leva le pouce.

\- On va tout dégommer, c'est clair ! lui dit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard un peu long et Elza se demanda d'un coup s'il n'y avait pas quand même un petit quelque chose entre ces deux là.

\- Et si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ? demanda Elza.

\- Bah, plan B : je fonce dans le tas et vous me suivez, plaisanta Alexandre.

\- Alex, c'est très sérieux ! soupira Myxilia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils rirent.

\- Ok, j'ai tout compris, dit finalement Elza. J'suis prête.

Myxilia se tourna vers elle, les lèvres pincées.

\- Bon Elza. Tu vas aller mettre des fringues noires, manches longues, et tu laisses ton sac à dos ici. Tu ne viens qu'avec ta ceinture de PokéBalls, d'accord ?

\- Ok, pas de soucis, acquiesça Elza.

\- Et autre chose… hésita Myxilia. Je n'ai pas prévenu Peter que tu venais, parce qu'il n'aurait clairement pas accepté. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bêtise du genre te jeter dans la gueule du loup dans mon dos, et c'est uniquement pour ça que j'accepte que tu viennes avec.

Elza soupira.

\- J'suis pas une gamine immature, souffla-t-elle. Je sais bien me battre et je veux vous aider pour vous prouver que j'ai ma place parmi vous ! En plus, j'ai une dette énorme envers Jirachi !

Myxilia grimaça.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, assura l'adolescente. Là où je voulais en venir, c'est que je veux qu'en cas de pépin, tu puisses te sauver en un instant, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu prennes mon Abra T.

\- Ah, heu. Ok, si tu veux, obtempéra Elza en tendant la main pour récupérer la PokéBall que lui tendait Myxilia.

\- Elza, tu ne peux pas garder sept Pokémons sur toi, il va falloir en laisser un ici, fit remarquer Candice.

\- Quoi ? Oh, non ! Alors je ne prends pas Abra !

Elza retira sa main mais Myxilia la regarda si froidement qu'Elza déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle soit disciplinée, sa crédibilité en dépendait ! Elza hésita et finit par prendre la PokéBall d'Abra dans la main de Myxilia.

\- Bon, d'accord, dit-elle finalement. Je vais t'obéir, Myxi. C'est promis.

Myxilia laissa retomber son bras le long du corps, l'air très clairement tiraillé entre l'envie de faire confiance à la petite fille et l'envie de lui hurler de rester en sécurité. Finalement, elle soupira et murmura :

\- Tu viendras nous rejoindre à 2 heures et demie tout à l'heure. Va dormir un peu en attendant. Après tout, tu ne vas pas avoir beaucoup l'occasion de te reposer, et tu as une huitième de finale à disputer demain !

Myxilia fit un clin d'œil à Elza et Alexandre applaudit.

\- Une baston contre des sbires la nuit et des combats de Ligue le jour, j'adore ! T'en as dans le bide, pour une demi-portion !

Elza lui tira la langue et sortit de la chambre. Elle longea de nouveau le couloir du Centre Pokémon, récupéra silencieusement sa ceinture de PokéBalls dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Willow, et se rendit dans le grand Hall où plusieurs ordinateurs étaient à disposition des dresseurs.

Elza n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à présent. Elle aimait ses six Pokémons et il lui semblait inconcevable et inutile d'en capturer davantage pour en délaisser la moitié dans un ordinateur. Pourtant ce soir, elle s'était promis d'être irréprochable, aussi activa-t-elle la machine de stockage d'une main tremblante.

Qui déposer ? Tous ses Pokémons lui étaient tout aussi précieux. Ils étaient tous forts, et avaient chacun leurs faiblesses et leurs avantages. Finalement, après avoir passé cinq minutes à contempler l'écran de l'ordinateur sans rien faire, Elza se décida. Elle attrapa la PokéBall d'Hélio et lui parla à travers la paroi métallique de la sphère.

\- Hélio, Myxi m'a prêté un Abra pour partir à l'assaut de la SCOD cette nuit, et je dois stocker l'un d'entre vous. Tu as déjà eu affaire à eux et ça ne s'est pas super bien passé, alors… Enfin, je préfère que tu restes dans l'ordinateur pour cette nuit. Je serais très vite de retour pour te sortir de là…

Elza posa la Ball d'Hélio sur le côté de la machine et appuya sur le bouton. La sphère disparut dans un éclair rouge et un petit dessin de Pyroli s'afficha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, juste à côté du nom d'Elza. La fillette resta là à contempler l'émoticône de sa précieuse amie Pokémon pendant quelques secondes, se demandant où disparaissaient les Pokémons engloutis par la machine. Se transformaient-ils vraiment en données informatiques ou réapparaissaient-ils dans un autre endroit ? Une forêt de Pokémons capturés qui attendaient impatiemment l'appel de leurs dresseurs ? L'idée qu'Hélio puise avoir atterri toute seule dans un endroit inconnu mit Elza mal à l'aise et elle se força à couper l'ordinateur avant de partir se coucher après avoir fixé Abra à sa ceinture.

À 2 heures du matin, Elza avait à peine fermé l'œil. Nerveuse, elle contemplait le plafond de sa chambre, fatiguée et pourtant incapable de dormir. Après avoir jeté un millième regard à sa montre, elle décida de se lever.

Willow respirait fort mais Elza s'assura quand même qu'elle dormait avant de prendre dans son sac à dos son jean et un pull noir. Elle y rangea son chapeau jaune en espérant que Myxilia ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir un pantalon bleu, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement voyant. Elle lassa soigneusement ses baskets et attacha ses cheveux en couettes pour ne pas être gênée. Puis, elle prit sa ceinture de PokéBalls et l'attacha soigneusement à sa taille.

En sortant de sa chambre, Elza eut la pensée furtive que, peut-être, Myxilia, Alexandre et Candice auraient pu lui mentir et partir sans elle en lui donnant un faux horaire. Elza pressa le pas jusqu'au fond du centre Pokémon, mais de la lumière filtrait par-dessous la porte et elle toqua tout doucement, un peu soulagée.

Myxilia ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, laissa Elza rentrer et regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir par sécurité. Elza s'avança dans la pièce et remarqua qu'Alexandre était en visioconférence depuis son PokéMatos.

\- Les deux équipes Alpha sont sur le point de partir, dit une jeune femme rousse à l'autre bout du combiné.

Elza la reconnut, c'était Blanche, la Championne de Doublonville ! Dans le dos de la Championne, Elza voyait plusieurs dresseurs de Twilight, tous en uniforme, qui attendaient la suite des événements en jouant avec leurs PokéBalls. Elle crut même voir passer Hector dans le fond de la pièce.

\- Salut Blanche ! murmura Elza en lui faisant un signe de la main. Je suis Elza Delouvre, on s'est déjà vues dans un QG de la SCOD… et puis je suis venue disputer un match contre vous à Doublonville.

Les yeux de la Championne s'écarquillèrent un instant, puis elle sourit et dit :

\- Bonsoir Elza, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi… Heu, tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Elle est avec moi, intervint Myxilia. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Blanche.

Blanche opina du chef, puis elle se retourna brusquement en entendant quelqu'un parler et revint vers Alexandre et Candice qui attendaient devant le PokéMatos.

\- Ça y est, l'équipe Alpha est partie. On devrait avoir de leurs nouvelles rapidement.

Alexandre acquiesça silencieusement et Elza se tourna vers Myxilia :

\- Tout le monde connaît déjà la stratégie à l'avance ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, souffla Myxilia en retour. Peter a validé le plan de bataille et tous nos membres sont prêts à passer à l'action et à intervenir en cas de pépin.

Elza regarda les trois adolescents qui avaient tous enfilés une tenue sombre et confortable, siglée d'un petit « T » argenté. Elle se souvint alors que son pantalon n'était pas noir, mais Myxilia n'avait rien dit, alors ça ne devait pas être si grave.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, tout était silencieux, même de l'autre côté du PokéMatos. Un peu avant 3 heures, l'équipa Alpha revint auprès de Blanche pour lui confirmer que tout se déroulait comme prévu : la poudre soporifique avait été envoyé comme prévu dans les aérations et aucun mouvement inhabituel n'avait été repéré.

\- Ils sont quatre devant la porte principale, et deux sur la sortie de secours, indiqua l'un des Alpha.

\- Très bien, acquiesça Blanche.

Puis, elle se tourna vers son PokéMatos et dit à Alexandre :

\- On est prêts, départ dans deux minutes. A tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha. Alexandre se leva, faisant craquer les doigts de ses mains, et se tourna vers les filles.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure. Elza, prépare ton Abra. Candice, tu peux partir avec elles s'il te plaît ?

\- Heu, on n'est pas un binôme normalement ? s'inquiéta Candice.

\- Si, si, la rassura Alexandre. Je vais juste arriver quelques secondes après vous, je dois régler un dernier détail avant le départ.

Candice rouspéta, les mains sur les hanches, tandis qu'Elza sortait Abra T de sa PokéBall :

\- Comment ça ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore trafiquer ?!

\- Rien du tout… répondit angéliquement l'adolescent en mettant une main derrière la nuque.

\- Oh et puis zut ! grogna la rousse.

Myxilia eut un sourire compatissant, puis, à 3 heures pile, elle ordonna :

\- Abra, téléport !

Myxilia, Candice et Elza disparurent disparurent dans un éclair de lumière violette, laissant Alexandre derrière elles.

Elza réapparut, toujours accrochée à Myxilia et Candice, dans une forêt touffue en bordure du complexe qui servait de base secrète à la SCOD. Il faisait plutôt froid dans les bois après cette sortie rapide du Centre Pokémon, et Elza regretta de ne pas avoir amené un petit foulard.

Autour d'elle, Elza vit apparaître un nombre très impressionnant de dresseurs de Twilight, vêtus de leurs uniformes, l'air sérieux. Alexandre n'était pas parmi eux et Elza se demanda pourquoi.

Deux dresseurs de l'équipe Alpha, reconnaissables au logo gris sur leurs manches, firent soudain des signaux lumineux aux équipes cachées : c'était le moment d'attaquer.

Aussitôt, tous les dresseurs se mirent à traverser la forêt au pas de course. Elza emboîta le pas pressé de Myxilia tout en essayant de ne pas se casser la figure dans les racines de la forêt sombre. Devant eux se tenait l'imposant laboratoire, gardé comme il était prévu par quatre sbires qui circulaient lentement devant la porte principale en fumant des cigarettes. À gauche du laboratoire, et Elza en eut un pincement au cœur, la machine de détention de Jirachi contenait son petit prisonnier inconscient. Au pied de la machine, une dizaine de cages de grandes tailles contenaient les Pokémons inanimés dont Candice leur avait parlé.

Des caisses en bois de grande taille étaient disposées un peu partout dehors, comme un si un livreur avait déchargé son camion rapidement et que personne ne s'était chargé de ranger les provisions. Quelques quads équipés de remorques bâchées étaient stationnés en ligne contre le mur de droite du laboratoire, et éclairés par deux lampadaires.

Sans prévenir, les premiers dresseurs à arriver dans la clairière se précipitèrent sur les sbires.

\- Sbires, vous êtes cernés par Twilight ! Rendez-vous sans opposer de résistance et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! cria un dresseur.

Surpris, les quatre hommes chargés de monter la garde se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait parlé et se retrouvèrent encerclés de toute part. Elza trouva cela très excitant.

\- Jamais ! cria un sbire. On ne se rendra pas sans se battre ! Malosse en avant !

Les trois autres sbires sortirent également leur Pokémon, même si Elza doutait qu'à quatre contre soixante ils puissent avoir la moindre chance. Une dizaine de dresseurs de Twilight envoyèrent en retour plusieurs Ortide à qui ils ordonnèrent immédiatement :

\- Poudre dodo !

Là, quelque chose d'imprévu se passa.

Sous l'œil médusé d'Elza, les quatre sbires sortirent de sous leurs uniformes des masques à gaz qu'ils équipèrent rapidement. Au même moment, les caisses en bois disséminées devant et derrière le bâtiment craquèrent pour laisser sortir des dizaines de sbires furieux qui sautèrent sur les membres de Twilight surpris.

Elza lâcha un « Oh ! » tandis qu'un vent de panique se levait dans les rangs de Twilight.

\- Pour la SCOD ! hurla un sbire. À l'attaque !

Des combats commencèrent de partout à la fois. Un concert de PokéBalls qui s'ouvrent résonna aux oreilles d'Elza qui regarda avec effarement un nouveau groupe de sbires sortir des remorques bâchées des quads pour sauter sur les dresseurs.

\- Elza ! cria soudain Myxilia. Ce n'est pas normal ! Je veux que tu rentres !

\- Quoi ?! balbutia Elza. Non, pas tout de suite ! Je veux me battre !

Myxilia s'apprêtait à protester mais Elza venait de s'élancer au combat avec Chinchou contre un Nosferalto, alors l'adolescente se concentra sur un ennemi qui venait de s'attaquer à sa Pikachu.

\- Nezu, tonnerre ! contra Myxilia.

Et une féroce bataille commença.

Candice était déjà en train de se battre contre deux sbires avec l'aide de Grolem lorsque ses yeux se firent attirer par un drôle éclair. Elle tourna la tête en même temps que la majorité des personnes présentes vers la source de cette lumière et constata avec effarement qu'il s'agissait d'Alexandre.

Debout sur le toit du bâtiment sur lequel il avait du se téléporter un instant auparavant, il avait les bras levés vers les étoiles et son corps était illuminé brillamment par son Abra T qui devait utiliser une attaque flash. À côté de son dresseur, Archéodong ondulait lentement, comme attendant la suite des événements. Hallucinée par tant de vantardise, Candice retourna dans la bataille juste à temps pour faire éviter à Grolem une attaque psyko d'un Hypnomade ennemi.

De son côté, Alexandre avait pensé à tout. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés vers lui, c'était son heure de gloire ! Vêtu d'une chemise en soie noire qu'il portait par-dessus son uniforme, et de lunettes de soleil teintées qui l'aveuglaient totalement dans la nuit mais lui donnaient un air de superstar, il se mit à clamer :

\- N'aie crainte, Jirachi ! Je viens te sauver !

Aussitôt Archéodong l'enveloppa d'une aura violette psychique et d'un geste de son bras d'acier, il fit descendre Alexandre du toit jusqu'au milieu de la clairière.

Alexandre atterrit dans la pelouse, juste devant la porte principale du QG de la SCOD, et attendit des applaudissements qui ne vinrent pas. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva au cœur des affrontements entres les sbires et ses collègues, son incroyable entrée en scène étant passée presque totalement inaperçue.

Alexandre retira ses lunettes et vit avec effarement que son précieux plan, qu'il avait mit des heures à établir afin de lui assurer une attention totale, était un échec. Il y avait de très nombreux sbires dehors qui se battaient alors qu'ils n'auraient dû être que quatre, et plusieurs groupes d'ennemis supplémentaires sortirent au même moment du bâtiment pour prêter main forte à ceux qui se battaient déjà.

Il jura :

\- Vous déconnez les gars, j'ai mis mes lunettes de soleil exprès pour vous alors qu'il est 3h du mat' !

\- Ah, c'était pas pour cacher ta face de Keunotor? lui répliqua Candice en passant devant lui avec Grolem. Reste pas planté là, Roi-des-Abrutis, y'a eu un problème avec la poudre dodo et presque tous les sbires sont en forme !

\- Raaaah ! Vous avez gâché mon entrée spectaculaire ! cria-t-il à l'attention d'un garde de la SCOD qui surgit à sa droite.

\- Mais t'en rates vraiment pas une toi ! déplora Myxilia qui venait de le rejoindre après avoir neutralisé son adversaire.

\- Tu rigoles ! J'ai jamais autant foiré ! gémit Alexandre. Je devais atterrir devant un parterre de fans admiratifs, les quatre zigotos de garde ligotés autour du lampadaire !

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu être au courant de notre arrivée ! reprit Myxilia, le regard perdu dans les combats à la recherche d'Elza. On a fait valider le plan y'a à peine quelques heures !

Alexandre fronça les sourcils. À ce moment là, un sbire surgit juste devant eux, un Démolosse à l'air féroce prêt à bondir. Alexandre secoua la tête et se mit alors à rire :

\- Au fait, tu sais ce que ça veut dire tout ça sœurette ? PLAN B ! hurla-il avec ravissement.

Et d'un geste, il ordonna à Archéodong de neutraliser son adversaire. Myxilia soupira et repartit à la recherche de sa protégée.

Elza allait très bien. Elle était tout à fait réveillée maintenant, et n'avait plus du tout froid. Concentrée dans ses combats, elle venait de neutraliser un troisième sbire avec Chinchou et sa cage-éclair. Les sbires paralysés étaient confiés à l'équipe Téta, dont les Kadabra assuraient le téléport vers une prison gardée par des policiers associés à Twilight.

Myxilia se précipita vers elle au moment où Elza, aidée de plusieurs dresseurs, se précipitaient sur les cages avec d'énormes pinces pour en briser les barreaux. Surprenant tout le monde, un sbire de la SCOD surgit de leur droite, se jeta sur la console de la machine de Jirachi et appuya sur quelques boutons.

\- Bas les pattes ! s'emporta Elza. Chinchou, hydrocanon !

Le petit poisson remua les nageoires et cracha une colonne d'eau puissante sur le sbire qui se cogna contre le bâtiment et tituba quelques pas avant de s'évanouir.

\- Et de quatre ! chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

Mais alors qu'elle se réjouissait, les verrous des dix cages sautèrent. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Candice se précipita vers la première cage pour aider le malheureux Pokémon, trop surprise pour réaliser que le sbire venait juste de libérer ses prisonniers. Les gros Pokémons, jusque là amorphes, se levèrent alors d'un coup et sortirent de leurs cages en grognant.

Elza était en train de s'éloigner, prête à aider d'autres camarades, mais un torrent de flammes frôla son oreille, lui faisant pousser un cri de terreur. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hélio, les poils hérissés, la flamme de sa queue rougeoyante de fureur.

\- Que… ? dit Elza. Hélio ? Mais tu n'es pas dans le PC… ?

Alors qu'Elza se penchait pour prendre sa Pyroli dans les bras, Chinchou s'interposa et balança une giclée de bulles d'eau dans le museau de son amie.

\- Mais ça va pas Chinchou !? couina Elza.

Mais Hélio ne semblait pas en vouloir à Chinchou. Ignorant le poisson bleu, elle bondit et sauta au visage d'Elza, les crocs brûlants.

Elza tenta de l'esquiver maladroitement, trébucha et tomba sur le côté. Perdue, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

Elle regarda Hélio atterrir plus loin, et par-dessus la Pyroli elle vit tout ce qui se passait devant le laboratoire. Twilight était bien mal en point… Les équipes de la SCOD semblaient plus nombreuses que les dresseurs, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir été touché par une quelconque poudre soporifique. Pour chaque sbire neutralisé, un membre de Twilight se faisait blesser et abandonnait le combat. La victoire semblait bien mal engagée…

\- Oh mon dieu ! cria soudain Candice quelque part dans le dos d'Elza.

Elza tourna la tête vers Candice et vit alors un spectacle effrayant : l'adolescente se trouvait face à deux Grolem en tout points identiques au sien, son regard vert sautant de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

L'un des deux Grolem venait de sortir d'une cage métallique ouverte par le sbire qu'avait assommé Elza, tandis que l'autre Pokémon sol contemplait son double avec méfiance.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? glapit un autre dresseur.

Il se trouvait juste entre deux Noadkoko jumeaux, dont l'un des deux, enragé, lui lançait des canon-graines que le second tentait tant bien que mal de contrer.

Mais ce qui frappa le plus Elza, ce fut le regard d'Alexandre lorsqu'il vit se dresser devant lui une immense et terrifiante réplique de Tyranocif.


	31. Révélations

**Chapitre 30**

 **Révélations**

Alexandre porta immédiatement la main à sa ceinture pour vérifier que la PokéBall de son propre Tyranocif était là. C'était à peine croyable. Il en avait pourtant croisé d'autres, de ces Pokémons, mais jamais aucun n'avait été si semblable à son Tyra-chou. Ils avaient le même front proéminent, la même couleur sablée et même cette petite tache de naissance sur la patte gauche…

Le temps s'était comme suspendu un instant, pendant qu'une demi-douzaine de dresseurs de Twilight regardaient, bouche bée, ces énormes Pokémons qui ressemblaient traits pour traits aux leurs.

La copie d'Hélio semblait la seule à faire moins de 150 kilos, mais elle semblait aussi la plus enragée, et c'est dans un cri qui sortit tout le monde de sa torpeur qu'elle hurla une déflagration droit sur Elza.

Un hydrocanon puissant trancha en deux l'attaque feu de Pyroli, qui ne se démonta pas pour autant et bondit dans les airs pour asséner une attaque météores que Chinchou contra d'un pistolet-à-o.

Les dresseurs de Twilight nageaient dans le doute. D'un côté, il leur semblait impératif de sauver ces Pokémons, quels qu'ils soient mais de l'autre côté, les clones ne semblaient pas du tout prêts à êtres sauvés. Ils étaient agressifs et semblaient obéir aux sbires de la SCOD qui ricanaient, visiblement très fiers de leur petit effet de surprise.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les équipes de Twilight commençaient à perdre doucement leur avantage numérique, et l'ajout dans le combat d'une dizaine de Pokémons surentraînes n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Jirachi était toujours inconscient dans sa machine de soin que deux informaticiens de Twilight tentaient de désactiver pendant que plusieurs dresseurs couvraient tant bien que mal leurs arrières.

Un peu plus loin, Candice affrontait le méchant Grolem avec son propre Pokémon dans un concert de roulades qui faisaient trembler le sol sur plusieurs mètres, tandis qu'Alexandre s'était protégé derrière une barrière psychique d'Archéodong pour esquiver la tempête de sable que tentait de lui infliger Tyranocif.

Elza n'était pas mieux lotie. Acculée par Hélio qu'elle tentait en vain de raisonner, elle se faisait protéger des attaques répétées de la Pyroli par les tonnerres de Chinchou. Elza avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'Hélio, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal. Après avoir une fois de plus sauté sur le côté pour esquiver un lance-flamme ardent, Elza implora la copie :

\- Arrête je t'en prie, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal…

Mais la Pyroli, qui ne l'écoutait pas, s'arrêta soudain d'attaquer dans un gémissement. Elle s'était mise à saigner du nez et sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche comme si elle subissait une onde-folie. Chinchou se plaça devant Elza pour la protéger, mais ce n'était même plus nécessaire.

Le dresseur de Twilight qui se battait contre le clone de son Noadkoko vint auprès d'elle.

\- Ca va, petite ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla Elza en se relevant.

Elle voulut s'approcher de Pyroli pour l'aider, mais elle n'avait même pas de potion sur elle, n'ayant pas pris son sac à dos. Le dresseur posa la main sur son épaule.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, grogna-t-il. On dirait que ces espèces de copies sont malades…

En effet, le Noadkoko ennemi était tombé au sol, gémissant de longues plaintes déchirantes, tandis que Pyroli titubait toujours, l'air particulièrement souffrante.

De son côté, Candice avait mis KO son adversaire, mais Alexandre n'avait pas eu à prendre cette peine car le faux Tyranocif s'était également mis à saigner du nez et avait renoncé à combattre.

Partout autour de la machine de torture de Jirachi, les clones se mirent à débloquer. Souffrants, certains saignants ou visiblement tourmentés, ils abandonnèrent le combat un par un, laissant les propriétaires des originaux souffler un peu.

Candice en profita pour sauter sur le clavier de la machine et tenter de libérer Jirachi avec les informaticiens.

De leur côté, les sbires et les scientifiques de la SCOD perdirent leur assurance. Visiblement, ils avaient compté sur l'effet de surprise des clones ainsi que sur leur puissance pour se débarrasser de Twilight, mais l'abandon de leurs meilleurs Pokémons venait de changer la donne.

Ce renversement inopiné de situation redonna l'avantage aux dresseurs. Laissant le soin à l'équipe Téta de téléporter les clones dans le Centre Pokémon privé de Twilight, ils se relancèrent à fond dans les combats, assommant et neutralisant un maximum d'adversaires.

Elza eut un soupir de soulagement. La situation s'inversait, c'était bon signe ! Peut-être qu'ils s'en sortiraient victorieux ce soir ? Elle retourna à son tour dans la bagarre avec Chinchou après s'être assurée qu'un dresseur Téta avait bien emporté Pyroli.

\- Piouuuuuuu ! criait-il en lançant des cage-éclair à tout va.

Une ardeur nouvelle s'empara des dresseurs qui redoublèrent d'efforts dans leurs combats. Mais les sbires n'étaient pas en reste, et ils commencèrent à envoyer plusieurs Pokémons en même temps pour se protéger.

\- Raaah ! Fait chier ! cria soudain Candice près de la machine.

Elza tourna la tête un instant pour voir Candice et un informaticien qui semblaient visiblement incapables de libérer Jirachi de sa prison. Un deuxième informaticien s'empara de son PokéMatos et composa rapidement un numéro. Au bout de quelques sonneries, le visage ensommeillé de Gabriel apparut à l'écran. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout heureux d'avoir été réveillé.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? grogna-t-il. C'est le milieu de la nuit, je vous signale !

\- Monsieur Kasamatsuri, dit le programmeur. Désolé de vous réveiller à cette heure, mais nous avons un problème avec la machine qui retient le Légendaire prisonnier. Ils ont du modifier leurs codes depuis la dernière fois et nos programmes n'arrivent pas à pénétrer leurs défenses. Vous devez venir nous aider !

Elza eut un petit sourire en voyant les cheveux ébouriffés de son petit-ami, et pouffa quand elle l'entendit traiter de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux le pauvre informaticien dépassé. Elle vit alors s'avancer deux sbires dans le dos de Blanche qui se battait avec Écrémeuh et s'élança pour l'aider.

Mais il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

Les deux sbires passèrent à côté de Blanche sans la voir, et celle-ci, après avoir regardé un peu autour d'elle, lança Écrémeuh faire une roulade à un dresseur de Twilight qui avait le dos tourné. Dans un craquement, le dresseur s'effondra au sol en criant, cherchant l'origine de l'attaque, mais il ne vit que la Championne Blanche qui se précipita sur lui :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Jack ?! Tu es blessé, j'appelle immédiatement un Téta !

Elza regarda, médusée, Blanche qui s'empressait de prévenir un membre de l'équipe de téléportation afin d'évacuer l'un des leur qu'elle venait d'attaquer… Elza avait du mal voir, ce devait être un malentendu ?

Mais Blanche recommença. A moitié cachée derrière une caisse en bois, elle ordonna à Écrémeuh d'attaquer Myxilia qui lui tournait le dos à quelques mètres de là. Elza bondit :

\- Myxi derrière toi ! hurla-t-elle.

L'adolescente se retourna et roula sur le côté une seconde avant de se faire percuter par Écrémeuh.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?! s'étonna Myxilia en voyant le Pokémon vache.

Elza bondit aux côtés de son amie et pointa du doigt Blanche :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! lui cria-t-elle.

Blanche, surprise de s'être faite voir, rappela Écrémeuh et fit volte-face avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Elza se tourna vers Myxilia qui avait la main sur le cœur.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Blanche ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Viens, il faut la rattraper ! dit rapidement Elza en lui tirant la manche.

Les deux filles se lancèrent à la poursuite de la Championne, et Elza entra pour la première fois de la nuit à l'intérieur des locaux de la SCOD. À l'intérieur, un long couloir bien éclairé donnait sur plusieurs portes, tandis que tout au fond une double-porte donnait sur l'issue de secours. Au milieu du couloir, à gauche, les portes de l'ascenseur étaient ouvertes et un combat faisait rage entre Alexandre et deux sbires qui se battaient presque à trois Pokémons contre trois.

Elza vit juste à temps un pied disparaître à droite de l'ascenseur et grimper par les escaliers de service.

\- Par là ! indiqua-t-elle.

Myxilia et Elza passèrent derrière Alexandre qui ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer en souriant :

\- Alors les filles, on s'promène pendant que le Roi de la soirée s'fait plusieurs sbires en même temps ?

Mais elles l'ignorèrent et grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au premier étage dont Elza ouvrit la porte à la volée. Blanche était là, juste à leur gauche, et elle cria en les apercevant. La Championne regarda autour d'elle en paniquant, mais elle était coincée : soit elle rentrait dans une pièce qui serait un cul-de-sac, soit elle ressortait par l'escalier de secours mais se retrouverait dehors dans les combats et Myxilia et Elza la rattraperaient quand même.

Blanche choisit de s'engouffrer dans une pièce que Myxilia et Elza rejoignirent en quelques secondes. Essoufflée, Blanche les y attendait, les mains levées.

\- Ha, ha, haaaa… souffla-t-elle. Ok, vous m'avez eu… Putain comme à fait exprès j'ai pas Mélofée sur moi…

Elza se plaça à côté de Myxilia et regarda autour d'elle. C'était une grande pièce agrémentée de plusieurs bureaux équipés de postes informatiques, d'un tableau d'affichage et d'une machine à café. On aurait dit un bureau tout à fait banal si Elza n'avait pas su qui y travaillait.

Myxilia brisa le silence :

\- Blanche, sérieux ? C'est quoi cette affaire ?

La voix de Myxilia était aiguë, prouvant qu'elle était vraiment surprise.

\- Pfff, souffla Blanche. Je suis vraiment étonnée de ne m'être jamais fait prendre avant, mais que ça soit par la p'tite merdeuse là ! …

Elle désigna du menton Elza qui fronça les sourcils, vexée.

\- … alors ça, ça me la coupe ! termina la Championne.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Myxilia. Tu es avec eux ?!

Blanche eut un rire bref.

\- Quel incroyable sens de la déduction ! ironisa-t-elle. J'ai _toujours_ été avec eux !

Myxilia porta la main à sa bouche alors qu'Elza continuait de froncer les sourcils. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était dans le laboratoire de la SCOD de Doublonville qu'ils étaient tombés sur Blanche alors qu'elle avait disparu depuis des semaines. A cette époque, elle avait prétendu être captive de l'organisation et s'en était retournée à ses obligations de Championne sans plus de cérémonie.

Nezu et Chinchou tenaient en joue Écrémeuh qui s'était mis devant Blanche, les pattes écartées, prête à la protéger. Elza et Myxilia, derrière leurs Pokémons, toisaient la Championne avec méfiance.

\- Je veux comprendre, dit soudain Myxilia en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Comment est-ce qu'une Championne, qui défend les droits des Pokémons et porte les valeurs du pays, se retrouve à travailler pour des personnes aussi mal intentionnées que la SCOD ?

Blanche écarquilla les yeux.

\- Qui vous dit qu'ils sont mal intentionnés ?! cria-t-elle. Leurs méthodes sont peut-être un peu brutales pour votre petit honneur de midinette, mais leur but est noble !

\- Bien sûr, capturer des Pokémons et torturer des Légendaires c'est juste « un peu brutal » pour toi ?! cracha Elza.

Blanche sourit.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir… Je travaille pour eux depuis environ deux ans. Bien avant même qu'ils ne soient connus du grand public.

Myxilia semblait nager en plein cauchemar, mais Elza regardait fixement Blanche sans sourciller.

\- À l'époque, je venais de fêter mon dix-neuvième anniversaire et on faisait la fête avec des amis au bar à Doublonville. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Eugène, raconta Blanche, les yeux rêveurs.

Elza grimaça mais ne dit rien.

\- Eugène et moi nous sommes tout de suite plu ! On est sorti ensemble rapidement et il m'a dit qu'il travaillait pour un laboratoire de recherches nommé SCOD. Je m'y suis intéressée et grâce à Eugène j'ai réussi à décrocher un espèce de double-emploi en plus de ma carrière de Championne. Ce laboratoire faisait déjà des merveilles à l'époque ! Capture et revente de Pokémons sauvages, blanchissement d'argent, expériences d'augmentation des attaques… J'ai commencé à gagner de l'argent à foison ! Bien plus que mon petit salaire de Championne qui part chaque jour dans la rétribution que je dois à ceux qui me battent !

Blanche serra le poing.

\- Je me suis donc donnée à fond dans cette seconde activité, qui j'en conviens est un peu malfaisante, mais tellement lucrative ! rit-elle.

Myxilia secoua la tête :

\- C'est dégueulasse… capturer des Pokémons pour les revendre, faire des expériences sur eux… comment est-ce qu'on peut être vénal au point d'en arriver là ?

Blanche sembla choquée :

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas d'ambitions ! objecta-t-elle. Eugène et moi avons prévu de nous marier à Hoenn, d'y construire une villa et de vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

\- Comme c'est mignon, ricana Elza.

Blanche tourna la tête vers elle et ses yeux se firent meurtriers.

\- Toi, la merdeuse, on t'a pas sonné !

Elza gonfla ses joues.

\- Le soir où vous avez prétendu vous être échappés du laboratoire car la SCOD vous gardait soi-disant prisonnière, c'était quoi la vérité ? grogna Elza pour changer de sujet.

Blanche eut l'air contente qu'on lui posa la question.

\- Eugène travaille très dur sur un énorme projet, et ce soir là on faisait nos premiers tests en conditions réelles. Ça faisait des semaines que j'avais quitté mon poste mais on travaillait trop dur pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin, alors je ne pouvais pas assurer mon travail à l'arène. Et puis vous êtes venus fouiner dans nos affaires, vous avez infiltré la planque de Doublonville et les sbires de gardes nous ont prévenus que Twilight commençait à avoir des soupçons. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, notre expérience a raté, les réglages de la machine n'étaient pas bons et il a fallu abandonner.

Blanche faisait les cent pas à présent.

\- Je me suis téléportée avec Mélofée dans le laboratoire pour récupérer des pièces de rechange, mais vous étiez encore là…

Blanche soupira avec agacement.

\- Bref, on a du faire évacuer tous nos hommes du laboratoire de Doublonville vers celui-là, de l'autre je me retrouvais seule à Doublonville avec vous. Avant de partir, Eugène m'a fait remarquer que gagner voter confiance serait une bonne idée afin d'éventuellement avoir un peu d'informations sur vos missions… mais je n'ai même pas eu à me donner cette peine !

Là, Blanche explosa de rire.

\- Myxilia et son grand frimeur de frère, en fervents défenseurs des droits des Pokémons, sont carrément venus me proposer un poste au sein de Twilight ! Mais quelle aubaine !

Elza avait le poing serré de colère mais Blanche semblait particulièrement heureuse de raconter son histoire.

\- J'ai tout de suite accepté ! Je n'avais plus le temps de travailler avec Eugène, mais il m'a fait remarquer que mon implication chez les « gentils », ainsi que la reprise de mon poste à l'arène, seraient plus utile que mon aide au laboratoire. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. J'ai ainsi pu récupérer des tas d'informations sur vous ! La plupart servaient à vous faire rater vos missions, mais on a aussi vendu pas mal de données à d'autres Teams pour un paquet de blé !

Blanche riait sans gêne alors que Myxilia tremblait, pâle.

\- Putain… dit lentement Myxilia. C'est pour ça que la moitié de nos plans sont tombés à l'eau ? Oui je me souviens, Alex le disait dans ses rapports : tu étais toujours la plus motivée dès que les missions concernaient SCOD ! En fait tu caftais tout et nos dresseurs se faisaient déchirer par ta faute !

Myxilia rageait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, c'était tellement frustrant !

\- Et ce soir ! couina Myxilia. C'est toi encore qui a prévenu tout le monde de l'attaque à la poudre soporifique ? C'est pour ça qu'on s'est fait submergés : on était clairement attendus !

Blanche se moqua ouvertement de Myxilia, fière d'elle :

\- On vous l'a dit cent fois que votre organisation de super-zéros valait pas un clou et qu'il y avait des traîtres parmi vous, mais vous êtes tellement prétentieux que vous ne vous êtes jamais remis en question ! Ce qui arrive à vos dresseurs est bien fait pour vous !

Myxilia avait fermé les yeux, encaissant la nouvelle sous le regard moqueur de Blanche, mais Elza changea d'angle d'attaque :

\- Ouais enfin vous faites la maligne, mais ce soir, tout comme l'autre fois, on est arrivé à temps pour libérer Jirachi de la machine !

Blanche cessa immédiatement de sourire et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Elza. Chinchou fit grésiller ses antennes avec humeur tandis qu'Ecremeuh piétinait le sol avec impatience. Blanche regarda un instant Chinchou et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Mais son regard était venimeux et ses paroles froides :

\- Oui, toi, Elza, la fillette en Voyage Initiatique qui n'est même pas assez douée pour faire évoluer un pauvre Loupio en Lanturn…

\- Je vous interdis… menaça Elza tandis que Chinchou grondait.

Mais Blanche l'ignora et continua :

\- Tu as réussi à tomber sur un autre labo complètement par hasard, et à ruiner l'expérience en cours sur Jirachi ! Eugène était furieux ! Il te hait, et je comprends pourquoi quand on voit la crevette que tu es ! Tu n'es même pas courageuse, juste chanceuse, c'est à peine croyable ! Tu sais combien d'années Eugène a passé à mettre au point cette machine ? À préparer ces essais ? Et toi tu viens comme un cheveu sur la soupe et tu arrives à tout faire foirer ! AH ! C'est rageant ! hurla Blanche.

Elza lui tira la langue.

\- Je suis bien contente de vous empêcher de faire du mal aux Pokémons ! Et ce soir ça sera la même chose ! Nos équipes sont en train de libérer Jirachi et de sauver toutes vos victimes, vous êtes cuits !

Blanche cilla.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être que tous vos stupides dresseurs sont déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est, tués par des clones de leurs précieux compagnons ! Tu ne trouves pas ça incroyablement divertissant ? susurra Blanche.

Elza secoua la tête, hallucinée par les propos délirants de la Championne. Myxilia intervint, l'air sûre d'elle :

\- Vos clones sont complètement moisis ! Ils ne tiennent même pas debout ! Celui qui a réussi à les créer est vraiment un piètre généticien ! se moqua-t-elle.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, dit une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Elza et Myxilia sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un bond. Derrière elles, contre la porte par laquelle elles ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer, se tenait un scientifique en blouse blanche et au regard meurtrier qui ferma la porte à clef.

\- Ah, Eugène mon chéri, tu tombes très bien, déclara Blanche avec un sourire.

\- Docteur David ?! s'exclama Elza.

\- Saquedeneu, ligotage, ordonna froidement David.

Un instant après, Elza et Myxilia se retrouvèrent solidement attachées l'une à l'autre par les lianes internes du Pokémon plante.

Aussitôt, Chinchou et Nezu se mirent à charger une attaque tonnerre en direction de Saquedeneu.

\- STOP ! hurla Myxilia. Nezu si tu touches Saquedeneu, tu vas nous tuer avec !

\- Pika-pikachu ! râla Nezu.

\- Piou ! appuya Chinchou.

Mais les deux Pokémons stoppèrent leurs attaques et se contentèrent de se placer vaillamment entre les dresseuses et leurs ennemis.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis un piètre généticien ? cracha David en allant rejoindre sa petite-amie. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sincères. J'ai réalisé des exploits dont vous n'avez pas idée !

\- Mouais, railla Elza. On ne se rend pas trop compte vu qu'à chaque fois que je viens tout part en sucette !

David sembla sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour lui donner un coup de poing, mais il se ravisa. Elza sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Pour dire la vérité, elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et elle se demandait bien comment Myxilia et elle allaient pouvoir sortir de là. Taquiner David n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais d'un autre côté si elle devait mourir ce soir, autant qu'elle le fasse après s'être allègrement moqué de son ennemi.

Myxilia gigotait dans le dos d'Elza et la fillette comprit rapidement qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de se défaire des liens du Pokémon.

David secoua la tête et regarda les deux filles attachées à son Saquedeneu.

\- Elza Delouvre, la gamine qui a ruiné mes plans en trébuchant sur une racine… ironisa-t-il en faisant référence à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Elza lui envoya un sourire mauvais.

David inspira longuement, tira une chaise de sous un bureau et s'assit, invitant Blanche à le rejoindre.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, commença alors David. Après ça, je vous tuerais toutes les deux.

Elza retint un soupir d'ennui. « Qu'il garde ses sornettes pour la police ! » pensa-t-elle d'abord. Mais en fait, cela leur ferait gagner du temps. Enfermées dans cette pièce avec un psychopathe et sa copine, ligotées par un Pokémon que Chinchou ne pouvait pas attaquer au risque de les blesser, les filles étaient plutôt en mauvaise posture. Faire causer ce mégalomane de David laisserait peut-être à quelques dresseurs de Twilight le temps de les retrouver…

Elza, sentant que Myxilia agitait toujours ses mains dans son dos pour se libérer, tenta de faire bonne figure et dit :

\- Oh, et bien allez-y, je vous écoute !

Blanche regardait fixement Myxilia qui faisait de son mieux pour rester discrète et David se lança dans un long monologue :

\- Il y a environ 60 ans, mon grand-père Oliver David travaillait au grand laboratoire de recherches et de réanimation des fossiles de Cramois-Île. Il était au DOCS, le Département d'Optimisation des Capacités Successibles, et s'occupait de faire des recherches sur la façon d'attaquer qu'on les Pokémons, les moyens, les techniques… À cette époque, la technologie n'était pas la même que de nos jours, mais il a malgré cela réussi à retrouver le gène qui, dans l'ADN de nos Pokémons, génèrent leurs pouvoirs. C'était une révolution ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elza opina du chef en faisant mine de s'intéresser à son histoire de papy scientifique tandis que Myxilia commençait à réellement lui irriter les poignées à force de tirer sur leurs liens. De son côté, Saquedeneu ne semblait pas perturbé par les mouvements de Myxilia, et se contentait de regarder son dresseur en attente d'ordres.

\- Mon grand-père avait un Goupix assez faible sur lequel il commença à tenter ses premières expériences : lui enseigner une attaque déflagration de très haut niveau. Malheureusement, le pauvre homme se refusait de faire mal à Goupix et il avança doucement dans ses recherches.

\- Il avait raison ! objecta Elza. C'était un homme bien !

David la regarda en soupirant.

\- C'était un faible, et un lâche ! lâcha David. Le résultat de tout ça, c'est ce ça lui a pris des années avant de parvenir à un résultat fiable, mais qu'en contrepartie de toutes ses expériences, Goupix en est ressorti particulièrement affaibli, et il est mort peu après avoir maîtrisé son attaque.

Elza secoua la tête avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Mon grand-père, reprit David, était si triste d'avoir tué Goupix que cet imbécile décida d'arrêter complètement ses recherches en Capacités Successibles, pour se lancer dans le clonage. Ouais, le clonage !

David explosa de rire.

\- Dans son malheur il a quand même fini par avoir une idée intelligente ! Il voulait faire revivre Goupix à travers un clone qu'il aurait créé de toutes pièces, et même si le projet semblait fou, il était tellement désespéré qu'il s'y lança à corps perdu. Comme il était plutôt influent et riche, il réussit à rester à la DOCS pour travailler, payant lui-même ses propres travaux. Il avait également plusieurs amis généticiens et scientifiques a qui il confia son projet et qui l'aidèrent dans ses recherches, mais il mourut bien avant d'avoir pu obtenir le moindre résultat.

David fit une pause durant lequel son regard devint trouble, comme s'il plongeait dans ses pensées. Blanche posa une main sur son épaule et David releva la tête pour poursuivre :

\- Quand Oliver David est mort, les recherches ont été immédiatement stoppées à la DOCS. Mais il avait prévu cela et a donc légué la totalité de sa fortune à ses plus fidèles amis scientifiques à qui il avait fait promettre de poursuivre son noble but : ramener à la vie les Pokémons décédés. Et comme les amis de mon grand-père s'étaient déjà bien trop investis dans ce projet pour y renoncer, ils ont tous accepté, et ont ouvert un nouveau laboratoire à Johto.

David ricana, comme si c'était à peine croyable que les scientifiques aient accepté de continuer à travailler alors qu'ils venaient d'hériter de millions de PokéDollars…

\- Ces chercheurs avaient pris l'habitude de parler d'eux comme des DOCS, malheureusement, le laboratoire de Cramois-Île a porté plainte contre eux, car il refusait d'être mêlé de près ou de loin à ces recherches tordues, et les chercheurs ont du se trouver un autre nom. C'est ainsi qu'est née la SCOD : la Structure Collaborative d'Oliver David.

Cette fois, Elza ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Quel nom moisi ! se moqua-t-elle. Qui voudrait travailler pour une boite qui s'appelle comme ça ?!

David la fusilla du regard mais il fut obligé d'acquiescer.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle l'acronyme complet du groupe reste si secret. Nous sommes la SCOD, ça suffit.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Voilà pour l'historique du grand-père. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est bien plus captivant : les vieux amis d'Oliver ont pris leur retraite, et ont cédé la place aux jeunes. L'un d'entre eux a remit par hasard la main sur les vieux dossiers d'Oliver et est retombé sur les recherches qu'il avait effectué sur l'implantation des attaques SCOD s'est alors divisé en deux branches : ceux qui faisaient des recherches sur les capacités et ceux qui en faisaient sur le clonage. De nouvelles idées, de nouvelles pratiques firent leur apparition, et les tests sur les Pokémons devinrent de plus en plus dangereux, mais surtout de plus en plus fructueux.

Le sourire de David se fit plus sadique et Elza grimaça. Mais c'était également du au pincement sec qu'elle venait de ressentir du côté de Myxilia qui avait presque dégagé son pouce des cordes d'herbes de Saquedeneu.

\- Les progrès effectués dans la branche Capacités sont spectaculaires, dit David, rêveur. L'abandon de toute pratique douce sur les Pokémons les a beaucoup aidé. Des Pokémons cobayes furent capturés et ils réussirent à leur apprendre des attaques de très haut niveau, puis au fur et à mesure, des attaques d'un type contraire au leur. C'était une révolution !

\- Vous êtes vraiment des monstres, dit Myxilia. Comment pouvez-vous vous regarder dans un miroir après ça ?

David et Blanche explosèrent de rire.

\- Le progrès nécessite des sacrifices ! La science n'avance pas sans cobaye et les découvertes majeures ne se font pas sans pertes ! asséna-t-il. Enfin… malheureusement, autant la branche Capa connu une avancée majeure, autant la partie clonage restait dans l'ombre : aucun résultat n'était probant. Malgré les expériences les plus extrêmes, les chercheurs ne trouvaient pas comment reproduire des clones viables et semblables à leurs originaux.

David semblait triste pour eux. Elza avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Et pourquoi est-ce que personne ne venait à leur secours ? Comment se déroulaient les combats au-delà de la porte fermée à clef ? SCOD avait-elle gagné et tué tous les membres de Twilight ?

Elza frissonna et ce fut à ce moment là que Myxilia parvint à libérer sa main de Saquedeneu qui, surprit, n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. Myxilia attrapa une PokéBall à sa ceinture et dégaina son Pokémon si vite qu'Elza eut à peine le temps de se pousser.

\- Shin, lance-flamme ! hurla Myxilia.

Un Typhlosion surgit de la Ball et bondit, les flammes de son cou faisant onduler l'air autour de sa tête. Shin cracha un torrent de flammes qui brûlèrent Saquedeneu et firent s'envoler la paperasse des bureaux. Elza sentit les lianes de saquedeneu faiblir et elle en profita pour libérer ses poignets abimés tandis que Myxilia libérait son autre main.

Blanche avait bondit du bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise mais David réagit au quart de tour :

\- Saquedeneu, tranche-herbe !

\- Écrémeuh, roulade ! renchérit Blanche.

Le bureau trembla sous les attaques des Pokémons. Écrémeuh se mit à rouler à travers la pièce, envoyant valdinguer les meubles, tandis que Saquedeneu tirait des feuilles tranchantes comme des rasoirs à Chinchou qui couinait de rage en lui envoyant des attaques tonnerre qui firent sauter la moitié des néons.

Elza plongea sous un bureau au moment où Écrémeuh se jetait sur elle. Le Pokémon vache passa par-dessus elle et fonça dans la porte que David avait fermé, l'ouvrant à la volée en brisant la serrure. Alexandre surgit soudain dans la pièce, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet instant pour rentrer, et trouva Myxilia, à terre, étranglée par les lianes que Saquedeneu enroulait autour de son cou.

\- Archéodong, psyko ! hurla Alexandre.

Aussitôt, le Pokémon cloche se mit à luire et envoya une décharge psychique à Saquedeneu pour le faire lâcher prise. Shin arriva derrière le Pokémon plante paralysé et lui envoya une déflagration qui laissa sur le mur une étrange trace de brûlé.

De leur côté Nezu et Chinchou avaient coincé Blanche dans un coin de la pièce et la Championne gémissait en tremblant :

\- Eugène, au secours ! couina-t-elle.

\- Blanche ! rugit David.

Le Docteur David porta la main à sa ceinture et laissa sortir un Galegon.

\- Galegon, queue de fer sur Pikachu ! ordonna-t-il.

Galegon rugit et fonça sur Nezu. Nezu l'esquiva une première fois et courut rejoindre Myxilia qui avait hurlé son nom. Mais Galegon fit demi-tour, la chargea de nouveau et lui asséna un coup de queue dur comme de l'acier directement sur le crâne. Nezu hurla de couleur.

\- NEZUUUUUU ! rugit Myxilia en se précipitant vers sa Pikachu.

\- Galegon, GIGA IMPACT SUR ELLE ! tonna David en pointant Myxilia du doigt.

Galegon se mit en position et commença à charger son attaque, mais il fut interrompu par un hurlement déchirant :

\- EUGÈÈÈÈNE !

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Blanche. La jeune rousse était prisonnière d'Alexandre qui la retenait par le cou, Archéodong juste à côté d'eux, prêt à briser la tête de la jeune femme entre le mur et son bras d'acier.

\- Si tu attaques l'un d'entre nous, je la tue ! cracha Alexandre.


	32. En plein Coeur

**Chapitre 31**

 **En plein cœur**

La scène était figée. Elza était toujours recroquevillée sous un bureau, protégée par un Chinchou aux antennes grésillantes de courage, tandis que dans le coin droit de la pièce Alexandre tenait Blanche à sa merci. Écrémeuh fulminait milieu des bureaux retourné et des ordinateurs fracassés, ne pouvant pas charger Alexandre sous peine de tuer sa dresseuse, tandis que David hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, surveillé de près par Shin. Galegon attendait les ordres alors que Myxilia pleurait, tenant dans ses bras Nezu qui avait perdu connaissance.

\- Allons, allons… dit alors David. Que tout le monde se calme et personne ne sera blessé.

Elza le trouva particulièrement minable, et elle devina qu'il souhaitait à son tour gagner du temps pour qu'un sbire vienne les sauver. L'idée d'envoyer Zan lui mettre une bonne raclée lui traversa l'esprit, mais cela relancerait les Pokémons au combat et il y aurait forcément des blessés. Si seulement elle arrivait à neutraliser Écrémeuh et Galegon d'un coup…

Alexandre coupa soudain le silence glacial qui s'était installé dans le bureau sinistré :

\- Pourquoi une organisation secrète comme la votre s'est-elle montré au grand public en offrant ses services sur l'instruction de capacités ? demanda-t-il. Vous deviez bien vous douter que ça foutrait en l'air tout votre anonymat !

\- Ah, je suis content que tu le demandes, gringalet ! dit David, sautant sur l'occasion pour perdre du temps en attendant ses renforts. Juste avant que tu ne nous interrompes, je disais à ces charmantes jeunes femmes à quel point SCOD avait progressé dans la branche Capa, mais également à quel point elle avait stagné dans la branche Clonage.

Blanche s'était mise à pleurer, les ongles plantés dans le bras d'Alexandre qui, imperturbable, ne desserra pas sa prise d'un millimètre. Le regard de David sautait de Blanche à la porte de sortie par laquelle personne ne semblait décidé à entrer. Dans le couloir, on n'entendait plus de bruit, et il était impossible de connaître l'état de la situation.

\- Quand j'ai été embauché, poursuivit David, la situation financière de la boite n'était pas excellente. La revente de Pokémons sauvages, même avec des extra-capacités, ne rapportait pas énormément puisque notre cible d'acheteurs potentiels se résumait aux Teams et à quelques hommes riches corrompus… Nos chefs ont alors eu l'idée d'ouvrir une branche du labo au public pour se renflouer en échange d'une Capa Successible.

Le regard d'Alexandre lançait des éclairs. Visiblement, il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé et donné son argent à la SCOD.

\- D'abord, on proposait nos services aux riches nos résultats variaient avec le bouche à oreille de nos clients. Puis quand la situation a été un peu meilleure, il y a eu de nouvelles embauches, des campagnes publicitaires, des juristes pour couvrir nos arrières… Franchement, entre-nous, ça a plutôt été un succès. En quelques années, on a remonté la pente budgétaire, et cette année, avec l'ouverture officielle des laboratoires dans les grandes villes, l'argent a vraiment recommencé à rentrer.

Tout le monde restait silencieux, attendant que la situation se débloque, tandis que David continuait de raconter l'histoire de la SCOD tout en surveillant sa petite-amie du coin de l'œil. Elza trouvait que David était un personnage dégoûtant et cruel, et elle avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse s'être réellement attaché à une femme. Mais pour être honnête, cela tombait plutôt bien, car tant que Blanche serait menacée par Alexandre, David ne tenterait rien de stupide.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit alors David. Les Pokémons que vous nous avez confiés ont été parfaitement bien traités. On leur a fait des prises de sang pour compléter nos bases de données, on a étudié leurs réactions physiques et mentales, mais vous y avez gagné un Pokémon imprévisible, n'est-ce pas merveilleux, monsieur Wilch ?

Alexandre serra sa prise autour du cou de Blanche qui suffoquait, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Fermez-là où j'la butte vraiment ! Vous avez entubé tout le monde, mais l'essentiel est là : Twilight sait désormais que vous êtes malhonnêtes et ils ne vous laisseront pas continuer vos travaux, même si vous nous tuez cette nuit !

\- Laissez-là partir, proposa alors David. Elle n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est qu'une employée de bureau…

\- Vous plaisantez ?! couina Elza en sortant de sa cachette. Blanche elle-même nous a avoué qu'elle était ravie de se faire de l'argent en torturant et revendant des sauvages ! Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre !

David se tourna alors brusquement vers Elza.

\- Toi la merdeuse, va au diable ! ragea t-il.

Puis, il se força à sourire et à reprendre d'une voix stable :

\- Quand je suis arrivé à la SCOD, la branche clonage était dans une impasse, mais je suis un scientifique hautement diplômé, ce défi était fait pour moi ! Après plusieurs mois de recherches, j'ai compris qu'il nous manquait un ingrédient magique et curatif à intégrer au programme génétique de nos clones pour qu'ils reprennent vie. Je me suis plongé dans les archives génétiques des Pokémons, j'ai étudié les pouvoirs des oiseaux légendaires, j'ai voyagé sur tous les continents pour trouver cet ingrédient, mais mon voyage restait vain…

Des bruits sourds, comme des explosions, retentirent au loin dans les étages inférieurs et tout le monde tourna la tête vers la porte. David continua son histoire, le regard rivé vers Elza.

\- Et puis, j'ai fini par trouver. Les larmes des Pokémons. Une arme, un présent, un présage ! Les larmes des Pokémons contiennent des substances et des pouvoirs dont personne ne soupçonne l'existence ! Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait essayé de les intégrer à la génétique des clones, mais j'y suis arrivé et les premiers résultats ont été très encourageants…

David ferma les yeux, les mains tremblantes.

\- Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il fallait des larmes bien plus fortes que celles de Rattata trouvés par hasard dans la forêt ! Alors je me suis souvenu d'une légende, sur un Pokémon Fabuleux, qui voyage entre les dimensions pour réaliser des vœux, et dont les larmes auraient des pouvoirs miraculeux : Jirachi.

Elza eut une pensée pour la fracture de Zan que le Fabuleux avait réparé en un clin d'œil et elle espéra de tout son cœur que les dresseurs et Gabriel avaient réussi à le libérer.

\- Malheureusement, reprit David, le lutin ne vient sur notre plan d'existence qu'une fois tous les mille ans, et il m'était impossible d'attendre encore plusieurs décennies pour vérifier mes théories. Alors j'ai fait construire la machine pour le forcer à venir et les résultats sont là : les clones vivent !

\- Mouais, vos magouilles génétiques n'ont pas l'air si bien que ça, fit remarquer Alexandre d'un ton moqueur. La plupart des clones sont tombés comme des mouches deux minutes après leur sortie des cages !

Cette fois, David frappa un bureau du poing, la rage suintant de tous ses traits.

\- Comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive ?! Vous passez votre temps à m'emmerder, Twilight, la Team Héros ! cracha-t-il.

Il semblait trembler de fureur et de démence et personne n'osa le contredire quand il poursuivit :

\- Quand je l'ai fait revenir il y a quatre jours, j'ai réussi à lui soutirer des larmes en le torturant pendant des heures, et mon expérience a parfaitement fonctionné ! Les clones ont été viables immédiatement après leur création ! Et bien que j'ignore encore pourquoi ils semblent tomber malades au bout de quelques heures, je vais poursuivre mes recherches et je trouverais un moyen de réaliser de souhait de plusieurs vies : cloner un Pokémon !

Elza secouait la tête de droite à gauche, la main posée sur le crâne de Chinchou qui regardait fixement David de ses yeux jaunes pleins de haine. À ce moment là, Myxilia parla d'une tout petite voix, surprenant tout le monde :

\- Nezu, ça va ? murmura-t-elle.

L'adolescente tenait toujours sa Pikachu dans les bras. La petite souris chromatique venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle semblait sonnée mais toujours en vie, et Myxilia laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement. Puis, elle serra Nezu contre elle et hurla en direction de David :

\- VOUS ETES UN MONSTRE !

David eut un rire dément.

\- Moi ? Un monstre ?! Non, je suis un GÉNIE ! affirma t-il. C'est moi qui ai réalisé la machine capable de faire apparaître Jirachi dans notre dimension et de le garder prisonnier en bloquant sa capacité à changer de plan d'existence ! C'est moi encore qui serait le premier homme au monde à reproduire un clone viable et en tout point identique à son original ! Je le fais pour moi, je le fais pour la science, je le fais en mémoire du Goupix d'Oliver… Ce projet c'est ma fierté, c'est toute ma vie !

D'un coup, David bondit vers Elza en hurlant :

\- Et toi t'es la gamine ridicule et faible qui a réussi à tout faire foirer deux fois de suite ! Je veux que tu souffres, je veux que tu crèves ! postillonna-t-il.

Elza hurlait, prise de panique, mais Chinchou lança son tonnerre droit sur David. L'homme esquiva l'attaque de Chinchou et sauta sur Elza qui replongea sous le bureau. Shin sauta à travers la pièce et vint percuter David sur le flanc, le faisant crier de douleur et dévier de sa trajectoire. Écrémeuh fonça alors droit sur Myxilia et Nezu dans une roulade puissante, percutant les derniers obstacles qui étaient restés dans le milieu du bureau.

À ce moment là, Candice et Hector, le Champion de l'arène d'Écorcia, débarquèrent dans le bureau en ruine. D'un regard rapide, il analysa la situation.

\- Papillusion, sécrétion ! hurla Hector en pointant Blanche du doigt.

\- Hypnomade, hypnose sur Écrémeuh! ordonna Candice.

Papillusion lança un filet de ligaments gluants sur Blanche et Alexandre la lâcha juste un instant avant qu'elle ne se fasse ligoter. Alexandre l'attrapa par une épaule et la poussa en avant tandis que David criait de la relâcher.

De son côté, Hypnomade venait d'endormir Écrémeuh que Blanche regarda avec un air terrifié :

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! gémit-elle.

\- Téléporte-la, Alex ! cria Candice en ignorant la remarque de Blanche.

\- Et m'en aller en plein combat ?! Hors de question ! répliqua Alexandre d'un ton offensé. Archéodong, prends Blanche et Écrémeuh!

Il fit sortir son Abra T d'une PokéBall de sa ceinture et ordonna :

\- Abra, téléport !

Aussitôt, Blanche, Écrémeuh et Archéodong disparurent dans un éclair de lumière verte, accompagnés par Abra T.

\- BLAAAANCHE ! rugit David.

\- Rendez-vous, Docteur David ! ordonna Hector. C'est terminé, nous avons gagné !

\- QUOI ?! C'est impossible ! Vous avez relâché le Fabuleux ?!

Hector ordonna à Papillusion d'envoyer sécrétion sur David mais le scientifique était dans un état de folie tel qu'il sauta par-dessus le bureau où se cachait Elza, bouscula Candice et sortit en trombe du bureau.

\- Rattrapez-le ! hurla Myxilia.

Elle devait parler à Candice et Hector, mais Elza fut la plus rapide. Furieuse, dégoûtée qu'une telle personne puisse s'en sortir, elle fit signe à Chinchou de la suivre et se lança à la poursuite du scientifique malgré les cris de protestation de Myxilia.

Galegon rugit alors, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et se lança à la poursuite d'Elza.

\- Grolem, piétisol ! Ronflex, en avant et plaquage ! dirent en même temps Alexandre et Candice.

Grolem roula jusqu'à Galegon et se mit à piétiner le sol pour lui envoyer des morceaux de bâtiment sur tout le corps. Ronflex profita de l'instant où Galegon gémit en esquivant maladroitement une poutre métallique pour lui infliger un plaquage avec tout son poids.

\- Hé, mais c'est qu'on serait plutôt bons en combat double, hein, la furie ? plaisanta Alexandre avant de courir à la poursuite de David à son tour.

Candice lui siffla un « C'est pas le moment de blaguer ! » qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait entendu, et courut rejoindre Myxilia qui portait toujours Nezu dans ses bras.

\- Ca va aller Myxi ? demanda Candice.

Nezu était très mal en point mais elle vivrait. Myxilia la rappela dans sa PokéBall.

\- Elle s'en sortira, dit l'adolescente en essuyant des larmes de ses joues. Il faut rattraper Elza, vite !

Candice acquiesça et sortit du bureau en compagnie de Myxilia.

Elza descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour rattraper David qui venait de sortir par la porte principale. Elza sortit à son tour dans la nuit fraîche et regarda autour d'elle. Les derniers sbires de la SCOD encore dehors étaient tous soit endormis soit sous sécrétion et on les avait alignés dans un coin où l'équipe Téta se chargeait de les escorter vers la prison privée de Twilight. Une équipe de dresseurs venait de réussir à maîtriser le dernier Pokémon cloné à avoir résisté à sa mystérieuse maladie et tentait de l'attacher sans lui faire trop de mal afin de pouvoir l'évacuer avec les autres. Quant à Gabriel, qui venait de s'apercevoir de la présence d'Elza et regardait la fillette avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, il venait à l'instant de désactiver le code qui retenait Jirachi prisonnier et deux Infirmières Joëlle en tenue de Twilight tentaient de le ranimer.

\- Putain… balbutia David. PUTAIN C'EST PAS VRAI !

Il rentra dans une rage folle et voulut se précipiter vers la machine de Jirachi, comme pour vérifier si ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était vrai, mais Elza s'interposa :

\- N'approchez pas ! Vous avez perdu ! cria-t-elle avec férocité.

David, encerclé par plusieurs dresseurs qui avaient bondit en le voyant et le menaçaient de leurs Pokémons, se mordit la lèvre, plongea sa main dans sa veste et en sortit un pistolet.

\- Crève, merdeuse, cracra-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et il tira droit sur Elza.

Une détonation monstrueuse déchira l'air de la nuit. Elza cria et ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls alors qu'elle entendait Chinchou hurler de terreur.

\- Ronflex, plaquage ! rugit la voix d'Alexandre.

Des dresseurs hurlaient, Elza se fit bousculer au moment où elle rouvrait les yeux, tremblante des pieds à la tête, pour constater qu'elle était toujours en vie. En face d'elle, Ronflex s'était jeté sur David, sans pitié.

\- ELZA ! ELZA MON DIEU ! hurla Myxilia en se précipitant vers sa protégée.

Et un instant après, alors qu'Elza se sentait proche de l'évanouissement, Myxilia gémit d'une voix aiguë :

\- Oh non… Non c'est pas possible… Chinchou…

Elza baissa les yeux et son cœur explosa. À ses pieds, couvert de sang, Chinchou gisait. Elza rugit et se jeta au sol pour prendre son petit poisson dans les bras.

\- Non, non, non ! hurla-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. Chinchou ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

\- Piooou… souffla Chinchou.

Une plaie profonde, qui laissait s'échapper des flots de sang, avait arraché sa nageoire gauche là où la balle destinée à Elza s'était logée.

Alexandre se tenait, pâle et tremblant, devant le pire spectacle de sa vie. Tout comme Tortank l'avait fait pour lui, Chinchou s'était interposé pour sauver Elza de la mort et avait prit le coup à sa place. Il se mordit la main pour résister aux vagues de haine et de tristesses qui déférèrent en lui tandis qu'Elza pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en tenant son petit Pokémon dans les bras.

\- Chinchou, meurs pas ! gémit Elza, désespérée.

Elle le serrait si fort contre elle que ses habits se maculèrent de sang.

\- Chin', Chin' j't'en priiiiiie… pleura-t-elle.

Une des deux Infirmières qui s'occupait de Jirachi se précipita vers Chinchou, mais le petit poisson respirait avec difficultés. Ses grands yeux jaunes étaient rivés vers ceux, remplis de larmes, d'Elza, et il lui envoya la plus grande vague d'amour qu'il put avant de pousser un dernier gémissement.

\- NOOOOOON ! criait Elza.

Les antennes de Chinchou, si brillantes autrefois, devinrent pâles, puis s'éteignirent sans un bruit. Il était mort.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON, NOOOOOON CHINCHOUUUUU ! pleurait Elza.

Elle hurla, hurla si fort qu'elle s'en cassa la voix. Des torrents de larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle serrait contre elle le corps sans vie du tout premier Pokémon qu'elle avait attrapé.

Tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle était flou, elle n'entendait plus rien. Son cœur était en miettes et même Zan, qui était sorti tout seul de sa PokéBall, ne parvint pas à la sortir de son tourment.

Alexandre, tremblant de rage, avait attaché solidement David et s'était chargé lui-même de le téléporter au QG de Twilight. Myxilia pleurait avec Candice, incapable de bouger.

La seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de l'adolescente en cet instant, c'était « Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas autorisée à venir, Chinchou ne serait pas mort… ». Elle avait l'impression qu'un gouffre immense s'était ouvert sous ses pieds et qu'elle chutait, chutait… La culpabilité que Myxilia ressentait en cet instant était le sentiment le plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais eu à affronter.

\- Jirachi se réveille… dit alors une voix derrière elles.

Candice et Myxilia tournèrent la tête pour voir le petit Pokémon lutin qui ouvrait les yeux après avoir passé plusieurs jours enfermé et torturé. Aussitôt qu'il remarqua qu'il était libre, Jirachi s'envola hors de portée des dresseurs.

Terrorisé après ce qu'il avait subi, Jirachi commença à incanter l'attaque qui lui permettait de changer de plan d'existence, quand il aperçut Elza. Il la reconnut, c'était la fillette qui l'avait déjà sauvé et qu'il avait remercié en soignant son Aligatueur.

Elle semblait infiniment triste et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Jirachi s'approcha alors d'elle et remarqua qu'elle tenait contre son corps un autre corps, petit et bleu, taché de sang qui se mêlait aux larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

\- Ji ?

Elza releva les yeux embués vers le petit lutin. Son visage était déformé par le chagrin, et d'une petite voix, elle hoqueta :

\- S'il te plait…

Jirachi se fit submerger par les émotions d'Elza et aussitôt, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Tout comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, Jirachi céda une de ses larmes, brillante, ainsi qu'un de ses billet de vœu qu'il enchanta pour soigner Chinchou. Mais au lieu de fusionner avec le poisson tout comme cela s'était passé avec Zan, le billet resta suspendu dans les airs, et se déchira en mile morceaux. Il se ne passa rien.

\- Nooooooon… firent les lèvres d'Elza alors que plus aucun son de sortait de sa bouche.

\- Jira-jirachi… s'excusa le Pokémon Fabuleux.

Il avait pourtant tout fait comme il fallait ! Il avait donné sa larme de son plein gré, contrairement à celles qu'il avait donné aux généticiens et qui rendaient donc les clones malades cela aurait du fonctionner ! Puis il comprit. Zan avait comprit également, ainsi que la plupart des dresseurs.

C'était trop tard pour sauver Chinchou, et la magie de Jirachi, si puissante soit-elle, ne pouvait pas faire revivre les morts. Sur les clones, des manipulations génétiques complexes et la conjugaison de plusieurs litres de sérum à base de larmes de Pokémons différents étaient nécessaires à les rendre viables… jusqu'à ce que qu'ils finissent par devenir confus, malades et faibles et s'effondrer tout seuls. Mais là, sur Chinchou, les pouvoirs magiques de Jirachi resteraient vains.

Alors Jirachi s'éloigna lentement du corps secoué de sanglots d'Elza, et après un dernier gémissement d'excuses, disparut.

Tous les dresseurs regardaient Elza sans bouger. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter, en proie à une douleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. Sans même réaliser qu'autour d'elle, les équipes de Twilight avaient enfin arrêté tous les sbires, et que la machine était déjà en train d'être démontée pour être récupérée, Elza serrait contre elle une partie de son âme qu'on venait de lui arracher.

Zan pleurait avec elle, qu'il avait entouré de ces gros bras écailleux, rempli de douleur et de peine. Myxilia s'approcha alors en tremblant, posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elza, et dans un murmure, dit :

\- Abra, téléport…

Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis que Gabriel avait assisté à une scène effroyable où un psychopathe venait de tirer sur sa Elza. Le jeune garçon avait eu peur comme jamais, mais il n'avait pas réussi à aller la voir avant, ayant eu toutes les peines du monde à s'échapper de l'infirmerie où un groupe de Joëlle paniquées tenait absolument à ausculter de la tête aux pieds tous les dresseurs ayant participé à l'infiltration.

Gabriel toqua trois fois à la porte de la chambre d'Elza. Personne ne lui répondit et il tourna doucement la poignée avant de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Elza ? dit-il doucement.

Elle était là, assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie de l'hôpital privé de Twilight, les yeux rouges remplis de larmes qui roulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Elle tenait dans ses mains aux poignets bandés la PokéBall vide de Chinchou qu'elle caressait en hoquetant.

Gabriel hésita. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de situation. Il aurait même eu plutôt tendance à les fuir aussi vite que possible… Mais Elza était, il l'avait dit lui-même, sa petite-amie, alors il supposait qu'il devait aussi s'occuper d'elle dans ce genre de moments désagréables.

\- Est-ce que… ça va ? demanda Gabriel avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot.

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas ! Elle venait de voir mourir un de ses Pokémon ! Quel crétin faisait-il.

Il s'avança alors doucement et s'assit près d'elle, handicapé dans ses actions par la peur de faire quelque chose, de mal le faire, d'être maladroit, d'être trop collant, trop détaché… Il se mit à tapoter son genou du bout des doigts, conscient d'être parfaitement inutile, mais elle se retourna alors vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Gabrieeeeeeel, gémit-elle en mouillant sa chemise de larmes et de morve. Il est… il est mort !

Gabriel, tétanisé, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour l'aider. Qu'aurait fait Matthew à sa place ?

Il posa une de ses mains dans le dos d'Elza et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule en espérant que cela la consolerait. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour faire ça !

Elza était déjà agaçante quand elle était de bonne humeur, mais là c'était carrément terrifiant ! Résistant à une subite envie de s'enfuir en hurlant, Gabriel essaya de lui dire de gentils mots :

\- Chhht… Ça va aller, je suis là… Je suis sincèrement désolé, je te présente mes condoléances.

Elza se remit à gémir de plus belle et il se demanda quand est-ce que le cauchemar allait s'arrêter. Comme entendu par un esprit divin, son souhait fut exaucé par l'entrée fracassante dans la chambre des parents d'Elza.

Gabriel bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

\- Mon poussin ! couina sa maman en se précipitant sur sa fille.

Monsieur et madame Delouvre s'assirent au chevet de leur fille qui se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! s'écria son père.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était juste une question rhétorique pleine d'inquiétude et de peine.

\- Maman, papa… j'vous demande pardon… Je pensais que j'étais forte, mais…

Cathy Delouvre berça sa fille pendant de longues minutes alors que Jean-Michel enlaçait les deux femmes de sa vie. Il avait cru mourir d'angoisse quand un certain Peter de Twilight était venu lui présenter ses condoléances ce matin à 6h. Il avait imaginé le pire, et s'était fait téléporter aussitôt avec sa femme dans un hôpital privé dont il ne connaissait même pas la localisation pour venir voir sa fille qui venait de perdre un Pokémon.

Jean-Michel avait hurlé pendant de longues minutes sur la pauvre Myxilia qui pleurait à chaudes larmes jusqu'à ce que Cathy n'intervienne pour le calmer ce qui n'avait pas arrangé les affaires de l'adolescente puisqu'elle s'était fait passer un savon de Peter quelques minutes après.

Maintenant qu'il savait sa fille hors de danger, et ce même si elle avait vécu un événement tragique, monsieur Delouvre avait presque retrouvé son calme, et les tremblements qui animaient ses mains par à-coups étaient plus dus à la peine qu'à la colère.

Après avoir consolé sa fille comme elle le pouvait, Cathy se releva et dit :

\- Tes amis sont là aussi, ils veulent te voir.

Elza hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. Ses parents sortirent après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et laissèrent rentrer Matthew, Willow, Adrian et Myxilia.

\- Elza ! hurla Matthew en se précipitant sur elle pour l'enlacer. Myxi nous a raconté…

Il se mit à pleurer, submergé par l'émotion, faisant redoubler les larmes d'Elza qui semblaient intarissables.

Willow était pâle malgré sa peau très bronzée, et Adrian ressemblait à un fantôme tant il était blême. Myxilia, elle, semblait complètement éteinte. Les yeux rouges, les joues gonflées, les mains tremblantes, elle s'adossa à la porte sans dire un mot, contemplant le sol d'un regard vide de toute émotion.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Elza, pleura Matthew. Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire tellement tu dois souffrir…

Elza poussa une longue plainte déchirante, le nez plongé dans le cou de Matthew qui la serrait fort contre lui.

\- Ca fait si maaaaaaal, gémit-elle.

Willow tremblait des pieds à la tête. Les émotions d'Elza la touchèrent et ses yeux s'embuèrent sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. La gorge nouée, elle se força à tourner la tête ailleurs et constata qu'Adrian avait eu le même réflexe.

\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'y aller, Elza ? murmura finalement Matthew en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était de la folie…

Elza serra le tee-shirt de Matthew de son poing. Ça, elle se l'était assez répété depuis que Myxilia l'avait ramené à l'hôpital quelques heures avant ! Elle s'en voulait horriblement d'avoir été si stupide, si bêtement téméraire, et de s'être mise en danger inutilement !

Par sa faute, Chinchou était mort et un trou béant s'était formé dans son cœur, dans toute sa poitrine, dans tout son corps… Elle venait de perdre un Pokémon ! Le tout premier qu'elle avait capturé alors que Zan n'était qu'un petit Kaiminus !

Tous les moments qu'Elza avait passé avec Chinchou repassaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis des heures et ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sortir de son sac à dos avec son air apeuré et des miettes de gâteau sur le coin de la bouche, il était si peureux à cette époque !

Mais jamais Elza ne l'avait mis de côté, et grâce à leur amour mutuel, Chinchou s'était endurci, il était devenu plus fort, plus rapide que tous ses autres Pokémons. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le loupio ne pourrait jamais évoluer, au lieu de se laisser abattre, Chinchou s'était donné deux fois plus aux entraînements ! C'était la botte secrète d'Elza, sa pièce maîtresse, un Pokémon fort et hargneux dans un petit corps rond et adorable…

Elza se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait électrocuté sans le vouloir, de sa première glace partagée avec Zan, du premier badge qu'il avait gagné pour elle, de Noël, des manèges d'Acajou… et chaque souvenir qui revenait à son esprit était un comme une épée invisible qui transperçait son cœur de part en part.

Elza pleurait en silence. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et était épuisée.

Une ambiance lourde planait dans la chambre de l'hôpital et personne ne savait quoi faire pour améliorer la situation. Au bout de quelques minutes, Adrian rompit le silence d'une toute petite voix :

\- Heu, je… je suis désolé mais je dois y aller… bredouilla t-il.

Elza leva la tête vers lui. Elle le voyait à peine tant il était flou au travers de ses larmes mais elle hocha la tête doucement. Adrian s'avança, posa une main tremblante sur son bras, et murmura :

\- Je suis sincèrement triste et désolé pour toi, Elza… Je reviendrais dès que… enfin, à tout à l'heure.

\- Je, heu… je vais l'accompagner, ajouta Willow d'une voix étranglée. À plus tard, Elza…

Elza hocha la tête. Ils sortirent et elle se retrouva seule avec Matthew et Myxilia. Il y eut un autre moment de silence puis Elza se redressa et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie aiguë.

\- Huit heures et demie, répondit Matthew après avoir consulté sa montre.

\- Merci. Ils étaient drôlement pressés… fit remarquer Elza qui voulait changer de sujet.

Matthew fit une grimace gênée.

\- Ils… heu… Adrian passe ses huitièmes à neuf heures et Willow peu après, et comme ils doivent encore se téléporter au Plateau Indigo, enfin… Voilà, quoi…

Elza sentit un nouveau pieu s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. La Ligue. Ça lui était sorti de la tête après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, mais elle, Willow et Adrian devaient jouer leurs huitièmes de finale aujourd'hui…

L'idée de devoir disputer un match dans quelques heures lui donna la nausée et Elza secoua la tête. Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller… Les conditions de participation étaient claires : huit badges et au moins six Pokémons pour la finale.

Elza se sentait bien trop triste pour faire le moindre combat dans les jours à venir, la victoire ne lui faisait plus le moindre effet et elle aurait volontiers donné tous ses badges en échange de la vie de Chinchou…

Une nouvelle bouffée d'émotions la submergea et elle se remit à gémir. Matthew se sentait inutile. Que pourrait-il bien dire ou faire pour consoler l'inconsolable ? Il n'était d'aucune utilité et même s'il était prêt à rester tout le temps nécessaire avec Elza, il savait que ça ne serait jamais assez pour soigner son cœur.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes d'un silence entrecoupé des sanglots d'Elza, quand Myxilia finit enfin par parler. Sa voix était rauque, comme si elle avait hurlé à s'en casser la voix.

\- Elza, je… je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute.

Elza releva la tête et essuya ses larmes.

\- Ne le sois pas, hoqueta-t-elle. C'est moi qui ai voulu venir. Je suis bête d'avoir cru que j'y arriverais.

Myxilia sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de fondre en larmes à son tour.

\- Je n'aurais pas du te laisser venir, ou j'aurais du mieux te protéger, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… murmura-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Myxi, j't'en prie… gémit Elza. Je me sens déjà bien assez coupable de la mort de… enfin… ne me fais pas culpabiliser davantage en imaginant que c'est de ta faute.

\- Mais ça l'est…

Myxilia s'avança alors d'un pas et enlaça Elza qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Non, trancha Matthew. C'est de la faute de David uniquement.

Elza hésita puis acquiesça lentement, des pensées pleines de haine pour l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui tirer dessus.

\- Ce monstre mérite la pire des peines ! cracha Elza.

Myxilia lâcha Elza et haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va être décidé pour tous les employés de la SCOD, c'est trop tôt. Par contre, j'ai parlé à Peter plus tôt ce matin… dit-elle. Il était furieux.

Myxilia tourna le regard et se tortilla les doigts.

\- Il m'a dit des horreurs, m'a accusée d'être inconsciente et incompétente…

\- Oh, non ! s'exclama Elza.

\- Il a raison, soupira Myxilia. Je t'ai fait venir sans autorisation, je n'ai prévenu personne, c'était incroyablement dangereux et stupide de ma part. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'Alex et Candice ont été épargnés car je suis l'unique responsable. Il heu…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il m'a viré.

\- NON ! cria Elza. Il n'a pas le droit !

\- Si. Mais ce n'est pas grave, dit finalement Myxilia. Je comptais partir de toute façon. Je ne supportais plus la pression, ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Je suis désolée… s'excusa Elza en sentant une nouvelle vague d'émotions monter en elle.

\- Il ne faut pas. Il m'a aussi proposé, enfin, disons comme un dédommagement pour ce qui t'es arrivé… que bon si tu voulais toujours, tu pourrais intégrer Twilight à tes 18 ans.

Elza regarda Myxilia avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Non, je refuse. Je ne veux jamais, jamais revivre ça. J'ai été trop bête de croire que ce n'était qu'un jeu de matchs Pokémons, et que je pourrais sauver la planète si facilement. C'est trop dur. Ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Myxilia regarda Elza et eut un faible sourire. Oh oui, autant Elza aurait tout donné pour les rejoindre quelques heures plus tôt, autant rien que le mot « Twilight » la rendait malade à présent. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'organisation, de Teams, de sbires ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui ait un rapport avec le fait de risquer sa vie et celle de ceux qu'elle aimait.

\- Tu fais le bon choix. Je suis contente.

Elza échangea un long regard avec Myxilia. Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit resterait à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires et leur servirait de leçon pour toujours. Elza était blessée, meurtrie jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et elle mettrait des jours, des mois à se remettre de la perte de Chinchou.

Une infirmière Joëlle entra à ce moment là dans la chambre pour parler à Elza. Matthew et Myxilia prirent congés après lui avoir dit qu'ils retourneraient au Plateau Indigo dès ce soir, et avec elle si elle le souhaitait.

\- Mademoiselle Delouvre, dit l'Infirmière une fois qu'elle fut seule avec Elza. On m'a dit de vous informer que le corps de Loupio que vous nous avez confié a été nettoyé. Il est en chambre froide et nous pouvons le garder quelques jours le temps que vous puissiez préparer l'incinération ou l'enterrement…

Elza regarda l'Infirmière en se mordant violemment la lèvre pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. L'Infirmière, gênée, intervint :

\- Je suis sincèrement navrée de vous parler de cela, je sais à quel point c'est douloureux mais… il faut que nous sachions ce que vous décidez. Nous pouvons l'inhumer ici, à l'hôpital, mais ne pouvons pas faire de cérémonie. Si vous préférez l'enterrer au cimetière de Lavanville ou ailleurs afin de lui faire un éloge, nous pourrons faire le nécessaire pour vous remettre le corps quand les détails seront réglés…

Elza ferma les yeux. Imaginer Chinchou, livide, dans un tout petit cercueil, lui était insupportable. Mais il lui était tout aussi insupportable de ne pas lui organiser un enterrement digne de lui, aussi répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix :

\- Gardez-le s'il vous plaît. Je vais l'enterrer chez moi, à Doublonville, près de là où je l'ai capturé. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu…

L'Infirmière hocha la tête et Elza fondit à nouveau en larmes.


	33. La Finale - partie 1

**Chapitre 32**

 **La Finale – partie 1**

Elza n'avait plus goût à rien.

Assise sur un banc dans le petit parc de l'hôpital en compagnie de ses parents, de ses Pokémons et de Matthew, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et son sourire, jadis lumineux, semblait l'avoir quitté pour toujours.

Zan était tout contre elle tandis que Dizzy avait pris sa place au sommet de son crâne, tremblant à peine, comme éteint. Ruby s'était assis entre ses jambes et Elza lui caressait le crâne machinalement, pendant qu'Hélio et Arctica attendaient, allongés par terre, les pensées moroses.

L'âme de leur groupe était partie. L'étincelle de gaieté et de maladresse qu'incarnait Chinchou s'était éteinte et tout le monde en était affecté.

C'était le milieu de l'après midi, et Elza avait à peine dormi depuis la nuit cauchemardesque qu'elle venait de passer. La moindre parole, le moindre bruit provoquaient chez elle un torrent de larmes intarissable et il lui fallait de longues minutes pour se calmer.

Cathy et Jean-Michel Delouvre avaient tout fait pour l'épauler, de même que Matthew qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards emprunts de tristesse, mais seul le temps pourrait réellement apaiser la douleur incommensurable qui broyait sa poitrine à l'instant.

Myxilia n'était pas avec eux. Honteuse envers monsieur et madame Delouvre, elle avait préféré s'effacer et était repartie avec Peter, Alexandre et Candice au quartier général de Twilight pour suivre l'affaire concernant le démantèlement de l'organisation SCOD.

Gabriel non plus ne s'était pas remontré depuis ce matin, Elza n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être mais elle se forçait à ignorer son absence qui ne faisait que la rendre davantage triste.

Matthew lui, s'agaçait de l'absence du garçon aux côtés d'Elza. Il était clair qu'elle aurait bien eu besoin du maximum de réconfort possible, même venant d'un garçon aussi peu sociable que lui, mais il semblait bien décidé à ne pas se montrer, allant jusqu'à ignorer ses appel répétés au PokéMatos !

Alors que le soleil de juin réchauffait paresseusement la façade blanche du bâtiment devant lequel tout le monde s'était installé, Willow et Adrian surgirent soudain par la porte principale et se précipitèrent vers Elza.

\- Salut, souffla Willow doucement. Est-ce que… ?

Willow avait voulut demander à Elza si elle allait mieux, mais il semblait clair que tout ne s'était pas arrangé depuis le matin. La blonde se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard rouge qu'Elza leva vers elle.

Adrian se tenait un peu en retrait, visiblement gêné d'être là.

\- On vient de revenir, informa Willow. On est passés par ta chambre mais un infirmier nous a dit que tu étais ici…

Elza hocha la tête. Tout le monde se regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Matthew avait envie de changer de sujet et de demander à Willow et Adrian si leur huitième de finale s'était bien passée, mais il hésita à en parler devant Elza.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Elza qui leva la tête et brisa le silence au bout d'un long moment, demandant d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue et le chagrin :

\- Et vous deux alors, comment c'était ?

Adrian eut un sourire gêné mais Willow eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa joie. Tentant de ne pas paraître trop enjouée devant son amie, elle dit :

\- On a réussi tous les deux ! On passe… on passe en demi-finale ! couina-t-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, Elza eut un faible sourire.

\- Wouahou, félicitations… dit-elle. Je suis contente pour vous.

Puis, Elza fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça, les demis ? Mais, et les quarts ?!

\- C'était tout à l'heure, informa Adrian. On a passé les huitième ce matin, et les quarts cet aprèm, Elza.

Elza écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh, c'est vrai… Je n'y pensais plus. Et demain, c'est les demi-finales et la finale…

\- Exactement, confirma Willow. Et en plus, le hasard a vraiment bien fait les choses, car Adrian et moi ne sommes pas l'un contre l'autre en demi, ce qui veut dire que si on gagne tous les deux demain matin…

-… Vous allez vous affronter en finale ! termina Matthew. Ça serait un super match !

\- C'est vrai, approuva Elza. Félicitations à vous deux, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour voir vos combats…

\- Oh, merci Elza ! couina Willow avant de se reprendre. Oh la, la, on ne devrait pas en parler devant toi, je suis tellement désolée… Je suis une amie pitoyable…

Willow se tortillait les doigts, tout en reculant de quelques pas, comme si le fait de disparaître du champ de vision d'Elza effacerait sa maladresse. Adrian jetait des regards gênés aux parents d'Elza, mais la fillette se tourna complètement vers Willow.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Will. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. C'est bien qu'il y ait encore des bonnes nouvelles à fêter, après tout…

\- Oh, Elza, gémit Willow en fondant en larmes.

Willow se précipita vers Elza pour l'enlacer et Zan lui céda sa place en hochant la tête avec approbation.

\- Je suis tellement triste pour toi ! balbutia Willow dans le cou de son amie. C'est affreux ce qui s'est passé, et je ne sais pas comment je tiendrais le coup à ta place… Mais sache que je suis si là tu as besoin de moi…

Elza se remit aussitôt à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de continuer à gravir les marches de la Ligue elle-même aurait continué coûte que coûte à atteindre son objectif, son rêve ! Au contraire, un peu de joie dans leur groupe ne pouvait que l'aider à penser à autre chose qu'aux antennes de Chinchou en train de s'éteindre sous ses yeux…

Le soir, après un dîner que chacun s'efforça de rendre un peu moins morose pour Elza, Gabriel fit son apparition dans la cafétéria et tout le monde se tut d'un coup. Conscient d'être soudain devenu le centre d'attention, Gabriel grimaça et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque acerbe qui resta coincée dans sa gorge après qu'il eut croisé le regard de monsieur Delouvre.

\- Heu… Bonjour, je voudrais… heu… parler à Elza… ? marmonna-t-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Elza qui opina doucement du chef. Son cœur venait de bondir de joie à l'idée de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Gabriel alors que son cerveau s'indignait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé de temps pour elle avant cela. Sans compter qu'elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir pris la fuite le matin même sans donner plus d'explications.

Elza se leva et suivit Gabriel à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Ils s'assirent sur le banc qu'elle avait usé tout l'après-midi dans un silence pesant qu'il ne semblait pas pressé de briser. Finalement, Elza tourna la tête vers lui.

Il avait les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés, comme s'il luttait contre une force invisible particulièrement coriace. Cela lui déplaisait-il autant d'être avec elle ?

Gabriel leva alors la tête vers elle et Elza plongea son regard dans ses yeux vairons. Ses prunelles, l'une bleue, l'autre marron, furent la plus jolie chose qu'Elza avait vu depuis la veille. Elle plongea dedans comme dans des abysses et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Le poids douloureux qui enserrait sa poitrine sembla s'alléger un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… avoua finalement Gabriel. Tu as les yeux rouge et gonflés, c'est vraiment pas terrible.

Elza se vexa.

\- J'ai passé la journée à pleurer… !

Elle serra le poing et secoua la tête.

\- Mais enfin si tu es juste là pour me dire que je suis laide, alors ce n'est pas la peine ! cria Elza.

Elle se leva du banc, le cœur à nouveau au bord des larmes qu'elle tentait dignement de retenir. Elle commença à partir mais il lui attrapa le bras.

\- Attends ! Je suis un crétin…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! siffla Elza.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude avec… avec tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ? Les sentiments ? La mort ? Le fait de m'avoir dit que je suis ta petite amie alors que visiblement tu n'en as pas envie ?

La voix d'Elza avait craqué sur les derniers mots en même temps que les barrières qui retenaient ses larmes.

\- Elza, pleure pas… gémit Gabriel, paniqué.

Il s'en voulait d'être si… empoté ! Il était totalement paralysé de gêne, l'esprit embrouillé par l'état malheureux de cette fillette qu'il avait connu si joyeuse. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, c'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un en détresse… Déjà qu'il avait du mal quand elle lui proposait de l'embrasser… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir, et se réfugier dans son ordinateur lui au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à une vieille tomate boursouflée…

\- Gabriel, dit soudain Elza d'une voix qu'elle espéra égale. Je me sens monstrueusement malheureuse. Je dois dire adieu à mes rêves de remporter la Ligue Pokémon, et je viens de voir mourir l'un d'entre eux sous mes yeux, alors si tu ne veux pas m'aider, très bien mais dans ce cas va-t-en et ne reviens pas.

Les poings d'Elza tremblaient autant de rage que d'envie de lui sauter dans les bras mais elle se refusa de céder. Gabriel hésita, semblant tiraillé par des dizaines d'idées contradictoires, et finit par faire ce qu'Elza redoutait par-dessus tout.

Il acquiesça lentement.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de tout ce qui t'arrive… je suis le plus nul des petit-amis du monde, soupira t-il. Mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Je ne saurais pas te remonter le moral, même si je le voulais.

Elza gémit, le visage déformé par la tristesse, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Je vais m'en aller. Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra, alors, dit finalement Gabriel, le regard plongé dans ses chaussures. J'espère que tu me pardonneras… ?

Il la regarda furtivement mais ne sut déchiffrer son regard mouillé. Elza ne répondit rien et le laissa sortir Gallame de sa PokéBall. Gabriel la regarda une dernière fois, espérant qu'elle lui confirme son pardon, mais la fillette était bien trop déçue pour lui pardonner si facilement. Alors, il murmura :

\- Gallame, à la maison…

Et ils disparurent dans un éclair de lumière violette.

Elza se laissa tomber au sol, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle se sentait si seule, si déçue ! Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un garçon aussi insensible que Gabriel ? Avait-il seulement eu des sentiments pour elle ? Après-tout, c'était toujours elle qui avait fait le premier pas !

À ce moment, Zan surgit de sa PokéBall et enlaça sa dresseuse. Il avait tout entendu depuis l'intérieur de sa PokéBall et s'était retenu jusque là d'intervenir… mais si jamais il recroisait un jour la route de ce gamin, fois de Zan, il lui en collerait une dont il se souviendrait.

Contrairement à ce qu'Elza aurait pu penser, le départ de Gabriel n'augmenta pas son chagrin. D'une part parce que rien ne pouvait être plus douloureux que le décès de Chinchou, et d'autre part parce qu'elle se sentait un peu libérée de cette étrange relation qu'ils avaient entretenu, perdus entre les sarcasmes et les baisers.

Elle était retournée à l'intérieur, où tous ses proches l'attendaient avec inquiétude, plusieurs minutes après le départ du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il vit son visage, Matthew comprit instantanément que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées, et il se promit d'en toucher deux mots au concerné.

Elza ne pleurait plus, même si ses yeux étaient encore humides, et elle se força même à envoyer un regard rassurant à sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant « mon pauvre petit poussin » sans s'arrêter.

Vers 21h, deux dresseurs Téta furent chargés de ramener tout le monde au Plateau Indigo par téléport. Elza récupéra ses habits sales et la PokéBall vide de Chinchou dans sa chambre, et descendit à l'accueil pour parler à l'Infirmière Joëlle.

\- Bonsoir, Elza, dit doucement l'Infirmière. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elza eut un soupir et un faible sourire.

\- Physiquement, je suis en forme. J'ai presque plus mal aux poignets…

Elle lui tendit les mains pour lui montrer ses bandages tandis que l'Infirmière opinait du chef.

\- Pour Chinchou, heu… murmura faiblement Elza.

\- Je m'en occupe. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- D'accord. Je vous remercie. Vous n'aurez pas à le garder très longtemps, je vais venir le reprendre dès que la Ligue sera terminée.

\- Très bien. Tu es courageuse…

Elza hocha doucement la tête. Elle savait que le corps de son ami était entre de bonnes mains et elle repoussait au maximum le moment où il faudrait qu'elle organise son enterrement. Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant, c'était de quitter l'hôpital de Twilight, et de ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette organisation.

Tout le groupe se retrouva dans le grand hall d'entrée de l'hôpital en compagnie des Téta et de leurs Kadabra, qui les téléportèrent au Centre Pokémon du Plateau Indigo dans un grand flash violet.

Les deux Infirmières assignées au Centre de la Ligue les accueillirent et les installèrent dans des chambres pour la nuit. Elza se retrouva alors seule avec Willow.

\- Bonne nuit… hésita Willow en se couchant dans son lit.

\- Bonne nuit Will, bonne chance pour demain.

\- Merci… sourit la blonde.

Elza ne put empêcher un petit sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. C'était bien que ses amis aillent aussi loin dans la compétition. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir en faire partie…

Une fois de plus, les pensées d'Elza allèrent vers son petit poisson. Elle pensa qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir, mais la nuit précédente avait été si courte que l'épuisement eut raison d'elle et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Elza vit Adrian qui somnolait près d'elle, assis à califourchon sur une chaise. Son visage angélique reposait contre les barreaux en bois en s'enfonçant dans sa joue, et ses cheveux argentés tombaient devant ses yeux clos. Une lumière vive remplissait la pièce, le jour semblait levé depuis longtemps.

Elza se redressa. Pas de trace de Willow. Adrian se réveilla à ce moment là et eut un sourire franc.

\- Bonjour, Elza. Je t'ai apporté du café et un croissant.

Il se leva et lui tendit un plateau qu'Elza saisit sans réfléchir.

\- Merci c'est très gentil.

Elle but quelques gorgées de café et mordit dans la viennoiserie.

\- Matt' m'avait bien dit que ça te remonterait le moral, sourit Adrian.

Elza opina du chef. La douleur qui serrait son cœur était toujours virulente, mais elle se sentait un peu mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Il n'est pas là ? demanda Elza.

\- Il, heu…

\- Il est parti voir un match, c'est ça ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur de m'en parler, je suis triste de devoir abandonner la Ligue, mais ça ne doit pas être un sujet tabou…

\- C'est délicat de t'en parler pourtant, dit simplement Adrian. Personne ne veut te causer davantage de chagrin.

Elza eut une pensée furtive pour Gabriel, mais elle le chassa de son esprit.

\- Matthew est parti voir Will pour son match de demi, continua Adrian.

\- Oh, je vais rater son combat… soupira Elza.

\- On a bien pensé à te réveiller, mais tes parents ont insisté pour qu'on te laisse profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elza haussa les épaules en reprenant du café. Est-ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu assister à un match, là tout de suite ? Elle n'en avait plus vraiment le goût…

\- Mais, et toi tu n'es pas allé avec eux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pensais y aller avec Matthew, mais il voulait rester ici avec toi. Mais ça se voyait qu'il voulait aussi aller assister au match, alors je lui ai proposé de rester à sa place et… me voici.

Il eut un rire doux.

\- C'était vraiment gentil de ta part… Tu aurais pu y aller plutôt que de perdre ton temps ici.

\- Je ne perds pas mon temps si je le passe avec toi, Elza. C'est important de se soutenir entre amis, surtout compte-tenu des circonstances…

Le regard d'Elza se voila.

\- Oh, je te demande pardon ! s'exclama Adrian. Ne pleure pas, je suis vraiment désolé…

Son visage pale se couvrit de rouge et il se mordit la langue. Mais Elza ne se mit pas à pleurer. Elle secoua la tête et se força à être positive.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas Adrian. Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Et toi, tu passes quand ?

\- Heu, je… je suis déjà passé ce matin à 8h. Je… j'ai été qualifié pour la finale de cet après-midi.

\- NON ?! s'exclama Elza.

Elle eut un sourire heureux.

\- Bravo, Adrian ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es vraiment trop balèze ! J'suis sûre que tu vas gagner.

Adrian rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Merci, Elza. J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi !

Il rit. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Elza sortit de ses couvertures.

\- Allons dans le hall, proposa-t-elle.

Elle se leva, enfila rapidement des habits tandis qu'Adrian tournait le dos, et passa devant le miroir de la chambre. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en épi d'un côté de son crâne, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail et se sentit gênée qu'Adrian ait pu la voir comme ça mais au moins, ses yeux n'étaient plus gonflés et ses cernes étaient moins bleues que la veille. Il y avait du mieux.

Dans le grand hall du Centre Pokémon, Elza pensait tomber sur ses parents, mais les premières personnes qui l'abordèrent furent une Infirmière Joëlle, ainsi que deux hommes en costume visiblement contrariés.

\- Ah, la voilà, indiqua l'Infirmière Joëlle. Ne la brusquez pas, cette petite vient de subir une terrible épreuve…

L'un des deux hommes s'avança vers Elza et se présenta :

\- Bonjour, je suis monsieur Coulon et voici mon collègue monsieur Damerius. Nous faisons partie des organisateurs de la Ligue Pokémon.

Elza hocha la tête, intimidée. Elle se doutait bien de la raison de leur venue, et les paroles de monsieur Coulon confirmèrent ses pensées :

\- Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer de votre disqualification définitive de la Ligue Johto, suite à votre absence au combat d'hier après-midi.

Elza se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Adrian lui saisit le bras et le pressa légèrement pour la soutenir.

\- L'Infirmière Joëlle nous a informé du décès de votre sixième Pokémon, et nous vous présentons nos condoléances.

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affecté mais Elza ne broncha pas.

\- Le Maître Peter nous a également téléphoné pour confirmer cette version des faits, malheureusement, même si votre abandon d'hier n'était pas de votre fait, les règles sont claires : le dresseur absent subit une défaite et son adversaire passe au tour suivant.

\- Ce que vous devez comprendre… reprit monsieur Damerius, c'est que nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que votre abandon est déclaré officiellement, et que par conséquent, conformément aux règles des Ligues, vous ne pourrez jamais re-participer à la compétition de Johto.

Les larmes d'Elza se remirent à couler. Elle n'avait pas tenu très longtemps… Les deux hommes en costumes se regardèrent, gênés, puis ils s'inclinèrent et prirent congés.

Elza tremblait des pieds à la tête. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle devrait se retirer de la compétition, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que l'on viendrait lui annoncer comme ça, froidement, brutalement, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre au Trophée de la région !

Des bras chauds lui enserrèrent les épaules tandis que des cheveux longs et bruns tombaient contre son visage. Elza se blottit contre sa mère.

\- Ca va aller mon Poussin… murmura Cathy.

\- Quel manque de tact ! s'offusqua le père d'Elza. Allez, Elza, ne restons pas ici plus longtemps. Nous rentrons à Doublonville.

Elza hocha la tête.

\- Oh, tu… tu ne veux pas regarder la finale, Elza ? murmura Adrian d'une toute petite voix en évitant soigneusement le regard de Jean-Michel.

Elza hésita. D'un côté, elle voulait voir jusqu'où Will et Adrian pouvaient aller et assister au plus gros match de l'année, mais de l'autre, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Willow et Matthew pour débarquer dans le Centre.

\- Elza, Adrian ! cria Willow. J'AI GAGNE ! JE SUIS EN FINALE !

Elle se précipita vers le groupe et s'arrêta tout net quand elle sentit l'ambiance froide qui régnait dans le hall.

\- Je tombe mal… s'excusa-t-elle. Désolée, je m'en vais.

Willow fit volte-face mais quelque chose la retint par le bras. C'était Elza. Elle avait les yeux humides mais elle souriait avec sincérité.

\- Félicitations, Will ! dit Elza.

\- Oh, Elza…

Willow dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle était visiblement torturée entre la politesse de rester sobre dans de pareilles circonstances et l'envie évidente de hurler sa joie au monde entier. La bonne humeur de Willow était communicative, et soudain Elza prit sa décision.

\- Maman, papa, je ne rentre pas avec vous. Je veux assister à la finale !

\- Mon poussin, tu es bien sûre de toi ? s'étonna madame Delouvre.

\- Oui, c'est sûr ! Je viens de vivre un truc horrible, et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Rester ici me fera du bien, je le sais. Je rentrerais à la maison demain, quand la compétition sera terminée.

Monsieur Delouvre sembla sur le point de la contredire, mais finalement il se ravisa.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Dans ce cas, nous restons également. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste en direct à la finale de deux jeunes dresseurs prometteurs !

Cathy acquiesça.

Elza se retrouva donc en compagnie de ses parents, de Matthew, de Willow et d'Adrian sur la grande place des festivités du Plateau Indigo. C'était la fête partout. La finale approchait et la foule de spectateurs avait triplé depuis le début de la compétition. Willow était dans un état de stress permanent, alors qu'Adrian semblait plus serein. Mais ses amis savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade, puisque le garçon aux cheveux argentés avait avoué être particulièrement angoissé à l'idée de disputer le prochain combat.

Willow était ravie d'avoir Adrian pour adversaire.

\- J'en reviens pas que je vais combattre mon rival ! sourit-elle. Les probabilités étaient si minces !

Adrian sourit.

\- Moi aussi, je suis fier de t'affronter, Willow. Surtout qu'il y avait un grand nombre de dresseurs en Voyage de Confirmation, cette année.

\- Un Voyage de Confirmation ? demanda Elza.

\- C'est quand un dresseur qui a déjà fait un Voyage Initiatique décide de faire un Voyage dans un autre pays pour essayer de remporter les autres Ligues, informa une voix masculine derrière eux.

Tout le monde fit volte-face.

\- Professeur Orme ! couina Willow. Ça alors, quelle surprise ! Vous êtes venus voir la finale ?

Vêtu de sa blouse blanche, ses lunettes de vue perchées sur le haut de son crâne, le professeur qui avait offert leurs starters aux enfants salua tout le monde.

\- Hé oui ! Je ne pouvais pas rater ça ! Quand j'ai appris que deux de mes Initiés étaient arrivés aussi loin dans la compétition, je suis venu voir ça de mes propres yeux ! Et je tenais à vous féliciter !

\- Merci, professeur Orme, s'inclina Adrian en rougissant.

\- Oui, merci ! C'est vous qui m'avez confié Germignon, et grâce à lui nous avons vaincu des centaines de dresseurs ! ajouta Willow.

Orme rit.

\- Et vous, Matthew, Elza, félicitations également pour votre beau parcours.

Elza et Matthew s'inclinèrent à leur tour quand une voix résonna à travers les haut-parleurs disséminés dans toute la ville :

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, la finale de la Ligue Pokémon de Johto débutera dans trente minutes ! Les deux finalistes sont attendus dans les vestiaires du Dôme Principal !

Willow pâlit et Adrian grimaça. Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers eux, et Matthew poussa Adrian par les épaules :

\- Allez, mon vieux, c'est l'heure !

\- Ouais… déglutit le garçon.

Et tout le groupe se mit en marche avec bonne humeur, suivant l'incroyable foule de spectateurs qui se précipitaient vers l'entrée des gradins en parlant bruyamment.

Il semblait qu'Elza avait bien fait de rester, l'euphorie générale lui faisait un bien fou. Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas Chinchou, mais ses amis faisaient tout pour lui changer les idées et c'est avec le cœur plus léger qu'elle accompagna Matthew, le Professeur Orme et ses parents dans les gradins pour assister à la finale entre Willow et Adrian.

Des feux d'artifices de jour explosèrent au dessus du grand stade qui accueillait plus de cinq mille spectateurs en délire. La flamme du Légendaire Sulfura brûlait toujours avec ardeur au sommet des marches, près de la loge des présentateurs qui chauffaient la foule en racontant les victoires des années précédentes.

Des tambours se mirent à gronder en rythme à l'approche de l'heure, la foule hurlait, des drapeaux colorés étaient brandis d'un bout à l'autre du stade tandis que des confettis pleuvaient sur le public sans discontinuer. Au centre du Dôme, un immense terrain bâché, affublé de deux emplacements pour dresseurs, prenait presque toute la place. Un état d'ivresse et d'exaltation s'empara de la foule quand, plusieurs minutes après qu'Elza et les autres se furent installés, un présentateur s'exclama par les haut-parleurs :

 _\- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux pour assister à la finale de la coupe de la ligue de Johto !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans le dôme.

 _\- C'est avec une joie immense et un grand honneur que je serais votre présentateur pour ce match qui promet d'être haletant ! Pour toutes celles et ceux qui vivraient tout au fond de la Cave Taupiqueur et n'aurait pas suivi les précédents combats de nos deux finalistes à la télévision, un petit rappel s'impose !_

Elza applaudit avec les autres. Un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, son cœur était plus léger, son esprit emporté par la bonne humeur.

\- _D'un côté, une jeune dresseuse de talent ayant tout juste terminé son Voyage initiatique, qui a su prouver tout au long de cette compétition qu'elle était en communion parfaite avec ses Pokémons, faisant montre d'une détermination à toute épreuve ! Armée de son équipe polyvalente et particulièrement bien entraînée, je vous demande d'accueillir immédiatement : WILLOW DE ROSALIA !_

Elza se leva avec les autres pour applaudir son amie.

\- Vas-y Will ! hurla-t-elle-même si personne d'autre que Matthew n'avait pu l'entendre dans le brouhaha.

La silhouette de la fillette blonde, minuscule à cette distance, fit son entrée dans le stade du côté sud et s'avança doucement vers l'emplacement qui lui était réservé de son côté du terrain : un rectangle surélevé et protégé par des barrières, que Willow grimpa sous l'œil affûté des cameramans qui retranscrivaient tout en direct à la télévision et sur l'écran géant du Dôme.

Elza remarqua immédiatement que Will avait l'air au bord de la nausée, mais cela se comprenait aisément. Elle-même ne supportait pas très bien le stress, alors être filmé ainsi lors de la _finale_ ! Sûr que ça devait lui filer les jetons.

\- _De l'autre côté, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons un adversaire surprenant, qui a su nous montrer au cours de cette saison de nombreuses facettes de sa personnalité ! Ne vous fiez pas à son calme apparent, ce jeune homme est un combattant redoutable et un fin stratège ! Accompagné d'une équipe de Pokémons prodigieuse et d'une rage de vaincre digne des plus grands Maîtres, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort : ADRIAN DE BOURG GEON !_

Une ovation s'éleva dans tous les gradins quand le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés entra à son tour dans le Dôme. Elza le regarda entrer par la porte nord et grimper l'échelle de son emplacement, les yeux rivés vers le grand écran. Adrian avait le visage fermé et les poings serrés. Elza ne l'avait jamais vu si sérieux.

 _\- Les deux challengers sont en place, il est temps, mesdames et messieurs, de dévoiler le terrain sur lequel se jouera le dernier combat de la saison !_

Il y eut un bruit métallique et la bâche qui recouvrait le centre du Dôme commença à s'enrouler sur elle-même, dévoilant ce qu'elle avait caché jusqu'alors.

C'était un terrain de combat immense, plus grand que tous ceux sur lesquels Elza avait eu l'occasion de se battre jusqu'à maintenant. Il était fait d'un immense îlot central rectangulaire recouvert de terre et de quelques rochers, autour duquel une piscine d'environ deux mètres de large s'enroulait.

\- _Oh, quelle surprise ! Il semble que cette année, le terrain au double type roche-eau soit à l'honneur ! L'espace central est plus petit pour les Pokémons terrestres, mais les Pokémons aquatiques ne sont pas désavantagés puisqu'une couronne d'eau leur permet d'attaquer leurs adversaires où qu'il soit sur le terrain ! Nos deux challengers sauront-ils profiter de la versatilité de cet environnement où seront-ils, au contraire, gênés par les infrastructures ?_

La foule tapait des pieds sur les gradins. Elza avait mal aux mains à force d'applaudir alors que le combat n'avait même pas commencé ! Elle trouvait le terrain plutôt audacieux, et plein d'atouts pour tout un tas de pokémons. Ses amis étaient-ils du même avis qu'elle ?

Le présentateur reprit :

\- _L'heure est arrivée ! Le plus grand match de l'année, disputé par les meilleurs dresseurs de la région est sur le point de commencer ! Le premier dresseur à lancer son Pokémon va être tiré au sort !_

Un roulement de tambours coupa la parole à la musique joyeuse qui sortait des hauts parleurs par-dessous la voix du présentateur. Tout le stade retint son souffle tandis que les photos de Willow et d'Adrian apparaissaient en géant sur l'écran de retransmission, au dessus de douze PokéBalls colorées.

Les visages des deux rivaux se mirent à clignoter rapidement, puis de plus en plus lentement, et ce fut le visage d'Adrian qui resta éclairé.

\- _Le jeune Adrian est tenu d'ouvrir la manche !_ déclara le présentateur tandis qu'un arbitre présent sur le stade pointait son drapeau sur le garçon.

Aussitôt, la caméra revint au direct et tout le public put voir en gros plan Adrian se saisir d'une Ball à sa ceinture, et la lancer sur le terrain d'une main tremblante.

\- Scarhino, à toi ! cria-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans tout le stade, le faisant sursauter lui-même. Il semblait que les loges des deux dresseurs étaient équipées de micros afin que tout le monde puisse entendre leurs ordres. C'était plutôt pratique, pensa Elza.

Un Pokémon insecte, pourvu de deux immenses serres surmontées de pointes, se matérialisa sur le centre terrain.

\- Très bien, alors je choisis Xatu ! répliqua Willow.

L'oiseau aux pouvoirs psychiques vint prendre place à son tour sur le terrain roche, juste devant sa dresseuse qui était séparée de lui par la couronne d'eau du terrain.

\- _Attention, jeunes dresseurs, le chronomètre se déclenchera dès que la première attaque sera ordonnée ! Je déclare le match de la finale de la coupe de la Ligue Johto officiellement OUVERT !_

\- Scarhino koud'korne ! attaqua immédiatement Adrian.

\- Reflet ! contra Will.

L'insecte bleu se rua en avant. Aussitôt, une dizaine de Xatu apparurent aux côtés de l'oiseau. Scarhino fonça dans l'un d'eux mais l'illusion disparût et il s'écrasa au sol dans un grognement.

\- Xatu, ne le laisse pas se relever ! Aéropiqué !

Willow attaquait fort. Avec cette attaque inévitable bien que peu puissante, Adrian avait du souci à se faire pour son Pokémon insecte, pensa Elza. Adrian dut avoir la même pensée car il répliqua :

\- Scarhino, ténacité ! Et enchaîne avec riposte !

Les neuf Xatu décollèrent du sol avec une vitesse qu'Elza n'aurait pas cru possible et leurs ailes se mirent à briller avec force. Ils grimpèrent vers le ciel avant de redescendre en piqué directement sur le Scarhino qui, les poings serrés et les pieds plantés au sol, s'apprêtait à encaisser l'attaque.

\- Xatuuuuuuu ! crièrent les volatiles au moment de l'impact.

\- Scarhino, maintenant riposte ! hurla Adrian.

Scarhino hurla, la chitine malmenée par l'attaque super-efficace, mais il se releva. D'un coup de pinces, il attrapa un des Xatu, et toutes les illusions disparurent d'un coup : il avait trouvé le bon. Scarhino bomba le torse, assimilant l'énergie de l'aéropiqué, puis il s'ébroua et ses pinces s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent en un instant sur son prisonnier, lui infligeant une riposte musclée.

 _\- Aie, voilà qui doit faire mal !_

Xatu cria puis, dès que les serres de l'insecte se relâchèrent un peu, il s'enfuit d'un coup d'aile et s'envola à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- Xatu, achève-le avec psyko !

Les yeux du Xatu se mirent à briller d'une lueur violette et Scarhino se vit envelopper dans un voile psychique. Xatu leva sa patte ailée et d'un geste, fit léviter son adversaire. Puis, il abaissa son bras sèchement et Scarhino s'écrasa au sol, avant de redécoller vers le ciel, toujours sous l'effet de la psyko.

\- Xaaaaa ! hurla l'oiseau en terminant son attaque d'un geste supplémentaire.

Le Scarhino, toujours piégé dans l'attaque ennemie, fut projeté contre le bord du bassin, puis Xatu le laissa choir dans l'eau où il coula.

\- _Scarhino est hors de combat ! Mesdames, messieurs, quelle époustouflante entrée en matière !_

Le public applaudit Willow et Adrian rappela son Pokémon tandis que l'une des six lumières sous sa photo s'éteignait.

\- _Il semble bien que ces deux dresseurs sont prêts à tout pour obtenir la victoire ! Et nous n'en attendons pas moins d'eux !_

Le public cria son approbation tandis qu'Adrian sélectionnait son deuxième Pokémon.

\- Je te choisis… Foretress !

\- Xatu, attaque lame-d'air ! ordonna Willow.

\- Foretress, représailles !

Xatu se mit à battre des ailes avec vigueur, créant des vagues d'air aussi dures que du métal directement sur Foretress qui, de son côté, s'était mit à briller comme s'il lançait une attaque boul'armure.

Les lames d'air s'abattirent sur le Pokémon rond dans un fracas du tonnerre, arrachant des giclées de terres et de roches sur le sol autour de lui. Foretress subit l'attaque de plein fouet, mais alors qu'Elza pensait qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus, le Pokémon rond se mit à tourner sur lui-même à très grand vitesse, faisant rebondit les attaques de Xatu.

Les lames d'air firent alors soudainement demi-tour et, glissant vers l'oiseau en soulevant des nuages de poussière, retournèrent s'écraser contre Xatu qui ne parvint pas à éviter sa propre attaque. Xatu cessa de battre des ailes, déséquilibré, et encaissa une dizaine de rafales de vent puissantes. Cela fut de trop pour le Pokémon oiseau qui s'écroula.

\- _Xatu est hors de combat ! Une manche partout ! Oh, ce duel va être serré les amis, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il est clair que ces deux dresseurs là ne se feront pas de cadeaux !_

Willow grimaça alors que la caméra était braquée sur elle en train de rappeler Xatu. Elle murmura quelque chose à sa PokéBall et envoya son second Pokémon.

\- Maraiste, go !

\- Foretress, balance tes picots ! ordonna Adrian.

Foretress se remit à tourner sur lui-même, à petite vitesse, et d'un coup une multitude de débris métalliques sautèrent de son corps pour infester la zone autour de Maraiste.

\- Maraiste, attaque cascade !

Maraiste n'attendit pas. Il sauta par-dessus les pointes métalliques de Foretress et plongea dans le bassin en projetant de l'eau sur les bords. Pendant un instant, il disparut complètement et Elza remarqua que la couronne d'eau autour du terrain était plutôt profonde. Puis, un courant d'eau commença à tourbillonner sur la gauche du terrain. Un vortex d'un mètre de large se creusa dans l'eau, puis d'un coup, s'inversa et une colonne aqueuse surgit de la piscine, s'éleva dans les airs et vint s'écraser contre Foretress en inondant une bonne partie du terrain.

 _\- Voilà une vague dont je n'aimerai pas boire la tasse ! Foretress va-t-il s'en sortir face à ce tsunami ?_

Mais Foretress ne craignait pas autant l'eau que cela, et il se secoua, prêt à continuer le combat.

\- Maraiste, sors de l'eau et utilise bâillement !

\- Foretress, piqûre ! dit Adrian.

Maraiste bondit hors de l'eau et son adversaire n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui balancer une multitude de fléchettes de type insecte qui se plantèrent dans son corps. Maraistre grogna et d'un coup de pattes, en retira une grande partie avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de lâcher un petit nuage cotonneux qui s'envola droit sur Foretress.

\- Esquive ! ordonna Adrian.

Foretress se décala mais le nuage monta vers le ciel, planant avec mollesse au dessus de la moitié du terrain et se mit à grossir, grossir… Pour finir par redescendre par gravité. Foretress n'avait plus aucune échappatoire et il inhala le nuage après avoir retenu sa respiration pendant plusieurs secondes. Elza trouva que l'attaque avait été plutôt drôle, et Matthew qui riait à côté d'elle devait être du même avis !

\- Alors comme ça tu veux endormir mon Pokémon ? dit Adrian. Très bien, Foretress, repos !

\- Quoi ?! s'énerva Willow. Oh, non !

 _\- Ha, ha ! On dirait bien que la jeune Willow s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu !_

Foretress ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, récupérant une grande partie de ses points de vie.

\- Pfff… Maraiste, tunnel ! Il faut le battre avant qu'il ne se réveille !

Le Pokémon bleu plongea dans le sol rocheux en projetant des cailloux derrière lui à mesure de son avancée dans la roche. Au bout de quelques secondes, il surgit juste sous le corps endormi de Foretress qui fut projeté en l'air.

Foretress retomba lourdement contre un rocher mais ne se réveilla pas et ne sembla pas KO, protégé par l'épaisse couche d'acier recouvrant sa carapace. Personne ne savait quand est-ce qu'il allait se réveiller, et même si Elza se doutait qu'Adrian croise les doigts pour que ça soit le plus rapidement possible, elle savait également que cela pouvait durer plusieurs tours !

\- Ok, on continue Maraiste ! s'enthousiasma Willow. Met toute ta force dans un giga impact !

\- Mar-mar ! acquiesça le Pokémon aquatique avec énergie.

Willow serra avec force les barrières de protection tandis qu'elle regardait avec attention son Pokémon qui s'était agenouillé. Maraiste avait la tête baissée et une énergie lumineuse commença à l'envelopper. Quand l'attaque fut prête, Maraiste leva les yeux vers Foretress et fonça dessus à toute vitesse. D'un coup de crâne puissant, il s'écrasa contre le Pokémon acier qui décolla à nouveau et atterrit dans l'eau dans un grand « PLOUF ».

\- Foretress ! cria Adrian.

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour Foretress, celui-ci surgit soudain des profondeurs, tourbillonnant sur lui-même, et revint se poser au centre du terrain avec l'air clairement fâché.

 _\- Oh, il semblerait que l'eau ait réveillé Foretress plus tôt que prévu ! Comment la jeune Willow va-t-elle réagir à ce nouveau retournement de situation ?_

\- Foretress a une défense exceptionnelle ! cria Adrian. Il va falloir frapper plus fort pour le battre !

\- Ah très bien ! cria Willow. Lame de rock, Maraiste ! Montre-lui qui est le plus fort !

\- Foretress, damoclès ! Débarrasse-toi de lui !

Mais où était le doux Adrian ? Où était la joyeuse Willow ? Elza tremblait pour eux : le combat était loin d'être terminé et pourtant ses deux amis étaient déjà enragés.

Les rochers qui parsemaient le terrain émirent un grondement sourd tandis que Maraiste les faisait léviter. Foretress s'élança à travers le terrain tandis que son adversaire commençait à lui envoyer une salve de projectiles rocheux. Foretress encaissa durement l'attaque, malmené par les rochers, puis il dépassa les derniers éclats de roche et percuta Maraiste de plein fouet.

Les deux Pokémons roulèrent sur eux-mêmes jusqu'à un bout du terrain suite à l'impact. Foretress couina de douleur et, tremblant, il regarda Maraiste se remettre debout.

 _\- Oh, Foretress semble sur le point d'abandonner ! L'attaque de Maraiste est vraiment dévastatrice !_

\- Il est fini ! s'exclama Willow.

\- Pas tout à fait, je peux encore blesser ton Pokémon ! contra Adrian. Foretress… EXPLOSION !

\- Qu'est-ce… abri Maraiste ! Vite !

Maraiste eut à peine le temps de se protéger derrière un voile lumineux que Foretress explosa sous ses pieds dans un bruit tonitruant. Un cratère immense se forma à l'endroit de l'attaque, détruisant une partir du terrain rocheux et créant une brèche dans la couronne du terrain. L'eau s'engouffra dans la fissure en formant une petite mare boueuse d'environ deux mètres d'envergure à la droite de Willow.

 _\- Encore un rebondissement dans ce combat de titans : Foretress est KO, mais il a fortement blessé son adversaire ! Wouahou, quel match, mes amis, quel match !_

Adrian rappela Foretress, le félicita et choisit une autre de ses PokéBall pendant qu'une seconde ampoule disparaissait sous sa photo. Le public acclamait les deux dresseurs avec ferveur, emportés par l'intensité du combat.

\- Il est temps de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Maraiste ! Rafflesia, en avant !

Le Pokémon fleur, qu'Elza se souvenait avoir vu évoluer plusieurs mois auparavant suite à la victoire d'Adrian au concours des Pokémons plante, se matérialisa sur le terrain en secouant ses longs pétales.

\- Raf, rafflesia ! menaça-t-il en direction de Maraiste.

\- Aie, quadruple faiblesse, dit Matthew à côté d'Elza. Maraiste ne va pas faire long feu…

Elza grimaça tandis que Willow ordonnait :

\- Bomb'beurk !

\- Rafflesia, utilise ta méga-sangsue !

Les pétales du Rafflesia s'animèrent en même temps que ses petits bras tandis qu'il incantait son attaque. Maraiste, de son côté, venait de se racler la gorge, et il cracha une bouillie marron et visqueuse à la figure de son adversaire qui le prit de plein fouet. Rafflesia, furieux, fit alors apparaître une lueur verte sous les pieds de Maraiste, et soudain des dizaines d'énormes bulles vertes se détachèrent du Pokémon aquatique pour venir le soigner.

Maraiste hurla de douleur, et le peu de points de vie qui lui restaient disparurent à une vitesse affolante. Il s'écroula face contre terre sous le regard hautain de Rafflesia.

 _\- Maraiste est hors de combat ! Deux manches partout ! Quel combat passionnant !_ _Ce Rafflesia a l'air particulièrement coriace !_

Willow tapa du pied contre le sol. Puis, elle hésita sur son prochain Pokémon. Elza se dit qu'elle aurait bien envoyé un type feu pour contrer Rafflesia, mais il lui semblait que Willow n'en possédait pas… Qu'allait décider son amie ?

\- Et bien voyons ce que tu pourras faire contre mon Ectoplasma ! cria Willow.

Le plus puissant des Pokémons de l'équipe de la fillette sortit de sa PokéBall et se mit immédiatement en position de combat après avoir marché sans le vouloir sur un picot dissimulé près d'un rocher. Déterminé, il était prêt à défendre sa dresseuse contre vents et marées.

\- Ecto, ball'ombre !

Ectoplasma attaqua avec une rapidité étonnante. Prenant de l'élan, il balança son poing armé d'une lueur sombre droit vers Rafflesia.

\- Esquive et danse-fleur ! répliqua Adrian.

La balle ténébreuse d'Ectoplasma s'écrasa aux pieds de Rafflesia qui sauta pour l'esquiver un peu tard. Le Pokémon plante manquait clairement de rapidité face à un monstre de vitesse tel que le spectre. Rafflesia encaissa une grande partie des dégâts, alors qu'une pluie de roches projetée par l'explosion lui retombait dessus, puis se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. D'une vibration rageuse des pétales, il fit sortir du cœur de sa fleur une nuée de minuscules pétales roses qui tourbillonnèrent à grande vitesse et s'abattirent avec violence sur Ectoplasma.

Le spectre ne put esquiver l'attaque, et son corps spectral se fit traverser par des milliers d'éclats de fleurs aussi coupants que des lames de rasoir.

\- Ecto, hypnose ! hurla Willow.

\- Attention Rafflesia ! Protège-toi et danse-fleur à nouveau !

Rafflesia se mit à courir entre les rochers du terrain, mais son esquive fut vaine, car Ectoplasma surgit soudain devant lui et, les yeux immenses luisant avec malveillance, lui balança des ondes soporifiques en pleine figure. Rafflesia couina, et tomba endormi.

 _\- Une fois encore, le sommeil vient changer toute la donne du combat !Ces deux dresseurs sont vraiment plein de surprises !_

\- Non, Rafflesia, réveille-toi ! gémit Adrian.

\- Très bien maintenant, dévorêve Ecto !

Ectoplasma eut un sourire carnassier tandis que ses bras se mettaient en mouvement pour préparer son attaque. Elza reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes et se tourna vers Matthew :

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Regarde Rafflesia, je suis sûr que c'est encore sa ruse… affirma le garçon. C'est le même coup qu'il m'a fait pendant le concours des plantes !

\- De quoi ? Je me souviens plus…

Ectoplasma abaissa d'un coup les deux bras pour pomper de l'énergie à son adversaire, mais il ne se passa rien. Surpris, Ectoplasma grogna et s'approcha du Pokémon fleur.

\- Ça ne marche pas ? s'inquiéta Willow.

\- MAINTENANT ! hurla soudain Adrian.

Rafflesia bondit d'un coup, lâchant un nuage de poudre jaune directement au visage surpris d'Ectoplasma.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Willow, paniquée. Mais je ne comprends pas, il aurait du dormir au moins deux tours !

\- Rafflesia a fait semblant de dormir pour pouvoir paralyser Ectoplasma malgré sa vitesse ! Et ça a fonctionné !

 _\- Ça alors, mesdames et messieurs ! Quel coup de génie de la part du jeune Adrian ! Rafflesia a fait semblant de tomber endormi, je n'avais jamais assisté à un tel stratagème ! Quel retournement de situation ! Vous avez vu ça ?!_

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! râla Willow. Ecto, poing-ombre !

Ectoplasma ne bougea pas immédiatement, visiblement bloqué par une force invisible. Adrian en profita :

\- Rafflesia, danse-fleur ! Tu ne peux pas le rater !

A nouveau, Rafflesia fit vibrer ses pétales rouges pour envoyer à son adversaire une salve de projectiles coupants. Ectoplasma hurla sous les assauts des pétales, puis, emporté par la rage, les yeux plissés de douleur, il disparut soudain et reparut juste au dessus de Rafflesia à qui il porta un énorme uppercut ténébreux.

Rafflesia vola à travers le terrain et s'écrasa contre un rocher. Tremblant, il se remit debout et regarda Ectoplasma d'un air mauvais. Les deux adversaires étaient mal en point, la prochaine attaque désignerait le vainqueur des deux Pokémons.

Rafflesia, emporté par la colère, rechargea immédiatement une attaque danse-fleur sans qu'Adrian ne lui ait ordonné quoi que ce soit. Willow savait que cette attaque ne pouvait être évitée et qu'elle serait fatale à son tout premier Pokémon, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.


	34. La Finale - partie 2

**Chapitre 33**

 **La Finale – partie 2**

Le match battait son plein et la tension était à son comble. Le Rafflesia d'Adrian, emporté par la colère, s'apprêtait à porter un coup fatal à Ectoplasma grâce à son attaque danse-fleur. Sachant son Pokémon perdu, Willow s'écria :

\- Prélève-destin !

Ectoplasma ferma les yeux et une aura sombre, malfaisante s'empara de lui. Son ombre s'agrandit et s'allongea jusqu'à rejoindre celle de Rafflesia, qui sursauta en même temps qu'il lançait sa dernière nuée de pétales mortels. Les morceaux de fleurs roses traversèrent le corps fantomatique d'Ectoplasma en lui infligeant de gros dégâts, et il s'écroula lentement. Aussitôt, la lueur démoniaque qui l'enveloppait disparut et réapparut sur Rafflesia qui, les yeux exorbités, sentit tout ce qui restait de sa vie disparaître de son corps. Le Pokémon fleur tomba à son tour tandis que, dans le public, des ovations explosaient de tous côtés.

\- _Ectoplasma et Rafflesia sont tous deux hors de combat ! Ça alors, mais ces deux challengers ne veulent rien lâcher ! Trois manches partout, le suspens reste entier ! Qui va remporter cette finale du championnat de la Ligue Pokémon ? Qui, de la combative Willow ou du surprenant Adrian, décrochera le trophée qui prouvera sa suprématie sur plus de deux cents concurrents ?!_

Le public applaudit à tout rompre tandis que, sur le grand écran apparaissait les visages sérieux des deux amis d'Elza.

\- Ça alors, quelle ferveur ! s'enthousiasma Cathy Delouvre. Je n'en reviens pas, c'est vraiment très impressionnant !

\- C'est vrai, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse ! approuva son mari.

\- T'as vu ça, Elza ? Ils ont vraiment un super niveau, tous les deux.

Elza opina du chef. Que ce soit Will ou Adrian, il était clair qu'ils étaient doués, et que leurs Pokémons étaient très bien entraînés. Aurait-elle été à ce niveau si elle avait pu participer… ? Une vague de douleur commença à l'envahir. Sûr qu'elle aurait eu sa place sur un des deux promontoires du terrain, à mettre la pâtée à tous les dresseurs de Johto. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si curieuse, si têtue, si idiote…

Matthew posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Elza et la tira vers lui.

\- Arrête de penser à… ça. Tu souriais jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais que tu penses que tu aurais pu être à leur place, et entre nous je le pense aussi… Mais… Voilà.

Il serra un peu plus fort alors qu'Elza soupirait.

\- Fais pas la tête, Elzounette. Pense à Adrian et Will. Après tout, il faut qu'on soutienne Adrian pour sa victoire !

\- Bin ?! Et pourquoi pas Will ? s'étonna Elza.

\- Parce que c'est une fille ! déclara Matthew sur le ton de l'évidence. Et les garçons sont meilleurs que les filles !

Elza gonfla les joues.

\- Et tu t'es fait battre par qui, toi, hein ? se vanta-t-elle.

\- Ah, heu… Je ne me souviens plus vraiment… mentit Matthew en rigolant.

Elza comprit alors que son ami plaisantait depuis le début et elle laissa un échapper un rire. Il avait réussi à éviter qu'elle ne replonge dans la tourmente sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. C'était vraiment un chouette garçon.

\- _Il reste encore trois Pokémons à chacun de nos deux dresseurs d'exception : Willow de Rosalia et Adrian de Boug Geon ! Le combat est sur le point de recommencer, et c'est la jeune Willow qui doit envoyer son Pokémon en premier !_

Le public se leva en criant. Les bras en l'air, Elza participa aux encouragements généraux tandis que Willow choisissait une nouvelle PokéBall. Un grand Pokémon jaune à la queue bourdonnante d'électricité apparut sur le terrain. Un morceau de métal de l'attaque picot se planta dans sa queue et il l'envoyer valser au loin tandis que le présentateur commentait :

 _\- Ah, un Pharamp ! Un Pokémon très difficile à dresser ! Quel adversaire lui réserve Adrian… ?_

\- Je choisis… Dracolosse !

 _\- Ça alors ! C'est un vrai Dracolosse ?! Il s'agit d'un Pokémon rare de Kanto ! Mesdames, messieurs, c'est un combat de titan qui nous attend ! Pharamp sera-t-il à la hauteur de l'un des Pokémon les plus puissants de la région ?_

\- Pharamp, cage-éclair !

\- Danse Draco, dit simplement Adrian.

Dracolosse se mit à battre des bras et des ailes, canalisant les pouvoirs des dragons, et augmentant ainsi sa puissance ainsi que sa vitesse. Déjà redoutable en temps normal, Dracolosse boostait davantage ses capacités, le rendant plus menaçant encore. Pharamp de son côté avait levé la queue vers le ciel, et un éclair sorti de nulle par en cette belle journée vint rebondir dessus avant d'aller frapper Dracolosse en pleine poitrine.

Comme Ectoplasma un peu plus tôt, Dracolosse rugit mais ses mouvements étaient spasmodiques, bloqués par une force invisible. Il aurait peu de chance de toucher son adversaire à présent…

\- Très bien, maintenant qu'il est neutralisé, c'est le moment d'utiliser ton rayon gemme, Pharamp !

\- Dracolosse, je sais que tu peux passer outre la paralysie ! Attaque colère !

Aussitôt, un immense rayon lumineux vert et jaune surgit de la gueule de Pharamp. Le faisceau traversa tout le terrain à une vitesse telle qu'une tranchée se creusa dans le sol, faisant s'envoler des nuages de poussière, et s'explosa contre Dracolosse.

Furieux, le dragon n'eut aucun mal à monter sa colère pour attaquer son adversaire. D'un coup d'aile rageur, il s'extirpa de sa torpeur paralysante et se jeta sur Pharamp en hurlant. Surboosté par la danse-draco et par la colère, il envoya un coup de queue magistral à son adversaire, le faisant décoller du sol. Sans attendre que Pharamp n'ait atterri, il lui balança de puissants coups de poings dans le ventre, et acheva son combo d'un coup de boule qui fit rugir Pharamp de douleur.

\- Draaaaaaaaaaaac ! hurla Dracolosse en levant les bras au ciel en signe de colère.

 _\- Ces attaques sont vraiment effroyables ! Je ne voudrais pas mettre l'un de ces deux Pokémons en rogne ! Ha ! ha !_

Willow avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Avec effroi, elle regarda son Pharamp se relever avec douleur.

\- Courage Pharamp ! Éloigne-toi de lui et utilise chargeur !

\- Ne le laisse pas s'échapper, Dracolosse ! ordonna Adrian.

La queue du Pokémon électrique se mit à luire d'un éclat brillant, s'agitant comme un soleil, et Elza détourna le regard quelques jours auparavant, Pharamp et Chinchou s'étaient amusé à exhiber leurs poches d'électricité pour rigoler…

Pharamp commença à emmagasiner de la puissance pour sa prochaine attaque électrique, mais son adversaire s'avança vers lui. Il tenta de fuir d'un bond, mais Dracolosse avait acquis une trop grande vitesse, et il se fit rattraper. Une fois de plus, Dracolosse rugit, les yeux rouges, et sauta sur Pharamp pour lui administrer un puissant coup de queue. Les gestes saccadés par la paralysie, il se fit électrocuter par l'attaque chargeur mais réussit malgré tout à balancer à Pharamp un uppercut qui l'envoya directement dans la couronne d'eau d'où il ne ressortit pas. Willow le rappela d'un geste agacé.

 _\- Pharamp est hors de combat ! Ça alors, les amis, vous avez vu la puissance de ce Pokémon ?!_

\- Dracolosse est peut-être fort, admit Willow, mais il craint les attaques de type roche ! Kabutops ! Go et lame de roc !

La blonde avait les mains crispées sur la barrière qui la protégeait d'une éventuelle chute. Les cheveux ébouriffés, elle fusillait Adrian du regard avec force, comme si sa simple volonté pourrait changer l'issue du match.

Adrian, lui, avait les poings serrés mais il semblait moins en proie aux émotions que Willow. D'apparence déterminée mais forte, il tentait de rester concentré pour ne pas commettre d'erreur. Même si personne n'en n'avait conscience, lui avait bien senti que Dracolosse avait malgré tout déjà perdu beaucoup de points de vie.

\- Dracolosse, giga impact !

Kabutops, qui s'était matérialisé sur le terrain un instant auparavant, s'élança sans attendre et, de plusieurs coups de lames bien placés, scia les derniers stalagmites rocheux du terrain avant de les envoyer vers Dracolosse d'un revers de lame. Les pics, fins et pointus comme des lances, vinrent se planter directement dans les ailes et le ventre de Dracolosse en lui arrachant un grand cri.

\- Bouge ! s'inquiéta Adrian.

Mais Dracolosse resta paralysé. Sa précédente colère avait atteint son système nerveux, et sa vision se brouilla. Des formes illogiques apparurent devant lui, et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il tenta de s'en protéger en balançant ses poings dans tous les sens, attaqué de toutes parts par d'horribles monstres multicolores, mais ne réussir qu'à se déséquilibrer.

 _\- Ça alors ! On dirait que Dracolosse est confus !_

Kabutops n'hésita pas. D'un bond rapide, il se précipita vers Dracolosse et lui planta ses lames dans le dos. Dracolosse n'y tint plus et il s'effondra.

 _\- Dracolosse est hors de combat ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Un Pokémon d'une puissance extraordinaire, battu à son propre jeu à la confusion ! Il reste encore deux Pokémons à chacun des dresseurs ! C'est un match serré qui se déroule devant vous, en direct du Plateau Indigo ! Personne ne peut, pour l'instant, deviner qui sera sacré Champion de la Ligue Johto !_

Une ampoule supplémentaire s'éteignit sous la photo d'Adrian. Le garçon rappela son dragon et sortit un nouveau combattant.

\- Roigada, je te choisis !

Contre toute attente, un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage de Willow.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain Elza. Adrian n'avait pas un Yanma et un Tartard en plus de son Typhlosion ? Il ne les a pas utilisé pour ce combat !

Matthew eut un petit rire.

\- Elza, tu sais bien qu'on peut capturer plus de six Pokémons, hein ?

Elza se tut. Oui, c'était vrai. Mais l'idée de laisser traîner un de ses Pokémon dans un ordinateur du Centre, comme elle l'avait fait avec Hélio, lui paraissait tellement cruelle qu'elle n'avait pas songé que de nombreux dresseurs devaient quand même avoir recours à cette technique.

\- Adrian m'a dit qu'il avait capturé plus de vingt espèces de Pokémons différentes.

\- Non, sérieux ?! s'exclama Elza alors que sur le terrain le combat reprenait.

Les lames de Kabutops brillait d'une vigueur nouvelle suite à l'attaque danse-lames que venait de lui ordonner Willow.

\- Roigada, attaque psyko !

Un voile violet opaque se forma immédiatement autour de Kabutops, l'empêchant de fuir. Roigada leva la tête et Kabutops s'envola, puis d'un coup sec, il le fit redescendre vers le sol avant de recommencer l'opération plusieurs fois.

\- Kaaaaab ! cria Kabutops une fois que l'attaque fut terminée.

Il avait pris un sale coup.

\- Oh ! Venge-toi Kabutops, PLAIE-CROIX PLEINE PUISSANCE !

\- Une attaque insecte ?! pâlit Adrian. Bâillement !

Kabutops hocha la tête et s'élança. Sa vitesse phénoménale ne laissa aucune chance à Roigada d'esquiver. Le Pokémon psy eut tout juste le temps de lâcher un petit nuage dans les airs avant que kabutops ne soit juste devant lui, les lames aiguisées reflétant la lumière levées vers le soleil. D'un coup, une avalanche de coups plut sur Roigada.

Les lames de Kabutops fendirent l'air des dizaines de fois, tandis qu'il tournait autour de sa proie à la vitesse du son en assénant des coups puissants, puis dans un dernier coup de ses bras tranchants, l'attaque cessa et Roigada tomba face contre terre.

 _\- … Roigada est KO ! Par tous les dieux, ce match est vraiment époustouflant ! Adrian perd encore un Pokémon et il semble que la jeune Willow ait l'avantage ! Mesdames, messieurs il ne reste qu'un seul Pokémon au jeune homme de Bourg Geon pour inverser la tendance ! J'espère que vous tremblez d'émotion autant que moi, chers amis, car l'heure du résultat est proche !_

Adrian porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Dans le stade, le public retint son souffle. Le jeune garçon inspira doucement, saisit sa dernière PokéBall, en envoya son starter au combat.

\- Ziooooooon… grogna le Pokémon de feu.

Sans se déconcentrer, Willow embraya :

\- Kabutops, cascade !

\- Abri ! ordonna Adrian.

Il devait se douter que Typhlosion n'avait pas l'avantage du type… Néanmoins, Kabutops avait perdu pas mal de points de vie, rien n'était perdu.

Le Pokémon fossile plongea dans l'eau et disparut. Tout comme l'avait fait Maraiste avant lui, Kabutops créa un vortex dans la couronne, et un torrent d'eau glacée s'éleva dans les airs avant d'aller se fracasser contre Typhlosion.

Des mètres cube d'eau ruisselèrent à l'endroit de l'impact, rendant encore le sol plus boueux qu'avant, et tout le stade put voir la silhouette agenouillé et la tête baissée de Typhlosion.

Le starter feu d'Adrian ne bougeait pas pendant quelques secondes, puis d'un coup, le voile protecteur qui le recouvrait disparut. D'immenses flammes surgirent de son cou en même temps qu'il se relevait, indemne.

Adrian sourit tendrement.

\- Typhlosion, météores !

\- Kabutops, aqua-jet !

Kabutops commeça à courir vers sont adversaire, mais sa course ralentit soudain, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il trébucha vers l'avant.

 _\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ca alors, mais c'est l'attaque bâillement de Roidaga qui fait effet ! Kabutops s'est tout simplement endormi ! Quelle chance pour le jeune Adrian ! Saura-t-il en profiter ?_

Typhlosion eut un petit rire et se cabra afin de balancer une pluie d'étoiles sur le dos de Kabutops qui ronflait bruyamment.

\- Kabutops, relève-toi ! couina Willow, les larmes aux yeux. Kabutops !

\- Il est temps d'en finir, Typhlosion ! Damoclès !

Typhlosion gratta le sol de sa patte, courba l'échine et fonça droit devant lui. D'un coup de tête surpuissant, il envoya voler Kabutops contre le promontoire de Willow qui cria de désarroi. Le Pokémon fossile tomba à l'eau et, endormi, commença à couler. Willow le rappela d'une main tremblante.

 _\- Kabutops est hors de combat ! Ça alors, c'est incroyable ! Le jeune Adrian est en train de remonter la pente ! Il ne reste désormais plus qu'un Pokémon à chacun des challengers ! C'est la manche décisive qui va se jouer maintenant ! Le gagnant de la manche remportera le Trophée ! Willow, Adrian, tout le public vous souhaite bonne chance !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa. L'ambiance était électrique et intense. Tout le stade criait, chantait et secouait les banderoles du festival avec ferveur. Elza avait les poings si serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle ne savait même pas qui supporter ! Elle avait eu un faible pour Adrian et elle savait qu'il était très fort et plein de ressources, mais d'un autre côté Willow était une amie formidable qu'Elza adorait. En toute honnêteté, elle pouvait dire qu'elle serait contente quelque soit le résultat, mais sa curiosité était à son paroxysme : elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui pourrait gagner ce combat !

Willow, elle, avait perdu toute contenance. Tremblant comme une feuille, c'est d'un geste hésitant qu'elle dévoila son dernier Pokémon.

\- Mégaaaaaaaa ! cria son starter plante.

Elza porta la main à la bouche tandis que Matthew acquiesçait.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien ! commenta Elza. Elle est clairement désavantagée…

\- Oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Tout est possible, j'ai confiance, Will ne se laissera pas battre si facilement.

En bas, sur le terrain, Typhlosion et Méganium se faisaient face.

Sous le regard confiant d'Adrian, et celui plutôt inquiet de Willow, Méganium sortit une liane de son buste et l'avança doucement vers Typhlosion. Le starter feu, qui avait reconnu son rival de Pokéball du professeur Orme, leva la patte pour venir à la rencontre de l'excroissance de sa Némésis.

 _\- Bon sang, mais il semble que Méganium et Typhlosion se serrent la main, si je puis dire ! C'est vrai que ces deux là sont tous deux les starters proposés par le grand professeur Orme au début de l'année, puisque nos deux challengers viennent de terminer leur Voyage Initiatique ! Quel bel esprit d'équipe, les amis !_

Zan n'y tint plus. Il avait résisté jusque là parce qu'Elza lui avait dit que les gradins n'acceptaient pas les gros Pokémons, mais cette fois c'en était trop, il sortit de sa PokéBall pour assister au match ! D'abord, parce qu'il n'était pas si gros que ça, et ensuite car Typhlosion et Méganium, c'était ses amis d'enfance ! Ils étaient les trois Pokémons rivaux arrivés la même année chez le professeur, et avaient fait beaucoup de bêtises ensemble avant d'être choisis par leurs dresseurs.

La silhouette bleue imposante de Zan se matérialisa juste devant Elza et Matthew et plusieurs personnes derrière eux protestèrent immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Zan ?! râla Elza.

\- Aliga-aligatueur tueur ! se défendit Zan en levant les pattes.

\- Moi aussi je serais curieux d'assister au combat de mes pairs à sa place, intervint Matthew. Zan, assieds-toi à nos pieds et fais-toi tout petit si tu veux rester.

Zan ne se fit pas prier et il dégagea la vue des spectateurs de derrière. Il s'installa maladroitement entre les genoux d'Elza et de Matthew, tourna son gros museau vers le terrain et encouragea :

\- TUEUR ALIIIIIII !

Elza rit, se doutant bien que les concernés n'avaient absolument rien entendus de là où ils étaient. Méganium avait rangé sa liane et se tenait prêt tandis que les flammes sur le dos de Typhlosion brûlaient avec ardeur.

\- Typhlosion, lance-flammes !

\- Méganium, plaquage !

Méganium se lança en avant tandis que Typhlosion crachait un torrent de flammes droit devant. Méganium tenta de l'esquiver par la droite, mais c'était un mauvais choix car il glissa dans la flaque de boue au bord de l'eau qui s'était formée suite à l'explosion de Foretress. Déséquilibré, il perdit quelques secondes qui suffirent à Typhlosion pour l'inonder avec sa colonne de feu. Méganium rugit, gravement touché, mais il repartit la tête en avant et asséna à son adversaire un puissant plaquage qui l'envoya valser à quelques centimètres du bord de la piscine, au pied de son dresseur.

Typhlosion jeta un regard soulagé à la couronne d'eau à laquelle il venait d'échapper et se releva.

\- Méganium, tu dois te soigner ! Synthèse !

Adrian tenta de la contrer immédiatement :

\- Brouillard, Typhlosion !

Il faisait beau et chaud sur le Plateau Indigo, et Méganium n'eut aucun mal à commencer à se régénérer en puisant l'énergie solaire. Le temps que Typhlosion fasse apparaître la brume sur le terrain, Méganium avait déjà régénéré une grande quantité de points de vie.

On n'y voyait plus grand-chose soudain dans le brouillard, et Willow devait penser à la même chose.

\- Il faut frapper fort et large, Méganium ! Tempête florale !

\- Typhlosion, attaque roue de feu !

Le brouillard se dissipa tout doucement à mesure que Méganium chargeait son attaque florale. Un tourbillon de fleurs, aussi destructeur qu'une tornade d'épées pointues, surgit tout autour de lui en chassant les derniers nuages brumeux, avant de foncer droit sur Typhlosion. Le starter feu, de son côté, s'entoura d'un cercle de flammes qui se mit à tourner, créant un souffle de vent dans le sens contraire, provoquant des tourbillons de brume et de gravats. Les fleurs percutèrent les flammes de Typhlosion et s'embrasèrent, créant des explosions de pétales et de roches, obligeant Willow et Adrian à se protéger les yeux avec les bras.

Méganium, au centre du terrain, ré-éjecta une volée de fleurs tranchantes qui pourchassèrent leur ennemi Typhlosion se mit à courir le long du terrain pour éviter l'attaque, contourna Méganium et se jeta sur lui, un tourbillon de feu roulant toujours autour de son corps, pour venir le percuter violemment par derrière au moment où des centaines de pétales foncèrent sur lui en perforant son pelage. Méganium et Typhlosion hurlèrent de douleur.

Ils étaient au coude à coude. Essoufflés, fatigués, mais déterminés, ils se regardaient avec hargne en attendant l'ultime assaut.

\- GIGA SANGSUE ! hurla Willow dans un sanglot de stress.

Méganium fit apparaître des bulles vertes par les pétales de ses fleurs, et d'un geste de ses fouets lianes, il entreprit de les envoyer une par une sur Typhlosion qui perdait des points de vie au fur et à mesure que Méganium en regagnait.

\- TYPHLOSION, SURCHAUFFE ! éclata Adrian. C'est la fin, _maintenant_ !

Typhlosion se mit à hurler, hurler. La flamme sur son cou explosa jusqu'à faire un mètre de haut, puis tout à coup, tout son corps pris feu. Dans un soubresaut enragé, Typhlosion fit trembler le terrain roche, et soudain une explosion volcanique surgit sous les pattes de Méganium avant de l'engloutir dans une marée de magma brûlant.

\- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! gémit Méganium.

Ses bulles vertes explosèrent d'un coup sans toucher leur cible, Méganium n'arrivait plus à les contrôler. Sous le regard à la fois émerveillé et ébahi de Zan, Méganium s'écroula. Typhlosion se redressa et, fièrement tourné vers son dresseur, cracha une colonne de flammes vers le ciel.

Il avait vaincu.

\- MEGANIUM EST HORS DE COMBAT, ADRIAN DE BOURG GEON REMPORTE LA FINALE DE LA LIGUE JOHTO ! hurla le présentateur.

Les spectateurs crièrent leur joie. Tout le monde se leva d'un coup, applaudissant à tout rompre le nouveau champion donc le visage rougissant était exposé en gros plan sur l'écran du stade. Le présentateur annonça qu'il descendait à la rencontre d'Adrian et ses paroles furent accueillies par une nouvelle explosion d'acclamations festives. Zan applaudissait aussi fort que les autres, enthousiasmé par le magnifique combat auquel il venait d'assister. Bien sûr il aurait été encore plus fier s'il avait été à la place de Typhlosion pour offrir le trophée à Elza, mais il venait malgré tout de vivre un moment exceptionnel et particulièrement intense.

\- Adrian ! Adrian ! scandait la foule en tapant des pieds sur les gradins.

La caméra braqua son objectif sur le vainqueur qui descendait de son estrade pour rejoindre Typhlosion qui sauta par-dessus la couronne d'eau pour atterrir dans les bras de son dresseur. Ils s'étreignirent et c'est à ce moment là que Willow vint les rejoindre. Adrian se détacha de son Pokémon et enlaça son amie.

\- Oh, le grand gagnant de la coupe de la Ligue est en train de consoler la jeune Willow ! commenta le présentateur qui venait d'apparaître en bas du Dôme par l'entrée est. Quel gentleman ! Mais ne soyez pas triste, mademoiselle, vous avez fait un combat fantastique !

Elza tremblait d'émotions. Elle était heureuse et en même temps jalouse de voir Adrian, l'éternel vainqueur, remporter une fois encore un trophée. Le grand écran zooma sur le présentateur qui tenait Adrian par l'épaule, un micro dans la main, et Willow qui se tenait à côté d'eux, des larmes de déception coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle tentait de garder un visage digne.

\- Hé bien, quel performance, Adrian ! s'exclama le présentateur. Et toutes mes félicitations ! Vos parents doivent être particulièrement fiers de vous ! Alors, dites-nous vos impressions sur ce combat !

Il lui tendit le micro et Adrian rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Heu… Je… balbutia-t-il. C'était un super match. J'en reviens pas d'y être arrivé !

\- Ne soyez pas modeste ! Vous êtes parmi les meilleurs depuis le début de cette compétition, et personne ne peut nier vos talents de dresseurs !

\- Il faut surtout féliciter mes Pokémons, monsieur, assura Adrian. Et également Willow, qui a été une adversaire redoutable et que je suis fier de compter parmi mes amies !

Willow eut un rire mouillé. Adrian leva le pouce vers elle.

\- Vous avez raison, n'oublions pas de féliciter votre jeune adversaire, Willow de Rosalia qui a fait un score remarquable !

Le public applaudit chaudement la perdante. Willow leva la main en signe de salut, les joues rouges. Une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'années traversa alors le terrain et tendit une immense coupe dorée à Adrian en s'inclinant avec politesse.

\- Adrian de Bourg Geon, déclara alors le présentateur. Je suis heureux de vous remettre le Trophée de la Ligue Pokémon de Johto, preuve de votre victoire incontestable à ce concours ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Des pétards explosèrent en milliers de confettis partout dans le Dôme Principal alors qu'Adrian saisissait sa coupe d'une main tremblante. Le public ne cessait pas d'applaudir et d'acclamer le vainqueur, et le brouhaha s'accrut encore davantage lorsqu'Adrian leva le bras au ciel, le Trophée brillant dans sa main.

La musique forte résonnait à travers tout le Plateau Indigo. C'était la fête autour du Centre Pokémon et des cinq Dômes autours desquels les stands de nourriture et de souvenirs étaient pris d'assaut par une foule joyeuse. Elza, ses parents, Matthew et Willow étaient dehors, sur une table de pique-nique, en train de savourer un délicieux repas en repensant à l'exploit qu'avait accompli Adrian plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés, lui, arrivait à peine faire quelques pas entre deux groupes de personnes lui demandant des photos souvenir et le félicitant chaudement. Il était à l'instant même à quelques mètres du groupe, entouré d'une demi-douzaine d'adolescentes gloussantes, mais ne semblait pas lassé ni agacé d'être ainsi loué, et il répondait toujours avec beaucoup de douceur et de politesse aux personnes qui lui demandaient ses impressions.

Willow avait beaucoup pleuré après être sortie du Dôme avec la seconde place, mais ses amis lui avaient assuré qu'elle avait fait un parcours brillant, et le coup de téléphone que lui avaient passé ses parents la consola beaucoup. Adrian l'avait félicité chaleureusement, et la jeune blonde avait serré la main d'Adrian en lui promettant une revanche endiablée, sa main bronzée contrastant avec la peau pâle du garçon pour sceller le serment.

Elza avait Hélio dans les bras. Entourée de sa famille et de ses amis, elle se sentait bien mieux que la veille, bien qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher, de temps à autre, son esprit de se rappeler que l'on venait de lui arracher une partie de son âme. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être restée au Plateau Indigo pour assister à la finale, et même si cette année de Voyage Initiatique s'achevait pour elle par un grand sentiment de frustration et de tristesse, elle n'oubliait pas les moments magiques et merveilleux qu'elle avait également vécus au cours des douze derniers mois.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit tout à coup qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était Zan, mais vu le regard de son père, il ne s'agissait pas de lui. Elza se retourna, c'était Myxilia.

Elle se tenait là, les yeux baissés, gênée, et monsieur Delouvre soupira bruyamment. Myxilia leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de faire demi-tour mais Cathy la retint :

\- Non, reste avec nous. Je sais que tu es venu féliciter tes amis, nous n'allons pas te chasser…

Ceci disant, elle se retourna vers son mari en lui jetant un regard appuyé. Myxilia lui sourit et s'assit avec eux. Elza eut un immense sourire.

\- Myxi ! Je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente ! dit l'adolescente en souriant finalement.

\- Salut les mioches ! lança gaiement une voix un peu plus loin. Et félicitations, le pâlot ! T'as géré grave !

Alexandre s'approcha d'eux et sauta sur le banc en saluant Adrian qui rit en lui répondant d'un signe de main.

Une masse de cheveux roux passa alors devant eux et sauta sur Adrian, l'attrapa par le cou et lui frotta son poing sur le crâne.

\- Bravo Adrian ! sourit Candice. Dis voir, maintenant que t'es au top, tu voudrais pas foutre une raclée au gros sac blond là-bas, histoire de nous faire encore un peu de spectacle ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire et les parents d'Elza choisirent ce moment pour s'éclipser, prétextant vouloir se coucher. Elza se tourna vers Myxilia qui la regardait en grimaçant.

\- J'm'en veux tellement Elza…

\- On va pas revenir là-dessus, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'en voulais pas, gronda Elza. Dis-moi plutôt si cet enfoiré a pris la perpet' ?

\- Ah bin ça, on en sait rien ! coupa Alexandre, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ça va prendre des mois, les jugements. Par contre, on peut quand même t'annoncer quelques bonnes nouvelles.

Myxilia opina du chef et se remit à sourire :

\- Ouaip. Pour commencer, l'équipe informatique a fait le tour du QG de la SCOD et a réussi à trouver des bases de données avec plein d'info sur leurs autres laboratoires planqués partout à Johto, sur leurs membres et tout… Du coup, toutes nos équipes sont mobilisées pour s'occuper de démanteler l'organisation.

\- Une grande chasse à l'homme est en cours pour retrouver tous leurs membres, continua Candice qui était revenue auprès d'eux avec un Adrian tout ébouriffé. On en capture un maximum et on les envoie en détention, en attendant leur jugement.

\- Tant mieux, dit Matthew.

\- L'organisation a été officiellement reconnue coupable de nombreux crimes, comme la maltraitance de Pokémons, leur revente et le détournement de fonds… ajouta Myxilia. Mais pour en revenir à David et à Blanche, ils sont tous deux actuellement en prison où ils attendent leur jugement. David a de nombreux chefs d'accusation contre lui, il va en prendre pour un paquet d'années.

Elza serra les poings.

\- Il mérite la mort ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Allons, allons… tempéra Candice. C'est un salaud mais tu ne voudrais pas devenir une meurtrière, quand même ?

Elza soupira alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- Et Blanche ? La même ? demanda timidement Willow.

\- Blanche va être destituée de son titre de Championne de Doublonville, et comme elle jouait l'espionne en étant infiltrée chez Twilight en plus de tous les autres chefs d'accusation, elle va prendre encore plus que son mec ! Bon débarras, déclara Candice.

Tout le monde approuva. C'était plutôt de bonnes nouvelles : les méchants étaient en prison, ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore fait attraper étaient traqués, et Blanche serait punie à la hauteur de sa trahison. Elza secoua la tête et se força à sourire. C'était une belle soirée, animée et chaude, et cette avalanche de bonnes nouvelles continuait de lui faire du bien au moral.

Matthew se leva d'un bond et tendit la main à Elza.

\- Allez, c'est la fête ! Viens danser, Elza !

Elza lui emboîta le pas et ils commencèrent à danser, comme la plupart des personnes près d'eux, en plein milieu des rues bondées et bruyantes. Willow courut les rejoindre et se mit également à se dandiner. Un groupe de jeunes garçons avec des chapeaux à l'effigie de Pokémons s'approchèrent d'Adrian pour lui parler et Myxilia le regarda tenter de répondre à toutes leurs questions en même temps avec amusement.

Elza tournait, sautait, riait même parfois. Zan faisait le fou avec eux, et Dizzy courait entre les pieds des danseurs en manquant de les faire trébucher. Soudain, Matthew donna un coup de coude dans les cotes d'Elza.

\- Hé regarde là-bas ! dit-il en pouffant de rire. J'en étais sûr !

Elza se retourna là où pointait le doigt de Matthew, et elle pouffa de rire à son tour, une main contre la bouche.

\- Roooh, zut ! J'étais pourtant sûre que tu avais tort ! lui dit-elle.

À quelques mètres d'eux, collés à un arbre qui les cachait un peu, Alexandre et Candice s'embrassaient avec passion.

\- Oh, j'y crois pas ! balbutia Myxilia, les yeux écarquillés. Elle a fini par craquer !

\- J'ai gagné mon pari ! annonça joyeusement Matthew à Elza. Balance le fric !

Elza fit semblant de soupirer tragiquement, attrapa son portefeuille dans son sac à dos, et commença à chercher quelques Pokédollars, quand tout à coup elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Attend, attend… Tu avais parié qu'ils s'embrasseraient _avant_ la fin de la Ligue ! La Ligue est finie ! J'te dois rien du tout !

Matthew explosa de rire.

\- Zut, j'ai cru que tu avais zappé !

Elza ouvrit grand les yeux, faussement vexée.

\- Tu voulais m'arnaquer ?! Bravo, l'ami ! rit-t-elle.

Tout le monde se mit à rire tandis que le couple le plus électrique de tous les temps continuait de roucouler, totalement inconscient d'être le principal centre d'attention de la soirée.

Ce soir-là, pour la toute dernière nuit qu'elle passerait dans un Centre Pokémon avant de retourner chez elle à Doublonville, Elza avait choisi une chambre d'une personne. Tous ses Pokémons, exceptionnellement, avait été lâchés dans la petite pièce et elle les regarda un par un avec tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait.

\- Les amis, c'est fini. Mon Voyage Initiatique s'achève ce soir, et je garde de merveilleux souvenirs de cette année passée à vos côtés.

Ruby sauta sur le lit où Elza était assise et se blottit dans ses bras. Il avait été vraiment attristé d'apprendre qu'elle et son ancien dresseur, Gabriel, avaient rompu, mais il s'était fait la promesse d'être toujours là pour elle et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

\- Il y a un an, je n'avais jamais capturé de Pokémon, et avoir un seul badge me semblait le bout du monde ! Mais ensemble, on est arrivé jusqu'à la Ligue et vous avez fait un parcours merveilleux. Je voulais vous dire que je vous aime tous, et que vous êtes tous super balèzes !

Il y eut un concert de cris de Pokémons et Elza se retrouva ensevelie sous une montagne de câlins.

\- Zan, tu m'étouffes !

Elza se redressa.

\- Demain, on rentre à la maison, à Doublonville.

Un voilà passa devant ses yeux.

\- Nous allons enterrer Chinchou, mon petit Loupio, votre ami… Sa mort a certainement été l'épreuve la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à affronter, heureusement vous étiez là, et mes amis l'étaient également. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais le temps apaisera notre douleur…

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel tout le monde baissa la tête, les pensées tristes. Puis Elza reprit, se forçant à conserver la bonne humeur que lui conférait le festival de la ligue.

\- Mais après cela, je retournerais à l'école pour passer mes diplômes ! Papa et maman ont été intransigeants sur ce point, je dois d'abord réussir mes examens de fin de lycée avant de repartir à l'aventure…

Dizzy poussa un cri outré. Mais ça prendrait des années, cette affaire ! Elza rit, et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui dit :

\- Ça fera environ sept ans, mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras de quoi t'amuser pendant ce temps ! assura-t-elle. Et après, si vous êtes tous d'accord, on repartira. Je n'ai pas abandonné mes rêves : je veux devenir Maîtresse de la Ligue, et puisque celle de Johto m'est désormais interdite, et bien je serais Maîtresse d'ailleurs ! Je sais qu'on en est capables. Vous êtes avec moi ?

\- Tueuuuur ! approuva joyeusement Zan.

\- Pi-piiii ! roucoula Hélio.

Ruby resserra sa prise autour d'Elza en ronronnant de bonheur et Titi se mit à chanter. Seul Dizzy n'avait pas bougé. Sept années sans découvrir des pays, sans bouger, sans sauter ! Y parviendrait-il ?

Puis, la réponse vint d'elle-même lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa dresseuse : bien sûr que ça irait bien pour eux et qu'il serait heureux, puisqu'il était avec elle. Dans un cri, il bondit en avant et sauta sur la tête d'Elza. Plantant ses griffes dans ses cheveux avec entrain, il couina de bonheur.

\- FUIIIIII !

FIN


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Elza replaça une mèche de cheveux un peu trop longue derrière son oreille, se pencha en avant et déposa un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur la tombe en murmurant :

\- Bonjour, Chinchou…

Elle s'assit doucement sur la petite dalle de marbre où reposait son vieil ami et se mit à sourire avec tendresse.

\- Je suis venue t'annoncer une grande nouvelle… je repars en voyage, à Hoenn.

Huit ans. Cela faisait huit longues années qu'Elza avait perdu Chinchou, mettant également un terme à son Voyage Initiatique par un abandon en quarts de finale de la Ligue de Johto.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à Doublonville, des années auparavant, Elza avait offert à feu son Loupio une cérémonie grandiose, où tous ses amis s'étaient réunis pour faire l'éloge du plus courageux des petits poissons. Puis, à la rentrée, Elza avait fait ce que la majorité des enfants ayant terminé leur Voyage Initiatique faisaient : elle était retournée à l'école. Matthew passait du temps avec elle chaque jour, bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe tous les deux, et on voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre.

Elza était une élève plutôt moyenne, mais malgré cela, elle obtint son brevet du collège et entra au lycée. Là, son cercle d'amis commença à changer. Poussés par leurs hormones, les lycéens commencèrent à jouer au chat et à la souris, les garçons courant derrière les filles comme des persian derrière une pelote de laine.

Elza rencontra un ou deux garçons sympathiques, au grand déplaisir de Zan, mais rien de très sérieux. Matthew, en revanche, rencontra Sarah lors de sa terminale et il en tomba éperdument amoureux.

Pour sa dernière année d'étude, Elza choisit l'option « Pokémon d'ailleurs : destination Hoenn », et elle dut monter un mémoire sur ce thème. Elle apprit avec grande surprise que le Pokémon fabuleux, Jirachi, avait été aperçu pour la première fois là-bas et que ses nombreuses légendes provenaient presque toutes de ce continent. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle décida de proposer à son examen final un mémoire détaillé de tout ce qu'elle savait sur le petit lutin, et le résultat en fut à la hauteur : examen validé avec mention bien et félicitations du jury !

Elza avait alors dix-huit ans. Elle était majeure, venait de terminer brillamment ses études, rendant très fier ses parents. Que faire maintenant ? Matthew travaillait depuis un an dans une boulangerie, en compagnie de sa future femme Sarah, et il était le plus heureux des hommes. Ils ne passaient plus tellement de temps tous les deux, bien qu'ils restaient très bons amis.

Elza tenta de trouver du travail, mais rien ne lui plaisait réellement. Après avoir passé des années vissée sur les bancs de l'école, elle avait envie de bouger ! De nouveaux horizons !

Ses Pokémons aussi s'ennuyaient dans cette petite vie trop tranquille. Ils manquaient d'entraînement, et Zan s'était beaucoup empâté pendant toutes ces années. Finalement, Elza prit sa décision : elle voulait partir en Voyage de Confirmation à Hoenn.

Après tout, au fond, jamais elle n'avait renoncé à son rêve de Trophée. La Ligue Johto lui était désormais inatteignable, mais pas celles des autres pays ! Un Voyage de Confirmation, c'est-à-dire une quête de badges suivie d'une inscription à la Ligue, était un choix adopté par un grand nombre de dresseurs en quête de revanche ou de défis.

L'idée avait fait son chemin dans sa tête. Dizzy en fut ravi, ainsi que tous les autres. Elza décida donc de se remettre aux entraînements. Elle avait un peu perdu la main, mais après avoir passé tout l'hiver à refaire de l'exercice avec son équipe – et mis Zan au régime malgré ses protestations sonores – elle retrouva un bon niveau.

Au printemps, elle se sentait prête. Matthew avait refusé de l'accompagner, heureux de sa nouvelle routine, mais il lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Elle avait été un peu déçue, mais elle le comprenait. C'est donc seule qu'elle commença à préparer son sac à dos, son argent de poche et sa ceinture de PokéBalls toute neuve.

Elle se retrouvait donc là, au cimetière de Doublonville, à faire ses au revoir à Chinchou, la veille de son nouveau départ, accompagnée par ses cinq Pokémons silencieusement alignés derrière elle.

\- Je prends le Train Magnet demain, puis le Ferry direction Poivressel. Je suis sûre que ça t'aurait plu, Poivressel. Il parait que c'est très beau, plein de coquillages colorés comme tu les aimes…

Elza soupira.

\- Je vais probablement capturer un nouveau Pokémon, j'y suis obligée, mais sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Elle posa une main contre la pierre froide, les yeux perdus sur l'épitaphe « Chinchou, ton courage et ta douceur nous manqueront ».

\- Lorsque je reviendrais, je serais la nouvelle Maîtresse de Hoenn, je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Aliga-liga, acquiesça doucement Zan.

\- Au revoir Chinchou, souhaite-moi bonne chance…

Elza soupira, se leva et dirigea son regard vers le ciel bleu. Le soleil l'éclaira avec chaleur, inondant son visage de lumière. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais à cet instant il sembla à Elza que le soleil grésilla une fraction de seconde, comme une antenne de Loupio.

Elle sourit. Où qu'il soit, il lui souhait bonne chance, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Demain serait un grand jour, une nouvelle aventure lui tendait les bras, de nouvelles rencontres, de nouveaux combats, et qui sait, peut-être au bout du chemin, le Trophée ?

 _Note de l'auteure : Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui Matt a été amoureux d'Elza pendant des années. Malheureusement pour lui, il a été complètement « friendzoné »… xD Puis, il a fini par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et il cessé d'être amoureux d'Elza. ^^_

Note de fin d'histoire :

Bonjour ou bonsoir, petits lecteurs ! Déjà, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, je tiens à vous dire un énorme **MERCI** ! Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré cette fin d'histoire assez frustrante ! ) Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage en laissant un commentaire !

Le tome 1 est terminé ! Mais rassurez-vous, le tome 2 arrive bientôt !

 **Au passage, un énorme MERCI à : Meli, devenue mon amie irl et a qui j'ai piqué des personnages à Laurent, mon frère qui a relu mes chapitres, m'a aidé à écrire des scènes de combat dignes de ce nom pour la finale, et a fait un boulot incroyable pour m'aider à rattraper les incohérences spatio-temporelles qui s'étaient glissées dans les chapitres et enfin à Nyu72, pour avoir patiemment relu et corrigé tout le tome 1 à la vitesse de l'éclair et en me laissant plein de commentaires adorables !**

 **MERCI À VOUS !**

Enfin, si vous êtes curieux, vous pouvez lire ce résumé du projet LLDJ depuis le tout début :

LLDJ a germé dans mon esprit en 2011 alors que j'étais seule dans ma petite chambre en cité U, entre un visionnage de série et une partie de jeu vidéo (Des devoirs ? Où ça ?) et j'ai commencé à écrire le prologue sans avoir la moindre idée de la tournure que prendrait cette histoire. L'idée d'Elza et de son équipe me sont venus tout à fait par hasard après avoir dessiné une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts entourée de pokémons piochés au hasard. Ça a été mon tout premier dessin d'Elza, même si la jeune femme du dessin ne ressemble plus vraiment à ce qu'est devenue mon héroïne (elle était bien plus plantureuse) et que son équipe a été un peu modifiée.

J'ai dans le même temps commencé à lire Destins Liés, une fanfiction Pokémon de Fan-à-Tics qui m'a énormément plu, à laquelle j'ai piqué des personnages, et à laquelle j'en ai également prêté (avec accord de l'auteure, cela va de soi ^^). Après avoir discuté avec l'auteure de son histoire, j'ai tenté de raccrocher ma fanfiction à la sienne via cette fameuse organisation secrète, Twilight, dont vous connaîtrez tous les secrets si vous lisez son histoire. )

Au chapitre trois, je pensais faire de ma fanfiction une sorte de série, ou chaque chapitre serait la rencontre d'un personnage, tel Sacha lors de ses aventures, et où la fin du chapitre seraient les au-revoir. D'où l'aventure de Keddy et de ses Hoothoot. J'ai très vite arrêté ce type de chapitres car ça ne me plaisait pas et j'ai opté pour une histoire au fil de l'eau, sans plan préétabli, où je commençais un chapitre sans en connaître la fin.

J'ai écrit toute l'histoire comme ça, même si ça n'a pas été simple : quatre années entières m'ont été nécessaires pour mener ce projet au bout. Je suis une grande lectrice mais pas une écrivaine motivée il pouvait se passer des moins entiers sans que je n'ouvre un document WORD. Du coup, il y avait d'énormes trous scénaristiques dans mon histoire : des intrigues que je mettais dans un chapitre en me disant « Ah, je vais rajouter ça, ça sera cool ! » étaient complètement zappées cinq chapitres plus tard car j'avais complètement oublié mes idées. XD

Pour info, la version de LLDJ que vous venez de lire est une version modifiée et, normalement, améliorée. Dans la V1, les derniers chapitres sont complètement différents ! Elza commence la Ligue puis se fait kidnapper par David et torturer toute une nuit. Hélio, qui était seule avec Elza à ce moment là, se fait presque noyer et SCOD lui retire ses pouvoirs de feu. Suite à cela, Myxi et Twilight viennent sauver Elza, qui bien que mal en point, va mieux qu'Hélio qui a faillit mourir. Elza demande alors à Gabriel de l'aider à sauver Hélio, et le garçon fait venir un éminent généticien pour permettre à Hélio de retrouver ses pouvoirs de feu et se réchauffer, ce qui la sauve de la mort. Normalement, c'était à ce moment là qu'Elza embrassait Gabriel pour la première fois.

Puis, Elza allait reprendre la Ligue lorsque d'un coup, Chinchou s'était mit à débloquer. Il s'enfuit alors et Elza avait découvert avec stupeur qu'il était un humain transformé en Pokémon, comme punition pour avoir pénétré dans le monde parallèle des zarbi. C'était la fin de sa punition et il redevenait humain, laissant Elza à cinq pokémons et dans un grand désarroi. C'était la raison pour laquelle, à l'époque, Chinchou ne pouvait pas évoluer. Après cet incident, Elza participait aux quarts de finale et perdait son match faute d'un dernier combattant, puis déclarait forfait. Chinchou, Cédric de son prénom, lui présentait des excuses et ils discutaient un peu avant que Cédric ne disparaisse de sa vie. C'était la fin de l'histoire. (La perte de Chinchou et la défaite d'Elza étaient, eux, prévus de longue date, et j'ai conservé ces événements majeurs dans la V2)

Pas de nouvelle de David, pas de nouvelles de Blanche, pas de réaction à la défaite de Matthew, même pas la finale de la Ligue ! J'étais tellement pressée de finir que j'en ai zappé des points essentiels au profit d'un focus énorme sur Elza. :S

J'ai tout publié comme ça et, à l'époque, les commentaires de fin d'histoires étaient tous d'accord sur plusieurs points : Elza et ses pokémons sont sympa, ils ont tous détesté Adrian (mais pourquooooii ?! Adrian c'est mon chouchou !), quelques uns ont trouvé osé mais original de faire disparaître Chinchou et perdre la Ligue à Elza, et presque tous ont dit qu'il y avait d'énormes trous dans le scénario. Que deviennent Blanche et David ? Zappés. La réaction de Matt' après sa défaite contre Elza ? Inexistante. Les changements climatiques bizarres ? Oubliés en cours de route.

Bref, je m'en doutais déjà au moment de la publication, mais c'était tellement frais que ça ne me choquait pas plus que ça. Là où ça m'a réellement percuté par l'effet « fin bâclée », c'est quand j'ai relu (et presque redécouvert) mon histoire d'une traite trois ans plus tard. En plus des grimaces que j'ai faites en relisant des phrases assez médiocres, le manque de sérieux de mon scénario m'a sauté au visage. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça.

Alors que j'avais commencé depuis quelques semaines à bosser sur le scénario du tome 2, j'ai tout abandonné au profit d'une réécriture complète du tome 1. Trouver des explications aux changements climatiques ? Fait. La réaction de Matthew à la Ligue ? Fait. Emprisonner Blanche et David ? Fait. Faire disparaître Chinchou autrement que par sa transformation en humain (WTF sérieux…) ? Fait. Écrire un vrai combat qui roxe du poney pour la finale ? Fait ! ^^

J'ai du pour cela annuler, déplacer et remplacer tous mes chapitres depuis le 24. Et j'en suis très contente ! Je sais que le scénario n'est toujours pas exceptionnel, mais j'espère qu'au moins il ne comporte plus d'énormes lacunes. Et même si j'ai toujours souhaité cette fin (disparition de Chinchou, défaite d'Elza), je l'ai amenée autrement et d'une façon qui me convient davantage.

Et maintenant alors ? Et bien, je voudrais écrire un tome 2 ! Pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que dans le premier, j'ai déjà entièrement établi le scénario à l'avance. (Bon, ça reste une histoire simple avec un déroulé chronologique peu farfelu : Elza a toujours la même ambition : gagner la Ligue, donc il me fallait juste broder autour de ça une histoire qui ne fasse pas trop copié-collé du premier tome.).

...Le soucis, c'est que je manque d'inspiration et de temps pour écrire, et je n'ai, aujourd'hui, écrit que 8 chapitres sur une trentaine prévus… ^^'

Donc pour l'instant ça reste un projet, que je souhaite vraiment mener au bout, mais qui me prendra sans doute des années (sans exagérer lol)… Donc, sait-on jamais, peut-être à dans quelques années pour la suite des aventures d'Elza, ha ha ! XD

Sinon, et bien, bonne continuation à vous,

À très bientôt !

mixiwelch


End file.
